HARRY POTTER y el destino del Heredero
by Melina Kudo Ozora
Summary: Harry descubrira varias cosas que marcaran su destino, y para ello contara con la ayuda de sus amigos y en especial la de Hermione. Subido CAPÍTULO 33... Entren y lean...
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

_**AUTOR:** MELINA_

_**FANFIC DE: **Harry Potter_

_**NOMBRE:** Harry Potter y el destino del heredero_

_**ACOTACIONES:**_

_(Lo que hace el personaje, las descripciones, etc.)_

_--Lo que piensan--_

**_/Comentarios/_**

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Este fanfic de Harry Potter es de cuando Harry, Hermione Y Ron tienen 17 años y van en el que seria su último año en Hogwarts. _

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.Salvo por los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso del fic…._

_**Harry Potter Y El Destino Del Heredero**_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era otro caluroso verano en el numero 4 de Prived Drive, donde en su habitación, si a eso se le podía llamar así, se encontraba un chico de casi 17 años de edad, era un chico de cabellos color negro azabache, de piel blanca y unos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda, el podría decirse que era un chico normal al lado de sus amigos, pero para sus tíos no, pues el era un mago, pero eso no era lo que lo caracterizaba, el poseía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, la cual se la había hecho uno de los magos mas poderosos y temibles del mundo mágico.

Pero esta historia no es para relatar su pasado si no su presente, lo que siente en este su ultimo curso, como se siente en este momento después de tantos años de enfrentarse a el, a Voldemort, no fue porque el lo quisiera si no porque era su destino, por esa dichosa profecía, la cual decía que el era el único que poseía el poder para derrotar al señor oscuro, además que uno de los dos debería morir para que el otro siga vivo, ninguno de los dos podía vivir, uno tenia que morir, el deseaba que no fuera el…

En estos momentos se sentía tan miserable, no sabia nada de lo que pasaba en su mundo (El mundo mágico), no sabia nada de lo que Voldemort estuviera haciendo, siendo que en su sexto curso se enfrento a el donde casi muere… -Que, eso no les importa- Pensaba el-Que piensas que no tengo edad para saberlo- que voy a cometer una imprudencia-

El estaba furioso por eso, pero lo que mas le molestaba, era que sus amigos no le hablaran y que desde antes que terminara el curso se comportaran de una forma extraña, casi no le hablaban, por un lado el tenia la culpa por su fuerte temperamento.

Pero lo que pasaba era que el ya estaba arto que todo mundo lo mire como bicho raro, ¡Miren es Harry Potter, Oh, ¿Cómo paso, ¡Como, es el, desearía que toda esa "fama" no estuviera con el, que todo fuera como antes, hasta prefiere tener la vida que tenia antes con los Durleys, se sentía tan culpable por las muertes de personas inocentes, unos ni siquiera merecían morir, se guardaba su dolor para si mismo, por eso cuando lo sacaba, se enfurecía, pero nunca demostraba su verdadero dolor, no quería que le tuvieran lastima, por lo menos este seria su ultimo año, no es lo mismo que todo un colegio te mire a otros, sabia que no estaría protegido como antes, pero ya no podría poner en peligro a tanta gente, además no sabia si iba vivir para entonces…

También desearía que todo esa "fama" no estuviera y que sus padres estén con el, regañándoles por algo que hizo o felicitarlo por lo bien que montaba su escoba, mirarlos cuando sus cursos terminaran y se fueran juntos a casa, pero el sabia que eso nunca iba a pasar y que aunque no recuerda muchas cosas de ellos, están en su corazón, al igual que Sirius, que aunque se siente algo culpable por su muerte y que le es difícil olvidarlo sabe que eso paso por algo además nunca va a olvidar todos los consejos que le dio, era un excelente amigo y que junto a con sus padres siempre lo protegen.

El se encontraba en su cama terminando los deberes que el profesor Snape les dejo con gusto, no sabia como era que seguía dándole clases, o como es que Snape lo aprobó, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, hasta el mismo Snape les dijo que los únicos que lograban pasar era los que tuvieran gran capacidad para el arte de pociones, se imagino mirando la cara que ponía Snape al verlo otra vez, además el había sacado las mismas calificaciones que Hermione, no se lo creía… no fue que ella lo presionara para estudiar, sino que, como Ron y ella andaban todo en tiempo juntos, para pasar el tiempo solo se ponía a leer, hasta encontró hechizos sorprendentes ya entendía a Hermione el porque le agradaba estudiar, pero no se iba a pasar todo el tiempo el la biblioteca, se ponía a poner el practica los hechizos que aprendió, a entrenar quidditch, o se la pasaba con sus compañeros platicando, haciendo bromas.

Pero aun así, no era igual que antes, con Ron el cual era como un hermano, sabia cosas de el que otros no, era muy diferente hacer las bromas con el, que con sus demás compañeros y con Hermione, que ella sabia muchas cosas de el, mas que Ron o otra persona, como se sentía, ella para el era… no lo sabia, solo era su amiga, pero no sabia porque cada vez que la miraba con Ron sentía celos, no sabia porque, era solo su amiga pero se estaba dando cuenta que sentía algo por ella, no como lo que sentía por Cho Chang, lo de ella solo era atracción y compasión por lo de Cedrig, pero lo que le pasaba con Hermione, antes de terminar su quinto curso era diferente, ella era muy bonita, nunca lo había percatado hasta en su cuarto curso, siempre le ayudaba en todo, con sus problemas, ya sean de alguna materia o sentimentales, pero como podría fijarse en ella, es solo su amiga, además a ella le gusta Ron, ella se lo había dicho –Es por eso, talvez son novios- no podía interponerse en su camino, aunque ellos se habían olvidado de el, eran sus amigos, solo que –Ellos no me hablan yo voy hacer lo mismo- Les iba aplicar la ley del hielo, en este curso el ultimo seria muy diferente a los demás, lo único que quería es volver.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: NUEVOS VECINOS

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**NUEVOS VECINOS**

**HARRY:** Bueno ya esta, termine (Estaba terminado sus deberes, en eso escucho a su tía Petunia hablarle)

**PETUNIA: HARRY BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE**

**HARRY:** Voy (Bajo a la velocidad de la luz) Si

**/ES UN MAGO MUY PODEROSO Y TIENE QUE OBEDECERLOS, PERO ES SOLO PORQUE NO TIENE OTRO LUGAR DONDE QUEDARSE Y PORQUE NO PUEDE USAR MAGIA FUERA DEL COLEGIO/**

**PETUNIA:** Ten, vas a ir a comprar lo de la lista (Lo dijo de la misma manera de siempre, mirándolo como su fuera un fenómeno, pero ultímasete se portaba muy diferente, era buena con el)

**/ ¿PERDÓN, ELLA AMABLE/**

**HARRY:** ¿A dónde? (Le pregunto con desgana)

**PETUNIA:** Adonde mismo

**HARRY:** Si, pero esta muy lejos (Quejándose)

**PETUNIA:** Vas usar el coche de tu primo

**/EL CON COCHE, ESO ES UN MILAGRO, PERO EN ESTA HISTORIA LOS MILAGROS ESTÁN A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA/**

**DUDLEY:** Que eso no (Quien salio a quejarse, el cual ya no estaba tan gordo como antes, pero aun así, tenia unos cuantos kilos de mas, ya que Petunia lo puso a dieta, y esta milagrosamente estaba dando resultados)

**PETUNIA:** Ve tu entonces

**DUDLEY:** No, que valla

**HARRY:** Bueno

**PETUNIA:** Solo te digo si me llego a enterar que usas esa cosa, te voy a

**HARRY:** Crees que lo voy hacer, dure estudiando 6 años como para echarlos a perder… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

**PETUNIA:** Ya lo hiciste

**HARRY:** Otra cosa (Con una cara de "Ya me tienes arta")

**PETUNIA:** Que

**HARRY:** ¿Por qué tanto, ¿Va a venir alguien?

**PETUNIA:** Si nuevos vecinos, viven en la casa de enfrente, pero porque te tengo que dar explicaciones, **ve **(Se lo dijo alzando la voz, el le hizo caso y se fue, a el no le habían enseñado a manejar, pero como a su primo le enseñaron en el curso anterior y en las vacaciones, el miraba lo que decían y aprendió, al subirse al coche, miro que en la casa de enfrente había un camión de mudanzas, no le presto mucha atención y se fue, el sabia de puros rumores que venían una familia que tenia una hija de 16 años, y si miro a una chica de 16 años, al verla se le figuro a Hermione en algunas cosas)

**HARRY:** Vamos Harry sacate a Hermione de la cabeza (La chica era de cabellos cabe oscuro, de piel blanca, de ojos azules/A diferencia de Hermione que los tiene cafés, o mejor dicho un tono marrón/ de bonito cuerpo, ella lo saludo, el también lo hizo y se fue… cuando estaba por salir de el supermercado, miro a la misma chica solo que ella iba apenas a entrar)

**CHICA:** Hola, tu eras el chico de la casa de enfrente verdad

**HARRY:** Eres la nueva vecina

**CHICA:** Si soy Marian Evans Granger

**HARRY:** (La chica no había percatado la cicatriz de Harry) Evans… Granger Soy Harry…Harry Potter

**MARIAN:** ¿Harry Potter? (En forma de pregunta) Oh tengo que irme (Harry se percato que al decirle su nombre ella se puso muy nerviosa)

**HARRY:** Adiós (El se fue… cuando llego su tía le pregunto que porque había llegado tarde) Es que mire a la nueva vecina

**PETUNIA:** Que te miraron, pero por que, que van a pensar

**HARRY:** Nada respecto a que uso ma (Iba a decir Magia, pero llego su tío)

**VERMON:** No repitas esa palabra, lo bueno es que es tu último año en ese colegio, después tú te vas a largar a donde tú quieras

**HARRY:** De acuerdo Es lo que deseo

**VERMON:** Cuando lleguen los vecinos te vas a ir a tu cuarto

**HARRY:** De acuerdo (Se fue a su habitación)

(Mientras que con esa chica Marian pasaba algo)

**MARIAN: Mama lo mire lo mire** (Estaba saltando de la emoción)

**SUSAN:** A quien hija, deja de saltar /Por si no saben ella es su mama/

**MARIAN: A Harry Potter, puedes creerlo a Harry Potter**

**SUSAN:** El, así Petunia vive enfrente, creo que no se acuerda de mi, pero cuando se entere, mis sobrinos como estarán

**MARIAN:** Mama porque te pones así, como pensativa

**SUSAN:** Nada, nada, vamos, tu prima va a venir pronto, su novio va a venir con ella. (La mama de Marian era muy parecida a ella y a Hermione sobre todo en el cabello, un poco ondulado y castaño, además era muy alta y delgada)

**MARIAN:** Mama que no te das cuenta

**SUSAN:** De que

**MARIAN:** Que también es lo que yo soy

**SUSAN:** Ella es que, la comida se me quema, hablando de comida cambiarte porque vamos con los vecinos (Se va)

**MARIAN:** Pero yo no

**SUSAN:** Que modales vas a demostrar hija

**MARIAN:** Es muy lejos

**SUSAN:** Enfrente se te hace lejos

**MARIAN:** Me lo hubieras dicho (Sin pensarlo su fue a ver que se ponía)

(Mientras que con Harry le habían exigido que se portara bien, porque esta vez si iba a cenar con ellos, pues según ellos si no lo hacían iban a pensar mal de ellos, de que no le inculcaron modales o que es un rebelde y que no saben controlarlo, pues en estos casi 17 años, era peor ocultar a Harry y decir mentiras sobre el)

**PETUNIA:** Ya lo sabes debes de portarte bien

**VERMON:** Y nada de usar esa cosa

(No sabia porque pero se sentía emocionado que llegara la noche, no era porque le gustara la vecina si no que no había convivido con otras personas a parte de sus tíos, si a eso se le llamaba convivir, además sabia que ella sabia algo de el, pues su comportamiento cuando le dijo su nombre se le hizo raro)

**HARRY:** Si de acuerdo Por lo menos mirare a otras personas a parte de mis tíos y de, que estará pasando, me tienen incomunicado, siempre lo hacen, pero esta incertidumbre me mata, pero por lo menos me voy a distraer y no puedo negar que es muy linda, pero había algo en ella que se me hizo extraño, cuando le dije mi nombre, pensaría que sabe algo de mi, pero que es, talvez sabe que soy mago, pero, mejor me cambio, ya es tarde (Se sentía tan mal de no saber que pasaba, que es lo que hacia Voldemort en esos momentos, pero decidió distraerse un poco y se fue a cambiar)

(Y eso hace se cambia y se pone a ver sus libros u otra cosa, para pasar el tiempo, sabia que aunque no iba a durar mucho en la cena miraría a otras personas aparte en de sus tíos, pero sabia que sus tíos se estaban comportando un tanto extraños, en especial su tía Petunia, pues estaban actuando un tanto amable, cosa rara en ellos, pero de que se quejaba, era algo que quería que algún día pasara)

**/BUENO ESE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, HARRY TENDRÁ UNA VECINA NUEVA, LO QUE SE ME HACE RARO, PORQUE SE PUSO NERVIOSA CUANDO SUPO SU NOMBRE, ACASO TENDRÁ ALGO QUE VER CON EL, PUES SU APELLIDO ES EVANS GRANGER, ADEMÁS DEL PARECIDO CON HERMIONE/**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: LA CENA

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA CENA**

(Harry estuvo listo para la cena, su primo al parecer quería impresionar a la nueva vecina, pero había algo que ellos no sabían, a la hora que habían quedado llegaron los vecinos y resulto que)

**MARIAN:** Buenas noches (Saludo cordialmente a la tía de Harry la cual los recibió sorprendida……..)

**PETUNIA:** Pero su tu eres (Muy sorprendida de ver a sus vecinos, pues ya conocía a esas personas)

**SUSAN:** (Era la mama de Marian) Si soy la esposa de tu hermano (Eso lo dijo pero con algo de melancolía) Bueno era

**PETUNIA:** ¿Era? (Se pregunto sorprendida) Y donde esta hace que no lo veo, no es digno de visitarme (Reprochándole)

**SUSAN:** El murió

**PATUNIA:** Eh yo lo lamento (En el fondo estaba muy dolida, su hermano al igual que Lily habían muerto)

**SUSAN:** No importa tenias que saberlo… pero si tu eres Dudley (Lo saluda pero el no lo hizo con mucha gana) pero mírate estas tan grande y el es… no me digas que es Harry, no te pareces nada a la ultima vez que te mire

**VERMON:** Será porque fue cuando era niño

**HARRY:** Hola (Saludo lo mas callado posible, por ordenes de su tío, casi la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban tímido por esas razones que los demás no sabían)

**SUSAN:** Me alegra de verte (Se pusieron a cenar y en cuanto Harry termino de comer se fue a su habitación, Marian pidió permiso para ir al baño y siguió a Harry)

**MARIAN:** Oye Harry, ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? (Harry se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras)

**HARRY:** No te conozco bien (En forma de broma)

**MARIAN:** Que descortés (Le siguió en juego)

**HARRY: Oye**

**MARIAN:** ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿O qué?

**HARRY:** ¿Me puedes responder algo? (Cambiando de conversación)

**/SI ESO ERA UNA CONVERSACIÓN/**

**MARIAN:** ¿Qué? (Ella no sabia que le iba a preguntar, pero tenia la ligera sospecha de cual seria la pregunta por lo que se puso nerviosa)

**HARRY:** ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando te dije mi nombre?

**MAIRAN:** Por lo de, por eso de que talvez podrías ser mi primo Me salve (Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero ella la verdad) Harry Potter es mi primo, no lo puedo creer

**HARRY:** Pero si solo te dije mi primer apellido (Aun con la duda en su cabeza)

**MARIAN:** Pero lo escuche una vez

**HARRY:** Bueno (Sin creerle)

**MAIRAN:** Quien diría que resultaríamos ser primos verdad

**HARRY:** Si que cosas no, pero dime, tu apellido Granger, bueno tienes algo que ver con

**MARIAN:** Hermione Granger

**HARRY:** Si pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? (Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso, acaso la conocía, su prima talvez)

**MARIAN:** Soy bruja……………… (Harry se sorprendió, tenia más familiares suyos que eran magos, en lo que respectaba la familia de su madre)

**HARRY:** ¿Qué, pero (Sin salir de la sorpresa)

**MARIAN:** Si se que tu eres Harry Potter por eso me puse así

**HARRY:** Valla (Sin creérselo)

**MARIAN:** Y como nos mudamos para acá, me van a cambiar de colegio

**HARRY:** A Hogwarts (Como ya sabiendo la respuesta)

**MARIAN:** Si

**HARRY:** Pero no has dicho lo de

**MARIAN:** Lo de Hermione (Ahora estaban sentados en el primer escalón de las escaleras)

**HARRY:** Si, eres o no

**MARIAN:** Si… es mi prima

**HARRY:** Valla, ella no nunca me había hablado de

**MARIAN:** Ella no sabe que soy bruja, pensé que ella era, hasta que supe todo lo que paso con tu sabes quien

**HARRY:** Con Voldemort, aun sabiendo que el esta vivo se vinieron a vivir para (Ella se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre)

**MARIAN:** Hay seguidores de el por donde sea, mi mama prefirió que nos viniéramos para acá, además sabe que voy a estar mas segura en Hogwarts que en mi otro colegio (El se sintió un tanto culpable)

**HARRY:** Hermione se va a llevar una sorpresa (Cambiando de tema)

**MARIAN:** Te llevas muy bien con ella verdad

**HARRY:** Si pero porque lo dices

**MARIAN:** Por la forma que hablas de ella y por que ella me había platicado algo, no me dijo nada de que era bruja y eso, pero me hablo de un chico

**HARRY:** Debió ser de Ron (Sus palabras sonaban algo tristes)

**MARIAN:** Ron, que tiene que ver el en eso

**HARRY:** Es su novio (Un tanto sorprendida)

**MARIAN:** De verdad, el es el chico alto y pelirrojo, ella me enseño fotos de el pero no se refería a el, me estaba hablando de ti

**HARRY:** De mi y que te decía (Se había ruborizado y estaba muy interesado en saber lo que Hermione decía acerca de el a sus espaldas)

**MARIAN:** Que eras un chico muy tierno con ella, que siempre la apoyabas cuando tenia problemas,

**HARRY:** Pero como sabes que era yo (Se iba ruborizando con cada palabra que ella decia)

**MARIAN:** Por que me dijo tus características, cabello negro azabache, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda y que mas sigo

**HARRY:** Bueno ya (Se había ruborizado) pero solo dijo eso

**MARIAN:** Eso crees tú, pero como esta eso tiene novio

**HARRY:** Bueno no se si es verdad pero

**MARIAN:** Como que no sabes

**HARRY:** Es que ellos no me han dicho nada, pero por su forma de actuar

**MAIRAN:** Al parecer no has convivido mucho con ellos últimamente verdad

**HARRY:** No ellos me han evitado parece como si no me conocieran

**MARIAN:** Y que vas a hacer

**HARRY:** Hasta que ellos me hablen yo lo voy hacer

**MARIAN:** Pero son tus amigos (Tratando de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero no tenia muchas posibilidades, ya que apenas y se conocieron)

**HARRY:** Unos amigos que no me hablaron por casi todo el curso, y además no me tienen confianza

**MARIAN:** Pero por algo a de ser

**HARRY:** Si pero yo les confiaba todo Bueno casi todo y ellos no lo hacen conmigo

**MARIAN:** Pero

**HARRY:** Bueno a Hermione le confesaba mas cosas sobre como me sentía, con Ron era diferente

**MAIRAN:** Y ella te confesaba sus problemas igual que tu

**HARRY:** Si pero se me hace raro, bueno se que no debe pasarse todo el tiempo el la biblioteca pero descuido mucho sus estudios, no participaba en clase como antes

**MARIAN:** Pero crees que vas a hacer bien al no hablarles (No lo conocía bien y no debía entrometerse, pero sabia que eso no estaba bien)

**HARRY:** La verdad ahora mas que nada prefiero alejarme de las personas

**MARIAN:** Pero ¿Por qué? (Sorprendida)

**HARRY:** Perdona pero no puedo decírtelo

**MARIAN:** Nos acabamos de conocer, no te preocupes

**HARRY:** Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien

**MAIRAN:** Si, pero cuéntame como es Hogwarts

**HARRY:** Es fenomenal, se siente como si estuvieras en casa, tiene tantas pinturas, sus pasillos son enormes

**MARIAN:** Las escaleras que cambian de posición, he escuchado algo (Estaba tan emocionada, que casi se le salen los ojos)

**HARRY:** Te gusta el quidditch

**MARIAN:** Es fascinante tu crees que yo pueda entrar algún equipo

**HARRY:** Si pero a que casa quieres entrar

**MARIAN:** Aun no se

**HARRY:** Están Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin (La ultima la dijo de mala gana)

**MAIRAN:** Ah tu estas en Gryffindor al igual que Hermione y Ron verdad

**HARRY:** Si y si quieres entrar en nuestra casa puedes tener el puesto de cazadora, porque el puesto de guardián es de Ron, los golpeadores son dos compañeros de mi mismo curso y el otro puesto de cazador es de Ginny la hermana menor de Ron, solo faltan esos dos

**MARIAN:** Y el buscador

**HARRY:** Ese es mi puesto

**MAIRAN:** Quien es el capitán

**HARRY:** Yo

**MARIAN:** Debes ser bueno……..Me van a regañar me tengo que ir

**HARRY:** No importa, espero que nos volvemos a ver

**MARIAN:** Si, ah me van a hacer una fiesta adelantada de cumpleaños, no vallas a faltar

**HARRY:** De acuerdo (Harry subió a su curto y ella se fue con sus padres)

**/RESULTO SER LA PRIMA DE HARRY Y A LA VEZ DE HERMIONE, APARTE DE QUE ES BRUJA….SI TIENE ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA NO ME REGAÑEN, QUE NO ME VOY A PARAR LEYÉNDOLO OTRA VEZ, FUE BROMA, PERO SI LOS HAY SORRY, PERO A VECES SE ME PASAN COSAS…/**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: SORPRESAS

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**SORPRESAS**

(Habían pasado varios días después de la cena Harry no podía creer que tuviera otro pariente que fuera mago, porque la familia de su madre era muggle, y de la familia de su padre no sabia nada)

**HARRY:** Bueno ya acabe todos los deberes que me dejaron, como deseo regresar y montar mi escoba, En la tarde va a ser la fiesta de Marian me alegra que me hallan dejado ir (Tenia permiso, pero tenia que limpiar toda la casa) Bueno manos a la obra

(Mientras que en la casa de Marian llegaron unas visitas)

**RON:** Pero Hermione como quieres que me comporte no se mucho de los muggles

**HERMIONE:** Vamos Ron solo es un ratito, pero que no por aquí es la casa de

**RON:** Que

**HERMIONE:** Nada (Se aproximaban a la casa de Marian) Ya llegamos… pero si

**RON:** Que (Como Ron no sabia mucho de los nombre de las calles, nunca pensó que enfrente vivía Harry Se parece a la casa de Harry pero casi todas las casas son iguales

**HERMIONE:** Nada (Se bajaron) Marian hola

**RON:** Hola Que linda

**HERMIONE:** El es

**MARIAN:** Ron

**HERMIONE:** Si pero como

**MARIAN:** Me has hablado de tus amigos también de un tal Harry verdad, pero porque solo viene el, así es tu novio (Ambos se ruborizaron, tiempo después entraron a la casa,… después llego el primo de Harry, a Hermione como a Ron se les hizo muy extraño)

**DUDLEY:** Ustedesl, ¿Qué hacen?

**MARIAN:** Ella es mi prima ¿Por qué? (Fingiendo no comprender nada)

**HERMIONE:** Eh

**DUDLEY:** Dejaron solo a Harry

**MARIAN:** El es su amigo pero

**DUDLEY:** No te hagas Marian (El sabia que ella mentía)

**RON:** ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? (Sin entender nada, como siempre)

**DUDLEY:** Diles Marian, diles, no mejor no que se queden con la duda voy a ver que hicieron de comer

**MARIAN:** Si pasa Que bueno que no dijo nada, además el no sabe que soy bruja

**HERMIONE:** ¿De dónde lo conoces?

**MARIAN:** El, mi mama conoce a su mama (Sin saber que decir)

**HERMIONE:** Ah pero te llevas con el

**MARIAN:** No tanto pero me iba ver mal si no lo invitaba, pero de donde lo conoces

**HERMIONE:** Es el primo de un amigo

**MARIAN:** De Harry

**HERMIONE:** Como lo, digo quien te dijo eso (Nerviosa)

**RON:** Nunca lo has mirado

**MARIAN:** Si pero me hablaste de su primo, de el de Harry y dijiste que tenia un primo odioso y gordo y bueno creí, y creo que no me equivoque… Y entonces es tu último curso en ese colegio, pero de donde los conociste, si se suponía que no pueden ingresar hombres

**HERMIONE: **En las vacaciones

**MARIAN:** Y se llevan tan bien

**RON:** Si desde que nos conocimos, antes no nos llevábamos bien pero ahora míranos (A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia, al parecer estaba dudando de lo que sentía por Ron)

**MARIAN:** Que vas a hacer terminando el colegio

**HERMIONE:** (Muy dudosa, pues no sabia que decirle) Aun no lo se buscar trabajo o que se yo

**MARIAN:** Entonces ya no vas a ver a como me dijiste que se llamaba así Harry

**HERMIONE:** En no, luego no se cuando (Al rato se sorprendieron de que Harry llegara y que se llevara muy bien con Marian)

**RON:** Hermione el es no puede ser pero que hace

**HERMIONE:** Es el vecino de

**MARIAN: HARRY VINISTE** (Le da un gran abrazo, ella planeaba algo)

**HARRY:** Eh si… como pude, pero bien mi primo esta aquí verdad

**MARIAN:** Si ven vamos a decirle a mi mama (Se metió a la casa sin saludar a Hermione y a Ron…Harry estaba tan molesto, quería hablarle pero solo para decirles como se sentía, o que era muy malos amigos, no quería verlos)

**HERMIONE:** Pero que hace aquí, talvez se hizo amigo de Marian (Con algo de celos)

**RON:** Si talvez fue por eso, pero al parecer se la están pasando muy bien, mira la confiancita que se tienen

**HERMIONE:** Pero que a Harry no le gusta Cho (De muy mala gana)

**RON:** Que atrasada de noticias estas

**HERMIONE:** Por

**RON:** Me dijo Neville que los vio hablar en el lago

**HERMIONE:** Volvieron (Con cierto tono de tristeza)

**RON:** No, ella le pidió que volvieran pero el se negó

**HERMIONE:** Se negó (Sorprendida, aunque un poco alegre)

**RON:** Al parecer esta muy dolido por lo que le hizo

**HERMIONE:** Pero es la verdad, ella no fue sincera con el (Al decir eso ella misma entendió que era lo mismo que le pasaba con Ron, no estaba siendo sincera con nadie por miedo, estaba muy confundida, pensaba que quería a Ron, pero solo era como amigo no de esa forma)

**RON:** Si pero se ve diferente

**HERMIONE:** Ron no lo notaste

**RON:** Que

**HERMIONE:** Harry

**RON:** Que tiene (Sin comprender)

**/COMO SIEMPRE DESPISTADO, BASTANTE DIRÍA YO/**

**HERMIONE:** Que no nos hablo, además creo que no hemos sido muy buenos con el

**RON:** Vamos Hermione, ya se le pasara

**HERMIONE:** Se le pasara, yo voy a ir con el

**RON:** Me vas a dejar solo (Hermione, al parecer se estaba dando cuenta que lo que Ron tenia eran celos de Harry, como lo tenia todo, según Ron, pero por esa razón casi en cuarto curso iban a dejar de ser amigos por esos entupidos celos y por el temperamento de Harry)

**HERMIONE:** E estado contigo todo este tiempo y con Harry que, es mi amigo y

**RON:** Pero yo soy tu novio

**HERMIONE: RONALD WESLEY** (Todos percataron su discusión al oír la dulce voz de Hermione) **El ES NUESTRO AMIGO, QUE RAYOS TE PASA**

**/QUIEN NO, VERDAD, SE LE HABRÁ PEGADO DE HARRY/**

**RON:** Pasarme a mi, nada, a ti si, ya no eres la misma de antes

**HERMIONE:** El que sea tu novia no quiere decir que tenga que hacer todo lo que tú quieras, además que tiene que valla a saludar a Harry

**RON:** El es el que no quiere saludar

**HERMIONE:** Las cosas han cambiado y se que no e sido una buena amiga

**RON:** Parece como si te gustara

**HERMIONE:** Escucha lo que dices Ron, el siempre a sido nuestro amigo (Hermione, se estaba hartando de todo) Mira se que no lo vas a entender luego hablamos (Se metió sin dar mas explicaciones dejando solo a Ron, ella se quedo mirando a Harry quien estaba hablando muy a gusto con Marian)

**HARRY:** Pero por que hiciste eso

**MARIAN:** No querías hablarles, vas a ver que ellos van a venir hacia ti, pero parece que tienen problemas verdad

**HARRY:** Si pero (Se quedo callado pues Hermione lo estaba mirando)

**MARIAN:** Bueno creo que tengo que ir a ver si llega más gente

**HARRY:** Si…hola (Con sarcasmo y de mala gana)

**HERMIONE:** Hola (Ella estaba parada, su mirada era de miedo pues no sabia cual iba ser la respuesta de parte de Harry) Yo

**HARRY:** Si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, se han quedado así por meses, por que nunca me dijeron que eran novios a perdón, creo que no soy tan buen amigo como para saber eso

**HERMIONE:** Harry yo, no es (dándole la espalda a Hermione por lo que no pudo notar que ella estaba llorando, el se iba a ir pero ella le tomo la mano)

**HERMIONE:** Perdóname

**HARRY: Perdonarte, pero porque, porque diablos me ocultaron la verdad, se que Dumblendore les prohibió escribir pero esto es desde que estábamos en**

**HERMIONE:** Es que yo espera por favor (El se iba a ir, pero se volteo, no la había mirado, entonces noto que estaba llorando) Por favor déjame explicártelo… es que

**HARRY:** Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, creo que no soy muy buen amigo como para saber que te pasa o

**HERMIONE:** Harry no es eso, siempre te pones así, no dejas que otras personas te expliquen las

**HARRY:** Si viniste para reclamarme mejor déjame no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser (Estaba tan enojado, debería ser el que le reclamaría a ella por la forma como se comporto con el en Hogwarts)

**HERMIONE:** Pero es que no quiero eso, solo déjame explicarte las cosas (Ya al final acepto ella y Ron eran sus mejores amigos, a nadie mas le contaba como se sentía pero sabia que las cosas no iban a ser iguales)

**HARRY:** De acuerdo y

**HERMIONE:** Lo que paso fue, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, meses antes de salir, Ron me dijo que me quería (Al parecer el se sintió muy mal cuando escucho eso, no era porque le habían ocultado la verdad, si no por que se estaba dando cuenta que le gustaba Hermione) Yo al principio no supe que hacer, siempre pensé que era su amiga, pero

**HARRY:** Ah por eso estabas tan rara

**HERMIONE:** Si y no

**HARRY:** Como que si y no

**HERMIONE:** No se lo digas a Ron pero me gustaba otro chico

**HARRY: QUE**

**HERMIONE:** Si esa fue la razón por la que salgo con Ron

**HARRY:** Te hizo algo ese chico o

**HERMIONE:** Si, que me enamore como loca de el y el no lo sabe

**HARRY:** Como que no lo sabe, aun sientes algo por el (Hermione puso una cara muy triste, no sabia si decirle la verdad, pero ese chico era…………………alguien al que ella quería mucho, pero ella pensaba, que como el se iba fijar en ella) Perdona no debí

**HERMIONE:** No importa

**HARRY:** Pero quieres a Ron

**HERMIONE:** Pensé que era amor pero

**HARRY:** Como que pensaste

**HERMIONE:** Es que estoy tan confundida (Abrazo fuertemente a Harry, al tiempo que se puso a llorar, el sintió algo que nunca había sentido haciendo que su rostro se pusiera como tomate, pero era su amiga y no quería verla así, además estaba siendo sincera con el, por lo que le correspondió al abrazo /Además de que se podía quejar, ella al sentir ese abrazo lloro mas y se aferro mas a el, poco a poco se iba calmando) Creí que así podía olvidarme…de… ti… (Eso lo dijo en susurro) De el, pensé que con el tiempo iba a quererlo pero no puedo, además aunque no sintiera nada por ese chico, no nos parecemos en nada y

**HARRY:** Si pero no parecía eso, te comportabas diferente

**HERMIONE:** No me di cuenta

**HARRY:** Pues, además casi ni ibas a la biblioteca

**HERMIONE:** No debo pasar todo el tiempo en

**HARRY:** Si pero para los exámenes casi ni te preparabas, por poco y

**HERMIONE:** Si pero ya no me lo recuerdes…

**HARRY:** Si pero

**HERMIONE:** Ah si, casi no te hable por eso estaba muy dolida y no sabia que hacer, pero tu también te

**HARRY:** A si, perdona no quise decirte eso

**HERMIONE:** Tenias razón, pero por que estabas así, se que te sentías solo pero no solo era por eso

**HARRY:** Eh no, solo por… (Ella entendió que el no quería contestar por que se estaba poniendo nervioso, por lo que cambio de tema)

**HERMIONE:** Es verdad que Cho te pidió que volvieras con ella, ah fue por eso que estabas así

**HARRY:** En no, bueno ella si me pidió eso pero después de lo que me hizo

**HERMIONE:** La haz visto

**HARRY:** No (Hermione se puso feliz por eso)

**HERMIONE:** y de donde conoces a Marian (Alga celosa)

**HARRY:** Eh bueno (No sabia si decirle la verdad) La conocí desde que llego, mis tíos la invitaron a ella y a su familia a cenar, ya sabes quieren ser las personas mas normales del mundo, según ellos (Estaban un poco mas felices, pero después de que se acordó, de algo que siempre lo atormentaba su rostro cambio totalmente, se trataba de Voldemort) Y que has sabido de Voldemort, que ha hecho

**HERMIONE:** Eh no mucho (Dudosa, no quería decirle la verdad a Harry, pues sabia que se iba a echar la culpa)

**HARRY:** Vamos Hermione dime la verdad

**HERMIONE:** El, el mando a unos mortifagos

**HARRY:** A donde,

**HERMIONE:** Cerca del cuartel de

**HARRY:** Pero no se entero (Harry estaba muy preocupado de que se halla dado cuenta de donde estaba el cuartel)

**HERMIONE:** No, bueno eso es lo que yo se, pero, varios

**HARRY:** Alguien murió, o que dímelo (Harry quería saber pues estuvo meses sin saber nada)

**HERMIONE:** No pero varias personas resultaron heridas, y están en San Mungo, entre ellas estaba Cho, al parecer ella estaba con un familiar de ella (Hermione pensó que la preocupación de Harry era por lo de Cho, pero el le dijo otra cosa)

**HARRY:** Bueno pero están bien no (Ella se sorprendió que dijera eso en lugar de "cómo esta" o algo parecido)

**HERMIONE:** Estas preocupado por

**HARRY:** De la manera que estas pensando no, ella solo es una amiga y nada mas, ella ni esas personas tenían la culpa de eso

**HERMIONE:** Tu no tienes la culpa (Le dijo en forma de regaño, pues sabia que era muy necio)

**HARRY:** Pero Ahora mas que nada se que es por mi culpa (Harry fingió hacerle caso, pero en realidad el sabia algo que pocos sabían… Lo de la profecía, que el profesor Dumblendore le contó) Será verdad que yo tengo el poder para vencerlo Bueno esta bien

**HERMIONE:** Si te sigues culpando no vas estar a gusto contigo, el lo hace por que no tiene piedad con nadie, le gusta ver sufrir a las personas Porque siento que algo me esta ocultando (Hermione estaba algo dudosa, pues sentía que el no le era muy sincero, pensó que era por que apenas estabas aclarando todo… Cambio de tema) Y que puestos estaban disponibles para (El sabia a que se refería)

**HARRY:** Solo faltan los de cazador, y escoger a más suplentes, al parecer esta año va ser muy duro, quien será nuestro nuevo profesor de d.c.a.o. /Defensa contra las artes oscuras/

**HERMIONE:** No lo se

**HARRY:** Y aun vas a ser prefecta, Dumblendore dijo que no importa que no seas de quinto

**HERMIONE:** Aun no se, talvez esta vez no me escogen, pero la verdad no quiero serlo, es muy pesado… Que pasa (Dijo eso por que el se puso muy pensativo)

**HARRY:** Eh nada (No quería decirle, no se le hacia algo muy interesante)

**HERMIONE:** (Sin creerle) Si como no

**HARRY:** Bueno ya, me acorde de algo que me dijo Dumblendore

**HERMIONE:** Que

**HARRY:** Que no me escogió para ser prefecto porque creía que tenia cosas mas impotentes que hacer

**HERMIONE:** Ah por eso no te escogió

**HARRY:** Si (El se había ruborizado… se la pasaron platicando hasta que)

**HERMIONE:** Gracias por perdonarme

**HARRY:** No tienes porque agradecérmelo

**HERMIONE:** Claro que si (Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco que el se ruborizara, ella también se ruborizo, pues no pensó dárselo, lo hizo por inercia, pero le agrado, aunque su agrado duro poco pues entro Ron muy enojado)

**RON: Harry que te pasa**

**HARRY:** Que

**RON:** No te hagas Lo tiene todo y que ahora me quiere quitar a mi novia

**HERMIONE:** Ron no paso nada que te pasa

**RON:** Vamos que tanto se secreteaban, duraron mucho como para que fuera una simple disculpa

**HARRY:** Si el no hablarnos se te hace simple de acuerdo (Harry se salio muy enojado, no se habían mirado desde que salieron y casi ni se hablaban y lo primero que hace es reclamarle)

**HERMIONE:** Pero como te atreves

**RON:** Lo defiendes

**HERMIONE:** No estoy defendiendo a nadie, pero porque dijiste eso

**RON:** Que tanto le estabas diciendo Será verdad, no se si creerle a Neville, y si es mentira, además el no sabia lo mío con Hermione

**HERMIONE:** No cambies el tema, porque te comportaste así (Ron no sabia que decirle así que invento algo)

**RON:** Pensé que te había hecho algo pues estabas llorando

**HERMIONE:** Ah es por eso, pero por favor habla con el, se que algo nos oculta

**RON:** A que te refieres

**HERMIONE:** Cuando hablamos de…

**RON:** Tu sabes quien verdad

**HERMIONE:** Si, como que tiene un gran peso encima, algo no se que es, como si alguien o algo dependieran de el

**RON:** Se siente culpable eso es todo

**HERMIONE:** No, no creo que sea eso

**RON:** Vamos Hermione el se siente así por eso, recuerdas como estaba antes, y ahora mas pues aun no le han dicho nada sobre lo que ha pasado, no hay que hablar de eso si

**HERMIONE:** Pero es nuestro amigo Ron

**RON:** Si pero, (Cambio de tema) porque no nos habías dicho que tenias una prima

**HERMIONE:** Si lo hice, en quinto si no te acuerdas

**RON:** Pues se lleva muy bien con el

**HERMIONE:** Si lo se (Algo enojada) Pero también esta aquí el primo de el

**RON:** Si pero ella no debe hacerse muchas ilusiones con el, no lo va a ver dentro de un año (Aunque en el fondo el también se sentía un enojo interior al ver a Marian y a Harry juntos)

**HERMIONE:** Si (No soportaba la idea de que su prima saliera con Harry, la fiesta seguía y cada vez se ponía mejor, muchas de las amigas de Marian habían ido a verla y no dejaban de ver a Harry lo que provoco que Hermione se sintiera celosa, Ron también lo estaba pues Harry era el centro de atención de las chicas y el no….)

**/JA JA JA, NI MODO/**

**MELISSA:** Eres amigo de Marian (Acercándose a Harry)

**HARRY:** Si (Nervioso)

**MELISSA:** Soy Melissa y tú

**HARRY:** Harry

**MARISSA:** Harry, es muy bonito (Harry se sentía tan avergonzado, que en ese momento preferiría estar con Snape bajándole puntos y reclamándole si respiraba)

**MARIAN:** Chicas ya déjenlo

**MARISSA:** Que tiene de malo ni que fuera tu novio

**MARIAN:** Claro que no

**HERMIONE:** Pero que se creen

**RON:** Aparte de todo, quiere ser el centro de atención donde quiera que este

**MARIAN:** Chicos ella es mi prima Hermione y el es Ron su novio

**HERMIONE:** Hola

**RON:** Hola

**MELISSA:** Mas chicos guapos, entonces tu amigo esta disponible, el de los ojos bonitos

**MARIAN:** Quien

**MELISSA:** Harry, es tan guapo, verdad Hermione (Hermione no sabia que decir, si Ron no estuviera a su lado, les dijera que si., que nunca había visto a un chico tan lindo como el)

**HERMIONE:** Yo este bueno

**MARIAN:** Si eso ya lo sabes por que preguntas

**MARISSA:** Aunque es algo tímido

**HERMIONE:** Es porque no lo conocen bien (Estaba feliz, por eso, ella era la única persona a la cual el le tenia confianza, solo que habían tenido algunos problemas)

**MELISSA:** Y esa cicatriz como se la hizo (En eso llego Harry quien estaba hablando con su tía, sin que Ron ni Hermione se dieran cuenta) Hablando del rey de Roma,

**HARRY:** Que (Desconcertado)

**MELISSA:** Como te hiciste esa cicatriz

**HARRY:** En un accidente

**MELISSA:** No se ve mal, y la forma esta increíble

**HARRY:** Eh yo (Les hablo la mama de Marian, para que se fueran a comer) Le voy a estar 100 agradecido por toda mi vida

**MARIAN:** Les agradezco a todos que hayan venido a mi fiesta (La fiesta seguía y cuando todos comenzaron a bailar y como Ron había sacado a bailar a Marian, Hermione se puso a bailar con Harry, ya que Ron ya había bailado con Hermione, ambos sentían tan bien de bailar juntos no sabían si lo que sentían era de no verse o realmente era amor, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba, ya no era un niño, casi no había percatado el cambio que dio, pues en su ultimo año casi ni se hablaban además de que estaba mucho mas alto que ella podría decirse que de la altura de Ron, además tanto entrenar, mientras que el pensaba lo mismo, ella ya no era ese niña de cabellos enmarañados, traía el cabello alaciado y algo de maquillaje, se miraba muy bien, además casi nunca la había mirado sin su uniforme lo que resaltaba bien su cuerpo, ella noto que el tenia un actitud diferente a la que tenia cuando lo vio, al parecer parecía que ese gran peso había desaparecido, las canciones seguían hasta que comenzó una canción lenta, muy romántica, ella puso su brazos alrededor de el cuello y el puso su brazos en su cintura, Ron los miraba de reojo muy enojado)

**HERMIONE:** Harry no me mientas

**HARRY:** Que (Sorprendido por esa pregunta)

**HERMIONE:** Se que algo nos ocultas

**HARRY:** Yo no (Algo nervioso)

**HERMIONE:** No, cuando hablamos note que algo te preocupa, que algo o alguien dependen de ti, que cargas un gran peso encima

**HARRY:** Hermione

**HERMIONE:** No confías en mí (Esa era una pregunta que Harry no quería escuchar)

**HARRY:** Yo, no es eso

**HERMIONE:** Entonces

**HARRY:** Prométeme algo

**HERMIONE:** Que

**HARRY:** Vas a esperas hasta que entremos para decirte todo, pero no quiero que reclames nada

**HERMIONE:** Pero Harry

**HARRY:** Prométemelo

**HERMIONE:** Esta bien

**HARRY:** Es que no es el momento ni el lugar correcto

**HERMIONE:** Gracias por confiar en mi (Harry no estaba tan seguro de lo que había hecho pero no podía seguir callando, debería decírselo a alguien, no podía guardárselo, se sentía tan mal, el confiaba en ella mas que a otra persona, además aunque Ron y el tuvieran algunas dificultades, pero sabia que las iban a superar, pues su amistad era mayor, pero de lo que si debería callar, era lo que sentía por ella, pues Ron era su amigo y no quería meterse, además ella quería a Ron y ella solo lo miraba como un amigo, aunque los celos lo traicionaban debería de ocultarlo por la amistad que sentía por ellos y aunque ella no estuviera de novia con Ron, aun así no se lo iba a decir, pues era peor estar cerca de el, tenia que protegerla, Voldemort lo había amenazado con que lastimar a sus amigos, pues sabia que sin ellos no tuviera ganas de seguir luchando, eran todo para ellos y lo mejor era que mantenerlos alejados de el para que así no les pasara nada)

**HERMIONE:** Oye eres muy popular entre las amigas de Marian (Un poco enojada)

**HARRY:** Claro que no

**HERMIONE:** No te hagas, te gustaron (Harry fue muy sincero y dijo que no, ella le creyó por la forma que lo dijo)

**HARRY:** No

**HERMIONE:** Te gusta alguien, quien

**HARRY:** Yo este (Ella noto que se puso muy nervioso por lo que no quiso insistir, además no le gustaría saber quien se había ganado el amor de Harry, porque chica arriesgaría todo) Si me gusta alguien, tu, eres la chica mas bella, inteligente, buena, bondadosa, carismática, pero porque no puedo decírtelo, Nadie

**HERMIONE:** Ah Como me gustaría que dijeras que yo, pero se que eso no es, solo en mis sueños Todo es como antes verdad, solo falta que tu y Ron aclaren las cosas

**HARRY:** Si, espero que arreglamos todo (Ambos seguían bailando, mientras que Marian y Ron platicaban muy a gusto, eran muy parecidos, y en todo se entendían)

**RON:** Si ellos dicen que eso esta mal, bueno Harry me sigue la corriente algunas veces pero me dice que debo estudiar y ya sabes

**MARIAN:** Parece que Harry es 50 igual a ti y el otro igual a ella, pero si a mi me encanta hacerles bromas a mis amigas, cuando estaba mas chica tenia una rata y

**RON:** Yo también (Sorprendido de todas las cosas en las que coincidían, lo único que le faltaba decir era que "Era bruja")

**MARIAN:** No se como les da miedo algo tan pequeño, y una vez se la puse en la mochila de una compañera, comenzó a gritar como loca

**RON:** De verdad

**MARIAN:** Mis amigas me dicen que deje de hacer eso porque parezco niño, o es algo infantil, pero todos tenemos derecho de un momento de diversión, tengo tantas ganas de estar en mi computadora y meterme a Internet y mandar unas bromas de virus a mis contactos, y tu correo cual es (Puso una cara de horror al escuchar todos esos nombres extraños)

**RON:** Eh perdón Computadora, virus de broma

**MARIAN:** Que si tienes correo electrónico

**RON:** No, oye te gusta Harry (Marian se saco de onda por esa pregunta, además Ron no quería seguir pues se estaba poniendo nervioso y podría decir cualquier cosa, como que el es un mago o algo por el estilo)

**MARIAN:** Que pero por que preguntas eso

**RON:** Pues andas muy juntita a el y

**MARIAN:** No, solo es mi amigo tanto el como su primo, además, mi mama conoce a la tía de el, el es algo serio verdad

**RON:** No lo que pasa es que casi no lo dejan salir sus tíos

**MARIAN:** Por su protección supongo, bueno vamos con los chicos (Se acercaron a ellos y estos se separaron rápidamente, al parecer Ron no dejaba de ver a Harry con cierto enojo pues no paraban de bailar y Hermione se miraba mas que contenta, nunca la había visto así, ella lo noto y se enojo por como se puso) Chicos eh, porque no hacemos otra cosas

**HERMIONE:** Si pero que

**MARISSA:** A la botella

**RON:** Claro que dicen

**HARRY:** Bueno

**MARIAN:** Pero nada de rajarse eh

**RON:** De acuerdo, si alguien no contesta una pregunta es castigo queda claro

**TODOS:** De acuerdo (Todos se sentaron en el patio de ella, como la festejada era Marian ella iba a empezar)

**MARIAN:** Bueno allá voy (Le dio vuelta a la botella y le tocaba preguntar a ella y que Hermione obedeciera) Bueno primita que te preguntare… ah ya se quien te gusta a parte de Ron

**HERMIONE:** Nadie

**MARIAN:** Vamos Hermione tiene que gustarte alguien, no me refiero a que lo quieras, además tu crees que a Ron no le gustan las otras chicas (Ron comenzó a toser, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa no quería contestar eso, y si había un chico al que no solo le gustaba si no que lo quería y mucho mas que a Ron, lo amaba, amaba a Harry) No quieres contestar (Se puso de acuerdo con sus amigas y le pusieron un castigo) Bueno primita el castigo es simple… dale un beso a Harry

**/LAS COSAS SE PONEN INTERESANTES, YA EMPIEZAN LOS CAPÍTULOS MAS LARGOS/**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: POR UN BESO

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**POR UN BESO**

(Hermione no creía que ella le estuviera pidiendo eso, además tenia enfrente a Ron, pero eso era lo de menos, besar a Harry, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, no le importaba que el beso fuera por ese simple juego, aunque a ella no se le hizo tan simple)

**HARRY/RON: QUE**

**HERMIONE: Pero por**

**MARIAN:** No se quejen, ninguno de los tres, Ron tu fuiste el que dijiste las reglas, Harry tu estuviste de acuerdo así como nosotros y tu Hermione debes de cumplir el castigo

**HARRY:** Si pero porque yo

**RON:** Si el porque, el no tubo la culpa

**/PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO DEFIENDE, POR QUE SERÁ/**

**MELISSA:** Ya cállense, no era nada original que tu besaras a Hermione, eres su novio, eso no seria un castigo /Para Hermione si/ además que prefieres que bese a Harry o aun perro

**HERMIONE:** chicas

**MARISSA:** Ya cumple tu castigo (Marissa aventó a Hermione y Marian a Harry, ambos se quedaron viendo estaban muy nerviosos)

**MARIAN:** 10 segundos y no un besito simple

**H Y H:** Que pero (No sabían que decir)

**MARIAN:** Quiero seguir jugando y si no se apuran

**H Y H:** Bueno (Ambos se haceros, podría decirse que torpemente, era obvio, el solo había besado a alguien una vez y no le fue muy grato, y fue con su antigua novia Cho Chang, si a esa relación que tenían se le podía llamar noviazgo, además de que nunca le fue realmente sincero y no le agradaba mucho demostrarle cariño a alguien por quien no sentía nada, además el nunca había recibido ese tipo de cariño, por eso se confundió con Cho, aunque también había besado a otra persona, pero le pasaba lo mismo, nunca fue realmente sincero, nunca sintió lo que debería de sentir, fue solo atracción….podría decirse que era una persona con falta de cariño, talvez tenia el cariño de la familia Weasley pero no era lo mismo tener a tus padres contigo, aunque ellos no estaban con el, el los llevaba en el corazón, lo que a Harry le faltaba era el que se siente por hacia una persona en especial, el cual te hace romper todas las barreras con tal de ver feliz a esa persona, con alguien con quien te sientes a gusto, te tiene confianza y siempre esta a tu lado hasta el los peores momentos, el no tenia ni que pensarlo dos veces esa persona era Hermione. Mientras que ella al igual que el se confundió con Ron, pensó que ese cariño que siente por el era amor, además como no conoce los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry acepto salir con Ron, además ella pensaba que como el iba a salir con ella, con una chica que se la pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca, el podría escoger a otra, había muchas que se le acercaban y eran mucho mas bonitas que ella /Según ella/… además ella había besado a Ron, pero no se le hizo la gran cosa, penso que se iba a emocionar, que iba a saltar todo el día, gritar que la había besado, solo se emociono por que fue su primer beso, pero ahora no pensaba eso, si no que seria su primer beso con Harry… se fueron acercando, los ojos marrón que tanto anhelaba estaban frente a los suyos, eran tan hermosos, con ganas de quedarse así y verlos por siempre, mientras que ella miraba esos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, que aunque los años habían borrado algo des u brillo aun estaba como el primer día que lo miro cuando tenían 11 años, nunca pensó que serian tan buenos amigos aunque ella soñaba que fueran algo mas… Sus labios estabas a escasos segundos y hasta que sintieron los labios de la persona que estaba frente a ellos, como el beso no iba a durar tenían que aprovechar eso tiempo, pues tal vez era una oportunidad única, era algo que nunca iban a olvidar…al principio fue solo un roce, pero mientras pasaban los segundo se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, Ron no dejaba de verlos no muy enojado, pues sabia que en el estaban naciendo nuevos sentimientos por otra persona… el tiempo se acababa 4, 3, 2, 1… se separaron rápidamente, un leve rubor había en las mejillas de ambos, que cada vez se hacia mas intenso y hasta podría compararse con el cabello de Ron)

**MARIAN:** Vez no estuvo tan mal, ah Harry ten

**HARRY:** (Le dio una servilleta y señalo su labio, este se limpio y noto que en la servilleta estaba marcado un color rosa, era el labial de Hermione) Gra…gracias La bese, me beso, pero en verdad esto que siento es amor, pero ella sale con Ron, estés o no enamorado de ella tendrás que olvidarlo, eres su amigo, no puedes traicionarlos de esa forma, de por si Ron esta enojado conmigo y si le llego con esto no me querrá en Hogwarts ni en ningún otro lado, pero que puedo hacer, sus labios son tan calidos, esos ojos, pero Harry en que piensas, no puedo evitarlo nunca había besado a alguien de esa forma, que envidia me da Ron, el la tiene a su lado y la puede besar cuando el quiera, me tengo que conformar con esto, algo que nunca voy a olvidar, uno nunca sabe, podría ser mi ultimo beso (Estaba tan confundido, no solo por sus sentimientos hacia Hermione si no porque no sabia cuando se iba a enfrentar a Voldemort o cuando se iba aparecer y matarlo)

**MARIAN:** En que piensas

**HARRY:** Eh (Lo saco de sus pensamientos) En nada

**HERMIONE:** Me beso, me beso me beso, lo beso es increíble sus labios son tan, como describirlos, tan calidos, tan… jamás me habían besado de esa forma, o será que yo lo bese así, eso me da igual sus labios, lo bese, lo mire a los ojos, a sus ojos tan hermosos, que parecen dos esmeraldas brillantes aunque han perdido un poco de brillo por todo lo que pasado, pero algún día todo acabara y Voldemort será derrotado y Harry podrá ser feliz con la persona que ame, aunque me duele admitirlo, pero si yo no puedo darle ese cariño, que se lo de alguien que merezca de todo corazón su cariño, su amor, su compresión, su soledad, todo, pues el no solo es Harry Potter o el niño que vivió, el capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor si no que es un excelente amigo, es una persona tan tierna, amable, bondadoso, y que siempre tiene ese gran peso encima, lo de Voldemort, lo de sus padres, lo de Sirius, pero aun así sigue adelante, casi no hablamos el curso pasado y no se como se siente, pero aunque no hubiera pasado todo eso, el siempre nos trata de ocultar todo eso, como se siente, solo nos demuestra su enojo al no poder hacer nada y mirar como personas inocentes mueren, es un gran peso, pero aunque el no lo admita esta muy dolido, casi no lo eh visto llorar pero conmigo no se avergüenza, nunca pensé que un chico fuera así, pero hasta mi no me importaría llorar delante de todos, solo que el no lo hace por que no quiere la lastima de nadie, si de por si todos se le quedan viendo pero solo espero que todo esto se acabe

**RON:** Hermione te estoy hablando (La saco de sus pensamientos esta se ruborizo)

**HERMIONE:** Yo lo siento

**RON:** Que tu mama hablo, en una hora llega

**HERMIONE:** En una hora a bueno (Ella estaba ida, pensando solo en una cosa, en el beso, estaba entre feliz y contenta porque la había besado, nunca se había sentido así, pero por otro lado se sentía tan mal pues nunca iba a poder decirle lo que en verdad siente por, no sabia porque tan solo con un beso muchas cosas cambian, ahora tenia claro lo que iba a hacer tenia que hablar con Ron y decirle lo que siente por el, porque no era justo para nadie, ella no sentía lo mismo que el y no tenia muy en cuenta los verdaderos sentimientos de Ron, era lo mejor, así no iban a sufrir tanto)

**MARIAN:** Les agradezco a todos que hayan venido… a donde fue Dudley

**DUDLEY:** Aquí (Venia de su casa) Harry te llego una carta

**HARRY:** Carta para mí

**DUDLEY:** Ya sabes de tu escuela… de ese tal "dumblandorre"

**HARRY:** ¿Qué? De Dumblendore

**DUDLEY:** Si de ese

**HERMIONE:** De el, pero

**MARIAN:** ¿Quién es Dumblendore?

**RON:** El director del colegio de Harry

**MARIAN:** Debe ser importante

**DUDLEY:** Si y una de un tal Lupin, ve si no mi papa las va a romper, y no me preguntes que no soy tu mensajero

**HARRY:** Si gracias, perdón me voy (Se va rápidamente)

**RON:** Que podrá ser, para que le manden una lechu carta sabiendo que podría ser intercep

**HERMIONE: RON** (El entendió)

**HARRY: **Me tengo que ir, adiós y gracias Marian

**MARIAN:** De nada, gracias a ti (El entro rápidamente a la casa de sus tíos y les pidió las cartas, aunque le fue difícil que se la dieran pero al final su tía le dijo que se las dieran) Pero que no el entra hasta dentro de 1 mes aproximadamente

**HERMIONE:** Si pero talvez quiere saber como esta, o le va a pedir algunos documento o que se yo Que es lo que pasa

**RON:** Si podría ser por eso no hay que preocuparse Pero que es lo que me pasa, Hermione es mi novia pero cuando se estaban besando no dejaba de ver a Marian, es linda tenemos mucho en común pero que cosas dices Ron la acabas de conocer y tu quieres a Hermione o es lo que yo creo, deba de hablar con ella, no quiero que luego no quiero cometer un error, estoy tan confundido, aparte debo de hablar con Harry para pedirle disculpas… que pasaría si no fuera novio de Hermione, ella y Harry hacen bonita pareja pero Ron en que piensas

**MARIAN:** A mi no me engañan a Hermione le gusta Harry, aunque a Harry parece que también le gusta no estoy tan segura es muy reservado, y a Ron parece que solo sale con ella por que le gusta, yo creo que es lindo… pero que estoy pensando, quiero hacerla de cupido o que y mi premio seria Ron que cosas piensas Marian… ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando me vean en Hogwarts

**/ESA MARIAN RESULTO SER TREMENDA, ACASO LE QUITARA EL NOVIO A HERMIONE, SE LLEVA BIEN CON RON Y HERMIONE QUIERE A HARRY, IGUAL QUE EL A ELLA/**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: CARTAS

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**CARTAS**

(Harry entro rápidamente a la casa y le pidió las cartas)

**VERMON:** Que fue lo que te dijimos sobre las cartas eh

**HARRY:** Lo se pero yo no les dije que me mandaran esas lechu, digo cartas

**VERMON:** Y tu crees que yo te las voy a dar, ya te hemos dado muchos permisos, no te debes de confiar

**PETUNIA:** Vermon (Se escuchaba muy preocupada)

**VERMON:** Que pasa

**PETUNIA:** Dale las cartas

**VERMON:** Pero

**PETUNIA:** Ya lo hablamos

**VERMON:** De acuerdo (Le da las cartas de mala gana y el las habré sin importarle leerlas enfrente de ellos) Pero ya sabes no te confies eh queda claro

**HARRY:** Si (Harry tomo las cartas y miro que una era de Dumblendore y la otra de Remus)

La carta de Dumblendore decía algo así:

_**Querido Harry:**_

_Debes de alistar todas tus cosas a mas tardar para mañana, paso algo terrible, el cuartel fue descubierto y ahora estaremos en un lugar que a ti te persónese, si que te pertenece me refiero al castillo de Godric Gryffindor, pero por que digo que te pertenece, eso te lo diré cuando te encuentres en ese lugar._

_No te preocupes por que si la carta pudo haber sido interceptada, de eso ya nos arreglamos, pero solo espero que cuando te cuente todo lo hagas con calma, y te pido disculpas por no haberte informado de nada, solo era que no quería preocuparte, ya tienes mucho con todo lo de la profecía para saber todo lo que a pasado, Lupin y otros irán por ti, ya le avisamos a los padres de Hermione para que ella junto con Ron se vallan contigo, se que ellos son tus amigos y no querrás ocultarles nada, y si te sientes mejor diles lo de la profecía, solo espero que entiendas todo lo que te voy a contar._

_**Con cariño: Albus Dumblendore**_

(Harry se sorprendió bastante por lo que siguió con la de Lupin)

_**Querido Harry:**_

_Antes que nada te mando saludos, se que no nos hemos hablado desde que terminaste tu curso, pero ya sabes porque, se que en estos momentos ya habrás leído la carta de Albus, no te preocupes a nadie del cuartel le paso nada y no pudieron averiguar nada "Eso creo", pero lo importante es que ya encontramos otro lugar y esta mucho mejor que el otro, si el castillo de Godric Gryffindor, como Albus te dijo, todo se te dirá con calma cuando estemos en ese lugar, espero que te encuentre bien y si algo te pasa no lo dudes y cuéntamelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi, además te voy a dar una sorpresa cuando entres a Hogwarts, solo **se paciente y no te metas en problemas.**_

_**Con cariño, Remus**_

_**PD: Se paciente y trata de entender cuando te cuenten todo.**_

(Harry estaba muy contento, pues ellos lo tomaban en cuenta, sus tíos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos)

**VERMON:** Que pasa

**HARRY:** Me voy a ir

**VERMON:** Ir, a donde

**HARRY:** A un castillo

**VERMON:** Castillo pero, cuando

**HARRY:** Mañana, no se preocupen vendrán por mi

**PETUNIA:** Eh yo, tengo que darte algo (Algo nerviosa y a la vez preocupada)

**HARRY:** ¿Para mí?

**PETUNIA:** Si y no hables solo tómalo… ven acá esta

**HARRY:** Esta bien (La sigue y se da cuenta que van al látigo, casi no entraba ahí pues le tenían prohibida la entrada, no sabia porque razón, pero cuando entro se dio cuenta porque había muchas cajas y cosas muy viejas y había cosas que el reconocía, había un caldero, una túnica, unos pergaminos, unas plumas muy viejas y usadas, lo que no sabia era porque estaban esas cosas ahí) Pero

**PETUNIA:** Te preguntaras porque estarán ahí verdad (El no contesto)… Eran de tu madre

**HARRY:** De verdad todo esto era de ella… puedo preguntarte algo

**PETUNIA:** Si

**HARRY:** Pero porque las tiene

**PETUNIA:** Pensaras que todo este tiempo fui muy grosera contigo, pero tuve mis razones

**HARRY:** Que (Desconcertado)

**PETUNIA:** Me recordabas a Lily y si me encariñaba contigo me iba ser muy difícil olvidarlo

**HARRY:** Yo

**PETUNIA:** Si por eso te trate así, además se que tu te iras y yo no podré detenerte se que tienes una misión, recibí una carta de tu director

**HARRY:** De Dumblendore pero (Harry estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su tía) Estará bien no la habrán utilizado los mortifagos

**PETUNIA:** Si… se que este es tu ultimo curso y que cuando salgas podrás hacer lo que quieras, irte a vivir a donde mas te plazca y me agradeció todo lo que hicimos por ti, se que no te tratamos de la mejor manera pero entiendeme, yo quise mucho a Lily pero desde que entro a Hogwarts nunca estaba, y después que nos llega con la noticia que se va a casar, era mi hermana, mi amiga pero el ser lo que es no

**HARRY:** Tía yo no (Su tía comenzó a sacar cosas de las cajas y en eso saco otro carta, esta era de Lily, iba dirigida a el)

**PETUNIA:** Toma era de tu madre, pero te recomiendo que la leas cundo te vallas se que tus amigos van a estar ahí, y

**HARRY:** Lo entiendo gracias tía

**PETUNIA:** Pero dime porque se mueve (Se refería a unas fotos de su mama cuando tenia su edad) Era muy bonita

**HARRY:** Las fotos tienen un hechizo (Mirándolas fotos muy emocionado)

**PETUNIA:** Es como si estuviera viva verdad

**HARRY:** Si lo se

**PETUNIA:** Con que ese es James, esta idéntico a ti, a excepción de los ojos

**HARRY:** Tía de tu familia quien tiene los ojos vedes

**PETUNIA:** En yo nadie que yo sepa, debió ser un pariente lejano (Se dio cuenta que su tía se puso nervioso, algo le estará ocultando… en eso entra Dudley y se quedo asombrado de todas esas cosas)

**DUDLEY:** ¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa? Tengo hambre… pero ¿Qué es todo esto, las fotos se mueven

**PETUNIA:** Cosas de tu tía

**DUDLEY:** ¿Mi tía Lily?

**HARRY:** ¿Qué es esto? (Era un pequeño cofre)

**PETUNIA:** No se, no se como se abre

**HARRIY:** Pero parece sencillo

**PETUNIA:** No podemos abrirlo (Harry lo hace y el cofre se abre rápidamente) ¿Pero cómo? (Era como si Harry fuera el único que podía abrir el cofre)

**HARRY:** Solo lo abrí y ya (Comenzó a mirar que había dentro del cofre había otra carta solo que esta era de su padre, no la leyó pues solo con tenerla pensaba que iba a llorar) Es de mi padre (Lo dijo en un tono muy serio… también había dos anillos muy bonitos de oro……….uno era tenia el símbolo de Gryffindor y el otro que al parecer era de mujer, tenia forma de una rosa, se quedo observando los dos anillos y pero había una pequeña nota)

La cual decía algo así:

_**Querido Hijo**_

_Estos anillos que tienen en tus manos, es uno para ti y el otro dáselo a la persona en la que mas confíes, con la que te sientas seguro, con el tiempo sabrás el porque._

_**Usalos correctamente**_

**_Con amor tus padres James y Lily_**

**PETUNIA:** ¿Qué pasa? (Sorprendida, además por el silencio de Harry)

**HARRY:** Nada

**DUEDLEY:** Pero Harry que fue lo que le paso a tus padres exactamente (Cambio de tema al ver la cara que puso Harry)

**/ ¿SE PREOCUPAN POR EL? ¿QUÉ PASA/**

**PETUNIA: DUDLEY **(Bastante enojada, pues ella si sabia algo de eso)

**HARRY:** Los mataron

**DUDLEY:** (Paso saliva) ¿Quién, ¿Pero cómo?…

**HARRY:** (El comenzó a relatarle todo, su tío Vermon entro y escucho todo, nunca pensó todo lo que Harry había sufrido) Y cada año trata de matarme sea como sea, pero sus planes al parecer y para beneficio mío fallan

**PETUNIA:** (Quien ahora estaba preguntado) Pero cuales la razón por la que el quiso matarte cuando eras un niño

**HARRY:** Por una profecía

**VERMON:** Profecía (Pregunto tío Vermon desconcertado)

**HARRY:** Si una profecía que decía que yo era el único que podría derrotarlo a Voldemort, pero en la batalla final o el muere o el me mata, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro viva

**PETUNIA:** Pero no sabes cuando va a ocurrir

**HARRY:** No siempre estoy con esa angustia pues desde que me entere, no se si mañana

**PETUNIA:** Si pero aquí estas bien no

**HARRY:** Si pero, tengo que ir a

**PETUNIA:** Al castillo Gryffindor

**HARRY:** Pero como

**VERMON: Todo este tiempo estuviste arriesgando nuestras vidas **(Lo agarro de la camisa)

**PETUNIA: Vermon por favor**

**HARRY:** No se preocupen mañana vendrán por mí y me iré y talvez nunca me volverán a ver

**PETUNIA:** Vermon no recuerdas que lo prometiste, además tu sabes que muchos como nosotros han muerto y no es por su culpa, ese hombre no tiene corazón, por su culpa Lily murió y muchos como Harry se quedaron sin padres al parecer parece que el que no tiene corazón eres tu (Estaba llorando era la primera vez que la miraba así)

**HARRY:** Tía

**PETUNIA:** Y tu Harry Dumblendore me lo dijo, se que te sientes culpable por las muertes de esas personas pero debes de saber que las acciones que haga ese hombre no tienen nada que ver contigo, talvez pensaras que no nos importa lo que te pase pero sabiendo como esta la situación nadie sea mago o personas como nosotros querrá sufrir de esa forma, muchas personas sin importar quienes sean han muerto o sufrido la muerte de algún ser querido, pero ten en mente que esto no es tu culpa en vez de eso debes de demostrar que sigues adelante Lily no querrá verte así, además Lily me dijo que ella iba en la casa Gryffindor y que los que entran en esa casa están llenos de valor, pues al parecer tu también estas en esa casa verdad

**HARRY:** Si

**PETUNIA:** Entonces no te dejes vencer por eso

**VERMON:** Lo siento Harry

**HARRY:** Eh no importa gracias

**DUDLEY:** Cuando salgas de Hogwarts me enseñas como haces esos hechizos, llevo 6 años y con este van a ser 7 años queriendo ver como lo haces o esa escoba tuya… esta increíble

**HARRY:** De acuerdo

**VERMON:** Es verdad que miraste a tus amigos en la fiesta de Marian

**HARRY:** Si Hermione es prima de Marian

**PETUNIA:** A la pareja de dentistas, los cuñados de

**VERMON:** Que pequeño es el mundo

**DURLSEY:** Y también andaba Ron, no me habías dicho que tu novia era tan bonita

**PETUNIA:** Tienes novia

**HARRY:** No… porque dices eso

**DURLSEY:** Que no Hermione es tu novia

**HARRY:** (Se ruborizo tanto que podría ser confundido con el cabello de Ron) Claro que no ella es novia de Ron

**DURLSEY:** ¿Es su novia? Pues eso no parecía además tú te la pasaste casi todo el tiempo con ella y Marian con Ron parece que ellos se llevan muy bien

**PETUNIA:** Te lo tenías bien escondido eh (En eso llego una carta, esta era de Cho Chang, pero quien le había dado su dirección)

**DUDLEY:** Una admiradora

**HARRY:** No pero quien le dio la dirección

**VERMON:** Parece que estas enojado con ella

**HARRY:** No es eso

**DUDLEY:** Al ver tu cara se nota que es de una chica que quiere salir contigo (El no dijo nada, como iba a decirles que ella era su ex novia) Vamos se sincero

**HARRY:** Era mi novia

**DULEY:** Era, y porque te dejo (Vermon y Petunia decidieron irse porque al parecer la conversación se estaba volviendo un tanto embarazosa además así podrían hablar con mas confianza)

**HARRY:** No, ambos decidimos eso

**DUDLEY:** Y aun la quieres

**HARRY:** Nunca la quise de la forma a la que te refieres

**DUDLEY:** Ah

**HARRY:** No tenemos nada en común pero ella sigue insistiendo

**DUDLEY:** Hace cuando que terminaron

**HARRY:** La verdad que ni me acuerdo, ya es pasado, ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando comencé a salir con ella

**DUDLEY:** Pero, no hay otra

**HARRY:** ¿Otra?

**DUDLEY:** Otra chica que te guste (El no contesto)… se trata de Hermione si se trata de ella

**HARRY:** Si me gusta y que (Tenia que admitirlo, estaba loco por ella)

**DUDLEY:** Pero ella

**HARRY:** Si lo se no se como me fui a fijar en ella

**DUDLEY:** Pero chicas hay muchas

**HARRY:** Pero no como ella

**DUDLEY:** No se mucho de esto pero, la quieres

**HARRY:** Más que eso

**DUDLEY:** La tienes difícil

**HARRY:** Y tu que me dices, tú y Marissa que eh

**DUDLEY:** Que con ella (Se ruborizo un poco)

**HARRY:** Que te gusta y no me mientas (Se la paso todo el rato platicando con Durlsey que se olvido de la carta, hasta que bajaron a cenar y se sorprendieron que había un pequeño pastel y una comida que se miraba muy deliciosa)

**PETUNIA:** Como mañana te vas decidimos festejar tu cumpleaños por adelantado

**HARRY:** De verdad (Sin creerselo)

**VERMON:** Si

**PETUNIA:** Y la carta la leíste

**HARRY:** ¿Carta? No

**PETUNIA:** Ah (Ella no dejaba de ver a Dudley que estaba riéndose para si mismo) que es tan gracioso

**DUDLEY:** Nada solo me acorde de un chiste (El no podía decir nada porque si no Harry diría lo de Marissa, Harry nunca pensó que se la pasaría tan bien con ellos por lo menos así se olvidaba de todos sus sufrimientos) Y la profesora se asusto jajaja

**PETUNIA:** Y tu Harry que nos cuentas de tu escuela

**HARRY: **Bueno como ya saben hay 4 casas las cuales son (Comenzó a relatar algunas de sus anécdotas) y mí querido profesos de pociones

**DUDLEY:** Lo dices como si no te cayera bien como mi profesor de Física

**HARRY:** Por lo mismo, es que siempre la trae contra mí

**/SI IGUAL QUE CIERTA PROFESORA QUE ME DA CLASES/**

**PETUNIA:** Pero porque

**HARRY:** Porque me parezco a mi padre solo por eso (Las horas paraban y la platica seguía ahora estaba hablando de el Quidditch) Si y yo soy el buscador, mi obligación es atrapar la snitch dorada que vale 150 y si la atrapo antes que el otro jugador el juego se acaba (Todos estaba asombrados) es lo que mas me gusta de Hogwarts

**PETUNIA:** Creo que es hora de irse a la cama, además me parece que van a venir por ti temprano, debes de alistar tus cosas

**HARRY:** Si

**DUDLEY:** Y leer la carta

**HARRY:** Si pero las cartas de mis padres

**PETUNIA:** Buenas noches, Durlsey cariño

**DUEDLEY:** Si mama (Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y luego le da uno a Harry este estaba asombrado de todo lo que estaba pasando, lo único que no quería era despertar y ver que todo era como antes, se fue rápidamente a la cama y miro que casi tenia todo ordenado pues ya había acabado sus deberes y solo le faltaba acomodar su ropa, su tía entro y le dio algo de ropa nueva que se miraba que era de muy buena calidad)

**PETUNIA:** Espero que te guste

**HARRY:** Pero tía yo

**PETUNIA:** Nada de pero acéptalos además esa ropa casi ni te queda

**HARRY:** Gracias tía (El le da un abrazo, le agrado tanto, nunca había sentido algo así, se estaba comportando como lo que era, su tía, no le importaba todo lo que había pasado, ese día le demostró que estaba arrepentida y se estaban comportando como lo que debían comportarse con el) Buenas noches (Harry se fue a dormir, nunca pensó que todo esto le pasaría ese día, su encuentro con Hermione y Ron, el beso con Hermione, el cambio de sus tíos y de Dudley)

**HARRY:** Fue un día asombroso, nunca pensé que se comportarían de esa forma pero me alegro, no se como fue que me atreví a contarles todo eso, pero por lo menos ya no sabes y me sentí aliviado desahogarme de esa forma, y no guardármelo como siempre lo hago, y mirar a Hermione y a Ron, y como me lo suponía… son novios, pero quien será ese chico al que le gusta Hermione, parece que lo quiere mucho, pero que se cree, es una chica muy linda, muy buena muy inteligente y ese beso, fue el mejor que me hallan dado en toda mi vida, fue muy diferente al beso que me dio Cho, este aunque fue solo por el juego lo sentí sincero, fue diferente podría decirse que apasionado, no se mucho de eso pero por lo menos me alegro que una vez en mi vida bese a la chica mas bella de todo Hogwarts, talvez siento algo de celos, pero con ese gran peso que tengo encima no puedo darle nada, no se talvez lo mejor es que Ron este con ella puede que luego llegue a quererlo como el al quiere, mañana me iré, es increíble que valla al castillo Gryffindor, debe de tener grandes cosas, pero bueno creo que es hora de dormir (Al poco rato se queda profundamente dormido, pensando en todo lo que le paso ese día, estaba tan contento sobre todo por el beso con Hermione, desearía estar en Hogwarts para ver la cara que ponen Ron y Hermione cuando se enteren que Marian era su prima hasta para el se le hizo algo sorprendente, pero se alegraba, además se le callo muy bien, pero sobre todo a Ron, no llego a pensar que ellos pudieran ser algo, pues ese día solo tenia ojos para Hermione, y aunque el no lo sabia ella al igual que el solo tenia ojos para el, si tan solo supieran la verdad las cosas serian diferentes pero no, por algo pasan las cosas, puede que para bien o para mal pero siempre tienen un porque solo deseaba que fuera para algo bueno)

**/FUE UN CAPÍTULO LLENO DE SORPRESAS, EN ESPECIAL PARA HARRY, SUS PADRES LE DEJARON UNAS CARTAS, SUS TÍOS SE PORTARON AMABLES, PERO COMO HABÍA DICHO AQUÍ OCURREN MILAGROS, CREO QUE ESE DEBERÍA SER EL NOMBRE VERDADERO DEL FIC/**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: EL CASTILLO GRYFFINDOR

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**El castillo Gryffindor**

(Harry se encontraba en su cama durmiendo placidamente cuando de repente, escucha la voz de su tía llamándole)

**HARRY:** ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

**PETUNIA:** **HARRY DESPIERTA**

**HARRY:** Parece que si **YA VOY** (Estaba tan desilusionado porque al parecer todo lo que había pasado fue un sueño)

**PETUNIA: **El Sr. Lupin te esta esperando

**HARRY:** Que dijo Lupin entonces (Bajo rápidamente y saludo a Remus muy contento) **REMUS HOLA** (Le da un abrazo)

**REMUS:** Harry hola pero suéltame (Lo suelta algo ruborizado)

**HARRY:** Lo siento

**REMUS:** Al parecer parece que cada vez que te veo creces más

**HARRY:** Vamos ya, porque tan temprano

**REMUS:** No quiero que nos agarre la luz de la luna (Lo dijo en broma, de forma que pareciera que se refería a la noche)

**HARRY:** A si

**REMUS:** Y has mirado a Ron o a Hermione

**HARRY:** Ayer los mire

**REMUS:** ¿Ayer?

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Me habían dicho que iban a venir como por estos alrededores pero

**HARRY:** Pues resulta que

**PETUNIA:** Dudley y el fueron a la fiesta de Marian la vecina y

**HARRY:** Mi prima

**REMUS:** Prima pero como

**PETUNIA:** Hija de un hermano mío

**REMUS:** Lily tenía otro hermano

**PETUNIA:** Si pero muria hace 5 años, el era como ustedes

**REMUS:** ¿Mago? (Muy sorprendido de que Lily haya tenido otro hermano)

**PETUNIA:** Si

**REMUS:** Nunca nos hablo de el, pero James lo sabía

**PETUNIA:** Al parecer si, pero creo que ella le pidió que no se lo dijeran a nadie por la seguridad de el, pero no sirvió de mucho solo evitaron que su muerte no fuera tan pronto

**HARRY:** Remus porque el profesor Dum (Pero es interrumpido por Remus)

**REMUS:** Sabes que mientras estés fuera del colegio el solo Dumblendore o Albus

**HARRY:** Bueno

**REMUS:** Además ya vas a cumplir 17, ah y que me querías decir

**HARRY:** Porque decía que íbamos a ir a un lugar que me pertenece

**REMUS:** Cuando llegues lo sabrás

**HARRY:** Esta bien y que a pasado

**REMUS:** No querrás saberlo

**HARRY:** Pero Remus crees que no quiero saberlo, todo este tiempo sin noticias, se que puede que no sean buenas pero no quiero estar tan aislado

**REMUS:** Harry pero

**HARRY: Ya, esta bien, si piensas que voy a cometer una imprudencia esta bien, o que cuando me lo digas me sienta culpable bien** (Se va y lo deja y solo se escucha como asota la puerta)

**REMUS:** El mismo carácter que su padre

**PETUNIA:** No es la primera vez que se pone así verdad (Con cierto de miedo y muy sorprendida de la actitud de Harry)

**REMUS:** No pero es natural, quiere respuestas pero tiene que saber que no podemos dárselas todas

**PETUNIA:** Pero no cree que el mas que nadie merece esas respuestas

**REMUS:** ¿Qué?

**PETUNIA:** Si, ya que el es el único que puede derrotarlo, debe de saber como se comporta ese hombre

**REMUS:** Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

**PETUNIA:** El nos lo dijo, además más veces se ha enfrentado a el que todo ustedes y casi muere o me equivoco

**REMUS:** Bueno

**PETUNIA:** Además ya tiene la suficiente edad como para saberlo, por favor denle las respuestas que quiere, el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros he mirado como ha cambiado, se que es muy feliz en Hogwarts, pero al guardarse todo ese sufrimiento para así, se esta amargando la vida y aunque no esta muerto como Lily es peor que eso, se que no me he comportado como lo que debí ser para el pero

**REMUS:** Yo la entiendo Lily para mi fue una gran amiga y le estoy agradeciendo protegiendo a Harry, pero se que llegara el día en el que el tendrá que protegerse solo, pero por lo menos hago lo que puedo, además nunca había conocido a un chico como el, se atrevería a arriesgar su vida con tal de sus amigos sean felices

(Seguían hablando cuando entro Dudley)

**DUDLEY:** Ah perdón buenos días

**REMUS:** Buenos días tú debes ser Durlsey

**DUDLEY:** Si pero

**REMUS:** Soy Remus Lupin un amigo y ex profesor de Harry

**DUDLEY:** Es un mago eso es genial me podría mostrar algo de sus poderes

**PETUNIA:** Durlsey por favor

**REMUS:** No importa, después de tanto tiempo de saber que existe la magia querrás saber que es

**DUDLEY:** Si lo único que recuerdo fue cuando ese gigante me puso una cola de cerdo

**REMUS:** Hagrid hizo eso ja ja ja (Como Petunia estaba limpiando la mesa, sin querer dejo caer una de sus tazas favoritas y se rompió en mil pedazos)

**PETUNIA:** ¡Mi taza favorita!

**REMUS:** No se preocupe…reparo (Con un simple movimiento de varita la taza volvió a estar como antes y Dudley no dejaba de aplaudir)

**DUDLEY:** Es increíble, mamá y donde esta Harry hace rato escuche su dulce voz

**HARRY:** Te oí (En eso llega Harry)

**DUDLEY:** Hola

**REMUS:** Ya es tarde

**HARRY:** No te preocupes ya empaque todo (Se miraba tan bien, que parecía que no había pasado nada)

**PETUNIA:** Ayúdales Durlsey (Fueron por su baúl, por la jaula de Hedwig, su escoba y demás cosas, solo tenia afuera la ropa que se iba a poner la cual era de la que le regalo su tía) Anda vete a dar un baño y cambiarte

**HARRY:** Si (Eso hace, se baña y se pone la ropa nueva, la cual le quedaba a la medida y se le miraba muy bien, trato de arreglarse el cabello pero por mas esfuerzos que hacia no lo lograba además así se le miraba bien)

**PETUNIA:** Ya, y el cabello

**REMUS:** Así déjeselo es imposible tiene el pelo igual de rebelde que su padre

**PETUNIA:** Por lo menos no se te ve mal, de seguro que muchas chicas van de tras de ti

**REMUS:** Ya lo hacen es el chico mas (Harry se ruborizo)

**HARRY: REMUS **(Todo ruborizado)

**DUDLEY:** Apoco no lo sabia (Tenían todo listo Petunia se despide de el y le da un abrazo)

**PETUNIA:** Cuídate y ya sabes no te olvides de nosotros

**DUDLEY:** Adiós ah y no te preocupes por lo de enseñarme eso de la magia el Sr. Lupin ya nos dio una demostración pero si quieres aquí voy a estar

**HARRY:** Si de acuerdo (Algo desconcertado)

**DUDLEY:** Adiós me saludas a mi primita

**REMUS:** Vas a ver a tu prima pero (Sin entender nada)

**HARRYY: DUDLEY**

**REMUS:** Andando adiós y gracias por todo

**PETUNIA:** De nada adiós y cuídate (Se habían ido en un coche y cuando comenzó a andar)

**HARRY:** No me digas que iremos hasta ese lugar en eso

**REMUS:** No primero pasaremos por Ron y Hermione, siempre actúan así

**HARRY:** No apenas ayer que lo hicieron, mi tía me contó cosas de mi madre y me dio una carta de ella y una de el

**REMUS:** Y ya las leíste

**HARRY:** No aun no

**REMUS:** No me habías dicho que tenías una prima

**HARRY:** Me entere ase poco

**REMUS:** Si pero otra cosa, el no se refería e ella, a quien eh (Harry no decía nada) Es alguien que te gusta, mira tu cara si lo es quien es anda díselo al viejo Remus o Lunático

**HARRY:** Es ella es

**REMUS:** Hermione

**HARRY:** ¿Qué, pero, ¿Cómo?

**REMUS:** Me di cuenta cuando estabas en sexto por la forma que la mirabas pero

**HARRY:** Lo se pero aun no entiendo como es que me fui a fijar en ella

**REMUS:** Así estaba tu padre

**HARRY:** Pero lo mío es diferente

**REMUS:** No es igual

**HARRY:** ¿Cómo que igual?

**REMUS:** Tu mama y Sirius salieron

**HARRY:** Imposible, pero (Sin creer lo que acababa de decir Remus, Sirius, su padrino y su madre salieron)

**REMUS:** Al final se dieron cuenta que no iba a funcionar y además Sirius se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que James sentía por Lily además de que ella le había confesado que sentía algo por James

**HARRY:** Nunca pensé

**REMUS:** Pero aun así siguieron siendo buenos amigos

**HARRY:** Si pero que esperanzas tengo, ella quiere a

**REMUS:** Pero puede que les pase igual que a ellos

**HARRY:** Ella quiere a otro chico (Lo dijo con cierto dolor y coraje, al saber que otro chico había ganado el amor de Hermione)

**REMUS:** ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** Ella me lo contó

**REMUS:** Te confía muchas cosas

**HARRY:** Así como yo a ella

**REMUS:** No has pensado que ese chico seas tú

**HARRY: ¿QUÉ?**

**REMUS:** Es algo, tienen tanto en común, se confían todo y

**HARRY:** Aunque sintiera algo por mi, con todo lo que ha pasado yo

**REMUS:** Pero eso no te va impedir que quieras a alguien

**HARRY:** No es eso, no quiero que le pase nada, es mejor así

**REMUS:** (Se acercaron a la casa de Hermione, ya los estaban esperando, se asombraron al ver como iba Harry) Hola buenos días

**SRA. GRANGER:** Buenos días

**REMUS:** Remus Lupin

**SRA. GRANGER:** Soy la mama de Hermione… hola Harry hace que no te veía, estas tan cambiado

**HARRY:** Hola Sr. Granger (Algo ruborizado por la forma que lo miraban)

**REMUS:** Es hora de irnos

**HERMIONE:** Pero esta algo lejos

**REMUS:** Lo se, usaremos un trasladador

**HERMIONE:** Pero

**REMUS:** Todo lo que el sea tocado por el auto

**HERMIONE:** Ah es increíble

**REMUS:** Vamonos

**SRA. GRANGER:** Cuídense, me escribes

**HERMIONE:** Si mamá adiós

**RON:** Adiós

**REMUS:** Andando

**HERMIONE:** Pero porque al castillo Gryffindor

**REMUS:** Todo a su tiempo

**RON:** Y es grande

**REMUS:** Si, primero nos alejaremos de los Muggles (Cundo estaban alejados Remus se dio cuenta de lo poco que hablaban) ¿Qué les pasa? Antes era difícil callarlos y ahora

**HARRY:** Nada (Mirando hacia la ventana, Harry estaba sentado enfrente junto con Remus, mientras que Ron, quien estaba sentado atrás, junto con Hermione se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver la ventana de atrás del lado izquierdo)

**RON:** Lo mismo digo

**REMUS:** Y ya pensaron en los otros jugadores que faltan para el equipo (Dijo eso pues nunca pensó que el auto se iba a sentir tan vació con tanto silencio, por lo que disidido ese tema que era muy interesante para ambos y así ambos entrarían en la platica)

**HARRY:** Aun no, solo faltan 2 cazadores

**RON:** ¿Quién crees que sea bueno para el puesto?

**HARRY:** Bueno es difícil me dejaron dos chicos de de 5 y también tenemos que pensar el suplentes pues no sabemos

**REMUS:** Lo mismo pensaba tu padre

**RON:** Es verdad que se va a celebrar ese torneo entre escuelas

**HARRY:** Aun no se nada

**HERMIONE:** No crees que aquí esta bien

**REMUS:** Si (Hermione se sentía también de que Ron y Harry se hablaran otra vez… y en un dos por tres estaban en el Valle Godric) Bienvenidos al Valle Godric

**HARRY:** Remus

**REMUS:** ¿Qué pasa?

**HARRY:** Por aquí esta la casa de

**REMUS:** Si pero te recomiendo que aun no, primero a lo que venimos y antes de que regresen yo te llevo personalmente

**HARRY:** Gracias Remus

**HERMIONE:** Es increíble, es tan hermoso

**REMUS:** Y por acá esta el castillo Gryffindor (Era grandísimo y muy bonito) Aun me sigue sorprendiendo (En cuento se bajaron con sus cosas unos elfos fueron por sus maletas y todo lo que traían) Harry el es Binky

**BINKY:** Amo Harry que bueno que vino

**HARRY:** ¿Amo, pero, ¿Por qué? yo no

**BINKY:** Si usted es nuestro amo

**HERMIONE:** No nos habías dicho que tenias a un

**HARRY:** Pero no lo conozco

**BINKY:** Pero nosotros a usted si amo Harry desde que el amo James y la ama Lily (Se puso triste) Pero bueno, para que vea que no miento su color favorito es el rojo

**HARRY:** Si pero

**BINKY:** Y le encanta

**REMUS:** Bueno lleva sus cosas si no el amo Harry se va a enojar

**BINKY:** No yo no quiero que el amo se enoje, si el amo se enoja será culpa de

**REMUS:** Anda

**HARRY:** Remus me puedes

**REMUS:** Todo a su tiempo (En cuento entraron se sorprendieron mas, si por fuera se miraba grande por dentro mas) No es sorprendente… son las 12 creo que es mejor que se vallan a acomodar en sus habitaciones

**HARRY:** Habitaciones pero

**REMUS:** La tuya es la principal, las de ustedes

**BINKY:** Yo los llevare (Binky, el elfo domestico, quien en esos momentos estaba muy contento, no solo se daban cuanta por su gran sonrisa, si por la forma que tenia las ojeras)

**RON:** Si La principal a el pero (Cada quien fue instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones Harry comenzó a hacer las cartas que iba a leer y comenzó con la de su padre pero la dejo pues ni se dio cuenta que ya era hora de comer)

**HARRY:** Que hora es

**RON:** Las 3

**HARRY:** Tanto ha pasado

**HERMIONE:** Te pasa algo

**HARRY:** No nada (Era mentira pues con lo que leyó de la carta que le dio su padre se puso un poco mal, empezó a llegar mas gente, pero Harry no se sentía con ganas de saludar a nadie) Me disculpan no tengo hambre

**REMUS:** Pero si no comiste

**HARRY:** No tengo

**REMUS:** Pero ni siquiera desayunaste en

**HARRY:** Quiero ver algo

**REMUS:** Ah eso si (El le entendió) Binky llevale su comida a su habitación

**HARRY:** No, de verdad

**REMUS:** No

**HARRY:** Pero

**REMUS:** **Harry James Potter Evans vas a comer porque lo digo yo**

**HARRY:** Que miedo me das (El se va)

**REMUS: **Chicos quiero que en lo que resta del día y traten de entender a Harry

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué le pasa?

**REMUS:** Nada solo que, bueno tiene unas cartas de sus padres y creo que eso va ser

**HERMIONE:** De sus padre pero

**REMUS:** Su tía las tenia (Binky le llevo la comida a Harry)

**BINKY:** El amo necesita comer

**HARRY:** Pero yo no quiero, además porque me dices amo

**BINKY:** Porque son órdenes de mi antiguo amo James

**HARRY:** Si pero no estamos en mi casa

**BINKY:** Eso es lo que piensa usted (Harry se quedo pensando en lo que Dumblendore de había dicho)

**HARRY:** ¿Qué, pero

**BINKY:** Yo no soy quien para contarle eso, lo único que se es que usted quiere saber del amo James y de la ama Lily verdad (Aunque Binky sabia que iba hacer mal, sabia como se sentía Harry en esos momentos)

**HARRY:** Por supuesto

**BINKY:** Mañana en la mañana lo llevare a un lugar, solo que nadie debe de saber a donde va y que yo lo lleve

**HARRY:** De acuerdo mañana como a que horas (Muy contento de saber que iba estar en la casa de sus padres, la cual por un año fue su casa)

**BINKY:** A las 6 así nadie se enterara

**HARRY:** Gracias

**BINKY:** Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, pero coma le hará bien

**HARRY:** Si lo voy hacer (Binky se va….Harry suspira y el comienza a comer un poco) Pero porque me dicen eso, todo esto se me hace tan raro, a donde ve llevara ese elfo, algo bueno de esto es que por lo menos hable un poco con Ron y aunque con ella no va ser igual, como podré verla si cada vez que la tengo cerca me pongo nervioso o tengo tantas ganas de decirle que la amo, pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas, solo espero que no se entere y que eso perjudique nuestra amistad, es lo mas valioso que tengo, de tanto pensar en ella y en todo lo que paso se me olvido leer las cartas de mis padres, porque me pongo así, que no esperabas esto (Cada vez que trataba de leer un palabra de la carta se ponía demasiado nervioso, nunca le habían dado nada de ellos solo fotos y mas fotos)

**/TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, AHORA LAS REUNIONES DE LA ORDEN SERÁN EN EL CASTILLO GRYFFINDOR, PERO PORQUE ANTERIORMENTE DUMBLENDORE LE HABÍA DICHO A HARRY QUE LE PERTENECÍA, QUIEREN SABERLO ENTONCES SIGAN LEYENDO/**

**CONTINUARA ( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: UN PEQUEÑO LUGAR

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Un pequeño lugar **

**lleno de grandes recuerdos**

Harry comenzó con la carta de su padre la cual decía algo así:

_**Querido hijo:**_

_Te escribo esta carta con todo mi cariño, se que cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré a tu lado, pero se que no te van a dejar todo y que tu sabrás entenderlo._

_La verdad que me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado todo este tiempo, pero se que no podrá ser así, pero se que estere en tu corazón y con eso me basta, talvez no estaré el día que hagas magia accidentalmente o cuando montes tu primera escoba, o el día que entres a Hogwarts, pero ya sabes el porque, se que serás muy valiente y que estas lleno de valor como todo un Gryffindor, y no solo lo digo porque entraras ahí si no por otra cosa, se que cuando leas esta carta sabrás muchas cosas o ignoraras otras, pero nadie quiere tanto sufrimiento en una persona, y algo no solo **te lo ordeno** como tu padre si no que **te lo suplico**, no te sientas culpable por nuestra muerte, tu y tu madre son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, el día que naciste y que te tuve en mis brazos fue el mejor día de mi vida, aunque para serte sincero cuando me entere que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti casi me desmayo de la emoción, y no te burles cuando a ti te pase estarás igual o peor que yo._

_Si te dije eso que vas a entrar en Gryffindor, es solo una suposición pero creo que es la verdad, pero la verdad es que tu eres el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor al igual que yo, talvez con esto te des cuenta de tantas cosas, y se que Albus era quien te diría eso pero creo que cuando leas esta carta tendrás la suficiente edad como para saberlo además si te ocultamos la verdad es peor y como dice tu madre te vas a enojar porque según ella tenias mi carácter, será verdad pero dejo de escribir por que tu mama me habla… te doy un beso en la mejilla, aun eres un bebe pero se que cuando crezcas serás un chico fuerte, y que serás un chico muy bueno y lleno de valor y sobretodo apuesto como tu padre. Eso es todo…………………………………………………………._

_**Con amor**_

_**Tu padre James**_

(Harry no podía dejar de impedir que las lagrimas cayeran estaba feliz pero a la vez triste, lo que mas le sorprendía de esa carta era eso de que el era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, estaba bastante sorprendido no se lo creía a hora mas nada necesitaba repuestas…. Al poco rato comenzó a leer la carta de su mama)

_**Querido Hijo:**_

_Se que tu padre te escribió una carta, y sabrás las razones, pero solo quiero decirte que tu padre y yo te amamos demasiado y queríamos protegerte, y al igual que tu padre y de muchos mas te pido que no te sientas culpable de que nosotros no estemos a tu lado pero estoy segura que estamos en tu corazón y con eso me basta, aunque si me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado y regañarte cada vez que hacías una travesura, o felicitarte por tus notas que saques en Hogwarts, no espero que sean las mejores pero espero que salgas bien, se que serás un buen alumno aunque se que te vas a meter en muchos líos como tu padre, pero por algo me enamore de el._

_Se tu mismo, si estas triste no lo guardes para ti, se que vas a tener muchos amigos y que vas a encontrar a esa chica a la cual le vas a confiar todo, no te amargues, nosotros no queremos eso, quieres que seamos felices, si tu eres feliz nosotros también, se que con todo lo que ha hecho y lo que va hacer el, no dejes que eso te venza lucha por lo que quieres, demuéstrale que no le tienes miedo, el lo único que tiene es poder pero tu tienes eso y mas, tienes el apoyo de mucha gente, nos tienes a nosotros, no físicamente pero en tu mente y en tu corazón, tienes a personas que te quieren y que tu quieres pero sobre todo tienes amor y es algo que el desconoce esa es la llave para vencerlo, el no lo tiene, tu si y mucho, solo no te dejes vencer ni manipular por el, eso te lo pido yo y mucha gente y tu padre también._

_**Con amor**_

_**Tu madre Lily**_

(La carta de su madre como la de su padre fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, seguía llorando, no podía evitarlo, aunque ellos decían que no se preocuparan que mientras los llevara en su corazón, pero aun así, le hacían mucha falta…. en eso tocan a la puerta, el no contesto y la puerta se abrió era Hermione, el se voltio y se seco las lagrimas)

**HERMIONE:** Perdona por entrar así, pero no contestabas creí que te pasó algo y… estabas llorando… ¿Qué paso?

**HARRY:** Nada (No quería que nadie le tuviera lastima, no se lo merecía, según el)

**HERMIONE:** Que fue lo que me habías dicho acaso no cumples (Lo dijo un poco enojada)

**HARRY:** Hermione quiero estar solo (Sin ganas, solo podía pensar en las cartas de sus padres)

**HERMIONE:** Pero yo no te voy a dejar solo, acaso no te sirve mi apoyo (Como el no decía nada ella lo entendió eso como que no que no quería que estuviera ella)…bueno allá tu (Ella se iba a ir pero la mano de Harry la detiene… el la abraza y comienza a llorar) llora Harry…desahoga todo ese dolor veras que es lo mejor… al poco rato el le dio las cartas a Hermione para que las leyera) No Harry son tuyas

**HARRY:** Pero quiero que las leas

**HERMIONE: **De verdad (Las tenia en sus manos pero no quería leer algo que era muy personal para el, pero por algo se las dio)

**HARRY:** Si hazlo (Ella comienza a leerlas cartas)

**HERMIONE:** Harry yo no

**HARRY:** Y (Ella seguía leyendo las cartas y el miro que ella tenia los ojos humedecidos) Pero porque estará así

**HERMIONE:** Harry ves hasta ellos tienen razón, no debes de sentirte culpable por lo que haga Voldemort, el es un hombre sin corazón, no dejes que te domine., el solo tiene poder pero tu tienes mas que eso (Lo decía mientras muchas lagrimas caían de su rostro)

**HARRY:** Hermione yo (Se sentía bien con sus palabras, además ella se preocupaba por el porque era su amigo, no por esa entupida idea suya de que solo era por lastima o compasión)

**HERMIONE:** Espera… pero como es eso de que tu eres el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor pero (Con una gran cara de asombro en su cara)

**HARRY:** Aun no se nada apenas me acabo de enterar

**HERMIONE:** Necesitas muchas respuestas a todo verdad y creo que ya es hora que te las den, tu mas que nadie las merece (Hermione se puso a mirar la comida de Harry y miro que casi estaba lleno, mientras que el pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir, era verdad, el tenia que saber la verdad, se la merecía, si se iba enfrentar a Voldemort, tenia que saber lo que el estaba haciendo) Pero Harry casi ni comiste, te acabas todo y no dejes nada (Saco a Harry de sus pensamientos)

**HARRY:** Pero no tengo hambre

**HERMIONE:** No, te lo vas a comer y punto (Fingió estar enojada y puso sus manos en su cintura)

**HARRY:** Pero (Sabia que si ella le decía que hiciera algo, el simplemente lo hacia, no era porque fuera verdad o lo correcto, aunque sabia que una vez por no haberla escuchado Sirius estuviera con vida)

**HERMIONE:** Nada de peros (Hermione todo la cuchara con un poco de comida y se la metió en la boca a la fuerza)

**HARRY:** Pero mmm que no quiero pero mmm (Al final se acabo todo y Hermione termino dándole todo la comida de esa forma, ambos estaban algo ruborizados, el mas, le agradaba tanto estar con ella y la forma como lo trataba) Si me sigues tratando así yo

**HERMIONE:** No te vas a morir de hambre (Cundo dijo eso, el se acordó de la profecía)

**HARRY:** No es para tanto Morir, quien va a morir el o yo

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué pasa?

**HARRY:** Nada… gracias

**HERMIONE:** Para eso estamos los amigos… este lugar esta increíble, pero entonces este lugar es tuyo

**HARRY:** Esa fue la razón por la que Dumblendore me dijo que este lugar me pertenecía (En eso entro Ron)

**RON:** Dumblendore llego pero llego con nuestro profesor favorito

**HARRY:** Ah (Ni enojado ni alegre, le daba igual)

**RON:** No te molesta

**HARRY:** No

**RON:** Sabes lo que me mando escribir en los exámenes que solo pase porque Hermione me ayudo y que esto de las pociones no es lo mío, que se cree

**HARRY: **Pero nunca te gusto pociones

**RON: **Es verdad, y que te dijo a ti

**HARRY:** De mi, nada (Ni Ron ni Hermione le creyeron)

**RON:** No te creo

**HERMIONE:** Vamos dínoslo

**HARRY:** Bueno que estaba sorprendido de las mejoras que tuve y que si yo aprendí para los demás debería ser más sencillo

**RON:** Y que sacaste yo pase con s /Minúscula/ de suficiente

**HERMIONE:** Y yo con

**RON:** S de Sobresaliente y tu

**HARRY:** Mejor léanlo ustedes ahí esta mi examen, no me lo van a creer

**RON:** Que excede expectativas ja ja ja (Harry se ruborizo más que el pelo de Ron)

**HARRY:** Eh bueno, estudie mas para ese examen y

**RON:** Pero se trata de **POCIONES P-O-C-I-O-N-E-S **

**HARRY:** Se como se deletrea (Hermione estaba sacando los exámenes de Harry y miro que no estaba mintiendo además en las demás materias tenia notas muy altas)

**HERMIONE:** Felicidades Harry

**RON:** Si es increíble

**HERMIONE:** Si tú estudias más puede que saques más

**RON:** Si estudio mas me voy a convertir en ti o no se, además yo no aguanto tanto tiempo estudiando o el la biblioteca como ustedes (Ambos se ruborizaron)… es un cuarto muy grande (Algo de celos pues el cuarto de Harry no se comparaba con el de Ron)

**HARRY:** Ron quiero que veas esto (Le da las cartas)

**RON: **Pero… bueno /Este no la pensó dos veces, que chismoso/ (Ron termino de leerlas y no decía nada, estaba muy sorprendido) Bueno yo, pero eso es verdad

**HARRY:** Que soy el heredero de

**RON:** Si de eso

**HARRY:** No se (Aunque el se sentía tan bien con ellos, aun estaba algo impactado por las cartas de sus padres y no se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba mirando la carta aun sin leer de Cho)

**HERMIONE:** Es de Cho (Lo dijo de muy mala gana)

**HARRY:** Que se me olvido leerla (Sin ganas)

**RON:** Desde cuando te la envió

**HARRY:** Ayer

**RON:** Y aun no la has leído

**HARRY:** Ya me tiene arto

**HERMIONE:** ¿Por qué? (Algo contenta por como lo dijo Harry)

**HARRY:** Pues lo mismo que esta arrepentida y que le de otra oportunidad

**HERMIONE:** Y que vas hacer (Ella solo esperaba escuchar un ya no siento nada por ella)

**HARRY:** No se por mas que le dijo las cosas no entiende pero por lo menos ella ya salio y así podrá hacer otras cosas

**RON:** Pero estas seguro con esto, dejarlas cosas así, que no a ti te gustaba

**HARRY:** (Hermione esperaba una respuesta no muy buena para ella pero) Gustaba tu lo dijiste, pero aunque aun me siga gustando es muy diferente llegar a quererla

**RON: **Bueno si… (Se la pasaron platicando o jugando ajedrez mágico, entre otras cosas /Y como siempre Ron salía ganando, solo el ajedrez mágico/) Y ya terminaste los deberes a mi me falta el de pociones y el de adivinación y de

**HERMIONE:** A mi solo el de pociones, ese libro yo no lo tengo y mi mama no me dejo salir para buscarlo

**HARRY:** Yo tengo ese libro, Remus me lo regalo, lo bueno es que ya termine todo y (Ron ser sorprendió bastante de que ya había terminado todo, sobre todo el trabajo de pociones) Como no tenia nada que hacer además recuerden que a mi me había dejado trabajo extra

**HERMIONE:** Me prestas el libro… que cosas habrá aquí, talvez libros de hechizos y

**HARRY:** Talvez más que eso

**RON:** Aburrido

**HARRY:** ¿Por qué?

**RON:** Se la van a pasar todo el rato hablando de eso, si en la escuela pueden hacerlo, Remus me dijo que hay un establo mejor vamos para allá

**HARRY:** ¿Establo? (Muy sorprendido)

**HERMIONE:** Si pero hay un caballo que nadie puede montarlo, parece que no esta domado (Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al establo y por suerte había 3 caballos) Alguno de ustedes sabe montar, yo si se, mis abuelos tienen un establo, no me acuerdo en donde porque fui cuando era pequeña pero se un poco

**HARRY:** Yo no nunca he montado en uno (Se quedo mirando al caballo) Tiene unos ojos muy bonito, parece inofensivo

**RON:** Yo se algo, además Harry hay 3 caballos y el ultimo es ese que nadie pudo montarlo, aunque es muy bonito, crees que podré acercarme un poco

**HERMIONE: Ron no **(Pero no le izo caso y se acerco, el caballo estaba apunto de tirar a Ron pero Harry se acerca y lo empuja) **Harry ten cuidado** (Pero el caballo se detuvo y se coloco de forma que Harry pudiera montarlo) **Ron estas loco casi te tumba**

**RON:** Si pero el que me tumbo fue Harry (Señalando y noto como el acariciaba al caballo) Pero como

**HARRY:** No hace nada

**HERMIONE:** Pero no sabes si (Sin que se dieran cuenta Ron se había ido) Ron esperame, Ron pero que se cree, sabe que no debemos alejarnos (Se monta y sigue a Ron) Harry voy por el

**HARRY:** Si esta bien (Cuando ella se fue el tenia tantas ganas de montar ese caballo, no sabia porque, pero no se quedo con las ganas, y se monto en el y se fue en otra dirección a la de ellos, al principio le fue difícil pero luego parecía un experto) Es algo sencillo

(Mientras que con Ron y Hermione… iban a un en los caballos pero iban mas lentos)

**HERMIONE:** Ron tenemos que hablar

**RON:** Si lo se

**HERMIONE:** Creo que esto no va a funcionar

**RON:** Creo que pienso lo mismo… (Estaban muy callados) Creo que no debimos verdad

**HERMIONE:** Creo que no, perdóname pero es que estaba confundida yo es que bueno

**RON:** Quieres a otra persona verdad

**HERMIONE:** Bueno si… entonces aquí dejamos todo

**RON:** Si entonces amigos

**HERMIONE:** Es lo mejor (Harry sin querer paso por ahí, pero no escucho nada, solo miro cuando ambos se dieron un abrazo para dejar todo como antes, pero en pensó que fue por otra cosa, por lo que se fue al lago que estaba en los terrenos del castillo)

**RON:** Te digo algo, se me hizo linda tu prima

**HERMIONE:** De verdad, lo malo que no puedes verla

**RON:** Si fuera como nosotros y estuviera en

**HERMIONE:** Ron… será mejor regresar dejamos solo a Harry, mira que bonito (Se refería a un lago)

**RON:** El lago o el chico que esta ahí

**HERMIONE:** Ron es Harry

**RON:** Se te hace bonito (Ella se ruborizo)

**HERMIONE:** Me refería al lago

**RON: **Entonces esta feo

**HERMIONE:** Cállate… pero como llego aquí, ya se va (El se había regresado) Pero míralo le dijimos que no (Se había montado en el caballo negro, por lo que ambos estaban sorprendidos)

**RON:** De verdad no sabe montar, lo hace increíble para ser la primera vez

**HERMIONE:** Mejor que tu

**RON:** Y que tu, como puedo montar a esa bestia

**HERMIONE:** No se según con lo que nos dijo Lupin el padre de Harry fue el único que pudo montarlo

**RON:** El caballo piensa que es el

**HERMIONE:** Talvez, pero no lo creo, nos dijo que el caballo identifica rápidamente a las personas (Se fueron a donde estaba Harry, ella estaba algo molesta con el por haberse ido sin avisar y hacer las cosas sin pensar) **Harry pero como te atreviste, mira el susto que nos diste, que acaso no piensas, pudiste **

**HARRY:** Vamos ya, no pasó nada, (Sin poder reaccionar, al ver la cara de preocupación y enojo de ella, la ultima vez que la había visto así era en su curso anterior cuando el si avisar salio a dar un paseo por el lago para despejar su mente y descansar)

**HERMIONE: Que no paso nada, pero que te crees, tomas las cosas a la ligera, que no piensas, NO SABES MONTAR Y**

**HARRY:** Ya no paso nada

**HERMIONE: HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS**

**RON:** Ya Hermione, pero donde como lo hiciste, pues eso estuvo genial

**HERMION: RON**

**RON:** Ya Hermione

**HARRY:** Si ya, además ustedes no estaban tan asustados (Se va)

**RON: **A que se refiere (Algo desconcertado)

**HERMIONE:** No se Paso por donde estábamos regresemos

(Cuando entraron notaron que Harry tenia una cara un poco triste y no se dieron cuenta de que Dumblendore estaba hablando con el pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver a Dudley en ese lugar)

**HARRY: Pero como paso, porque a ellos pero porque **(Harry comenzaba a desesperarse y hablar con su dulce voz)

**DUMBLENDOR**E: Calmate

**HARRY: Como quiere que me calme**

**REMUS:** Albus tiene razón, aun hay esperanza

**HARRY: Esperaza**, **pero esto no debió haber pasado**

**DUMBLENDORE: **En estos momentos están siendo atendidos en San Mungo, no te preocupes ellos van a estar bien

**HARRY:** **Pero se suponía que el no podía hacerle nada a**

**DUMBLENDORE:** Al parecer si pudo

**HARRY: Al parecer**

**DURLSEY: **Harry calmate, tu no tienes la culpa

**REMUS: **El tiene razón, las decisiones de Voldemort son solo de el, esto no tiene nada que ver conti (Pero es interrumpido por Harry)

**HARRY: Entonces porque lo hace, desde que yo me acuerdo, lo único que quiere es matarme o hacerle daño a los demás para**

**REMUS:** Pero

**HARRY:** **Además porque no me habían dicho que yo era el heredero de Godric Griffin** (No termino de decirles)

**REMUS:** Como lo sabes

**HARRY: **La carta de mis padres, que me lo iban a decir en este momento o esperarme cuando (Lo dijo mas calmado pero en un tono muy agudo)

**ALBUS:** Tengo que contarte otra cosa pero eso será antes de irnos solo se paciente

**HARRY:** Esta bien (Se va) Paciente seré paciente (Mientras que Harry se fue a su cuarto, Albus hablaba con los demás y Hermione y Ron estaban con Dudley)

**HERMIONE:** Pero que fue lo que paso (Al ver la cara del primo de Harry algo asustado, nunca pensó que si Harry tuviera ese temperamento)

**DUDLEY:** Estábamos en nuestra casa cuando de repente se escucha una explosión en el que era el cuarto de Harry, cuando fuimos todo estaba destruido y mire a unos señores encapuchados y uno dándoles ordenes diciendo que lo buscaran que debería estar en algún lugar, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, de tan solo escuchar su voz

**HERMIONE:** De seguro que estaba buscado a Harry (Con voz chillona)

**DUDLEY:** Si pero solo por eso

**RON:** Como que por eso

**DULEY:** Eh nada creo que me equivoque me refería a otra cosa (Duldey se puso nervioso sabia que no debía decir nada, no sabia si el se los contó o no, prefirió que ellos lo averiguaran por su cuenta)

**HERMIONE:** Sabes algo, el te contó algo verdad, **dínoslo** (Ella lo miraba muy triste)

**DUDLEY:** No puedo, el me contó todo pero no puedo además por algo lo hizo y a ustedes se los va a contar no va soportar guardase ese secreto para siempre

**RON: Secreto que secreto **(Ron estaba un poco enojado)

**HERMIONE:** Ron no, si no nos lo dice es por algo

**RON: Pero que se cree, nos reclama que**

**HERMIONE:** Pero ya no somos nada

**DUDLEY:** Eran novios (Ya lo sabia pero quería ayudar a Harry con Hermione)

**RON:** Si pero si ya lo sabias

**DUDLEY:** Lo se pero ni parecían, pero que significa eso de heredero de

**HERMIONE**: Que Harry es el heredero de uno mejores magos y uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts

**DUDLEY:** De verdad (Sorprendido)

**RON:** Que cosa, Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor y quien tu sabes de Slytherin

**HERMIONE:** Ron no hables de el, por un tiempo no quiero saber nada de ese hombre Que lo único que quiere es hacerle daño a las personas y en especial a Harry

**RON:** De acuerdo

(El tiempo paso rápidamente y en un cerrar de ojos era otro día, por lo que Harry se fue con el elfo a la casa de sus padres, Binky)

**BINKY:** Es esa (Era una casa de dos pisos bonita pero se notaba que no había sido visitada en años, se podría decir que en 16 años, entraron a la casa, "todo2 según el elfo estaba como la ultima vez que lo vio, le mostró todo desde la cocina hasta el cuento de sus padres) Será mejor que no entre ahí

**HARRY:** Que hay ahí

**BINKY:** Esa era la habitación de usted amo

**HARRY:** De verdad, pero hazme un favor

**BINKY:** Con gusto amo (Mirándolo con unos ojos muy grandes, casi emocionado por cumplir todo lo que Harry "Su amo" le pedia)

**HARRY:** No me llames amo solo dime Harry u otra cosa pero no me gusta que me llames así

**BINKY:** Si am dijo Harry, pero va a entrar

**HARRY:** Tengo que (El entro y no dejo de suspirar, abrió la puerta y se acerco a la cuna que un día fue de el) Pero porque, desearía que toda esa fama todo eso no lo tuviera pero que ustedes estuvieran a mi lado, reclamándome sobre algo que hice mal, o si me metía en mas problemas, los necesito (Estaba llorando, y no sintió que alguien se había abrazado a su espalda)

**HERMIONE:** No debiste venir solo (Binky se había ido porque Harry se lo había pedido, casi exigido)

**HARRY:** Hermione yo

**HERMIONE:** Pero haces bien, no dejes que el dolor te gane, se que no es algo sencillo y que lo que digo son solo palabras pero trata solo trata

**HARRY:** Pero no es tan sencillo los necesito (Esta vez estaba abrazándola y llorando como nunca lo había hecho, y esta acariciaba su cabeza como si de un niño se tratara) Porque a su lado se me olvida todo ese dolor, es como si con ella todo tuviera sentido y fuera mas sencillo

**HERMIONE:** Llora Harry que no te importe lo que los demás pienses, se que todo lo que ha pasado nadie se lo merece…pero son experiencias que nos da la vida y eso te hace mas fuerte, no digo que no sientas dolor cuando alguien se muera si no que lo aceptas, todas las personas tienen su destino marcado, nadie es eterno y si tu sigues con vida es por algo, jamás había conocido a un chico como tu, eres muy bueno, lo único que no me gusta de ti es que si algo pasa tu te sientes culpable (Harry estaba mas calmado)

**HARRY:** Voy a tratar de cambiar eso para gustarte mas (Lo dijo medio en broma medio en serio, esta se ruborizo por el comentario)

**HERMIONE**:Gustarme mas de lo que me gustas, imposible, o talvez si Me lo prometes

**HARRY:** Bueno (Y con el meñique, Hermione le hizo prometer que no se sintiera tan culpable de lo que Voldemort hiciera)

**HERMIONE:** Es una promesa

**HARRY:** De acuerdo (Harry se puso a ver toda la casa con ayuda de Hermione, y encontraron fotos de ellos y de el de cuando era bebe)

**HERMIOME:** Ese eras tú que lindo

**HARRY:** Hermione ya (Se había ruborizado)

**HERMIONE:** Pero mira esta, que bonito con traje de marinerito, y esta con tu pijama con muchas Snitch y esta con (Harry no sabia como hace para que Hermione dejara de ver las fotos, por lo que no tubo otra forma para llamar su atención que besarla, esta al principio se sorprendió bastante y dejo caer las fotos y le correspondió el beso pero este se separo rápidamente) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**HARRY:** Era l única forma que se me ocurrió para que dejaras las fotos

**HERMIONE:** Sabes algo, creo que Cho te enseño a besar muy bien eh (Harry se ruborizo demasiado)

**HARRY:** Pero que dices

**HERMIONE:** Ah si, cuantas veces la besaste

**HARRY:** Una

**HERMIONE:** Una no me mientas (Sin creerle)

**HARRY:** Que no, solo una y tu sabes cuando, no me sentí con la suficiente confianza como para besarla otra vez además ya sabes ella y yo no somos nada

**HERMIONE:** Y entonces donde aprendiste

**HARRY:** Con nadie… y tu con Ron

**HERMIONE:** Claro que no

**HARRY:** Con Víctor

**HERMIONE: **Que no, además la primera vez que bese a Ron fue casi como te paso a ti, nunca lo bese así

**HARRY:** De verdad

**HERMIONE:** Para serte sincera, lo de la fiesta

**HARRY:** El juego

**HERMIONE:** Nunca había besado a nadie así

**HARRY:** Ni yo (Quien diría que estuvieran hablando tan cómodamente de ese beso que se dieron en la fiesta)

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué es eso?

**HARRY:** Un conejo (Lo había encontrado en la cuna)

**HERMIONE:** Es muy bonito, bueno ya hemos encontrado las fotos (Sin que el se diera cuenta tomo la foto donde estaba vestido de marinero) y mira (Había un cuaderno que decía "Para Harry") ¿Que será?…es un libro pero que son esas cosas

**HARRY:** Son tácticas y jugadas de Quidditch

**HERMIONE:** De verdad, pues de seguro que es un regalo de tu padre, además dice que aquí esta apuntado las mejores jugadas de Quidditch y

**HARRY:** Esto me va servir

**HERMIONE:** Harry quiero decirte algo y no te burles

**HARRY:** Que soy todo oídos

**HERMIONE: **Quiero entrar en el equipo

**HARRY:** Tu

**HERMIONE:** Ah bueno si piensas que no puedo hacerlo esta bien (Se paro, pero el la detiene)

**HARRY:** Acaso dije yo eso

**HERMIONE:** Eh

**HARRY:** Solo estoy sorprendido pues

**HERMIONE:** Me gusta pero no como tu o Ron, ¿Crees que podré?

**HARRY:** Si que puesto quieres solo queda el de cazador

**HERMIONE:** Ese esta bien, además mis papas me regalaron una nueva escoba, una Nimbus 2005

**HARRY:** Es una excelente escoba

**HERMIONE:** No han sacado aun una escoba que supere a la Saeta verdad

**HARRY:** No se, pero si hubiera una Ron ya me lo hubiera dicho

**HERMIONE:** Tienes razón mira la hora tenemos que regresar, (Ya iban a dar las 10 y si no estaban en la casa les iba ir muy mal)

**HARRY:** Si vamonos

**HERMIONE:** Estas mejor

**HARRY: **Si gracias

**HERMIONE:** De nada (Se fueron a la casa y con mucho cuidado se fueron directo al cuarto de Harry donde Ron estaba ahí)

**RON:** (Se miraba molesto) ¿Dónde estaban? Tuve que mentir por su culpa

**HARRY:** Fue mi culpa, ella me siguió

**RON:** A donde fueron

**HARRY:** A la casa de mis padres

**RON:** Pero Harry, que paso

**HERMIONE:** Encontramos esto (El conejito, era amarillo muy bonito)

**RON:** Fueron solo por eso

**HERMIONE:** Y Por unas fotos de Harry de cuando era bebe

**RON:** ¿Dónde están?

**HERMIONE:** No me deja verlas

**HARRY:** Ya Hermione, ah también encontramos esto

**RON:** Un cuaderno, que original (Con sarcasmo)

**HARRY:** Con las mejores jugadas de Quidditch Ron, eso no es original

**RON:** Que, de verdad, a ver

**HARRY:** Oh espera no lo e visto yo (Lo comienza a hojear) Tiene imágenes valla esta increíble (Se lo pasa a Ron y este lo mira muy emocionado pero no le pone mucha atención pues algunas cosas estaban dirigidas solo para Harry)

**RON:** Esta increíble pero creo que tu solo debes de tenerlo vienen muchas cosas algo personales

**HARRY:** Por algo dice ″Para Harry″

**RON:** Pero si Lupin se da cuenta que le vas a decir

**HERMIONE:** Yo hablo con el

**HARRY:** No yo soy quien tiene que aclarar las cosas (En eso se aparece Remus)

**REMUS:** Que me tienes que aclarar

**HARRY:** Yo este

**REMUS:** (Miro lo que tenia en las manos) Pero que fue lo que te dije, no debiste en que estabas pensando

**HARRY:** En que estaba pensando, en que quería averiguar mas acerca de ellos y no solo por ustedes, crees que me es fácil no tenerlos a mi lado, lo e intentado pero es difícil, todo lo que me cuentan de ellos pero de que me sirve, me dicen que me parezco pero (Estaba llorando, Hermione y Ron decidieron salirse) me dicen que trate de superarlo que ellos me cuidan, ya estor arto de todo (Remus se acerco a el y lo abrazo)

**REMUS:** Harry pero yo lo se, crees que es fácil, yo tuve la suerte de estar con ellos de pasar años grandiosos con ellos pero se que fue doloroso y no puedo pedirte que lo olvides tan fácilmente solo que creí que

**HARRY:** Olvídalo creo que fui muy egoísta

**REMUS:** No eso no Harry, has sufrido mucho y creo que

**HARRY:** No solo pensé en mí

**REMUS:** Harry

**HARRY:** No, se que hay gente que sufrió por la muerte de

**REMUS:** No Harry si te sientes triste no guardes ese dolor

**HARRY:** Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces

**REMUS:** Es por algo

**HARRY:** Gracias (Remus se quedo mirando el cuaderno)

**REMUS:** Es el cuaderno de James

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Tu conejo favorito

**HARRY:** ¿Favorito?

**REMUS:** Si no lo soltabas nunca, si te lo quitaban llorabas

**HARRY:** De verdad ja ja ja

**REMUS:** Y esa fotos a mira esa mira esa en navidad, vas a ver que la calma va a volver

**HARRY:** Eso espero, falta una foto, pero

**REMUS:** Talvez se te callo

**HARRY:** No creo, pero

**REMUS:** Pero por que traes labial

**HARRY:** ¿Qué, pero ¿Por qué dices eso?

**REMUS:** Porque traes labial (Harry se toco el labio y si traía un poco de labial por culpa del beso que le robo a Hermione) La besaste (Harry se ruborizo)

**HARRY:** Luego te cuento, Hermione

**REMUS:** ¿Qué pasa?

**HARRY:** Ella tiene la foto

**REMUS:** Tú crees

**HARRY:** No lo creo, ella tiene la foto

**REMUS:** Se la vas a pedir

**HARRY: **No

**REMUS:** Que bueno eres con ella, si sigue así luego

**HARRY:** Por favor silencio

**REMUS:** Si esta bien

**HARRY:** Y no fui solo fue con Binky y no le hagas nada yo quise ir por mi cuenta

**REMUS:** Yo no puedo castigarlo, tu si

**HARRY:** Ah lo olvidaba, pero mi papá cuando se entero o ya lo sabia

**REMUS:** Se entero cuerdo tenia 13, Albus se lo dijo en una edad que fuera un tanto adecuada, además tu abuelo así lo quiso

**HARRY:** Y que paso con el no se nada de la familia de mi padre

**REMUS:** Desde que tu padre murió no supimos nada de el, además tu abuela había muerto 3 años atrás

**HARRY:** Quien era el

**REMUS:** El heredero

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Tu abuelo, todos los Potter que yo me acuerdo lo han sido

**HARRY:** Oh

**REMUS:** Y lo vas a intentar

**HARRY:** ¿Qué?

**REMUS:** Con Hermione

**HARRY: **Claro que no

**REMUS:** Pero

**HARRY:** No quiero ser el culpable de que ellos

**REMUS:** Ellos no son nada

**HARRY:** ¿Qué?

**REMUS:** Hermione me lo dijo

**HARRY:** Estas diciendo que ellos

**REMUS:** Si, al parecer estaban confundidos y ella como me lo habías dicho

**HARRY:** Ni me lo recuerdes, ese chico es muy afortunado

**REMUS:** Pues trata de

**HARRY:** Lo voy a intentar (Harry estaba muy feliz, había ido a la casa de sus padres y había encontrado muchas cosas que eran muy buenos recuerdo….Mientras que con Ron y Hermione)

**HERMIONE:** Al parecer las cosas se calmaran

**RON:** Si eso parece

**HERMIONE:** Eso es bueno

**RON:** ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué?

**RON:** ¿Te gusta Harry?…………………………………………………………………

**/HERMIONE LE DIRÁ LA VERDAD/**

**CONTINUARA ( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Sentimientos al descubierto**

(Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, si Ron se había enterado no tardaría en que otro también se enterara, pero era tan obvio lo que sentía, por pero porque, pero podría tener una oportunidad con el, como saberlo)

**HERMIONE:** Ron pero que dices (Muy nerviosa)

**RON: **Mira como te pusiste, no me mientas por favor solo quiero saberlo (Hermione no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza admitiendo todo) Pero desde cuando

**HERMIONE:** Siempre

**RON:** ¿Qué, pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

**HERMIONE:** El no el no (No le salían palabras)

**RON:** Si te refieres a que el no siente nada por ti creo que estas equivocada

**HERMIONE:** Por favor Ron

**RON:** No me creas, somos amigos pero entre ustedes es diferente

**HERMIONE:** Diferente, a que te refieres

**RON:** A que el te cofia cosas que a mi no, no estoy molesto, el también me confía cosas que nadie sabe

**HERMIONE:** Y (Algo ruborizada)

**RON:** Que el te a sido sincero de cómo se siente, con nadie se ha abierto de esa forma, pero contigo si, me alegro pues por lo menos no guarda todo ese sufrimiento

**HERMIONE:** Si lo se,

**RON:** Trata

**HERMIONE:** Yo

**RON:** Anda, te aseguro que si tú prima estuviera aquí yo si le dijera todo

**HERMIONE:** No lo se, pero voy a intentarlo (Ellos seguían platicando cuando Remus y Harry salieron de lo mas alegres)

**HARRY:** De verdad y mama que hizo

**REMUS:** No dejaba de gritarle a tu padre

**RON:** De que hablan

**REMUS:** De el caballo negro ese que (Ron no dejo que terminara de hablar)

**RON:** Que caballo ese el que casi me tumba

**REMUS:** Si del mismo

**HERMIONE:** Y que fue lo que paso

**REMUS:** Bueno pasó que (Comenzó a relatar algo había pasado, cuando los padres de Harry estaban vivos)

**FLASH BACK**

**LILY: Pero que se cree y ustedes porque lo dejaron, solo es un bebe y en que pensaban, porque lo dejaron**

**SIRIUS:** Calmate, solo fueron a dar un paseo

**LILY: Pero esa bestia podría**

**SIRIUS:** Pero es su hijo

**LILY: Me refiero al caballo**

**REMUS:** Pero no le paso nada

**LILY:** Como lo sabes

**REMUS:** Nos dijiste que el caballo solo deja montar a los que les tiene confianza y

**LILY:** Pero solo es un bebe (Les estaba gritando, hasta que miraron que James se acercaba y traía al Harry de lo mas contento) **JAMES POTTER VEN PARA ACA** (Grito muy fuerte que Sirius y Remus se asustaron) **SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CON HARRY, TE DIJE**

**JAMES:** No te preocupes el esta bien verdad Harry (Este solo se rió) que acaso no confías en mi

**LILY:** Si confió en ti pero en el caballo no

**JAMES:** Por eso es así con ustedes, no hace nada

**LILY: NO HACE NADA, ENTONCES NO ES NADA CUANDO CASI ME TUMBA**

**JAMES:** Ya, vas a espantar a Harry

**LILY:** Dámelo (El le da a Harry, al parecer su actitud cambio drásticamente) Estas bien, que bonito, no te paso nada

**REMUS: **Si que eres extraña

**LILY: Extraña yo, yo no anda**

**JAMES:** Ya Lily, solo fue un paseo, si quieres ya no lo hago, además quiero que llegue el día que le enseñe a montar su propia escoba

**LILY:** Con tus accidentes tengo como para preocuparme por otro si va aprender que sea cuando

**REMUS:** Ya James olvídalo de seguro que es hasta que entre a

**LILY:** Ya

**SIRIUS:** Mejor vamos a comer

**LILY:** Si pero se van a esperar hasta que haga la comida

**JAMES:** Aun no esta

**LILY:** Por andarte buscando no me dio tiempo, no me hubiera puesto así, si tan solo me hubieras avisado

**JAMES:** Si te lo hubiera dicho no me

**SIRIUS:** Olvídenlo, Harry esta bien y eso es lo que cuenta

**TODOS:** Si (Todos entraron a la casa para preparar el desayuno)

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**HARRY: JA JA JA JA** (No podía contener la risa de todo lo que Remus le contaba, tanto Hermione, Ron y Remus estaban muy contentos de que el estuviera así)

**HERMIONE:** Se ve tan contento parase que esta superando todo, bueno algo, pero me alegro por el, podré decírselo, es tan difícil pero no puedo guardármelo mas, si me quedo así exploto, porque el destino es así, viviré así toda mi vida, podré olvidarlo, podré decírselo, me querrá igual, y si el no siente nada por mi, pero entonces lo que me han dicho, hasta Ron me lo ha dicho pero, no quiero hacerme ilusiones

(La voz de Harry la saca de sus pensamientos)

**HARRY:** Y como están

**REMUS:** Mejor, Albus pondrá mayor protección a la casa

**HARRY:** Que bueno

**REMUS:** Ron me dijo que pudiste montar al

**HARRY:** Si y eso que no se montar

**HERMIONE:** Pues como lo hiciste parecía todo lo contrario

**RON:** Si de verdad, parecía como si toda tu vida

**HARRY:** (Ruborizado) No es para tanto

**REMUS:** No te pongas así, es un talento que heredaste de James, el no nunca había montado y le pasó lo mismo que a ti y con el mismo caballo

**HARRY:** De verdad

**REMUS:** Si tu madre estaba muy asustada cuando lo hizo, aun no eran novios pero le grito que como se había atrevido que si en que estaba pensando, y quien sabe que mas y que se diera cuenta del susto que nos dio, o mejor dicho que le dio a ella, pero el le dijo que no era para tanto, aunque ella no quedo muy conforme

(Cuando Remus termino de contar Ron miraba con una cara picarona a Hermione y a Harry)

**RON:** De verdad

**HARRY:** Y mi papa cuando le dijo que quería a mi mama

**REMUS:** Duro para eso yo que le decía que se lo dijera pero no me hacia caso, el la quería mucho, ambos confundieron el amor por amistad pero con un empujoncito mío y de Sirius

**HARRY:** Empujoncito (Con una cara así ··)

**REMUS:** Si le dijimos a James que Lily lo quería ver en el lago y viceversa, aunque el resto fue por su cuenta

**HERMIONE:** OH que romántico (Ron miraba la miraba con cara de y a esta que le pasa, el sabia que le gustaría que eso pasara con Harry)

**REMUS:** Será mejor bajar a comer si no

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Y esta vez si quieres comer

**HARRY:** Remus (Todos bajaron para comer y para su mala suerte estaba su queridísimo profesor Snape) Buenas tardes

**SNAPE:** Buenas tardes Sr. Potter (Harry noto que no actuaba como siempre)

**DUMBLENDORE:** Buenas tardes

**HERMIONE:** Buenas tardes

**RON:** Buenas tardes

(Todos se sentaron para comer y Dudley se sentía algo incomodo pues los temas de conversación eran de magia, hechizos u otra cosa similar, de lo cual no sabia nada)

**HARRY**: Dudley que te pasa

**DURLSEY:** Nada, solo que me siento algo

**HARRY:** Olvídalo, y como están

**DUMBLENDORE:** Mejor, pasado mañana salen del hospital

**DURLSEY:** Pero donde vamos a vivir nuestra casa esta toda destruida

**DUMBLENDORE:** De eso no te preocupes ya conseguimos donde, no esta muy alejado de ahí, pero para su mayor seguridad

**DURLSEY:** Muchas gracias

**HARRY:** Ron me dijiste que te iban a comprar otra escoba verdad

**RON:** Si pero aun no me han dicho que modelo según ellos será sorpresa (En eso se escucho un pequeño ruido que venia de la chimenea, eran la familia Weasley) Mama hola

**Sra. Weasley:** Ron hola, Hermione (Los saluda de beso pero con Harry) Harry hola como haz estado (Lo abraza fuertemente)

**HARRY:** Bien (Tratando de zafarse del abrazo de la Molly) Bien hasta que me dejo de abrazar

**SRA. WEASLEY:** De verdad

**HARRY:** Si

**SR. WEASLEY**: Ya déjalo, hola Harry

**HARRY:** Hola Sr. Weasley

**FRED:** Nunca había venido para acá esta sorprendente

**GEORGE:** Si de verdad

(Ya habían terminado de comer y todos los chicos se fueron a otro lugar y como siempre Ginny se ruborizaba no mas veía a Harry, y Hermione se ponía celosa, pero sabía que Ginny tenía novio, y Fred y George tenían novias pero no las iba a traer)

**GINNY:** Y que han hecho eh (guiñándole el ojo a Ron y a Hermione)

**RON:** Ven para acá (Enojado)

**GINNY:** Que hice (La jalo hasta donde nadie pudiera escucharlos)

**RON:** No hagas eso

**GINNY:** Que tiene de malo

**RON:** Que ella y yo no somos nada

**GINNY:** Que pero

**RON:** Lo que oíste, luego te explico todo, además a mi me gusta otra chica y a ella otro chico ya

**GINNY:** Harry (Algo triste)

**RON:** Como lo

**GINNY:** Me di cuenta antes de que tu y ella

**RON:** Pero porque no me lo

**GINNY:** Pues creí que tu la querías y

**RON:** Pero hubiéramos evitado

**GINNY:** Pero así ella no iba a sufrir tanto, que pasaría si se lo dijera y el no

**RON:** Pero se quitaría esa angustia además no sabes si el siente lo mismo que ella

**GINNY:** Yo

**RON:** Mejor olvidémoslo si

**GINNY:** Si (Cuando fueron con los demás, notaron como Hermione y Harry platicaban muy a gusto y se miraban de una forma muy tierna, mientras que Fred y George le daban a Dudley unos dulces) FRED, GEORG….**NO**

**FRED:** ¿Qué?

**GEORGE:** Son solo dulces (Fingiendo inocencia)

**RON:** Pero Fred

**FRED:** Harry míralos (Pero este ni caso les hacia, pues estaba muy entrado platicando con Hermione) **HARRY**

**HARRY: ¿Qué?** (Muy desconcertado)

**FRED:** Tierra a Harry

**HARRY:** Que, lo siento

**GINNY:** Quieren darle unos de sus dulces a Dudley

**HARRY:** ¿Qué, pero

**FRED:** Son solo dulces

**HARRY:** Esta bien

**GEORGE:** Si….que bueno

**HERMIONE:** Pero

**GEORGE:** Son solo dulces (Le dieron un dulce a Dudley y este se lo comió pero)

**FRED:** **George ese no, pero** (Le habían dado un dulce equivocado y a Duldey le empezó a salir fuego por la boca y de no ser por Hermione que le da agua, hubiera seguido escupiendo fuego) Estas bien

**DUDLEY:** Que fue eso

**FRED:** Una bola de fuego

**HARRY:** Pero

**GEORGE:** No hacen nada, solo que me equivoque le iba dar otro

**DULDEY:** Con ese esta bien (Se miraba pálido) me disculpan tengo que alistar mis cosas me voy a ir en dos horas

**HARRY:** Anda ve

**DUDLEY:** Me estas corriendo

**HARRY: Dudley **(Le dijo en broma)

**DUDLEY:** Fue broma (Se va)

**FRED:** Y…¿Cómo te fue?

**HARRY:** Bien

**GEORGE:** Y que paso con Cho (Tanto Hermione como Ginny se enojaron no mas escucharon el nombre)

**HARRY:** Estaré bien si no me hablas de ella

**FRED:** Pero que no

**HARRY:** Por favor

(Se la pasaron platicando, Dudley se fue y a la mañana siguiente Fred y George estaban en el cuarto de Ron)

**FRED:** Que paso entre tu y Hermione

**GEORGE:** Pues se ve mal y

**RON:** Nada, terminamos

**FRED: ¿QUÉ? PERO**

**RON:** Es lo mejor, somos muy distintos además me gusta otra chica

**FRED:** ¿Quién?

**RON:** Una prima de ella pero lo malo que es Muggle

**GEORGE:** Que rápido buscas repuesto

**RON:** Esa no fue la razón, además a ella le gusta Harry (Se tapo la boca, era muy común que Ron dijera cosas que no debía decir pero no podía contenerse y las decía)

**FRED:** De verdad

**GEORGE:** Con razón

**RON:** Que (Sorprendido)

**FRED:** Pues por la forma que lo mira, siempre es tan compresiva con el y siempre (En eso entre Harry con una hoja en la mano, por lo que Fred se quedo callado)

**HARRY:** Hola, Ron toma esto te va a servir (Le da la hora)

**RON:** ¿Qué es?

**HARRY:** Son algunas jugadas, espero que te gusten

**RON:** Están increíbles (Se las enseña s sus hermanos) gracias Harry

**FRED:** Pero, ¿De dónde las sacaste Harry, son de las mejores jugadas

**HARRY:** De un cuaderno de mi padre, estoy sacando unas para mí

**GEORGE:** Me lo prestas

**RON:** No

**GEORGE:** Tú eres Harry

**HARRY:** Lo siento pero tiene cosas personales

**FRED:** Ah (En eso entro Hermione)

**HERMIONE:** Hola

**TODOS:** Hola

**HERMIONE:** Harry puedes venir es por lo del libro (Harry va con ella)

**FRED:** A mi se me hace que a el también le gusta ella

**RON:** Es lo que pienso yo pero no van a decirse lo que sienten tan rápido, casi todo mundo esta enterado pero ellos no, además el es muy reservado en eso

**FRED:** Pues si, pero sabes algo, sin ofender eh, ella y el hacen bonita pareja, tu y ella son muy diferentes, ellos se parecen en muchas cosas

**GEORGE:** No se les hace raro

**F Y R: Que**

**GEORGE:** Sus nombres

**RON:** Que tienes sus nombres

**GEORGE:** Sus iniciales Harry James, Hermione Jane: H J

**RON:** No me había dado cuenta la verdad, y yo creo que ni ellos

(Mientras que con Harry, Hermione y Ginny)

**GINNY:** Y es difícil

**HARRY:** Algo

**HERMIONE:** Aquí esta, es todo esto, pero porque no tengo el libro, donde te lo consiguieron, yo estuve buscándolo por todos lados y nada

**HARRY:** Puedes ir al Callejón Diagon

**HERMIONE:** Si eso voy a hacer, te aseguro que si me ve Snape, haciendo la tarea, pero claro, puedo arriesgarme a preguntarle a el

**HARRY:** Lo vas a hacer

**HERMIONE:** Soy una Gryffindor eso lo sabes mejor que todos (El se ruborizo no le agradaba mucho presumir que el era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, no estaba acostumbrado)

**GINNY:** Chicos yo voy con mis hermanos (Ella se va y ellos se van con el profesor Snape)

**HERMIONE:** Profesor Snape

**SNAPE:** Si (Miedo daba no mas de verlo) Srta. Granger

**HERMIONE:** Yo bueno, tengo un problema

**SNAPE:** Y porque piensa que yo se los voy a solucionar

**HERMIONE:** Se trata del libro de pociones que nos había pedido

**SNAPE:** Y

**HERMIONE:** Que estuve buscándolo donde me había dicho pero ya se acabaron todos y

**SNAPE:** Y por que no le pregunta a Potter el ya lo hizo ¡no, que le pase la tarea, o no la ha hecho Sr. Potter

**HERMIONE:** La quiero hacer por mi cuenta, pero no

**SNAPE:** Potter tiene el libro

**HERMIONE:** Si pero

**HARRY:** Donde me lo compraron ya no había

**SNAPE:** Valla a la tienda que esta en el Callejón Diagon, tienen libros muy interesantes

**HERMIONE:** Gracias

**SNAPE:** Y ya hizo todo Potter

**HARRY:** Si

**SNAPE:** Bien, y usted Srta. Granger si tuviera el libro que hubiera hecho

**HERMIONE:** Ya hubiera hecho lo que nos pidió (Algo enojada pero sabia que debía controlarse)

**SNAPE:** Bien espero que sigan así, puesto que son mis 2 mejores alumnos, espero que estén así en todas las materias, sobre todo tu Potter (Ambos se ruborizaron, no esperaban un cumplido de Snape)

**HARRY:** Gracias (Sin palabras, en especial el)

**HERMIONE:** Gracias

**HARRY:** Adiós profesor (Ambos e fueron a terminar la tarea de Hermione, ella revisaba la tarea de el para compararla con la suya) Ya esta

**HERMIONE:** Si, el nos había dicho que lo quería con nuestras propias palabras, son diferentes pero quieren decir lo mismo

**HARRY:** Voy a ver si Ron quiere el libro

**HERMIONE:** Gracias

**HARRY:** No tienes porque (Se va) Ron si quieres el libro

**RON:** Ya, me prestas tus apuntes

**HARRY:** Solo para comparar no lo pongas igual pues es con tus propias palabras

**RON:** Si esta bien (Se va)

**FRED:** Al parecer ahora tú te la vas a pasar solo

**RON:** Aunque se lo habíamos ocultado, el y ella se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y fue por eso que le pedía que nos fuéramos a otros lugares (Todos estaba muy sorprendidos)

**GEORGE:** Oh

(Mientras que con Hermione y Harry)

**HERMIONE:** Y que sientes

**HARRY:** Que

**HERMIONE:** Eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor

**HARRY:** Algo extraño, pero ya pasara

**HERMIONE:** Tú crees que esa sea la razón por la que el quiso matarte

**HARRY:** Eh no se, no se quienes mas lo saben (No quería contarle lo de la profecía, aun no era el día, ni el lugar correcto)

**HERMIONE:** Bueno si pero ya sabes los Slytherin no soportan a los Gryffindor y el es

**HARRY:** Si Hermy (Nunca la había llamado así)

**HERMIONE:** Y eso

**HARRY:** Lo siento

**HERMIONE:** No, se me hace bonito, mis papas así me llaman, y Hagrid por lo de Grap /Su medio hermano/ si quieres llámame así

**HARRY:** De verdad

**HERMIONE:** Si

**HARRY:** Esta bien Hermy, no quiero que hables de el solo por este momento, de nada que tenga que ver con

**HERMIONE:** Si esta bien

(Se la pasaron platicando y mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que ambos sentían lo mismo, todos lo sabían pero ellos no/Pobres, se confinaban muchas cosas, pero sus sentimientos no, quien diría que no tuvieran el suficiente valor para expresarse sus sentimientos, así como dije Hermione, eran unos Gryffindor, tenían el suficiente valor como para enfrentarse a criaturas, o simples desafíos pero tenían miedo al rechazo pues sabían que podrían perder muchas cosas, como su amistad, y aunque fueron las personas mas fuertes nadie podía vivir así, sin amor) /Que tierno/

**HARRY:** (Harry estaba hojeando el cuaderno de su padre, mientras que ella estaba haciendo una lista de los posibles regalos que le iba dar a Harry, pues no sabia que darle, pues su cumpleaños era pronto) Que haces (Ella se puso muy nerviosa, pero se invento algo lo cual el no le creyó nada pero no quiso insistir, pues si no se lo decía era por algo)

**HERMIONE:** Es una lista de unos libros que voy a comprar

**HARRY:** ¿Tantos?

**HERMIONE:** Si Espero que no se de cuenta

**HARRY:** A bueno A mi no me engaña, es por otra cosa

(Mientras que cada uno estaba entrado uno mirando algo, los demás estaban planeando juntarlos como pareja aunque no iba ser algo sencillo, pero tenían que hacer algo, aunque Ginny no estaba muy convencida termino aceptándolo y les iba a ayudar, pues sabia que no tenia esperanzas con el además ella estaba saliendo con un chico de Hufflepuff)

**/BUENO POR FIN LO ACABE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO/**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: VERDADES QUE DUELEN

**CAPÍTULO 9: ****VERDADES QUE DUELEN**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic, espero que este capitulo les sea de de su agrado, además de aclararles algo, es sobre una pequeña acotación, jejeje, de cuando un personaje esta pensado, ya que yo la tenia con un "asterisco", pero este no salía, así que ahora aparecerá así --, me di cuenta algo tarde, bueno que no fue después de varios capítulos, jejeje

Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas

**Magaso Urashima:** Gracias por interesarte en mi fic, aparte de ser la primera persona que me dejo un review, no les escribí nada, porque solo publique los demás capítulos qu, ahora ya estan publicados, pero me pondré mas al corriente, jejeje

**hermionedepottergranger: **Gracias por leer mi fic, si, estoy de acuerdo contigo de que aquí se lee mejor, porque en los grupos tengo que separar el capitulo en partes, y eso es "UNA LATA", jejejeje…

**malenae:** Gracias por tu interés en mi historia, prometo publicar los capítulos, pero el tiempo, y otras cosillas me tiene toda loca, además de andar en mi fase de "buscadora", pero de videos de anime, sobre todo de Detective Conan y Sailor Moon (Otros de mis gustos)

**Rochelle Granger:** Paciencia, luego se va saber que va a pasar con Marian, eso si Hermione y Ron se llevaran una sorpresa al verla….

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**VERDADES QUE DUELEN**

(Habían pasado varios días desde que la familia Weasley llego al castillo, como eran muchos se la pasaban jugando Quidditch, Harry aprovechaba para ayudar a Hermione para que aprendiera bien a maniobrar su escoba y para poder dominar su posible puesto de cazadora pues el se dio cuenta que ella era muy buena)

**HARRY:** Allá va, cuidado Ron

(Todos montaban una escoba, pues por suerte en el castillo había unas pero ninguna superaba a la Saeta de Fuego de Harry)

**RON:** Si¿Desde cuándo qué no entrenamos?

**HARRY:** No se

**GINNY:** Desde el ultimo partido que fue a principios de junio, Hermione pero¿Por qué estas aquí si tu no? (Ella no sabia que inventarse pero Harry hablo por ella)

**HARRY:** Vamos, solo estamos divirtiéndonos además no es justo que solo observe verdad Hermy-mione (Quería llamarla por el sobrenombre que le había puesto pero no se sentía muy a gusto frente a ellos)

**FRED:** Menos platica y mas acción, me estoy aburriendo

**GEORGE:** Vamos, (Se la pasaron así todo el tiempo y por ultimo iban probar la velocidad de Harry para atrapar la snitch) Hermione y Ginny van a encargarse de medir el tiempo de Harry, nosotros aremos lo posible para que el no pueda (Todos estaba listos, Hermione soltó la Snitch y esta desapareció) No te vamos a dejar eh Harry

**HARRY:** Ya lo veremos (Harry noto la snitch pero Fred se acerco a el, aunque no estaba usando su Saeta y sin que ellos pudieron evitarlo Harry había cogido la snitch) La tengo

**FRED:** Pero como si

**HARRY:** Para que veas cuando dure

**GINNY:** Menos de un minuto (Hablo Ginny sin dejar hablar a Hermione)

**HERMIONE:** Como 30 segundos

**HARRY:** 30 (No estaba muy conforme, seguían jugando pero les hablaron para ir a comer, todos guardaron las cosas y Hermione le dio las gracias a Harry)

**HERMIONE:** Gracias

**HARRY:** ¿De qué?

**HERMIONE:** Por ayudarme

**HARRY:** No tienes porque, pero casi ni lo necesitabas, eres muy buena, creo que tienes muchas posibilidades de entrar al equipo

**HERMIONE:** De verdad, pero tú eres un excelente buscador y aun siegues entrenando, además tengo que aprender mas cosas

**HARRY:** Si, ah se me olvidaba (Le dio una hoja) Son unas jugadas, a Ron le di otras, son de las mejores pero son un tanto complicadas

**HERMIONE:** Si pero que significa eso (No entendía nada)

**HARRY:** Que mi letra esta fea

**HERMIONE:** No es eso, si no que no entiendo nada

**HARRY:** Ah es eso (Le explico todo y ella volvió a agradecerle pero esta vez con un beso en la mejilla, este al igual que ella se ruborizo bastante) Nos vamos

**HERMIONE:** Si (Se fueron a la mesa, todos se les quedaron viendo, pues fueron los últimos el sentarse en la mesa)

**DUMBLENDORE:** Se siente bien comer así, bastantemente acompañado verdad Severus (Este no sabia que decir)

**SNAPE:** Si (Con sarcasmo)

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Bueno y ¿Cómo esta?

**TODOS:** Esta delicioso

**SRA. WEASLEY:** No quieres más Harry

**HARRY:** No gracias, estoy satisfecho (Harry comenzó a bostezar y los ojos se le cerraban y de no ser por Hermione se queda dormido en ese lugar)

**HERMIONE:** Harry

**HARRY:** Que eh yo lo siento (Se ruborizo)

**HERMIONE:** Mejor vete a dormir (Harry le hizo caso, pero no sabia porque tenia tanto sueño, nomás se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido)

**RON:** ¿Por qué se fue?

**HERMIONE:** Tenía mucho sueño

**RON:** Ah

(Mientras que dormía placidamente y tenia un sueño muy bonito con Hermione)

**SUEÑO DE HARRY**

(Harry se encontraba en el lago junto con Hermione, al parecer se sentía muy nervioso, no sabia porque, pero tenia que decirle algo)

**HARRY:** Hermy Hermione yo bueno este yo (No podía decir bien una frase completa)

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué te pasa?

**HARRY:** A mi nada¿Por qué?

**HERMIONE:** Estas actuando muy extraño (Se acerco a el de una forma un tanto extraña)

**HARRY:** ¿Qué…te….pasa? (Lo dijo quedándose callado a ratos, ya que el comportamiento de Hermione era muy raro)

**HERMIONE:** A mi nada ¿Por qué? (Puso su brazos alrededor de el cuello de el) Es una bonita noche (Si estaba nervioso se había puesto mas)

**HARRY:** Eh si --Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo?-- ¿Estas bien? (Se estaba alejando)

**HERMIONE:** Nunca eh estado mejor (Trato de besarlo, pero el se negó) Pero¿Qué te pasa, que no querías estar a mi lado

**HARRY:** Pero no así¿Qué rayos te pasa?

**HERMIONE:** A ti¿Qué acaso tienes miedo? (El no quería admitirlo pero era la verdad, tenia miedo de que algo le pasara)

**HARRY:** Yo

**HERMIONE:** ¿A qué le temes? (El no podía callarlo, había algo que lo impulsaba a decirle todo)

**HARRY:** A perderte

**HERMIONE:** Pero, no pienses en mi, ni

**HARRY:** No puedo evitarlo eres lo mas impor (No lo dejo hablar pues había puesto su dedo)

**HERMIONE:** Harry, no pienses en nada, solo déjate querer

**HARRY:** Pero (No lo dejo, el solo pudo sentir los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, estaba tan sorprendido pero le correspondió rápidamente y el beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, cuando el beso termino Hermione no estaba ahí) Hermione **HERMIONE** (Nadie contestaba, pero a lo lejos se miraba una silueta en el piso la de Hermione, al parecer sin vida) Hermione no pero (Corrió hasta donde estaba ella, trato de despertarla pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles) Pero ¿Por qué? (El la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar) No pude decirte nada, **TE AMO**, pero **HERMIONE NO ME DEJES** (A lo lejos se escuchaba una risa algo macabra) **¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?** **TU FUISTE VERDAD** (Con una mirada de odio)

**VOLDEMORT: **(Era Voldemort como siempre lo recordaba, sus manos eran como grandes arañas blan­cas; con los largos dedos. Los rojos ojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, refulgieron en la oscuridad de aquella noche que se supone que era un noche hermosa y no mostraban ningún signo de compasión hacia los demás) No esta vez no fui yo, no me crees verdad (Harry lo miraba incrédulo sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Hermione)

**HARRY:** Claro que no

**VOLDEMORT:** Fuiste tu Harry, solo tu

**HARRY:** Pero yo no

**VOLDEMORT:** El estar cerca de ti hizo que le pasara eso, por primera vez apoyo algo que tu hagas, una sangre sucia menos de que preocuparme

**HARRY:** **Cállate**, **eso es mentira y no hables así de ella o** (Su odio se iba haciendo más y más grande)

**VOLDEMORT:** Crees que tus amenazas me afectan, pero acéptalo tu le hiciste eso, eres un asesino igual que yo como me dicen ja ja ja ja ja, eres igual a mi

**HARRY:** No soy igual a ti

**VOLDEMORT:** Claro que lo eres, mi sangre corre por tus venas, tu destino es seguir mis pasos, no eres una amenaza para mi, además no quieres que tus padres, tanto Sirius como ella estén vivos, si te unes a mí

**HARRY: NUNCA **

(No quería escucharlo, pero y si era verdad, ella estaba en peligro al estar a su lado, aunque no la mato, por su culpa paso eso)

**VOLDEMORT:** Es tu destino mi sangre corre por tus venas (Harry soco su varita, pero que quería decir con eso)

**HARRY:** **Cállate**

**VOLDEMORT:** Acaso no quieres saber porque hablas parcel

**HARRY:** Eh

**VOLDEMORT:** No es por esa tonta excusa de que la cicatriz hizo que algunos poderes míos fueran transmitidos hacia ti,

**HARRY¿Qué**? (Estaba sorprendido, era verdad eso, estaba más confundido que nunca)

**VOLDEMORT:** ¿Quiénes son los únicos que pueden hablar parcel, un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin

**HARRY:** Pero eso que tiene que ver

**VOLDEMORT**¿Qué no lo entiendes?

**HARRY:** Pero yo no puedo no puedo serlo

**VOLDEMORT:** Aprendes rápido (Le toco la cabeza) Necesito a alguien como tu, (Harry se alejo)

**HARRY:** **No puedo, tú eres el único descendiente y yo no**

**VOLDEMORT:** Si, Harry aunque te cueste admitirlo, cuando era solo Tom Riddell era muy parecido a ti, los mismos ojos verdes

**HARRY: NO…… YO NO**

**VOLDEMORT:** Si Harry, soy tu abuelo (Cundo le dijo eso sintió que todo el mundo se le venia encima, el nieto de Voldemort) mi hija era Lily, pero te preguntas como paso verdad… yo sabia que yo solo no podía y si algún día no podía continuar necesitaba a alguien, alguien con mis poderes, por lo que utilice a una bruja con la maldición imperios, pero todo salio mal, la entupida murió cuando dio a luz a la que seria mi mano derecha, la que tenia que renacer como yo, con ese odio a todos lo inferiores, pero Dumblendore llego antes y la mando con unos muggles y se las arreglo para que no le pasara nada, ella vivió en esa casa, no me servia de nada, aunque tuviera mis poderes, ella estaba llena de ese asqueroso sentimiento llamado amor, cuando entro a Hogwarts trate de convencerla pero no lo lograba, luego conoció a Potter ese asqueroso Gryffindor

**HARRY: No hables mal de el **(Muy enojado, con la mirada llena e odio)

**voldemort:** Mírate Harry, siempre que te enojas eres otro, hay veces que te sientes superior con los demás porque lo eres, es tu destino

**HARRY: Nunca,** yo no puedo… tu no eres mi (Harry seguía sorprendido y muy dolido, no quería afrontar la realidad)

**FIN DE SUEÑO**

**HARRY:** **NO… YO NO PUEDO…NO** (Hermione y Remus habían ido hasta el cuarto de Harry, pues habían escuchado todo)

**HERMIONE:** **Harry despierta** (El lo hace, estaba sudando y le dolía la cabeza, y tenía unas cuantas lágrimas)

**HARRY:** ¿Qué paso?

**REMUS:** Estabas soñando, pero ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** Fue algo horrible

**HERMIONE:** Estabas diciendo que tú no eras, pero ¿Qué? (No más miro a Hermione y se acordó del sueño)

**HARRY:** Yo

**REMUS:** Soñaste con el (El asintió con la cabeza)

**HERMIONE:** ¿Quieres agua?

**HARRY:** Si (Era mejor que aun no se lo contara, ella fue a traerle agua)

**REMUS:** Y bien

**HARRY:** Estaba con Hermione en el lago (Remus lo miro con una cara picarona, este se ruborizo pero no le agradaba contar lo siguiente)

**REMUS:** En el lago con ella

**HARRY:** Y yo bueno

**REMUS:** La besaste

**HARRY:** Si pero cuando termino ya no estaba, a lo lejos la encontré muerta

**REMUS:** ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** Si muerta, y eso no es lo peor luego apareció Voldemort y dijo que yo la había matado, que era mi culpa, solo porque estaba cerca de mi y

**REMUS:** Pero solo fue un sueño

**HARRY:** Si pero fue tan real y además me dijo que, que el que el era mi era mi

**REMUS:** ¿Tú qué?

**HARRY:** Abuelo, que el había la razón por la que yo tenia sus poderes y no lo que me habían dicho, que el había usado a una bruja por medio de la maldición imperius pero que murió cuando dio a luz a mi mama y que Dumblendore la mando con los Evans quienes la adoptaron, todo fue tan real, no me imagino como

(Remus no decía nada, estaba muy sorprendido por ese sueño, algo muy importante le ocultaba)

**REMUS:** Mejor duerme

**HARRY:** Si dile a Hermione que si quiere que no traiga el agua (En cuando Harry se durmió el salio y Hermione lo miro)

**HERMIONE:** En verdad soñó eso

**REMUS:** Estabas

**HERMIONE:** Es mi amigo, se que no quiso contarme nada por, pero eso es horrible

**REMUS:** Pero por lo menos no es real (Al parecer se le notaba que mentía)

**HERMIONE:** Y… ¿Por qué no le creo?

**REMUS:** ¿Qué dices?

**HERMIONE:** Son suposiciones, pero parece que miente (Se va)

**REMUS:** Tengo que hablar con Albus (Estaba muy nervioso, Hermione sin que el se diera cuenta lo siguió pero prefirió esperar a que ellos lo contaran)

**HERMIONE:** --Pero, porque tubo ese sueño, no me lo imagino como un Slytherin, el es un Gryffindor, pero… ¿Por qué Remus estaba muy nervioso?-- (Se quedo dormida)

**REMUS: ALBUS** (Fue a despertarlo)

**ALBUS:** ¿Qué pasa? (Medio dormido)

**REMUS:** Harry el tubo un sueño

**ALBUS:** Es natural que alguien tenga un sueño

**REMUS:** Con Voldemort sobre el y su parentesco

**ALBUS:** ¿Qué? (Su mirada se miraba preocupada) que, te refieres a eso lo que temíamos que algún día se enterara

**REMUS:** Si pero que vamos hacer

**ALBUS:** Decirle la verdad

**REMUS:** Pero, en el sueño el

(Al mañana siguiente, Harry de despertó un tanto preocupado no por lo que Voldemort le había dicho si no por lo de Hermione, no quería que algo le parara y si lo mejor era alejarse eso iba a hacer, bajo a tomar agua, pues la que le había traído Hermione se la acabo, no había mirado la hora pero era tarde y noto que Hermione estaba en el patio platicando con Ginny, se le quedo viendo con melancolía, solo de acordarse de su cara, de tenerla en sus brazos muerta y por su culpa, ella lo miro y le saludo con la mano, el solo le sonrió, aunque no tenia ganas de hacerlo)

**REMUS:** Sigues preocupado por lo de

**HARRY:** Eh no yo

**REMUS:** Por lo de Hermione

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Vamos Harry no le va a pasar nada fue solo un sueño

**HARRY:** Pero tenia razón, es mejor así

**REMUS:** Vas a quedarte así solo para que ella este bien, sin amor, que tal que ella sienta lo mismo, que prefieres tener su amor o

**HARRY:** Claro que tener su

**REMUS:** Y si te alejas ambos van a sufrir, y va ser peor que estar muerto

**HARRY:** Pero tengo la esperanza que ella no sienta lo

**REMUS:** Pero… ¿Qué dices?

**HARRY:** No quiero que le pase nada

**REMUS:** Te vas a arrepentir

**HARRY:** Si pero lo puedo superar

**REMUS:** Ella te ama (El que antes le hubieran agradado escuchar esas palabras, ahora eran como dagas)

**HARRY:** No mientas

**REMUS:** No lo hago ella me lo dijo cuando regresaste de la casa de tus padres, talvez lo superes, pero te vas a amargar, nunca has amado a alguien así, pero ¿Crees qué ella lo supere, píenselo¿Quieres lastimarla de esa forma?

**HARRY:** Pero somos amigos y

**REMUS:** Vas a soportar verla a tu lado y guardarte todo para ti, no lo vas a soportar y te vas a tener que alejar de ella y

**HARRY:** Lo dices tan fácil, solo porque no te pasa lo que yo

**REMUS:** Lo se, y si me pasara, puede que no le haga caso a esas amenazas, o talvez no pero te lo digo porque te conozco y se que lo vas a superar eres un Gryffindor, además el amor que sientes por ella es muy fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que el odio de Voldemort, con ella podrías derrotarlo, ella

**HARRY:** Si lo se, ella es mi inspiración, sin ella yo

**REMUS:** Entonces inténtalo

**HARRY:** Lo haré (No muy convencido pero tenia razón, se sentía feliz no mas la tenia cerca) --Me ama, me ama, solo se lo diré y--

**REMUS:** Tenemos algo que contarte

**HARRY:** ¿Tenemos? (En eso apareció Dumblendore)

**Dumblendore:** Si

**HARRY:** Escucho lo de hace rato

**Dumblendore:** Algo (Harry se ruborizo) No se preocupe, sabe escoger bien a alguien, la Srta. Granger es una excelente chica

**HARRY:** Gracias (Se fueron a la sala la cual era muy grande) Y

**Dumblendore:** Bueno esto es difícil, es sobre tu sueño

**HARRY:** ¿Mi sueño?

**Dumblendore:** Fue como una especie de premonición

**HARRY:** ¿Premonición,pero, entonces…no eso no puede ser

**Dumblendore: **Aunque cueste admitirlo pero si

**HARRY¿QUÉ?...yo no puedo, no puedo**

**DUMBLENDORE:** Es la verdad, lo lamento, pero eso no quiere decir que seas igual a el

**HARRY:** **Yo no puedo…no**

**DUMBLENDORE:** Calmate

**HARRY:** **Como se SENTIRÍA si le dijeran que el asesino de sus padres es su abuelo **(En eso paso Hermione y escucho todo)

**REMUS:** Harry por favor

**HARRY:** **LO SABIAS** (Bastante enojado, por que ocultarle algo tan delicado)

**REMUS:** Si

**HARRY:** **Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste, como siempre, si no hubiera soñado eso no me lo hubieran dicho verdad, Porque no me lo dijeron** (Estaba arto de que siempre le ocultaba todo)

**DUMBLENRORE:** Harry por favor tú crees que a nosotros nos era sencillo decírtelo (El se va)

**REMUS:** Pero

**HARRY:** **Quiero estar solo** (Cuando entra a su cuarto noto que Hermione estaba sentada en la cama)

**HERMIONE:** Hola

**HARRY:** Hola (Muy serio, sin ganas de mostrarle un signo de felicidad)

**HERMIONE:** Lo se

**HARRY:** Lo… lo sabes

**HERMIONE:** Escuche por error cuando dijiste que

**HARRY:** **Pero ¿Cómo, yo no puedo, no puedo** (Estaba furioso, tenia ganas de desahogarse)

**HERMIONE:** Mírame, aunque tengas sus poderes o su sangre no eres igual que el, tu no eres como el (Lo dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos)

**HARRY:** Pero

**HERMIONE:** Harry por favor, no le tomes importancia a eso

**HARRY: Que no le tome importancia pero si** (Ella le dio una cachetada)

**HERMIONE:** Perdóname pero mírate, ese no eres tu

**HARRY:** Talvez es mi verdadero yo

**HERMIONE:** Por favor

**HARRY: DEJAME SOLO NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, NO QUIERE QUE ESTES AQUÍ** (El nunca le había hablado así)

**HERMIONE:** Me das miedo (El no podía permitirse eso, además ella era lo mas importante, sus palabras le dolían mas que todo)

**HARRY:** Perdóname (Se abrazo a su espalda) tengo miedo de convertirme en el (Ella se voltea y lo abrazo)

**HERMIONE:** Eso no va a pasar, tu eres diferente a el, tu eres tienes algo que el no tiene, tiene el cariño de todos nosotros, el solo tiene poder, pero tu tienes amor y el no, tienes el amor de todos, el solo tiene poder y odio

**HARRY:** Gracias, no se que haría sin ti (Sin saber porque sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un beso, muy pero muy apasionado, hasta el "Por instinto" coloco sus manos el la cintura de Hermione… fueron al dar a la cama de el, estaban recostados, ella acariciaba los cabellos negros de Harry, mientras que el acariciaba la cintura y espalda de Hermione, luego el comenzó a hacer algo que en su vida había hecho, le comenzó a besar el cuello, ella no se lo creía, solo esperaba que no fuera un sueño, mientras que ambos se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían, a Harry se le vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione muerta en sus brazos, lo que hizo que se separara rápidamente) --Pero que estoy haciendo-- Hermione lo lamento tanto no se que me paso (Muy ruborizado, aunque algo dolido)

**HERMIONE:** No olvídalo, nadie tuvo la culpa, (Se iba a ir pero le dijo algo mas) No eres igual a el lo sabes eh (Le da un pequeño beso en los labios --Fue lo mejor que puso haberme pasado, sentirlo tan cerca, sus labios, solo espero que olvide lo de-- (Harry se recostó el la cama mirando el techo, en su mente vagaban varias ideas, muchas se podría decir)

**HARRY:** --Un Slytherin como el… la bese pero… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa¿Por qué me deje llevar de esa forma, aunque no puedo negar que me encanto, pero y a ella, al final me beso, pero eso no admite nada, pero seguiré el consejo de Remus o-- (En eso entro Ron)

**RON:** Harry hola escuche que estabas gritando solo quería saber si estas bien

**HARRY:** Si ser el nieto de Voldemort es normal estoy de maravilla (Con sarcasmo)

**RON¿Qué? **No me hagas bromas así Harry (Lo dijo en forma de broma y con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada de Harry, supuso que no era mentira)

**HARRY:** No hagas preguntas me acabo de enterar (El le contó todo)

**RON:** Hermione tiene razón tu no eres igual que el

**HARRY:** Si pero

**RON:** Harry por favor, además eres el heredero de Gryffindor, si entraste ahí fue por algo, el sombrero ni tu se equivocaron o si

**HARRY:** Eso creo, entonces esa fue la razón por la que el sombrero me quería meter en Slytherin (Harry se había calmado pero aun así, algo le preocupaba) Ron yo tengo algo que contarte

**RON:** ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** Bueno es sobre Hermione (Algo ruborizado, no sabia si hacia bien, pero debía contarle, era su amigo y merecía la verdad, pues el mas que nadie, sabia que ocultar algo y enterarse por otras personas era muy doloroso)

**RON:** ¿Te gusta? (Era una pregunta, pero por el tono que dijo parecería una afirmación de una respuesta muy pero muy obvia)

**HARRY:** Bueno si pero como lo sabes (Algo sorprendido y ruborizado a la vez, eran de las pocas personas que sabían de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, su mejor amiga)

**RON:** No estaba muy seguro, pues casi nunca te abres ante las personas

**HARRY:** Si….Pero bueno

**RON:** No te preocupes, además a mi me gusta otra chica aunque es

**HARRY:** ¿Muggle? (Le pregunto Harry del mismo tono que Ron le hizo la pregunta a Harry)

**RON:** Si pero... ¿Cómo?

**HARRY:** Marian (Ron se ruborizo)

**RON:** Si pero ella… y que me decías con lo de Hermione (Le contó el sueño, todo desde lo del lago hasta lo de Voldemort) No se lo dijiste

**HARRY:** No, por eso yo

**RON:** Tú que Harry

**HARRY:** La bese (Este se ruborizo, abrirse con las personas no era su fuerte, menos con las dudas que tenia en su cabeza, o todo esos problemas)

**RON:** ¿Qué¿Cuándo¿Dónde,

**HARRY:** No mas te falto en donde, a que horas ( Harry estaba mas que ruborizado, mas rojo que el cabello de Ron)

**RON:** Y

**HARRY:** Fue hace rato, pero eso no fue todo (Le contó lo que paso después)

**RON:** Pero ¿Por qué te detuviste? Si (Iba seguir pero Harry no lo dejo)

**HARRY:** Ron, no quiero que eso le pase, ya no se ni que pensar

**RON:** Bueno pero la quieres y tu

**HARRY:** No solo la quiero Ron, la amo la amo más que

**RON:** Sabes algo ella

**HARRY:** Siente lo mismo que yo

**RON:** Y que esperas para decírselo (Casi reglamandole, pues el sabia que Hermione habia sufrido mucho por el amor no correspondio de Harry hacia ella)

**HARRY:** Ron pero, eso es verdad, todo los que están a mi lado corren peligro

**RON:** Por favor Harry, hazlo por ella, ella a hecho muchas cosas por ti, mirando como otras chicas se te acercan, y ella guardándoselo por que piensa que no sientes nada por ella, antes pensaba que lloraba en el colegio por Krum, pero no era así, te acuerdas verdad, ella lloraba por ti, para ella es peor, solo píenselo, se que la quieres y mucho solo trata, quieres hacerla sufrir

**HARRY: NO**

**RON:** Entonces

**HARRY:** Voy a pensarlo (En eso entran Hermione y Ginny)

**GINNY:** Chicos mañana vamos a ir a comprar las cosas, mamá dice que entre mas temprano mejor, ya saben lo que paso por ir al último, te dejan lo peor

**RON:** Que bueno y que podemos hacer (Hermione y Harry no hablaban y ni se miraban pues aun estaban algo avergonzados por lo que había pasado, pero no le dieron mucha importancia y entraron en la platica)

**HARRY:** Ginny pero no tenemos las listas

**GINNY:** El profesor Dumblendore le pidió a la profesora McGonogall que nos trajera las listas

**HERMIONE:** Oh /Que mucho habla ella/

**HARRY:** Y hablando de los libro, quien va a ser nuestro profesor de defensa

**HERMIONE:** No se

**RON:** Ni yo. Es verdad que va a haber un baile de bienvenida

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué¿Quién te dijo eso?

**RON:** Rumores, antes de venirme, se me había olvidado

**HARRY:** Voy a tomar agua (En lo que Harry se fue los chicos planeaban algo: el cumpleaños de Harry)

**RON:** Si ve

**HERMIONE:** Y que vamos a hacer, talvez una fiesta sorpresa

**RON:** ¿Por qué?

**HERMIONE:** ¿Cómo qué por qué el cumpleaños de Harry? lo olvidaste (Casi gritandole de que se le haya olvidado algo muy importante, claro esta que para ella)

**RON:** Es verdad, es pasado mañana pero

**GINNY:** Tenemos que hacer algo

**HERMIONE:** Cuando vallamos al Callejón Diagon lo distraeremos para comprarle algo, que tal

**GINNY:** Si y le podemos decir a mamá que haga un pequeño pastel, le salen deliciosos

**RON:** Pastel mmm que rico

**HERMIONE:** Entonces mañana vamos

**GINNY:** Si tendremos que turnarnos

**HERMIONE:** Si no queremos que sospeche tenemos que comprar todo para (En eso llega Harry, Hermine se guardo silencio, el los miro algo raro, pues se miraba nerviosos)

**HARRY:** --Porque se callaron, solo entre yo, que me ocultaran--

**/ACABE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE ENTERARÁ HARRY SOBRE LO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS, ESO LO VEREMOS HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO/**

**CONTINUARA (----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)**

**MeLiNa PoTtEr**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: CONFUSIONES

**Capitulo 10**

**Confusiones**

--lo que piensan--

/Lo que pienso yo, mis comentarios/

(Las acciones de los personajes)

**HARRY:** ¿Qué les pasa? (Dijo este algo desconcertado al verlos) ¿Por qué se callan, ¿Qué me ocultan?

**RON:** Nada si nada (Se notaba que mentía por lo que Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina)

**HERMIONE:** Solo estábamos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer en el Callejón Diagon cuando ya terminemos de comprar las cosas)

**HARRY:** Ah y vas a comprar muchos libros

**HERMIONE:** No se (Esta se dio cuenta que el no se creía nada de lo que le decían) --No se la cree, y si de da cuenta, alguien puede abrir la boca y decir algo, yo puedo hacerlo-- (No mas de verlo se acordó del beso y lo que hubiera pasado y sin poder contenerse se ruborizo, el no noto y trato de evitar verla, al parecer Ron había notado la forma de comportarse de ambos y solo rió por lo que le pidió a Ginny que fueran con sus hermanos)

**RON:** Vamos con Fred y George

**GINNY:** Eh yo (Pero miro la cara de Ron y sabia de que se trataba, se quedaron solo pero no decían nada)

**HARRY:** --Soy un tonto, como pude hacerlo, me siento terrible, pero como puedo hablar con ella sin sentirme así--

**HERMIONE:** --Soy una tonta, sabes que el no siente nada por ti y tu después de lo que paso le das un beso, fue uno pequeño pero fue un beso-- Eres una tonta (De tanto que estaba metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que lo ultimo lo dijo y Harry la escucho)

**HARRY:** ¿Quién?

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** ¿Quién es una tonta?

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** Si tu dijiste eso pero… ¿Quién es…? (Hermione muy sorprendida por eso, no supo que decir, pero luego se resigno y le dijo)

**HERMIONE:** Yo

**HARRY:** ¿Qué? (Le dijo algo desconcertado por la respuesta)

**HERMIONE:** Según yo estaba pensándolo y no me di cuenta (Ambos comenzaron a reírse)

**HARRY:** Pero… ¿Por qué?

**HERMIONE:** Nada cosas mías (Algo nerviosa)

**HARRY:** Bueno, ten mas cuidado (Seguían riéndose, sus risas se escuchaban hasta donde estaban los otros)

**RON:** Hasta cuando se van a dar cuenta

**FRED:** Vamos Ron, apenas tu y ella terminaron y ya quieres que se den cuenta, no es tan fácil

**RON:** Je je tienes razón, chicos pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry

**GEORGE:** Es verdad, ya tengo su regalo (Ron lo miro algo sorprendido, no porque ya tenia el regalo si no por lo que era) Tranquilo no es nada malo, es sorpresa, entonces

**RON:** Pero… ¿Están seguros?

**FRED:** Si además tenemos que darle algo si no fuera por el nosotros no

**RON:** Si lo se

**GINNY:** Pero (No muy convencida)

**FRED:** No te preocupes chiquita (Así de le decía de cariño)

**GINNY:** El que ustedes sean más grandes no quiere decir que yo sea

**GEORGE:** Si pero eres nuestra hermana y Ron hubiera sido el mas pequeño

**GINNY:** Se miraría mal (Todos comenzaron a reírse) Chiquito (Ron se ruborizo)

**RON:** Ginny ya

(Mientras que con Dumblendore y los demás)

**SNAPE:** Ya lo sabe y… ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

**REMUS:** ¿Cómo crees? (Le dijo a Snape de forma muy irónica)

**DUMBLENDORE:** Pero no podemos hacer nada, es natural que este así, solo esta algo confundido

**REMUS:** Pero va a tener esas lecciones extras de defensa

**DUMBLENDORE:** Si, este es su ultimo año y no sabemos lo que pase cuando salga o no sabemos si

**SNAPE:** Y cuando van a empezar

**DUMBLENDORE:** Una semana antes de clases, para organizar sus horarios y examen para ver que tan bien esta

**REMUS:** Aunque va ser pesado para el

**DUMBLENDORE:** Si hasta el lo sabe pero es por su bien solo quedan tres semanas y

**SNAPE:** Y quien le va a enseñar

**DUMBLENDORE:** Ustedes (Ambos se quedaron viendo, aunque luchaban por el mismo propósito no quería decir que se llevaran bien solo se toleraban) Vamos ya saben que el futuro de Harry depende de esto, mejor dicho el futuro de todos(A lo lejos se escuchaban unas risas, las cuales eran de Hermione y de Harry) Harry hola

**HARRY:** De verdad Hermy pero… (Quien estaba mas entretenido en la platica con Hermione que de lo que miraba a su alrededor)…hola

**REMUS:** Veo que estas muy alegre (Le guiño el ojo y Harry se ruborizo)

**HERMIONE:** Hola (Esta noto la forma como le hablo a Harry, por lo que se sintió un tanto incomoda, aunque le agrado ver la expresión de Harry)

**DUMBLENDORE:** Hola Srta. Granger se ven muy contentos a donde se dirigían

**HERMIONE:** Al patio

**HARRY:** Bueno nos disculpan (Se fueron y como había una ventana que deba al patio se podía ver lo que hacían, Remus estaba tan contento de que el estuviera así)

**SNAPE:** Pues se lo tomo bien (Sin sentimiento alguno, aunque en el fondo estaba alegre)

**REMUS:** No es eso

**DUMBLENDORE:** ¿Son novios?

**REMUS:** Si lo escucharan ja ja ja

**DUMBLENDORE:** Entonces (Muy desconcertado por lo que dijo Remus, ya que el se habia enterado de los sentimientos de Harry por accidente y creyó que ya se lo había dicho a Hermione)

**REMUS:** No, solo que se tienen mucha confianza demasiada diría

**SNAPE:** Pues debes de vigilarlo ya sabes lo que paso con James y Lily por esa confiancita (Tenia una risa de pura venganza)

**REMUS:** Cállate, por lo menos no estaban solos como otros

**SNAPE:** Mira tómalo como quieras, yo lo digo por ya sabes,

**REMUS:** Perdón (Mas que desconcertado por la actitud de Snape)

**DUMBLENDORE:** Si esa confianza se tienen y solo son amigos si llegaran hacer algo

**REMUS:** Voy a tener que salir

**DUMBLENDORE:** A donde

**REMUS:** Al callejón Diagon pasado mañana es

**SNAPE:** El cumpleaños de Potter (Remus se sorprendió de que se aprendiera su cumpleaños)

**REMUS:** Si y

**SNAPE:** Apenas vas comprarle su regalo

**REMUS:** No ya lo había pedido pero no quería que se diera cuanta (Lo dijo algo enojado, apretando los dientes para no decir algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir, sabia que aunque Snape lo ocultaba apreciaba a Harry, aunque había tenido diferencias con James ellos hacían un buen equipo el y su madre fueron los primeros en dirigirle la palabras sin insultos/A petición de Lily, pues James no quería/)

**DUMBLENDORE:** Quien lo diría…17 años (Todos estaban muy callados pues sabían que se acercaba el día de la batalla final, donde Harry se enfrentaría a Voldemort "Su abuelo") Tiene que entrenar para eso

**REMUS:** Si lo se, (No muy contento pues sabia que si el no lo lograba iba a morir)

**DUMBLEMDORE:** Vamos el lo sabe y lo acepto (Lo dijo muy sereno, la actitud de Dumblendore siempre calmaba a muchos en esos momentos de desesperación total, aunque en Harry era lo contrario)

**REMUS:** Si pero esta sacrificando cosas por eso, el no quiere, el no quiere

**DUMBLENDORE:** El no quiere ¿Qué? (Con la misma cara serena de siempre)

**REMUS:** Sincerarse con los demás, no quiera que le tengan lastima, que

**DUMBLENDORE:** Bueno

**SNAPE:** Le duele pero lo sabe, además

**REMUS:** **¿QUIERE A ALGUIEN?** (Les grito)

**DUMBLENDORE:** Si a Hermione

**REMUS:** Si

**SNAPE: **Es su amiga, es natural

**REMUS:** No me refiero a ese cariño, el la ama

**DUMBLENDORE:** Pero estas seguro

**REMUS:** El me lo dijo, hasta me dijo que se alegra que ella lo sienta nada por el,

**SNAPE:** Como que se alegra por que no lo quiere

**REMUS:** Si pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones y sobre todo no quiere hacerla sufrir

**DUMBLENDORE:** Ya veo pero, eso no quiere decir que deje de quererla

**REMUS:** Si eso se lo dije

**DUMBLENDORE:** Solo falta que ella

**REMUS:** Ella sienta lo mismo que el, pues si

**DUMBLENDORE:** Y ¿Por qué…? (No termino la frase, pues Remus agrego)

**REMUS:** Hasta yo me pregunto eso, además ella y Ron

**DUMBLENDORE:** Eran novios verdad

**REMUS:** Si

**SNAPE:** Como con James y Lily (Remus se sorprendió pero sabia que en estos últimos años había cambiado)

**REMUS:** Si solo les falta

**DUMBLENDORE:** Un empujoncito (Remus sabia a lo que se refería)

**REMUS:** Si me tengo que ir (Se va mientras que con Harry y Hermione)

**HARRY:** Vamos trata no te va a pasar nada (Se encontraban en el establo, el le insistía que montara al caballo negro "La bestia" según Ron)

**HERMIONE:** ¡Que no, la ultima vez… ¡Tiro a Ron! (Algo asustada pero con Harry a su lado, se tranquilizaba)

**HARRY:** Lo hizo conmigo, no verdad, solo confía en el y no te va hacer nada (Por mas que trataba el caballo estaba muy inquieto, pero Harry lo calmo rápidamente) Vamos ella no es mala, es una excelente persona, mejor que yo (Le decía al caballo y parecía que este lo escuchaba pues el dejo que Hermione se le acercara)

**HERMIONE:** Que bonito, Harry talvez solo escucha tus ordenes y (Algo ruborizada después del comentario de Harry)

**HARRY:** Si pero aun así, aunque yo se lo pidiera el detecta a las personas que le dan confianza y al parecer te tiene bastante (Ella se ruborizo aun mas) Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta, si pero ahora tu en este

**HERMIONE:** (Su piel se puso como la de un fantasma) **¡QUE!...PERO** (Aunque ella trataba el caballo no la dejaba, pero aun así dejaba que estuviera cerca)

**HARRY:** Creo que eso es lo único que quiere que yo haga pero tengo una idea

**HERMIONE:** **¿QUÉ haces?** (Como pudo subió a Hermione y ambos se fueron al lago) ¡**ESTAS LOCO!...PERO… ¡AHHH!**

**HARRY:** Pero no pasa nada (Trato de calmarla)

**HERMIONE:** **Nada, que no pasa nada, ahhh**

**HARRY:** Mira para que veas ten (Con una cara maliciosa)

**HERMIONE:** **¿QUÉ?**

**HARRY:** Las riendas (Le da las riendas del caballo)

**HERMIONE: ¡QUE! PERO ¿EN QUE PIENSAS?**

**HARRY:** Vamos ya casi llegamos solo un poco mas tranquila (Hermione se sintió muy bien estar tan cerca de el, no podía evitar sonrojarse, el lo noto pero lo disimulaba muy bien, pero no podía negar lo que ella sentía por el y lo que el sentía por ella, llegaron al lago y Harry bajo a Hermione con mucha delicadeza) Vez no paso nada, cuando Ron se entere

**HERMIONE:** **Tienes razón pero aun sigo enojada contigo como te a atreves a hacer eso **(Lo estaba aventando y este se hacia para atrás pero un una de esas había un roca se tropieza y se cae al lago empapándose todo) **JA JA JA JA estas bien JA JA JA JA JA**

**HARRY:** Me bañe en la mañana eh (Se paro, ella seguía riéndose por lo que le aventó agua y ella a el hasta que ambos terminaron empapados totalmente)

**HERMIONE: HARRY ME LAS VAS PAGAR** (Le aventó agua)

**HARRY:** Síguete burlando (Se dieron cuenta de lo empapados que estaban por lo que decidieron poner a secar lo que se notaria que estuviera mas mojado para que no les dijeran nada, ella se soltó el cabello y trataba de quitarse el exceso de agua, mientras que el comenzó a quitarse los zapatos) Crees que se seque la ropa

**HERMIONE:** Ya es tarde y no se (Hermione se había dado cuenta de que la camisa de Harry estaba demasiado empapada) Tu camisa

**HARRY:** ¿Qué?

**HERMIONE:** Esta muy empapada (Este de quito la camisa, sin importarle como estaba ella, toda ruborizada, pues se había dado cuenta que había cambiado y el cambio era muy favorable, además el sabia lo que ella sentía por el) y que quieres comprar mañana aparte de los libros --Parece que los años se sentaron bien, pero que dices--

**HARRY:** Creo que nada --Que bonita se ve con el cabello así, vamos Harry recuerdalo, no debes, no debes-- Y tu

**HERMIONE:** Bueno yo, es un libro pero de poesía me dijeron que algunos poemas son muy bonitos y por suerte lo venden en el Callejón Diagon, y la verdad no se --Espero que no me recurre su cumpleaños, 17 años quien lo diría, aunque seas bromista en algunas cosas, todas esas experiencias que has tenido en la vida hacen que madures mas rápido--

**HARRY:** (La saco de sus pensamientos) Hermy te estoy hablando, en que piensas

**HERMIONE:** Lo siento je je… ¡Harry! (Estaba recostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, esta simplemente exclamo un poco asustada pero después de eso no dijo nada mas) Harry /Que confiancita/

**HARRY: **¿Qué?

**HERMIONE:** ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgamos de Hogwarts? (Algo dolida)

**HARRY:** No se --Que me depara el futuro-- (No tenia pensado nada pues no sabia lo que paria) Bueno no se muy bien estoy en Auror pero si no

**HERMIONE:** Buscador verdad

**HARRY:** Si y tu

**HERMIONE:** Puedo que sea auror pero si no estudiaría transformaciones, aritmancia /Se escribe así/ o alguna otra materia… cuando regresemos y nos cambiemos de ropa seguimos con el entrenamiento (No le hizo caso, se había quedado dormido) Harry (Le acaricio la cabeza y le quito los lentes) Eres tan lindo, sin tan solo sintieras lo mismo, pero me conformo con que encuentres a la chica que llene tu corazón, que te haga suspirar, que harías todo por ella, pero sobre todo que sepa apreciar por lo que eres no por quien eres, que sea una chica que te aprecie y te voy a contar algo, alguien te quiere de esa forma sabes quien, yo (Pequeñas lagrimas caían en la cabeza de Harry) si Harry te amo, se que no me escuchas pero es mejor así, si no puedo estar a tu lado de esa forma no quiero perder tu amistad (Ella se agacho y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y ella no se dio cuenta pero el estaba despierto y cada palabras fuera linda pero para el fue como un golpe para su corazón)

**HARRY:** --Ten valor, ella te ama y tu, demuéstrales que eres un verdadero Gryffindor, pero a que precio, lo del sueño fue real, será que Voldemort planeaba eso y por eso tuve ese sueño, pero por que razón quería que me enterara, para hacerme sufrir eso sin duda, pero se que lo hizo por algo, pero por que--

**HERMIONE:** --Me alegro que no te sientas tan mal por eso, tu no eres igual que el, se que no me va escuchar son solo mis pensamientos, pero, como me gustaría poder decírselo de frente y no así, solo quiero que me vea y que me quite este remordimiento, yo muriéndome por el y no lo sabe, pero el tiene sus problemas como para meterle otro, además este no es tan grande como los suyos-- Si quisiera que me escucharas que me quites este remordimiento que me esta carcomiendo el alma, porque la vida es tan injusta, se que no me sabrás contestar, tu mas que nada lo sabes, perdiste a tus padres, pero lo mío son solo pequeñeces, (Estaba llorando) a quien le interesa alguien como yo

**HARRY:** (Quien aun fingía dormirse escuchaba todo lo que decía) --Pequeñeces, lo que tu sientas no son pequeñeces, además le importas a muchos, a mi, me siento tan terrible, sus lagrimas son por mi culpa, no debió enamorarse de mi, porque lo hizo, que tengo de especial, la conozco y se que no lo hizo por eso de que soy Harry Potter o todas esas tonterías, pero entonces por que-- (Entonces recordó todo lo que le decía cuando estaban juntos, que era un excelente amigo, que era diferente a los otros chicos, que no le importaba llorar delante de una chica/Delante de Hermione/ y tantas cosas mas pero el no se sentía digno de esas palabras, eran demasiadas)--Pero yo no soy así, o si, pero y si solo le gusto… nunca la había visto así, y si esta confundida como Ron, aunque el me dijo que ella lloraba por mi porque ella pensaba que yo no la quería y lo sigue pensando, piensa que la quiero solo como amiga, aunque la verdad es otra, además cuando hablamos en la fiesta ella me dijo que quería a un chico, ese chico era yo, por mi culpa esta así, debo de pensar mas todo esto, no quiero hacerla sufrir--

**HERMIONE:** Harry… Harry

**HARRY:** Mmmm ¿Qué? (Finge despertarse)

**HERMIONE:** Creo que nos tenemos que ir

**HARRY:** Eh si, (Se pararan y notaron que la ropa aun seguía algo húmeda, pero no podían quedarse hasta que se secara pues les preguntarían muchas cosas y era muy tarde, en el transcurso del camino hacia el castillo ninguno decía nada, iban simios en sus pensamientos, el se sentía terrible porque el sufrimiento de Hermy, ya estaba por llegar cuando de repente Harry escucha una voz de una mujer, era una voz muy linda y algo familiar pero el no sabia porque y para su mala suerte Hermy no la escucho)

**VOZ:** Ten valor Harry, ten valor

**HARRY:** ¿Oíste la voz? (Moviendo su cabeza para ver de donde provenía la voz, pero no miraba a nadie)

**HERMY:** ¿Que voz Harry? ¿Qué voz? (Algo asustada)

**HARRY:** ¿No la oíste?

**HERMY:** No, ¿Talvez fue tu mente?

**HARRY:** Puede que si, pero fue algo extraño, fue la voz de una mujer, se me izo muy familiar pero no se de quien

**HERMY:** ¿No estabas pensando en nadie?

**HARRY:** No, pero creo que no fue mi mente estaba pensando en otra cosa

**HERMY:** Y… ¿Qué te decía?

**HARRY:** ¿Me crees?

**HERMY:** El que yo no la haya escuchado no quiere decir que tu no la hayas escuchado

**HARRY:** Si pero otros me juzgarían loco (La voz se escucho de nuevo)

**VOZ:** Ten valor Harry, ten valor (Hermy noto que Harry escucho de nuevo la voz)

**HERMY:** ¿Otra vez?

**HARRY:** Si pero que significa

**HERMY:** ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

**HARRY:** Que tuviera valor (El no tenia idea lo que la extraña pero linda voz decía)

**HERMY:** Se lo vas a contar a Dumblen… (Harry no la dejo terminar)

**HARRY:** **¡No, ¡estas loca! **(Ya se había bajado, ella se sintió algo ofendida y dolida por como le hablo)

**HERMY:** Solo me preocupo por ti pero si eso crees tu, esta bien (Se va)

**HARRY:** Pero…¿Qué le pasa? (Este no entendió el comportamiento de Hermy, pero después de analizarlo un poco sabia que se había metido en problemas) --Soy un entupido, sabes que ella te quiere y tu diciéndole que esta loca, y aparte hablarle con tu habitual tono de voz, aunque haya sido en otra situación, como quisiera poder decirle todo, no guardarle ningún secreto, ser un libro abierto para ella, pero solo por estar cerca de mi esta en peligro, puede que no le pasa nada, que solo sean mentiras de Voldemort, o que mi mente me juegue mal, pero tengo el suficiente valor para (Se acordó e la voz) Se refería a eso, pero de quien se trataba-- (En eso dejo al caballo en el establo, tenia un liguero dolor de cabeza, pensó que no era grave pero no le entraba la idea de que le estaba dando gripa, hasta que comenzó a estornudar) Que bien (Lo dijo algo enojado) --Me esta dando gripa, espero que no le pase lo mismo a Hermy-- (Entro y la Sr. Weasley lo recibió con muchas preguntas que a donde fueron, porque andaban así, etc., el no contestaba y se fue directo a su cuarto, no de dio cuenta de que Ron estaba dentro)

**RON:** Hola

**HARRY:** Hola (Sorprendió)

**RON:** Y… ¿Qué pasó? (Harry no decía nada, pues no quería recordar las palabras de Hermy, no quería recordar que por su culpa ella sufría)

**HARRY:** Nada (Ron muy incrédulo, le pregunto más)

**RON:** ¿Por qué llegan mojados, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

**HARRY:** Me caí al lago (Ron se quedo con cara de no entendí) Bueno ella me aventó al lago

**RON:** ¿Por qué que hiciste?

**HARRY:** Es una larga historia

**RON:** Quiero saberla anda si

**HARRY:** Que necio eres (Le contó todo, Ron no dejaba de reírse, pero para al mirar la cara de Harry)

**RON:** ¿Qué pasa, somos amigos cuéntamelo

**HARRY:** Yo, Ron no se que hacer

**RON:** ¿Sobre que?

**HARRY:** Lo de Hermy

**RON:** ¿Hermy? A si lo olvidaba Hermy (En forma pircara) Y

**HARRY:** Por un lado quiero salir y gritarle todo que la amo pero por el otro el sueño,

**RON:** Pero solo es un sueño (El se sorprendió por su respuesta, pensaba que la quería pero amarla es algo mucho mas grande)

**HARRY:** Si Ron pero siempre se preocupaban cada vez que era un sueño con Voldemort, ademase lo que me dijo era verdad, cada palabra, detalle a detalla, si algo le llega a pasar por mi culpa yo

**RON:** Vamos Harry eso no va a pasar

**HARRY:** ¿Cómo lo sabes, solo porque tu no tuviste el sueño verdad, fue tan real, muerta (En eso entro Hermione)

**HERM:** ¿Quién esta muerta? (Harry se quedo sin habla por lo que Ron hablo)

**RON:** Una rata que Harry tenia verdad Harry

**HARRY:** Si fue cuando era más pequeño, Dudley, el mato con una resortera, era para un proyecto escolar

**HERMY:** Pobre, ah la cena esta servida (Ron se sorprendió bastante por lo que dijo Harry)

**RON:** Te luciste Harry

**HARRY:** En eso fuera verdad (Ron se quedo callado)

**RON:** OH por suerte y te acordaste… tenias una rata,

**HARRY:** Si era para un proyecto escolar

**RON:** Pero que fue lo que paso

**HARRY:** Que me reprobaron pues Dudley, el le dijo a mi tía que la rata se murió de hambre pues que yo no le daba de comer y ella se lo dijo a la profesora, pero luego sin querer me vengue de el

**RON:** ¿Cómo?

**HARRY:** Tan enojado estaba por haber reprobado y por las constantes burlas de mi primo que sin querer y sin saber lo que paso

**RON:** No me digas que hiciste magia accidentalmente

**HARRY:** Si estaba lloviendo y sin saber como lo arroje a un charco y se lleno todo de lodo, todos se burlaron de el, pero no me pudieron regañar pues ya estaba algo alejado de el como para decir que yo lo avente

**RON:** Ja ja ja ja Vamos a comer y Harry trata, solo trata, la quieres y ella a ti, no crees que si ella esta a tu lado vas a tener a alguien que te de mas valor, mas fuerza para seguir adelante ya sabes a que me refiero bueno no se / ¿Ron dijo eso? Valla que sorpresa verdad/ (Se va)

**HARRY:** Seguir adelante hasta cuando, hasta que el

**VOZ:** Si piensas así no lo lograras (De nuevo la voz, pero que quería, quien era, no lo sabia, mejor se fue a comer y al ver a Hermione esta le da la espalda acordándose que aun seguía enfadada, los que lo notaron se preguntaban que si que pasaba, pero por discreción callaron)

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Vamos Harry come (Pero el ni hambre tenia, con todos esas pensamientos y la voz, dándole vueltas en su cabeza, no podía, además de que al parecer tenia fiebre pero no quería preocupar a nadie, además sabia como era la Sra. Weasley, se preocupaba demasiado por el)

**HERMY:** Déjelo es un terco (Muy enojada)

**RON:** ¿Qué?

**HERM:** Olvídalo (Harry estornudo, nadie lo percato, solo hasta que volvió a estornudar)

**REMUS:** Salud

**HARRY:** Gracias

**SRA. WEASLEY:** ¿Estas bien?

**HARRY:** Si (Ella le toco la frente)

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre (Todos dejaron de comer y notaron que Harry se miraba un poco mal)

**REMUS:** Pero, es verdad tu tía me había dicho que te había dado gripa pero que aun no estabas al 100 curado es verdad

**HARRY:** Lo olvide (Se ruborizo, si estaba rojo por la fiebre, ahora lo estaba mas)

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Bueno, entonces será mejor que te vallas a la cama (Harry no se negó, se paro rápidamente, pero por la fiebre le era difícil por lo que Remus lo acompaño al cuarto)

**REMUS: **¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**HARRY:** Em yo (Algo nervioso)

**REMUS:** Nada de em yo ¿Qué paso?

**HARRY:** Me resbale

**REMUS:** ¿Te resbalaste? ¿En donde?

**HARRY:** En el lago con Hermy-mione (Estaba apunto de decirle como le llamaba a ella Hermy) es que (Le contó todo)

**REMUS:** Se pudo subir al caballo

**HARRY:** Si pero solo si estoy yo, trato de subirse sola pero no la dejo

**REMUS:** Paso lo mismo que con tu madre

**HARRY:** ¿De verdad?

**REMUS:** Si y ella no solo lo aventó al lago, le dio una gran pero gran bofetada, esta enojada por eso (El se puso triste) Eh perdona si

**HARRY:** No, este bien, no es por eso, escuche una voz

**REMUS:** ¿Voz, ¿De quien?

**HARRY:** No se de una mujer, me decía que tuviera valor, es extraño pero parece que se refiere a lo de ya sabes lo de Hermione y

**REMUS:** Lo se pero hasta cuando se lo vas a decir

**HARRY:** No se solo tengo que pesarlo

**REMUS:** Aunque eso de la voz fue extraño, pero sonó como

**HARRY:** Era muy linda, nunca la había escuchado pero se me hizo muy familiar

**REMUS:** Si vuelves a escuchar la voz me avisas (Quien estaba apunto de salir del cuarto)

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Descansa (Se va en eso entra la Sr. Weasley con una pócima)

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Toma con esto te sentirás mejor, para mañana estarás mejor pero creo que no podrás ir al callejón Diagon

**HARRY:** Pero…no es nada

**REMUS:** Pero si te enfermas mas va a ser peor

**HARRY:** Pero

**SR. WEASLEY:** Tómatela ya (El se la tomo aunque no sabía muy bien) Si sabe malo es más efectivo

**HARRY:** Lo dice por que usted no se la toma

**SR. WEASLEY:** Quédate con el Remus voy a ver a Hermione

**HARRY:** ¿Le paso algo?

**SR. WEASLY:** No pero vas vale prevenir (Se va)

**HARRY:** No es por eso verdad

**REMUS:** ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** Que no quieren que valla

**REMUS:** Harry eso no

**HARRY:** Solo dilo (Remus estaba serio pero sabia que en parte era así) Se que es verdad pero lo entiendo, no me preocupa lo que me pase a mi si no

**REMUS:** Harry

**HARRY:** No esta bien lo entiendo (Se tapa completamente con la cobija, Remus lo entendió y se fue)

**HERMY:** ¿Cómo esta?

**REMUS:** Bien, pero por su bien no ira mañana a

**HERMY:** ¿De verdad? (Un poco alegre pues así no se iba arruinar su plan)

**REMUS:** No te alegres

**HERMY:** A mi me gustaría que fuera pero es por lo de la fiesta

**REMUS:** A si (Ella entro solo se estuvo un rato pero pensó que estaba dormido)

**HARRY:** Hermy…Hermione (Le dijo antes de que se fuera)

**HERMY:** Estabas despierto

**HARRY:** Si, yo quiero disculparme por lo

**HERMY:** (Ella noto como se había puesto, no sabia que lo sentía por ella, pero le agradaba que se pusiera así, así que quiso jugar un rato) Pero ¿Por qué? si estoy loca

**HARRY:** No, lo dije sin pensarlo, de verdad no fue mi intención

**HERMY:** Entonces el que me preocupe por ti que

**HARRY:** Ya lo se pero, como te sentirías si todos vienen hacia ti y te andas vigilado por cualquier cosa, acaso piensas que no se cuidarme o que, se que se preocupan por mi pero (El tema ya no tenia nada que ver con lo que le había dicho)

**HERMY:** Pero Harry esa no es excusa, te gustaría no tener a nadie que te quiera, que se preocupe por ti (El no decía nada, pero sabia que si estaban a su lado era peor) te lo digo un y mil veces no te sientas atado, no tienes la culpa, por favor

**HARRY:** ¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta así, y para colmo el sueño (Se tapo la boca, no quería decirle nada sobre el sueño)

**HERMY:** El sueño, dime todo por favor (Temía que le pidiera eso, por un lado confiaba en ella, por el otro la amaba y no quería preocuparla)

**HARRY:** Hermy yo

**HERMY:** ¿No confías en mí?

**HARRY:** No es eso, es que es difícil, (Ella lo miraba esperando que dijera que si) Esta bien aquí voy (Respiro y comenzó a contarle todo, reviviendo otra vez el sueño) Estábamos en el lago de /del colegio/

**HERMY:** ¿Estábamos?

**HARRY:** Si tu estabas ahí, y bueno (Se había ruborizado, no sabia que decirle pero lo hace) Bueno tu me yo (Comenzó a relatarle todo, hasta la petición de ella) Si me pediste eso, que me dejara querer (Ella estaba igual o mas ruborizada que el), no me refiero en ese sentido, pues era como si yo sintiera todo y bueno sabia que no quería estar cerca de nadie con el temor que les pasara algo pero, yo, bueno después nos besamos

**HERMY:** De verdad (Ella estaba algo desilusiona al ver la cara de el, se miraba triste) Y

**HARRY:** Si pero cuando termino tu ya no estabas, tu… tu estabas….estabas muerta (Casi en susurro, Hermione se quedo muda, no era lo que esperaba)

**HERMY:** Em yo este

**HARRY:** Si pero eso no era todo, después llego Voldemort… yo estaba enojado, llego de furia, no mas de verlo quería quería…el comenzó a decirme que yo tenia la culpa, que el estar cerca de mi tu (Ella tomo su cara y lo miro a los ojos, este no quería verlos pues sabia que esos ojos marrones eran su perdición /En el buen sentido de la palabra/)

**HERMY:** Si eso pasara que harías (Le tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta)

**HARRY:** Yo no se

**HERMY:** Te sentirías culpable… (El no decía nada) si eso hicieras nunca te lo perdonaría, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que el haga, no fue tu decisión tener ese destino, a quien culpas, a nadie verdad, por que culparte, porque guardarte todo para ti, quieres que nadie sienta lastima por ti, pero no solo estas logrando eso (Estaba llorando) te estas alejando de las personas, de las personas que te quieren… de mi

**HARRY:** Hermy yo este, pero

**HERMY:** No le hagas caso, no te cierres, solo fue un sueño

**HARRY:** Gracias (Le quito las lagrimas, que como siempre el era el culpable de que ella estuviera así)

**HERMY:** No tienes porque agradecer, tengo algo que decirte, espero que lo entiendas, pero ya no puedo con esto, prefiero decirlo ahora y no arrepentirme, no espero nada, solo tengo que decirlo…** te amo**……es la verdad, tu eres ese chico por el cual estaba así, se que solo soy tu amiga y que no me vas a ver de otra forma, pero no podía con esto, solo espero que me entiendas, tengo que pensar, no va ser igual pero voy a tratar (Este estaba sorprendido, no sabia que hacer, pero le agradaba tanto escuchar eso, que sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir la beso, nuevamente sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, ella estaba llorando, sabia que el beso no decía nada, era entre tierno y apasionado, era sincero pero no le aclaraba nada, pero lo que si era que ella lo deseba mas que nada… después el se separo, muy arrepentido)

**HARRY:** Lo lamento yo no se lo que me paso

**HERMY:** No fue mi culpa, no debí haberte dicho nada (Se va, cuando ella no estaba el comenzó a llorar, a causa del dolor de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, de no poder hacer nada)

**HARRY:** Yo también te amo, ¿Por qué no puedo solo decirlo y ya? (En eso escucho nuevamente la voz de la mujer)

**VOZ:** Porque tú te aferras a otra cosa, déjate querer Harry

**HARRY:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, ¿Quién eres?

**VOZ:** Algún día lo sabrás

**HARRY:** Pero… ¿Por qué quieres que se lo diga?

**VOZ:** Tu no lo deseas, quieres que ella sufra, ella no va a sufrir si estas a su lado, esta así porque piensa que no la quieres, porque te estas alejando de ella, del amor (Ya no escucho la voz, el sabia que esa voz tenia la razón)

(Mientras que con Hermione, ella y Ginny compartían el cuarto por lo que la vio entrar llorando)

**GINNY:** ¿Qué te pasa'

**HERMY:** Nada (Se metió en la cama y se tapo con la cobija, no paraba de llorar) --No me quiere, no me quiere, no me quiere--

**GINNY:** No me mientas, ¿Por qué lloras?

**HERMY:** Nada

**GINNY:** Y ese nada se llama Harry (Ella no podía callárselo, ella era su amiga)

**HERMY:** Si, el no me quiere, no me quiere Ginny (Ginny la abrazo)

**GINNY:** ¿Qué dices?

**HERMY:** Que le dije que lo amaba y el no me dijo nada, solo me beso pero

**GINNY:** ¿Te beso? (Se sorprendió)

**HERMY: **Si (Algo ruborizada, podía decirle a alguien lo que sentía por el pero no servia de nada) Pero, el me pidió disculpas

**GINNY:** Te vas a dar por vencida tan rápido (Hermy /No quiero escribir todo el nombre/ estaba sorprendida) Yo lo quería pero me di cuenta que el quiere a otra chica, a ti tonta, es tan obvio, el no es de esos chicos que anden besuqueándose con cualquiera, pues por como se miran se que no es la primera vez, (Hermy se ruborizo) además puede que este confundido inténtalo

**HERMY:** ¿Para que? si el de todas maneras

**GINNY:** Por favor mírate Hermione, te quejas por lo que hace Harry, de que oculta sus sentimientos y mírate a ti

**HERMY:** Pero yo se lo dije

**GINNY:** Se que el casi no cuenta sus cosas, pero contigo si, el solo tiene miedo, Ron me contó lo del sueño sin querer ya sabes como es el, si quieres ve con el, el es testigo de todo, a ti Harry te cuenta muchas cosas, que no le cuenta a otros pero

**HERMY:** Tú crees que Harry podría

**GINNY:** Solo ten paciencia y… es tarde me voy a dormir, el te quiere, lo se solo ten paciencia, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano (Aunque ella tuviera novio y aunque sabia que Harry la quería pero solo como una hermana, aun sentía algo por el pero sabia que con ella iba a ser feliz, la preferiría a ella como la pareja de Harry que a Cho Chang, que en su ultimo año solo se hablo pestes de ella, entre sus amigas y entre muchos era conocida /Cho/ como una "chica fácil", y como Harry no le dio lo que ella quería no lo deja en paz)

**HERMY:** Gracias Ginny, ¿Aun te gusta?

**GINNY:** Si, pero solo me gusta, es guapo pero creo que no es mi tipo, además se que chicas le gustas, que sean de cabello castaño, de piel blanca, ojos marrones, le sigo (Hermy se estaba ruborizando) No es mentira, el me dijo eso, antes de todo esto, fue cuando estábamos en Ho (Hermy no le dejo terminar)

**HERMY:** De verdad te dijo eso

**GINNY:** Si, ¿Crees que aun siga dándole lata esa Cho Chang?

**HERMY:** Pues le envió una carta, pero parece que ni la leyó, el no quiere nada con ella

**GINNY:** Debes de ponerte las pilas, con eso que es el capitán del equipo

**HERMY:** Eso no es lo que me preocupa, sabes que no es de esos chicos… pero mira la hora, buenas noches

**GINNY:** Si mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano

**HERMY:** Si esta bien buenas noches (Se duermen pero Hermy, solo finge dormir, todo lo que paso le evita poder hacerlo) --Como pude habérselo dicho, soy una tonta, ahora como voy a verlo, y si Ginny tiene razón y el siente algo por mi, pero que dices, el sentir algo por ti, no te hagas ilusiones, pero me debo de dar por vencida, o que debo hacer, yo lo amo pero el, todo esto me confunde mucho-- (Al poco rato se queda dormida)

(A la mañana siguiente, Harry había tenido otro sueño, este era tan horrible como el otro, había soñado que estaba enHogwarts, al parecer corría y por cualquier lugar que volteaba había lapidas con los nombres de sus padres, de todos los que habían muerto y de muchos mas, "cercanos a Harry"…Despertó sudando y con lágrimas en sus ojos)

**HARRY:** No… (Se sentía muy mareado y miraba borroso, se puso sus lentes y bajo a la cocina por agua, cuando estaba ahí, noto que no había nadie, por lo que pensó que ya se habían ido, solo estaba el Sr. Weasley) Buenos días

**SR. WAESLEY:** Buenos días Harry, te ves mal

**HARRY: **Nada, solo no dormí bien… que hace (Estaba leyendo una especie de manual)

**SR. WEASLEY:** Leo esto, no entiendo eso de las compuladoras, usan un ratón pero

**HARRY:** Se llaman computadoras, solo sirve para facilitar el trabajo

**SR. WEASLEY:** ¿Trabajan por ti?

**HARRY:** Más o menos

**SR. WEASLEY:** Y que es Internet (Harry estaba con una gota el la cabeza)

**HARRY:** Bueno, es… (No sabia que decirle, el casi ni usaba la computadora, solo usaba la de su primo para hacerle las tareas…se la pasaron platicando sobre muchas cosas "Muggles")

**SR. WEASLEY:** Esos muggles son muy ingeniosos, al paso que van, no tienen poderes pero, son de admirar

**HARRY:** Algunos más y usted sabe eso de los entrenamientos

**SR. WEASLEY:** Algo… solo puedo decirte que vas a tener dos profesores que te van a estar vigilando y mirando tu progreso

**HARRY:** ¿Quiénes? (Ansioso de saber quienes serian)

**SR. WEASLEY:** No puedo decirlo, eso no lo se

**HARRY:** Mientras que no sea el profesor Snape (Ambos comenzaron a reírse)

(Mientras que con los demás, quienes se encontraban en el callejón Diagon)

**HERMY:** Y ¿A donde vas a ir? (Le decía a Ron)

**RON:** Yo aun no se, ¿Qué le vas a dar?.. ¡Ya se! un libro

**HERMY: ¡RON!**

**RON:** Ya esta bien yo las dejo, voy con mis hermanos

**GINNY:** Adiós, nos vamos (Se fueron a ver todo lo que había pero Hermy ya sabia lo que le iba a regalar, y si era un libro pero era otra cosa) Mira crees que le guste

**HERMY:** Esta bonito, y crees que le guste (Era una cadena la cual tenia un fénix de oro)

**GINNY:** Hermione esta preciosa, te vas a lucir (Ella se ruborizo) Y si creo que le va a gustar y así puede que arreglen esos malentendidos y (Hermy puso una cara algo triste) Vamos solo trata

**HERMY:** Lo se pero y tu mamá (Cambio de tema)

**GINNY:** No se creo que fue a comprarle una túnica

**HERMY:** ¿Túnica?

**GINNY:** Si de gala para lo del baile, vamos a ver a mama como a las 3 para ir por los libros, vamos por un helado (En eso se encuentran con nade menos que Viktor Krum)

**VIKTOR:** "Herrmione" hola (Quien estaba igual que la ultima vez, aunque era un jugador de Quidditch famoso y era muy guapo, tenia claros sus sentimientos por el y por Harry, el que lo volviera a ver no decía nada, ni sintió nada por al momento que el la abrazo)

**HERM:** ¡Viktor hola! mejoraste tu asentó (Lo saludo)

**VICKTOR:** ¿Qué coincidencia verdad, hola tú debes ser Ginny la hermana de Ron (Saluda a Ginny)

**GINNY:** Si hola

**VIKTOR:** Acabo de "verr" a Ron, ¿Harry no anda con ustedes?

**HERMY:** Esta enfermo

**VIKTOR:** ¿Qué, ¿Esta contigo? (Con algo de celos)

**GINNY:** Si, estamos pasando las vacaciones juntos, verdad (Cundo Ginny dijo eso, Viktor se miraba enojado, pero el sabia algo, por lo que sonrió)

**VIKTOR:** ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

**HERMY:** Comprando nuestros útiles

**VIKTOR:** Tan pronto…pero

**GINNY:** Y el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry

**VIKTOR:** ¿Regalo de cumpleaños? Ah si sabía que su cumpleaños era en los últimos días del mes pero no sabía cuando exactamente, ¿A dónde se dirigían?

**HERMY:** Por un helado

**VIKTOR:** ¡Ah!...se de un lugar donde tienen helados deliciosos

**GINNY:** Vamos (Llegaron y cada quien pidió un helado)

**HERMY:** ¿Crees que ya este mejor?

**GINNY:** ¿Quién?

**HERMY:** Harry, que tal si le llevamos algo, lo que le dio tu mamá es muy efectivo (En eso llego Ron antes de lo previsto)

**RON:** Hola (Víktor lo miro de mala gana, pues pensaba que Ron y ella aun eran novios)

**HERMY:** Hola, ya encontraste todo

**RON:** Si y ustedes

**HERMY:** Si

**GINNY:** Si

**RON:** Y… ¿Qué es?

**HERMY:** No te lo voy a decir

**RON:** Ah si es solo para el, ¿Qué será?

**HERMY:** Ron ya… pero mira la hora, tu mamá debe de estar esperándonos, Ginny ven vamos a comprar el helado

**GINNY:** Si (Se van y se quedan los dos solos)

**VIKTOR:** Y que has hecho

**RON:** Nada importante, pero se que debo de disfrutar estas vacaciones al máximo

**VIKTOR:** Si el ultimo año es muy pesado

**RON:** Gracias por ayudarme (Con sarcasmo)

**VIKTOR:** Oye ustedes no son nada ¿Verdad?

**RON:** ¿Qué?

**VIKTOR:** ¿Qué si no son nada, pues ella se la pasa hablando de Harry, tu no te enojas

**RON:** No, ya no somos nada, hace poco que…

**VIKTOR:** De verdad

**RON:** Si pero no te hagas ilusiones, como tu dijiste se la pasa hablando de Harry

**VIKTOR:** No me digas que (Sorprendido)

**RON: **Si a ella le gusta, pero no le digas que yo te dije

**VIKTOR:** Sabes, cuando me dijo que eran novios no le creí, ustedes son muy

**RON:** Diferentes lo se, además me gusta alguien

**VIKTOR:** Y

**RON:** Es muggle

**VIKTOR:** ¿Detestas a los muggles?

**RON: ¡NO!**, es que como estoy estudiando no la voy a ver

**VIKTOR:** Ah

**RON:** Además si me escucha mi padre, o Hermione, no me quiero parecer a Draco

**VIKTOR:** ¿Draco?

**RON:** Un Slytherin (Se la pasaron platicando, hasta que Víctor le pregunto a Ron si Harry sentía lo mismo que Hermione, este no quiera contentar pero quería ayudar a Harry, así que le pidió su consejo) Bueno… este…. Si

**VIKTOR:** Y… no lo saben

**RON:** El sabe lo que siente por el, pero ya sabes todo lo que le a pasado,

**VIKTOR:** Si lo de el/Voldemort/ pero

**RON:** Tiene miedo

**VIKTOR:** ¿Miedo?

**RON:** Si a que le pase algo a Hermione, ya ves que por donde pasa Harry, casi les pasa algo a sus tíos, solo por que estaban buscándolo, el se siente culpable

**VIKTOR:** Pero, como sentirse culpable, el no hizo nada

**RON:** Eso el lo que tratamos de decirle, pero tu que arias

**VIKTOR:** Eh, pues, no se que otros motivos tenga, pero si la quiere, y ella siente lo mismo que el /Lo que quiere es quedarse con ella/ --Tiene a una chica como ella y la deja ir-- (Pasaron, el rato cuando llegaron Hermione y Ginny)

**HERMY:** Había mucha gente, adiós Viktor

**VIKTOR:** Si adiós a todos, me saludas a Harry

**RON:** Yo se lo voy a recordar

**GINNY:** Vamonos

(Se fueron y la Sra. Weasley los estaba esperando, con muchas cosas, entre los libros de todos junto con los de Harry, más su regalo)

**/ACABE, ES ALGO LARGO, PERO ES MEJOR ASI, ADEMAS NO PUEDO DEJAR MIS IDEAS ASI COMO ASI/**

**CONTINUARA** **(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11 : UNA CALMA PARA EL CORAZÓN

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Una calma para el corazón**

**Perdón por no poder responder, lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo, apenas para publicar, además estoy feliz! quede en la universidad!**

(Remus había llegado al castillo, estaba hablando con el Sr. Weasley, mientras que Harry estaba en su curto dormido)

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Que silencio, eso me gusta

**RON:** Aburrido (Comos siempre con la contra)

**GINNY:** Vamos Hermione (Se fueron a su cuarto)

**HERMY:** Si

**RON:** Y yo

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Busca a Harry, quiero ver como sigue (Se va a buscarlo a su cuarto, cuando entro noto que esta dormido, pero estaba muy extraño, pensó que estaba soñando)

**RON:** Harry

**HARRY:** (Aun dormido) **NO**

**RON:** **Harry** (Como no despertaba le aventó, un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita de noche /Con todo y vaso/)

**HARRY:** Eehhh

**RON:** Harry

**HARRY:** Que paso, tu me mojaste (Al verse todo mojado y a Ron con el vaso vació)

**RON:** Eso me deberías responder tú a mí, que paso, estabas soñando

**HARRY:** (Algo avergonzado) Si

**RON:** Y que fue, soñaste con el

**HARRY:** No

**RON:** Eso es algo bueno

**HARRY:** Fue peor (Ron se asusto) Me encuentro en Hogwarts y por donde volteo veo tumbas

**RON:** Tum- bas (Trago saliva)

**HARRY:** Si, no es la primera vez que tengo ese sueño, pero lo que si puedo notar es que veo el nombre de todos

**RON:** Como que de todos

**HARRY:** Si de todos, de mis padres, de todos lo que han muerto, el de Hermione, el tuyo, todos (Ron no sabia que decir) Aunque fue solo un sueño (Mintió, pues sabia que si le decía la verdad, el no lo iba a creer)

**RON:** Bueno, mama te estaba buscando (En eso la Sra. Weasley les hablo para que fueran a comer) Vamos (Cuando salieron notaron que Hermione y Ginny iban a la cocina por lo que se toparon, Hermione y Harry casi ni se hablaban, estaban totalmente ruborizados) Y a ustedes que les pasa (Era el único que no estaba enterado)

**H Y H: NADA** (Tanto Ginny como Ron se callaron)

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Veo que ya estas mejor (Le decía a Harry)… a comer (Todos comenzaron a comer y Ron le contó a Harry lo de Victor que le mandaba saludos, aunque lo dejo con la boca llena de comida)

**RON:** Victortemando jaludos (Quien estaba acostumbrado a eso, espero a que se pasara toda la comida, mientras que Hermione lo miro con enojo)

**HARRY:** Que… no te entendí

**HERMY:** Ron sabes que no debes de hablar con la boca llena

**RON:** Si lo se, pero en que estaba ah si/Que olvidadizo/ Victor te envía saludos (Este que estaba comiendo por poco y se le atora un pesado de la comida de la impresión, Victor Krum enviándole saludos, lo miraron, Hermione lo miro) Estas bien

**HARRY:** --A Krum-- Si… lo miraron (Se sentía terrible, era un tonto, sabia que Krum no iba a ser el único que se le acercara, y si no hacia nada la iba a perder)

**RON:** Si verdad Hermione

**HARRY:** Y de que hablaron (Aunque trataba de disimularlo se notaba que estaba enojado)

**RON:** El trataba de hablarle a ella pero ella tenia un muy interesante tema de conversación (Hermione dirigió una mirada asesina y le hizo un seña /Cuello, el entendió) Si además el sabe que nosotros ya no somos nada

**HARRY:** De verdad (Tomando el tenedor con mucha fuerza, "Si fuera algo como un papel ya estuviera hecho pedazos")

**RON:** Si, el se dio cuenta por nuestra actitud (Hermione estaba súper avergonzada, pero sabia que Ron iba a pagar todo… cuando ya habían terminado de comer Hermione fue a reclamarle a Ron)

**HERMY: Pero que te pasa por que le dijiste todas esas cosas**

**RON: Pero si fue** (Aunque habían sido novios y aunque aun lo fueran siempre discutían)

**HERM:** **Te di permiso, no debiste, no**

**RON:** **Lo hice por ti,**

**HERMY:** **Ah y se esto es en que me ayudo**

**RON: No lo viste**

**HERMY:** A quien

**RON:** Al perro… me refiero a Harry

**HERMY:** Que tiene que ver

**RON:** Estaba celoso, para se mas inteligente que yo y no lo notaste

**HERMY:** Eh yo pero no me sirve de nada

**RON: Como que no**

**HERMY:** Se lo dije

**RON:** Que

**HERMY:** Que lo amo

**RON: QUE**

**HERMY:** Si pero, el no dijo nada (Estaba a punto de llorar)

**RON:** De verdad, te voy a contar esto pero no le digas que yo te lo dije, es sobre el sueño que tuvo (No soporto ver a su amiga así, además no quería que Harry estuviera ocultando sus sentimientos por eso)

**HERMY:** Que, el sueño, el me lo contó

**RON:** Que, esa es la razón

**HERMY:** Pero de todas maneras el no siente lo mismo que yo

**RON:** El esta así contigo por que te ama

**HERMY:** Que (Se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras) El me

**RON:** Si te ama, tiene miedo,

**HERMY:** Miedo

**RON:** A que algo te pase a ti, como a los demás

**HERMY:** Olvídalo

**RON:** Que como que lo olvide

**HERMY:** El es así, y aunque le diga que lo se, no sirve de nada, el piensa primero en los demás y

**RON:** Pero no esta pensado en ti

**HERMY:** Dices que me ama, ponte en su lugar Ron, para nosotros son solo palabras, pero todo lo que le a pasado…gracias (Se va, mientras que Ron va con Harry)

**RON:** Hola

**HARRY: Le dijiste verdad**

**RON: Que**

**HARRY: A Víctor**

**RON: Que**

**HARRY: No te hagas**

**RON: **Si

**HARRY: Pero porque, acaso yo ando contando lo que me dices, te lo dije porque eres mi amigo, no para que lo andes contando al primero que pase **(Estaba enojado, Ron estaba contando cosas que no quería que nadie supiera)

**RON: No lo hice por eso**

**HARRY: Entonces porque**

**RON:** **Pues que el también me dijo lo mismo, que debes de intentarlo**

**HARRY: Lo dices tan sencillo verdad pero**

**RON: Solo inténtalo**

**HARRY: Pero**

**RON:** **Harry** (Harry estaba que no podía consigo mismo)

**HARRY: Ponte en mi lugar, Voldemort siguiéndome en cualquier lugar, metiéndose en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, el sabe lo que siento y esa entupida profecía** (Dejo de hablar sabia que había dicho cosas demás) No (Preocupado y enojado consigo mismo, pues no quería que ellos se enteraran, no en ese momento)

**RON:** **Profecía, te refieres a la profecía, pero, ese era el secreto que significa, vamos Harry**

**HARRY: No puedo contarlo, además como quieres que confié en ti después de esto **(Se sale azotando la puerta súper enojado, en eso entro Hermione)

**HERMY:** Escuche /Quien no/ a Harry, salio muy enojado que paso

**RON:** El, bueno… (Ella entendió el silencio de Ron) la profecía, el sabe algo de la profecía

**HERMY:** Pero se rompió

**RON:** Alguien pudo haberla rescatado (En eso entro Harry)

**HARRY:** No pudiste callarte por un minuto verdad (Se puso a buscar algo)

**RON: **Pero Harry si Voldemort la estaba buscando era por algo malo, solo dínoslo (Hermy tanto Harry se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que Ron nombraba a Voldemort)

**HARRY:** Me voy (Se va)

**RON:** Creo que no me va hablar en mucho tiempo, mi mama ella debe de saberlo (Fueron con ella) Mama puedes decirlo que significa eso de la profecía

**SRA. WEASLEY:** Se rompió (Nerviosa)

**HERMY:** No mienta por favor

**RON:** Mama

**SRA. WEASLEY:** No puedo decirles, solo puedo decirles que con esa profecía puede ocurrir algo grandioso o terrible (Se va, notaron que estaba apunto de llorar)

**RON:** Algo grandioso ¿Qué?

**HERM:** Algo terrible --Harry--, nadie no va a decir, pero Harry me dijo que tenia algo que contarnos, pero que nos lo iba a decir cuado entremos

**RON:** Pero tu crees que lo hará, después de esto, contigo mira como esta, y pues a mi no me tiene confianza

**HERMY:** Solo espero que se le pase por un lado el tiene razón, tu

**RON:** Si lo se (Ron tenia que pedirle disculpas, pues lo que el le había dicho no debió contárselo a otras personas) si pero porque nos lo habrá ocultado, será algo malo

**HERMY:** Talvez el Prof. Dumblendore no quiere que nadie lo sepa, creo que no quiere que esa información sea recibida por

**RON:** Si eso creo, pero miraste la cara de mi mama, se miraba triste, pero a donde fue Harry (Se fueron a buscarlo, mientras que el se encontraba dando un "Pequeño" recorrido por todo el castillo)

**HARRY:** --Valla estos es increíble-- (Estaba mirando un árbol genealógico de su familia, desde Godric Gryffindor, sus padres y el, ahora que lo pensaba bien, sin sentirse superior a los demás era una de las magos con la sangre mas pura, aunque no era mucho de su agrado sabiendo gracias a quien era eso) --Bueno debo de admitir que eso me ayudo a poder entrar a la cámara de los secretos en mi segundo año y que cosas, Herm y Ron me dijeron que yo era el heredero de Slytherin porque pude hablar parcel y no estaban equivocados, porque Dumblendore me lo dijo hasta ahora, cual fue el motivo, si el no me lo dice de todas maneras me entero, como, no lo se-- (Se paso mirando varias libros de hechizos que tenían unos muy sorprendentes, el cual en sus ratos libres lo leería, además de que le iban a servir, no sabia para cuando pero le iban a servir) tengo sueño, --Porque estos últimos días e tenido tanto sueño, cada vez que lo hago pasa lo mismo tengo ese maldito sueño-- (Como estaba sentado en un sillón se quedo profundamente dormido… y al poco rato tubo el mismo sueño, el corría y por donde pasaba miraba tumbas con los nombre de personas que ya habían muerto luchando contra Voldemort, otras con los nombres de las persona que quería y conocía, Hermy, Ron, la familia de este, siempre que se acercaba a las tumbas para ver que decía en la lapida lo despertaban)

**ROM:** Despierta, Harry despierta, vamos

**HERMY:** Harry (El despertó sudando y muy agitado)

**HARRY:** Que

**RON:** ¿Estabas soñando? (Al parecer ya se le había pasado el coraje a Harry)

**HARRY:** Si… lo mismo

**HERMY:** Como que lo mismo (El le tubo que contar el sueño a Hermy esta estaba algo aterrorizada) Cuantas veces (No dejo que terminara la frase cuando el le contesto)

**HARRY:** Con esta son tres

**HERMY:** Es horrible (Ron los miraba, no decía nada pues por lo menos estaban hablando los dos y no se sentían avergonzados)

**RON:** Harry yo este no fue mi intención, solo

**HARRY:** Si lo se… además yo no debí hablarte así

**RON:** No, esta bien, preparado para mañana

**HARRY:** ¿Mañana? Ah si creo

**RON:** Donde tienes la cabeza por poco y se te olvida tu cumpleaños

**HARRY:** Je je (Aunque ellos ya habían arreglado sus problemas los de el con Hermy eran muchos mas grandes)

**RON:** Voy por agua

**HARRY:** Por agua (Incrédulo) O a ver que hay de comer

**RON:** Las dos cosas (Se va, mientras que ellos estaban muy callados y muy nerviosos, Hermione quería hablar para aclarar todo pero le era difícil, pues aunque sabia que podría sentir algo por ella, el no quería que eso pasara)

**HERMY:** Yo, no

**HARRY:** Eh yo este --Porque no podré decirlo y ya--

**HERMY:** Quiero que olvides lo que te dije, que todo sea como antes por favor, yo (Estaba llorando, el no podía mas y hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después le tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y la beso, al principio fue tímido pero con el paso de los segundos se fue haciendo mas apasionado, se olvidaron de todo, de Voldemort, de los demás, solo estaban ellos, al poco rato el se percato de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo rápidamente)

**HARRY:** Yo no

**HERMY:** Si lo se no sabes que te paso (Con algunas lagrimas y con sarcasmo)

**HARRY:** Yo, este no (Este estaba dolido por el comentario de ella)

**HERMY:** Por que me haces esto

**HARRY:** Yo (No podía verla su sufrimiento era por su culpa)

**HERMY:** No confías en mí

**HARRY:** No es eso

**HERMY:** Entonces, solo dímelo, dime que no sientes nada por mí que solo soy tu amiga y te dejo en paz, crees que no me duele (Este no podía contestar, pues no podía decirle que ella era solo una amiga, pues ella para el era mucho mas que eso, ella notando el silencio de Harry se fue hacia la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo, se lo iba a decir, no podía guardárselo mas, tenia que decírselo) que pasa

**HARRY:** (Ella noto la cara de preocupación de Harry) Yo te… yo te a yo te --Espero no arrepentirme--

**HERMY:** --Me lo va a decir--

**HARRY:** Yo te am… (En eso entro Ron… y Hermione lo miro con cara de enojo mientras que Harry con una de alivio) --Pero, que mas daría por estar con ella, que habré hecho para merecer este destino--

**RON:** Porque me miras así Hermione, mejor dicho que les pasa (Extrañado al ver las caras de ambos) Estabas llorando, creo que tienen que hablar (Sin que Harry pudiera decir algo los dejo para que pudieran hablar "mas a gusto")

**HERMY:** Y que me querías decir

**HARRY:** Yo este aun no, solo espera por favor, es algo difícil

**HERMY:** Esta bien pero que sea pronto… me prestas a Hedwig

**HARRY:** Si, pero para que

**HERMY:** Le voy a enviar una carta a mi mama para decirle que ya compre todos los libros, me voy (Ella se va y el se queda pensado el lo que estaba apunto de decirle a Hermy)

**HARRY:** --Se lo iba a decir, píenselo bien Harry, la quieres y ella a ti, que mas da, ella esta sufriendo pero tu puedes calmar su sufrimiento, pero mereceré su cariño-- (En ese se escucho la voz de la mujer)

**VOZ:** Si ella te escogió a ti fue por algo (En eso entro Remus)

**REMUS:** Y que vas a hacer

**HARRY:** Yo… (Este se sentía un tanto incomodo, aunque le podía confiar muchas cosas a el, un tema como ese no era algo tan sencillo de explicar) creo que se lo voy a decir, solo espero no arrepentirme

**REMUS:** Vas a ver que no, si tus padres o Sirius estuvieran aquí te dijeran lo mismo (Sonriendo pero con un tono de tristeza)

**HARRY:** Lo se… (Por un lado se sentía bien, iba a decírselo pero no se sentía muy seguro, la quería pero eso significaba ponerla en peligro y era lo que menos deseaba)

**REMUS:** Vamos no pongas esa cara vas a cumplir 17 años hay que estar alegre, de los cuales cuantos e soportado tus aventurillas eh

**HARRY:** Remus (Con cierta de enojo pero a la vez alegre)

**REMUS:** Vamos no te quejes es la verdad y suerte que solo te lo digo ya que si yo fuera como tu madre tu no tendrías ni el mapa en tus manos, seria como ella o como Hermione, además el mapa te a ayudado mucho, se lo debes al viejo de Lunático (En eso entro Tonks, quien como siempre cambiaba el color de su cabello, esta vez lo traía plateado) Hola Nymphadora

**TONKS:** Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así, es (Pero Remus termino la frase por ella)

**REMUS:** Tonks, solo era para… (No quería darle las razones) cuando llegaste

**TONKS:** Hace rato, estaba con Molly, hola Harry mucho gusto (Ella no dejaba de verlo de pies a cabeza, en su mirada se notaba que estaba pensando "No esta nada mal", Remus lo noto y no pudo evitar sentir celos)

**HARRY:** Mucho gusto (Algo avergonzado al ver su cara y al ver la cara de Remus) --Pero que le pasa a Remus, se ve enojado, esta celoso, entonces a el le gusta-- (Harry se sorprendió mucho por ese descubrimiento, pero se alegraba por el, además no sabia nada de si quería a alguien y si era así, le gustaría saber quien es, así como en anda de "Entrometido" con su relación con Hermione)

**TONKS:** Valla que has cambiado Harry

**HARRY:** De verdad, será que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo

**REMUS:** Si eso es

**TONKS:** Son rumores o es verdad

**R Y H:** Que (Dijeron los dos)

**TONKS:** Que a Harry le gusta Hermione (Harry comenzó a ruborizarse tanto que el color de sus mejillas era mas rojo que el cabello de Ron)

**HARRY:** Como lo, digo quien le dijo eso

**TONKS:** Me entere pero eso no es o si verdad

(Si ella se había enterado y eso que no se frecuentaban cuantos mas se iban a enterar, acaso sabrían que ella también siente algo por el, si era así, dirían que es un cobarde y eso que es de Gryffindor y ser un Gryffindor era ser valiente, acaso era tan predecible, era como un libro abierto, acaso el amor que sentía por ella era tan grande que no podía ocultarlo, pero porque se lo preguntaba si ya lo sabia y era que si, tenia que hacer aun lado todo, olvidarse de todo, pensar en el y el ella, puesto que ella sentía lo mismo, podría sentir y dar el amor hacia una persona en especial, había personas que lo querían y que el quería pero no era lo mismo, además a su lado era todo diferente, podría ser el y no ocultarle nada, podría sacar todo su coraje, su enojo su dolor y ella lo comprendería y lo apoyaría, su mundo ya no era como el decía "El mundo mágico" o Hogwarts, era ella, su pasatiempo favorito ya no era el Quidditch, aunque le guste, "Le fascine" /Como los Muggles por el fútbol, su pasatiempo era verla, estar cerca de ella/Aunque ahora lo único que esta logrando es alejarse de ella, "Besarla"… Se quedo pensando en eso hasta que Tonos y Remus llamaron su atención)

**REMUS:** Harry James Potter Evans

**HARRY:** Eh me decías

**REMUS:** Yo no te dije nada, solo que te quedaste muy pensativo (Tonks no dejaba de reírse al ver la cara que ponía Harry pues estaba muy avergonzado y se había ruborizado)

**TONKS:** Déjalo esta pensando en Hermione

**HARRY:** Ya cállense

**REMUS:** Eres igual que James, un aguafiestas

**TONKS:** Además no es nada del otro mundo, es algo tan común aquí como en el mundo muggle no, o acaso no se

**HARRY:** Esta bien me gusta Hermione (En eso entro la mencionada /Órale/ y ¡escucho todo!)

**HERMY:** Hola yo (Se quedo helada cuando escucho todo) Remus el profesor Dumblendore quiere verte) Hola Tonks

**TONKS:** Hola Hermione (Lo dijo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Remus se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de ambos en especial la de Harry) Creo que también tengo que ir, quería decirle algo (Se van, Remus estaba contento de que ella lo escuchara de los labios de Harry, era un bien para el)

**REMUS:** --Es lo mejor--

(Remus y Tonks se fueron y ellos aunque tenían algo de que hablar, las palabras no salían, pero Hermy no podía seguir con la incertidumbre y rompió ese silencio aterrador)

**HERMY:** Harry (El no quería verla, pero como siempre, era prisionero de esos ojos marrones) Es verdad (Le dijo con temor) dime la verdad yo lo entenderé (Algo en el le impulsaba a decirle todo)

**HARRY:** Acaso no fui claro con lo de hace rato (Fue lo único que dijo)

**HERMY:** Entonces tu (Muy contenta)

**HARRY:** Si (El le iba a decir otra cosa cuando sintió los labios de ella en los suyos, el no se resistió y la beso y por "instinto" puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, en eso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta entro Ron junto con Ginny no entraron solo estaban afuera de la puerta y rápidamente la cerraron muy despacio)

**RON:** Creí que nunca pasaría (Feliz pero con un poco de celos, pues sabia que con ella no había llegado a tanto)

**GINNY:** No es la primera vez Ron

**RON:** Que, así se me olvidaba, ella te contó lo del beso que se dieron pocos días después de que llegaron

**GINNY:** Pero de lo que yo hablo paso ayer

(Ron se sorprendió)

**RON:** Ósea que, hasta que nos hicieron caso

**GINNY:** Que yo sepa nunca hiciste nada, ellos se quieren y

**RON:** Vamos yo le dije a el que

**GINNY:** Si Sr. Cupido

**RON:** Bueno ya me cayó

(Mientras que con Harry y Hermy, quienes aun seguían besándose, de una forma tierna, sincera y apasionada, ella tenia sus manos alrededor de el cuello de el y le acariciaba la cabeza… minutos después se separaron y no dejaban de verse a los ojos, estaba algo ruborizados por la forma en la que estaban)

**HERMY:** Gracias (Ella noto la cara de preocupación de el y entendió el porque de sus rechazos) Lo entiendo, pero me alegro que me lo hayas dicho, puedo esperar hasta que estés mas seguro

**HARRY:** Hermy yo (Ella le puso un dedo en los labios)

**HERMY:** No tienes que decir nada, es mejor así, yo te esperare

**HARRY:** Gracias… (Se iba atrever a decirle que la amaba pero entraron Ron y Ginny, ambos se separaron antes de que se dieran cuenta) Lo lamento

**HERMY:** Prefiero esperar por mucho tiempo a saber que no sientes lo mimo

**RON:** Chicos ya esta la cena (Se van, el y Ginny)

**HARRY:** Si lo se (Contesto a lo ultimo que le dijo)

**HERMY:** Como que lo sabes

**HARRY:** Remus me lo dijo

**HERMY:** Que pero (Sorprendida)

**HARRY:** Además, cuando estábamos en el lago yo fingí que estaba dormido y

**HERMY:** Fue por alguna razón verdad, pero no te voy a pedir que me lo digas, se que lo haces por algo y se que no lo haces solo por ti, yo lo entiendo (Se va no sin antes darle un beso en los labios) Vas a venir

**HARRY:** Eh si --Me siento tan bien-- (No se dio cuenta que tenia labial en los labios, por lo del beso con Hermy y Remus para avergonzarlo hablo /Mejor dicho Grito/)

**REMUS:** Que es eso rosa que tienes en los labios

**HARRY:** Que (Se toca los labio y toma una servilleta y si en la servilleta quedo una mancha rosa) No es nada (Algo ruborizado)

**REMUS:** Que crees que sea Hermione

**HERMY:** Em yo este no se (Muy nerviosa)

**TONKS:** Parece labial pero no lo creo o una de dos o Harry se (Se quedo callada al mirar la mirada asesina de parte de Harry) Creo que no o alguien te beso Harry pero quien, Ginny no ella tiene solo brillo y no pudieron ser los chicos y Hermione tu

**HERMY:** Yo que (Nerviosa)

**TONKS:** No te pongas así, tu no puedes ser pues no traes labial (Ella le guiño el ojo y ella se ruborizo) A comer

**MOLLY (Sra. Weasley):** Espero que les guste

**TODOS:** Gracias Molly (Entre los que estaban cenando eran Harry, Hermione, todos los Weasley, Percy habia recapacitado y ahora ayudaba en todo lo que podía a Arthur y ya no tenia esa obsesión al trabajo "Molly estaba muy feliz por eso"/Quien no, dejar de dar lata, Dios los escucho/. También estaban Remus, Tonks, Dumblendore y el queridísimo profesor Snape, que para sorpresa de Harry se miraba algo alegre y no era porque lo estaba dejando en ridículo, las conversaciones que había eran muchas en las cuales Fred y George contaban sus anécdotas sobre su tienda de bromas, aunque Molly siguiera en contra de ello escuchaba todo con atención)

**FRED:** Y si fueron a comprar como 10 docenas de caramelos longuilinguos y decían que no iban a ser populares, te acuerdas Harry

**GEORGE:** Con tu primo cuando se comió uno

**HARRY:** Si ja ja ja y ahora el les tiene miedo

**RON:** Quien no, no se sabe cuando te dan algo que no sea una broma (Los 4 no aguantaron las carcajadas y Molly les llamo la atención)

**MOLLY:** Hay tiempo para todo y resulta que este es para cenar (Los cuatro muchacho se quedaron callados, pero Remus por un lado estaba de acuerdo que no debían de hacer eso, pero sabia que si Harry no tenia otra cosa que pensar, pensaría en "Voldemort" y en todas las muertes)

(Tonks, quien estaba hablando con Hermione y Ginny cambiando su cabello delante de sus ojos, cosa que les fascinaba y alcanzo a escuchar a Hermione "Me gustaría poder cambiar el color de mi cabello" y en su mente se imagino a una Hermione con el cabello rubio, negro, plateado, aunque no se le miraría mal, según el, pero le gustaba mas su color natural)

(Harry pudo notar como los Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, el profesor Dumblendore y Snape estaban hablando casi en secreto, sus miradas parecían preocupadas)

**MOLLY:** Saldrá en "El profeta"

**REMUS:** Pero se salvaron, hubo heridos, porque no nos avisaron

**ALBUS:** Calmados, no queremos que sospechen

**SNAPE:** Que sospeche seria (Se refería a Harry… Lo que pasaba es que habían atacado el Callejón Diagon, fue como una docena de mortifagos, pero ¿Que buscaban'?)

**HARRY:** (Casi en secreto) Tienes el profeta, aun lo sigues (Hermione antes de que terminara la frase ella le hablo)

**HERMY:** Mañana recógelo antes que yo

**HARRY:** Gracias (Ambos se miraron muy tiernamente pero Harry aun estaba muy confundido y desvió su mirada sabiendo que eso iba a causar daño a Hermy, mientras que ella solo bajo su mirada y se quedo pensando, que si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, hacerse ilusiones, podría que Harry no sintiera lo mismo, pero ella sabia que Ron se lo había dicho y el era su amigo y no jugaría con algo así)

**HERMY:** --El me quiere eso lo se, pero podré con esto, que es lo que nos ocultara, esa profecía junto con Voldemort es la causante de su sufrimiento y el mío, no puedo estar a su lado, eso me duele mucho, antes pensaba que no me quería pero ahora-- (En eso Ginny la saca de sus pensamientos)

**GINNY:** Hermione, oye Hermione te vas a quedar o que (Ella se ruborizo y le contesto)

**HERMY:** No, ya voy, me disculpan, buenas noches (Todos se voltearon y despidieron de ella, acepción de Harry) --Espero que algún día me cuentes te amo tanto--

**HARRY:** -- Buenas noches Hermione, espero que me entiendas, es por tu bien-- (Remus noto la mirada de el, pero por mas que le dijera el no iba cambiar de parecer, además no estaba muy seguro de que le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos) Me disculpan me voy a dormir

**MOLLY:** Pero casi no comiste

**HARRY:** Es que tengo sueño

**ARTURD:** Vamos Molly (Molly entendió a Harry)

**HARRY:** Muchas gracias (Se va, no le importaba que al día siguiente fuera su cumpleaños solo quería dormir y no acordarse de nada, mucho menos tener esos sueños tan horribles, al poco rato de acostarse se quedo dormido).

**/LAS COSAS ESTÁN MEJOR O QUE, PERO BUENO, NO SE QUE MAS PONER, NI DARÉ PISTAS BYE/**

**CONTINUARA (----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Un cumpleaños inolvidable**

"**Revelaciones"**

Antes que nada, perdón por el retraso, pero es que estaba en vueltas con lo de la universidad, que si pagar al banco, que si llevar estos papeles, y ahora acaba de empezar un curso que dura dos semanas, de MATEMATICAS…Bueno, les agradezco a los que dejaron mensaje…Y los que lean el fic…..

Perdón si no respondo rápido a sus reviews…pero apenas y me da tiempo de seguir con el fic (Adelantándolo), pero si los leo, de eso no se preocupen y me alegra que les guste, solo quiero saber algo:

**¿SE LES HACE LARGO?...**

(Harry dormido placidamente, mientras que los demás trataron de de que el no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaban para su cumpleaños, este pensó que no se acordaban de el).

**HARRY:** --Vamos Harry tienen otras cosas importantes en que pensar como para pensar en tu cumpleaños, pero Ron y Hermione ellos-- (Se fue a desayunar, el haber dormido bien no le sirvió de nada, al saber que todos se comportaban muy indiferentes, peor cuando no era su cumpleaños) Buenos días (Nadie contesto, solo volteo a verlo Molly pero fue para dejarle su plato de comida, el cual estaba casi frió) Gracias (Harry no le importo mucho el comportamiento de todos, ya se lo que tenia en la mente era que esa noche No tubo "sueños" con Voldemort, pues siempre los tenia y este día, su cumpleaños no pasaba nada, acaso el planeaba algo, porque no lo atormentaba como siempre, aunque esa no era la única pregunta que tenia el la cabeza, si no la razón por la cual Voldemort lo quería matar, sabia que era por lo de la profería, pero si mal no recuerda todo el tiempo que se le ha enfrentado, siempre le pidió que se uniera a el, porque no lo hizo desde antes y no hasta ahora) --Pero porque piensas eso, ni que tu quieras estar a su lado, primero muerto a unirme a el, pero como podré derrotarlo no tengo la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo, pero porque a mí, que hice para merecer esto, que hice para merecer este destino, no puedo estar con ella porque, por miedo a que le haga algo o que por mi culpa ella sufra, ya sufrió mucho al enamorarse de mi y yo de tonto que le digo que me gusta, soy un tonto un entupido, pero al no tenerla me muero yo de sufrimiento, nunca sentí esto por alguien, pero porque tuve que enamorarme de ella, o porque tuve que enamorarme sabiendo que esto es imposible, lo que ella siente por mi no solo una simple atracción, la verdad, no se que hallo en mi, se que no es por eso de que soy "Harry Potter el niño que vivió" o el jugador y buscador de Quidditch, pero porque lo hizo, no debió, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que sufra si algo me pasara, pues no se que va a pasar-- (Todos habían notado que Harry estaba apretando los puños y que en su miraba se miraba odio, temor, coraje, miedo/Todo/ lo que se les hizo muy extraño)

**REMUS:** Te pasa algo Harry no has comido nada y esto ya esta frió

**HARRY:** No (Se puso rojo, no quería ser el centro de atención, pero como siempre lo era) No tengo hambre (Se fue sin que Remus pudiera reclamar)

**REMUS:** Esto no esta bien (Dijo casi en susurro, pero Hermione lo escucho)

**TONKS:** Que le pasa, parece preocupado, pero porque no comió nada (Hermy sabia el porque, por un lado estaba muy feliz de que el sintiera lo mismo que ella, o por lo menos el sentía algo por ella, pero por otro lado le dolía que el fuera tan cerrado y que no le tuviera confianza) Hermione podemos hablar ven

**HERMY:** Si esta bien (Se van a la gran sala que había en ese lugar)

**TONKS:** Es un chico misterioso verdad

**HERMY:** Eh (La cual quedo desconcertada)

**TONKS:** Me refiero a Harry

**HERMY:** Bueno yo, no es eso si no que no le gusta contar algunas cosas

**TONKS:** Y contigo no lo hace (Hermione se ruborizo) No ocultes tus sentimientos

**HERMY:** (Ella dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas) No lo hago

**TONKS:** Y que te detiene

**HERMY:** Es el, el es el que oculta todo, me duele que lo haga, yo, yo

**TONKS:** Lo amas

**HERMY:** Si (Llorando mas que nunca, Tonks la abrazo, su abrazo lo sintió como si fuera el de una hermana, una que nunca tubo) Pero el

**TONKS:** No te quiere, bueno el dijo que le gustas y

**HERMY:** No es eso, el nos esta ocultando algo, pero no quiere decirlo, el me dijo que lo esperara

**TONKS:** Entonces el

**HERMY:** Me beso (Más calmada y algo ruborizada)

**TONKS:** Y creo que no ha sido el primero (Ella se ruborizo, pero dijo firmemente /Hermione/)

**HERMY:** No, no fue el primero y espero que no sea el ultimo

**TONKS:** Yo te aseguro que no, solo se paciente y veras, que el se sentirá mas seguro y veras que después no van a dar la noticia que ya son novios y que se piensan casar (Hermy se ruborizo por ese comentario) Aunque eso dentro de mucho tiempo

**HERMY:** Eh --Casarme con el-- Vamos Tonks aun estoy en en colegio aun no pienso en eso /Si como no/

**TONKS:** Cuando se ama a alguien no te importa nada, además podría ser por otra cosita

**HERMY:** (Se ruborizo, ella sabia a que se refería) Pero yo

**TONKS:** Ya lo se, que cuando lo hagas será por amor y con responsabilidad

**HERMY:** Tonks, yo no estoy (Nunca pensó que ella le hablara de esas cosas)

**TONKS:** Y entre sus besitos, no han llegado a mas (Hermy, no se acordaba de nada mas cuando, el descubrió que era nieto de Voldemort, donde ella fue a "Aliviar su dolor")

**HERMY:** Bueno yo, recuerdas cuando le dijeron a Harry que era el nieto de el (Ella lo dijo con tristeza, mientras que Tonks, asintió con la cabeza) Bueno fue a hablar con el, el estaba muy confundido, y……………………..

**Flash Back**

**HARRY:** **Quiero estar solo** (Cuando entra a su cuarto noto que Hermione estaba sentada en la cama)

**HERMIONE:** Hola

**HARRY:** Hola (Muy serio, sin ganas de mostrarle un signo de felicidad)

**HERMIONE:** Lo se

**HARRY:** Lo… lo sabes

**HERMIONE:** Escuche por error cuando dijiste que

**HARRY:** **Pero como, yo no puedo no puedo** (Estaba furioso, tenia ganas de desahogarse)

**HERMIONE:** Mírame, aunque tengas sus poderes o su sangre no eres igual que el, tu no eres como el (Lo dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos)

**HARRY:** Pero

**HERMIONE:** Harry por favor, no le tomes importancia a eso

**HARRY: Que no le tome importancia pero si** (Ella le dio una cachetada)

**HERMIONE:** Perdóname pero mírate, ese no eres tu

**HARRY:** Talvez es mi verdadero yo

**HERMIONE:** Por favor

**HARRY: DEJAME SOLO, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, NO QUIERE QUE ESTES AQUÍ** (El nunca le había hablado así)

**HERMIONE:** Me das miedo (El no podía permitirse eso, además ella era lo mas importante, sus palabras le dolían mas que todo)

**HARRY:** Perdóname (Se abrazo a su espalda) tengo miedo de convertirme en el (Ella se voltea y lo abrazo)

**HERMIONE:** Eso no va a pasar, tu eres diferente a el, tu eres tienes algo que el no tiene, tiene el cariño de todos nosotros, el solo tiene poder, pero tu tienes amor y el no, tienes el amor de todos, el solo tiene poder y odio

**HARRY:** Gracias, no se que haría sin ti (Sin saber porque sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un beso, muy pero muy apasionado, hasta el "Por instinto" coloco sus manos el la cintura de Hermione… fueron al dar a la cama de el, estaban recostados, ella acariciaba los cabellos negros de Harry, mientras que el acariciaba la cintura y espalda de Hermione, luego el comenzó a hacer algo que en su vida había hecho, le comenzó a besar el cuello, ella no se lo creía, solo esperaba que no fuera un sueño, mientras que ambos se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían, a Harry se le vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione muerta en sus brazos, lo que hizo que se separara rápidamente) --Pero que estoy haciendo-- Hermione lo lamento tanto no se que me paso (Muy ruborizado, aunque algo dolido)

**HERMIONE:** No olvídalo, nadie tuvo la culpa, (Se iba a ir pero le dijo algo mas) No eres igual a el lo sabes eh (Le da un pequeño beso en los labios --Fue lo mejor que puso haberme pasado, sentirlo tan cerca, sus labios, solo espero que olvide lo de-- (Harry se recostó el la cama mirando el techo, en su mente vagaban varias ideas, muchas se podría decir)

**Fin del flash Back**

**HERMY:** Eso fue todo /Que mas quería, solo son "amigos"/

**TONKS:** Nunca habías sentido eso

**HERMY:** No, nunca pensé que pasara, menos con el, si el no se hubiera detenido… (Se había ruborizado) se que algo lo atormenta y quisiera ayudarlo, pero no me lo dice, no se que hacer, solo se que es por eso de la profecía que se encontraron en el Ministerio, tu sabes algo

**TONKS:** Bueno si, pero si el no te lo dice es por algo, es algo difícil de explicar

**HERMY:** Solo se que con esa profecía puede parar algo muy bueno o algo terrible

**TONKS:** Si solo hasta que se cumpla, aun no sabemos cuando, por un lado deseamos que pase pero por otro no. Solo espera, el te quiere y no te va ocultar algo tan importante. --Solo falta que te lo diga, se que eso lo hará sentir mejor--

**HERMY:** Gracias… Oye andas casi todo el tiempo con Remus eh

**TONKS:** Yo (Muy disimulada)

**HERMY:** Vamos no mientas, crees que no me doy cuenta

**TONKS:** Es solo por lo de la orden

**HERMY:** Así como yo fui sincera, tu sélo conmigo (Con una cara de niña traviesa)

**TONKS:** Bueno si y…

**HERMY:** Solo eso (Con cara de enojo "Fingido")

**TONKS:** Bueno ya, se me hace lindo, pero no puedo pensar en esas cosas por ahora, estos tiempos son tas difíciles, además el no siente nada por mi

**HERMY:** Si no se lo dices no vas a saber

**TONKS:** Ahora tu me das consejos (En eso paso Ron y le pidió a Hermione su ejemplar de "El profeta", que quería ver unas cosas junto con Harry. En realidad era para Harry, solo que no se sentía muy bien y se lo pidió a Ron, claro esta con una condición, de que le ayudara con lo de las tácticas de Quiddtich y algunas clases sobre "Muggles" para así poder mandarle una carta a Marian /Creo que ya es hora de que salga en la historia, la deje olvidada, junto con los Durleys, pero pronto saldrán… Cuando Hermione le dijo donde estaba Tonks se preocupo, pues sabía que Harry se iba a enterar de algo no muy agradable "Más ataques")

**HERM:** Esta en

**RON:** Se donde esta pero me lo (Enojado/Cuando no iba a pelear con ella por cualquier cosa/)

**HERM:** Esta bien si…

**TONKS:** Siempre se pelean así

**HERM:** Em si, si no estuviera Harry, creo que ni nos habláramos, es el único que nos calla cuando peleamos, pero no es nada serio, solo que somos muy diferentes

(Mientras que ellas seguían platicando, Ron le fue a dar a Harry el ejemplar de "El Profeta")

**RON:** Pudiste pedírselo tú, porque no lo hiciste (Algo enojado por ser el "Mandadero" de Harry)

**HARRY:** Tengo que repetírtelo mas veces, Tonks estaba con ella y te aseguro que ellos saben algo que yo no, ayer los mire muy raros… además quedamos en un acuerdo Ron (Refiriéndose al las pequeñas clases muggles que le pidió, pero aunque Harry sabia que Marian iba entrar a Hogwarts, no le irían mal unas clasecitas, que pasaría si Marian fuera en realidad muggle y el no supiera nada de ellos, además de que le daría mucha vergüenza preguntarle a su padre, que tal si no lograba nada con ella. Ron sin tener más remedio acepto y espero a que Harry leyera El profeta)

**RON:** Y vamos Harry lee, me tienes en suspenso… para que no venga nada interesante vamos

**HARRY:** Ya voy (A petición de su amigo lo leyó en voz alta)

E_l profeta se ha enterado que en días pasados, ha habido gran cantidad de ataques, a manos de "El que no debe ser nombrado" por lo que se le pide a toda la comunidad mágica estar en alerta, al parecer no será el único ataque del mando del señor tenebroso._

_Los últimos acontecimientos ocurrieron el en callejón Diagon, donde hubo muchos heridos, que anteriormente eran solo hijos de muggles, pero últimamente, cualquiera que se enfrenté a el, sufrirá lo mismo. Gracias a dios no hubieran muertes y los heridos están siendo atendidos en el hospital San Mungo._

_Al parecer las casas del "incidente" ocurrieron porque el y sus seguidores "Mortifagos" están en busca del famosísimo Harry Potter, pero que querrá con este "niño", pues es obvio, quiere vengarse de el después de haber tenido suerte de salir con vida muchas veces, pero eso es algo que no nos concierne._

_El profeta lanza una voz de advertencia a toda la comunidad mágica, en especial a todos aquellos que tengan familias muggles para que permanezcan en alerta y espera que el ministerio de magia sea más competente y tome cartas en el asunto._

(Harry terminaba de leer esa noticia, la cual no le callo muy bien, como era que el no lo sabia, porque le ocultaban todo, hasta en la nota lo decía "NIÑO", pero… después de todo lo que había hecho, después de tantas veces que se había enfrentado a "Voldemort" solo fue suerte, pero eso en parte tenían razón, pero porque no lo trataban mejor, seguirían protegiéndole como siempre, pero ahora mas que nada debería ver a quien se enfrenta, pero sabia porque esa preocupación por el, no era porque no querían que les pasara nada si no porque era el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort y si no lo protegían no tendrían a su "Héroe", quien según esa profecía, debería matar a voldemort o ser asesinado por el)

**RON:** Harry estas bien (Se miro preocupado a ver la cara de enojo de su amigo)

**HARRY:** Crees que voy a estarlo (Y pesar que llevan la misma sangra /El y Vodemort/)

**RON:** Vamos Harry solo fue (Pero se quedo callado al ver la cara de su amigo sabiendo que iba a hablar con su "dulce voz" cuando esta enojado o cuando quiere desahogarse, pero no fue así, al parecer tenia la mano en su cabeza, pero al verlo bien se dio cuenta que la tenia en su…………………… cicatriz) Harry que te pasa

**HARRY: AAAHH** --Esta feliz--

**RON:** Harry por favor dime que te pasa

**HARRY: AAAHH el, el esta feliz, algo el** (No pudo decir pues el dolor era tan grande, y se desmayo Ron no sabia que hacer que lo primero que hizo fue gritarle a Remus muy desesperado)

**RON: REMUS...VEN...EL...HARRY...EL...ESTA **

(Mientras que Harry tenia un "Sueño", que en realidad era una especie de conexión con su "adorado abuelo" Lord Voldemort) Donde estoy… Ron (Pero nadie contesto, solo fue EL)

**VOLDEMORT:** No mi querido Harry (Podía verlo, podía sentirlo cerca, pero acaso las clases de oclumancia /O como se escriba/ no sirvieron de nada) Tenia deseos de verte (Harry que ya se había acostumbrado a sentirlo cerca se quedo callado)

**HARRY:** Pues yo no (Con una mirada de odio hacia el y muy seguro de si mismo)

**VOLDEMORT:** Eso es Harry, verdad que te sientes bien así, con esa mirada de odio, no importa que sea a mi, pero es natural somos iguales

**HARRY: NUNCA** (El no era igual a el, y tenia que dejárselo muy claro)

**VOLDEMORT:** Pronto cambiaras de parecer, si no lo quieres por las buenas lo querrás por las malas, pero creo que esperare para eso, pues haz de tener muchas dudas, como el porque mate a tus padres, porque trate de matarte, verdad (Aunque no quería que la información se la diera el, quería la verdad) Lo noto en tu mirada, se lo que piensas, lo que sientes (Con un poco de asco) Eso el lo único que te detiene, igual que tu padre enamorarse de una sangre sucia, hasta que se entero de que ella era mi hija, pero ella es una asquerosa sangra sucia, como dijiste que (No termino de decir la frase pues Harry no lo dejo)

**HARRY:** No vuelvas a llamarla así

**VOLDEMORT:** Ella no te conviene (Lo dijo como si se tratara de una padre que regaña a si hijo /O mejor dicho un abuelo a su nieto/)

**HARRY:** Tu que sabes que me conviene

**VOLDEMORT:** Mucho, se que te atormentas por las muertes de todos, se que no lo soportas, pero yo puedo ayudarte, los quieres de vuelta (Y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer, los que parecían las almas de sus padres, la de Sirius y muchas mas /Fantasmas/) Puedes tenerlos (Mientras decía eso, los fantasmas le señalaban que le hiciera caso, y el segado que casi y les decía que si) Acaso te sientes culpable, pues enmienda tu error, ellos murieron por tu culpa

**HARRY:** Eso no (El fantasma de Sirius apareció y comenzó a señalarlo, y hablo, era la voz de Sirius, era el)

**FS:** Tu me mataste Harry tu lo hiciste, o por lo menos por tu culpa (Cada vez que le echaba la culpa el se tapaba los odios y gritaba que no)

**HARRY:** No Sirius, no, perdóname

**SIRIUS:** Te perdonare si te unes a el, tu puedes junto con el volvernos a la vida, no quieres que regresemos

**JAMES:** Vamos hijo

**LILY:** El quiere que no sufras /Si como no/ vamos

**HARRY:** (No lo creería, no era posible, sus padres quienes habían luchado por conseguir la muerte de Voldemort hasta la muerte y Sirius, que por su culpa estuvo mucho tiempo en Azkaban y murió, no se lo creía) **ES MENTIRA**

**VOLDEMORT:** No lo crees, yo quiero darte una oportunidad y la rechazas…………………………Cruccio, eso no es nada, pagaras con algo que en verdad te duela (Harry callo arrodillado, el dolor era tan grande, era igual o mas fuerte que la ultima vez que sintió era maldición ……………………………………………….

**REMUS:** (Remus hacia lo mejor que podía para que Harry despertara pero no pasaba nada, lo zarandeaba, solo escuchaba lo que el decía)** Harry despierta vamos**

**HARRY:** **No, eso no es verdad, Sirius** (Harry abrió los ojos muy adolorido, todo era verdad, ese encuentro con Voldemort, sabia que se sentía mal por culpa de la maldición, pero como era posible eso, como podía estar en dos lugares a la vez) Remus yo…

**REMUS:** Como estas

**HARRY:** Bien (Se toco el estomago, donde "Había recibido la maldición") Eso creo

**REMUS:** Que paso

**HARRY:** Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba con Ron y comenzó a dolerme la cicatriz, luego, no se, aparecí con Voldemort (Hermione y Ron estaban en la habitación y se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre) Luego el comenzó a decirme que me que me

**REMUS:** Que Harry, si no te sientes bien, luego me lo dices

**HARRY: NO** (La mirada y la voz de Harry los asusto) el quería que me uniera a el

**REMUS:** Que

**HARRY:** Si, antes de eso me dijo que yo me sentía bien con esa mirada que le tenia hacia al, que a mi me agradaba odiarlo, que era natural, le dije que nunca y el me dijo que luego iba a cambiar de parecer, sabia que me sentía culpable --Y sigo sintiéndolo-- de todo, el sabe como me siento, lo que siento (Remus quedo desconcertado)

**REMUS:** Lo que sientes ah si (No dijo nada, pero le entendió/Lo que siente por Hermy/)

**HARRY:** Luego, fue tan real, estaban, no se si creerle, parecían ser mis padres y Sirius, o al menos eso creí

**REMUS:** Los viste

**HARRY:** No lo se, pero, no fueron ellos, ellos no

**REMUS:** No te entiendo

**HARRY:** Tú crees que ellos me echaran la culpa de su muerte

**REMUS: Estas loco eso nunca, ellos deben de estar felices de que tú estés bien**

**HARRY: Que estoy bien, crees que sentirme así, es estar bien, que aun sabiendo lo que hicieron por mi, que sacrificaron sus vidas por mi, que yo no pueda hacer nada, no se si seré capaz de derrotarlo**

**REMUS:** Eso no es verdad, hasta Voldemort quiere que estés con el, tiene miedo aunque no lo demuestre, tienes grandes poderes

**HARRY:** Y si no lo logro (Hermione y Ron estaban muy confundidos) **Y si como dice esa maldita profecía, de que uno tiene que morir, entonces que va a pasar, como quieren que me enfrente a el si me siguen tratando como niño** /Es verdad, **me ocultan todo, se supone que debo de saber como se comporta el, quieren que me enfrente así como así**

**REMUS:** Yo (Remus no sabia que decir, lo hacia por su bien, pero Harry tenia la razón, el se merecía la verdad, mas que nadie) tienes razón, creo que debes descansar

**HARRY:** Como puede afectarme tanto

**REMUS:** Que

**HARRY:** El cruciatus que me lanzo, si solo fue una conexión con el

**REMUS:** Que, el que

**HARRY:** Me ataco, pero creo que el dolor es menos

**REMUS:** Ah, bueno el usa magia muy poderosa y eso hizo que recibieras las efectos, pero como no fue un golpe directo, sabes a lo que me refiero

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Por lo que no fue muy peligroso, además de que no te iba a vencer con un "simple" cruciatus, voy a ver a Albus descansa, creo que tienes que hablar con ellos (Señalando a sus amigos)

**HARRY:** Si (Con una cara de dolor) hola

**HERMY:** Eso… de lo que estaban hablando era referente a esa dichosa profecía (Lo dijo con cierta timidez)

**HARRY:** Si

**RON:** Porque nos lo ocultas

**HARRY:** Ron, no me lo pongas más difícil

**HERMY:** No Harry solo dínoslo somos tus a (Ella no termino de hablar)

**HARRY:** Por eso, no quiero que les pase nada

**HERMY:** Pues hasta no saber nada no

**HARRY:** Esta bien quieres saberlo quieren saberlo pues solo contésteme algo creen que yo tenga el suficiente poder como para derrotar a Voldemort

**RON:** Vamos Harry porque dices eso, ellos se están encargando de (Pero Harry lo dejo hablar)

**HARRY:** Solo dime la verdad (Ninguno de los dos decía nada) Pues la verdad es esta, que yo soy el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort, y si no lo logro el me va a matar a mi

**HERMY:** Es mentira verdad (Tenia los ojos muy brillosos, tenia ganas de llorar, no podía creerse algo así)

**HARRY:** Crees que les mentiría con algo así

**RON:** Pero como puede ser posible, desde cuando lo sabes

**HARRY:** A finales de quinto, el profesor Dumblendore me lo dijo

**RON:** Pero porque nos lo ocultaste

**HARRY:** Me dijeron que no, además estaba muy dolido por la muerte de Sirius…………………………

**RON:** Pero somos tus amigos

**HARRY:** No querían que el se enterara (Hermione no decía nada, pero no pudo ocultar su tristeza ni sus lagrimas)

**HERMY:** Dime que es mentira por favor

**HARRY:** Eso quisiera pero (Se entristeció al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas)

**HERMY:** Pero como paso, quien

**HARRY:** la Profesora Trelawney

**HERMY:** Ella no es de fiar (Muy segura de si misma)

**HARRY:** Si lo se pero sus predicciones son muy exactas, recuerdas la profecía que dio en tercero, sobre que iba a regresar Colagusano junto a el

**RON:** Pero, y que dice

**HARRY:** Bueno dice que: "El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo…" /Es la profecía que esta en el libro 5/

**HERMY:** Como… pero puede ser otro (Con la idea de que no fuera Harry, pero le puso mucha atención y sabia que era el)

**HARRY:** No, porque crees que Voldemort quería matarme cuando tenia 1 año

**RON:** Pero como que

**HARRY:** Ya les dije, se refiere a mí, mis padres lograron escapar de el, como tres veces

**HERMY:** El lo sabía

**HARRY:** Solo la primera parte, antes de que estuvieran seguros pensaron que podría ser Neville

**RON:** Neville porque

**HARRY:** Tenia casi las mismas características solo que eso de que iba ser marcado como su igual

**HERMY:** (Ron no le entendió pero ella fue mas rápida) La cicatriz

**HARRY:** Si, Voldemort pudo haber matado a Neville pero no, fue tras de mi, el no sabia eso y fue donde ya saben (Lo dijo muy calmado mientras que ellos estaban muy preocupados)

**HERMY:** No es justo (Le tomo las manos, mientras que el evitaba su mirada)

**HARRY:** Lo hecho, hecho esta, pero y si no puedo

**HERMY:** Ese es el peso que cargabas encima

**HARRY:** Que

**HERMY:** Crees que no me di cuenta, cuando estábamos con mi prima, por eso estabas así, por eso te alejaste de nosotros, mírame, mírame, si crees que me, que nos vamos a separar de ti estas muy equivocado, no nos importa lo que nos pase

**HARRY:** Pero

**RON:** Ella tiene razón, somos tus amigos ya has hecho mucho por nosotros como para no ayudarte, además es por el futuro, nuestro futuro (El no decía nada, pero estaba mejor, el haberles dicho todo era lo mejor, no les ocultaba nada)

**HERMY:** No te vamos a dejar solo (Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios muy apasionado, que correspondió torpemente, ya que Ron estaba mirándolos y no se lo esperaba) Tengo que hacer algo (Se va, pues aunque se sentía bien al saber que el no les ocultaba nada, no lo soportaba) --Tiene que ser un error-- (Se fue a su habitación donde se puso a llorar)

**RON:** Oye gracias por contarlo, creo que hasta tu te sientes mejor, vas a ver que dentro de no mucho tiempo vas a estar disfrutando muy tranquilo que el ya no esta

**HARRY:** Pero tu dijiste

**RON:** Lo dije porque nos preocupamos por ti, pero hasta la profecía lo dice y el quiere que te unas a el por miedo

**HARRY:** Gracias (Se sentía muy cansado y Ron lo noto)

**RON:** Descansa (El le hace caso y antes de que este se fuera se quedo dormido) --Gracias amigo, pero porque tienen que ser las cosas tan injustas, como estará Hermione-- (Se va a ver a Hermione y noto que estaba llorando) Hola yo

**HERMY:** Ron hola (Se seca las lágrimas)

**RON:** Vamos Hermione el podrá

**HERMY:** Lo se pero tengo miedo (Ron abraza a Hermione como si fuera su hermana) no lo soportaría

**RON:** No pienses en cosas malas, además no vas a querer mirarte así para la fiesta verdad, no sospecha nada

**HERMY:** Dudo que se preocupo por eso, que hizo para merecer esto, la muerte de sus padres de Sirius, es tan fuerte, aun así sigue adelante

**RON:** Si Hermione pero hay algo que no soporta en lo absoluto y que no nos hace caso (Ella le entendió)

**HERMY:** Ponte en su lugar

**RON:** Pero

**HERMY:** El me

**RON:** Te lo dijo (Ella se ruborizo, estuvo espiándolos)

**HERMY:** Estuviste espiándolos

**RON:** Si, sin querer cuando, además aunque no lo hubiera hecho, ese beso (Se volvió a ruborizar) Además de que el no se quedo atrás, pero porque aun sigue en las mismas

**HERMY:** Yo lo comprendo, le dije que lo iba a esperar, que pensara bien las cosas

**RON:** Pues viéndolo bien, no va durar mucho

**HERMY:** **RON** (Le aventó un cojin) --Te quiero tanto Harry-- Vamos Ron tenemos que alistar las cosas (Pasaron por el cuarto de Harry, aun estaba dormido… bajaron y Rermus los miro preocupado)

**REMUS:** Como esta

**HERMY:** Bien solo esta durmiendo (Remus noto que tenia los ojos algo rojos por que había llorado)

**REMUS:** Están bien

**HERMY:** Si creo

**RON:** Si

**HERMY:** Además de que no nos esta ocultando nada y podemos estar con el (Se va)

**RON:** Aun sigue algo dolida, bueno más (No sabia que decirle, se refería a que estaba mas dolida por lo que ella sentía por el)

**REMUS:** Te entiendo, pase lo que pase confió en el

**RON:** Yo también, creo que tenemos que preparar todo

(Mientras que con Hermione, ella trataba de distraerse con los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry, pero mientras mas pensaba en la fiesta, mas pensaba en el y mas pensaba en la profecía)

**HERMY:** --Esa es la razón por la cual no quiere que este a su lado, solo por miedo, pero porque lo hace, porque se aleja de mi, que no sabe que yo me estoy muriendo por el, que cada día sin poder decirle que lo amo es una tortura-- (Mientras ella seguía pensando, escucho una voz de una mujer, la cual le dio mucha paz y tranquilidad, por lo que supuso que seria la misma voz que escucho Harry)

**VOZ:** Ponte en su lugar

**HERMY:** Quien eres (Algo asustada, ahora mas que nada le creía a Harry)

**VOZ:** Algún día lo sabrás Hermione

**HERMY:** Como sabes mi nombre (Lo dijo con la voz temblorosa)

**VOZ:** Solo tienes que tenerle paciencia, el te quiere

**HERMY:** Lo se pero es injusto

**VOZ:** Si no quieres que pase ayudado eres la única que puede hacerlo

**HERMY:** (Quedo mus desconcertada, como que ella era la única que podía ayudarlo, que significaba) Pero que significa

**VOZ:** No lo dejes solo, ayúdalo, eres la única que puedo

**HERMY:** Pero como, espera (No podía decir nada mas, la voz se había ido, no sabia si decirle a Harry, pero si lo hacia no iba ser ahora, tenia mucho con esa conexión que tubo con Voldemort y con lo de la profecía como para contarle otra cosa como esa) --Pero será verdad, seré la única que podrá ayudarlo, pero de quien será esa voz-- (En eso entro Ginny) Hola Ginny

**GINNY:** Hola Hermione ya esta todo listo, estuviste llorando

**HERMY:** No porque lo dices (Mintiéndole, pero Ginny no le creyó)

**GINNY:** No me mientas porque (Ella le contó todo, pero lo dijo mas calmada, era el cumpleaños de Harry, mientras que Ginny quedo muy desconcertada) Ya veo y como esta

**HERMY:** Bien, el lo acepto ya que eso se lo dijeron hace mas un año

**GINNY:** Cuando

**HERMY:** Si estábamos en quinto y tu en cuarto

**GINNY:** Pues debes de hacerle algo a tus ojos para que no se de cuenta, el no querrá verte así y no querrás que el te vea así o me equivoco (Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse) Pero porque no me habías dicho que el te dijo que le gustabas

**HERMY:** Solo me dijo eso, no hay nada seguro (Algo nerviosa, pero sabia que era la verdad)

**GINNY:** Pero si le gustas ya es algo no, hasta cuando hablamos sobre Víctor Krum se puso celoso

**HERMY:** Bueno si

**GINNY:** Y tu no quedas atrás cuando hablan sobre Cho Chang

**HERMY:** No me hables de esa (No Sabia que decirle, pues para ella Cho era muchas cosas y ninguna era buena)

**GINNY:** Chica fácil es la palabra que buscas, ha salido con casi todo chico de Hogwarts, pero como Harry no le dio lo que quería sigue dándole lata

**HERMY:** No pensemos en cosas malas, mejor vamonos a cambiar (Cuando fueron a su habitación notaron que Ron fue a despertar a Harry, pero no lo consiguió, todos en especial Hermione se preocuparon, pero en eso llego Remus y les dijo que le había dado algo para que durmiera mucho y sin pesadillas, pues sabia que no había dormido, eso lo dijo mirando a Ron)

**RON:** Bueno (Ruborizado) A tenido sueños, bueno pesadillas donde todos estamos… muertos y el aparece en Hogwarts mirando muchas tumbas (Esto lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta)

**REMUS:** Ya veo, pero creo que alguien tiene que ir a despertarlo para que se cambie y le diga algo no se que va ser (Mirando a Hermione)

**R Y G:** Hermione (Al mismo tiempo)

**HERMY:** Yo pero (Se ruborizo pero no tenia de otra) Bueno /De que se queja/ entra al cuarto y al verlo dormido tan tranquilo se le hizo tan lindo) --Que tranquilidad, y pensar que llevas esa carga bajo tus hombros, que nuestro futuro depende de ti, el futuro de todos depende de ti, pero porque a ti, porque tienes que sacrificarte por los demás, no sabemos que valla a pasarte, si me escucharas, parece como si ya supiera eso desde antes, pero porque, porque a ti, ya tienes con lo de tus padres, con lo de Sirius y vivir con eso creo que no debo de seguir si no voy a llorar y te vas a dar cuenta, todos lo hacen, como quisiera que tu te dieras cuenta de todo lo que siento, se que lo haces pero finges no saber nada-- Harry, Harry despierta, dormilón (Ella trato de despertarlo pero no podía, pero cuando casi se despertaba el dijo algo)

**HARRY:** Hermione (Casi en susurro, pero ella pudo escucharlo, se ruborizo, pero sonrió, se acerco mas a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero lo que ella no sabia era que el se había despertado y el se quedo muy sorprendido de ver lo que ella estaba haciendo y de sentir los labios de Hermy sobre sus labios por lo que no se quedo atrás y le correspondió al beso, aparte de que estaba medio dormido y quería que pasara… el beso se iba haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, si no se detenían iba a pasar lo mismo que cuando el le contó que era el nieto de Voldemort, "Se estaban dejando llevar", pero el se dio cuenta antes de arrepentirse y se separado de ella, de manera delicada para que ella no se sintiera ofendida) --Pero que estoy haciendo, lo sabes Harry, no debes, pero no puedo evitarlo, sus labios son tan, vamos Harry ya-- Pero Hermy yo

**HERMY:** Lo siento (Tenia la cabeza agachada, pero el hizo que la levantara y que lo mirara)

**HARRY:** Si lo se, solo entiendeme, tengo que pensarlo, se que es doloroso pero

**HERMY:** Yo te entiendo pero solo es por eso, yo no puedo, porque (Se abrazo a Harry, mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro) dime que es mentira (El no pudo dejar que ella se sintiera así y tamben la abrazo)

**HARRY:** Eso quisiera pero es la verdad

**HERMY:** Pero porque te alejas de mi, no me quieres (Eso fue como un golpe para su corazón) solo dime la verdad, yo lo entenderé

**HARRY:** Yo… (El no quería decirle nada para no ilusionarla, ella ese silencio lo tomo mal y se iba cuando estaba en la puerta, sabiendo que se iba arrepentir le dijo que la amaba) Te amo (Ella no reaccionaba el la amaba igual que ella, la amaba) pero tengo miedo de

**HERMY:** No te preocupes, no me importa lo que me pase a mí

**HARRY:** Pero a mi si…………………………

/Dejemos un ratito solos para ir con los demás/

**RON:** (Quien estaba muy impaciente, pues ninguno de los dos salía) Esta durando mucho, que lo está cambiando

**GINNY:** Cállate Ron, que cosas dices

**RON:** Es malo ser sincero (Ginny estaba harta de los comentarios de Ron)

**GINNY:** Deben de estar hablando, tienen cosas que arreglar

**RON:** Aun así están durando

**FRED:** Quien esta durando (Llego Fred junto con George)

**RON:** Hermione fue a despertar a Harry y no a salido ya pasaron 10 minutos

**GEORGE:** Oh y que estarán asiendo (Con una cara picara)

**GINNY:** Malpensados (Casi gritando)

/Regresemos con Harry y Hermione/

**HERMY:** Pero

**HARRY:** Por favor Hermione (Ya no le dijo Hermy) entiendelo

**HERMY:** Entender que, porque Harry (Ella quería evitar llorar pero no podía)

**HARRY:** Ya te lo dije

**HERMY:** Pero Harry, no me va a pasar nada

**HARRY:** No lo se (El realmente estaba confundido, ya se había levantado de la cama)

**HERMY:** Dime algo, si tanto me quieres porque te alejas de mi, porque me haces sufrir de esta manera (Lo dijo con todo el sufriendo que sentía en eso momento, el cual era mucho)

**HARRY:** Hermione yo

**HERMY:** Tu dejarías que el me hiciera daño

**HARRY:** Claro que no

**HERMY:** Entonces a que le temes

**HARRY:** A que no pueda hacer nada, como no pude hacerlo por Sirius (Ahora era el, el que estaba llorando) crees que es fácil, ver a todos lo que quieres morir sin que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo……………………………………………………………………… (Duraron en silencio un buen rato, el cual los ponía nerviosos) Solo entiendeme, déjame pensarlo yo te entenderé si tu no me esperas (Esta lo abrazo y el lo hizo también ella se separo de el y se seco las lagrimas y le sonrió y lo felicito)

**HERMY:** Feliz cumpleaños (El no pensó que se acordara, pero lo hizo) creíste que se me había olvidado (El no sabia que decirle y no pudo pues ella lo estaba besando, fue un beso algo corto pero fue muy lindo) Te cambias y bajas a la sala, lo mas rápido que puedas eh

**HARRY:** Si esta bien (Ella se va) --Espero poder algún día estar a tu lado sin sentirme así-- (Mientras que Hermione salía todos la querían interrogar pero al ver su cara rápido callaron)

**RON:** Pero que paso, duraste un siglo en despert (Noto la cara, mejor dicho sus ojos, los cuales estaban algo rojos)

**HERMY:** Con su permiso me voy a cambiar (Ron no dijo mas, pero aun así se quedo extrañado)

**RON:** Que le pasa

**GINNY:** Que abra pasado

**GEORGE:** Nada bueno

**FRED:** Mejor ve tú, una mujer en esos momentos uuuuu (Con cara de miedo, mientras que George y Ron asentían con la cabeza y Ginny los miraba enojada)

**GINNY:** Hombres (Se va con Hermione) Hola Hermione que te paso

**HERMY:** Nada malo, solo que el me rechazo

**GINNY:** Que el que, pero

**HERMY:** Me duele pero

**GINNY:** Que Hermione (Estaba preocupada por Hermione, mientras que ella se iba a buscar la ropa que se iba a poner)

**HERMY:** Lo voy a esperar hasta que el no este confundido, no me importa que dure un siglo o dos, pero lo voy a esperar (Muy decidida pero no puedo evitar dejar salir algunas cuantas lagrimas) Ginny el me ama, me lo dijo, el me ama, puedes creerlo el me ama

**GINNY:** Por lo menos eso es tu consuelo, pero aun así se aleja (Ella entendió el porque) Ah ya veo, pero aun así

**HERMY:** Eso ya no me importa lo escuche con sus propias palabras con eso tengo (Se puso el vestido que había elegido para ese día, el cual era ni largo ni corto, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de mangas muy cortas, era de color verde pálido con un pequeño adorno como una flor en la manga derecha del vestido, se había puesto un poco de maquillaje con tonos que iban a juego con el vestido, se había alaciado el cabello y como lo tenia ondulado, las puntas le quedaban un tanto onduladas pero no se le miraban mal) Me veo bien

**GINNY:** Increíble, cuando Harry te vea (Ella opto por un juego de blusa y falda, la falda era de color negro hasta las rodillas, mientras que la blusa era de color azul /Como las que usan en china/que le iba bien con sus ojos, y resaltaba mas el color de su cabello /Mas, mientras que su peinado eran unos simples pero lindos chongos detenidos con palitos) Nos vamos

**HERMY:** Si Collin /El era su novio/ te viera (Ginny se había ruborizado)

(Harry se estaba cambiando cuando Ron entro)

**HARRY:** Existe algo que se llama tocar puertas, por suerte ya me había cambiado (Ron noto que el traía también los ojos rojos, pero creyó que era por el agua, cuando se baño)

**RON:** Que paso con Hermione, salio llorando

**HARRY:** Nada

**RON:** No te creo, que paso

**HARRY:** Nada

**RON:** Mentiroso que paso

**HARRY:** Quiere saberlos esta bien (Le decía mientras trataba de hacerla algo a su cabello pero era imposible) Le dije que la amo

**RON:** Aleluya hasta que Dios nos escucho (Casi saltado de la emoción, pero miro la cara de Harry) Pero porque no estas contento

**HARRY:** Si le dije que la amaba, pero no quedamos en nada

**RON:** Pero Harry (Lo dijo en tono preocupado) La quieres y

**HARRY:** Por favor ella lo entendió, le dije que me espera que me dejara pensarlo, no me sigas preguntando mas, no quiero acordarme de eso, me duele

**RON:** Esta bien, pero por lo menos ya la tienes seguro

**HARRY:** Que (Desconcertado por el comentario de su amigo)

**RON:** Ella no se va ir con otro (Harry había fruncido en entrecejo y sonrió)

**HARRY:** Tienes razón

**RON:** Y ella esta seguro de muchas como **Cho Chang**

**HARRY:** Tan bien que estaba y hablas de ella

**RON:** Es que acaso Rompeo quiere que hable de Juliata / ¿Que dijo?

**HARRY:** **Que, que, **(Se quedo en chok, de que diablos hablaba Ron)

**RON:** Ya sabes ese chico que estaba enamorado de una chica, los dos se querían y lucharon por su amor hasta la muerte o algo así

**HARRY:** Es Romeo y Julieta, no Rompeo y Juliata pero tu de donde sabes eso

**RON:** Ginny anda contado eso por toda la casa, es que una amiga de ella que es hija de padres muggles le dio el libro y no deja de leerlo en voz alta, ya me tiene harto

**HARRY:** Pues para tenerte harto, estas muy informado

**RON:** Es entretenido, pero tu como sabes, tienes el libro o que

**HARRY:** Si me lo dieron los Dursley por mi (Le iba a decir cumpleaños pero entro Ginny junto con Hermione) Otra, tenias que ser hermana de Ron

**GINNY:** Que tiene que se a su hermana

**HARRY:** Toca antes de entrar (Le iba decir mas cuando miro a Hermione) Hola (Con cierta timidez, muy raro en el)

**HERMY:** Hola, chicos andando (Se acercaron a el) /Que le van a hacer, pobre/…………………………………………………………………………………

**CONTINUARA (----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE “

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Un cumpleaños inolvidable**

"**LA FIESTA"**

**No tengo muchas palabras….solo….gracias por los reviews...**

**HARRY:** Que van a hacer (Con algo de miedo, pues sabia que ellos planeaban algo)

**RON:** Nada amigo, nada (Trataban de detenerlo pero ella mas fuerte y mas rápido que ellos)

**HARRY:** Que quieren hacer (Con desconfianza)

**HERMY:** Nada malo (Nada malo con una cara maliciosa)

**HARRY:** Si no me dicen

**HERMY:** Confías en mi (Sabia que el tenia que decir la verdad, lo dijo con un poco de risa y con la misma mirada)

**HARRY:** Eh

**HERMY:** No confías en mi (Fingió tristeza, sabia que de esa Harry no se salvaba)

**HARRY:** No

**HERMY:** No

**HARRY:** Si

**HERMY:** Entonces, déjanos ponerte esta venda anda (Lo miro con ojos soñadores, Harry no pudo resistirse y se ruborizo al mirarla)

**HARRY:** Esta bien, pero solo porque confió en ti

**HERMY:** Gracias (Ella no puedo evitarle larde un beso en la mejilla, aunque deseaba que fuera en los labios… le vendaron los ojos) con cuidado

**RON:** Ten cuidado hay un (Ron disfrutaba del sufrimiento de Harry, al verlo como se desesperaba cada vez que no sabia por donde ir, además de que de vez en cuando le bromeaba)

**HERMY:** No es gracioso (Les hizo señas para que fueran con los demás y que estuvieran listos)

**HARRY:** A donde vamos

**HERMY:** Eso no se pregunta

**HARRY:** Y Ron (Lo dijo porque había calma)

**HERMY:** Fue a comer algo

**HARRY:** Solo piensa en comida

**HERMY:** Tienes razón (Sonrió, ya estaban a punto de llegar) Con cuidado, un escalón, cuidado (Harry se había tambaleado porque había algo tirado, pero no le paso nada, solo que quedo muy pegado a Hermione y sin querer sus labios rozaron) Estas bien

**HARRY:** Si, lo siento (Algo avergonzado)

**HERMY:** No importa (Igual que el)

**HARRY:** Ya llegamos,

**HERMY:** Si, que impaciente

**HARRY:** Como tu no eres la que anda así

**HERMY:** Tienes razón… (Habían llegado y le pidió que se quitara la venda) ya quitate la venda (El lo hace y se sorprende de que todos estuvieran ahí)

**TODOS:** Sorpresa Feliz cumpleaños Harry (Se quedo viéndolos a todos, se alegro mucho de que estuvieran a su lado, también se quedo mirando la decoración, había una gran mesa con mucha comida, que se miraba deliciosa, estaban en el vestíbulo /Como era un castillo muy grande, al mirar todo sintió como si estuviera en Hogwarts, al centro de la mesa había un gran pastel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry", mientras que en otra mesa había una "montaña" de regalos. Eran muchos pues todos le enviaron regalos, además de uno que otro amigo y compañeros de Hogwarts)

/Hasta ahí voy a dejarlo, no fue broma me faltan mas cosas, este capitulo a durado mas de lo que yo creí/

**HARRY:** Gracias (Muy sorprendido por todo lo que habían hecho por el, era su primer cumpleaños donde lo festejaba con los quería, sabia que los Dursley habían cambiado, nunca le habían hecho nada en su cumpleaños pero ahora sabia los motivos, por primera vez en su vida Harry deseo que ellos estuvieran con el)

**MOLLY:** No tienes porque agradecer (Le dio su típico abrazo, el cual cuando se separo de ella se sintió como sus pulmones se volvían a llenar de aire)

**RON:** Si (Con cara de burla, pues el sabia muy bien como eran los abrazos de su mama, luego el le dio un abrazo, no como el de Molly) Feliz cumpleaños Harry

**HARRY:** Gracias (Luego llego Ginny)

**HERMY:** Si aparte creías que se nos iba a olvidar

**GINNY:** Felicidades Harry (Le da un abrazo y un beso, el cual Hermione lo miro de muy mala gana) Además a la que le debes de agradecer es a Hermione, ella fue la que pensó en hacerte esto (Mientras decía eso, Hermione se ponía mas roja que el cabello de toda la familia Weasley reunida)

**HARRY:** De verdad (Muy feliz de que ella fuera la primera en pensar en su fiesta, mejor dicho en el)

**HERMY:** Bueno si, pero (No pudo decir mas pues Harry le había besado la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara aun mas /Mas/)

**HARRY:** Gracias, voy con Remus (Se va con el mientras que Hermione empieza a "regañar" a Ginny)

**HARRY:** Hola Remus

**REMUS:** Harry felicidades, 17 años, que rápido pasa el tiempo (Mientras lo abraza, no era como el de Molly, pero era muy parecido, y Remus al ver la cara de Harry se separa) Es la emoción, te gusto lo que hicimos

**HARRY:** Si gracias, pero no tuvieron que molestarse (En eso llego Tonks que ahora andaba con el cabello rosa fosforescente)

**TONKS:** Te lo mereces verdad Snape (Que estaba cerca de ellos)

**SNAPE:** Si creo (No lo dijo de una manera alegre, aunque no se miraba enojado, parecía que disfrutaba de la fiesta)

**TONKS:** Pero mírate Harry la ultima vez que te mire estabas mas chaparrito que yo, ahora me estas mas alto que yo

**HARRY:** Es el cabello (Ella no le entendió pero Remus si y comenzó a reírse)

**REMUS:** Harry ja ja ja

**TONKS:** A que se refiere (Hasta que lo capto /Por fin/) Eso no es verdad, pero no lo vas a felicitar Severus

**SNAPE:** De acuerdo (Le da la mano) Felicidades Potter (El simplemente le corresponde igual)

**TONKS:** Pero que forma de cariño es esa, dense un abrazo

**H Y S:** Que yo no

**TONKS: Háganlo ya** (Al escucharla tan enojado, no tuvieron de otra y se dieron un abrazo /**Que Harry abrazando a Snape**, al hacerlo Harry no sintió ese coraje que le tenia a Snape, es mas sintió aprecio hacia el, era algo raro, nunca pensó sentir eso hacia el, pues siempre trataba de hacerle la vida imposible, pero estos últimos días se a comportado diferente, es como lo que paso con los Dursley, acaso es que solo tienen compasión por el… se separaron tan rápido, muy extrañados, no duraron ni 20 segundos) Bueno algo es algo

(La fiesta iba cada vez mejor, era de noche y todos estaban bailando/Si como no/ solo los mas jóvenes, todos estaban en alrededor y cuento era una pieza lenta, ese era el problema, pero no fue tan difícil para Hermione y Harry, ellos rápidamente se pusieron a bailar juntos)

**FRED:** Pero míralos y pensar que necesitaban ayuda y yo ahora con quien (Con una cara triste al mirar a Harry muy abrazadito con Hermione)

**GEORGE:** Ni modo hermano (Ambos se pusieron a bailar juntos y fingir que estaban llorando) Que le vamos a hacer

**RON:** Calmense están haciendo el ridículo (No aguantaba la risa, pues el estaba bailando con Ginny, aunque a regañadientes, pues el no quería, aunque no sentía nada por Hermione sintió celos de Harry, pero se alegro de verlo tan contento, pues sabia que por lo menos con todo lo que le habían hecho se olvidaba por un instante de Voldemort)

**GEORGE:** A no quieres que lo hagamos entonces ven Ginny (Ginny era halada por sus tres hermanos)

**GINNY:** Déjenme (Ron la agarro del brazo derecho y George del otro, mientras que Fred solo esperaba cuando ellos se cansaran y la soltaran y se la llevaba para que bailara con ella, así estuvieron hasta que la canción se termino, mientras que con Harry y Hermione)

**HARRY:** Ya los viste (El había puesto sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atraía así el, mientras que ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello)

**/Y ESO QUE SON SOLO "AMIGOS"/**

**HERMY:** Si… te gusto todo esto

**HARRY:** Si esta genial pero no tuvieron que (Pero Hermione no lo dejo hablar)

**HERMY:** Ya te lo dijimos, lo hacemos con gusto, te lo mereces (Pero no estaba muy conforme con la cara de Harry) Vamos te vas a poner así en tu cumpleaños, por solo este día olvídate de todo, de los problemas, de el, si hazlo por mi si

**HARRY:** Bueno así si

**HERMY:** Gracias (Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se ruborizara… mientras ellos bailaban muchos no dejaban de verlos, entre ellos Remus y Tonks)

**TONKS:** Que lindo… que alguien me trate así, si Harry fuera mas grande ahhh (Lo decía mientras miraba la cara de celos que ponía Remus) Dije algo malo

**REMUS:** No (Algo enojado con el, por no poderle ser sincero, y por tenerle celos a Harry)

**TONKS:** Aunque no es mi tipo, es muy lindo pero no, ya mire que gustos tiene y eso que son solo "amigos", entre comillas diría yo (Miro la cara de Remus, pero ahora era de preocupación) Y ahora que te pasa

**REMUS:** Harry

**TONKS:** Que tiene

**REMUS:** Que la quiere pero no quiere demostrárselo, pero no puede evitarlo y eso los va a lastimar a los dos

**TONKS:** Pero tu crees que el va poder resistirse a no estar con ella, si el la quiere el no va dejar que nada le pase, eso te lo aseguro

**REMUS:** Si pero es tan necio que

**TONKS:** Si pero, ponte en su lugar, si tu tuvieras a alguien a quien quisieras así, pero sabes que esa persona esta en peligro a tu lado, por mucho que la ames y que te ame, vas a dejar que algo le pase, te arriesgarías (El se quedo callado) Ves solo necesita tiempo, eso es todo

**REMUS:** Por lo menos se ve contento

(Poco antes de que la fiesta se terminara Dumblendore hablo)

**ALBUS:** Bueno, antes que todo esto se acabe quiero felicitarle a nombre de todos los que estamos aquí, y de los que no están también, aunque se encuentran con nosotros (Harry sabia a lo que se refería) Y bueno quiero brindar por ti Harry, por todos estos años que has convivido con nosotros, que nos has enseñado a seguir adelante y /Bla bla bla/ Felicidades Harry (Todos aplaudieron, Harry se había ruborizado mas que nunca, sabia que estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, pero nunca a algo tan grande, como tener a todo las personas que quería a su lado) Y bueno quiero darte un pequeño regalo, que no es solo mío si no de parte de todo así que aquí esta (Las luces se habían apagado y delante de el y de los demás apareció un especie de proyector, donde comenzaron a verse algunas fotos de el de cuando era pequeño)

**HARRY:** Pero que (No dejaba de ver las fotos, pero de donde las sacaron, el sabia que esas fotos el las tenia y la única que sabia de ella era) Hermione

**HERMY:** Que (Con cara de niña buena…siguieron viendo las fotos había otras que no tenia, eran de cuando estaba recién nacido, por cada foto que el miraba se ruborizaba mas… luego aparecieron unas fotos que sabia muy bien con quien estaba, era una de cuando tenia 4 años y estaba en el Jardín de Niños y se había disfrazado de angelito, aun lado de el estaba Dudley disfrazado de diablito) Que bien te mirabas angelito (Con tono de burla)

**HARRY:** Ya Hermione

**RON:** Que pasa, no te gusta (Había otra de cuando entro a la primaria, ahora estaba con su uniforme) Miren al niño estudioso

**HARRY:** De donde

**REMUS:** Se las pedí a tu tía

**HARRY: QUE** (Nadie dijo nada y siguieron viendo las fotos, mientras miraban las fotos, rápidamente pasaron cuando entraron a Hogwarts, había muchas que le había tomado Colin sin que el se las pidiera, sabia quien era la causante de eso, Ginny pues era la novia de el, había otras de cuando estaba jugando Quidditch, y rápidamente pasaron a las actuales, las de su ultimo año, unos notaron /Los mas observadores/ que la mirada de Harry en las fotos anteriores eran con mas vida, mas felicidad, ya no tenia tanto brillo como antes, pero aun lo tenia, Hermione se quedo lela al ver las fotos de el cuando andaba con su uniforme normal o el de Quidditch)

**HERMY: **--Pero es mejor verlo en carne y hueso, pero que cosas dices--

**HARRY:** (El tenia la cabeza agachada mas rojo que nada) Gracias

**HERMY:** No te avergüences, es bonito recordar, ven quiero darte mi regalo

**HARRY:** Si esta bien (Se lo lleva a donde están los regalos)

**HERMY:** No te asustes, si es un libro pero hay otra cosa

**HARRY:** Bueno (Ella le da el libro, no era muy pesado, pero tampoco muy liviano, el lo abrió sin ganas, pero quedo muy sorprendido al ver el titulo del libro era uno de Quidditch, "El Quidditch: Lo que un buen buscador debe saber", sabia que fuera libro o no, los regalos de ella siempre eran buenos) Gracias Hermy

**HERMY:** ¿Hermy? Hace que no me llamabas así

**HARRY:** Lo siento, esta increíble (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

**HERMY:** No tienes por que agradecer, además hay otro

**HARRY:** ¿Otro? Pero no, no tuviste (Ella le puso un dedo en los labios) Ya esta bien y

**HERMY:** Ten (Ese regalo se lo da de una manera tímida, ni ella sabia el porque) Espero que te guste

**HARRY:** Tus regalos siempre me gustan (El lo abre y mira que es una cadena con la forma de un fénix de oro puro) Esta increíble, no te hubieras molestado, de veras

**HERMY:** Nada de eso, que no te gusto

**HARRY:** No es eso, pero,

**HERMY:** Déjame ponértelo (El se voltea y ella le pone la cadena) Se ve bien, a se me olvidaba ten (Era una carta, ella la había terminado cuando Ginny se estaba terminando de cambiar) No la leas aun, tu sabrás que hacer con ella (Ella trata de irse pero el le da un abrazo y le da nuevamente las gracias)

**HARRY:** Gracias (Ella se ruborizo, lo bueno era que como el era mas alto que ella, casi alcazaba a Ron solo le faltaba unos centímetros, ella podía ocultar lo nerviosa y ruborizada que estaba) Muchas gracias

**HERMY:** No tienes porque agradecer sabes lo que significas para (El no la dejo hablar, pues había puesto su dedo en los labios en señal de silencio, ella obedeció le correspondió al abrazo, ninguno decía nada pero sabia que era mejor no hablar…ambos se estaban cada vez mas cerca, sus narices rozaban, sus labios solo estaban a unos escasos milímetros, hasta que…)

**BINKY:** Amo Harry… (Binky se sorprendió de lo que había interrumpido y pidió disculpas) Pido disculpas amo Harry (Ambos se separaran muy ruborizados) No quise molestarlo amo de verdad, no quería interrumpirlo a usted y a su novia (Al escuchar eso ambos se quedaron viendo y se voltearon para otro lado)

**HARRY:** Binky, en primer lugar te dije que no me llamaras amo, en segundo lugar, no tienes que sentirte así y tercero ella no es mi novia (Lo ultimo lo dijo algo dolido y Hermione lo noto) Y que paso

**BINKY:** Acaban de llegar unas cartas para usted

**HARRY:** Para mi (Muy sorprendido, quien iba a enviarle algo)

**HERMY:** Es tu cumpleaños, debe se ser de una admiradora

**HARRY:** Hermy ya

**HERMY:** Que o de Cho (De muy mala gana)

**HARRY:** Puede, no le escrito (Al ver la cara que ponía Hermione)

**HERMY:** Bueno me tengo que ir (Se va no sin antes darle un beso… en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios) --Espero no equivocarme con la carta--

**HARRY:** Si esta bien (El se va)

**BINKY:** Perdón que me meta, pero de verdad no son nada

**HARRY:** Es una larga historia

**BINKY:** Pues le doy un consejo, si la quiere no la deje ir (Y se va a hacer sus quehaceres)

**HARRY:** --Eso quisiera-- (Se va a su cuarto a leer las cartas, pero es detenido por Remus) que pasa Remus

**REMUS:** Nada solo quería darte eso, era es de Sirius

**HARRY:** De Sirius dices pero

**REMUS:** El le escribió antes de bueno ya sabes (Le era difícil hablar)

**HARRY:** Es pera mi

**REMUS:** Si, espero que con la carta, entiendas algunas cosas, no quería dártela antes pues preferí esperarme cuando entendieras mejor las cosas, y creo que era ahora o nunca… (Ambos se quedaron callados, Harry lo abrazo y le dio las gracias)

**HARRY:** Gracias Remus

**REMUS:** No tienes nada que agradecer (Harry se va a su habitación y mira las cartas, que en total eran 5, prefirió leer las otras y luego las mas importantes para el)

**HARRY:** De quien será (La miro de mala gana) Cho, tengo que leerla

_**Querido Harry:**_

_Espero que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, como me gustaría estar a tu lado, pero eso no es posible, solo espero que cuando puedas ir a Hogsmeade. No lo puedo creer ya es tu ultimo año, después podrás ir a donde quieras y venir a visitarme que yo no voy a dejar se hacerlo, solo que estudia para los EXTASIS no son tan sencillos yo pase la mayoría con 8, pero de seguro que Granger se la va a pasar en la biblioteca estudiando todo el día y ella va a querer que le ayudes, pero para eso tiene a su noviecito de Ronald Weasley, por lo menos alguien se fijo en ella**/Alguien que en verdad la respete/** a mi me siguen muchos **/Por que es una facilota/** pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti **/No ha conseguido lo que quiere/** . Bueno eso esto todo espero que te guste mi regalito_

_**Besos**_

_**Cho Chang**_

**PD:** Escríbeme, porque no la has hecho yo te mande una carta y no recibí contestación, pero te perdono

**HARRY:** Lo mismo de siempre, basura, que se cree a hablarle así a Hermione, Hermy es mil beses mejor que ella, (De mal humor se puso a leer la otra pero se alegro que era de Marian "Su prima") Es de Marian

_**Querido primito Harry:**_

_Espero que estés bien, primero te preguntaras como diablos se que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pues bien, eres muy conocido y además tengo a una Hermione que me cuenta de todo acerca de ti, bueno algunas cosas, solo espero que te la pases increíble y ella me dijo que ella y Ron no son nada, por lo que tienes una oportunidad, y así yo la tengo con Ron, se me hace tan lindo, tenemos tanto en común, aunque estaba muy nervioso por eso de que es mago y piensa que yo soy muggle, pero bueno yo no voy a perder mi tiempo y si es posible hasta le pediré que sea mi novio, yo no quiero quedarme esperando hasta que el se decida, bueno si es que yo le gusto, bueno eso es todo, que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños._

_**Con cariño**_

_**Te prima Marian**_

**PD:** Le mandas saludos a Hermione y a Ron, a se me olvidaba es secreto ja ja ja.

**PD:** Me escribes.

**HARRY:** Que graciosa ja ja ja, y esta es de no puedo creerlo de ellos, pero como (Se sorprendio de ver quien le mando una carta)

_**Querido Harry**_

_Espero que te pases un muy feliz cumpleaños y que cuando entres a tu colegio te olvides de todos lo problemas y que solo pienses en tus estudios y divertirte con tus amigos, también que no te preocupes por nosotros, estamos muy bien y nuestro nuevo hogar es muy bonito, somos vecinos de los padres de tu amiga Hermione, son muy buenos y como tu amiga hizo algo para que puedan enviarles cartas nos dejaron enviarte algo, creíamos que la magia era algo malo, pero me doy cuenta que no, que solo es buena si sabes usarla, como todo en esta vida, hay personas muy buenas y hay personas malas, sin corazón, por lo que a ti te toco derrotar a ese malvado que no solo te hizo daño arrebatándote a tus padres, si no que muchos como tu, sin tener la culpa de nada les paso algo, nosotros sabemos que no estamos muy seguros, pero no nos reprochamos por eso, el Sr. Dumblendore nos dijo que ese hombre le haría daño a cualquiera, sea mago, sea hijo de muggles "Se dice así" como Hermione o como nosotros, pero sabemos que tu darás lo mejor de ti como lo haz hecho siempre, solo te pido que no te sientas culpable, solo vive feliz, y sigue luchando._

_**Te quieren**_

_**La familia Dursley "Tu familia"**_

**PD:** "Duldey" Feliz cumpleaños, me saludas a Ron, y a todos, pero en especial a **mi primita** Hermione

**HARRY:** (Estaba muy sorprendido con la carta de ellos cuando pensaría que ellos cambiarían así, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue donde vivian, aun lado de la casa de Hermione) Es increíble, pero mejor leo la de Sirius (Eso hace, pero cada vez que comenzaba a leer se ponía nervioso y no podía evitar dejar salir lagrimas, pero saco valor de donde sea y la lee)

_**Querido Harry**_

_Antes que nada espero que estés bien, le pedí a Remus "Lunático" que te diera esta carta cuando tuvieras la fuerza para poder enfrentar la realidad de las cosas, se que cuando tu leas esta carta yo ya no estaré contigo, y no estoy enojado por eso, ni tengo miedo, estoy feliz de que pude conocerte, de que pude ver a James y Lily a través de ti, eres igual a el con el mimo cabello negro azabache muy alborotado y revende imposible peinarlo, y con los mismos ojos que Lily verde esmeralda, como un día te dijo Remus tienes un parecido con ello inigualable, se que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso._

_Pero bueno esta carta no es para eso es solo para pedirte que no te sientas culpable de lo que me pase a mi o a los demás, que sigas luchando y haciéndote mas fuerte, que confíes en tus amigos, que no te alejes de ellos y si encuentras a alguien que llene tu corazón, que la quieras mucho, que no puedas vivir sin ella, no la alejes, no te alejes del amor, se que se te hace raro que yo te hable de eso, pero yo lo se por experiencia, yo quería a alguien y la sigo queriendo, pero por todo lo que me paso y yo por querer alejarla, por no querer que saliera lastimada, ella casi y se quita la vida, no creía que ella me quisiera tanto, creía que todo era un sueño, pero por lo menos se que ella esta bien, ella me entendió pero tu aun eres joven no amargues tu vida, pues solo se vive una vez, yo por lo menos tuve la fortuna de conocer a tus padres, a Remus, a Dumblendore, hasta me alegro de haber conocido a Snape y a muchos mas, pero me alegro mas de haberte conocido, lo único que me duele es que no voy a estar el día que salgas de Hogwarts, aunque se que lo voy a saber, y se que tanto tus padres como yo vamos estar orgullosos de ti._

_Y sobretodo cada vez que te enfrentes a Voldemort, hazlo no solo por las personas a las que le a hecho daño, hazlo por ti, no tienes que culparte de nada, también por las personas que han luchado hasta el cansancio por verlo derrotado, pero nosotros sabemos que tu eres el único que puede, todos queremos lo mismo, se que es difícil pero se que lo vas a lograr, además tienes a tus amigos y a mucha gente que te quiere y que te apoya, **NO ESTAS SOLO**, tus padres siempre están contigo, ellos aunque no estén ahí físicamente, te cuidan y están en tu corazón, como se que yo lo voy a estar, bueno le mandas saludos a todos_

_**Se despide tu padrino que te quiere**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_PD: Felices cumpleaños atrasados (Se que esta carta te la dará cuando tengas 17) Cuidan a Buckbeack_

**HARRY:** (Las lagrimas salían cada vez mas y mas, no podía sentirse muy dolido, culpable, por la muerte de Sirius, auque muchos le pedían que tampoco se sentirá culpable, no podía evitarlo, talvez no tubo la culpa de las otras muertes pero por si no hubiera sido por el Sirius estuviera vivo… en eso tocaron la puerta, era Hermione, el aunque se trataba de quitar las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa, ella noto que estaba llorando)

**HERMY:** Harry que paso (Se acerco a el y miro la carta, solo puedo notar que era de Sirius) Vamos Harry ya hemos hablado, (Se hinco para poder verlo a los ojos, pues el había agachado la mirada) Harry mírame por favor, ya

**HARRY:** Lo se pero me duele, el que ahora podría estar disfrutando de su libertad y

**HERMY:** Pero que es lo que te dice, que no te sientas culpable, no tienes la culpa

**HARRY:** Si pero si tan solo te hubiera escuchado el

**HERMY:** Las cosas pasaron por algo Harry, que tal que yo hubiera estado equivocada, me hubieras tratado mal

**HARRY:** Eh no, claro que no

**HERMY:** Y entonces… por favor, el no querrá verte así, ni tus padres, sientete orgulloso de el, ellos los están, lucharon por que Voldemort no haga mas daño, tu debes de hacer lo mismo,

**HARRY:** Pero

**HERMY:** Si… por favor, (Ella estaba muy cerca de el, tenia sus manos con la de el y poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez mas)

**HARRY:** Gracias… no se que haría sin ti (El tampoco se quedaba atrás, soltó las manos de ella y puso las suyas en la cintura de Hermione, y la jalo hacia el, ella por el impulso callo encima de el, ambos no dejaban de verse, estaban muy ruborizados, iban a decir algo, pero lo que sentían en ese momento era mayor, acercaron sus labios y comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente… estaban en la orilla de la cama pero como el la atrajo mas y ella que aun estaba encima de el no se negó, mientras que el por un lado ponía sus manos en las piernas de la Hermy, que para "mayor" facilidad traía falda, mientras que ella acariciaba el cabello negro de el alborotándolo mas de lo que ya estaba, las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez mas fuertes)

**HERMY:** --Que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo detenerme me agrada que sea así de "Cariñoso" conmigo, nadie me había tocado así-- Harry (Decía entre los pequeños gemidos que las caricias de Harry le proporcionaban)

**HARRY:** --No puedo detenerme, la necesito, necesito de sus besos, de sus caricias-- Hermy (El tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues Hermy ahora estaba dándole pequeños besos en el cuello de… el no tenia que dejar las cosas así, el como pudo volteo a Hermione y la coloco abajo, y con mucho cuidado se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, solo que muy diferente al beso de Hermione, el de ella era mas calmado, mas tierno y el de el era con mas pasión, como si todo lo que sentía por ella se lo demostraba con esos besos, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero sabia que si el paraba todo iba ser como antes, sintió que el dejaba de besar su cuello, que había pasado, ahora el comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido, ella no decía nada, tenia que parar, lo quería, pero las cosas no debían se ser así)

**HERMY:** Harry, para por favor, Harry (Pero el hacia caso omiso a lo que ella le pedía) Harry (Le grito, el entro en razón y se paro rápidamente y le pidió disculpas)

**HARRY:** Lo lamento yo (Ella se paso muy avergonzada y se volteo para que el no la viera y comenzó a acomodarse el vestido) Perdóname (Ella no decía nada)

**HERMY:** Porque tienen que ser las cosas así (Se escuchaba algo triste)

**HARRY:** Así como, no entiendo

**HERMY:** Lo sabes perfectamente Harry, porque tenemos que ponernos así, o disculparnos por algo que ambos deseamos (El se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho)

**HARRY:** Yo, Hermy, es que (Aun sorprendido por su respuesta)

**HERMY:** Lo se lo se, se que no quieres lastimarme (Ella trato de irse pero el la detuvo)

**HARRY:** Si pero, solo espero que sepas esperarme

**HERMY:** Puedo esperarte toda una eternidad Harry, pero no se si lo soporte, no se si mi corazón lo soporte, verte a mi lado y no poder (Harry la estaba abrazando por la espalda) Solo quiero que la espera no sea larga (Se va no sin antes darle un beso en los labios, ella trato de separarse pero era presa de los labios de el) No Harry no sabes que (Le decía entre besos)

**HARRY:** Lo se solo es para recordar el sabor de tus labios (Ella se ruborizo, apenas y su respiración se calmaba, ella tubo que irse antes de lanzarse a los brazos de el y seguir donde habían parado)

**HERMY:** Buenas noches

**HARRY:** Buenas noches (Ella se va y el se queda y mira su carta y comienza a leerla)

_**Querido Harry**_

_Se que te puedo decir las cosas de frente, que no es necesario decirlo de esta forma, pero yo quiero que sea así, quiero que conserves esta carta, con todos mis sentimientos en ella, mis sentimientos hacia ti, ya se que hablamos y que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de parecer, pero a mi mas que nada en el mundo, mas que una buena nota, es poder decirte lo que siento, como me siento, quiero que entre nosotros no halla mentiras, que si debes de decir algo aunque sea muy doloroso, dilo, no lo guardes solo para ti, eso es malo y el guardar secretos es mas doloroso que la verdad._

_Como me gustaría que llegara el día en que todo sea como cuando entramos a Hogwarts, que solo estábamos preocupados por como seria todo, no nos preocupábamos de lo que el hacia, solo espero ese día con ansia, donde tu, yo y todos seamos felices, sin tener miedo de salir de nuestras casas, sin tener miedo de perder a las personas que amamos, se que pensaras que estoy loca, pero todas esas pruebas, todas las veces que te enfrentaste a Voldemort y que yo estuve a tu lado, me unieron, mas a ti, demostrabas un gran valor, un valor que nunca había visto en otra persona, me transmitías ese valor y hacías que no me rindiera, cuando todo estaba perdido, me sonreías y con eso tenia para que mi mundo tuviera sentido. Cada ves que te miraba deprimido me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte como tu lo hacías, solo me sonreías y con eso tenia, eso me hacia sentir muy bien, pensaba que todos los ratos en la biblioteca no servían de nada, si no podía ayudarte, pero como siempre, salías adelante, y yo no sabia cual era tu razón de seguir adelante, la mía eras y seguirá siendo tu, pero yo como siempre me sentía tan tonta, había otra chica que se ganara tu corazón y el mío que se rompía a pedazos, la verdad no se como es que no te diste cuenta, siempre estaba ahí solo para ti, siempre te ayudaba en todo, nunca te decía que no, hasta me enfrente con un profesor por ayudarte una vez que no quiso hacerte un examen por culpa de Draco Mafoy, siempre estaba ahí, en las buenas y en las malas y en las peores también, hasta te ayude para que salieras con Cho mostradote una gran sonrisa, aunque en el fondo quería gritarte que ella no te convenía. Y cada vez que te dabas cuenta de mis lagrimas, pues regresaba de la biblioteca con los ojos rojos, te preocupabas por mi, eso me hacia sentir feliz y a la vez especial, sabia que no muchas tenían a un amigo como tu, pero solo eras eso mi amigo, pero me alegraba por eso, te confiaba todo, pero lo que yo sentía no, era porque no quería perder tu amistad aunque en el fondo me dolía que no pudiera decirte la verdad._

_"Ya sabes mi secreto, de que no era lo que tu creías que era, de hecho, mi disfraz era tan delgado, que me sorprende que no hayas visto a través de mí. Soy la chica de tus sueños enmascarada como tu mejor amiga. A veces quería desgarrar esa fachada, pero no pude porque te asustarías y huirías de mí, Así que decidí que es mejor vivir en una mentira que exponer mis verdaderos sentimientos"_

_Dicen que hay dos clases de chicas: aquellas con las que crees y aquellas con las que quieres crecer. Yo realmente espero ser de las últimas. Quizá no soy la mujer que amas hoy, y eso duele Harry, pero te dejaré ir por ahora, esperando que un día vueles de regreso a mí... porque creo que la espera, vale la pena." _

_Se que ya te confesé todo, no me arrepiento, pues se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, pero trato de pesar en mi por un momento, en que el no poder estar a tu lado, de esa forma que yo quiero me hace sufrir mas que nada, se que debo parecer una egoísta pero esto me carcome el alma y mi corazón no podía mas con eso, solo espero que arregles todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos y que algún día podamos ser algo, esperare ese día con ansia._

_Creo que ya te e de tener harta con todo esto verdad, solo quiero que sepas que aunque nos hallas dicho lo de la profecía, seas el nieto de Voldemort no me voy a separar de ti, lo oíste bien, _

_**No me voy a separar de ti**_

_Que te quede claro, además sabes lo que siento por ti, es muy ilógico después de todo lo que te dije dejarte solo, bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que conserves esta carta._

_**Te ama con todo su corazón:**  
**Hermione Granger**  
_

_**PD: Ya te dije que te amo, pues TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, creíste que se me olvidaba tu cumpleaños pues no "Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti". "Que me pasa"**_

(No podía dejar que una que otra lagrima cayera, tenia que pensar muy bien lo que iba hacer, el también la quería y no podía seguir con lo mismo, tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas, pues el su carta no solo le decía que lo amaba, si no le decía como se sentía, lo que el significaba para ella, que con una sonrisa suya, ella se calmaba, era feliz, tenia que ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, estaba confundido, su cabeza era un desastre, pero algo que nunca iba olvidar era que estaba primero ella, "su Hermy", era su mejor "Amiga"/Por así decirlo en ese momento ella era como si amigovia, solo una amiga cariñosa/ ella era todo para el, no quería que le pasara nada pero sabia que ella sentía algo por el y que de una o otra manera el alejarse de ella no la hacia feliz, tampoco a el)

**HARRY:** --Que debo hacer, la amo como loco, y si no me alejo pasara lo mismo, no podré controlarme, pero es tan linda, su cabello castaño ondulado y cuando se lo alacia se ve increíble, sus ojos amielados cada vez que los veo me pierdo, sus labios cada vez que los beso me hace sentir bien, tiene un cuerpazo, cada vez que la beso me hace sentir bien, no me siento solo, me siento amado, me desconecto del mundo, de los problemas, de el, tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas, porque si no estoy a su lado me muero o me vuelvo loco, auque ya lo estoy por ella… la bese, la tuve tan cerca no pude controlarme, ella tampoco quedo atrás me beso, me sentía en el cielo aunque siempre lo estuve ella es un ángel, mi ángel que a caído del cielo, me estoy volviendo poeta, será el sueño o es ella, ni dudarlo, es ella, pero creo que no me caería mal dormir un muy buen rato, después de todo pase un cumpleaños inolvidable--

(Se quedo dormido, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, en todo lo que había hecho Hermy por el, en su carta, donde le confeso todo, donde no solo le dijo que lo amaba, si no que le dijo como se sentía, sus preocupaciones, lo que le alegraba, todo, su razón de seguir adelante, que el siguiera luchando y el se lo agradecía. También estaba la carta de Sirius que le decía que no se preocupara, que no estaba solo, que estaba orgulloso de el y que sus padres, también deberían de estarlo, estaba triste por el hecho de no tenerlo, pero como siempre Hermione tenia la razón, el no debía culparse por eso, las circunstancias fueron no muy buenas para nadie ese día, además si no hubiera ido a ese lugar no supiera lo de la profecía y talvez Voldemort la hubiera tomado antes que el, pero las circunstancias fueron otras, además de que se preocupaba, era su cumpleaños, no tenia que amargar ese día pensando cosas malas, tenia que pensar en "su familia" pues todos para el eran como su familia pues siempre estaba ahí, en los momentos mal difíciles y como estaba escrito en la carta de Hermy, ella iba a estar con el en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, sabia que todos harían lo mismo como el lo haría, y por que a esa frase no agregar en las mejores, después de todo este día era una de esas, era algo que nunca iba olvidar, era un cumpleaños inolvidable, pues cada momento triste solo tenia que recordar este día, con todos, con ella con su Hermy, donde todos se olvidaban de los problemas, donde solo había alegría, junto con su familia)

**/ESTE CAPITULO DURA MAS DE LO QUE YO PENSABA, PERO PARA MI GUSTO ESTA BIEN, QUE PIENSAS, PENSÉ QUE NUNCA LLEGARÍA A ESTE CAPITULO, LO DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY, SABIA QUE LO IBA A PONER, PERO SE ME IBA Y ME LLEGABAN LAS IDEAS A LA CABEZA Y AGRADABA OTRAS COSAS, "MUY INTERESANTES"/**

**Continuara (----) (----)(----) (----)(----) (----)(----) (----)(----) (----)(----) (----)(----)**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: UNA CARTA NO MUY GRATA

**Acá de regalo, les dejo el capítulo 14….**

**Espero que les guste….puede que unos capítulos sean cortos u otros largos, eso depende de que tan abierta o cerrada este mi imaginación…a veces me paso con las cosas que digo, pero bueno, mientras uno se divierta y le gusta, que se le puede hacer!**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**una carta no muy grata**

(Harry se despertó placidamente, le agradaba no tener sueños con el, muchos menos donde lastimaban a las personas que amaba, lo único que tenia en la mente era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se acordaba de todo, pero mas lo que le paso con Hermione, donde se estaban demostrarlo el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, y porque no, las ganas que tenían de estar junto al otro, de besarse, de abrazarse, de poder tocar al mas, de sentir la piel de ella, sus besos, todo, ella lo volvía loco y ahora que iba a pasar, como la iba a mirar /Con los ojos que mas, estaba en las nubes, pero algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, que era, pues su estomago, era muy tarde y no había comido nada, por lo que bajo y noto que unos ya estaban en la mesa, pero ella no, "le abra pasado algo" se pregunto, ya que ella era muy madrugadora, pero se calmo al verla bajado frotándose los ojos por el sueño)

**REMUS:** Parece que ustedes se durmieron muy tarde, que hicieron (Ambos se ruborizaron bastante, no querían que los descubrieran pero su comportamiento de nerviosismo era delatador) Les pasa algo

**H Y H:** Nada (Dijeron los dos, Harry de vez en cuando miraba a Hermione pero esta desviaba la mirada pues se ponía nerviosa al verlo)

**HARRY:** --Acaso fue mentira lo que me dijo, lo que paso… pero que te pasa Harry tu sabes que es lo mejor y si ella no quiere verte, pues es mejor para ti y para ella, pero y si fue, ya Harry es mejor así-- (La mente de Harry estaba en grandes problemas, estaba discutiendo consigo mismo sobre su "Relación" con Hermione, por un lado quería "todo" con ella /No piensen mal/ Por otro lado quería alejarla de el, protegerla, no sabia que hacer)

**REMUS:** Que les pasa, porque se evitan

**HARRY:** Por nada (Molly le sirvió su comida) Gracias

**MOLLY:** **Y se comen todo, nada de andarme dejando algo, siempre lo hacen, creen que la comida la regalan,** (Lo dijo casi gritándole a sus hijo y muy diferente con Harry) Anda come Harry

**HARRY:** Si (Sin comentarios)

**ALBUS:** Es un día muy bonito no creen

**REMUS:** Si, el día esta soleado y que es eso (A lo lejos notaron una lechuza negra como la noche, que hasta daba miedo, traía algo en sus patas, era un vociferador) Para quien es

**FRED:** Un vociferador, pero para quien (La lechuza se paro enfrente de Harry)

**GEORGE:** Que hiciste Harry (Lo dijo con un poco de miedo y curiosidad)

**ALBUS:** Será mejor que lo abras Harry, es peor si no (Todos miraban a Harry algo asustados por lo que probablemente podría estar escrito)

**RON:** Pero quien te odiaría tanto, o a quien le hiciste algo para que te envié un voci…fe r ador (Lo dijo con la boca llena de comida)

**HERMY:** Ron (Enojada con el /Como siempre/)

**RON:** Que

**REMUS:** Cállense (Ambos dejaron de discutir, mientras que Harry abrió el vociferador, de el cual salio una voz muy conocida y odiada por el)

**HARRY:** Bueno (Lo abrió)

**Vociferador (Voldemort): Hola Harry, mi querido nieto** (Todos los presentes, mas los que no sabían de que se trataba eso de que su abuelo le enviara algo, todos excepto Harry estaban asustados, no estaban tan familiarizados con la voz tan fría y siniestra de Voldemort y menos de esa forma, podría decirse que se escuchaba por todos los alrededores del castillo) **estarás feliz por tu cumpleaños, muchas felicidades, 17 años todo un hombre, pero te preguntare algo acaso ellos te tratan por lo que eres, o te siguen tratando como un niño, al que piensan que va a cometer una imprudencia si hace algo, yo no haría eso, bueno no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, mi propuesta sigue en pie y si no lo haces sabrás de que soy capaz, de una vez te advierto que si andas con esa sangra sucia a al que según sientes algo por ella, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, no lo haré contigo, se cual es la forma para hacerte sufrir mas que una entupida maldición y a ti entupida e inmunda sangre sucia te lo advierto, se los advierto a todos, déjenlo solo, dejen que se una a mi si no quien que le pase algo** (Hermione al escuchar eso se hecho a llorar en el hombro de Tonks, quien tampoco se miraba muy bien… al poco rato el Vociferador exploto soltando una especia de polvo verde lo que causo que Harry se cayera de la silla desmayado) el…

**ALBUS:** Llévenlo a su cuarto (Le pidió a Remus y Snape, este ultimo para que viera lo que había causado el desmayo de Harry) Tonks ven por favor (Ella aun no soltaba a Hermione, pues ya sabia lo que ella sentía por Harry)

**TONKS:** Tranquila Hermione (Ella no dijo nada y salio corriendo a su cuarto) pobre

**MOLLY: **Ustedes váyanse a sus cuartos (Sin ganas)

**TODOS:** Que pero (Todos querían saber como se encontraba Harry)

**MOLLY: ES UNA ORDEN** (Al escuchar la voz de Molly se fueron, pero ella detuvo a Ron y Ginny) Vallan con Hermione creo que no se lo tomo nada bien

**RON:** Pues como mama, si a ella le gusta Harry (Tanto Artur como Molly se sorprendieron, mientras que Ron se tapo la boca) que dije

**ARTUR:** Que dices Ron (Le pregunto como si hiciera una pregunta a Harry sobre algún artefacto muggle)

**GINNY:** Ron (Con cara de "Eres un tonto")

**RON:** Da igual,

**MOLLY:** Pues ahora mas que nada vallan (Se van) Que va hacer (Le dijo a Dumblendore)

**ALBUS:** Creo que los entrenamientos se van a adelantar más de lo que yo pensaba (Con una mirada seria y preocupada)

**MOLLY:** Pero el

**ARTUR:** Molly (Solo dijo eso, entendido el sufrimiento de su mujer) Sabes que las cosas son así, no debemos meternos, esa fue la decisión de el

**MOLLY:** Pero porque a el, es solo un niño (Llorando sobre el hombro de Artur, mientras que este la abrazaba)

**ARTUD:** Tú sabes más que nadie que no es así, tiene 17 años y todo lo que le a pasado lo ha hecho madurar mas, podría decirse que mas que un chico de su edad, además comparado con Ron, Harry parece mas

**MOLLY:** Si lo se, pero mira como me puse (Se seco las lagrimas)

**ALBUS:** Se lo mucho que aprecias a Harry, pero no eras la única

**MOLLY:** Si pero sabemos quien debe estar peor que yo

**ALBUS:** Si lo se, Voldemort lo único que quiere es que el se una el y si ella esta a su lado no será posible, el no quiere que se una a el por ser "sangre sucia", pero creo que lo esta logrando

**MOLLY:** Porque (Al escuchar esas extrañas palabras)

**ALBUS:** Harry ama a Hermione, me lo dijo Remus, esta haciendo lo posible por separarse de ella para que no le pase nada

**MOLLY:** Pobrecito (Lloro mas sobre el hombro de su esposo), hasta cuando va a seguir sufriendo

**ALBUS:** No lo se Molly, no lo se (Mientras ella seguían platicando, Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto, asegurándose que nadie entrara, cerró la puerta y se fue a un rincón, donde se sentó y agacho su cabeza y se abrazo a sus rodillas donde siguió llorando)

**HERMY:** --Era por eso, por eso te alejabas de mi, pero porque, porque tu, porque las cosas mas terribles te pasan solo a ti, perdiste a tus padres, a Sirius, tengo miedo, no quiero perderte, de ninguna manera, tengo miedo que te convenza y te unas a el, no el no haría eso, Voldemort mato a sus padres, como es que puedes vivir así, como quieres vivir así, sin amor, si yo no te tengo me muero y tu, tanto dolor te esta amargando tu corazón, no quiero perder al Harry que conocí la primara vez que subí al anden, o al Harry que me hablo ya como mi amigo, al Harry que me defendía de Malfoy, al Harry que me sonreía y me hacia derretir y eso que estábamos en invierno, al Harry que cada vez que yo me sentía solo o triste y que no me preguntaba que tenia y me abrazaba, al Harry que bromeaba conmigo, al Harry que me pedía ayuda sin sentirse inferior, al Harry que me ayudaba con algo que el si sabia y yo no como en DCAO /Defensa contra las artes oscuras, no como Ron que solo se burlaba de mi por no saberlo, al Harry que la noche anterior me hizo sentir amada, al Harry del que yo estoy enamorada (Al poco rato a causa de la impresión y el dolor se quedo dormida)

**RON: **Abre la puerta Hermione (Gritándole)

**GINNY:** No le grites, ella esta muy dolida

**RON:** Pero (El empujo con brusquedad la puerta, y como esta estaba algo vieja /Algo/ se abrió) **Donde estas Hermione**

**GINNY:** Cállate Ron se quedo dormida (Casi en susurro señalando donde Hermione estaba, Ron la levanto y la llevo a la cama de ella)

**RON:** Como pesa (Con cara fingida de sufrimiento)

**GINNY:** Pobre, debió ser doloroso

**RON:** Si pero y Harry como estará (Se fueron a ver como estaba Harry) Que paso, como esta

**REMUS:** El polvo es una especie de veneno muy poderoso y mortal y no, no se va a morir (Al ver la cara de preocupación que pusieron los dos) Pero le va a traer consecuencias a su organismo, además creen que Voldemort iba ser tan tondo de matarlo sabiendo que lo quiere a su lado

**GINNY:** No ha despertado

**REMUS:** No, y Hermione

**GINNY:** Cundo entramos estaba dormida

**REMUS:** Si creo que debe ser doloroso para ella

**GINNY:** Pero como esta eso de que el bueno quien tu sabes es su abuelo, no es verdad (Con cierto temor)

**REMUS:** Lamentablemente así es (En eso salio Snape) Que paso

**SNAPE:** Para poder controlar y poder eliminar el veneno de hay un antídoto pero creo que no va a funcionar

**REMUS:** De que hablas

**SNAPE:** Que el antídoto para que haga efecto debe ser preparado 15 días antes de su uso

**REMUS:** Pero hay otra cosa

**SNAPE:** Yo no (Algo nervioso)

**RON:** Por favor sálvenlo por favor

**SNAPE:** Para eso ocupamos a Hermione

**GINNY:** A Hermione para que (Remus le entendió para que, pero era algo arriesgado para Hermione)

**REMUS:** Pero ella

**SNAPE:** No tengo otra opción, que quieres que haga

**ALBUS:** Que pasa (En eso llego Albus)

**REMUS:** Que la única que puede ayudarlo es Hermione

**SNAPE:** Sabe a que me refiero (No queriendo hablar de esos temas)

**GINNY:** Ella tiene que besarlo (Entendiendo de qué estaban hablando

**REMUS:** Si, esa especie de polvo afecta el organismo con el que tiene contacto y la única posibilidad de perder sus efectos es que la persona que ame, el afectado deberá transmitir el veneno a la otra persona

**GINNY:** Pero eso

**REMUS:** No le va a pasar nada, ya que el ese polvo solo puede afectar a una persona al 100 (Ginny se fue por Hermione)

**GINNY:** Despierta Hermione Harry te necesita vamos Hermione (Como no se despertaba le dio una cachetada, ella se despertó y se paro frotándose la cara donde Ginny le había golpeado)

**HERMY:** Que pasa, me quede dormida, porque lo hiciste

**GINNY:** No tengo tiempo Harry te necesita

**HERMY:** Que pasa

**GINNY:** Ven (La saca a la fuerza)

**HERMY:** Que pasa (Se quedo sorprendida por la actitud de Ginny, lo hizo mas cuando todo se quedaron mirándola)

**REMUS:** Ayuda a Harry

**HERMY:** Yo pero como (Sin palabras)

**REMUS:** Solo dale un beso y ya

**HERMY:** Pero por (Remus la llevo al cuarto de Harry ella se acerco a el, casi con miedo y le toco la frente, que estaba ardiendo en fiebre) Harry (Remus le contó lo de ese polvo y ella decidió hacerlo, solo que tenia miedo, ya que con lo de la carta)

**REMUS:** Solo hazlo

**HERMY:** Pero yo (Tenia una mirada de preocupación, la cual miraba a un Harry delirando)

**REMUS:** El te necesita

**HERMY:** Y si no puedo (Entre lagrimas por ver la Harry así y por el miedo a no poder ayudarlo)

**REMUS:** Se que vas a poder, acaso en no te lo ha dicho

**HERMY:** Tienes razón (Se seco las lagrimas) Pero no lo voy a poder hacer si me están mirando (Algo ruborizada)

**REMUS:** Ah si (Se va, mientras que ella se sienta en una silla que estaba aun lado de la cama, poco a poco se acerca a el y, siente la respiración de el, siente el "calor" del cuerpo de Harry /No piensen mal/ Por culpa de la fiebre, luego muy decidida se acerca a los labios de este y los besa, Harry se despierta al sentir el contacto de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos y no lo duda y los besa… el beso que al principio empezó con cierta timidez y torpeza se torno apasionado y lleno de amor, como siempre, un amor que querían demostrarse pero no podían, las circunstancias no los dejaban, cada vez que se besaban de esa forma se olvidaban de todo, de los problemas, solo estaban ellos, poco a poco, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre si, se estaban saliendo de control, sus hormonas los traicionaban, ella por querer tenerlo a su lado y decirle cuando lo quiere, el por lo mismo y por la fiebre aun mas, este ultimo si pensarlo dos veces tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la atrajo a el, lo mismo que les había pasado el día anterior estaba ocurriendo, pero ella un recordando todo no se negó y se acerco a el y no solo hizo eso si no que quedo encima de el, mientras que Harry comenzó a bajar sus manos de la cintura a las piernas de ella, el sintió como Hermione se estremecía al sentirlo, mientras que estaba entretenida el los cabellos negros de Harry, este que aun acariciaba las piernas de ella dejo de hacerlo con una mano que fue a dar a las mejillas de ella y fue bajando hasta dejarla en el pecho de ella por encima de la blusa, lo que le arranco varios gemidos a ella)

**HERMY:** Harry (Dijo ella entre los labios de el, pues no paraban de besarse ni un minuto, ella se dio cuenta de la posición y de donde tenia las manos Harry, se ruborizo y separo sus labios de los de el) Harry pero que estamos haciendo (El quito rápidamente las manos donde anteriormente las tenia, estaba igual de ruborizado que ella)

**HARRY:** Yo (Hermione se paro rápidamente, pero estaba algo débil a causa del veneno que fue transmitido a ella, Harry tubo que detenerla poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella evitando que se cayera /Que reflejos, lo hizo "Sin pensarlo"/) Que hiciste

**HERMY:** Harry yo

**HARRY:** Ya me siento mejor /Pues en que estaba pensando/ porque lo hiciste (Como que las ideas llegaron a su cabeza y sabia algo sobre ese dichoso polvo)

**HERMY: **Yo (Se había ruborizado, a no ser que era por la poca fiebre que le estaba dando) Yo este, si lo sabia porque no me detuviste eh

**HARRY:** Eh yo (No sabia que decir) /Yo si se, tenia otras cosas que pensar y hacer/ Bueno yo apenas me voy acordando, pero porque lo hiciste (La estaba atrayendo hacia el y la apretando mucho la cintura)

**HERMY:** Me lastimas (Harry trato de separarse de ella torpemente, porque la estupidez que había hecho y no quería quitar las manos de ahí) No solo ten mas cuidado. Acaso crees que a mi me gustaría verte así como estabas, me importas mucho, te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti

**HARRY:** Si por eso

**HERMY:** Que por eso que Harry (El no contestaba) Contéstame (Casi llorando)

**HARRY:** Que no debemos estar juntos (El pensó que iba a decir algo, siempre lo hacia, siempre le decía que lo intentara pero esta vez fue su silencio)

**HERMY:** Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres

**HARRY:** Perdóname pero te prometí que lo iba a intentar pero después de esto no, el no va a dejarme en paz nunca, no quiero eso para ti, entiendelo

**HERMY:** Si creo que tenias razón, lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar, es muy peligroso estar a tu lado, nunca iba a tener una tarde tranquila, nunca iba a disfrutar nada, además no ibas a concentrarte en tus entrenamientos y (Lo decía con una voz muy seria, aunque ella sabia que esas no eran precisamente las palabras que ella quería decirle)

**HARRY:** Esta bien lo entiendo yo

**HERMY: No escúchame fui una tonta, no una entupida a fijarme en ti, muchos chicos**

**HARRY: De acuerdo vete con ellos, vete si es lo que quieres, si algo aprendí de esto es que enamorarse de alguien es una perdida de tiempo, creí estar bien al sentir algo así por una persona, al tener personas en quien confiar pero es peor, estaba mejor cuando estaba yo solo, no tenia amigos pero tampoco sufría, y **(Sabia que era mejor pero no podía evitar sentir celos de que algún chico ganara el corazón de Hermione)

**HERMY: Pues esta bien me voy y así no vas a sufrir más**

**HARRY: Por mi has lo que quieras** --Por lo menos así lo voy a alejar y va estar mejor--… gracias por lo (Con sarcasmo)

**HERMY:** No tienes que agradecer, se supone que eres el único que puede derrotarlo, no tiene que pasarte nada no

**HARRY: Genial, no te hubieras molestado, de todas maneras, eso es lo único que les importa a todos, según yo, porque se preocupan tato por mi, e aquí la respuesta soy el único que puede traer la paz a esta lugar, y si no lo logro toda la culpa ser amia, pero si eso pasa se van a librar de mi no**

**HERMY: Eres un desconsiderado**

**HARRY: No es lo que acabas de decir tú**

**HERMY:** Lo dije porque (No quería decirle todo eso pero sabia que las cosas iban a estar "Mejor" así)

**HARRY: De todas maneras déjalo así**

**HERMY: No soporto estar aquí**

**HARRY: Hasta que haces algo bien** (Ella se va a su cuarto, todos la miraron, tenia una cara de enojo, peor de cuando se enoja con Ron, además de que cuando se metió a su cuarto se puso a llorar)

**RON:** Que le pasa (Estaba pegado a la puerta, por si escuchaba algo)

**GINNY:** (Muy enojada al ver a Ron) Déjala Ron

**RON:** Esta llorando

**REMUS:** Que, voy con Harry (Se mete y al entrar nota que Harry tenia los ojos algo brillosos, quería llorar, pero porque se preguntaba Remus) Que paso

**HARRY: Déjame solo** (Evitando su mirada)

**REMUS:** Lo haré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa

**HARRY:** Que pasa, que discutí con Hermione eso es todo (Con sarcasmo)

**REMUS: Que** (Muy sorprendido) Porque

**HARRY:** Le dije que se alejara de mí

**REMUS:** Harry pero que fue lo que

**HARRY:** Lo se pero, después de esto, no es la primera vez que me amenaza con hacerle algo, el sueño, lo de ayer, el vociferador, no voy a poder estar tranquilo sabiendo que

**REMUS:** Pero Harry

**HARRY:** De todas maneras ella se alegro que nos distanciáramos, me dijo era lo mejor, que así no me iba a distraer que fue una entupida por haberse fijado en mi

**REMUS:** Y le creíste

**HARRY:** Yo (No muy seguro)

**REMUS:** Crees que después de lo que ella ha hecho por ti,

**HARRY:** Es lo mejor Remus

**REMUS:** Y tu que le dijiste, puras mentiras como ella pudo hacerlo contigo, salio llorando y se encerró en su cuarto

**HARRY:** Yo (Muy dolido al saber que de nuevo el era el causante de su sufrimiento)…Me puedes dejar solo (Remus lo entendió)

**REMUS:** Ah, en cuanto te sientas mejor tienes que preparar tus cosas

**HARRY:** Mis cosas porque (Desconcertado)

**REMUS:** Me temo que los entrenamientos serán antes de lo previsto

**HARRY:** Antes /Si eso fue lo que dijo sordo/ Porque

**REMUS:** Tu solo descansa (Remus noto lo molesto que Harry se puso, otra vez le ocultaban cosas) ya sabes es para que estés mas preparado, no podemos (Se quedo callado pues había notado que Harry se había dormido) /Si porque le aburres/ Pobre --Solo espero que soporte lo de Hermione-- (Pensó en eso porque miraba a Harry y notaba como de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lagrimas y decía "Hermione no" muchas veces) /Como dos son muchas/ --Tengo que ir a ver a Hermione-- (Toco la puerta pero nadie contestaba) Hermione abre soy yo Remus

**HERMY:** (Se seco las lagrimas y lo dejo pasar) Pasa, paso algo,

**REMUS:** Estas bien

**HERMY:** Si

**REMUS:** No me refiero a lo del veneno

**HERMY:** Em yo si estoy bien (Fingiendo)

**REMUS:** Y porque no te creo

**HERMY:** Ya Remus, como puedo estar con alguien que no se decide

**REMUS:** Entiendelo por

**HERMY:** Es que entre mas estoy con el, el se aleja y eso me duele (No pudo evitar llorar)

**REMUS:** Se que es doloroso, para el también lo es, pero por un lado el tiene razón, ya van tres las advertencias que le dio Voldemort, lo que quiere es que te alejes de Harry

**HERMY:** Ósea que el quiere que yo

**REMUS:** Si por bueno eres una (Hermione no lo dejo hablar)

**HERMY:** "Sangre sucia", pero creo que tiene razón, el se merece a alguien mejor (Con resignación)

**REMUS:** Pero que dices Hermione el no, tu no eres

**HERMY:** El es

**REMUS:** El que sea heredero de dos de los magos mas poderosos no quiere decir nada, tu aun siendo hija de muggles sabe mucho mas que cualquier otro mago, incluso que Harry, el me a dicho eso

**HERMY:** De verdad (Algo ruborizada)

**REMUS:** Si el me a dicho que eres una excelente hechicera y yo me e dado cuenta de ello, pero el no solo me hablo de eso, si no que eres una excelente amiga, y que eres la persona el la que mas confía

**HERMY:** Confiaba (Rectifico a Remus)

**REMUS:** No digas eso, además querrás dejar todo así, no hablarse, si no lo haces, lo vas a hacer hasta que empiecen las clases

**HERMY:** Que pero

**REMUS:** Recuerdas lo entrenamientos, van a ser antes, mañana por la mañana se ira a Hogwarts

**HERMY: QUE QUE**

**REMUS:** Ya lo sabias (Haciendo que se calmara)

**HERMY:** Pero no era tan pronto

**REMUS:** Cambio de planes, descansa (Se va pero nota que también ella sufría mucho al igual que Harry) --Talvez los entrenamientos lo ayuden a olvidar y a pensar mejor las cosas--

(Y el día siguiente llego como un rayo, Harry evitaba a Hermione y ella e el, ninguno, tenia las ganas de verse, pues no iban a controlar sus sentimientos, las circunstancias no los dejaban)

**HERMY:** (Se miraba en un espejo) --Como el llego a sentir algo por mi, no soy bonita, el dejo a Cho, ella si es bonita y yo, pero en verdad el me querrá, mereceré su amor, pero porque piensas en eso, antes estabas segura de eso y ahora que, yo lo amo, todo lo que paso, fue tan rápido y a la vez sentí que nunca llegaría, sus besos, sus caricias, pero porque a mi, porque no podré estar a su lado, sin sentirme así, sin sentir esa inseguridad de su parte, porque será tan cobarde, es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor-- (La voz que había escuchado la otra vez, volvió a escucharla)

**VOZ:** El amor Hermione, el amor lo hace ser así, quiere protegerte (Hermione escucho la voz y se le hizo algo maternal, porque esa voz le daba seguridad, no sabia quien era)

**HERMY:** Pero yo me siento mejor a su lado, no me importa nada, a su lado me siento protegida

**VOZ:** Solo espera a que el se de cuenta, lo va hacer, ten paciencia

**HERMY:** Quien eres porque quieres ayudarnos

**VOZ:** Algún día lo sabrás (Después de un buen rato no vuele a oír la voz)

**HERMY:** Quien serás, debo decirle a Harry que yo también escucho esa voz (Se acordó de la discusión y no dijo nada solo siguió mirándose al espejo) Hoy se va, --Parece como si se fuera para siempre-- (En eso escucho mucho barullo, entre todo eso distinguió la voz de Remus)

**REMUS:** Apresúrate Harry el autobús noctámbulo llegara en 15 minutos

**HARRY:** Ya estoy listo solo que no quiero dejar nada

**REMUS:** Puedes dejar lo que quieras, recuerdas todo es tuyo

**HARRY:** Si, si lo se, pero de todas maneras (De mala gana)

**REMUS:** No te ves contento

**HARRY:** Como quieres que lo este, (Mientras tanto)

**HERMY:** Ya se va (Con un nudo en la garganta, en eso entra Ginny)

**GINNY:** No vas a despedirte, se que vas a verlo cuando entremos pero

**HERMY:** Yo no puedo dejar las cosas así (Se va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y al llegar al vestíbulo se tropieza con algo y cae en las espaldas de alguien) Lo siento

**HARRY:** Estas bien (Algo apenado)

**HERMY:** Harry eras tu yo (Se puso roja como tomate)

**HARRY:** No te paso nada (Le hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada)

**HERMY:** --Porque me hablara así, como si no paso nada-- No yo quiero que tu me que tu me

**HARRY:** Que yo que Hermy (Algo impaciente)

**HERMY:** --Hermy-- ¿Qué dijiste? (Sorprendida)

**HARRY:** Hermy, acaso ya no quieres que te diga así, yo lo entenderé (Cabizbajo)

**HERMY:** No, no es eso, después de lo de ayer yo, quiero que tu

**HARRY:** Se que fui muy grosero, no se que me paso, pero tu sabes, bueno

**HERMY:** Si te entiendo pero yo también fui muy grosera, no quería decirte eso, ni era lo que yo sentía

**HARRY:** De verdad (Ambos estaban mejor, sabían que aun no tenían nada seguro en lo referente a su relación, pero por lo menos, aun eran "Amigos")

**H Y H:** Me perdonas… Si… De verdad…..ja ja ja ja (Al mismo tiempo ambos hablaron…Estaban muy contentos)

**REMUS:** Harry ya es hora (Noto como ambos estaban riéndose y mirándose)

**HARRY:** Ya me tengo que ir (Todos se despidieron de el)

**RON:** Te voy a extrañar (Fingiendo llorar)

**HARRY:** Payaso

**RON:** Que consolación (Solo faltaba Hermione en despedirse)

**HERMY:** --No voy a llorar no voy a llorar-- Adiós (No salían palabras)

**HARRY:** (El noto como se sentía ella, pero el estaba igual) Adi (No pudo terminar, pues Hermione lo estaba besando delante de todos, algunos que ya sabían de lo suyo estaban sorprendidos, pues pensaron que nunca iban a "formalizar" su relación… Harry le correspondió el beso, duraron un rato pero después el se separo y salio) Adiós (Ella se fue a su habitación, viendo la reacción de Harry y por lo que había hecho)

**RON:** Y yo que pensé que ya eran novios

**GINNY:** Pero que le pasa a Harry (Mientras que con Harry)

**HARRY:** Nos vamos

**REMUS:** Si pero

**HARRY:** Sin comentarios……………………………………………………………….

**/Aquí termina otro capitulo, que lo tuve que separar con el siguiente pues era muy largo/**

**CONTINUARA(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----) **


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: ENTRENAMIENTOS PREVIOS A LA

**espero que le guste est4e cap, perdon por la tardanza, pero es que con lo de la uni, y el horario que me toco, pues ya no me es tan facil, publicar, por eso, les dejare dos cap, como compencion, xd! (--)**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**entrenamientos previos a la batalla final**

(No le dirigió la palabra ni a el ni a nadie que iba con el…Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enor­mes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido. Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: **AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO**, Harry recordó la ultima vez que subió al autobús, y también al cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie: Stan Shunpike… estaba igual que la ultima vez, y eso que la ultima vez que subió fue cuando estaba en quinto, era el mismo chico Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos, y eso que para entonces tuviera unos 22 años)

**Stan Shunpike:** (Diciendo el mismo discurso de siempre) Bienvenido al _autobús noctámbulo_, transporte de emer­gencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la va­rita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no... (Pero Remus no lo dejo hablar)

**REMUS:** Si ya lo sabemos

**Stan Shunpike:** (Stan se quedo mirando mucho a Harry, pero este ni se dio cuenta que lo miraban, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza) ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? (Preguntó Stan) ¿Te conozco?

**REMUS:** Nada Vamos (Jalo a Harry, mientras que este agachaba la cabeza)

**HARRY:** Si ya voy (De mala gana)

**REMUS:** Ven aquí hay uno (Ya habían encontrado un asiento)

**HARRY:** A donde vamos primero me dijiste que

**REMUS:** Al caldero Chorreante

**Stan Shunpike:** A donde, le tengo que decir a

**REMUS:** Al caldero Chorreante en Londres por favor

**Stan Shunpike:** Con mucho gusto (Luego se dirigió con el conductor Ernie, Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, Harry pensaba a veces que si no era por que no le dijeran que cosas había enfrente el las arroyaría) Vamos Ernie al Caldero Chorreante (Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Remus y Harry se encontraban estirados en el asiento, impelidos hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. Al incorporarse miró por la venta­na y vio, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda, nunca había visitado estos alrededores. Stan observaba a Remus muy detalladamente, hasta que capto algo) Pero si tu eres Remus Lupin, entonces tu, no puede ser (Harry había agachado un poco la cabeza) Eres Harry Potter, no puede ser, nuevamente Harry Potter subió al

**HARRY:** (Harry le pidió que guardara silencio, y Stan lo obedeció rápidamente) Por favor

**STAN:** Y que los trae por estos lugares (Captando lo que le dijo a Harry)

**REMUS:** Vacaciones, es un lugar fascinante (Harry que ya conocía un poco mas a Remus noto que mentía, aunque para Harry si eran vacaciones)

**STAN:** Si dicen que el valle Godric es magnifico y que guarda muchos secretos

**REMUS:** (Noto que Stan leía "El Profeta") Me lo prestas

**STAN:** Claro, has cambiado bastante (Dirigiéndose a Harry)

**HARRY:** De verdad

**STAN:** Si, ya no eres ese niñito que subió la primera vez, ni la ultima vez, que edad tenias ¿15? (Le pregunto el)

**HARRY:** Si

**STAN:** Entonces aprovechando las vacaciones

**HARRY:** Si (Harry solo contestaba con monosílabos pues Stan no lo dejaba hablar)

**STAN:** Es tu ultimo año verdad, mi sobrino entro a Hogwarts el año pasado, se llama Richard Shunpike se parece mucho a mi, dice que en el Quidditch eres muy bueno, yo no te e visto pero muchos dicen lo mismo, y creo que es verdad

**HARRY:** Gracias

**REMUS:** Cuanto va a ser (Sacando algo de dinero)

**STAN:** Por esta vez no se preocupen, casi nunca tenemos a clientes tan distinguidos (Con mucha felicidad)

**REMUS:** ¿Yo? (Sorprendido)

**STAN:** Si eres unos de los famosos merodeadores de Hogwarts o me equivoco

**REMUS:** Si solo soy, pero como lo sabes

**STAN:** Mi padre estaba en Hogwarts, creo que en 4to o 5to cuando entraron ustedes, pero me dijo que desde que entraron fueron la tortura de los profesores cuando se trababa de bromas

**REMUS:** Je je que cosas (Se había ruborizado y no dejaba de mandarle a Harry miradas asesinas por la cara que hacia)

**STAN:** Creo que llegamos, espero que hayan disfrutado su estancia Ernie (Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al callejón Diagon. Por poco y Harry se caía de su asiento pero ya estaba acostumbrado. (Se despidió de ellos el y bajaron del autobús)

**HARRY:** La tortura de los profesores eh (Burlándose de el, mientras se dirigían a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante)

**REMUS:** Harry eso fue hace años (Algo ruborizado)

**HARRY:** Y me decías que yo soy problemático eh (Riéndose por el sufrimiento de Remus)

**REMUS:** Eh yo

**HARRY:** Ya no te preocupes eran influencias de mi padre y de Sirius

**REMUS:** Aunque sea de broma es la verdad, yo siempre les decía que no y pues como era para poner el su lugar a Lucius Malfoy

**HARRY:** Hasta yo lo haría (Ambos rieron por ese comentario)

**REMUS:** Si pero cada vez que yo estaba de acuerde como era el que mas estudiaba a veces no se como me persuadían pero yo les daba consejos

**HARRY:** Ja ja de verdad

**REMUS:** Si igual que ustedes con Hermione, pero se que ustedes no lo hacían con el fin de que fuera una simple broma, en especial tu Harry por curioso igual que tu padre, si no fuera por el nunca hubiéramos estado en tantas aventurillas

**HARRY:** Y que le podemos hacer

**REMUS:** Tener cuidado la curiosidad mato al gato

**HARRY:** Tomare en cuenta tu consejo (Bromeando)

**REMUS:** Pues que te pasa, andas muy bromista

**HARRY:** Sacando a flote mi lado cómico, no puedo o

**REMUS:** Pues me parece perfecto, mientras no utilices tu voz "dulce"

**HARRY:** Remus (Estaban a dentro y muchos los miraban pero no le pusieron atención, hicieron algunas cosas, El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, compa­rado con el que Harry había hecho en el autobús noc­támbulo… en cuanto llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, la cual estaba llena de muggles que subían y bajaban de los trenes, les era difícil dirigirse hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, pero al final lo hicieron y un instante después, cayeron de lado a través del metal sólido y se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Le­vantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts, un tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén, vació como nunca lo había imaginado)

**REMUS:** Se siente raro verdad (Sintiendo la soledad del andén)

**HARRY:** Si (Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias ce­rrando todas las puertas del tren /Ya estaban cerradas, solo ocuparon una/)

**REMUS:** Subamos ya (Se subieron y buscaron un compartimiento /Si les fue muy difícil, estaban todos vacíos/ El tren comenzó a moverse, Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás)

**HARRY:** Me puedes decir quien va ayudarme, a parte de ti (Remus no sabia que decir, pero lo había descubierto)

**REMUS:** Como lo, bueno eso es sorpresa

**HARRY:** Ah (Algo enfadado por no saber nada)

**REMUS:** Se siente raro verdad

**HARRY:** Si, siempre estaba lleno, pero no se siente tan mal (Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje Se quedaron mirando un rato, en si­lencio, el paisaje, que fue opacado por la inmensa neblina y por la lluvia que caía a cantaros, Harry se miraba algo melancólico, Remus lo noto pero no quiso preguntarle nada, pero la curiosidad era mayor, pues quería saber como se encontraba)

**REMUS:** Harry estas bien (Harry no contestaba) Harry (Se acerco a el y noto que tenia la cabeza recargada en la fría ventana, así que lo recostó para que descansara, pues apenas se había recuperado por lo del veneno) --Descansa, porque los siguientes días, serán muy cansados espero que soportes esta carga, pero creo que lo harás, tu mismo nos dijiste el año pasado que te ayudaran a entrenar, a prepararte, que si ese era tu destino, lo ibas a afrontar, que si en tus manos estaba la paz de todos, iba a ser tu responsabilidad, solo espero que no sea mucho para ti-- (Minutos después, el expreso se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade… por lo que despertó a Harry) Vamos Harry ya llegamos)

**HARRY:** Que eh yo, no lo hice (Algo alterado, Remus le pidió disculpas por la forma de despertarlo) Ya llegamos… me quede dormido…

(Se bajaron, en el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pela­ba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo)

**HARRY:** Esta helado

**REMUS:** Si lo bueno que traemos nuestras túnicas, si no (Se fueron a esperar la diligencia) Estas bien

**HARRY:** Si --No, no se que va a pasar, no se si tengo el suficiente valor y poder para enfrentarme a Voldemort, pero en que estoy pensando, el mato a mis padres y a hecho sufrir a muchos, a mi, tengo que hacer lo posible por seguir adelante, aunque haya tenido que dejar cosas importantes, como el amor que siento por Hermione, Hermy espero que lo entiendas, pero si todo sale bien, espero que sepas esperarme--

(Al poco rato llego una diligencia la cual era conducida por los horribles Thestrals que Un par de vacíos, blancos, brillantes ojos se agrandaban en la oscuridad y un momento después la cabeza como de Dragón, cuello, y luego un cuerpo esquelético de un gran, negro, alado caballo salio de la oscuridad. Examino la clase por unos segundos, agitando su larga cola negra… subieron a la diligencia. Harry estaba mas tranquilo, pero al ver a los Thestrals, recordó la vez que había montado en uno de ellos, fue en su quinto curso, Voldemort le había tendido una trampa haciéndolo pensar que habían secuestrado a Sirius, y a causa de eso se fue a "buscarlo" a el ministerio de magia, pero todo fue una mentira, fue ahí donde Sirius murió)

**REMUS:** Aun lo recuerdas verdad

**HARRY:** Si

**REMUS:** Trata de olvidar (Mirándolo con cara de preocupación)

**HARRY:** Es difícil (Suspirando)

**REMUS:** Creo que el no querrá que lo recordaras así, tampoco querrá verte así, ni tus padres, ellos quieren lo mejor para ti)

**HARRY:** Tienes razón, en estos momentos tengo otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar

**REMUS:** Como en Hermione (Con tono picaron)

**HARRY:** Eh (Se había empezado a ruborizar y cada vez que miraba la cara de burla de Remus, lo hacia mas) Yo

**REMUS:** Que despedida verdad

**HARRY:** Remus ya, no puedo negar que me agrado (Mas calmado)

**REMUS:** Y vas a tratar

**HARRY:** Talvez

**REMUS:** Haces bien (Después se dejo ver no muy lejos el sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas, era Hogwarts, estaba nuevamente en Hog­warts) Se ve increíble, siempre me sorprende

**HARRY:** Si lo se (Sin muchas ganas, se bajaron de la diligencia y se dirigieron a la entrada del enorme castillo donde los esperaba el Dumbledore y su adorable profesor de pociones Snape) Snape pero no me digas que el

**REMUS:** Creo que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba (Con un tono de burla al ver la cara de Harry)

**ALBUS:** Bienvenido, entren deben estar cansados y con esta lluvia, Snape los acompañara a sus respectivas habitaciones, mañana a las 6 en punto comenzaremos con los entrenamientos, los veré en mi despacho (Se fue como quien no quiere la cosa sin decir mas)

**HARRY:** Habitación

**REMUS:** No tienes pensado dormir tu solo en

**HARRY:** No, tienes razón, aparte de nosotros hay alguien mas

**SNAPE:** (Que no quería entrar en la platica) Hagrid, la Sra. Pomfrey, y algunos profesores pero eso no es de su incumbencia o si Potter (Hablo como siempre lo hacia y no dejaba de ver a Harry con una cara de "Si hablas te mato")

**HARRY:** Eso ya lo se --El mismo de siempre--

**REMUS:** Bueno vamos (Al notar la tensión entre los dos)

**SNAPE:** Claro no soporto estar aquí (Lo siguieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban cerca de la oficina que ocuparía el profesor de D.C.A.O.)

**HARRY:** --Porque aquí, acaso ya entro el nuevo profesor, quien, será Remus, pero después de lo que paso, no, no creo pero estaría padre--

**REMUS:** Harry, ven

**HARRY:** Eh si

**SNAPE:** Esta es la suya Potter (Se va)

**HARRY:** Gracias (Dice con sarcasmo)

**REMUS:** Ja ja ja no cambia verdad (Entraron a la habitación la cual era bastante grande y estaba bastante cómoda, tenia una cama enorme, lastima que solo estaría unos días, también había un estante con unos libros) Esos libros te recomiendo que los leas Albus me pidió que te lo dijera, te van a servir mucho

**HARRY:** Gracias, será mejor que me duerma, a no ser que me quede dormido en

**REMUS:** Si creo que yo también, pues no serás el único que vas a sufrir, levantarme temprano pero que mas da, además me da gusto ver la cara que pones cuando te acabas de levantar

**HARRY: REMUS** (Le aventó una almohada)

**REMUS:** Tranquilo guarda tus energías para mañana

**HARRY:** Si buenas noches (Remus se va y Harry que no tenia sueño decidió leer los libros que estaban en el estante)

(Mientras que el castillo Gryffindor, todos estaban cenando, pero les era extraño no tener a Harry a Remus y porque no decir al profesor Snape, mas sabiendo porque Harry no estaba, por los entrenamientos para enfrentarse a Voldemort)

**MOLLY: **Bueno espero que les guste (Notando la tensión que había en ese lugar) Y bueno ya quieten esas caras, Harry decidió que le ayudaran, no podemos hacer nada, fue su decisión

**RON:** Si mamá, pero a que precio (No decía eso delante de Harry pues sabia que eso iba ser peor para Harry) esta sacrificando muchas cosas

**MOLLY:** Por esa misma razón, el quiere que ya no pase eso, ustedes mas que nadie deben entenderlo además

**HERMY:** (Que no había hablado con nadie y probado bocado) Ella tiene razón, fue el que decidió eso, además tu crees que el, quiere seguir sufriendo, el no va sentirse libre, seguro estando Voldemort matando a mas gente inocente, el no querrá dejar que las vidas que sacrificaron muchas personas, sus padres, Sirius, hallan sido en vano. (Mientras hablaba muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos) El va a luchar por que ellos estén felices de que el sea feliz, de que todos seamos felices, lo conozco y se que es capaz de arriesgar su vida con tal de que todos nosotros estemos bien, todos querremos que no sea así, pero así es el, primero están todos luego el, por eso yo lo voy apoyar (Todos estaban muy consternados por las palabras de Hermione, sabían que era quien mas lo conocía) Me disculpan (Se fue a su cuarto)

**MOLLY:** (Quien tenia los ojos brillosos) Pobrecita iré a hablar con ella)

**RON:** --Creo que tiene razón, pero Harry la esta haciendo sufrir, es como si no conociera a Harry, me divierto con el, pero casi no me dice como se siente, espero que piense bien las cosas, pero por otro lado corremos peligro, pero es lo que Vodemort quiere-- (Seguían comiendo, mientras que Hermione hablaba con Molly)

**MOLLY:** Como estas Hermione

**HERMY:** Bien (Mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga se su blusa)

**MOLLY:** Me alegro que lo hallas entendido, para el le es difícil

**HERMY:** Si lo se, pero creo me estoy viendo muy egoísta

**MOLLY:** No digas eso

**HERMY:** Antes, pensaba solo en mi, usted de habrá dado cuenta, yo lo quiero (Lo dijo algo ruborizada) y le dije lo que sentía y cuando el me dijo que el sentía lo mismo por mi, le decía que lo intentáramos pero el no quiere

**MOLLY:** Si lo se, pero solo espera, el esta confundido

**HERMY:** Si lo se (Bostezo)

**MOLLY:** Me voy para que descanses (La abraza y le da un beso)

**HERMY:** Muchas gracias (Se acuesta y se duerme)

(Al siguiente día, en Hogwarts, Para ser preciso a las 5:00 am, Harry quien fue despertado por Remus)

**REMUS:** Anda levántate (Zarandeándolo)

**HARRY: NO**, déjame dormir (Tapándose con las cobijas)

**REMUS:** Si no te levantas voy a hechizar tu escoba (Al escuchar eso Harry se levanta como un rayo)

**HARRY:** A mi escoba nadie la toca eh (Remus lo deja y este se va a bañar para ver si así se le quitaba el sueño… Se termina de bañar y se vistió y por mas que quería peinarse o arreglarse el cabello le era imposible, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, se acordó de Marge, la hermana de su tío Vermon, que le decía que con ese pelo parecía un rebelde, bajo a desayunar al Gran comedor con Remus, y para llevarse la sorpresa del día, Snape estaba desayunando con el… solo había una gran mesa, para los demás profesores que estuvieran ahí) Buenos días aaah (Bostezo) Perdón

**SNAPE:** Será mejor que se acostumbre a levantarse mas temprano

**HARRY:** Si lo se, el baño me sirvió de mucho

**REMUS:** Que apestabas (Bromeando)

**HARRY:** Remus ya

**REMUS:** Ando sacando mi lado cómico

**HARRY:** Que gracioso

**REMUS:** Soy bueno, te parezco gracioso (Remus seguía con las bromas, mientras que Harry le decía que parara, y Snape solo los miraba desconcertados)

**HARRY:** Ya Remus compórtate

**SNAPE:** Si Lupin pareces tu el niñito y no el (A Harry no le pareció muy gracioso eso)

**HARRY:** --Ósea que soy un niñito--

**REMUS:** Vamos Snape, el que yo sea así no quiere decir que sea un niño, un poco de felicidad no hace daño a nadie eh, además el que Harry sea mas chico que nosotros no quiere decir que sea un niño, tiene diecisiete años y es mas maduro que muchos chicos de su edad

**SNAPE:** Si eso lo se pero no lo quise decir así, lo dije para que ya te calmaras, hasta Potter te lo pidió (Harry no soporto mas y comenzó a reírse como loco, por todo lo que decían)

**HARRY: Ja ja ja**

**SNAPE:** Que dije, tengo algo el la cara o que

**REMUS:** De que te ríes

**HARRY:** Me rió de ti, que no eres gracioso (Se pone a comer y no dice nada mas, ninguno de los dos entendía el porque de sus risas)

**REMUS:** A veces me cuesta entenderte Harry (Harry solo los miraba de reojo y podo notar una pequeña mueca en la cara de Snape)

**HARRY:** --Se estaba riendo, Snape se estaba riendo-- (Volteo a verlo, pero el puso su misma cara de siempre) /Snape riéndose por algo que digan ellos y eso que no es nada malo, es un milagro, sabemos que Snape esta algo cambiado, pero esto es **ingreible**/ (Harry no le tomo mucha atención………… después de haber comido se fueron a la aula de duelos, y para desgracia de Harry Snape los acompaño) Usted me… (Las palabras no salían)

**REMUS:** Si Harry el y yo seremos quienes te vamos a ayudar (Harry quedo con la boca abierta, Snape lo iba a ayudar)

**SNAPE:** Algún problema Potter

**HARRY:** Ninguno

**REMUS:** Bueno, ahora miraremos tus horarios y todo y

**SNAPE:** A las 6 de la mañana aquí todos los días, hasta las 10:00, tendrás un descanso de 1 hora y después continuaremos hasta la 1:00 de la tarde, un descanso de 2 horas y continuaremos hasta las 9:00 (Al escuchar eso Harry se sintió cansado, solo iba descansar muy poco)

**REMUS:** El horario va a cambiar cuando empiezan las clases, por ahora tenemos que aprovechar mas el tiempo libre /Si eso era tiempo libre/

**HARRY:** Si, pero cuando entremos a clases como

**REMUS:** Aun no nos han dado los horarios, aun no sabemos, pero si afectan mucho tus clases y las del profesor Snape, serán todos los fines de semana

**HARRY:** --A dios Hogsmeade--

**REMUS:** Bueno primero te haremos un examen, para ver que tan bien estas

**SNAPE:** Y queremos que haga un patronus

**HARRY:** (Sacó la varita Y grito) _**¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!** (E_xclamó Harry, y de la punta de su varita surgió, un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Galopaba en silencio, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia Snape y Remus que lo miraban asombrados…El patronus dio media vuelta. Volvía hacia Harry a me­dio galope, cruzando la calma el pequeño lugar. Era un ciervo. Brillaba tanto como la luna... Regresaba hacia él. Sus pezuñas no dejaban huellas en la orilla. Miraba a Harry con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente reclinó la cornamenta)

**REMUS:** Sorprendente (Sin dejar de salir de su asombro)

**SNAPE:** Bien (Solo dijo eso) ahora el continuaremos con hechizos muy sencillos como que, veamos, (Se quedo mirando a una mesa que había cerca, era algo grande) el ¡Wingardium leviosa!

**REMUS:** Esta algo grande

**SNAPE:** Si, pero es muy sencillo (Con aire de triunfo) vamos Potter que espera

**HARRY:** De acuerdo ¡Wingardium leviosa! (La mesa se elevo como unos dos metros y cada vez se iba elevando mas, Snape no dijo nada)

**SNAPE:** Verdad que fue sencillo, ahora quiero que me ataques con el hechizo de desarme

**HARRY:** Quiere que lo ataque

**SNAPE:** Eso dije no

**REMUS:** Estas de acuerdo (No le pareció buena idea)

**SNAPE:** Vamos solo hazlo

**HARRY:** Bueno ¡Expelliarmus! (De la varita de Harry salio una inmensa luz plateada que dio de lleno a Snape que no puedo hacer nada mas que recibir el hechizo y este hizo que Snape saliera volando en dirección de la pared que por el poder casi y se rompe)

**SNAPE:** Bien (Algo adolorido) Reparo (La pared volvió a su estado de antes)

**REMUS:** Te lo dije, esta escena me es familiar (Pensando) A si el tu tercer año, Harry lo recuerdas

**HARRY:** Creo

**SNAPE:** Si que gracioso (Aunque lo negara, Snape había quedado muy lastimado)

**REMUS:** Si lo bueno que esta vez no te golpeaste en la cabeza, continuemos, ahora has el ¡Rictusempra, pero ahora hazlo en mi

**HARRY:** De acuerdo ¡Rictusempra, (Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Remus en el estó­mago, y se retorció, respirando con dificultad)

**REMUS:** Bien --Se ha vuelto muy fuerte-- Bueno eso es todo por hoy

**HARRY: QUE**

**REMUS:** Ya viste la hora

**HARRY:** Pero me dijeron

**SNAPE:** Es todo por hoy

**HARRY:** Bueno (Se va, sin decirles más)

**REMUS:** No me lo vas a ocultar pero ese hechizo se daño y mucho

**SNAPE:** Y que de dices tu, un simple ¡Rictusempra!

**REMUS:** Pues el hechizo en si es simple, pero no el poder, Harry es muy fuerte, pero aun no saca todo su verdadero poder, su poder oculto, como heredero de Godric Gryffindor

**SNAPE:** Y de Salazar Slytherin

**REMUS:** Si de el (De mala gana)

**SNAPE:** Que pasara si no puede controlar sus poderes

**REMUS:** Para eso estamos nosotros (Se va) Me voy

(Los días, pasaban y Harry se miraba algo cansado por que casi no dormía, cuando descansaba, no podía, pues el muchas cosas, pasaban por su cabeza, mientras que Remus y Snape, tampoco estaba tan bien que digamos, querían que Harry los usara de "Conejillos de indias" para probar los hechizos que Harry iba aprendiendo)

**HARRY:** --Estará Hagrid-- (Salía a los terrenos y a lo lejos miro a Hagrid, iba a su cabaña cuando algo le que iba a toda velocidad, le rozo la cabeza) Quien es (Era Peeves _el poltergeist_, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire) Peeves eres tu

**PEEVES:** Harry, que haces aquí, tus apestosos tíos te echaron

**HARRY:** Eso no te importa, me tengo que ir

**PEEVES:** Pero que malo eres Harry Potter, cada vez eres peor (Salio volando de donde salio, Harry dio gracias que hiciera eso) Hagrid hola

**HAGRID:** Harry que alegría verte, sabia que ibas a venir antes de lo previsto, parece que las cosas van bien

**HARRY:** Si, solo que es algo cansado

**HAGRID:** Pero pasa, vamos, y no has tendido noticias de Hermione o Ron

**HARRY:** No, pero es mejor así, de todas maneras los veré cuando entremos a clases (Algo melancólico)

**HAGRID:** Te pasa algo… quieres te… (Le decía mientras Fang el perro de Hagrid lo saludaba /Era el animal mas decente de todos lo que tenia/ Te pasa algo te ves muy como decirlo como si algo te preocupara

**HARRY:** Eh no nada, estoy bien

**HAGRID:** Puedes confiar en mi (Harry lo sabia, el era la primera persona relacionada con la magia que conoció, por así decirlo su primer amigo)… (Como no decía nada, le pregunto otra cosa) Hermione y Ron eran novios verdad, pero como esta eso que ya no son nada

**HARRY:** No… --Como decirle que la razón era por que ella sentía algo por mi y solo estaba con el para olvidarse de mi--

**HAGRID:** Harry

**HARRY:** Yo… lo siento

**HAGRID:** Vamos cuéntamelo que te pasa

**HARRY:** Bueno ella y Ron terminaron por que estaban confundidos y

**HAGRID:** Ella estaba enamorada de otro

**HARRY:** Si… pero como lo sabes

**HAGRID:** Ella me lo dijo, una vez que la mire llorando y

**HARRY:** Si

**HAGRID:** Se trataba de ti

**HARRY:** Ya lo se, Que (Tratando de disimular, pero no puedo /Era un pésimo actor/)

**HAGRID:** Vamos eso ya lo sabias verdad (Harry se ruborizo)

**HARRY:** Si, ella me lo dijo y bueno a mi me gusta (Mas ruborizado)

**HAGRID:** Entonces son novios (Se puso tan contento como si hubiera visto algún animal mágico /Le encantan/)

**HARRY:** No

**HAGRID:** Pero porque (Le contó todo)… Estoy de acuerdo con el ella te ama y tu a ella, que mas quieres

**HARRY:** Pero tu no tuviste esos sueños y luego las amenazas de Voldemort (La cara de Hagrid cambio tan solo al escuchar su nombre)

**HAGRID:** No crees que ella estará mas segura si tu estas a su lado

**HARRY:** Pero que dices, Voldemort solo quiere que

**HAGRID:** Pero tu vas a permitir eso

**HARRY:** Claro que no

**HAGRID:** Entonces

**HARRY:** Pero y si… (Con inseguridad)

**HAGRID:** La amas (Harry asintió con la cabeza) Entonces, lo que sientes por Hermione es mas fuerte que

**HARRY:** Yo… es que…

**HAGRID:** Se que muchos te han dicho lo mismo

**HARRY:** Si pero, ustedes no sienten lo que yo, no tienen esos visiones esas conexiones con Voldemort y (Le estaba gritando, pero en esos momentos no quería gritar si no llorar, llorar por no poder hacer nada, de no poder estar con Hermione o con alguien, sin que les pase algo, de que su destino estuviera decidido) Yo…

**HAGRID:** Vamos Harry (Lo abrazo, mientras que Harry comenzó a llorar levemente) solo díselo

**HARRY:** Eso quisiera pero, y si le pasa algo

**HAGRID:** Pero Harry, tu dijiste que no ibas a permitir que nada le pasara

**HARRY:** Yo…creo… tienes razón (Mas alegre)

**HAGRID:** Sabes, tu padre estaba tan enamorado de tu madre como tu por Hermione…

**HARRY:** Gracias (Algo ruborizado)

**HAGRID:** Bueno, sabes, Grap /Su medio hermano/ habla mejor y no deja de preguntar por ti ni por Hermione, bueno aunque no sabe pronunciar su nombre y le dije Hermy, yo me acostumbre a decirle así

**HARRY:** Si es bonito (Sin pensarlo… se ruborizo al ver la cara de Hagrid) Yo…

**HAGRID:** No te preocupes

**HARRY:** Es que yo le digo así

**HAGRID:** Si, esta bien, yo se lo digo por lo de Grap, pero tú por otras razones (Con cierta cara de risa al ver lo ruborizado que estaba Harry) ja ja, quien diría que ustedes, hacen bonita pareja, Ron y ella, no me parecían…

**HARRY:** Si lo se

**HAGRID:** Ya no te sientes mal por ser bueno

**HARRY:** Nieto de Voldemort (Con sarcasmo)

**HAGRID:** Bueno yo

**HARRY:** Para que molestarme por eso

**HAGRID:** Haces bien, el que sea algo tuyo no quiere decir que seas igual a el, el no tiene compasión y

**HARRY:** Seria mejor no hablar de el por hoy

**HAGRID:** Bueno si

**HARRY:** Pero mira la hora es muy tarde, tengo que regresar, gracias Hagrid

**HAGRID:** De nada --Espero que las cosas, no empeoren--

(Mientras en el Castillo Gryffindor)

**RON:** Mis hermanos me mandaron un una carta (Se refería a Fred y a George)

**GINNY:** ¿Una carta?

**RON:** Bueno una nueva broma, pero es sorpresa

**GINNY:** Ayúdame Hermione (Hermione no contestaba, estaba leyendo una carta) Hermione que te pasa

**RON:** Hermione hola, tierra a Hermione

**HERMY:** Que pasa (Siguió leyendo la carta)

**Estimada Srta. Granger**

Nos complace informarle, que gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones a lo largo de su estancia en este colegio, hemos decidido premiarla por eso. Usted acaba de obtener uno de los más grandes premios que un estudiante puede tener, ha obtenido el premio anual, por lo tanto debe tener las mismas calificaciones y una conducta impecable.

**Muchas felicidades**

**Atte.**

**Albus Dumblendore **

**Director del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería**

**Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora**

**RON:** Que pasa

**HERMY:** Me…me (No sabia que decir)

**GINNY:** Que, ya dinos

**HERMY:** Me han

**RON:** Déjame ver (Le arrebato la carta) Premio anual, ja ja ja

**MOLLY:** Que pasa por que gritas Ron

**HERMY:** Por

**RON:** Por esto (No la dejo hablar)

**MOLLY:** Premio anual, eso es divino Hermione (La abrazo) Esto se tiene que festejar, además de que mañana se van a Hogwarts

**RON:** Ósea que el irnos y que no nos vas a ver en mucho tiempo es algo para festejar

**MOLLY:** Ron claro que no, solo que es su ultimo año

**GINNY:** De ellos dos y de Harry (Cuando dijeron eso todos se quedaron callados)

**MOLLY:** Me pregunto como le ira, pero bueno mejor voy a preparar la cena, Binky ven (El elfo fue con Molly)

**BINKY:** Si

**MOLLY:** Ayúdame en la cocina

**BINKY:** Sabe, que yo le ayudo a todos que sean los amigos de James y Lily y del amo Harry, además Binky sabe distinguir a las personas buenas

**MOLLY:** Gracias Binky

**BINKY:** Bueno me voy, con su permiso

**HERMY:** Si adiós Binky (Con un tono demasiado amable, pues aun seguía con la idea de que los Elfos domésticos merecían un trato justo, ya no tenia la idea de liberarlos pero si quería que sus derechos valieran /Lo del PEDO, dijo P.E.D.D.O/)

**RON:** Aun sigues con lo del pedo (Lo dijo así para burlarse)

**HERMY:** Es P.E.D.D.O me voy a mi cuarto (Se va fingiendo estar enojada con Ron y cansada)

**RON:** Que le hice

**GINNY:** Que no le hiciste (Mientras que con Hermione)

**HERMY:** Harry…--Me pregunto como te estará yendo, mañana te veré de nuevo, pero seguirá todo como antes, seremos los mismos--

(Mientras que en Hogwarts)

**HARRY:** Vamos Remus que quieres (Un poco enojado, pues estaba dormido y Remus lo despertó)

**REMUS:** Solo quería decirte que Albus quería verte

**HARRY:** ¿Para que? (Pregunto Harry aun con sueño)

**REMUS:** No se pero debe ser importante anda ve (Harry va a la oficina del profesor Dumblendore y dice la contraseña, que como siempre es cada vez mas extraña)

**HARRY:** ¿Pastel de frutas? (Casi inseguro de que esa sea la contraseña y sea un broma de Remus) --Cada vez esta mas loco-- Profesor… hola (Sube por la escalera de caracol y entra a la oficina de y mira al sombrero seleccionador y se le queda mirando por un rato) --Estaré en la casa correcta, pero que cosas dices Harry-- Hola profesor (Albus aparece de repente, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado)

**ALBUS:** Hola Harry, bueno sabes para que te quería ver

**HARRY:** No --Que no sea nada malo, que no les aya pasado nada--

**ALBUS:** No te preocupes, no paso nada malo, (Harry quedo desconcertado, le había leído la mente o que) Pues la mayoría de las veces que estas aquí es por paso algo o me equivoco (Harry suspiro aliviado, mas por que no había leído su mente o por que no había pasado nada malo) Bueno, estas aquí por que quiero felicitarte

**HARRY:** Felicitarme, porque, no he hecho nada

**ALBUS:** Eso crees tu (Harry no sabia el por que de la felicitación)

**HARRY:** Que, yo no

**ALBUS:** Por tus excelentes notas, el año pasado y las anteriores no eran algo que debe olvidarse

**HARRY:** Solo hice lo que pude, muchos otros merecen más que

**ALBUS:** Ese es tu problema, piensas en los demás y no en ti, pero a veces es mejor así, y por esa nobleza, y por muchas cosas mas, no solo por tus notas si no por toda la ayuda que le has dado, muchos no estuvieran aquí

**HARRY:** Eso no es verdad

**ALBUS:** Vamos Harry, acéptalo

**HARRY: QUE DEBO DE ACEPTAR, EL AÑO PASADO, MUCHOS MURIERON POR MI CULPA, VOLDEMORT ME QUERÍA A MI Y MIRE LO QUE HIZO**

**ALBUS:** Pero fue gracias a ti que muchos se salvaron, no dejes que las acciones de Voldemort te dominen (Siempre calmado como siempre, aunque Harry estuviera tan enojado que no lo pudiera controlar, aunque esta vez estaba calmado)

**HARRY:** Yo… (Ya mas calmado, Albus de dijo el porque de la felicitación)

**ALBUS:** Bueno, la razón por la que te cite aquí, es por que los profesores y yo decidimos premiarte con el "Premio anual"

**HARRY: QUE** (No se la creía) Es broma verdad

**ALBUS:** No, pero si no quieres aceptar yo lo entenderé, puedes pensarlo, mañana después de la ceremonia de selección me lo dices

**HARRY:** Si de acuerdo Adiós --Yo premio anual Ron va a matarme, pero debo de aceptar, a Hermione le va a parecer una excelente noticia, Hermione, aun no se que debo hacer, como la podré ver, todos me dicen que me olvide de todo y que solo estemos juntos, pero no es tan sencillo--

(Ese día Harry no puedo descansar nada, pues estaba nervioso, pues mañana vería sus amigos, los vería todos, pero aun estaba con la incertidumbre, primero su "Relación con Hermione", Voldemort no a dado señales de vida y teme que este preparando algo, por otro lado, los entrenamientos van bien, pero esa incertidumbre no lo deja concentrarse…………será que Voldemort, pronto saldrá con las suyas…………………………… porque le pregunto al sombrero seleccionador si lo puso en la casa correcta, aun tendrá dudas………………………………… aceptara ser "Premio anual" contando con las burlas de Ron y las felicitaciones de Hermione…………………………… podrá descansar un solo día…………………… Snape seguirá actuando raro o estará cambiando)

**/ESO LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO/**

**CONTINUARA(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----) **


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: UNA GRAN SORPRESA

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Una gran sorpresa**

**O**

**La nueva canción del sombrero seleccionador**

(Al día siguiente, habían pasado muchas cosas, y Harry estaba ansioso que fuera, de noche y ver de nuevo a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione, además de que miraría a Marian/Hasta que por fin es digna de aparecerse, yo la daba por desaparecida, inclusive pensé que Voldemort le hizo algo/ pero como le iba a explicar, que ellos en verdad no eran primos, en eso le llego de Marian, diciéndole que deseaba verlo a el, a Hermione, y sobretodo a Ron)

**HARRY:** --Cuando Ron se entere--

**SNAPE:** Potter, déjeme informarle que por el día de hoy se acabaran los entrenamientos

**HARRY:** Esta bien

**SNAPE:** Déjeme terminar de hablar, mañana será mejor que se prepara, pues no me compadeceré de nadie, entendido Potter

**HARRY:** Si profesor

**REMUS:** Vamos Snape, volvió tu actitud de antes

**SNAPE:** Muy gracioso Lupin --La verdad, es que tengo tanto sueño, que no se si mañana podré dar esa apestosa clase, además tener que darle la primera a esos Gryffindors--

**REMUS:** --La verdad que yo solo quiero dormir-- Estas cansado

**HARRY:** No ya descanse mucho, creo que me estoy acostumbrado a esto

**REMUS:** De…de verdad, eso es muy bueno verdad

**SNAPE:** Si me voy

**HARRY:** Si adiós --Si estoy bien, pero las ojeras que traigo, espantan al que me vea, de cuando acá te preocupa el físico, el sueño te hace decir, no, pensar cosas--



(Y por arte de magia /Que raro verdad/ era de noche y Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en un compartimiento, esperando llegar a Hogwarts)

**RON:** Que emoción, es nuestro ultimo año

**HERMY:** Si el ultimo (Lo que quería decir, que ya no se iban a ver tan frecuentemente, no sabia que cosas les deparaba el destino)

**GINNY:** Si que suerte tienen, lastima que no van a estar para el otro, (En eso ve pasar a Luna Lovegood, del curso de Ginny, solo que esta era de Ravenclaw) Loony que tal el verano

**LUNA:** Gyn hola (Ginny y Luna tenían la costumbre de hablarse con otro apodo, solo entre ellas) Increíble, hola Hermione, hola Ron (Ron no sabia que le había pasado, pero al ver a Luna, algo en el había cambiado, era bonita, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, pero porque se iba fijar en ella)

**HERMY:** Hola Luna, Ron saluda

**RON:** Eh yo hola (Algo avergonzado, pero que le pasaba)

**LUNA:** Me parece raro que Harry no este con ustedes, pasa por todos los compartimientos y no lo mire (Hermione por ser la mas inteligente y discreta de los tres hablo)

**HERMY:** Es que tubo que venirse antes por tus sabes, sus tíos, salieron de viaje y Dumblendore, prefirió que estuviera aquí antes (Hermione noto que no le creía, pues aunque no tenia una amistad como la que tiene con Harry, Ron o Ginny, no le iba decir nada, además, eso era algo entre ellos y Harry, y solo el podía dar la autorización de decir o no algo)

**LUNA:** Y aun andan (Cambiando de tema, algo enojada por cierto)

**HERMI:** No ya no

**LUNA:** Que, pero como

**HERMY:** Es una historia muy larga (Hermione noto el interés de Luna por saber todo, mientras que también noto como Ron estaba mas callado de lo normal y algo ruborizado y nervioso cuando hablaba con Luna) --Por dios a Ron le gusta Luna--

**LUNA:** Bueno me tengo que retirar nos vemos (Ginny la acompaña, mientras que Hermione no se iba a quedar callada)

**HERMY:** Ron, dímelo, te gusta Luna

**RON:** Que… que di, dices (Tartamudeando, muy nervioso)

**HERMY:** Solo dímelo, no hablaste nada, estabas nervioso y además ruborizado

**RON:** Bueno, en realidad, no se, es raro, siempre me había gustado, es bonita, pero no se si solo me gusta /Saben que lo de Marian fue solo esa vez, pero que va pasar ahora, las dudas de Ron aumentaran eso no lo duden, pobre, pero ni modo, je je/

**HERMY:** Lo que decidas, será lo mejor, pero no ocultes tus sentimientos

**RON:** Si ese fuera un consejo de Harry, nunca lo tomaría en cuanta --Metí la pata, me va a pegar-- Yo no supe, yo lo dije sin pensar

**HERMY:** Pero es la verdad, el, por mas que trato, el, pone de excusa que algo me puede pasar (Con los ojos algo llorosos) /Como llora, en ves de Myrtle la Llorona, debería ser Hermione la Llorona/

**RON:** Si Hermione, en eso tienes razón, y no dudo que se comporte como un niño con esas actitud, pero por otro lado, nunca tubo el cariño de sus padres, sus tíos se comportaron cariñosos solo hace poco, las muerte de todas esas personas, tenia el cariño y la compañía de Sirius y el murió y ahora, no se mucho de esto pero creo que tiene miedo

**HERMY:** Miedo, miedo a que

**RON:** No se --Como quieres que sepa si solo alcance a escuchar eso de Remus--

**HERMY:** Miedo al amor

**RON:** Bueno, aunque haya recibido cariño de todos nosotros, nunca había sentido lo que siente por ti

**HERMY:** Y Cho que

**RON:** Vamos el solo salía con ella por su físico, trato de encontrar algo lindo que no fuera solo su físico, pero no lo encontró, el me lo confirmo, acaso no estas convencida

**HERMY:** Tienes razón, lo único que falta es que el entienda, que no tiene que tener miedo… de donde aprendiste a hablar así, es raro esas palabras viniendo de ti

**RON:** Si como cada raro andas con Harry (Ella se ruborizo) No me lo dijo Remus

**HERMY:** Con razón (Se sintió un frenon) Parece que ya llegamos iré a ver (Suspiro profundamente, y salio del compartimiento y se tropezó con alguien) Lo siento

**MALFOY:** Tu (Era Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises, siempre con cara de "Yo soy mejor que tu", enemigo de ellos, pero en especial de Harry, además de tener un raro pensamiento de la pureza de la sangre) La sangre sucia de Granger y sus patéticos guardes- (Se corto en seco, al ver que faltaba uno del "trío dinámico")Donde esta el cara rajada de Potter, que acaso Dumblendore, le tiene un trato especial, o decidió quedarse en casa, con miedo) /Hasta que apareció/

**RON:** Cállate Malfoy, quien debería de tener miedo eres tu

**MALFOY:** Si como no, escuche el rumor de que ya no son novios, lastima, eran la pareja perfecta, un pobretón y una sangre sucia, aunque, todos pensaban que Granger y Potter iba a terminar juntos, pero no te a hecho caso Granger, no estas a su nivel, hasta el se da cuenta, además el termino contigo)

**RON:** Mira Malfoy, haré que te trajes tus palabras, y que paso por que no están tus monigotes a tu lado

**MALFOY:** No es de tu incumbencia

**HERMY:** Como no es de tu incumbencia meterte en nuestras vidas

**MALFOY:** Yo queriendo saber que les pasa por favor, a por cierto me saludan a Potter de mi parte, pues ustedes casi ni lo van a ver, va ser un año muy duro para el (Tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron desconcertados, se abran dado cuenta de los entrenamientos)

**RON:** Lo que yo te voy a mandar a ti son unos

**HERMY:** Ron no,

**MALFOY:** Que me vas a ser Granger

**HERMY:** Bajarte 10 puntos

**MALFOY:** No puedes, no eres prefecta

**HERMY:** No pero si, "Premio anual" por lo tanto tengo esa facultad, así que nos vamos para la otra mas cuidado (Malfoy quedo todo furioso, ya le había bajado puntos que mas daba)

**MALFOY:** Weasley será mejor que le digas a Potter que se prepara por que nosotros ganaremos la copa de Quidditch

**RON:** Crees que lo vamos a permitir

**MALFOY:** Pero si faltan jugadores, van a poner de cazador a Neville Longbottom, su escoba no soportaría el peso, o tal vez aun siga traumado por lo de primer año

**HERMY:** Pues el seria mejor que tu hasta con los ojos vendados

**MALFOY:** Sangre sucia inmun (En eso les pidieron a todo que bajaran) Me las pagaran (Se fue)

**HERMY:** Sabrá algo de los entrenamientos

**RON:** No se vamos

**HERMY:** Si nos vamos (Al salir Hermione noto como una chica de su edad, tenia un gran parecido con Marian su prima) Se parece a, pero que cosas digo

**RON:** Que pasa

**HERMY:** Que una chica se parecía a Marian mi prima, que ilógico

**RON:** Vamonos (Se fueron a una diligencia que los llevo a al interior del castillo de Hogwarts) Estamos nuevamente aquí

**HERMY:** Ven, vamos a ver si encontramos a Harry (Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo casi a rastras, Ron no pudo decir nada, pues tenia hambre y quería tomar un buen lugar para comer luego de la selección) No lo veo, donde estará

**RON:** (Saludo a Parvati) Hola Parvati Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabece­ra del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores)

**PARBATI:** Hola Ron, Hermione te pasa algo estas algo

**HERMY:** Has visto a Harry

**LAVENDER:** No venia con ustedes (Algo asombrada)

**HERMY:** No (En eso se acerca Colin para darle unas fotos a Harry y para tomarle otras)

**COLIN:** Y Harry hace rato lo vi

**HERMY: ¿Dónde?** (Todos los que se encontraban en el gran comedor se le quedaron viendo, ella algo ruborizada bajo la voz) ¿Dónde lo viste?

**COLIN:** Estaba con una chica, pero no era de ninguna casa pues no tenia ninguna insignia, pero se ve muy cambiado

**RON:** ¿Cambiado?

**COLIN:** Si, me disculpan (Se fue con Ginny, su novia)

**HERMY:** --Una chica, con una chica--



(Mientras que con Harry)

**HARRY:** Hola Marian

**MARIAN:** Harry eres tu, que emoción (Se saludan) Cuando Hermione me vea

**HARRY:** Si lo se

**MARIAN:** Esta enorme

**HARRY:** Y eso que no has recorrido sus pasillos

**MARIAN:** Me llaman adiós Harry, espero que me toque en Gyffindor

**HARRY:** Si a mí también, --Bueno aquí vamos-- (Se va mientras que el se va al Gran comedor, donde todos se le quedan mirando, en especial las chicas, y no era precisamente por lo que todos saben, otros lo miraban con miedo, y Hermione le tenia a las chicas cierta ira por la forma como todas lo miraban… poco a poco se fue acercando a donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron, pero era detenido por muchas chicas de otras cosas) Lo siento pero (Como puedo se separo de las chicas y se fue con ellos) Hola

**RON:** Hola (Le dijo solo Ron, pues al parecer estaba Hermione algo molesta) /Algo/

**HARRY:** ¿Hermione te pasa algo?

**HERMY:** No (Con sarcasmo)

**HARRY:** Que molestia

**RON:** ¿Qué?

**HARRY:** Esas chicas

**RON:** Estas bonitas (Ron noto la mirada asesina de Hermione)

**HARRY:** Estén feas o bonitas, a mi me da igual, solo me siguen por lo mismo (Ron se quedo callado, mientras que Hermione estaba mas calmada) Pero veo que alguien no quiere saludarme (Mirando de reojo a Hermione)

**RON:** Déjala, con que chica estabas hablando

**HARRY:** ¿Chica?

**RON:** Si Colin te miro hablando con una chica, que según el es nueva, no me digas que es una de esas niñitas de

**HARRY:** No

**RON:** Entonces quien es

**HARRY:** Es sorpresa (Harry noto la expresión de Hermione y agrego) Para los dos

**HERMY:** Para los dos

**HARRY:** Hasta que te dignas a hablarme

**HERMY:** Vamos Harry como que para los dos

**HARRY:** Es sorpresa

**HERMY:** Esta bien y como te ha ido en los entrenamientos

**HARRY:** Bien, lo único es que no e podido descansar mucho,

**HERMY:** Pero vas a descansar, con las clases

**RON:** A eso le llamas descansar

**HARRY:** Ya no discutan, puede que ya no sea entre semana pero los fines de semana no los voy a tener libres

**RON:** Pero entonces

**HARRY:** Si no voy a poder ir a Hogsmeade

**RON:** Eso es injusto

**HARRY:** Ron

**RON:** Como es que no te van a dejar y

**HARRY: RON**

**RON:** Que

**HARRY:** Esta fue mi decisión además, si fueras yo, que harías

**RON:** Bueno tienes razón

**HERMY:** Pero no crees que es muy pesado, te ves muy cansado y

**HARRY:** Con un buen descanso se me quita

**HERMY:** No te hagas el fuerte

**HARRY:** Vamos no empieces (Iban a discutir pero Ron los interrumpió)

**RON:** Vamos, sus peleas nunca terminan en nada bueno, parecen novios (Ambos se ruborizaron por el comentario de Ron, pero era verdad, que cada vez que discutían, nunca salía nada bueno, no eran como las discusiones de Ron y Hermione que solo eran por parte de Ron burlarse de Hermione y ella quería decirle sus errores) Tengo hambre

**HERMY:** Pero si comiste cuando veníamos y además tu mama nos dio antes de venirnos

**RON:** Sabes que a Hermione la han hecho premio anual

**HERMY:** Ron

**HARRY:** Que tiene de malo

**RON:** Nada, por lo menos puso en su lugar a Malfoy

**HARRY:** Malfoy

**HERMY:** Si, lo mismo de siempre, se puso a discutir con nosotros hasta insulto a Neville, que no sabia montar una escoba

**RON:** Si pero Hermione le dijo que Neville seria mejor que el hasta con los ojos vendados

**HARRY:** Es la verdad (Los tres empezaron a reírse)

**RON:** Y Harry cuando van a ser los entrenamientos para seleccionar a los demás jugadores

**HARRY:** Como aun no se han organizado, creo que van a ser a finales de este mes

**RON:** Que pero

**HARRY:** Vamos Ron, los que quieran estar en el equipo deben de tener talento natural y la verdad que conozco a algunos que si lo tienen y que se van a acoplar fácilmente al equipo (Lo dijo mirando a Hermione, esta capto el mensaje y se ruborizo)

**RON:** Pero va ser poco tiempo para entrenar y los partidos

**HARRY:** Ron tienes confianza en ti, con eso es suficiente

**RON:** Tienes razón, y con un capitán tan exigente (Muchos fantasmas flotaban en el aire y pasaban a saludar cordialmente)

**HARRY:** Ron (Se ruborizo)

**HERMY:** Si Ron, pero ganaron

**RON:** Si pero es peor que Word

**HERMY:** Pero le pusieron una paliza a Slytherin

**RON:** Tienes razón

**HERMY:** En vez de preocuparte por eso, preocúpate por los estudios, Harry tiene razón en eso que si confías en ti, de que te preocupas

**RON:** Si defiende a Harry

**H Y H: RON **(En eso las puertas de y la profesora McGonagall entro en compañía de un grupo de niños que no pasaban de 12 años, a lo lejos distinguió a Marian, estaba igual de nerviosa que los niños, pero era natural, el lo estaba la primera vez que ingreso a Hogwarts, lo único que alcazaba a escuchar era que decían, "Mira es Harry Potter" por lo que decidió voltear para otro lado. Oyó susurrar a una niña: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts», se acordó de Hermione, ella no lo percato)

**MINERVA M.:** Hagan una hilera por favor, antes de que comience la selección (McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un som­brero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio Durante unos pocos se­gundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar)

**SOMBRERO S.: **

_**En tiempos pasados, yo era nuevo**_

**_Igual que _****_Hogwarts comenzaba,_**

**_Nuestros fundadores, pensaron en nunca dividirla._**

_**Unidos por una sola meta**_

**_Hacer de _****_Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia en el mundo_**

**_Y transmitir sus conocimientos._**

_**Pero las diferencias entre los fundadores**_

_**Hicieron que se dividiera**_

**_Porque, yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,_****_  
_****_toda la triste, lamentable historia._****_  
_****_Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_****_  
_****_cuyos ancestros sean los más puros"_****_  
_****_Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos_****_  
_****_cuya inteligencia sea segura"_****_  
_****_Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos_****_  
_****_Con hazañas valientes para su nombre"_****_  
_****_Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos_****_  
_****_y los trataré a todos por igual"_****_  
_**

**_Con discusiones y peleas_****_  
_****_Y el choque de amigo contra amigo_****_  
_****_Y finalmente llegó una mañana_****_  
_****_Cuando el viejo Slytherin partió_****_  
_****_Y aunque entonces la pelea terminó_****_  
_****_Él nos dejo muy descorazonados_****_  
_****_Pero nunca los cuatro fundadores_****_  
_****_Se redujeron a tres_****_  
_****_Teniendo sus casas unidas_****_  
_****_Como al principio debieron ser_****_  
_****_Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí_****_  
_****_Y todos conocen la manera:_****_  
_**

**_Seleccionaré sus casas_****_  
_****_Porque para eso estoy,_****_  
Pero este año, les advierto_**

_**Como lo e hecho en otros años…**_

_**Aunque debo dividirlos**_

_**No estoy muy convencido con eso,**_

**_Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber _****_  
_****_Y dividirlos en cuatro cada año_****_  
_****_Sigo preguntándome si esta selección_****_  
_****_No pueda traer el final que temo_****_  
_****_Oh, conozcan los peligros, lean las señales_****_  
_****_La advertencia está a la vista_**

**_Pues nuestro Hogwarts que en peligro_****_  
_****_De externos enemigos mortales,_****_  
_****_debemos unirnos dentro de ella_****_  
_****_O nos desmoronaremos con ella_****_  
_****_Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido_****_  
_****_Dejen que la selección comience…_**

(Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez)

**RON:** Siempre la misma advertencia

**HARRY:** Pero es la verdad Ron

**MINERVA M.:** Cuando yo los llame deben de ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete… Sullivan Karen (Una chica de mediana estatura, de cabellos cafés muy largos, algo pecosa se sentó en el taburete esperando a escuchar al sombrero)

**SOMBRERO S.: Hufflepuff** (Todos en especial los de la mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudieron, "Excepto los de Slytherin" claro esta)

**MINERVA M.:** Wellin Thomas (Un chico de cabellos negros un poco mas alto que la chica anterior y con un aire de valentía)

**SOMBRERO S.: Gryffindor** (Harry y los demás aplaudieron lo mas que pudieron, pues no era nada fácil pararse delante de todos)

**MINERVA M.:** Johnson Steve (Un chico de cabellos rubios y con cierto aire de superioridad /A que casa ira/

**SOMBRERO S.: Slytherin** (Los Slytherin aplaudieron como nunca y como si fuera lo mejor)

**MINERVA M.:** Littrell Paulinne (Un chica con aires de saberse todas las respuestas, era la misma que había escuchado presumiendo lo mucho que ya sabia, la que le había recordado a Hermione)

**SOBRERO S.:** Ravenclaw (Todos aplaudieron y… continuaron con la selección de los de primero cuando la profesora McGonogall hablo sobre una alumna nueva)

**MINERVA M.:** Ahora una alumna nueva será seleccionada para su casa, ella va cursar su ultimo año, por favor espero que se llevan bien con ella (Todos excepto Harry estaban curiosos por saber quien era) Evans Granger Marian

**HERMY:** Marian, Marian es, pero, es increíble (Marian se acerco y se puso el sombrero algo nerviosa, pero rápidamente el sombrero dijo)

**SOMBRERO S.: Gryffindor** (Ella se fue a sentar a la mesa y saludo primero a Harry luego a Hermione)

**MARIAN:** Hola Harry, sorpresa Hermione (Hermione aun seguía sorprendido de que Marian fuera bruja, mientras que Ron estaba mas asombrado) Hola Ron, Ron te estoy hablando

**RON:** Eh hola

**MARIAN:** Gracias Harry

**HARRY:** De nada

**HERMY:** Como que gracias Harry, tu lo sabias (A Harry)

**HARRY:** Eh yo

**MARIAN:** Yo se lo pedí Hermione, que tiene de malo verdad Harry (Lo estaba abrazando)

**HARRY:** Nada em (Harry noto la cara que puso Hermione, pues Marian, estaba tomándolo solo como los primos que "son", pero ella Ron y el sabían que en verdad no eran nada) Bueno será mejor que (En eso el profesor Dumblendore se paro)

**ALBUS D.:** Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, solo tengo que decir dos palabra "A COMER" (Ron estaba ansioso de escuchar eso que solo tenia la cabeza mirando los platos de oro que había, esperando que de la nada apareciera toda la comida… y en un cerrar de ojos /Claro que de Ron no/ los platos que ha­bía frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nun­ca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de terne­ra, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fri­tas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de to­mate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta, cada banquete era lo mismo, si algún día los Durley lo mataron de hambre, todos estos años en Hogwarts lo reponía)

**MARIAN:** Esto es increíble, nunca pensé que fuera así

**RON:** Si pero solo es el principio, lo mejor son las clases, si como no (Ron comenzó a reírse y Marian también)

**MARIAN:** De verdad y me mostrarías el lugar

**RON:** Yo

**MARIAN:** Se lo pediría a Hermione pero mira (Estaba tan entretenida hablando con Harry) Perdón por la pregunta, pero tu y ella ya no son nada

**RON:** Exactamente, fue lo mejor para ambos además, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta

**MARIAN:** Son novios

**RON:** No, lo que pasa es que (Le contó una parte, pero nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort)

**MARIAN:** Pero, que malo, pero el la quiere

**RON:** Si, es un necio

(Mientras seguían hablando, Hermione y Harry hablaban pero no precisamente para aclarar las cosas)

**HARRY:** De verdad, Snape se comporto amable, puedes creerlo

**HERMY:** Snape amable, no tenía fiebre o le afecto tanto hechizo que le aventabas

**HARRY:** Si, eran unos tercos, por mas que les decía que no ellos insistían, eran como "Conejillos de indias", pero no tenían que salir con "Yo puedo solo hazlo"

**HERMY:** Por lo menos no te aburriste

**HARRY:** Eh, no mucho pero de todas maneras, cuando iba a tener una "Platica" con Snape sin que me diga "Eso esta muy mal Sr. Potter" (fingiendo la voz de Snape, Hermione no lo soporto y se comenzó a reírse)

**HERMY:** Extrañe tu sentido de humor (Se quedo mirando a Harry)

**HARRY:** Eh yo… también… (Se estaban acercando, sin importarles quienes los vieran, pero de todas maneras todos estabas entretenidos en la comida, Harry fue acercando su mano a la de ella y la apretó, ella solo sonrió)

**HERMY:** Me alegra, que nos veamos de nuevo (Le da un beso en la mejilla, el iba a decirle algo cuando el profesor Dumblendore hablo)

**ALBUS:** Bueno espero que el banquete los haya dejado aturdidos, antes de que se marchen debo decir unas cuentas palabras…

**RON:** Unas cuantas (En susurro donde solo Marian pudo escucharlo)

**ALBUS:** Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que to­dos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bos­ques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos tam­bién deberán recordarlo. (Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore, que como siempre llevaba sus gafas de media luna, apuntaron en direc­ción a Harry y compañía) Como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato…

**HARRY:** Donde eh oído eso antes (Siguió dando las mismas indicaciones de siempre)

**ALBUS:** También quiero informarles sobre Las pruebas de quidditchtendrán lugar a finales del mes y los paridos también. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la se­ñora Hooch y con los respectivos capitanes de los equipos…) Bueno eso es todo, solo quiero informarles que aunque pase lo que pase, como nos dijo el sombrero, la mejor manera de poder estar bien, es la unión, (Lo decía mirando a Harry, este capto el mensaje) el año pasado pasaron muchas cosas que no quisiéramos recordar, pero como siempre la verdad siempre sale a la luz, todos saben que Voldemort pudo entrar a Hogwarts, (Harry no quería escuchar, sabia que iba a decir que el había ayudado a ahuyentar a Voldemort, "Como si fuera un héroe", pero el no se consideraba eso) y como todos deben de saberlo si no fuera por Harry, muchos de ustedes no estarían aquí

**HARRY:** No es verdad (Lo dijo donde solo Hermione puedo escucharlo)

**HERMY:** Harry…

**HARRY:** Sabes que

**HERMY:** Por favor Harry (El no dijo nada, Hermione ya no le pregunto más)

**ALBUS:** Eso es todo… que descansen (Todos miraban a Harry y le sonreían, al año pasado, muchos amigos de los que se murieron por culpa de Voldemort, lo miraban con odio, ahora le sonreían, todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes)

**RON:** Hermione a donde vas

**HERMY:** Lo sabes, tengo que ir a informarle al profesor Dumblendore… (Alcanzo a Harry) Harry, a donde vas

**HARRY:** Yo este

**HERMY:** No me digas que a ti también

**HARRY:** Tu… premio anual

**HERMY:** Si yo también, vas a aceptar

**HARRY:** Supongo que si… pero como se atrevió

**HERMY:** Es lo mejor, viste que muchos te sonreían, querían que todos te siguieran ignorando o

**HARRY:** Bueno no, pero no las merezco

**HERMY:** Las mereces mas que otra gente, Harry, acaso tu decidiste esto, tener que enfrentarte a Voldemort, no, no tienes la culpa y lo sabes, que no habías hablado de eso (No sabia como, pero Hermione siempre tenia la razón, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, pero el como se lo iba a agradecer, el sabia que ella sentía algo por el, pero debería hacerle caso a sus sentimientos y dejar las advertencias de voldemort, sus preocupaciones por un lado y preocuparse solo por ellos, pero le era difícil, no se atrevía, no quería perderla como había perdido a sus padres y a Sirius.)

**HARRY:** Gracias

**HERMY:** No tienes nada que agradecer (Le da un abrazo, ambos se separaron y poco a poco fueron acercando sus cabezas hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, algo corto por que Peeves, paso volando muy cerca de sus cabezas, se separan y por poco Hermione se cae)

**HARRY:** Estas bien (Algo apenado y enojado, apenado por haberla besado y enojado porque Peeves detuvo el beso /Quien lo entiende/)

**HERMY:** Si (Igual que Harry) vamos, y la contraseña, yo no me la se

**HARRY:** No te preocupes yo si (Se pararon delante de un retrato y dijo la contraseña) Pastel de frutas

**HERMY:** ¿Pastel de frutas? Cada año las contraseñas son más raras

**HARRY:** Si (Subieron por la escalera de caracol) Profesor

**ALBUS:** Pasa Harry, Srta. Granger bienvenida, vienen a darme su respuesta

**HERMY:** Si… (Harry no decía nada)

**ALBUS:** Se que no me tocaba a mí decir eso, pero era necesario, no quiero que te vean como un héroe, (Harry iba a decir algo pero el continuo) Pero tampoco iba a dejar que ellos piensen esas mentiras sobre ti

**HERMY:** Ves hasta el tiene razón

**ALBUS:** Y que decidieron… (Harry no tenia la intención de decir que si, pues eso quería decir mas trabajo para el y sobretodo pasarse casi todo el día con Hermione, aun no tenia en orden su mente, pero y si lo intentaba, que iba perder)

**HERMY:** Yo si quiero…

**HARRY:** Yo… yo… también (Hermione se puso muy contenta al escucharlo, por lo menos así, podría estar mas tiempo con el e intentar, hacer que entre en razón)

**ALBUS:** Bueno, nosotros les llamaremos cuando sea necesario, podrán ayudarle a los prefectos cuando ellos les pidan su ayuda, la contraseña es… (Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas) Los leones son los mejores

**HARRY:** Bueno, adiós

**HERMY:** Adiós (Se salen) Por lo menos no esta tan raro como las suyas verdad

**HARRY:** Si (Se fueron directo a la torre Gryffindor donde muchos los saludaban, además de que muchos chicos de otras casas se le quedaban mirando a Hermione, Harry para no levantar sospechas de que le gustaba aceleraba el paso y Hermione solo lo seguía)

**HERMY:** Harry esperame, porque vas tan rápido

**HARRY:** Tengo sueño (Mintió y siguió caminado a paso acelerado, solo se detuvo cuando estaba enfrente del retrato de La dama gorda) Los leones son los mejores (Pero la dama gorda estaba tan entretenida con hablando con otro retrato)

**DAMA G.:** Hola lo siento, Harry Potter eres tu, que tal las vacaciones (Noto la cara de Harry) Bueno entren…

**HERMY:** Gracias (Entraron y suspiraron, les era muy grato estar nuevamente ahí, en eso Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione se enrosco en las piernas de Harry y lo hace caer) **Crookshanks déjalo**…

**HARRY:** Auuch (La caída provoca que casi aplastara a Crookshanks, Harry aun en el suelo lo carga y lo acaricia y este del gusto comienza a ronronear)

**HERMY:** Harry estas bien (Se olvida del pobre de Crookshanks)

**HARRY:** Si

**HERMY:** Nunca se comporta así (Le ayudo a levantar a Harry)

**HARRY:** Se quedo dormido

**HERMY:** Que --Nunca hace eso, solo conmigo-- le caes bien

**HARRY:** Pues como lo demuestra

**HERMY:** Ja ja ja (Se van a sentar a un sillón que había en la sala común, que por la hora que era estaba vacía, y como el lugar estaba mas iluminado Hermione se da cuenta que Harry estaba sangrando del labio) Estas sangrando

**HARRY:** Eh, no me di cuenta no me due (Hermione le toco el labio) auuch cuidado

**HERMY:** Y decías que no duele eh (Saca un pañuelo y se lo pone en el labio)

**HARRY:** No es necesario...

**HERMY:** No seas necio y toma, para mañana se te va a quitar

**HARRY:** Gracias, mirara la hora, es muy tarde, parece que la primera clase es pociones

**HERMY:** Que, pociones, con Snape, a ver si aun sigue con esa actitud extraña, si tenemos que descansar

**HARRY:** Si porque si no "Que dios nos agarre persinados" (Ambos comenzaron a reírse por ese comentario, poco a poco las risas se iban haciendo mas escasas y sus rostros se acercan cada vez mas hasta que…) Que no decías que teníamos que descansar… (Hermione se separo rápidamente y se separo) --Porque seré tan tonto--

**HERMY:** Si tienes razón --Será que nunca podré estar con el-- Buenas noches (Se fue a su habitación… mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules subía rápidamente para no ser descubierta)

**MARIAN:** --Mañana hablare con ella-- (Mientras que Harry subía a la habitación de los chicos donde un Ron despierto y con cara "Cuéntamelo todo")

**HARRY:** Aun despierto (Buscando su pijama)

**RON:** Lo mismo digo y que pasó

**HARRY:** Y que tiene que pasar

**RON:** No te hagas, tú y Hermione fueron con el Prof. Dumblendore

**HARRY:** Bueno te lo voy a contar pero no te burles, ella fue para confirmar que

**RON:** Si eso ya lo se

**HARRY:** Me dejas hablar (En tono desesperante) Fui para confirmar lo mismo que ella

**RON:** O sea que tu, tu, no me digas, es broma verdad

**HARRY:** No

**RON:** Tu… premio anual, ahora solo falta que Draco quiera a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles

**HARRY:** Te dije que no te burlaras

**RON:** Solo fue una bromita pero… que te pasó

**HARRY:** En (Se toco el labio) Esto fue Crookshanks

**RON:** Crookshanks

**HARRY:** Si se enrosco en mis piernas me caí, por poco y caigo encima de el

**RON:** Y no quisieras que en vez de que cayeras encima de el, cayeras encima de su dueña

**HARRY: RON QUE DICES** (Se comenzó a ruborizar con el comentario de Ron, lo que le hizo recordar lo que paso el día de su cumpleaños y el día siguiente a el)

**RON:** Vamos no te hagas, crees que me voy a creer lo de tenia mucho sueño

**HARRY:** De que hablas

**RON:** Cuando estábamos en el castillo, antes de venirte, después de tu cumpleaños, no me digas que se la pasaron platicando

**HARRY:** De que hablas

**RON:** Fui a tomar agua y (El día de su cumpleaños) mire a Hermione salir de tu cuarto, era muy noche por cierto

**HARRY:** No paso nada (Todo ruborizado)

**RON:** En primer lugar, no es pera que te enojes, en segundo lugar porque te ruborizas, aunque haya pasado algo que tiene de malo, las ganas nadie te las quita

**HARRY:** Ron hazme un favor

**RON:** Cual

**HARRY:** Duérmete

**RON:** De acuerdo, pero a mi no me lo vas a negar, de que paso algo, paso (Ron aun seguía insistiéndole hasta que se quedo dormido)

**HARRY:** --Me alegro de volver a verlos, pero que hago, le hago caso a mi corazón, o a esas advertencias, todos me dices, que me olvide de eso, pero no es tan sencillo, ellos no recibieron las amenazas, ellos no soñaron mirar morir a la persona que aman-- (Al poco raro, el también se quedo dormido--

**/QUE PASARA CON VOLDEMORT, AUN NO HACE SU APARICIÓN. HARRY LE HARÁ CASO A SU CORAZÓN. SNAPE SERÁ EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE. MARIAN HABLARA CON HERMIONE. CHO APARECERÁ DE NUEVO. ESO NO LO SABEMOS, PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HERMIONE PONDRÁ EN SU LUGAR A ALGUIEN MUY DESAGRADABLE/.**

**CONTINUARA(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)**


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: EL INICIO DE CLASES

**Person por la tardanza, gracias a los que dejaron mensajes, y los que esperaron para que actualizara, muchos motivos me dieron para no poder publicar, espero que este capitulo sea una pequeña compenzacion... se me cuidan **

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**El inicio de clases**

(Al día siguiente, Harry fue el primero en despertarse, pues con los entrenamientos, se acostumbro a levantarse temprano, se baño y cambio, bajo a la sala común, lo que no esperaba era que Hermione y Marian estuvieran ahí, aunque como era muy temprano aun se encontraban en pijama, supo que tenían una conversación muy entretenida por lo que no quiso molestarlas)

**HERMY:** (Se escuchaba algo enojada) Porque no me habías dicho nada

**MARIAN:** Yo no lo sabia, hasta que me encontré a Harry y sin querer note su cicatriz y un día nos vimos y me dijo su nombre, cuantos Harry Potter puede haber en Londres y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, luego me entero que es mi primo y fue donde le dije que era bruja, además me pregunto si tenia un parentesco contigo

**HERMY:** Por el apellido

**MARIAN:** En parte, somos primas no, debemos tener un parentesco, aunque sea pequeñito, además me había dado cuenta que tu eras bruja porque, en mi colegio anterior habían hablado mucho de el y de sus amigos, ósea de ti, y una chica que esta obsesionada con el, busco información de el por donde sea, todo lo que tenia que ver con el, hasta tu nombre, se me hizo raro, o fue coincidencia o era que esa chica era tu

**HERMY:** Oh, es sorprendente

**MARIAN:** Oye Harry es, como te diré, aun con toda esa "Fama" que se carga, no es de esos chicos presumidos

**HERMY:** Bueno, quien quisiera tener esa fama como tu le dices, sabiendo como la consiguió

**MARIAN:** No había pensado en eso, bueno cambiando de tema… porque no me habías dicho que te gusta Harry…

**HERMY:** Que, quien te dij… digo de donde sacas eso

**MARIAN:** Vamos Hermione no me mientas, en las vacaciones que pasábamos juntas me decías maravillas de el y de Ron nada, se suponía que era tu novio, además que es eso que ya no son nada

**HERMY:** Bueno ya si me gusta y mucho, pero no quiero hablar de eso

**MARIAN:** ¿Por qué?

**HERMY:** Porque el, porque por mas que le digo lo que siento, el me rechaza (Tenia ganas de llorar, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación) Me tengo que ir a cambiar

**MARIAN:** Hermione… (Cuando Hermione subió, y Marian la siguió Harry espero un poco y bajo y salio afuera ya con sus cosas, para ya no regresar por ellas, comió un poco y se fue a la orilla del lago)

(Mientras en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor)

**RON:** Aahh (Bostezo) Que bien dormí y tu Harry, Harry donde (Miro a la cama bacía de Harry) Donde esta, Seamus has visto a Harry, aun es muy temprano

**SEAMUS:** No (Se levanto) Pero es mejor que todos nos levantemos, que pasaría si la primera clase fuera pociones

**NEVILLE:** Pociones no… (Temblando)

**RON:** Vamos calmate Neville, Deán levántate ya

**DEAN:** No, aun es muy temprano, esperen ocurrió un milagro

**TODOS:** Cual

**DEAN:** Ron levantándose temprano

**RON:** Oye (Le aventó una almohada y así comenzó una guerra de almohadazos)

(Mientras en la habitación de las chicas)

**HERMY: **Donde esta mi corbata (Comenzó a vestirse)

**MARIAN: **Yo lo siento no era mi

**HERMY:** Olvídalo

**PARVATI:** Quien grita, dejen dormir

**HERMY:** Ya levántate, apenas y te va alcanzar el tiempo para vestirte

**LAVENDER:** Tiene razón ahh, oye Hermione, ya no andas con Ron verdad

**HERMY:** Quien te dijo eso

**PARVATI:** Las paredes oyen Hermione, todo Hogwarts esta enterado, verdad Lav (Hermione estaba preocupada de que se enteraran de lo que ella sentía por Harry, pues en Hogwarts, nada se escapaba, además no quería que le pasara lo mismo que en cuarto, le llegaron amenazas de todas las clases si no lo dejaba en paz) Anda dinos si es verdad, que te cuesta, o por lo menos dinos que traes con Harry, andaban muy juntitos desde que se vieron y entraste muy tarde a la habitación

**HERMY:** El que entre tarde no quiere decir nada, solo fui porque el Prof. Dumblendore me hablo para que le confirmara algo

**LAVENDER:** Ya sabes Parvati a Hermione no se le puede preguntar algo, nunca te confirma nada

**PARVATI:** Es verdad (Con aires de triunfo) No nos dijiste nada, te gusta o no, dinos, si no, es mejor para nosotras nos enteramos que ya no anda con es resbalosa de Chang

**HERMY:** Yo este… eh (No sabia que decir por lo que Marian le pregunto algo que la salvo)

**MARIAN:** Es verdad que eres premio anual…

**HERMY:** Eh si, esa fue la razón por la que entre tarde y porque Crookshanks, tiro a Harry al suelo, me lo encontré después de eso, el también venia de hablar con el Prof. Dumblendore y nos regresamos junto y dure en regresar a la habitación porque Harry por culpa de la caída, se lastimo el labio

**LAVENDER:** Oh, pero eres premio anual, era raro si no lo eras, a quien mas habrán escogido, debe de ser uno que tengo unas calificaciones impecables

**MARIAN:** Tengo hambre, me acompañas a comer, recuerdas no conozco el lugar…

**HERMY:** Si claro… me salvaste

**MARIAN:** Pero no lo voy a hacer por mucho tiempo, además si tenía hambre, pero no debes de seguir ocultando tus sentimientos

**HERMY:** No, para que me lleguen amenazas de todo tipo, no

**MARIAN:** Yo creo que no es eso (Llegaron a el gran comedor, donde muchos alumnos ya estaban ahí, en eso la prefecta de Gryfffindor les dio sus horarios)

**Lunes./././././../././././../././././.Martes/./././././././././././.Miércoles././../././././Jueves./././././../././././../././.Viernes**

**8:00 Pociones./././././.././././.****Herbología./././././.././././****Pociones./././././.././.****Transformaciones./././././.****DCAO**...

**9:00 Pociones./././././.././././.****Herbología./././././.././././****Pociones./././././.././****Adivinación./././././../././././.****Pociones**..

**10:00 Transformaciones./.****Hist. de la magia./././././****Herbología./././././.****Herbología./././././../././././.****Pociones**...

**11:00** **Transformaciones././Hist. de la magia././././.Herbología./././././.Hist. de la magia./././././.Transformaciones**

**12:00 ./././././../././././../././././../././././../././././../././././.DESCANSO./././././../././././../././././../././././../././././../././././.**

**1:00 Encantamientos./././././.****Encantamientos./././././.****Descanso./././././.****Descanso./././././../././././.****Descanso**...

**2:00 CCM./././././../././././../././****DCAO./././././.././././../././****Adivinación././././****CCM./././././../././././../././.****CCM**...

**3:00 CCM./././././../././././../././****Transformaciones./././.****Adivinación././././.****DCAO./././././../././././.././.****Hist. de la magia**

**4:00 DCAO./././././../././././.././****Adivinación./././././../././****DCAO./././././../././****Encantamientos./././././.****Apariciones mágicas**

**5:00 DCAO./././././../././././../.****Adivinación./././././.****Encantamientos././././.****Descanso./././././../././././Descanso**...

**6:00 Descanso./././././.././././.****Descanso./././././.././****Descanso./././././.././././****Astronomía./././././../././.****Astronomía...**

**7:00 Descanso./././././.././././.****Descanso./././././.././****Astronomía./././././.././.****Astronomía./././././../././.****Astronomía...**

**DCAO:Defensa contra las artes oscuras**

**CCM:Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas**

**HERMY:** El mío es diferente, a excepción de adivinación es Aritmancia, es mi materia favorita, claro después de transformaciones (Le decía a Marian)

**MARIAN:** Tenemos Pociones con quien

**HERMY: **Snape

**MARIAN:** Me habían enviado los deberes para que no me atrasara y creo que fue mas de pociones, si escuchaba un poción mas me volvía loca

**HERMY:** Espera a que nos de, la trae contra los Gryffindor en especial con Harry, por asuntos personales

**MARIAN:** Que le hizo Harry

**HERMY:** Parecerse a su padre

**MARIAN:** Solo por eso

**HERMY:** Snape y el padre de Harry se odiaban, bueno es lo que Harry me ha dicho (En lo que ellas platicaban, Ron y los demás, "Sin Harry" bajaban a desayunar) Buenos días chicos han, y Harry)

**RON:** No esta aquí, pensé que

**NEVILLE:** Se despertó muy temprano, me despertó por el ruido, como a las 6, pero con el sueño que tenía

**DEAN:** Son los horarios, que doble de pociones, con los Slytherin

**SEAMUS:** La mayoría de las clases son dobles, y además son con ellos, no

**HERMY:** Saben que con eso de los **EXTASIS** / Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas/ (Lo dijo alzando la voz, como si fuera algo importantísimo) /Aunque si lo era je je/, es mas difícil

**PARVATI:** Hola, no hables de exámenes Hermione

**HERMY:** Solo digo lo de los horarios

**LAVENDER:** Que, pociones (Tomando su horario)

**MARIAN:** Creo que debo de revisar mi trabajo, todos le tienen miedo a la materia de pociones

**NEVILLE:** A la materia no, al profesor

**TODOS:** Si

**HERMY:** Voy a buscar a Harry, bienes Marian

**MARIAN:** No, aun no termino de comer,

**RON:** Le dices que avise antes de irse (Come algo)

**HERMY:** Si, adiós

**RON:** Que… rico…esta…eso (Lo decía con la boca llena de comida) Ah si adiós (Hermione se fue a buscarlo, y como lo conocía muy bien, sabia donde estaría, por lo que fue a los terrenos y se fue a buscarlo por la orilla del lago)

**HARRY:** -- Porque Voldemort, no hace nada, estará planeando algo, después de su advertencia, será capaz de hacerle algo, solo espero que no, pero yo no voy a dejar que le haga nada-- (Lo ultimo se quedo grabado en su memoria) --Si intento algo con ella, pero en que piensas, la ultima vez me dijo que ella, estaba mejor si yo estaba lejos, bueno nos disculpamos, pero será verdad, su disculpa-- (En eso Hermione lo saca de sus pensamientos)

**HERMY:** Harry…

**HARRY:** Hermione, hola, que haces aquí

**HERMY:** Esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo

**HARRY:** Solo estaba pensando

**HERMY:** Puedo…

**HARRY:** Si (Se sentó aun lado de el)

**HERMY:** Harry yo…

**HARRY:** Que

**HERMY:** Recuerdas, la ultima vez que estabas en el castillo, yo… la disculpa que te di… (Lo dijo algo nerviosa, con cierta timidez y mirando al piso)

**HARRY:** --Fue solo una mentira-- Que

**HERMY:** De verdad me disculpe, y también lo que dije no fue verdad, lo dije porque, es lo que tu querías

**HARRY:** De que hablas

**HERMY:** Que me alejara no, pues así, te lo iba a poner más fácil no

**HARRY:** Yo… (No decía nada)

**HERMY:** No digas nada, solo quería que supieras la verdad (Se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios, el no pudo corresponderle cuando ella, se separa de el y se va corriendo)

**HARRY:** Hermione espera (Tocándose los labios) --Soy un tonto, no quiero lastimarla, pero aun así, mi actitud y mi forma de ser, la lastiman-- (Harry siguió a Hermione, pero no pudo detenerla, además de que ya era hora de entrar a su esperada clase de pociones) --Será mejor que me valla al salón-- (Entro en el salón y se topo, con su querido "AMIGO" Draco Malfoy)

**DRACO:** Potter (Con una mirada de odio) que, te estaban dando clases especiales

**HARRY:** No te metas donde no te llamas (Igual o mas enojado que Draco, su solo presencia, le daba, daba asco. A lo lejos Hermione, Marian y Ron miraban a Harry)

**DRACO:** No lo hago, solo quiero saber, porque el pequeño Potter toma clases especiales, acaso tienes la misma inteligencia que tus padres (Esa fue la gota que derramo el bazo, Harry lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa)

**HARRY:** No insultes a mis padres

**DRACO:** Yo insulta a quien se me da la gana, tu madre un sangre sucia, y tu padre, se junto con ella, acaso tu quieres seguir su ejemplo, como con Granger,

**HARRY:** Esto es entre tú y yo, acaso necesitas a tus amigotes para defenderte

**DRACO:** Mira Potter, yo no necesito de nadie para (En eso apareció Snape)

**SNAPE:** Potter… (Harry suelta a Malfoy)

**DRACO:** El empezó (Con aires de triunfo)

**SNAPE:** Malfoy… 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor

**HARRY:** El empezó, el insulto a mis padres y a

**SNAPE:** Eso es verdad Srta. Granger

**HERMY:** Si (No esperaba que se lo preguntara a ella)

**MALFOY:** Le va creer a ella

**SNAPE:** No me cuestione Sr. Malfoy 20 menos para Slytherin, bueno vasta de interrupciones, dejen sus trabajos en silencio y comiencen a leer la primera página del libro hasta la 20

**RON:** Que…

**SNAPE:** Algún problema Sr. Weasley,

**RON:** No (Trago saliva)

**SNAPE:** Bueno, antes de que se acomoden, designare, los lugares de cada uno, lo apuntare, en el pizarrón (Empezó a apuntar)

Potter-Granger……………Evans-Parkinson…………Malfoy-Weasley

Longbottom-Crabbe…………Goyle-Brown……………Patil-Bulstrode

Zabini-Dean…………… Finnigan-……………

**PANCY:** Profesor (Levanto la mano)

**SNAPE:** Si Srta. Parkinson

**PANCY:** Porque a todos nos puso con un alumno diferente, que no sea de nuestra casa y a Potter y a Granger no

**SNAPE:** Porque ellos son los que obtuvieron mas altas calificaciones, y dudo que se copeen

**MALFOY: **Tanto confianza les tiene

**SNAPE:** Sr. Malfoy, no quiero bajarle puntos, pero sabe que debe levantar la mano antes de preguntar algo (Malfoy se sentó furioso, mientras que Ron, que estaba aun lado de el, se reía por lo bajo, y Malfoy no decía nada, ya no le servia… pasaron unos minutos, y Snape, entrego los trabajos)

**HARRY:** Por lo menos, es justo (Casi en susurro a Hermione, esta no le hizo mucho caso) Estas bien

**HERMY:** Si --Como voy a estarlo, si no puedo decirte todo lo que siento, porque eras así, eres un tonto, pero porque te amo tanto--

**SNAPE:** A los que tengan una buena nota, no tendrán tarea, y los que no, buscaran la poción que esta en el pizarrón, con todos lo ingredientes, y la traerán hecha para la clase del viernes, los que ya le revise se pueden ir, Potter

(Quien ya se iba a ir)

**HARRY:** Si

**SNAPE:** Cuando terminen, vienes, te voy a dar algo, unos horarios

**HARRY:** Horarios, ah si… que sacaste (Alcanzando a Hermione)

**HERMY:** Que, no me lo creo, (Miro su nota, "Nota máxima")

**HARRY:** Felicidades

**HERMY:** Y tu

**HARRY:** Yo, igual (Sin creérselo) se siente raro, que Snape, no me ande quitando puntos por si estornudo, respiro, o existo (Ambos comenzaron a reírse)

**HERMY:** Payaso, si pero miraste a Malfoy… de esta no se salva

**HARRY:** Si, tenemos doble de transformaciones, descanso de dos horas y por ultimo doble de defensa contra las artes oscuras

**HERMY:** Quien crees que sea nuestro profesor de def (No la dejo hablar)

**HARRY:** Creo que es Remus

**HERMY:** Remus, pero Harry

**HARRY:** Te apuesto a que si

**HERMY:** Y que apuestas (Como que tramaba algo)

**HARRY:** mmm que será bueno (Se quedo pensando)

**HERMY:** De aquí a que lo pienses, va a ser navidad

**HARRY:** No te burles

**HERMY:** Para que te hablo Snape

**HARRY:** Lo de los horarios, me los va a dar

**HERMY:** Ah, pero porque no te los dio

**HARRY:** Por precaución creo yo, o talvez me va a decir algo, por lo menos no tenemos tarea

**HERMY:** Si, vas a ir hasta que se acabe la clase

**HARRY:** Si, para eso falta media hora, y en que queda la apuesta…

**HERMY:** Bueno, no se, pero mientras que no hayas hecho trampa,

**HARRY:** Trampa yo, pero porque (Fingiendo indignación)

**HERMY:** Porque Remus pudo habértelo dicho

**HARRY:** No me lo dijo, pero te estas arrepintiendo

**HERMY:** No, pero yo también lo creo, pero de o no clases, con todo lo que esta pasando porque lo querrá hacer

**HARRY:** Por lo de los entrenamientos Hermy

**HERMY:** Tienes razón (Con cara de horror, pues sabia que tenia esa "Apuesta" perdida)

**HARRY:** Ni modo, la apuesta esta en pie, y que harás, bueno primero tu

**HERMY:** Que bueno, y no empieces igual que Ron

**HARRY:** Me juzgas y no e hecho nada

**HERMY:** Mas vale prevenir. Bueno aun sigo haciendo lo de los gorros y todo eso, pero no lo hago por lo de antes eh

**HARRY:** De acuerdo (Mirando la cara que ponía Hermione)

**HERMY:** Los hago solo para dárselos, pues la ropa que tienen, cuando llegamos mire a Dobby, le di una ropa y le gusto mucho, lo que me sorprendió fuera que Winky también quiso una

**HARRY:** Se esta acostumbrando, eso es todo… y aun sigues con lo del P.E.D.D.O. (Mientras caminaban a la casa de Hagrid)

**HERMY:** ES P.E.D.D.O (Enojada, pues Ron siempre se burlaba de ella)

**HARRY:** Eso fue lo que dije (Ofendido)

**HERMY:** Lo siento, es que Ron siempre anda dándome lata que, ya me tiene harta

**HARRY:** Pero no es para que la traigas contra mí

**HERMY:** Lo se, es que…

**HARRY:** Hagrid hola (No dejo que terminara de hablar, cuando se fue con Hagrid, que estaba afuera de su casa)

**HAGRID:** Hola chicos y Ron

**HARRY:** Esta en clase, nos dejaron salir antes

**HAGRID:** Que tenían (Mientras, arreglaba algo para su clase)

**HERMY:** Pociones

**HAGRID:** Y salieron antes (Sin creerles)

**HARRY:** Si esta muy cambiado, pero mejor para nosotros, creo que yo ya me voy, de aquí a que llegue (Se va, sin despedirse)

**HERMY:** Harry…

**HAGRID:** Llegar¿A dónde?

**HERMY:** Sus horarios, yo también me voy adiós Hagrid

**HAGRID:** Si adiós, estoy preparando la clase

**HERMY:** Que bueno… (Se va y alcaza a Harry) Harry, Harry, esperame

**HARRY:** Eh… (Se detiene en seco y eso hace que Hermione como lo venia siguiendo, y andaba corriendo se tropieza con la espalda de el y hace que Harry se cayera al suelo y por poco se golpea en la boca y Hermione cayo encima de el)

**HERMY:** Ahh

**HARRY:** Te estas vengando

**HERMY:** Vengando (Tratando de levantarse)

**HARRY:** Por casi aplastar a Crookshanks

**HERMY:** Claro que no (Se levanta muy ruborizada)

**HARRY:** Estas pesada eh

**HERMY:** Harry esta me las vas a

**HARRY:** Fue broma (Se paro y siguió caminando)

**HERMY:** Harry yo, lo de hace raro, de veras que no quería decirte eso, pero es que Ron me dio lata todo este tiempo que me si escuchaba P.E.D.D.O, estuviera bien pronunciado o no me volvía loca

**HARRY:** Esta bien… soportas algo de Malfoy, pero de Ron no

**HERMY:** Eh, para que tomarle importancia a algo de Malfoy

**HARRY:** Tienes razón, además seria raro que tu y ron no pelearan

**HERMY:** Harry… (El fue con Snape, mientras ella lo esperaba afuera, donde estaba con Ron y Marian)

**RON:** Tengo que hacer esa tonta poción, pero que se cree, me dijo que esta bien, pero que me falto explicarle mas

**MARIAN:** A mi me dijo, que lo hiciera aunque haya sacado una nota buena, que era para irme familiarizando con esto

**HERMY:** Lo bueno que es para el vienes no es una poción difícil

**RON:** Si porque tu no la vas a hacer

**MARIAN:** Ron ya… y tu que sacaste Hermione

**HERMY:** Yo, pues (Ron le arrebato su trabajo) Ron no dámelo

**RON:** Nota máxima, era de imaginarse y Harry

**HARRY:** Yo que (Saliendo de la aula de pociones)

**RON:** Que sacaste

**HARRY:** Bien

**RON:** No mientas (Como traía su trabajo afuera noto que decía "Nota máxima") También tu, es un milagro

**MARIAN:** Que Harry haya sacado una nota así no quiere decir que

**RON:** No por la nota, sino por Snape

**HARRY:** Si, pero de que nos quejamos (Mientras miraba sus horarios) Que bueno, voy a tener libre el fin de semana

**HERMY:** Eh de que hablas

**HARRY:** Mis horarios, los de los entrenamientos

**MARIAN:** Entrenamientos de que

**HARRY:** Eh bueno, es que… (No sabia que decirle)

**HERMY:** Es que (Intercambiaba miradas con Harry y Ron)

**MARIAN:** No importa, apenas los conozco y, pero miren la hora, nos toca transformaciones (Salio corriendo)

**HARRY:** Creo que debemos decirle, ustedes que dicen

**HERMY:** Por lo menos eso de que no son "Primos" de verdad, solo por el apellido, pero si tu no quieres esta bien

**HARRY:** Bueno y tu que dices Ron

**RON:** Yo eh que (Se había quedado viendo a donde estaba Marian) Que eh

**HARRY:** Si estas de acuerdo con que le diga

**HERMY:** Pues como Ron esta mirando el pasillo que es muy interesante, yo te digo que ella es de confianza (Se fueron a la clase de transformaciones, donde se sentaron en parejas, pero esta era como quisieran)

**HERMY:** Marian, estas bien

**MARIAN:** Eh si --Que me estarán ocultando, se que apenas nos conozco, pero Hermione, es mi prima, es como mi amiga y, se que algo relacionado con Harry es "El que no debe ser nombrado", confió en Hermione, si es su amiga y lo quiere es por algo, aunque con todos los rumores y las cosas que dicen sobre Harry y "El"

**MINERVA M.:** Srta. Evans quiere poner atención (Con un semblante serio y de forma estricta)

**MARIAN:** (Toda ruborizada) Si Prof. McGonogall

**MINERVA M.:** Bueno continuemos, al transformar… (La clase continuo, y todos le prestaban atención, era la única clase, junto con pociones donde todos guardaban silencio sin que se los pidieran) Bueno lean el libro de la página donde se quedaron hasta la 20 y hagan un resumen de lo más importante (Se fueron, Marian y Ron se fueron a comer, mientras que Harry y Hermione se fueron a hablar sobre lo de la apuesta)

**HERMY:** Entonces tú quieres que yo me suba en la escoba contigo

**HARRY:** Si pero tu vas a

**HERMY:** Que, pero Harry

**HARRY:** Eso es todo, tu me pediste que te ayude con lo de los gorros, con decirte que yo no se tejer ni nada de eso eh

**HERMY:** De acuerdo, cuanto tiempo quieres

**HARRY:** Bueno, 15 minutos

**HERMY:** Que pero Harry

**HARRY:** De aquí a que yo aprenda a tener van a ser mas de 15 minutos, además que no querías aprender

**HERMY:** Bueno si, pero contigo

**HARRY:** Entones con quien

**HERMY:** Esta bien, vamos nos toca con Hagrid (Se fueron con Hagrid, donde ya estaban todos y la clase fue como todas las demás que el les daba, aunque usara de muestra a todas esas criaturas, la clase era muy interesante)

**HAGRID:** Como es el primer día no les dejare tarea, solo espero (Todos estaban contentos, era el primero que no lo hacia)

**RON:** Que bueno…

**HAGRID:** Si, por el momento, pasando esta semana, va estar mas pesado

**MARIAN:** Eso no importa verdad, la clase fue interesante, y todas esas criaturas

**HARRY:** Solo es el comienzo (Mientras guardaba sus cosas)

**MALFOY:** No se como es que sigue dando clases, es una perdida de tiempo

**RON:** Hagrid, pierde su tiempo al darle a gente como tu

**HARRY:** Ron déjalo ya

**MALFOY:** Sigues las ordenes de Potter eh Weasley

**RON:** Cállate (Quien se estaba ruborizando tanto, que su cara se confundía con su pelo)

**MALFOY:** Uhh que miedo me da (En eso Snape aparece, pues estaba hablando con Hagrid) /De que, no me interesa/ Y tu Potter, acaso te sentiste superior que Weasley, que le quitaste a la novia, eh, pero que cosa, se pelean por una sangre sucia (Marian y Hermione estaban aun lado de ellos, mientras que Ron estaba tan cerca de Malfoy que parecía que lo iba a golpear) y (No termino de hablar cuando Harry le había dado un trancazo /Golpe o como quieran/ en la cara haciendo que le sangrara la nariz)

**POTTER:** Vuelves a llamar a Hermione así, o a insultarnos y eso no será lo único que haré (En eso llego Snape)

**SNAPE:** Sr. Malfoy, que esta pasando

**RON:** --Estamos perdidos--

**SNAPE:** Que le

**DRACO:** Potter me golpeo

**SNAPE:** Potter (Miro detenidamente a Harry)… Malfoy, los dos quedan en detención

**DRACO:** Pero yo porque

**SNAPE:** Creo que no lo escuche, usted los estaba insultando, una cosa, es que no se lleven bien, pero usted (Draco se fue y lo dejo hablando) Espero que su temperamento mejore Sr. Potter

**HARRY:** Eh si… (Snape se va)

**HERMY:** Harry no debiste, no es la primera vez que me lo dice

**MARIAN:** Que se cree ese chico, es un

**RON:** El único problema es que vas a compartir el castigo con el

**HARRY:** Con verlo sufrir eso me basta, cual es la ultima clase Hermy (Con una risita algo burlona)

**HERMY:** Ya sabes

**MARIAN:** ¿Hermy?, que yo sepa solo tus padres te dicen así

**HERMY:** Eh, bueno, tú sabes, eh

**RON:** Déjalos, así son ellos (Le decía a Marian)

**MARIAN:** Bueno, (Luego de haber descansado un buen tiempo se fueron a la aula de D.C.A.O /Defensa contra las artes oscuras/, donde Remus Lupin estaba ahí)

**REMUS:** Buenos tardes

**TODOS:** Buenas tardes

**REMUS:** Veo que no hay muchas caras desconocidas, bueno espero que hayan aprendido mucho, pues e tenido muchos comentarios muy buenos de parte de todos ustedes

**MALFOY:** Va ser nuestro profesor pero usted

**REMUS:** Si, como iba diciendo mi nombre, para los que no me conozcan es Remus Lupin y voy a ser su profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras", Bueno, seré su profesor mientras pueda, pues algunos sabrán de mi condición, que es la mayoría

**MARIAN:** Condición, esta enfermo… (Quien no lo sabia)

**REMUS:** Soy (A lo lejos se escucho decir "Hombre lobo", Marian se tapo la boca de la impresión) Pero eso tiene remedio, con una poción que me da el profesor Snape, los días de luna llena, aunque este transformado, puedo reconocer a las personas y así no les hago nada, los días que este incapacitado, será su profesor, pasa (En eso una mujer, de cabellos rubios, que parecía tener la edad de Remus, aunque se miraba mas joven, apareció por la puerta…) Ella es…

**HARRY:** --Arabella Figg--

**REMUS:** Arabella Figg, será la profesora sustituta, auque debo decirles que es muy buena en esto

**FIGG:** Gracias Remus, hola como su profesor se los acaba de decir, soy Arabella Figg y seré su profesora, algunos ya los conozco, y los demás no se van a salvar, tengo buena memoria, veamos, usted (Señalando a Ron) Debes ser un Weasley… Ron, verdad o me equivoco (Ron se ruborizo, Harry le había contado de ella, pero nunca la había visto en persona)

**RON:** Siii…

**FIGG:** Bueno, usted, debe ser Hermione Granger… (A Hermione, que también se había ruborizado)

**HERMY:** Si…

**FIGG:** Bueno espero que nos llevemos bien, continua Remus (Le dijo algo a Remus, aunque nadie escucho) Sr. Potter venga

**HARRY:** Eh yo

**REMUS:** Anda ve (Harry va con ella)

**HARRY:** Buenas tardes

**FIGG:** Hola Harry, que tal

**HARRY:** Bien

**FIGG:** Tus entrenamientos han mejorado

**HARRY:** Eso creo

**FIGG:** Bueno, lo que debes de saber es que, yo voy a ser sustituta de Remus, no solo por su condición, si no por lo de los entrenamientos, se que muchos encantamientos que se deberían de ver en este curso, tu ya los sabes y les enseñaste algunos a tus compañeros

**HARRY:** No era mucho

**FIGG:** No era mucho, pero si les enseñaste a realizar en encantamiento Patronus, se que los suyos no se comparan con tu Patronus (Harry se había ruborizado), sabes que la clase de "Apariciones mágicas", no la dará un solo profesor

**HARRY:** No, de verdad

**FIGG:** Si, la clase la dará Remus o Tonks, se que ahora no les dieron, pero si…

**HARRY:** Valla

**FIGG:** Si, aunque Tonks sea muy joven, tiene las ideas mas frescas que nosotros (Harry se rió) Bueno será mejor que entres a clase

**HARRY:** Adiós (Entra al salón)

**REMUS:** Pasa (Se fue a buscar a sentar, aun lado de Ron) Bueno espero que este año aprendan mucho… (La clase paso volando, de lo entretenida que era no se dieron cuenta que ya se había acabado) Mañana les haré un examen para evaluarlos, me han dicho por ahí, que muchos saben muchos encantamientos que aun no les habían enseñado en sus cursos anteriores (Fingiendo no saber, la causa, solo se reía al ver la cara de que ponía Harry) Alguien puede decirme de donde aprendieron todo eso

**NEVILLE:** (Quien levanto la mano) Fue Harry, en nos enseño

**REMUS:** De verdad… (Neville solo asintió con la cabeza, parecía como si hubiera hecho algo malo) Y usted Sr. Potter me puede decir de donde aprendió todo eso

**HARRY:** Fue simplemente lo que ya sabíamos (Muchos no estaban de acuerdo con Harry, la mayoría de Gryffindor /Todos/)

**SEAMUS:** Pero Harry, eso no es verdad, el encantamiento Patronus

**REMUS:** De verdad les enseño eso y de donde lo aprendió

**HARRY:** De usted… (Tenia que hablarle de tu, pues era su profesor, no tenia que levantar sospechas, ni que pensaran que era en "consentido"/Aunque la verdad es otra, pues cuado tienes algún conocido, como maestro a veces te traen con mucha carrilla o algún profesor anda y anda dándote lata, lo se por experiencia/)

**REMUS:** Y tu Patronus, que tiene de diferente al de los demás

**HARRY:** Nada… (No le gustaba presumir, tampoco se sentía superior)

**DEAN:** Pero su tu Patronus, no se compara con el de nosotros Harry, es como si fueran todos nuestros Patronus juntos a la vez (Se empezó a ruborizar)

**PARVATI:** Si es verdad, además nos enseño bien algunos conjuros que no sabia bien

**REMUS:** Bueno eso es todo, pueden irse, tu no (A Harry) Y

**HARRY:** Que paso (Sin ganas)

**REMUS:** Asi le hablas a tu profesor (Fingiendo enojo)

**HARRY:** Que gracioso

**REMUS:** Estoy orgulloso de ti

**HARRY:** Porque

**REMUS:** Por lo que hiciste con ellos, les ayudaste a que aprendieran a defenderse

**HARRY:** Pues con la profesora que teníamos

**REMUS:** Si pero por lo menos no dejaste que ellos

**HARRY:** Si Remus, se que algunos dijeron que eso de ayudarles era, algo ridículo, pero yo no solo lo hice por Voldemort, sino por que todos debemos saber defendernos, y si yo lo se, seria muy egoísta de mi parte no ayudarle, hasta ayudaría a Malfoy, que dije…Ayudarle a Malfoy…

**REMUS:** En eso te pareces mucho a tu madre, ella ayudaba a quien fuera, sin importar que tan mala o buena sea esa persona

**HARRY:** Gracias Remus… (Quien se notaba cansado)

**REMUS:** Debes descansar, apenas ayer dormiste bien, y

**HARRY**: Pero tu, tampoco

**REMUS:** Pero tu gastaste mas energía que nosotros, tantos encantamientos y…

**HARRY:** Bueno aaa (Bostezo… se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Hermione, Marian y Ron hacían la tarea de transformaciones) Hola

**RON:** Me obligaron a hacer la tarea

**HERMY:** No luego no la haces

**HARRY:** Ella tiene razón aaa

**RON:** Tienes sueño /No solo esta abriendo la boca/

**HARRY:** Algo (Saco su libro de transformaciones y empezó a hacer el resumen, lo leía y escribía a la vez muy rápido, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas y a Ron)

**RON:** Habías leído el libro Harry

**HARRY:** No, porque

**RON:** Pues casi no leíste, y ya empezaste a escribir

**HARRY:** Eso ya lo leí, en la clase, además es de lógica, solo es un simple resumen… (Todos continuaron haciendo su resumen cuando…)

**HERMY:** Acabe, que tal vas Harry… Harry (No contestaba pues se había quedado dormido)

**RON:** Se quedo dormido, desde cuando

**MARIAN:** Parece que tiene mucho, pues se hubiera despertado cuando Hermione le hablo

**HERMY:** Voy a guardar sus cosas, cuando se despierte que termine (Estaba mirando el trabajo de Harry, estaba totalmente terminado) Que ya termino

**RON:** Que pero empezó después que nosotros y además el se durmió

**HERMY:** Cuando terminen lo despertamos para que se valla a dormir (Después de que terminaron, despertaron a Harry y este se fue a descansar… mientras que al día siguiente las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, la profesora Sprout les hizo preguntas sobre lo que vieron durante todos sus cursos, las mas importantes, los que contestaban mas eran Harry y Hermione y Neville, por ser su materia favorita)

**PROF. SPROUT:** Bien contestado Sr Potter 10 puntos para Gryffindor, acaso, solo el Sr Potter, la Srta. Granger y Sr. Longbottom van a contestar, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas… veamos, usted Sr. Weasley, cual es la función de la mandrágora

**RON:** La función de la mandrágora… sirve para, para volver a los petrificados a su estado original (Aliviado)

**PROF. SPROUT:** Bien Sr Weasly espero que no me decepcione (Ron trago saliva) 10 puntos para Gryffindor, veamos Sr. Malfoy (La clase continuo….) Mañana seguiré preguntando, felicito a aquellos que pasaron satisfactoria mente mi materia el año pasado (Luego de eso tendrían "Historia de la magia"con Binns, "Un buen descanso" aseguro Ron)

**BINNS:** Espero que este año hayan aprendido mucho (Quien estaba flotando muy de cerca de todos, para asegurarse que pusieran atención)

**RON:** (Casi en susurro a Harry) Su sola presencia me da sueño

**HARRY:** Ron…

**BINNS:** Bueno… antes que iniciemos las clases normales los evaluare, esto no perjudicara su calificación, tampoco se les bajaran puntos, pero si contestan bien, puede que les sirva… Sr. Potter (Harry se sorprendió, pensó que le iba a preguntar algo)

**HARRY:** Si

**BINNS:** Felicidades, obtuvo en el examen final la mas alta calificación (Harry se había ruborizado, le había ganado a Hermione)

**HARRY:** Eh gracias --Si gracias por avergonzarme enfrente de todos-- (La clase continuo, luego Ron no dejaba de burlarse de Ron y decirle a Hermione "Te gano") La calificación fue la misma

**RON:** Pero para el fue la mejor

**MARIAN:** Será que ella saco un acierto mal y el no

**HERMY:** Pues si, además para Binns, la calificación perfecta es lo máximo

**RON:** Lo dices por experiencia, o por presumida (Después de esa clase tenían encantamientos, la cual el día anterior no les dieron)

**PROF. FLITWICK:** Espero que me disculpen el día de ayer no les pude dar por que, mi transporte se retraso, (Quien estaba parado en una inmensa pila de libros) pero antes de empezar las clases, no veo caras desconocidas, bueno usted (A Marian) Como se llama

**MARIAN:** Marian Evans Granger

**PROF. FLITWICK:** Pariente de la Srta. Granger

**MARIAN:** Si (Quien estaba ruborizada, hablar delante de todos ellos, pues muchos aun no le hablaban)

**PROF. FLITWICK:** Bueno espero que le agrade estar aquí. Les haré un examen (Algunos comenzaron a quejarse) practico y otro de teoría, para ver que tanto se acuerdan, pero eso será hasta su próxima clase, no se preocupen, esto no va afectar su calificación o algo por el estilo… (Después de esa clase, tuvieron "D.C.A.O" y transformaciones)

**RON:** Voy a morirme, mira toda la tarea que nos dejo

**HERMY:** Vamos Ron, ella sabe lo que hace, no es mucho, lo que pasa es que no quieres hacerla

**MARIAN:** Dejen de pelear

**HARRY:** Olvídalo Marian es caso perdido

**HERMY:** Harry ya

**HARRY:** Nos toca adivinación, (A Ron) me pregunto quien nos dará, si es Trelawney me pregunto como me va a matar ahora (Ron y Harry empezaron a reírse, mientras que Marian los miraba desconcertada)

**HERMY:** Es que ella a dicho que Harry va a morir, pero nunca pasa nada, primero en tercero con lo de el Grim y ahora que traerá

**HARRY:** Quien sabe, pero lo que si, es que dijo que puedo morir pero nunca dijo cuando (Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados) Pero bueno nos vamos

**MARIAN:** Bueno vamonos, y Tu Hermione

**HERMY:** Si es verdad, nos vemos (Se fue a su clase de aritmancia)

**RON:** No soporto esa clase, para nada

**HARRY:** Igual que ella no soporta adivinación, o mejor dicho a Trelawney, pero puede que nos de Firenze

**MARIAN:** Firenze, quien es Fireze

**R Y H:** Un centauro

**MARIAN:** Un centauro dando clases, eso es increíble (Sorprendida)

**HARRY:** Entremos (Entraron, todo lucia igual, la poco entrada de luy y todas las mesitas, donde apenas cabían dos personas) Esta todo igual

**RON:** Si, igual como le gusta a

**FIRENZE:** A la profesora Trelawney, o me equivoco (Saliendo de la nada)

**RON:** Usted, de donde salio (Algo sorprendido por no decir asustado)

**FIRENZE:** No importa de donde, si no cuando, debería de haberlo sabido

**RON:** Eh bueno yo

**HARRY:** Buenas tardes

**MARIAN:** Buenas tardes (Que miraba a Firenze, como si fuera agua en un lugar totalmente desértico)

**FIRENZE:** Debes de ser Marian Evans, "prima" de el Sr. Potter o me equivoco

**MARIAN:** Como…

**FIRENZE:** Bueno ya que están todos, les diré que la clase será dad por mi y por

**Trelawney:** Y por mi (Apareció de la nada, con la misma ropa que usaba siempre, con el cabello algo enmarañado y sus lentes de "Fondo de botella") Solo podemos decirles que con el conocimiento de ambos, les demostraremos algo que valla mas haya de sus mentes (Estaba cerca de Harry y se le quedo mirando con miedo) Tu aura indica muerte, pero no precisamente tuya, alguien cercano a ti, no importa que sea amigo o enemigo… (Después de eso la clase siguió, cuando terminaron Ron imitaba a la profesora cuando le dijo eso a Harry)

**RON:** Tu aura indica muerte

**HARRY:** Si, pero lo que se mi hizo raro fuera que dijera que alguien cercano a mi

**RON:** De seguro que esta harta de decir lo mismo (En eso apareció Hermione)

**HERMY:** Y que tal

**MARIAN:** Estuvo interesante, tendremos dos profesores

**HERMY:** Dos, les van a dar Firenze y

**HARRY:** Trelawney

**RON:** Y le dijo los mismo, solo que ahora dijo que no era el si no alguien cercano

**HERMY:** Lo sabía… Voy a la sala común, vienen

**HARRY:** Yo si

**RON:** Yo no

**MARIAN:** Ni yo… (Ellos se fueron a otro lugar, mientras que Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común)

**HARRY:** Bueno creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente "Los leones son los mejores" (Le dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda y entraron a la sala común, en eso apareció Crookshanks, pero esta vez fue mas cauteloso y Harry lo cargo) Hola Crookshanks (Le acaricio la barriga, mientras que este ronroneaba)

**HERMY:** Y bien (Con algo de miedo)

**HARRY:** Déjemelo en un empate

**HERMY:** Empate, pero yo me equivoque

**HARRY:** Si pero no sabia que ella iba a venir así que… que dices

**HERMY:** Bueno (Con alivio)

**HARRY:** Entonces, el sábado en el campo de Quidditch

**HERMY:** Pero porque si tu

**HARRY:** Yo voy a cumplir mi parte y tú vas a cumplir la tuya, en eso quedamos

**HERMY:** Pero nunca en empate

**HARRY:** Es como si hubieras ganado, así que, verdad Crookshanks (Este ronroneo) Ves el acepto

**HERMY:** Como sabes

**HARRY:** Vamos, yo voy a cumplir mi parte

**HERMY:** Bueno (Se quedaron un rato platicando, hasta que llegaron Marian y Ron)

(Los días pasaron rápidamente, y llego el día que les dieran su primera clase y única en toda la semana de "Apariciones Mágicas", cual será impartida por Remus y Tonks)

**REMUS:** Buenas tardes, se preguntaran que haré yo aquí, pues si yo les daré esta clase, junto con Nympha-

**TONKS:** Ni se te ocurra (Quien ahora traía el cabello violeta, y estaba vestida con una túnica de color tornasol, y llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga y una falta) Bueno yo soy Tonks, no me gusta eso de Profesora ni nada de formalidades, algunos podrán juzgarme, pero si para llevarnos bien y entrar en confianza, no hay que ser como algunos profesores que yo conozco (Mirando a Remus) Continuando, nosotros les daremos su clase de apariciones mágicas, se preguntaran porque solo un día a la semana verdad

**REMUS:** Pues aparecerse en si no es complicado

**TONKS:** La Aparición requiere de una máxima concentración mental de ustedes. Concentrarse en el lugar que desean presentarse y sin distraerse. Con distracción, acabarán bastante mal. (Explicó Tonks con una sonrisa cálida en su descolorido rostro)

**REMUS:** No querrán escindirse¿verdad? (Rió Remus, Tonks lo miró con una ceja levantada, incrédulo)

**TONKS:** El caso es que no tienen que tenerle miedo a la Aparición

**REMUS:** Si le tienen miedo, fallarán inmediatamente. Y no queremos heridos... (Algunos como Neville, los miraban algo asustados)

**TONKS:** Bueno, el caso es que nosotros estamos aquí para enseñarles la difícil tarea de aparecerse

**REMUS:** No es cosa fácil, no se lo tomen a la ligera.

**TONKS:** Por más que consigan el carné, si hacen mal la aparición en cualquier momento de sus vidas, ustedes pagarán las consecuencias, no nosotros.

**REMUS:** Están prevenidos. (Susurró Remus suavemente. Tonks ahogó su risa, aunque no pudo suprimir otra sonrisa) Bueno, cada clase se les dirán mas sobre la aparición, sus reglas, pues en ciertos lugares, exigen demasiado, y también iremos practicando un poco

**TONKS:** Para cuando sea el día del examen, donde pondrán en practica lo que aprendieron, pues es la única oportunidad que van a tener (La clase fue muy entretenida, antes de que terminara, las chicas le preguntaron a Tonks, si donde se pinto el pelo, pues estaba muy bonito)

**PARVATI:** Donde te pintaste el cabello, esta muy bonito

**TONKS:** Soy un magometamórfico (Dijo ella, observando su reflejo y volteando su cabeza para poder ver su cabello en todas direcciones) Significa que puedo cambiar mi apariencia cuando quiera.- añadió, viendo la expresión de confusión de algunas chicas) Nací así. Tuve calificaciones muy altas en "Ocultamiento y disfraz" durante mi entrenamiento de aurora, sin estudiar nada, fue fantástico

**LAVENDER:** Es fantástico, poder cambiar tu cabello, tu apariencia… (Muy emocionada)

**TONKS:** Gracias

(Después de esa clase, todos se fueron a descansar, lo que les alegraba era que)

**RON:** Mañana no hay clases (Casi saltando)

**HERMY:** Pues claro, es sábado

**RON:** Quien te pregunto (Enojado)

**HARRY:** Buenas noches (Sin decir nada se fue)

**RON:** Que le pasa

**HERMY:** No se, pero

**MARIAN:** Chicos, se que no debo meterme en esto pero esto tiene algo que ver con, con quien tu sabes

**HERMY:** Puede ser, pero, crees que aun lo siga amenazando…

**RON:** No lo se…

**CONTINUARA(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)(----)**


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: PEQUEÑOS MALENTENDIDOS

**Gracias por dejar un mensajito, espero que les guste este cap, me retrase porque los estoy modificando, como el fic lo hice hace mucho, quiero modificarlo un poco, espero que les agrade como quedo, miraran el cambio en la forma como esta escrita y porque no decirlo descrita del texto, bueno se me cuidan:**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**PEQUEÑOS MALENTENDIDOS**

Harry estaba caminado por la orilla del lago de Hogwarts, se sentía muy triste, se sentía solo, tantos problemas, tantas responsabilidades, todo dependía de el y no se sentía con el poder, ni el "valor" de conseguirlo, hasta se reía a de el, se suponía que era el un Gryffindor, para ser mas preciso el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y se suponía que los Gryffindor se les consideraba que eran personas valientes, el valor era lo que los reprensaba y que era lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por las palabras de el, de ese que le arrebato a sus padres cuando era un bebe de un año, aquel que le quito su "Libertad".

Si la libertad de decidir su destino, de poder ser libre a esa profecía que decidía si viviría o no, de aquel que le dio vida a su madre, "Su abuelo", de aquel que le arrebato la felicidad de estar con sus amigos sin sentir miedo a perderlos, de aquel que le borro la posibilidad de amar. Se sentía tan perdido, sin poder hacer nada y el por tonto hizo que sus amigos se alejaran de el, eso era lo que el quería, estar solo, estar triste, sin ninguna palabra de aliento, sin ninguna palabra de amor.

El clima estaba de acuerdo con lo que sus sentimientos, era un día lluvioso, no le importaba que el agua lo mojara por completo, estaba sentado en el suelo helado, que aquel día, no le importaba, si el césped estuviera bien cuidado o no, lo único que quería era derramar todos sus sentimientos su tristeza, su coraje, odio, desamor, miedo, cobardía, odio junto con sus lagrimas, que caían rápidamente como la lluvia, que para ese entonces lo había mojado todo, no le importaba nada solo quería ahogarse en ese mar le lagrimas, sufrimientos y sentimientos, pero después de la tormenta viene la calma, en el habría un rayo de luz, que no era precisamente que la lluvia había cesado, si no que sintió unos brazos que lo protegían, que lo abrazaban, no le importaba quien era, pero se sentía protegido, no se sentía solo, cuando volteo a ver quien era, solo fue por muy poco tiempo, ya que esa persona, que no solo le traía paz, calma, su felicidad, también le estaba dando amor, pues sintió los labios de esa persona sobre los suyos, el sabia, que persona le transmitía todos esos sentimientos, era Hermione, su mejor amiga, su "Amor imposible"¿Por qué imposible?...

…..por miedo a que le pasara algo a ella, la alejo, pero ella volvía, no se alejaba… pero porque era tan terca¡Oh desilusión! el era mas terco que ella, el no podía decidir por ella, pero tampoco podía decidir por el, no estaba seguro que era lo que quería pero, sabia que a su lado se sentía feliz, se olvidaba de todo, de Voldemort, de los problemas, de sus sufrimientos…

¿Pero tenía un futuro con ella¿Podría alguna vez, estar junto a ella¿Podría sentirse amado? Ella se lo demostraba, que mas quería, nadie lo había hecho sentir así, no era como lo que "Sintió por Cho Chang", solo fue atracción, pero esto no solo era atracción, todo en ella le gustaba, la amaba, pero que podía hacer, además nunca había amado a nadie, no sabia si la iba a tratar bien, no quería lastimarla, tenia miedo… aun sentía los tibios labios de Hermione sobre su boca, estaba a su merced ella podía hacer "Lo que quisiera con el", era preso de sus labios, pero de que se quejaba, le agradaba besar sus labios, era adicto a sus besos, pues entre mas sabia que eran prohibidos, que no debía mas quería besarlos, pero el sabia que no debía……………

Se separo bruscamente de Hermione -Hermy no- Dijo Harry apenado

-¿Que te pasa?... ¿Porque te niegas al cariño?- Le pregunto Hermione, queriendo una respuesta, aunque sabia que esta no iba ser rápida

-Hermy es que yo- Le contesto vacilante Harry….

-¿A que le temes?- Le pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, ya que este se negaba

-A que te haga daño- Le dijo cortando el contacto visual que había entre los dos, para mirar el lago, que en eso momento le parecía muy "interesante"

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme daño?- Le pregunto como si la respuesta fuera una muy fácil de contestar, como si fuera una burla, pero a lo ultimo se puso seria y le dijo -Yo te amo-

-No empieces por favor- Como si las palabras de Hermione fueran dagas, no quería que ella lo amara, no quería que nadie se preocupara por el, de todas maneras, el iba a morir

-¿No me amas?… solo contéstame eso¿No me amas?, si es así te dejo…-Notaba en sus ojos, y no era por la lluvia, tenían unas cuantas lagrimas, que aun no derramaba, pero eran lagrimas, y el causante de ellas era el, como siempre

-No me lo pongas tan difícil- Queriendo no mirarla a los ojos, menos ahora, no de esa forma

-Solo contéstame esa pregunta- Hartándose de la actitud de Harry, y no pudiendo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran

-Es que…yo… - No podía, no odiar permitirse amar a alguien a costa de la felicidad de esa persona, porque estar con el, era como una navaja de dos filos, ser feliz y amado, y estar agobiado por el ¿Qué va pasar?, por no tener un futuro seguro

-Harry por favor, porque te niegas a sentirte amado, amar a alguien, me duele verte así, no solo te alejas de mi, te estas alejando de todos, nos preocupamos por ti, tu actitud, no eres el mismo- Le dijo a Harry, esta vez no permitiendo que el evadiera su mirada

-Claro que no lo soy, después de saber que mi destino esta marcado, que quieres que haga que me alegre…- Le dijo en tomo muy pesimista y sarcástico a la vez

-Acaso no tienes confianza en ti…eres muy fuerte Harry- Le sonrió ella, casi logrando que el sonriera, pero los remordimientos lo agobiaban…. Su pasado lo agobiaba

-Y si no lo logro- Le dijo Harry inseguro

-No pienses en lo que podría pasar, piensa en lo que pasa, en estos momentos-

-Pues no quisiera saber… lo único de lo que me entero es de mas y mas muertes, ya no lo soporto- Dejando que por primera vez sus sentimientos, sus mas profundos y verdaderos sentimientos salieran a flote

-Déjame ayudarte- Ahora las lagrimas salían, igual que las de el

-Hermy- Este la abrazo, Hermione le correspondió el abrazo, mientras que Harry lloraba y se desahogaba

-Llora Harry, si eso te hace bien pero no te alejes de nosotros, no te alejes de mi- Harry la miro y la beso, algo que nunca hacia, ya que era Hermione la que iniciaba el beso, fue el mejor beso que haya sentido en su vida, siempre le había gustado besarla, pero esta vez, no le importaba nada, o eso creía…

-Que escena es esa Harry, acaso no Te no lo advertí- La fría voz de Voldemort hizo que separaran bruscamente

-Tu, como pudiste- Estaba en Hogwarts, acaso para Voldemort no había imposibles

-Acaso quieres retarme, te dije que no- Mirando con "asco" a Hermione

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes- Estaba tan furioso, nunca Hermione lo había visto así, ni el se había sentido así, solo cuando estaba frente a Voldemort

-A ver si no **AVADA KEDAVRA**- Harry miro una inmensa luz, era la de el hechizo por el cual mas temía Harry que fue a dar a Hermione, quien no puedo hacer nada y callo en los brazos de Harry

-Te amo- Le dijo Hermione débilmente, no sabia como, ni que fue lo que la hizo poder estar "estable" esos segundos.

-Yo también pero no- No pudo hacer nada, Hermione no le respondía, lo que mas le dolía era que sus ultimas palabras fueran para el, el no se las merecía, no era digno de ella, ella merecía a un chico mejor, pero ahora nada de podía hacer pudiste, eres un- Había dejado a Hermione en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, como si aun seguirá viva…

-Eso es para que sepas que cumplo mis advertencias- Le dijo Voldemort al tiempo que alzaba su varita para atacarlo a el, Harry no tenia intenciones de luchar, pero si lo haría seria por Hermione

Al día siguiente, para ser más precisos eran las 6 de la mañana y todos aun estaban dormidos y Harry no tenía un sueño muy placentero

**-**Otra vez-

Se despertó sudando y con un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que Voldemort sea capaz de hacer eso -Bueno eso no lo dudes- Pensaba Harry -pero, otra vez este maldito sueño- Harry resignado se fue a darse un baño para sentirse mejor, después bajo a la sala común, aunque ese día podían ir a Hogsmeade, no tenia deseos de ir… Harry se quedo mirando el fuego de la chimenea, lo que le hizo recordar las noches que hablaba con Sirius, donde le contaba "todo", o algo para que no se sintiera solo, como el se sentía en estos momentos………………Como a las 8 todos estaban preparados para ir a Hogsmeade, el no quería ir, lo que iba desilusionar a Ron y a Hermione

-Pero Harry¿Estas bien?, de verdad no quieres ir, vamos que te pasa, te levantaste muy temprano y al parecer… no me digas que volviste a tener pesadillas- Le decía Ron Harry, tratándolo de convencer para ir Hogsmeade

-Vamos Ron, estoy cansado eso es todo, los entrenamientos me dejaron así- No tenia otra excusa, en eso bajo Hermione en compañía de Marian

-Buenos días¿Están listos¿Te pasa algo Ron¿Estas como enojado? Le pregunto Hermione a Ron, muy desconcertado, normalmente cuando había salida a Hogsmeade Ron se caracterizaba por su buen humor

-Pues que Harry no quiere ir- Le dijo malhumorado, sentándose en el sillón mas grande aun lado de Marian

-Pero… ¿Por qué Harry?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Estoy cansado- Le contesto como si nada Harry

-Vamos Harry, te va ayudar un poco, tienes aquí en Hogwarts, como un mes, te- Le decía Hermione, pero este la interrumpió

-No quiero- Dijo Harry algo molesto

-Vamos, anda-

-Anda Harry, no es lo mismo sin ti- Le dijo Ron, en eso entro Remus

-Harry ya estas listo, solo que hay un problema- Le dijo algo inseguro de decir lo siguiente, bueno de decirle algo a Harry temiendo la "posible" respuesta"

-¿Cuál?- Le pregunto Harry

-Vas a llevar escolta- Le contesto Remus, este esperaba que Harry le hablara con su "dulce voz", pero no fue así

-¿Qué?- Dijo Harry arqueando las cejas y algo molesto y desilusionado... -no te preocupes no pienso ir-

-¿De verdad?- Aliviado de que Harry solo dijera eso

-Si estoy cansado-

-Si cambias de parecer te vamos estar esperando- Le dijo algo desilusionada….

Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda

-Vamos Harry, te va hacer bien- le pregunto Remus después de que se fueran todos

-Remus por favor ya, no quiero- Le contesto exasperado, aunque sabia que ese no era el motivo… ¿Cansancio?... ¿Era buena excusa?...

-¿Qué no quieres?-

-De todas maneras para que me sacas, si voy a ir con escolta- Mirándolo a los ojos, si los ojos mataran, ya estarían en el funeral de Remus

No sabia que contestar -Bueno, es por precaución, ve por favor-

-Yo- No dijo mas, simplemente quería evadir sus preguntas, porque daría en el "clavo"

-¿Por qué no quieres?- Miro los ojos de Harry que reflejaban preocupación -¿Volviste a tener la misma pesadilla?- Le pregunto Remus ¿Acaso era tan predecible?

-Si, siempre es lo mismo, nunca puedo hacer nada...- Poniendo sus manos en su cabello desesperado al tiempo que lo revolvía más de lo que ya estaba

-Bueno, no crees, que eso no es para alejarte de ella si no tus preocupaciones

-Estas diciendo- Dijo Harry entendiendo a Remus, pero este fue más rápido, ya que Harry no sabia que decir

-Si Harry tú subconsciente, te manda tu preocupación como una pesadilla, dime, tú dejarías que algo le pasara-

-No- Dijo Harry seguro

-Entonces, es solo tu miedo, lo que te hace ver eso, inténtalo, que pierdes, acaso ¿No eres un Gryffindor Harry?- Eso dejo a Harry pensando

-Yo… creo, digo si-

Mientras que con los chicos

-Estoy preocupada, sabes como es Ron, prefiere estar solo a contarnos la verdad- Decía Hermione algo triste y enojada

-Si y es un terco- Dijo Ron cruzando se de brazos

-Pero que podemos hacer, lo escucharon- Dijo hundiendo los hombros y suspirando…………En eso, alguien llega de "sorpresa", a las espaldas de los chicos

-Si van a decir esas cosas de mi mejor me quedo- Dijo Harry en forma de burla

-Harry- Dijo Hermione muy contenta y va a abrazarlo

-Hermy ya-

-Marian estas viendo el ejemplo de un abrazo de mi madre- Decía Ron, mientras que Hermione se separa muy avergonzada, aunque no se sabia quien estaba mas ruborizado, si Harry o ella…. En eso Marian comenzó a reírse

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Ron ansioso por irse

-Por supuesto- Dijo Harry tratando de despejar su mente

Minutos después ya estaban en Hogsmeade, Mairan estaba asombrada, nunca había estado ahí

-Es precioso- Sin dejar de mirar, parecía un reloj de esos que tenían péndulo, porque movía su cabeza de "allá para acá"

-En este lugar no veras a ningún muggle, es uno de los pueblos "No muggles" de toda Gran Bretaña- Dijo ella con superioridad y sabiduría, algo digno de ella

-Lo sabemos- Dijeron Ron y Harry a coro

-Ronald Weasley y Harry James Potter me las van a pagar- Dijo Hermione arqueado las cejas, amenazándolos, Marian no paraba de reírse al ver a su amiga reprender a sus amigos como si fueran niños, aunque lo parecieran -No te burles- Le dijo Hermione mirando a Marian con las cejas arqueadas

-Es que Ja ja ja, a donde vamos- Pregunto ella saliéndose por la tangente, cosa que Hermione ya no le importo, estaba Harry a su lado, que mas podía pedir

-¡A Honeydukes!- Dijo Ron

Se dirigieron hacia allá… Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hog­warts. La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa tré­mulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocola­tes diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Ron. En otra pa­red había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle _droobles_, que hacía los mejores globos "Podía llenar una habitación de glo­bos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar", la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta "¡Quema a tus amigos con el aliento!"; ratones de helado "¡Oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!"; crema de menta en forma de sapo "¡Realmente saltan en el estómago!"; frági­les plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban. Harry se apretujó entre una multitud de chicos de sex­to, y vio un letrero colgado en el rincón más apartado de la tienda "Sabores insólitos"

-Es increíble, tantas cosas- Compraron muchas cosas, pero Ron quería guardar algo para ir a Zonko "La tienda de artículos de bromas" -Lo bueno es que mire lo que compraste-

¿De verdad?- fingiendo tristeza -Pero no sabes que se confunde con lo que compre en Honeydukes- Pensaba Ron de forma "malévola"-

En eso para mala suerte de Harry apareció la odiosa de Cho Chang

-Harry hola- Corre a abrazarlo

-Hola Cho- Por mas que quería quitársela ella mas se encimaba

-No querías verme-

-Eh bueno- No dijo mas Harry -Pues es obvio que no- Pensó Harry resignado

-Ah hola Ron hola Hermione, hola soy Cho Chang y tu- Le mandaba una mirada algo inferior

-Marian Evans- Le dijo valiéndole lo que ella le dijera o las miradas que le echaba

-¿Evans¿Eres algo de Harry?- Harry le hizo señas de que dijera que no

-No- Se sintió feliz de mentirle, no mas la miro y no le callo nada bien

-Ah- No creyéndose lo ultimo -¿A dónde se dirigen?- Cambiando su rostro a uno que denotaba "felicidad" y una sonrisa muy falsa

-NOSOTROS a "Las tres escobas"- Dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en "Nosotros"

-Yo también iba para allá- Como si fuera una casualidad del destino (Házmelo saber)

-Me disculpan, se me callo algo adelántense- Cho se quería quedar pero Marian la jala

-Creo que debemos conocernos mas no crees- Sonrió para sus adentros (Eso es Marian)

-Si- Dijo ella molesta, pero le sonrió….su plan había salido mal

-Harry- Hermione se había quedado a ayudar a Harry

-Es insoportable, por más que le digo que me deje- Dijo Harry arto de la actitud de Cho

-Va seguir así, quien sabe hasta cuando- Dijo Hermione resignada, conociendo Cho, era capaz de lo que sea

-¿Me harías un favor?- Mirando con carita de perro regañado

-Si cual- Sin pensar en que era ese "dichoso" favor

-¿Fingirías se mi novia solo por ahora?, para que me deje en paz por favor-

-Eh bueno- Esta no se la pensó dos veces -Por lo menos de mentiras soy su novia- Pensaba Hermione mientras se dirigían a "Las tres escobas" -No crees que para que se lo crea debemos- El le entendió y la tomo de la mano, aunque fuera de mentiras, se sentía muy bien así

-Hola chicos- Marian y Ron los miraban asombrados, pero luego de que Harry le dijera con señas a Ron, quien duro para entenderlo, pero lo hizo

-Hola chicos, porque duraron tanto- Dijo Ron con una cara picara

-Si chicos porque- Dijo Marian de manera perspicaz

-A caso no puedo estar con mí- Iba decir Harry, pero Cho lo interrumpió

-Harry y que has hecho- Mirándolo muy de cerca, como si quisiera ver a través de el

-Nada importante-

-Pues para mi si lo será- Hermione aunque fuera de mentiras no podía dejar las cosas así, por lo que abrazo a Harry, quien se ruborizo pero le correspondió en abrazo, mientras que Cho los miraba con cara de "Eh" -¿Ustedes?-…

-Nosotros que- Pregunto Harry mirando a Cho, se sentía tan extraño, no le desagradaba nada estar así con Hermione, pero sentía mariposas en su estomago

-¿Son, son algo?-

-Pues tú que crees, después de las lindas palabras que le dijiste me di cuenta- Le decía Harry, si saber que agregar al final

-De que-

-A caso no es obvio- Hermione dijo muy contenta de estarla poniendo en su lugar

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-…

-Porque, yo deje las cosas muy claras o no, además nunca paso nada, ni llegara a pasar- Le dijo Harry ya arto por la actitud de Cho

-Ustedes estar fingiendo, los estaba viendo y no se comportaban como pareja, además era como si tu Harry la evitaras- Le dijo Cho entre segura y no de si misma

-Era porque estábamos enojados, pero me di cuenta que fui un tonto y- Aunque eso fuera mentira, quería no fuera así, quería estar a su lado, amarla…

-Demuéstramelo- Le dijo Cho sabiendo que no se iba atrever, sabía como era

-Si es lo que quieres- Tomo la cara de Hermione con ambas manos y la beso, fue un beso fingido, pero algo les pasaba que sus besos dejaban de importar si eran de verdad o por un simple juego, al final era un beso, donde se demostraban todo el amor que no podían demostrarse………………

-Hermione, Harry chicos ya, Cho se fue hace tres minutos- Les dijo Ron riéndose de ellos, ambos se separaron muy ruborizados) ¿De dónde se les ocurrió eso?

-Fue a Harry- Dijo Hermione algo avergonzada, pero orgullosa de si misma

-Toma- Le dice Marian mientras le da una servilleta a Harry, mientras le señalaba el labio, Harry se limpio y noto que traía algo del labial de Hermione- y que van a hacer cuando se de cuenta-

-Me da igual lo que haga- Cohonestaron ambos al unísono

-Y como van a desmentir este chisme- Les volvió a preguntar Marian

¿Chisme?- Preguntaron ellos desconcertados

-Harry casi un salón entero estaba aquí, entre ellas Parvati y Lavender- Les dijo Ron con una sonrisa (Están perdidos)

-Hay dios- Dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos en su cara algo angustiada

-¿Quieren algo?- Era Mademe Rosmerta, quien miraba significativamente a Harry -Pero si eres Harry Potter, no me digas que tienes novia-

-Eh si, eso ya lo Se- Dijo Harry todo ruborizado

-Y ustedes- A Marian y Ron -Son novios-

-¡No! claro que no, bueno adiós- Dijeron ambos Ruborizados, en eso entro Luna

-Hola Ron como estas- (Le da un abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla -Hola chicos-

-Hola- Dijo Ron algo ruborizado

-¿Es verdad?- Pregunto la rubia

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué Hermione y Harry son novios?-

-Si- Hermione y Harry le mandaron una mirada asesina

-Felicidades, a perdón soy Luna Lovegood- Le dijo a Marian

-No te preocupes…..Marian Evans-

¿Eres la novia de Ron

-No- Muy ruborizada, y aunque no sabia porque, estaba triste

-Ah, me tengo que ir… - Luna se va y ellos se la pasaron un rato platicando, pero notaron que ya era tarde, por lo que tenían que regresar a Hogwarts

-Tenemos que regresar-Dijo Ron muy a gusto cargando sus compras de zooko

- Perdona, no pensé que se saliera de control- Le decía Harry a Hermione muy apenado

-No importa por lo menos ya no te sigue- Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole –Al fin de cuentas, nadie sale con nadie- Pensó Hermione triste

-Tienes razón, pero creo que alguien debe pagar una apuesta- Mirándola significativamente

-Si, pero no soy la única eh…- Le dijo Hermione

Después de que llegaron a Hogwarts, se dirigieron a la sala común, donde ya estaban todos y comenzaron a felicitar a Hermione y a Harry

-Felicidades chicos, no nos lo creíamos- Se acerco Lavender, quien abrazo efusivamente a Hermione

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Hermione desconcertada

-Vamos no se hagan, que son novios- Le contesto Parvati de igual manera que Lavender

-Eh nosotros, bueno- Sin saber que decir

-No lo nieguen nosotros los vimos hasta Colin les tomo una foto, verdad Colin Le dijo Ginny a Colin de una forma muy tierna

-Si Ginny, aquí tienen- Hermione y Harry no sabían que hacer, como decirles que todo fue mentira y que todo ese enredo solo eran unos pequeños malentendidos, sabían que con el paso del tiempo se les olvidaría

-Nosotros fuimos testigos- Agrego Marian

-**Si es verdad- **"Grito" Ron

**-**Ron- Le reprocho Harry

**-**Te enojas porque digo la verdad- Le pregunto a Harry

-Lo bueno es que pusieron en su lugar a esa facilota de Chang, bien hecho Hermione, y tu Harry mil veces esta mejor Hermione que Chang- Dijo Parvati

-Si mil veces, ella que era lo que hacia- Agrego Lavender muy contenta

-Andar con un andar con otro, pero no lo logro con Harry- Le contesto Parvati a Lavender como si fuera el "chisme del año"

-Saliste invicto, hasta que te dijo tu hermanada Parvati- Le dijo Dean en forma picara

-Escucho a Chang decirle el curso anterior que te traía como su cobija- Dijo Lavender mirando a Harry

-De verdad, que yo sepa era ella y no yo- Harry rió para sus adentros, por lo menos ella ya era "Pasado" ahora tenían que pesar en el presente y porque no futuro, ese futuro podría ser Hermione, apenas el lo sabia

**CONTINUARA?**

**MELINA**


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: CUMPLIENDO CON UNA APUESTA

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este cap**

**Espero que puedan esperar un poquito, publicare lo mas rapido que pueda, pero estoy en examenes y quiero salir bien, porque de ahi depende mi futoro, ya estoy en la universidad y no es lo mismo que cuando estaba en la prepa xd... pero tratare de dejar algo si es que puedo, claro esta uu, espero que este cap les suelte una que otra carcajada...**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**CUMPLIENDO CON UNA APUESTA**

Luego que todos fueron a comer Harry saco su escoba y se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, traía su Saeta de fuego, aunque tuvo algunas dificultades, pues muchos les preguntaban a donde iba

-Le quiero dar mantenimiento a mi escoba, hace que no le doy, esta algo maltratada- Mintiendo a todos los que se le cruzaban en su camino se fue al campo de quidditch, donde Hermione lo esperaba -¿Estas lista?-

-Creo, pero no se- Dijo Hermione no muy segura

-A demás se suponía que querías entrar al equipo o me equivoco- Le dijo Harry en un tono serio y a la vez molesto

-Si pero no así-

-No te quejes y sube- La subió primero a ella y luego el, les fue algo difícil pero pudieron, Harry puso una mano en la escoba lo que provoco que Hermione estuviera rodeada por sus brazos… Harry noto el nerviosismo de ella y quiso probarla, debería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar, quería estar en el equipo, pues esta era como una prueba, comenzó a ir cada vez mas rápido y a dar algunas cuantas piruetas, lo que provocaba que Hermione gritara

-**HARRY POR FAVOR AAAAAH HARRY DETENTE POR FAVOR**- Casi le gritaba en el oído

-No es para tanto, solo espera a acostumbrarte- Trataba de evitar dejar de sacar una risa, ya que sabia que se esperaba si lo hiciera, si con esos gritos era por estar asustada, no la queria ver enojada

**-ACOSTUMBRARME, QUIERES QUE ME ACOSTUMBRE, ESTAS LOCO, SI YO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA- **Grito Hermione con mucho sarcasmo, además de que traía el cabello todo revuelto y le gritaba como loca

-Loco, pero no soy el que se subió, a mi me gusta estar aquí, tu te subiste sin querer

-**PUES BAJAME-**

-Eso quieres- Bajo en picada y fue directo al lago

-**SUBE, SUBE, YA AAHHHHH**- Harry subió rápidamente -No vuelvas a hacerme eso- Dijo ella con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones

-Solo hice lo que me pediste- Dijo con un tono angelical, de alguien que no rompe ni un plato

-**NO ME HAGAS CASO AAAAAAHHHH-**

**-**No exageres-

Pasados unos cuantos minutos Hermione estaba más calmada

-Si no soportas esto, entonces en el equipo…. Así esta mejor, vez no es tan malo, solo tienes que acostumbrarte-

-Es divertido- Le dijo ella a Harry –Y romántico- Pensó, estaba sola con el, y eso era mucho

-Más en un partido-

-Dirás más peligroso-

-¿Peligroso?-

-Si cada partido terminas en la enfermería-

-¿Estas insinuando que soy malo?- fingiendo estar ofendido (Aunque ella lo dijo, pero es verdad, siempre acaba en la enfermería, porque será, acaso le gusta la enfermera)

-No, claro que no, solo que-

-Termino en la enfermería porque siempre hay-

-Porque cada día hay alguien que quiera hacerte algo o que sabe que adoras estar en ella- Comenzaron a reírse por su comentario (Vuelvo a decir¿Cual será la razón?)

-Hermy- Dijo el pelinegro arqueando las cejas

-Es la verdad no hay curso que no entres en la enfermería, si este año no vas seria un milagro-

-Mira como me rió ja ja ja- Con sarcasmo…

Estaban parados arriba del lago, donde notaron que ya era tarde, pues miraron el atardecer juntos

-Que hermoso- Dijo Hermione

-Eh si- El atardecer era hermoso, nunca pensaron que se vería así, además en el lugar donde estaban se podía apreciar mejor -Cuantos atardeceres veré contigo, espero que sean muchos- Pensaba el chico

-Cuando podremos ver un atardecer juntos, sin todos esos problemas, sin todo ese peso que cargas encima- Pensaba la chica mirando el atardecer y cierto pelinegro que tenia sus brazos alrededor de ella, no era el un abrazo en toda su regla, pero para ella si lo era, no importaba que Harry solo estaba así por estar ayudándola con sus lecciones de vuelo, pero la idea de tenerlo así, le era muy grata

-Creo que tenemos que irnos-

-Porque si estaba tan bien así, a tu lado- Penso la castaña -Bueno, es tarde verdad, pero si me vas a ayudar con lo de los entrenamientos, pero si no quedo- La castaña estaba algo desanimada

-Eres buena, se que vas a poder- Le sonrio el pelinegro

-Bueno eso espero- Mas contenta y algo ruborizada por el comentario de Harry… descendieron y bajaron de la escoba y si alguien preguntaba, era ahí donde le sacaba jugo a ser "Premio anual" -Teníamos que hacer algo como "Premios anuales que somos"- Le decían a una alumna de sexto de Gryffindor -Bueno alguien tiene que cumplir su parte no- Le decía Hermione a Harry

-Ya lo se… pero primero vamos a comer, me muero de hambre- Le dijo Harry

-Bueno- Se fueron a comer y muchos que también se encontraban ahí, en el "Gran comedor", les mandaban muchas miradas asesinas, las chicas a Hermione y los chicos a Harry, ellos no sabían porque, pero una carta que le llego a Hermione lo confirmo todo -¿Qué es esto?- Agarro la carta y la leyó -¿Qué?, pero-

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta Harry a Hermione, ya que se miraba molesta

-Ten- Le da la carta, algo enojada

-Bueno- Harry toma la carta de Hermione y comienza a leerla

**Hermione**

**Te lo advertimos, será mejor que te alejes de el, si no pararas las consecuencias…**

**Atte.: tus rivales**

-Pero, no es verdad- Dijo Harry algo molesto

-Pues parece que tus admiradoras no creen eso- Algo enojada -Harry debes de hacer algo, si no va a pasar como en cuarto, pero ahora se supone que hay "Evidencias"- (La foto de Colin)

-A ver que se me ocurre, pero no te enojes, tu me quisiste ayudar, acaso no fue tu idea-

-Pues si no quieres hacer nada, pues bien, así tus admiradoras van a estar mejor de ti y tu vas a poder entrenar no- Se fue enojada, fingiendo que era porque no quería que pasara eso, pero ella quería que en verdad fueran algo, y no que no sabían que eran, pues su amistad ya no era igual, Harry ya no era el mismo que siempre le pedía ayuda, no le contaba sus problemas estaba muy cambiado

-Hermy espera, Hermione espera-

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Hermione de una manera cortante mientras se dirigía a la torre Gryffindor -"Los leones son los mejores"- La Dama Gorda los dejo entrar, mientras que Hermione se dirigía a su habitación sin querer hablar con Harry

Harry tomo el brazo de Hermione impidiendo que esta se fuera a su habitación, y le dijo eso algo nervioso y preocupado -De verdad no era mi intención-

-Ve con tus "Admiradoras"- Le dijo Hermione, haciendo énfasis en admiradoras

-No… tengo que cumplir mi parte de la apuesta-

-Pero tu supiste lo de-

-Pero esto es como parte de mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con Cho- Le dijo Harry

-Bueno, solo voy por las cosas- Dijo mas calmara y sonriente….Entro a su cuarto y con cuidado, tomo lo necesario

-Pero hazme un favor…no se lo digas a nadie eh- Le dijo el pelinegro en susurro y algo ruborizado

-De acuerdo- Hermione empezó a ayudarle con a tejer, pero Harry no sabia nada, por lo que tenían que empezar desde el principio -Primero se toma así… no así no- Harry no entendía nada de esto -Vas a arruinar eso, no es así Harry-

-Que quieres que haga si en mi vida había hecho esto- Dijo Harry con el seño fruncido

-Esta bien, comenzaremos por lo básico- Dijo Hermione con un gran suspiro

-¿Quién te enseño?- Le pregunto Harry mientras ella sacaba el material y lo preparaba

-Mi abuela, casi no la veo pues mi mama y ella la última vez que se vieron discutieron- Dijo Hermiona algo triste, mientras dejaba el material listo

-Ah, lo siento- Dijo algo apenado el

-Pero creo que las cosas ya están mejor, espero que para navidad pueda venir- Dijo ella embozando una gran sonrisa lo que ocasiono que Harry sonriera además de quedársele mirando como embobado

Este solo movió su cabeza para despejarse de esas ideas y siguió hablándole

-De tu familia quien mas aparte de tus padres sabe que eres bruja-

-Mi abuela, pues creo que un tío lo era, y la verdad no se… y creo que los padres de Marian- Le dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensando

-Y ellos saben sobre Voldemort- Le pregunto el pelinegro con cierto temor

-Creo… sabes le conté a mi abuela que te conozco y le gustaría conocerte- Ella le sonrió y este se ruborizo al máximo, conocer a la familia de Hermione era mucho para el, conocia a los padres de Hermione, pero no era muy frecuente que les hablara, por obvias razones

-De verdad- Dijo Harry algo ruborizado, porque nunca había visto a ningún familiar de Hermione, solo había visto a su mama el día que la recogieron, pero nada más

-Vamos Harry, tenemos que avanzar, si seguimos así vamos a durar hasta mañana- Le dijo Hermione, notando como estaba Harry, lo conocia, sabia que como se sentia con esa noticia, y no esperaba mucho de eso

-Pero no se deben de enterar, sobretodo Ron eh, sabes como es-

-Si esta bien, pero- Mientras ayudaba a "Tejer" a Harry, o hacia el intento -Metelo aquí- Por mas que le decía como hacerlo no entendía

-De acuerdo- Mirando lo que hacia Hermione con cara de Oo, entre curiosidad y horror –Mira en lo que me he metido- Penso el chico mientras tenia sus manos ocupadas intentando hacer lo que Hermione hacia

-Mas rápido Harry-

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos

-Que están haciendo, de que no quieren que nos enteremos- Dijo Ron, quien estaba en las escaleras, escuchando lo que sus amigos hacían

-No se, pero no creen que- Dijo Dean con curiosidad y malicia

-Ese Harry se lo tenía bien escondido- Dijo Seamus con tono pícaro

-No sean malpensados- Dijo Neville, todos lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas

-¿Y tu que haces aquí- Dijo Ron

-Bueno pues, quiero ver que se equivocan-

-Pero como se atreven, que tal si los ven-

Mientras que con Harry y Hermione

-Harry así no, se más lento, es por acá, Harry no- Mirando el desastre que estaba haciendo Harry, ni en la primera vez que ella lo intento le había salido esa maraña de hijo, ahora sabia en que se podía entretener su gato

-Primero me dices que así y luego que mas lento-

-Bueno ya- Dijo Hermione exasperada….Harry sin querer le pico un dedo con la aguja Harry

-aahhh- Hermione dio un suspiro por el dolor

-Hermy yo- Dijo el pelinegro apenado, mirando como la castaña se llevaba el dedo a su boca por el dolor, lo que hizo que se ruborizara

-**LOS CACHAMOS- **Dijeron Ron, Seamus y Dean…Hermione Y Harry se les quedaron mirando algo desconcertados.

**-¿Qué?- **Dijo Hermione desconcertada

-Ni modo, soportar las burlas de Ron y para acabarla de todos estos- Pensó Harry resignado dando un bufido que solo el pudo escuchar

-Pero que no estaban ustedes, los escuchamos- Dijo Ron a la defensiva

-¿Escucharnos?- Les pregunto Hermione

-No se haban, le decías a Harry "Mas rápido" y luego "Mas despacio" y que era eso de Harry aaahhh- Les dijo Dean en tono pícaro

-**QUE HARRY ME PICO EL DEDO CON ESTO, SE ME HABÍA CAÍDO Y ME LO DIO, PERO USTEDES, SON UNOS MALPENSADOS, SE LO CREÍ A SEAMUS Y A DEAN PERO DE TI RON-**

-Oye- Dijeron Dean y Seamus al unísono, pero al ver a Hermione tan enojada, se quedaron callados, era peor que Harry

-**CÁLLENSE…SON UNOS CERDOS**- Los chicos estaban asustados, si le temían a Harry cuando mostraba "Su lindo carácter y su voz angelical" la de ella era igual o peor

-**QUE LES HIZO PENSAR ESO, QUE ELLA Y YO- **Les pregunto Harry levantándose y alzando su voz

-Pues son novios- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-**ES POR ESO- **Dijo la castaña alzando los brazos

-Entonces porque- Dijo Seamus sin entender

-**ES QUE, ELLA Y YO NO SOMOS NADA- **Arto que todos malinterpretaran las cosas, solo eran amigos y nada mas, "No había nada entre ellos", ni el se lo creía, pero así tenia que ser

-Terminaron tan rápido-Les pregunto Dean muy sorprendido

-**TODO FUE PLANEADO PARA QUE CHO DEJARA A HARRY- **Dijo ella molesta

En eso intervino Neville, quien había bajado después de los chicos -Pero y la foto, además se llevan demasiado bien diría yo-

-Y muchos- Dijo Seamus

-**ACASO NO PUEDO LLEVARME BIEN CON MI AMIGA- **Le dijo Harry apunto de explotar

-Pero Ron no se lleva así con ella- Se defendió Seamus

-**PORQUE RON ES UN MALPENSADO, COMO SE ATREVIERON, SON UNOS CERDOS, AAHH**- Dijo la castaña mientras entraba Ginny acompañada de Marian

-Chicos porque el escándalo- Dijo la Marian, quien estaba mirando de izquierda a derecha, de lado derecho estaban Harry y Hermione con un semblante de enojo y del otro los tres chicos con un semblante de miedo en su rostro, mientras que Neville estaba en medio con los hombros hundidos

-Si que pasa Hermione- Dijo la pelirroja a Hermione

-**PASA, QUE TU HERMANO Y ESTOS DOS SON UNOS MALPENSADOS, CREYERON QUE HARRY Y YO ESTÁBAMOS, BUENO**- Quien aun seguía bastante enojada

(Y quien no)

**-Estaban que- **Dijo la pelirroja al no terminar la frase Hermione

-Malinterpretamos las cosas, pensamos que ellos estaban teniendo- Le dijo Seamus a Marian y a Ginny

**GINNY:** **Pero porque pensaron eso**

**DEAN:** Que pensarías con "Mas rápido" "Mas lento" "Harry ahh"

-**SE PUEDE HACER MUCHAS COSAS, PERO SON UNOS MALPENSADOS, NO LO CREÍA DE TI RON… ADEMÁS TU CREES QUE ELLOS SI QUISIERAN HACER ESO, LO HICIERAN AQUÍ DONDE TODOS LOS DESCUBRIERAN**- Dijo Ginny algo molesta, Harry y Hermione se ruborizaron por ese comentario, como diciendo con su cara "No nos ayudes Ginny"

-Creo que hay que tener cuidado con lo que hablamos, pues se pueden malinterpretar- Se va a la habitación de las chicas, mirando severamente a Ron

-Por cierto que hacían- Le pregunto con curiosidad Ron

-**AUN SIGO ENOJADA, CON TODOS, EH- **Dijo Hermione dándoles al espalda cruzada de brazos……..Ron y los chicos se van resignados

-Fue peor, de lo que pensaba- Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y miraba el intento que hizo al tejer

-**Como se atrevieron- **Dijo ella mientras se sentaba, aun seguía enojada

-Vamos ya paso- Tratando de calmarla-

-Ahh, son unos-

-Tranquilízate Hermione-

-**COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA, COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO-**

-Pues ya se soluciono todo, no es lo que querías, todo- Ese todo se refería a que ya no tenia que andar soportando las amenazas de todas esas chicas que andaban detrás de Harry, aunque no les hiciera caso

-Tienes razón- Le sonrio sin ganas -Tus admiradoras van a estar mas tranquilas- Harry no dijo nada, simplemente miraba para otro lado, hasta que escucho un quejido

-Aun te duele- Le indicaba el dedo

-No es nada- Harry saco algo de su bolsa, era el pañuelo que le había prestado

-Se me había olvidado dártelo, gracias- Le puso el pañuelo en el dedo

-Gracias- Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaron con el solo contacto de sus manos con las de el -Por lo menos fue divertido… no crees-

-Si, pero si me pusieras calificación, seria de cero- Dijo Harry resignado

-Pues para ser tu primera vez no estuviste tan mal-

-Cuidado con lo que dice señorita Granger, ya sabes las paredes oyen-

(Se entiende, con lo que dijo Hermione "Tu primera vez", pues con lo que salieron Ron y los demás no seria raro)

-Tienes razón, las paredes oyen, pero de verdad esta bien- Tomaba lo que seria un intento de bufanda -Solo con unos cuantos arreglos y estará lista- Le decía Hermione

-Eso espero-

-Hace que no veíamos a Arabella Figg verdad, fue muy raro que se aya alejado, sabes porque razones-

-No la verdad no, sabes que casi no me cuentan nada- Dijo Harry resignado

-Será por algo… creo que será mejor dejar eso de las apuestas para otra ocasión no crees- Le sonrio Hermione para calmarlo y hacerlo olvidar

-Creo que si, aunque fue divertido, nos trajo algo de problemas- Dijo Harry con tono divertido

-Si aunque nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo malpensados que sean los chicos, espero que no seas igual que ellos- Arqueo la ceja, lo cual significaba problemas para Harry "Ella estaba enojada o podría enojarse" y cuando se enojaba no salía nada bueno o simplemente el decía algo que lo perjudicaba

(Una imprudencia, o que habla de mas)

**-**Claro que no, sabes como son Seamus y Dean, además Ron es algo…- Sin saber que decir

-Despistado seria la palabra… y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió- Dijo ella suspirando

-Bueno si tú lo dices-

-Sabes, fue un día muy divertido tú que crees- Le dijo Hermione

-Claro, además sabiendo que es el único sábado libre que voy a tener- Decía el pelinegro mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza

-De verdad, no crees que vaya ser algo pesado, con todas las clases y los entrenamientos, el quidditch- Le dijo una preocupada Hermione

-No además, los entrenamientos son mucho más importantes que eso-

-Bueno si pero es algo pesado- Dijo muy seguro Hermione, sabia cuando era el limite en algo y esto lo tenia

-Lo se pero es algo que tengo que hacer, no hay marcha atrás, además así aprendo mas-

-Bueno es una ventaja, ya que estamos hablando de quidditch, no sabes cuando van a ser los entrenamientos, ya sabes que quiero entrar- Le pregunto Hermione, no sabiendo cuando fue que le empezó a llamar la atención en quidditch

-Aun no me han dicho nada, sabes Marian quiere entrar en el equipo- Le dijo Harry

-De verdad- Le pregunto Harry, Marian no le había dicho nada

-Si y quiere ser cazadora-

-Ah-

-Estaría bien que estuvieran pero no vayas a defraudarme pues sabes lo que pensarían los chicos y aunque lo hagas bien o mal-

-Decirte que- Le pregunro con curiosidad Hermione

-Que solo te metí por que eres mi amiga-

-Pero no, les voy a demostrar que no solo soy buena en el estudio, si no en otras cosas- Se paro y apretó los puños y comenzó a moverse como si fuera a correr o hacer algún deporte, "Con mucha energía"

-Pues con esa actitud, es un punto para entrar en el equipo, si no confías en ti, como te vas a poder subirte en la escoba- Con algo de risa por la actitud de Hermione

-Je je je- Algo ruborizada, se volvió a sentar, se quedaron en silencio por un rato y Hermione hablo- Oye, Harry- Pero no le contestaba -Harry-

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Voldemort, últimamente no ha hecho nada, que planeara- Pensaba el chico absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que Hermione le hablaba

-**HARRY-**

Hermione saco de sus pensamientos a Harry -Eh que, lo ciento, me decías-

-Nada, solo que no me contestabas¿Qué te pasa?-

-Eh nada- Hermione arqueo la ceja, y no por miedo le contesto

(Si como no)

-Te conozco¿Qué te pasa?-

(Si lo conociera sabría que le pasara no, que cosas verdad, solo lo dice para quedar bien, es una convenciera, solo lo hace para sacarle la verdad)

**-**Es que me pregunto porque Voldemort no ha hecho nada, no es que quiera que haga algo pero, es muy extraño- Le dijo "el chico que vivió" a Hermione de una forma seria

-Tienes razón, crees que planee algo- Dijo Hermione preocupada

-Para serte sincero no lo se, solo estoy preocupado- Le dijo Harry, ella supo que el estaba siendo sincero

-¿Crees que Remus y los demás lo sepan?-

-Lo dudo, no se ven preocupados, además, debe ser muy secreto, pues siempre que el hace algo, la cicatriz me duele, o tengo esas visiones pero ahora, nada, además de que el quería que yo me enterara…- Le dijo Harry así como así

-Bueno pero, y si le preguntas a Remus-

-Jaja…Dudo que me quiera decir algo-

-Si lo intentas- Le insistió Hermione

-Van a salir con eso de "Luego", y ese luego nunca llega, o eres muy joven como para saberlo-

-Pues en parte no es bueno de enterarse de algunas cosas, pero tienes derecho de saber la verdad-

(Si y quiere que se las diga a ella, que metiche verdad)

**-**Voy a intentarlo, pero no se si funcione- Le dijo Harry a Hermione

-Si lo intentas…-

-Apenas una semana de clases, muy entretenida verdad- Dijo Harry para cambiar de tema

-Si, mas la clase de D.C.A.O.- Dijo la castaña recordando la clase

-Y pociones ja ja ja ja- Dijo en todo divertido

-Harry, aunque tienes razón, ese cambio en Snape fue increíble- Dijo la castaña aun sin creérselo

-¿Qué crees que sea?-

-O tanto golpe le afecto o ya no quiere que lo sigas tratando de "Conejillo de indias"-

-Ja ja ja ja mejor dicho de "Snapesillo de indias"-

(Se me ocurrió porque, en la película de Shek 2, Burro se dice Burrillo de indias y pensé que podría ponerlo, además que diferencia hay entre el Burro y Snape, pare ser sincera mucha y prefiero a el burro)

**-**Ja ja ja ja Harry ja ja ja si los chicos se enteran ja ja ja ja-

-Que como le dije a Remus estoy sacando a flote mi lado cómico-

-**JA JA JA JA- **Hermione no paraba de reírse

-Vamos ya Hermione, no es para tanto-

-**QUE NO ES PARA TANTO JA JA JA JA**- Mientras Hermione seguía riéndose por lo de "Snapesillo de indias"

-Quieres reírte, bueno y que tal Remus, entonces el también, es mi "Remusillo de indias"-

(Pobre de Remus, Snape se lo merecía, no el)

**-JA JA JA HARRY YA JA JA JA-**

-Bueno, aun quieres reírte- La agarro de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago

-**HA…….RRY, YA JA JA JA JA, HAAAA…RRRRY**- Harry seguía haciéndole cosquillas y ella trataba se safarse pero no podía, lo que causo que ambos se cayeran al suelo, Harry encima de ella- Eh yo- Respirando profundamente por tanto reírse

-Yo… lo siento- Se quedaron así por mucho raro, cuando algo los impulso y se besaron, fue un beso tierno, sin importarles nada, que cada vez se hacia mas apasionado…pero el remordimiento de Harry y lo que acababa de pasar, todos esos malentendidos, hicieron que pararan -En yo lo siento… se paro-

-No importa… por lo menos nadie nos miro, ni cuando nos caímos, si no, ya sabes- Tratando de calmar la tensión que había entre los dos -Si por oír algo malinterpretaron las cosas, ahora con esto-

(Quien no malinterpretaría las cosas, y no necesaria mente alguien que sea malpensado)

**-**Creo que ya es tarde buenas noches- Hermione se despide de el con un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches- Le dijo Harry a Hermione, mientras miraba como ella subía las escaleras para irse a su habitación -Seguiré en consejo de Remus o no, sea solo mi subconsciente que me hace soñar eso- Pensaba el chico…..Después de un día de muchos malentendidos y emociones Harry se fue a dormir, pues sabía que no tendría un día así en mucho tiempo

**CONTINUARA(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)(nn)**


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: BUSCANDO PAREJA

**Aquí les dejo este cap, espero que sea de su agrado, y disculpen si tarde mucho, gracias a los que se molestaron en dejar mensaje, ahora si, a lo que voy:**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**BUSCANDO PAREJA**

Al día siguiente, Ron les pidió disculpas a Harry y a Hermione igual que los chicos, aunque le tenían que sacar provecho a esto, pero no podían exigirles mucho

-De verdad lo sentimos, que podemos hacer por ustedes- Decía Dean mirando a Harry con cara de cachorro a medio morir

-Vamos chicos díganoslo que- Continuo Seamus igual que Dean pero este mirando a Hermione

-Chicos no nos ignoren- Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione y a Harry

-Ya chicos cállense- Les dijo Hermione algo molesta

-Anda perdónanos Hermione, no fue nuestra intención- Le decía Ron a Hermione, mientras la jalaba de su túnica

-Esta bien, pero no quiero que metan sus narices, donde no le importa, nada de "Nosotros pensamos", nada de nosotros oímos, lavence bien los odios o si no- Dijo Hermione algo exasperado dando un gran bufido mientras les apuntaba con la varita, como si fuera su mamá

-Si- Dijeron los tres al unísono, como si fueran soldados siguiendo la orden de su general

-Bueno ya le pidieron disculpas a ella- Dijo Harry muy contento

-Si ¿Y?- Le pregunto Ron a Harry

¿Cómo que, que?, ustedes no solo pensaron mal de ella, si no de mi- Dijo Harry fingiendo estar ofendido

-Vamos tu nos entiendes Harry- Dijo Dean como si tuvieran ganado todo

-Pues no era para que pensaran así, acaso yo les he dicho algo a ustedes- Fingiendo estar enojado

-Vamos Harry- Le continuo Seamus creyendo que todo seria una broma

-Vamos a donde, nada- Les dijo Harry siguiendo fingir sentirse ofendido

-Pero Harry, eres peor que Hermione- Le dijo Ron, esto hizo que el se enojara mas, y Hermione le siguiera

-Oye- Se enojo

-Ya esta bien, pero Harry- Le dijo Ron

-Nada de peros- Les dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, esta estaba que no se la apuntaba, si el seguía no iba soportar soltar una carcajada

-Bueno que quieres que hagamos- Dijo Ron dándose por vencido

-¿Qué será bueno?- Pensando en algo que realmente los haría escarmentar por lo que hicieron

-Un duelo- Dijo Seamus, pero Ron abrió los ojos como platos sabiendo que no seria una buena idea

-Esta loco un duelo, solo es- Alzando la voz, ya que eso seria un suicidio si competían contra Harry, porque sabia de los entrenamientos extras que tenia este

-Es buena idea- Dijo Dean a la propuesta de Seamus

-No se los recomido- Dijo Hermione

-No un duelo no- Les dijo Harry

-Yo quiero un duelo- Dijo Dean como niño pequeño

-Y yo digo que no- Le dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse

-¿Miedo?-

-No- Dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo, mientras este se revolvía el cabello muy a lo "Potter"

-Para serte sincera, no le vas a ganar, mejor- Se quedo pensando -En vez de duelo un concurso de hechizos-

-¿Dónde?, es divertido, pero podemos- La cara de Dean se ilumino

-Si podemos hacerlo en la "Sale de los menesteres"- Les propuso Hermione

-Olvídense de lo el malentendido, esto es mejor- Les dijo Ron

-Creo que si- Dijo Harry sabiendo los resultados de ese concurso, pero seria una lección para sus amigos

-Solo nosotros- Dijo Seamus

Después de eso se fueron a la sala de los menesteres donde pondrían a juego sus habilidades

-Bueno están listos- Les pregunto Hermione, mientras observaba a los chicos con sus varitas en la mano….Hicieron varios hechizos, Dean y Seamus, estaban sorprendidos de que Harry sabía hacer todos los hechizos, además de que eran muy poderosos -Hagan el Rictusempra- Todos lo hicieron, no estuvieron nada mal -Tu turno Harry-

-Bueno Rictusempra- Dijo muy calmado, hasta podría decirse que Harry parecía inofensivo…Le dio a una pared que estaba, y tan fuerte fue un ese hechizo, que era uno de las mas simples que hizo que la pared se cuarteara -Bueno no fue nada-

-Harry, fue increíble, con razón no querían que tuviéramos un duelo- Dean trago saliva, de la que se había salvado….Dean y Seamos se quedaron asombrados)

/Pues como no, el esta entrenando, ellos porque no lo hacen, además de que Harry tiene mas ventajas, ya saben cuales, eso espero eh/

**-**No es para tanto- Dijo Harry Todo ruborizado, no estaba muy acostumbrado esa clase de elogios

-Es increíble- Dijo Seamus

-Harry a mejorado, y mucho, es un hechizo muy simple y causo un daño muy grande- Pensaba Hermione mirando significativamente a Harry

-¿Entonces?- Dijo Harry

-¿Qué?- Le dijo Dean

-¿Quién gano?- Aunque ya sabia la respuesta y no era por bondadoso

/No el no lo es verdad/

**-**La respuesta es tan obvia fue Ron ja ja ja- Dijo Seamus mirando a Ron

-No te burles, que lo hice mejor que tu…..pues tu Harry-

-Me canse- Dijo un agotado Dean

-Yo no- Dijo Harry, los demás se le quedaron mirando a Harry con una de esas miraditas que matan

-Vamonos- Le dijo Hermione a Harry…..Se fueron y se encontraron a Marian quien terminaba algo de su tarea

-¿Dónde andaban?- les pregunto Marian, quien dejaba su tarea y miraba la cara de Ron, Dean y Seamus, quieres parecían que habían corrido una maratón de más de 100 Km.

-Dándonos un castigo, ah estoy cansadísimo, la tarea, no he hecho nada- Dijo un agotado Ron, quien se aventaba al sofá mas cercano de la sala común

-Ni nosotros- Dijo Dean, mientras que Seamus dio un grito –AAAAHHH-

**-**Eso les pasa por malpensados- Dijo Marian, quien seguia haciendo su tarea

**-**No fue para tanto- Le dijo Harry

-Si como no- Le dijo Ron

-Ni modo, esa fue la forma de vengarse, además ustedes querían un duelo, hubieran terminado todos molidos-

-Si uno de esos ataques de Harry nos dieran no solo hubiéramos terminado todos molidos si no en la enfermería- Dijo Seamus

-Hay chicos, mira lo que les pasa por sus acciones- Dijo Neville, quien se puso aun lado de Marian para hacer una tarea

-Tengan mas cuidado con lo que hacen, ven y oyen- Les dijo Harry

-Nos ayudas Hermione- Le pregunto Marian a Hermione

-Si- Dijo Hermione, sentándose en medio de Neville y Marian

-Me disculpan, tengo que ir con Remus-

-Anda ve- Le dijo Hermione, despidiéndose de el con la mano

Harry va con Remus quien estaba platicando muy animado con Tonos…Toco la puerta... -Remus hola-

-Hola Harry- Le dijo Remus, luego le siguió Tonks

-Hola Harry- Le saludo Tonks, quien traía el cabello de color azul metálico

-Hola Tonks-

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Remus

-Nada eso solo que quería saber algo que me tiene muy preocupado- Le dijo Harry muy serio, cosa que precupo a Remus

-Y que es- Le pregunto el, muy preocupado

-¿Sabes algo de Voldemort?- Lo dijo muy directo, no mas termino y hubo algo de silencio por segundos

-La verdad que no, pero- Dijo no muy convencido, pero seguro a la vez

-Pues crees que planee algo, no ha hecho nada en semanas- Le dijo Harry

-Eso es bueno- Dijo Tonks no muy segura de su respuesta

-En parte si, pero puede estar planeando algo- Tonks noto la preocupación de Harry, ni en un momento de "tranquilidad" estaba en paz, Voldemort lo atormentaría hasta el final sus su días (Los de Voldemort)

-Pues no se en realidad- Le contesto Remus, ya que en realidad no sabia nada

-Y si supieras no me contaras verdad- Le reto el pelinegro

-Harry yo- El licántropo no supo que decir, Harry a veces se salía con las suyas, y no le agradaba mucho cuando tenia la razón, mas en estas ocasiones

-No te preocupes solo quería saber eso- Se va sin que Remus pudiera decir algo

-Creo que el tiene razón, lo tratas como niño, es mas joven que tu pero ya no es un niño, esa forma de pensar sobre Voldemort, en parte tiene mucha razón, el que el no este haciendo nada es para preocuparnos- Le dijo Tonks mirando significativamente a Remus y luego mirar alrededor del lugar

-Si pero le prometí a James y a Lila que lo cuidaría junto con Sirius, pero Sirius ya no esta y- Dijo muy preocupado y triste, luchando por no dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos

-Si pero el sabe cuidarse solo, además el no quiere que lo trates así, como un niño, puede defenderse mucho mejor que nosotros, es mucho mas fuerte- Le dijo Tonks consolando a Remus

-Tienes razón- Le dijo Remus mas convencido

-Además quieres que ya no te tenga la suficiente confianza para contarte las cosas sin que piense que lo tratas como niño- Le dijo seriamente Tonks

-Claro que no- Le contesto Remus

En un cerrar de ojos pasa una semana mas de clases

/Como pasa el tiempo, verdad, una semana, es mucho si vas a la escuela/

**-¿**Para qué nos querrá Dumblendore?- Decía Harry mientras se dirigían al gran comedor, el cual estaba lleno por todos los alumnos

**-**No se- Dijo Marian buscando un lugar en la mesa

-Quien sabe- Dijo Hermione, ya encontrando un lugar…..

-Apenas pasaron dos semanas de clases y ya estoy cansadísimo- Dijo Ron abatido, mientras desplomaba su cabeza en la mesa

-Te cansas por todo- Dijo Harry mirando a su amigo

-Oye- Le reprocho Ron a Harry, pero Hermione les llamo la atención

-Chicos ya Dumblendore va a hablar- Harta de que se estuvieran comportando como niños, pero si era eso solo era Ron, a veces solo Harry pagaba los platos rotos por culpa del pelirrojo

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos, les hable para darles varias noticias, muy buenas- Les decía Dumblendore muy contento -A comparación con las que vendrán en unos meses- Pensaba el viejo mago mirando la cara de sus ahora menos alumnos que estaban en el gran comedor -Recuerdan que habíamos dicho algo sobre un baile de bienvenida, pues si, se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana, es para que se relajen de los problemas y haya convivencia entre todos, el baile será el día viernes en la noche, para todos los alumnos que tengan las ultimas dos clases, no las tendrán-

-No tendremos astronomía- Muy feliz, pues sabia que siempre les dejaba tarea

-Pero antes que nada todo alumno debe venir acompañado de sus respectivas parejas, dentro de toda la semana se llevara a cabo una selección de las parejas que abrirán el baile- Dijo sabiendo el "barullo" que se iba hacer con eso de ir en parejas

-¿Parejas?-… Dijo Ron, este Parecía asustado

-Además de que los alumnos de 1 a 4 tendrán que regresar a cierta hora a sus respectivas salas comunes, la segunda noticia es para los que deseen entrar a los respectivos equipos de quidditch infórmense con la profesora Hooch y con los respectivos capitanes de los equipos, para que ellos les informen a los jefes de las casas

-Por fin, una buena noticia- Dijo Ron

-Eh, si- Le siguió Harry, aunque le daba igual, el quidditch no era su prioridad ahora

-También quiero decirles que al equipo ganador de la copa, será quien nos represente en le torneo ínter-escolar de quidditch, donde participaran los colegios **Durmstrang** y Beauxbatons, al parecer el torneo se llevara aquí en Hogwarts, el torneo se a llevado por muchos años, aunque últimamente se ha cancelado, la ultima vez que ocurrió nosotros ganamos y esperemos que eso vuelva a suceder- Seguía hablando Dumblendore, sabiendo que pocos le hacían caso, pero aun así muchos seguían con su miradas hacia el

-Sabes Harry, creo que ya se de que habla, al parecer tu padre estaba en el equipo ese que menciona Dumblendore- Le dijo Dean

-¿De verdad?- Dijo muy animado

-Creo que mis padres me dijeron lo mismo, dijeron que tu padre era muy bueno, al parecer el talento se hereda- Le siguió Seamus

-Eh, nos es para tanto- Algo ruborizado, pero por alegre, si su padre había ganado, no lo iba a defraudar, tenia que ganar la Copa de quidditch y poder participar en ese torneo para ganarlo

-Es increíble, si pudiéramos participar- Dijo Ron muy ilusionado

-Lo dices como su no pudiéramos- Dijo Harry

-Bueno yo… vamos a ganar y participaremos verdad- Dijo un poquito más seguro Ron

-Claro que si- Dijo Harry, la idea de que su padre participio en ese torneo y gano le dio mas ganas de participar

-Tengo hambre- Dijo Ron (Quien mas… este si que sabe cambiar de tema)

-Ron compórtate, la comida no se va ir- Le dijo Marian algo avergonzada

-Eso es imposible, cuando se trata de comida- Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron

-Si, y la comida no se va a ir, va a desaparecer en un cerrar de ojos cuando este en el plato de Ron- Todos hasta Ron rieron por su comentario

-Bueno ¡A comer!- La comida como era costumbre apareció en las largas mesas, comieron todo lo que pudieron y se fueron a dormir

-¿Sabes con quien te gustaría ir?- Mientras se dirigian a la sala comun

-La verdad con nadie- Dijo Hermione mientras le decia la contraseña a la Dama Gorda –Harry- Pensó la castaña

-Vamos no mientras con Harry verdad- Le dijo Marian mirando como su prima y amiga se ruborizaba

-Te aseguro que no me va a invitar- Dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo mis razones-

Muchos chicos llegaron a donde Hermione y le pidieron que fueran con ella al baile, Harry sintió tantos celos que casi quería correrlos de todas las formas posibles, pero se calmaba cuando Hermione solo contestaba con un rotundo NO… pero Harry no se quedaba atrás muchas chicas, por no decir mas, también le pidieron que fuera al baile con el, a veces les contestaba amablemente que no, pero otras veces las dejaba hablando

-Harry ella te estaba hablando-

-Eh lo siento, tengo prisa…- Entro en la sal común -Buenas noches- Se va a su habitación antes que alguien pregunte otra cosa -¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Arriesgarme?- Pensó el chico mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía su pijama para irse a "Dormir" -Pero el riesgo es tan grande, aunque lo que me dijo Remus puede que tenga algo de razón, todo ese miedo a perderla, como puedo perderla si ni siquiera esta a mi lado, tengo que intentarlo, con ella me siento tan bien, hasta me siento con mas fuerza de poder derrotar a Voldemort- Pensó el pelinegro -No tengo nada que perder…o si- Dijo el chico sabiendo que nadie lo iba escuchar mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido

-Odio que haga eso, se va con excusas tan tontas- Pensó Hermione algo enojada, cosa que se miraba en sus facciones

¿Qué te pasa?, te ves enojada- Le pregunto Marian a Hermione, al verla así

-Que odio que haga eso, sus excusas son tan tontas- Dijo Hermione

-Para ti, pues creo que es el rey de las excusas- Dijo Marian mirando la escalera que daba a la habitación del los chicos

-Lo defiendes- Dijo cruzando los brazos

-Ya, déjalo, luego de va a dar cuenta que esta en un error, pero todos tenemos malos ratos, debe de haber algo muy grande para que sea así, a veces diría que se aísla de la gente-

Se fueron a dormir… al lunes siguiente

-Otra vez- Había vuelto a tener ese sueño, el mismo, no le importaba tanto que era el mismo, si no que cualquier "Sueño" donde estuviera Hermione, ella moría -Pero solo es un sueño, además no me duele la cicatriz- Pensó el pelinegro mientras se cambiaba; después se fue a desayunar, lo que fue raro era que se levanto mas tarde de lo que el acostumbraba

-Harry… ¿Qué te paso?, se te pegaron las sabanas…. No te ves bien

-Eh nada, a parte de que no dormí bien y yo- Iba a decir algo pero Hermione no lo dejo

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Hermione preocupada

-No lo se ultímasete no he podido dormir bien, y no es nada de lo que estas pensando- En un tono algo cortante, pues la mirada de preocupación de ella lo decía todo

-No me hables así, solo me preocupo por ti- Dijo algo molesta la castaña

-Perdón es que, luego te digo- Se va, pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así

-Harry- Lo había seguido -Harry, puedes decirme que te pasa- Estaban en un pasillo, donde no había nada, ni nadie, solo ellos dos

-Eh, nada- Dijo Harry tratando de poder articular una palabra

-Ya estoy harta de tus excusas, me puedes decir la verdad, no me tienes confianza o que, has estado evitándonos- Le sentencio Hermione

-No es nada-

-Y porque no te lo creo- Hermione sabia que Harry mentía, tenía que decirle la verdad, tenia que ayudarlo y el confiar en ella

-Hermione no me hagas que hable, por favor- Le dijo Harry mirando a Hermione significativamente

-Esta bien- Se iba a ir, pero la mano de Harry la detiene

-Bueno…yo- Algo ruborizado, nunca había invitado a nadie al baile, a excepción de Cho Chang pero lo rechazo y luego a Parvati, pues fue su ultima opción, pues el año pasado, no quiso ir… además de que esta vez era Hermione la chica que le gustaba, su amiga, no era como las demás, ella peor que si Cho lo hubiera rechazado mil veces o mas -Vamos ten valor- Pensó el Gryffindor hecho un manojo de nervios

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Tu…tu-

-Yo que-

-Quieresiralbaileconmigo- Lo dijo tan rápido que ni el se entendió

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le contesto la castaña -Creo que es eso, no- Hermione estaba que no se lo creía, no podía ser posible que Harry le pidiera eso

-¿Qué si tú quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Le dijo Harry soltando todo de une buena vez

-¿De verdad quieres que valla contigo?- Le pregunto Hermione muy emocionada

-Si, ¿Qué dices?-

-Em yo, bueno- Le iba a decir que si, pero fue mas la impresión que se quedo muda

-¿Tienes pareja?- Algo desilusionado, pues como ella no le decía nada

-Em no, es que- Le extraño la reacción de Harry

-Si no quieres solo dime- Le dijo Harry convencido de que la respuesta de Hermione era no

-No…………………………….. es que claro que quiero ir contigo-

-¿De verdad?- Harry se puso mas contento -Se lo pedí, se lo pedí, me dijo que si- Pensó el chico muy emocionado

-Si- Le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos -Me lo pidió, me lo pidió, le dije que si, voy a ir con el, puede que tengo otra oportunidad- Pensaba la chica mirando con amor al ojiverde -Me tengo que ir- Le da un abrazo tan fuerte, pero de que se iba a quejar Harry y por inercia le da un beso en los labios, que para su sorpresa Harry lo correspondió mas rápido de lo que ella creía

-Podremos intentarlo, ¿Qué perdemos?- Pensaron ambos gryffindor a la vez…. Harry había puesto sus manos en la cintura de ella y Hermione las puso en el cuello de el y le alborotaba el cabello mas de lo que lo traía, con el paso del tiempo el beso se iba haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, pero aparte de que no tenían nada claro, si los miraba alguien como un profesor, pensarían mal, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que la gente piense mal de ellos pero esto los delataría… separaron sus labios, pero Harry aun tenia las manos en la cintura de Hermione y esta aun tenia las manos alrededor de su cuello

-Eh yo- Se quedo mirando esos ojos verde esmeralda que la volvían loca, que pensaría que en estos momentos el brillo que había en ellos, estaba nuevamente en ellos, mientras que el la miraba, miraba sus ojos amielados, esos ojos que de solo verlos se perdía, y que ahora los podía ver sin miedo a que esos ojos se cerraran y no nadie pudiera apreciar su hermosura -Va ser un baile muy lindo verdad-

-Si, nos vamos- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si claro- Le contesto la castaña…Estaban caminado hacia la aula de Pociones, cuando algo los impulso a tomarse de las manos -Va ser una clase entretenida-

-Si- Dijo Harry apretando fuertemente la mano de Hermione….Miro su reloj, faltaban 5 minutos –vamos- Empezó a correr, y como estaba tomándole la mano a Hermione la estaba jalando

-Harry eh Harry-

Se detiene el seco -Eh que- Hermione por poco y se cae, pero Harry la detiene -¿Estas bien?-

-Gracias- Entraron y para su mala suerte Snape ya estaba ahí, aunque aun faltaban 2 minutos para que iniciara la clase -Buenos días profesor Snape- Dijo Hermione

-Buenos días profesor- Le dijo Harry

-Buenos días, por favor háganme el favor de ir a sentarse- Dijo Snape sin mirarlos

-De acuerdo- Dijo Harry, quien al mirar a Malfoy, tuvo que cumplir con lo que Snape le había dejado de "castigo"

-Buenos días Potter- Le dijo Malfoy a regañadientes

-Buenos días Malfoy- Le dijo Harry de la misma manera que Malfoy

Snape había obligado a Harry y a Draco a saludarse cada vez que el estaba cerca, además de que Draco había dejado de molestarlos a el y a sus amigos

-Desde ahora les digo que los exámenes o EXTASIS finales serán en Junio, ustedes sabrán si ponen atención en las clases o se la pasan holgazaneado, además de que viene todo lo que se ha visto en sus siete años- Dijo Snape con algo de satisfacción al ver el rostro de la mayoría de sus alumnos, los cueles no mas de escuchar examen o algo similar, querían dar el grito en el cielo, pero no para Hermione

Marian levanto la mano algo avergonzada

-Si Srta. Evans- Dijo Snape mirando fijamente a Marian

-¿Como voy a saber lo que vieron, pues puede que sea diferente o- Le dijo Marian, pero al ver directamente a Snape decidió callarse

-De eso no se preocupé, a todos les daré una especie de guía con todo, ustedes sabrán si repasarla o no, y si falta algo puede pedirles ayuda a sus amigos- Le dijo Snape, Marian se quedo entre intrigada y asombrada, ya que no era como se lo habían pintado, eso si no mas de verlo entraba un miedo y hacia que te callaran aun a pesar de que en lo pidiera

-Gracias-

-Bueno… bueno pónganse a copiar la poción que esta en el pizarrón y busquen para que se utiliza- La clase fue algo entretenida, mas cuado Malfoy sin querer agrego algo que no iba y Snape tubo que bajarle puntos, pero eso no fue todo cuando su cabello por la pequeña explosión que causo se le puso todo negro y la cara también-

-¿Draco estas bien?- Le preguntaba Pancy a Draco, este solo le mando una mirada asesina y la Sthyderin simplemente le daba un pañuelo para limpiarse, el rubio se lo arrebato rápidamente

-¿A caso estoy bien?, ah vamonos de aquí-

-Bueno- Pancy no tiene de otra y se van, junto con Crable y Goyle

-Quitate Potter- Le dijo Draco a Harry mientras chocaban su hombro con el de el

-¡Que modales Malfoy!-

-Cállate eres un-Pero no dijo nada, pues al parecer sabia algo, que el no sabia, ¿Qué era?

-Nos vamos Harry, déjalo no vale la pena- Dijo Hermione tomando a Harry del brazo

-Eres una- No le dice nada y se va

-Creo que sabe algo, esta muy extraño, crees que sepa que yo soy- Le decía Hermione mientras salían de ahí

-No se… tu crees, pero de que le sirve-

-Es obvio Hermy, Voldemort quiere que me una a el y Draco por ordenes de su padre, quiere saber algo-

-¿Tú crees?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Es lo único que tengo en mente, pero tu crees que Malfoy deje de insultarnos o sentirse superior de un día a otro por que si-

-No….. ¿Has visto a Ron?, salio rápidamente y no dijo a donde ¿Y Marian?-

-No los mire puede que estén en la sala común- Dijo Harry

Ron caminaba por los pasillos, buscando a alguien pero no sabia a quien, quería saber que chica le gustaba, si Luna que tenia tiempo de conocerla o Marian que apenas la conoció y le cayo muy bien, aparte de que eran muy parecidos

-Que hago, Luna es muy bonita, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, la conozco desde hace tiempo y me cae muy bien pero Marian, a ella la su cabello café oscuro que hace que sus ojos azules se vean mas hermosos, su piel blanca, que me pasa, las dos son hermosas, pero que puedo hacer- Pensaba el pelirrojo mientras iba caminado algo despistado y se topa con Luna -Lu luna hola como estas- Algo nervioso

-Bien pero tu estas bien- Notando el nerviosismo de Ron

-Claro que si yo me preguntaba, bueno- Se lo iba a pedir, le iba a pedir que fuera su pareja para el baile, pero los nervios y la cobardía le ganaron -Como vas en las clases- Dijo el chico -Tonto, tonto, cobarde- Se decía el chico para si mismo

-Bien- Algo desilusionada -Snape esta muy cambiado verdad-

-Eh si…bueno, nos vemos tengo algo que hacer-

-Si esta bien- Dijo Luna sin ánimos….Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas salas comunes

-Soy un tonto… "Los leones son los mejores"- Entro a la sala común donde Harry, Hermione y Marian platicaban -Hola chicos que hacen-

-Nada, que estabas haciendo, las clases acabaron hace mas de una hora- Dijo Harry

-Solo caminaba- Dijo sin ánimos

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Marian preocupada

-Si, y ustedes ya encontraron pareja- A los tres

-Yo no, no conozco a muchos aun, y quien sabe- Dijo algo apenada

-Yo si- Dijo Harry

-Que con quien… no me digas que es esa chica que quería presentarte-

-¿Chica, que chica?- Dijo Hermione muy pero muy celosa

-Por última vez te digo Ron, no me interesa, además no es ella, y no saldría con ella aunque fuera la ultima opción- Le dijo Harry tratando de salir de esa sin ser culpable, porque la chica esa no estaba nada mal

-Bueno no te enojes y quien es la afortunada- Le pregunto Ron

-No, yo soy el afortunado- Lo que provoco un sonrojo por parte de Hermione

-¿Quién es?- Le pregunto

-Acaso no es obvio- Le pregunto Harry

-No, no me digas, tu y tu pero como- Ron al saber la respuesta se quedo asombrado

-Fácil, solo se lo pedí y ya- Dijo como si fuera la respuesta mas fácil del mundo, pero la verdad era otra, estaba que se moría de nervios cuando se lo pidió

-Eres un payaso, pero por lo menos ya tienen pareja- Le dijo Ron

-Si- Dijo Hermione algo ruborizada

-¿Pero porque no salieron con otras personas si ya se lo habían pedido a ustedes?- Les pregunto Ron con duda

-No soy de confianza- Dijo Hermione con sabiduría

-Además sabes porque me buscan- Dijo Harry dando un suspiro

-Aparte de ser el capitán y buscador de nuestro equipo- Dijo Ron

-Si también escuche a unas chicas decir que eras muy guapo y tienen razón- Le continuo Marian, Harry cada vez se ruborizaba mas que se confundiría con el cabello de Ron

-¿Qué otra razón hay?- Era Hermione

-No se hagan ya saben- Dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse

-Eres todo un "Don Juan"- Le dijo Ron alzando las cejas

-Yo no anda buscándolas- Se defendió Harry

-Es lo mismo, todo eso que haces y están a tus pies-Dijo Ron

-Pero ya basta- Harry se estaba aguatando…….. Los demás se empezaron a reír

-¿Acaso se avergüenza de toda esa fama?- Dijo Ron

-¿Quieres saber?, pues si- Dijo Harry sin poder contenerse

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Se pregunto Ron sin entender

-Sabiendo a cambio de que la conseguí- Se va a la habitación de los chicos

-Creo que nos pasamos- Dijo Hermione mirando hacia las escaleras que daban a la habitación de los chicos

Minutos después

-Chicos, bueno yo, solo quiero saber algunas cosas, no importa que me cuenten todo, yo soy de confianza, no diré nada, pero necesito saberlo, el es mi primo no- Dijo Marian…..Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de angustia

-Bueno hay algo, pero eso no nos concierne decir a nosotros, Harry es quien debe decirte todo

-Pero ¿Qué es?- Dijo Marian…………..Hubo silencio, pero alguien hablo

-Que no somos primos- Dijo Harry quien había bajado las escaleras

-Eh Harry, hola que dijiste- Marian no podía creer lo que le decía, debía ser una broma, o quizás escucho mal, pero el rostro serio de Harry le decía otra cosa

-Que no somos primos, que mi mama fue adoptada por su familia desde que era bebe, pues sus padres, bueno su madre murió cuando ella nació y su padre, mi- Le decia Harry no muy orgulloso de su procedencia, aunque su madre siempre seria un orgullo para el

-Oh, yo no sabia, pues mi padre murió y no me pudo contar- Le dijo Marian

-Lo lamento- Dijo Harry

-Pero se que eso es terrible, pero que tiene que ver que seas adoptado, aun seguiremos tratándonos igual- Le sonrio Marian a Harry

-Hay otra cosas, la razón por la que la adoptaron fue porque, el padre de ella- Decía Harry con repulsión

-Porque le hablas así el es tu abuelo-

-El no es nada mío, solo es el padre de mi madre y ya- Enojado, como si escupiera cada vez que hablara de el

-Bueno pero no es para- Le dijo Marian, pero el seguía igual

-Harry por favor, ya lo hablamos- Le rogó Hermione

-Bueno pues el mi abuelo como quieres que le diga es Tom Riddie- Dijo algo irritado

-Yo e oído de el, el es, el es, es mentira verdad- Marian supo quien era y no cabía de su asombro

-No, es verdad- Marian no podía creérselo, como era posible que Voldemort fuera el abuelo de Harry, ni en los libros de cuentos y novelas podía ser eso posible (En las pelis si, como Star Wars "Yo soy tu padre")

-Bueno pero no eres como el… pero porque estas en Gryffindor si el bueno es el heredero de Slytherin- Lo dijo Marian con inteligencia, muy a las deducciones de Hermione

-Pues la razón es muy simple soy el heredero de Godric Gryffindor- Los ojos de Marian casi se salían de sus ojos

-Ósea que eres el heredero de dos de los fundadores de Hogswarts- Marian se quedo mirando a Harry asombrada

-Exactamente-

-Increíble, pero ¿Por qué estas entrenando?- Quiso saber Marian

-Por una profecía-

-¿Profecía?- Harry no quería hablar y Hermione le entendió

-Si, es que la profesora de adivinación, dijo una profecía sobre Harry, que el es el único con el poder para derrotar a tu sabes quien, además de que ninguno tiene que vivir si el otro vive- Le dijo Hermione apenas y articulando las palabra, porque le dolía la idea de que Harry pudiera morir en manos de Voldemort

-Ósea que Harry se tiene que enfrentar a, pero y si no lo haces- Decía Marian asombrada

-Nadie más lo hará- Hablo Harry esta vez

-Pero, me pregunto, como es que solo tú puedes derrotarlo-

-No lo se…- Le dijo Harry, Marian no quiso preguntar mas, entendía el porque Harry a veces quería estar solo, llevaba una carga en sus hombros

-Gracias chicos, debe ser algo doloroso para ti- Le decía Marian a Harry mirándolo con algo de pena

-Solo un poco…buenas noches- Se va y Hermione hace lo mismo, no sin antes darle un beso de "buenas noches"

-Buenas noches chicos-

-Buenas noches- Dijeron Marian y Ron a Hermione y Harry, mientras ellos dos, se quedan un rato

- Nunca creía eso de Harry, ahora lo comprendo más-

-Si, cuando nos dijo, me quede sorprendido y dure mucho en asimilarlo- Dijo Ron… duraron un rato platicando, hasta que salio lo del baile

-Es difícil saber con quien ir al baile, mas para mí- Decía Marian sentada mientras soltaba un bufido y ponía sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en la cara

Mientras que Ron estaba debatiéndose en si invitar a Marian o no -Se lo pido, no se lo pido- Pensaba el chico mientras miraba a Marian -Eh si, oye bueno quieres ir conmigo

-De verdad lo dices en serio- Decía Marian mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba a los ojos

-Si que dices- Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa -Luna conoce a más chicos que ella- Pensaba el chico, además no le desagradaba la idea de ir con Marian

-Gracias, pero que tarde, de verdad gracias- Le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-De nada- Dijo Ron algo ruborizado -¿Acaso me gustara Marian?, ¿Qué siento entonces por Luna?-Pensaba el chico, mientras miraba como Marian se despedía de el con la mano desde las escaleras con una gran sonrisa

-A que no sabes, Ron me pidió que fuera su pareja para el baile- Le dijo Marian a Hermione, quien estaba dormida y se despertó por los gritos de Marian

-Felicidades, pero ya déjame dormir- Marian se puso su pijama y se acostó

-Buenas noches- Le decía Marian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Me pidió que fuera con el, que emoción, tal vez no sea tan guapo como Harry, pero tiene lo suyo, su cabello pelirrojo que hace que luzcan mas sus ojos azules, el será "Mi pelirrojo", solo que en secreto- Pensaba Marian mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el balie cada día se aproximaba mas, aunque Harry y Hermione iban a ir juntos Harry estaba más distante de ella y ella no le iba a estar rogando por lo que también se alejo

-Vamos Harry Hermione nos esta esperando- Le insistía Ron a Harry, quienes estaban en su habitación

-Ve tú- Dijo Harry sin ánimos

-Harry porque andas tan distante con ella- Le reclamo Ron

-No me pasa nada, quieres dejarme en paz, no quiero ir- Le decía Harry mientras se acostaba en la cama boca abajo

-Perfecto- Dijo Ron algo molesto

-Además tengo entrenamiento- En un tono algo cortante

-Aya tú- Se va

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Quiso venir?- Le pregunto muy ansiosa Hermione

-Tenia entrenamiento- Dijo Ron suspirando

-Entrena demasiado, y con las clases- Dijo Marian

-Además de que casi no duerme- Dijo Ron, pero luego se quedo callado, ya que Hermione estaba ahí

-¿Cómo que no duerme?- Le pregunto rápidamente Hermione

-Pues en veces me levanto a las 3 de la mañana por costumbre a tomar agua y noto que esta despierto y solo por que me escucho se hace el dormido, luego Seamos de dijo que también lo ha visto despierto como a las 2, y cosas así- Le dijo Ron, sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria, en eso Neville se acerca a ellos, quienes ya habían salido de la Sala Común

-Ha… Ha- Neville apenas y podía articular una silaba, estaba algo alterado, algo malo debía de haber pasado para que estuviera así

-¿Qué Neville?- Le pregunto Hermione al verlo así

-Ha… Ha- Pero el seguía igual, no podía pronunciar nada mas que no fuera "Ha…Ha"

-**HABLA- **Le grito Ron alterándose

-Ron- Le reprocho Hermione por gritarle a Neville -vamos Neville que pasa-

**-**Harry se puso mal, esta en la enfermería,

**-¿QUÉ?, HUBIERAS HABLADO ANTES- **Le grito Hermione al tiempo que se dirigía a laenfermería -¿Remus qué paso?-

**-**Se desmayo, estábamos entrenando y- Le decía Remus, quien miraba a Harry dormido en una de las camillas

**-¿**Crees que sea por el exceso de trabajo?- Le preguntaba mientras esperada afuera de la enfermería, teniendo la esperanza de ver a Harry

**-**Al principio creí eso pero no-

**-**Pero puede que si sea por eso, no a dormido- Le dijo Hermione, tratando de convencerse que sea por eso

**-**Lo dudo Hermione, lo que pasa es que los poderes de Harry están creciendo, pero no puede controlarlos, es demasiado su poder- Decía Remus seriamente y con gran sabiduría

**-¿**Es peligroso?- Pregunto una temerosa Hermione

**-**Hasta que no sepa controlarlo si, por lo que también debe contener sus emociones, ya saben su temperamento, eso le afecta demasiado-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Hermione sorprendida

**-**Pues hace que haya un descontrol, de su mente y de su poder y de su corazón- Esperando que sus sospechas no fueran correctas

**-¿**Corazón?- Le pregunto dudosa Hermione

**-**Si, si sus sentimientos, hasta puede llegar a pensar que lo que Voldemort hace, es bueno-

**-¿Qué**?, ¿Cómo?… ¿puedo pasar a verlo?- Le dijo con temor ella

**-**Si- Le sonrió Remus. Hermione entro a la enfermería y en la única cama ocupada, donde había una silla estaba el, durmiendo profundamente, se sentó en la silla, donde pudo mirarlo mejor

**-**Pareces un ángel, como me gustaría poder decirte la verdad, pero tu hiciste que me alejara de ti, solo así puedo decirte, abrirte mi corazón, sin saber que tu me vas a rechazar…- Le decía mientras le acariciaba su cabeza así como sus negros cabellos

**-**Hermione te amo- Dijo Harry aun dormido

**-**Harry- No podía contener las lagrimas -¿Por qué no me lo dices?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto?, ¿Por qué?-… Hermione no pudo evitar derramas mas lagrimas, le era doloroso mirarlo así….. Harry comenzó a alterarse un poco

**-**Por favor no le hagas nada, déjala por favor no- Harry se retorcía en su cama, y ella no podía hacer nada

**-**Harry despierte, Harry por favor despierta, Harry- Harry despertó sudando por completo y respiraba agitadamente

**-**Yo eh… mi cabeza- Hermione le limpio la frente pues estaba algo sudada -¿Qué me paso?-

**-**Bueno, yo no mire, pero Neville nos dijo que te desmayaste- Le dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba las lagrimas con sus manos rápidamente, para que el no se diera cuenta

**-¿**De verdad? pero no me sentía mal- Decía Harry sorprendido, mientras trataba de incorporarse -ni siquiera cansado, solo sentí alga si como, un descontrol, no se, como, si no controlara mi poder, fue extraño- Dijo "extrañado" Harry

**-**Oh, Remus dice que es porque no controlas todo tu poder- Le dijo Hermione, mientras ayudaba a Harry a reincorporarse, ya que Harry hizo una mueca por estar acostado, como que no le era de su total agrado

-¿Qué no lo controlo?, pero- Dijo sorprendido

**-**Tu poder esta creciendo, bueno, tu poder siempre a estado ahí, pero ahora que lo estas expulsando, tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu corazón no están acostumbrados a tanto poder- Le dijo Hermione con sabiduría

**-**Y ¿Qué puedo hacer?, si no lo controlo, no podré entrenar y todo va a ser en vano- Dijo Harry algo molesto, tanto sacrificios estaba haciendo para que estos se fuera a la basura, porque no podía controlar su poder, que irónico sonaba eso

**-**Tranquilo, puede que haya solución, me tengo que ir, que bueno que estas mejor- Se va sin decir nada mas, solo un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo

**-**Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar las cosas así- Pensó el pelinegro mientras se dormía nuevamente

Mientras que afuera de la enfermería

-¿Qué tal esta?- Le pregunto Ron no mas miro a Hermione salir de la enfermería

-Bien- Dijo Hermione así como así, porque esa era la verdad

-Lo sabia, tanto entrenamiento- Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos

-No es eso, es que solo tiene un pequeño problema al controlar su poder- Le dijo Hermione a un desconcertado Ron y Marian

-¿Cómo que no puede controlarlo?- Le pregunto Ron

-Su poder oculto esta saliendo, y tanto poder, no lo puede controlar- Le respondió Hermione por segunda vez

-Pero, he escuchado que eso afecta o no- Dijo Marian recordando mientras ponía su mano derecha en su barbilla

-Si Harry sabe controlarlo no, pero si no puede si y mucho- Les dijo Hermione, Ron y Marian solo se miraban sorprendidos -Me pregunto que estará pasando, nadie tiene noticias de Voldemort, ni siquiera Harry presiente algo o le duele la cicatriz, y ese entupido de Cornelius Funge, que por su cobardía a perder el poder se rehúsa a dar mas- Pensaba la castaña

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Le decía Marian a su prima al verla tan callada

-Nada, solo es que, me preguntaba igual que Harry porque el no ha hecho nada últimamente, no ha matado o herido a nadie, ni a Harry le duele la cicatriz, si tan solo Cornelius Funge hiciera algo- Le dijo así sin mas Hermione

-Si mi papa trata de enterarse de algo pero el dice que no es necesario, por su culpa los dementotes se unieron a Tu sabes quien y quien sabe que pase ahora- Dijo Ron algo molesto

-Bueno dejemos eso para otro día, ahora pensemos en el balie, son bonitos los bailes de aquí, algunas cosas son muy diferentes a las de mi antiguo colegio- Les dijo Marian

-Si son muy bonitos- Le dijo la chica con ojos soñadores -Mas tu acompañante- Pensó la chica -ponen mesitas en lugar de las grandes que siempre ponen y dejan un espacio para la pista- Le explico Hermione a Marian

-¡Que bien!- Exclamo la ojiazul

Tenían que planear todo, pues era un baile que nunca iban a olvidar, Hermione tenia que impresionar a Harry, para ver si así entraba en razón, mientras que Ron tenia que poner sus sentimientos en orden, estaba confundido de lo que realmente sentía por ambas pero lo que si sabia era que no se iba a perder una oportunidad como esta, Marian era una chica muy bonita, y no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de bailar con chicas como ella…

Por otro lado, Harry estaba mas convecido que podría tener un oportunidad con Hermione, sabia los riesgos, pero cuando se ama, nunca se es feliz realmente, alguna vez tenemos que sufrir pues eso es lo que realmente da sentido a nuestra vida, ya que cuando una persona esta sufriendo, cuando alguien le da su apoyo, su amor a esa persona, se siente mas feliz, mucho mejor que si no tuviera problemas, todos sufrimos alguna vez, pero eso hace que entendamos muchas cosas y maduremos mas, son las pruebas que nos da la vida

/De donde me salio lo cursi, quien sabe, pero espero que este bien, pronto pondré lo del baile, puede que Harry se de cuenta que solo es feliz al lado de Hermione, pero puede que no, aun no se lo que mi cabecita me mande/

**CONTINUARA()()()()()()()()()()()()() **


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: BAILE DE BIENVENIDA

**Hola a todos, practicamente parace que mi pc se ha enhuelgado conmigo, no me quiere uu. pero bueno ya estoy aqui, pero por lo visto o no les gusto los capitulos porque no mi reviews uu, bueno a ver si este si les gusta uu**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**EL BAILE DE BIENVENIDA**

**O**

**UNA CANCIÓN QUE LLEGA AL CORAZÓN**

El día del balie llego rápidamente, muchos que aun no encontraban pareja andaban de aquí para allá buscando por todos lados, pero ese no era problema para otros, como el la casa Gryffindor, todos ya tenían pareja, incluso Neville

-Esta cosa se me ve horrible- Decía Ron mirándose al espejo, quien traía una túnica azul rey, que resaltaba el color de su cabello y hacia que sus ojos se miraran mas azules, lo bueno que era que al profesor Dumblendore le entro la "loquera", y dejo a los alumnos que trajeran ropa muggle si querían, pero tenían que llevar puesta su túnica y luego se la podían quitar

-Compórtate Ron, se te ve bien- Le decía Harry a Ron, Harry traía un túnica verde botella, que cuando Ron la vio, noto que estaba realmente nueva, además que se le miraba estupendo, hacia que sus ojos se miraran mas verdes que parecía que brillaban como dos esmeraldas -Bueno, de que te quejas, por lo menos tu cabello se puede peinar-

-Pues tu cabello no se ve mal, te da un Look rebelde- Dijo Ron dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo

-¿Rebelde?- Dijo el pelinegro mirándose en un espejo y comprobando si lo que decía su pelirrojo amigo era verdad

-Si y los lentes algo de inteligencia, tus ojos algo de "Inocencia", aunque no ocupas, aun lo eres- Dijo el pelirrojo burlándose de su amigo

-Si igual que tu- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Eh bueno, pero tú puede que dentro de algún tiempo no lo seas- De dijo mandándole una picara mirada

-¡Ron! –Exclamo el joven Potter todo ruborizado -tu nomás sacando conclusiones que no van-

-Ah si, que no te gustaría estar con Hermione a solas- En tono picaron

-Vamos, tenemos que esperar a las chicas- Bajaron a esperarlas en la sala común

Mientras que con las chicas

**-**Me veo bien- Decía Marian mirándose en el espejo

-Increíble y yo- Le pregunto Hermione

-Hermosa, sabes, el cabello así se te ve mejor- Dijo Marian con sinceridad

-Gracias-

-Hermione te vez muy bien- Le decía Parvati, quien estaba a medio arreglar, Hermione se ruborizo con ese comentario

-Si de verdad, Harry va ser la envidia de muchas- Le siguió Lavender

-No, creo que yo voy a ser la envidia- Le dijo Hermione muy alegre, como cualquier chica enamorada

-Bueno si, hacen bonita pareja ustedes dos, bueno nosotros bajamos después- Dijo Parvati….

Hermione y Marian se bajaron a la sala común, donde las esperaban Harry y Ron, las parejas de ambas respectivamente, querían esperar a Parvati y a Lavender, pero como Hermione sabia como duraban prefirió bajar

Mientras que con Harry y Ron

-Oye Ron, puedes decirme algo, te gusta Luna o Marian- Le pregunto Harry con cierta duda

-¿Qué dices?- Le pregunto Ron con algo de nervios

-Pues el otra vez me dijiste que te gustaba Marian, pero ahora te veo y te le quedas mirando a Luna- Dijo Harry mirando a Ron

-Harry, la verdad no se, es difícil- Le dijo Ron con sinceridad

-Solo piensa, con que chica te sientes mejor, le confías todo-

-Bueno si, solo espero no equivocarme-

-Tú sabrás que hacer- Le dijo Harry con sabiduría, una que debería usar para el mismo

-¿Quién abrirá el baile?- Le pregunto Ron cambiando de tema

-No lo- No dijo nada, pues Hermione bajo y capto su atención, con un túnica color violeta tornasol, traía algo de maquillaje y su cabello lo había dejado ondulado aunque los rizos estaban mas definidos, pero aun así se miraba muy bonita, además a el le gustaba mas con su cabello ondulado

-¿Qué te pasa Harry¡Hermione!… Harry- Le dio un codazo en la costilla, pues apenas así reacciono

-Eh yo… Te ves bien- Dijo Harry ensimismado

-Gracias- Dijo Hermione algo cohibida

-Tonto, que fue eso te ves bien, se ve más que bien- Pensó un Harry malhumorado

-Chicos ya voy- Dijo Marian, quien bajaba de las escaleras rumbo a la sala común, ella traía una túnica de color azul cielo, traía un poco de maquillaje mas que Hermione, además que ella traía el cabello lacio, ella y Ron parecían que se pusieron de acuerdo -Tu túnica, es que es mi color favorito-

-El azul también es mi color favorito- Le dijo Ron, el sin saber porque sonrió al saber que compartía un mismo gusto

-¿Qué coincidencia verdad?- Le sonrió Marian, este simplemente se ruborizo

-Nos vamos- Les dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Hermione, ella acepto gustosa

Mientras caminaban al gran comedor muchas chicas envidiosas, insultaban a Hermione

-Hermione porque no te peinaste- Le dijo una chica rubia

-No te cambiaste, ah si, como siempre andas con el uniforme, no sabes arreglarte- Ahora era una morena de cabello castaño, que no sabia de que curso o de que casa era

-¿Qué no se?- les pregunto ella enojada

-Que eres muy fea- Le dijo otra chica, solo que esta tenia el cabello rojo, aunque parecía teñido

-Si ella es fea que serán ustedes, dejen de insultarla por favor- Les dijo Harry ya muy molesto

-No es necesario Harry- Le dijo Hermione

-Ellas están insultándote- Le dijo Harry volteando a ver a Hermione

-No estamos insultándola, decimos la verdad, ella es fea, a caso te parece bonita- Le preguntaron a Harry

-No- Hermione se le quedo mirando a Harry -Es hermosa- Hermione se ruborizo al igual que Harry -Nos vamos-

-Si- Dijo Hermione, mientras miraba como esas chicas se iba echándole pestes

-Esas chicas, se creen la gran cosa, pero Hermione no solo es bonita, hay cosas más importantes- Decía Marian molesta

-Bueno dejemos eso por un lado y vamonos que me muero de hambre- Dijo Ron, para variar

-Tu siempre con hambre- Le dijo Marian, pero guardo silencio, ya que la profesora McGonogall los detuvo

-Chicos esperen-

-¿Qué pasa profesora?- Le pregunto Harry

-Deben de acompañarme, ustedes dos- Dijo la McGonogall señalando a Harry y a Hermione

-¿Qué hicimos?- Pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Nada, solo que ustedes abrirán el baile-

**-¿NOSOTROS?- **Dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono, hasta parecía que iba a dejar sorda a la profesora McGonogall

-Si-

-Pero que no eran más parejas- Le pregunto Hermione recordando lo que le habían dicho, queriéndose salvar de una posible vergüenza

**-**Si pero ahora solo es una, la primera canción van a comenzar ustedes dos- Dijo McGonogall sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Nosotros?- Dijo Harry, quien casi se atraganta, además de estar algo acalorado

-¿A caso la Srta. Granger no es su pareja?- Le pregunto, hizo una pausa y luego rectifico…. -para el baile-

-Bueno si, pero- Le dijo Harry

-De acuerdo y que tenemos que hacer, pero profesora porque nosotros y no otra pareja- Esta vez era Hermione, quien no sabia si reírse no mas de ver la actitud de Harry

-Porque ustedes fueron la pareja elegida por muchos alumnos y por los profesores

-¿Profesores?, todos o solo- Dijo Harry

-Todos incluyendo al profesor Snape-

-¿A Snape?- Dijo Ron sorprendido -Bueno nosotros nos vamos- Despidiéndose de sus amigos

-Si adiós- Dijo Marian

Se van y ellos se quedan ahí, esperando las indicaciones de la profesora McGonogall

-¿Que cosas?... ¿No?- Le dijo Hermione para calmar la tensión que había entre ellos…

-Tengo que hablar con ella- Harry estaba después a aclarar las cosas con ella, serle sincero, incluso podrían intentarlo -Hermy yo-

-Si, que pasa- Harry le iba a decir algo cuando les hablaron para que fueran, pues ya estaba todo listo

-Les hablan- Le dijo Remus

-¡Que inoportuno!- Pensó la castaña

Se van a la entrada del gran comedor donde estaban las mesitas con la inmensa pista de baile

-Va vamos- Le dijo Harry a Hermione, este estaba algo nervioso, pero aun así la tomo de la mano, todos que andaban bien vestidos se les quedaban viendo, pero no les importo y caminaron hasta donde estaba la profesora McGonogall

-Bueno, espero que disfruten de este baile, que es para darle la bienvenida a este nuevo año de clases y también a los nuevos alumnos que acaban de entrar, antes que nada quiero decirles algo, por petición de muchos, la pareja que abrirá el balie es el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Granger-

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde esperaron que la música sonara

-Me concedería esta pieza Srta. Granger- Le dijo el amablemente, casi parecía algo cómico

-Con mucho gusto Sr. Potter- Harry puso su manos en la cintura de ella, mientras que Hermione puso sus manos alrededor de el cuello de Harry, la canción espeso, era una muy bonita, que al escucharla Harry entendió muchas casas

(**LA CANCIÓN ES VUELVE DE RICKY MARTIN, IBA PONER OTRA, "EL AMOR DE MI VIDA" TAMBIÉN DE EL, PERO ESTA SE ME HIZO MEJOR, AL FINAL SABRÁN PORQUE)**

_**Vuelve**__  
Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
Estoy seguro que esta vez  
No habrá marcha atrás_

**-**Que voy a hacer, eres tan linda, no puedo estar cerca de ti, después de todo lo que ha pasado- Pensaba el pelinegro sin dejar de verla a los ojos

-Si tan solo, si tan solo te des cuenta que no puedo seguir así, que te necesito- Pesaba la chica perdiéndose en ese mar esmeralda que la miraba ¿amorosamente?

_  
Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
Sabes bien que no es cierto  
Estoy muriendo por dentro_

Esto pasa en el transcurso de la canción -Debo de hacer algo, puedo perderla- Pensaba el chico mientras escuchaba lo que decía la canción en especial -Tengo que hacer algo, si la pierdo es mi culpa, yo la amo, pero al arriesgarme puedo perder mucho, pero si no lo hago, pierdo mas, que debo hacer-

-Harry, date cuenta, por favor, no lo hagas cuando sea demasiado tarde- Ella no sabia cuanto tiempo iba soportar así, sabiendo que Harry sentía lo mismo que ella, sabiendo que su relación tenia futuro, pero así, así a donde iba a parar.

_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
Que sin ti no soy nada  
He perdido las fuerzas  
He perdido las ganas_

**-**Es verdad, no puedo seguir así, yo la amo, la necesito- Pensó el chico, no podía ocultarlo mas, no podía negarlo, seria el pero mentiroso de todos, necesitaba estar con ella, ella era lo que mas necesitaba, pero por eso también quería alejarla, no sabia que le iba deparar el destino, porque no sabia si iba tener uno, si podría ofrecerle uno

-Por favor Harry- Sabia que no iba a ser escuchada, era solo su mente y ella, solo ella

_He intentado encontrarte  
En otras personas  
No es igual  
No es lo mismo  
Nos separa un abismo_

**-**Debo hacer algo, no quiero arrepentirme después- El pelinegro sintió como ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, este se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella música, no pensar en nada mas que sentirla tan seca

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se de cuenta?- Pensaba la castaña, quien había bajado sus brazos, estaba abrazándolo fuertemente como temiendo que se alejara de el

_Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

_  
_**-**Debo de arriesgarme, no quiero arrepentirme después y que ella se olvide de mí- Pensó el chico al sentir como ella se aferraba a el

-Harry como me gustaría que me dijeras que es mentira todo y que simplemente, me digas que me amas, pero se que eso no va a ocurrir- La castaña dejo derramar una lagrima, la cual el chico no capto

_Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va_

**-**Ella es mi razón de seguir adelante y yo apartándola de mi- Pensaba Harry mas seguro

-Como quisiera que no me apartaras de tu lado, yo puedo ayudarte-

_Algo me dice  
Ya no sirve de nada  
Tantas noches en vela  
Aferrado a mi almohada  
_

**-**Tengo que hacer algo, luego no va a servir de nada, la habré perdido para siempre- Parecía que la canción le había llegado, así iba estar, si la perdía, luego se arrepentiría y estaría rogando que regresara, pero eso ya no iba pasar

-Por favor Harry, no hagas algo que pueda apartarme de ti, no lo hagas- Pensaba la castaña, sintiendo como los brazos de Harry la protegían, como siempre quería que lo hicieran, aunque no era necesario, el siempre iba estar ahí, pero ella quería mas que eso

_Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
Ahora es que te comprendo  
Ahora es cuando te pierdo_

**-**Es lo que menos quiero, perderla, pero es tan difícil- Pensaba el chico sin importarle que los demás los miraran, solo que estaba con ella, poniendo atención a esa canción

-Como puedo hacerte entender que no me va a pasar nada, que a tu lado todo saldrá bien- Pensaba la chica, al tiempo que volteaba a verlo –Harry- Le dijo para suelo sonreírle

_Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar  
_

**-**Si me arriesgo, no habrá vuelta para atrás- Pensó el chico al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa regalada por ella

-Por favor Harry, que tengo que hacer, si tu me lo podrías decir- La chica le decía eso con la mirada, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento

_  
Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va  
_

**-**Si tan solo, te dieras cuenta de lo que me pasa, o porque no piensas un poco en ti, se que me amas, pero crees que tu decisión me va hacer feliz a mi- Pensaba la castaña

-No quiero que le pase nada, pero se que sufre, nunca dejo de pensar en ella, debo arriesgarme, pero puedo perder mucho, a ella- Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando ella le dijo algo que le agradaba, pero a la vez era como una aguja que le daba directo al corazón

-Te amo- El no dijo nada, ella solo puso su cabeza en el pecho de este y seguían bailando, el sintió que ella lloraba y solo la atrajo mas hacia el, no dijo nada

_Y a pesar que fui yo  
A decirte que no  
Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote_

**-**Puedo perderla, que debo hacer- Pensó el Gryffindor, cuando escucho la voz de la mujer

-Arriesgarte, eso es todo- Le había dicho que se arriesgara, aun no sabia de quien era esa voz, pero sabia que lo quería ayudar

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo el chico en su mente

-Alguien que te quiere ver feliz- No escucho nada, solo la canción y miro como Hermione le sonreía y el hacia lo mismo

_Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

**-** Debo de intentarlo, la amo, eso es lo que debe importar-

-Si tan solo supieras

_Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

La canción termino

-Debo de intentarlo- Pensó el chico sonriendo para si mismo -Gracias por esta pieza-

**-**De nada- Le dijo Hermione

Se van, todos les aplaudieron, pero eso no le importaba a Harry, solo estaba acordándose de la canción, si no hacia nada, podría perder a Hermione, el lo sabia bien, pero lo que no sabia era que hacer, internarlo pero arriesgarse a que Voldemort le hiciera algo, pero sabia que la defendería y nunca dejaría que algo le pasara, o podría dejarla, tenia la seguridad que nada le iba a parar, pero serian tan infelices, ella también lo amaba

-Hola chicos, vieron a todas esas envidiosas- Les decía Ron

-Y envidiosos- Agrego Marian

-No nos importa- Dijeron ambos al unísono

Se sentaron en una de las mesas, mientras que otros se iba a bailar, ellos estaban muy serios, desde que terminaron de bailar esa canción no se decían nada, si bailaban algunas canciones pero hasta ahí, casi no se dirigían la palabra

-Harry podemos hablar- Ron se acerco a Harry, mientras que Marian se fue con Hermione

-Eh si- Se va con Ron

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto su pelirrojo amigo

-A mi nada- Le dijo Harry sin entender

-No te hagas, casi, no le hablar a Hermione- Le dijo Ron molesto, porque a pesar de que fue su novia un tiempo, era su amiga, como una hermana

-Eso intento pero no puedo- Le dijo Harry algo triste

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- Dijo Ron sin entender

-No quiero hablar solamente de algo- Le dijo Harry, hasta el punto de sentirse aliviado

-¿Lo vas intentar?- Algo sorprendido y a la vez contento de que su amigo, intentara, ser feliz con la chica que ama, y mejor aun si era su mejor amiga, además que ella también lo amaba, que mas podía pedir

-Puede pero no se- Aun estaba muy confundido, además, era una decisión que podría traer consecuencias, podrían ser buenas o malas, la decisión solo dependía de del

-¡Vamos Harry!, tu la amas y ella a ti- Arto de que su amigo no les hiciera caso, la amaba y no quería nada con ella, solo por miedo a que le pasara algo

-Eso lo se, pero- No muy seguro

-Pero que-

-Eh tenido el mismo sueño, donde Voldemort mata a Hermione-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- Dijo Ron preocupado

-No quería preocuparlos-

-Pero Harry solo es un sueño-

(**MEJOR DICHO PESADILLA, SI ES ASÍ, YO TENGO PUROS SUEÑOS)**

**-**Y da la causalidad que todos mis sueños mejor dicho pesadillas se cumplen

-Solo es miedo Harry, pero no te has puesto a pensar, que si ella no le pasa nada, pero por tu terquedad ella puede dejarte y hacer- Harry no dejo que Ron terminara

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado?, lo he hecho pero estoy confundido, aunque, solo quiero que me escuches, no me andes diciendo mas, se que ella me ama y que le estoy haciendo sufrir, pero solo tengo que pensar las cosas, ponte en mi lugar, que harías si tu recibieras las amenazas, tuvieras esos sueños-

**(YA NO LE RECLAMA, QUIEN LE GUSTARÍA QUE LE PASARA ESO, A MI, COMO NO, A NADIE, SI ESTAS LOCO QUIZÁS SI)**

**-**En eso tienes razón, pero píenselo bien- Ron se va por agua

**-**Esperas demasiado Hermione, si no hablas con el, no vas a saber como se siente- Le decía Marian a Hermione

-¿Crees que no lo e intentado?, pero el es el que se aleja, todo este tiempo he hecho hasta lo imposible, le declare mi amor, arriesgándome a que el no sintiera lo mismo, pero se lo dije porque ya no podía, no podía ocultarlo mas-

**(EN PARTE TIENE RAZÓN, PERO DE UN TIEMPO ACÁ, NO LE DICE NADA, ESPERA QUE EL LLEGUE Y LE DIGA QUE LO PENSÓ BIEN Y QUE LO INTENTARAN, ELLA TAMBIÉN DEBERÍA PODER DE SU PARTE NO, QUE SE CREE ESTA HARRY ESTA SUFRIENDO Y ESTA SE INDIGNA, ES UNA "LIMOSNERA Y CON GARROTE", OSE QUE QUIERE QUE LE DEN TODO EN BANDEJA DE ORO, PERO TAMBIÉN HARRY TIENE LA CULPA, POR IGNORARLA Y FINGIR QUE NADA PASO)**

**-**Bueno tienes razón, aunque no puedo decir que Harry este bien, pero con todos sus problemas- Le dijo Marian, dándole la razón a Hermione

-Si yo lo entiendo, por eso no yo también me aleje-

-Bueno pero- En eso llego Harry

-Marian Ron te esta buscando- Le dijo Harry

-A si, Gracias Harry- Le dijo Marian -Por favor Harry, inténtalo, que puedes perder- Pensaba la chica mirando a Harry, este la miraba extrañado por como se le quedo viendo

**(QUE PUEDE PERDER, SI VODEMORT CUMPLE SU AMENAZA, PODRÍA MATAR A HERMIONE, ESO ES TODO, NO ES NADA VERDAD)**

**-¿**Te pasa algo?- Le decía Hermione a Harry, que casi no le hablaba

-A mi no- Le dijo el ojiverde

-Y entonces porque no me hablas- Cruzándose de brazos

-Yo…tu eres la que esta callada-

-Vamos afuera solo un rato, que dices- Propuso Hermione, ya que sabía que si seguían así no saldría nada bueno

-Bueno, pero tenemos que regresar, si nos ven-

-Si, lo se, solo quiero salir un rato- Le decía Hermione

Salieron a la orilla del lago, parecía que Hermione estaba decidida a decirle algo, pero que era -Tengo que convencerlo, o por lo menos me diga sus motivos, esto me esta matando- Pensaba la castaña observando a su alrededor………Caminaron un rato cuando ya estaban en el lago

-¡Que hermoso!- Dijo Hermione. La noche llena de estrellas se reflejaban en el lago lleno de estrellas, como un espejo

-Si… y bien-

-Bueno quiero hablar de algo-

**(QUE SERÁ DE LO QUE QUIERE HABLARLE, NO LES DARÉ NI UNA PISTA, MUAJAJAJÁ, ME DAN RISA JA JA JA JA JA JA )**

**CONTINUARA nn..oo..nn ..oo..nn..oo..nn**


	23. CAPÍTULO 22: DÉJATE QUERER 1ra Parte

**Gracias por sus reviews... aqui me tienen, fue una semana bastante pesada, entre examenes, trabajos por entregar, y demas: bueno, este cap sera dividido en partes por varios razones, aqui les voy con la primera parte:**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**DÉJATE QUERER**

**Primera parte: Que no tiene nombre pero yo la llamaria:**

**"TE AMO"**

Hermione estaba dispuesta a decirle como se sentía, lo que sentía, por la forma de comportarse de Harry, quería decirle todo, pues eso podría hacerlo entrar en razón y eso les daría una oportunidad

-Harry yo, porque eres así conmigo, yo te amo- Le decía Hermione a Harry

-Por favor Hermione no- Le decía Harry seriamente, hasta el punto de decirle Hermione y no Hermy…..No quería que algo le pasara, no quería ponerla en peligro, por otro lado, deseaba estar con ella, sentirse amado

-Harry por favor, mírame¿Por qué? -

La razón era obvia, porque se sentía muy triste, se sentía "solo", tantos problemas, tantas responsabilidades, todo dependía de el y no se sentía con el poder, ni el "valor" de conseguirlo, hasta se reía a de el, se suponía que era el un Gryffindor, para ser mas preciso el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y se suponía que los Gryffindor se les consideraba que eran personas valientes, el valor era lo que los reprensaba y que era lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por las palabras de el, de ese que le arrebato a sus padres cuando era un bebe de un año, aquel que le quito su "Libertad", si la libertad de decidir su destino, de poder ser libre a esa profecía que decidía si viviría o no, de aquel que le dio vida a su madre, "Su abuelo", de aquel que le arrebato la felicidad de estar con sus amigos sin sentir miedo a perderlos, de aquel que le borro la posibilidad de amar.

Se sentía tan perdido, sin poder hacer nada y el por tonto hizo que sus amigos se alejaran de el, eso era lo que el quería, estar solo, estar triste, sin ninguna palabra de aliento, sin ninguna palabra de amor… lo que el quería era poder desahogar todo lo que sentía, quería que Hermione lo apoyara estuviera a su lado, pero al estar tan cerca estaría en peligro… lo que quería era derramar todos sus sentimientos su tristeza, su coraje, odio, desamor, miedo, cobardía, odio junto con sus lagrimas, unas lagrimas que por mas que quisieran salir, el no lo permitiría

-Es que yo-

El no podía decidir por ella, pero tampoco podía decidir por el, no estaba seguro que era lo que quería pero, sabia que a su lado se sentía feliz, se olvidaba de todo, de Voldemort, de los problemas, de sus sufrimientos… ¿Pero tenia un futuro con ella¿Podría alguna vez, estar junto a ella¿Podría sentirse amado? Ella se lo demostraba, que mas quería, nadie lo había hecho sentir así, no era como lo que "Sintió por Cho Chang", solo fue atracción, pero esto no solo era atracción, todo en ella le gustaba, la amaba, pero que podía hacer, además nunca había amado a nadie, no sabia si la iba a tratar bien, no quería lastimarla, tenia miedo…

-Harry por favor, si es por mi, porque no quieres que me pase nada, olvídate de eso, yo te amo, eso es lo que me hace feliz, acaso, piensas que voy a estar bien así-

-Es que Hermio-

No lo dejo hablar pues lo tomo de las manos y le dio un beso, que al principio se negó, pero no podía resistirse, era algo mas fuerte que el, sus labios lo volvían loco, pero de que se quejaba, no podía evitarlo, la amaba ¿Qué, eso no era lo mas importante?, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas apasionado, y sintió que "algo extraño" entraba en su boca, la lengua de ella, rápidamente le correspondió, sus salivas se mezclaban en una solo, sus lenguas jugueteaban unas con otras "Una guerra de lenguas" sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca del otro, las manos de el fuero a la cintura de ella mientras que Hermione las tenia en el cabello de el y lo se lo alborotaba mas de lo que lo traía, poco o poco ambos estaban en el suelo, Harry arriba de Hermione. Hermione traía la túnica algo desabrochada y Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello a Hermione provocando pequeños gemidos a Hermione… Harry se separo de Hermione algo apenado y se sentó en el suelo

-Lo siento- Dijo Harry apenado

-¿Que te pasa?... ¿Por qué te niegas al cariño?- Le preguntaba Hermione

-Hermy es que yo-

-¿A que le temes?- Le insistía Hermione

-A que te haga daño- Le dijo Harry sinceramente

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme daño? Yo te amo-

-No empieces por favor- Se alejaba de ella y no la miraba a la cara

Como si las palabras de Hermione fueran dagas, no quería que ella lo amara, no quería que nadie se preocupara por el, de todas maneras, el iba a morir

-No me amas… solo contéstame eso, no me amas, si es así te dejo-

Notaba en sus ojos, tenían unas cuantas lagrimas, que aun no derramaba, pero eran lagrimas, y el causante de ellas era el, como siempre

-No me lo pongas tan difícil-

-Solo contéstame esa pregunta-

-Es que…yo- Bajo su mirada

-Harry por favor, porque te niegas a sentirte amado, amar a alguien, me duele verte así, no solo te alejas de mi, te estas alejando de todos, nos preocupamos por ti, tu actitud, no eres el mismo- Le decía Hermione

-Claro que no lo soy, después de saber que mi destino esta marcado, que quieres que haga que me alegre- Le dijo Harry con algo de ironía y sarcasmo

-Acaso no tienes confianza en ti- Le dijo Hermione, pero Harry no le contesto -eres muy fuerte Harry-

-Y si no lo logro- Dijo Harry con inseguridad

-No pienses en lo que podría pasar, piensa en lo que pasa, en estos momentos, luego puedes arrepentirte si no lo haces- Hermione tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

-Pues no quisiera saber… lo único de lo que me entero es de mas y mas muertes, ya no lo soporto-

-Déjame ayudarte- Le decía ella mirando como las lagrimas de el comenzaron a salir, unas que tenia guardadas, pero para que no sintieran lastima las guardaba para si mismo

-Hermy- Este la abrazo, Hermione le correspondió el abrazo, mientras que Harry lloraba y se desahogaba

-Llora Harry, si eso te hace bien pero no te alejes de nosotros, no te alejes de mi- Le decía Hermione mientras abrazaba Harry en su regazo……….Poco después Harry la miro y la beso, algo que nunca hacia, ya que era Hermione la que iniciaba el beso, fue el mejor beso que haya sentido en su vida, siempre le había gustado besarla, pero esta vez, no le importaba nada, o eso creía

-Es como en mis sueños, me arriesgare, no me importa nada, yo la amo, y ella a mí, eso es lo mas importante- Pensaba el chico comenzado a aclarar sus sentimientos

El beso fue el que mas haya disfrutado en toda su vida, no tenia dudas, ahora sabia que seria como antes, le confiaría todo, pero sobre todo, la amaría y se lo iba a demostrar, además de que alguien lo amaba

-Me ama, me ama, tengo que pedirle que sea mi novia, pero me es difícil, vamos Harry Potter eres un Gryffindor, debes tener valor- Pensó el Gryffindor sin dejar de mirar a Hermione

-Por favor Harry… déjate querer, es mucho pedir- Harry tenia que decirle, ella lo amaba y el la amaba, que mas quería, difícil y peor fuera que el no supiera los verdaderos sentimientos de Hermione, pero los sabia

(**MOMENTOS COMO ESTE, DEMOSTRABAN QUIENES ERAN LOS VERDADEROS GRYFFINDOR, Y HARRY LO ESTABA DEMOSTRANDO, QUE CURSI NO)**

Ambos después del beso se separaron, Harry le sonreía como nunca lo había hecho y le dijo algo que solo una vez le dijo:

-Te… te amo-

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo 22

MELINA KUDO OZORA


	24. CAPÍTULO 22: DÉJATE QUERER 2da Parte

**Perdon por la tardanza, estaba bien estresada, los profes que nos pidieron los trabajos, como estoy a final de semestre, estaba terimando trabajos para quedar libre de examenes ordinarios, no digo mas, solo que gracias por sus reviews, y aqui esta la segunda parte del cap**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**DÉJATE QUERER**

segunda parte

Ambos después del beso se separaron, Harry le sonreía como nunca lo había hecho y le dijo algo que solo una vez le dijo:

-Te… te amo-

Hermione lo abrazo, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, por la inmensa felicidad que le daba al decirle que la amaba. Y el no se lo creía, pero si, le había dicho que la amaba, eso era lo que realmente importaba, si no quería que nada le pasara, el estaba ahí, para defenderla, tenia la seguridad que nunca la dejaría sola, siempre estaría ahí, para lo que sea

-Gracias Harry, es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado, desde la primera vez que me lo dijiste- Le decía Hermione sin dejar de abrazarlo

-No, gracias a ti, fui un tonto, perdóname, te miraba y solo quería que no te pasara nada, pero nunca me ponía a pensar en como te sentías- Le dijo Harry ahora abrazándola, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, dejando caer una que otra lagrima de felicidad

-Claro que si, yo soy el causante de todo, de tu sufrimiento de- Le decía el pelinegro, pero Hermione lo cayo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-No es verdad-

-Ahora la terca eres tú- Dijo Harry arqueando las cejas juguetonamente

-¡Harry!- Le reprocho fulminándolo con la mirada, sabia que estaba jugando

-Se que me lo ocultabas y te hacías la fuerte enfrente de mi, pero llorabas, crees que no me daba cuenta pero, todos los problemas, sus amenazas que me estaban volviendo loco, no sabia que hacer, lo único que tenia en mente era que debía derrotar, se escucha mas bonito que matar, a Voldemort, -Harry rió con ironía -si no el lo puede hacer conmigo, no tenia en mente otra cosa, pero cuando me di cuenta que te amaba era demasiado tarde, Voldemort comenzó a amenazarme con que si no te dejaba el iba a matarte… luego sus sueños- Harry no quiso terminar, sabia que había metido la pata al decir eso, ahora Hermione le estaría preguntando cada rato

-¿Sueños¿Has vuelto a soñar?- Le pregunto severamente

-Si, lo mismo, aunque era diferente- Dijo algo nervioso

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le pregunto Hermione algo decepcionada

-Porque no quería preocuparte, además ese sueño no tenia nada que ver con Voldemort, ni fue el causante de el- Le dijo Harry mirando la cara de Hermione, la cual le dio algo de risa

-Entonces quien- Dijo ella incrédula

-Yo- Dijo Harry asi sin mas

-¿Cómo que tu?- Le dijo Hermione, algo le pasaba Harry, ya que estaba diciendo incoherencias, pensaba la chica

-Bueno mi subconsciente-

-¿Cómo que tu subconsciente?- Pregunto Hermione, se quedo desconcertada al ver como Harry se ruborizaba

-Si, como no quería que te pasara nada-

-Entonces, tú no tienes la culpa- Le dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo que no tengo la culpa?-

-La culpa de todo es de tu subconsciente- Le dijo entre bromas, haciendo sonreír a Harry

-**JA JA JA JA-**

**-**Hace que no te veía reír- Muy feliz por ser la causante de su felicidad

**-**Eres mi razón de reír- Le dijo todo ruborizado y muy nervioso, causando que ella estuviera igual o peor, pero le siguió la corriente y le dijo:

-Ósea que tengo cara de chiste-

(**APENAS TE DAS CUENTA)**

**-**No, no es eso- Le dijo Harry nervioso tratando de arreglar las cosas

-Yo te entiendo- Le da un beso en los labios que es correspondido -te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Le dice Harry

Nunca creyó sentirse tan feliz, creyó que nunca iba a sentir que era amar a alguien con todo su corazón, o que alguien lo ame de la misma manera, pero nada es imposible, si tu quieres algo con todo tu corazón y luchas por el, se puede cumplir, y eso fue lo que ambos hicieron, no dejaron que nada, ni nadie derrumbara el amor que se sentían, y eso esa solo el principio, ellos iba a aprender a amarse, a confiarse las cosas, a aprender juntos, a aprender de las cosas que la vida les mande, a superar los problemas juntos

-Me haces tan feliz- Le decía Hermione a Harry

-Lo se- Harry se hinco

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto Hermione riendo algo incrédula

-Hermione Granger, quieres ser mi novia- Le pregunto Harry, aunque sabia la respuesta -Se lo dije, se lo dije- Pensaba el chico, -Vez no fue tan difícil- Otra vocecilla resonó en su cabeza, "Su conciencia"

-Te estabas tardando- Le dijo Hermione

-Entonces- Dijo Harry ansioso

-Levántate- Harry se levanta -Claro que si, quiero se tu novia, te amo, te amo, te amor tanto- Tenia ganas de llorar de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, claro que le diría que si

(**PUES CLARO, SERIA UN TONTA SI LE DIJERA QUE NO, DESPUÉS DE TANTO LLORAR Y LLORAR, ESA ERA SU RECOMPENSA)**

-Yo también te amo- Le dijo Harry

-Ahora te va ser difícil separarte de mí- Le dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Crees que yo quiero eso?- Decía Harry mientras la abrazaba para luego levantarla de la cintura y darle vueltas

-No- Le decía la chica muy segura desde el aire, mirando a Harry muy sonriente -Es mi novio, es mi novio- Pensaba la chica perdiéndose en ese mar esmeralda que Harry tenia por ojos -"Vez solo tenían que darle un empujoncito"- También su conciencia le "hablaba"

(**EN REALIDAD NO SE COMO LA CONCIENCIA PUEDE HABLAR, PERO, ES MI HISTORIA Y ESAS SON MIS IDEAS LOCAS, MUY… MUY LOCAS)**

-Ya bajame- Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, este lo hace solo para poder besarla

-¿Qué hora es? -Reviso su reloj -son las 10¿A qué horas se va a terminar?-

-A las 12- Le dijo Hermione

-Entonces vamonos, tenemos que festejar-

-Claro- Harry la tomo de la cintura y se fueron -Harry ya no te has sentido mal o-

-No, la verdad que me siento mejor, será que ya puedo controlarlo más-

-Bueno si… a que hora es el entrenamiento- Le pregunto Hermione

(**COMO SU NOVIA DEBE DE ESTAR AL TANTO DE TODO)**

-A las 8-

-Tan temprano, entonces debes de descansar- Le dijo Hermione preocupada, Harry sonrio por el gesto de Hermione, su Hermione

-Dije que tenemos que festejar, no es fácil conseguir a una chica como tu-

-Y como soy entonces- Dijo Hermione, haciéndose la interesante

-Hermosa-

-¿En que sentido?-

-En todos, eres hermosa, en lo físico, por dentro también, me encantas, me vuelves loco- Le dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, una que estaba toda roja por lo ruborizada y alagada que estaba la castaña

-Pero... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?-

-Tus besos-

-La misma que yo, entonces cuado algo te gusta no te tienes que quedar con las ganas- Harry capto su mensaje y le da un beso en los labios, después ambos se separaron por la falta de aire -me encanto-

-Nunca creí sentirme más feliz, estando a su lado, me siento muy bien, los problemas desaparecen- Pensó el pelinegro sin dejar de ver a Hermione

Se van con cuidado, pero como ven a Filch, que se acercaba junto con su gata La "Señora Norris", por lo que tuvieron que esconderse en los invernaderos

-Esta cerrada- Dijo Hermione. Por más que trataba la puerta estaba cerrada –alojomora- Entonces apunto al cerrojo y este se abrió y entraron sin hacer ruido, pues la gata de Filch, por ordenes de el, andaba de aquí hacia a allá, buscando alguna evidencia para poder castigar a algún alumno

-¡Que bueno que no tenía algún hechizo¿Qué tal si no se abría?- Le dijo Harry contento

-Si pero se pudo, ahora como vamos a salir- Mirando alrededor, la única puerta era donde Filch con su gata estaban vigilando, además de que el estar solo con Harry la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no era porque detestara estar con Harry, si no por la situación en la que estaban, porque habían pasado de ser solo amigos, a ser amigos, ya que eso nunca dejarían de serlo y llevar su amistad a algo mas profundo como lo era el noviazgo, la confianza que se tenían era la misma, y porque no decirlo mas reforzada, y el estar solos en ese lugar, podría significar una cosa, nadie los vería, si querían besarse lo harían, pero así, nunca había pensado en eso, llegar a mas de solo besos y abrazos con Harry, todo era nuevo para ella

-Espero voy a ver si ya se fue- Dijo Harry sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Harry

-Si, mira yo lo hago, puedo fijarme por aquí Por una ventana muy pequeña- Señalando una ventana

-¿Ya se fue?- Pregunto Harry algo agitado por haber corrido

-Eso creo-

Le dijo Hermione, antes de salir, Harry volteo a Hermione, esta estaba entre la espada y la pared, mejor dicho entre la puerta y Harry, este simplemente puso sus manos en el rostro de Hermione para así besarla tiernamente, nunca la había besado así, era algo tan lindo y tierno¿Quién diría que Harry Potter trataría así a una chica?, cuando no era un buen ejemplo para salir con ellas o tratarlas, era lo que toda chica quisiera en un chico, pero era de esos chicos que si algo no le interesaba, no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, ya que cuando se trataba de algo que quería, algo que quisiera alcanzar, lo tenia, sin importarle nada, ella estaba feliz de poder estar de ese lado, ser algo importante para el, dejando a Voldemort atrás para hacerle caso as su corazón…….

Hermione se estaba dejando llevar, el beso era cada vez mas apasionado, algo nuevo para ella, como para Harry, nunca había tratado a una chica así, nunca pensó sentir algo así, mucho menos por su mejor amiga, pero era algo que no podía dejar, era un sentimiento único, uno que solo ella podría darle, el amor…..

Harry tenia ahora sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y la atraía mas hacia el, esta se sentía segura así, porque no decirlo, hasta deseada, mas femenina y amada, y eso le agradaba, pero eran humanos y su cuerpo les exigía oxigeno, algo vital para ellos, como lo eran ahora esos besos

-Tenemos que irnos- Le dijo Harry recuperando el aliento

-Si, tienes razón- Le dijo Hermione de la misma forma que Harry… ambos se sintieron extraños, Hermione mas, el sentirse así, como Harry la abrazaba jamás lo había sentido, sentía que su corazón se iba salir, era algo nuevo para ella, y quizás para el

-Por poco- Le dijo Harry

-Será mejor que nos metamos ya, si nos mira-

-Si creo que tienes razón- Entraron y como había muchos chicos se mezclaron entre ellos -¡Que bien vigila!- Le sonrió Harry a Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice

-Si verdad, ja ja- En eso se les acerca Ron

-Chicos donde andaban- Les pregunto Ron, algo enojado

-Platicando- Le dijo Harry muy contento

-Ah- Como que Marian había entendido la indirecta de Harry, de Ron, ni se diga

-Hermione un chico anda dándome lata, quiere que bailes con el- Le dijo Ron algo exasperado

-Dile que si quiere que baile con el que venga a pedírmelo, pero creo que una persona no me va dejar- Le dijo Hermione ruborizada

-¿Quién?- Haciéndose la interesada

-Harry- Dijo Hermione ruborizada

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ron sin entender

-Porque soy la pareja de Harry- Dijo Hermione exasperada, auque si era su pareja y no solo en el baile

-Pero puedes bailar con ese chico también- Le dijo Marian, Hermione tenia la ligera sospecha de que ella "sospechaba" algo

-Pero yo no quiero-

-Ese chico es muy guapo- Le dijo Marian

-No me fijo en eso, no sigan vamos Harry- Lo toma de la mano y casi lo jala -Creo que mejor nos esperamos, que sea sorpresa que dices-

-Lo que quieras- Se pusieron a bailar, la pista era completamente suya, pues la mayoría se encontraba en las mesitas, además de que los de 1 a 4 ya no estaban, las canciones eran muy movidas, en algunas tenían que bailar muy pegaditos, cosa que no les importo, al contrario les encanto


	25. CAPÍTULO 22: DÉJATE QUERER 3ra Parte

**Hola chicos, aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte de este capitulo, la escuela me tenia agobiada, pero ya salí da vacaciones, y les agradezco aquellos que lean mi fics y que de verdad les guste, se que no todos dejan mensajes uu…. aunque a mi me gustaría mas que dejaran…. Eso alienta a seguir con el fic, y hacer mas proyectos nn... porque aun estoy, no se si hacerlo, uno de un solo capitulo, como siempre un Harry/Hermione, que lo estoy empezando pero mmm ya no se si seguirlo o no, puesto que sera medio subidito de tono, aunque aun no llego a nada concreto, aun no se si hacerlo …. Bueno Ahora si:**

**En la parte anterior, porque es el mismo capitulo ¬ ¬ (No me miren así jajajaja)**

_-Hermione un chico anda dándome lata, quiere que bailes con el- Le dijo Ron algo exasperado_

_-Dile que si quiere que baile con el que venga a pedírmelo, pero creo que una persona no me va dejar- Le dijo Hermione ruborizada_

_-¿Quién?- Haciéndose la interesada_

_-Harry- Dijo Hermione ruborizada_

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ron sin entender_

_-Porque soy la pareja de Harry- Dijo Hermione exasperada, auque si era su pareja y no solo en el baile_

_-Pero puedes bailar con ese chico también- Le dijo Marian, Hermione tenia la ligera sospecha de que ella "sospechaba" algo_

_-Pero yo no quiero-_

_-Ese chico es muy guapo- Le dijo Marian_

_-No me fijo en eso, no sigan vamos Harry- Lo toma de la mano y casi lo jala -Creo que mejor nos esperamos, que sea sorpresa que dices-_

_-Lo que quieras- Se pusieron a bailar, la pista era completamente suya, pues la mayoría se encontraba en las mesitas, además de que los de 1 a 4 ya no estaban, las canciones eran muy movidas, en algunas tenían que bailar muy pegaditos, cosa que no les importo, al contrario les encanto_

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**DÉJATE QUERER**

Tercera parte

Mientras con Remus y Tonks

-No crees que Harry se esta llevando demasiado- Dijo como si de un padre se tratara, todo molesto

-El que se preocupa demasiado eres tu, solo es una canción, además tu querías que ellos estuvieran juntos, de que te quejas- Le dijo Tonks sin poder evitar reírse de Remus

(**EN ESO TIENE MUCHA RAZÓN)**

Tonks tenia la razón, el quería que Harry lo intentara con ella, además que tenia de malo, si ellos se conocían bien y se tenían confianza

-Tienes razón-

-Además pareces un viejo gruñón- Este no dijo nada, y solo se ruborizo, mientras que Tonks seguía riéndose

-Oye no pensé que Harry fuera tan inteligente, me dijeron que tenia buenas calificaciones, pero las suyas están excelentes-

-Es que antes con todo eso de que apenas conocía esto, por la manera como lo trataban, pero eso de las calificaciones lo heredo de Lily, aunque de James lo de D.C.A.O.-

-Además de donde provienen sus poderes- Le dijo Tonks

-Si, lamentablemente- Dijo Remus dando un suspiro

-Aunque se puede sacar ventaja a eso-

-Si lo se-

Mientras que Marian y Ron estaban descansando, Luna llego a saludar a Ron

-¿De verdad?- Marian le contaba a Ron de sus anécdotas en su antiguo colegio

-Si ese te lo juro esa tal Arabella Figg, nuestra profesora, se parece mucho a mi maestra, su mismo apellido y todo, pero ella tenia un hijo-

-De verdad, pero crees que sea, que yo sepa no tiene hijos, pero como es, cuantos años tiene- Le pregunto Ron

-Unos 16 años, escuche decir que lo iban a trasladar a Hogwarts, pero creo que no es, porque si no ya estuviera aquí, además que yo sepa no he escuchado a nadie con el apellido de la profesora-

**(SI, METERÉ A OTRO PERSONAJE, AUNQUE PARA ESO FALTA, MUCHO, NO DOY MAS PISTAS, ESPÉTENSE, PUES CUANDO SEPAN QUIEN ES, MEJOR DICHO SUS ORÍGENES, VA A SER ALGO SORPRENDENTE, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE SUS PADRES SON DE GRYFFINDOR, COMO LO SERÁ EL)**

-Ni yo, luego le preguntare a Harry, puede que el sepa algo- Dijo Ron

-Si, y si llegara a ser verdad, que ella es-

-Pues seria increíble- Le dijo Ron -Se ve tan hermosa- Pensó el chicp al ver a Marian -oye yo- Le iba a decir algo, en eso llega Luna

-Ron hola, como estas, hola- Saludando a Marian

-Hola- Le dice Marian

-Lu…Luna, hola- Dijo Ron -Se ve hermosa- Pensó el pelirrojo. Ella traía una túnica color blanco, que hacia que sus ojos azules resplandecieran mas, además de que le daba un tono algo angelical, por su cabello rubio

¿Quieres bailar?, si no te importa- Señalando a Marian

-A mi no, ni que fuera mi novio, anda vallan- Con cierta tristeza -Parece que le gusta, yo no puedo hacer nada, el la conoce desde hace tiempo- Pensaba Marian, mientras se alejaba

-El baile esta bien verdad- Le dijo Luna

-Si mucho, como te ha ido en clases- Le pregunto Ron sin saber que preguntar y decir

-Bien- Le dijo la rubia -¿Por qué siempre mete las clases, que puedo hacer para que sienta algo por mi- Pensó la rubia

-Soy un tonto, porque siempre hablo de clases, si las detesto- Pensó el pelirrojo

-Y que tal, Marian es una buena amiga, supe que es prima de Hermione- Le dijo para sacar un tema a flote

-Si, fue una sorpresa para todos, aunque Harry era el único que lo sabía-

-¿Cómo que….?- Decía algo sorprendida, mientras bailaban

-Metí la pata- Pensó Ron -Porque la mama de Harry y el papa de Marian son "Hermanos"- Le dijo dejando a Luna sorprendida

(**AUNQUE LEGALMENTE MARIAN Y HARRY SI SON PRIMOS)**

-Ah, no pensé que en la familia de Harry, hubiera otros magos, la mama de el es de sangre muggle-

-Si, pero, ya ves-

-Es muy divertido, estar contigo- Algo ruborizada

-Gracias- Igual que Luna

Ellos siguieron platicando, dejando a Marian, esperando en un mesa, algunos chicos le pedían que bailaran con ella, aun eso casi fue al final, además de que no los conocía, antes que el baile se acabara decidió irse, por lo que le dijo a Ginny que le dijera a Ron que se fue

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, estoy cansada, ayer no dormí bien- Algo dolida

-De acuerdo -Con cierta pena

-Adiós- Le dijo mientras se iba -No puedo quejarme, puede que le guste, además apenas no conocemos- Pensaba Marian mientras se dirigía a la sala común donde se puso a ordenar su cuarto, se cambio y se fue a dormir, cosa que le era difícil

Mientras con Hermione y Harry

**-**Vamos a sentarnos- Le sugirió Harry muy cansado, pues desde que llegaron no habían parado de bailar

-Si- Igual que Harry

-¿Y Marian?, se suponía que anda con Ron- Pregunto Harry

-Ron esta allá, pero anda con Luna- Apunto hacia donde Harry, pero miro a Luna si no a Marian quien era su pareja para el baile

-Quizás, ella le pidió bailar- Le dijo Harry

-Si, pero Marian- En eso paso Ginny con Colin, quien andaba con su cámara

(**ME PREGUNTO QUE PROFESIÓN ESCOJERA)**

-Hola chicos- Dijo Colin muy sonriente sin soltar su cámara

-Hola Colin, Hola Ginny- Le sonrió Hermione

-Hola- Le sonrió Harry a Colin y Ginny

-Ginny has visto a Marian- Le dijo Hermione a Ginny

-Se fue a la sala común, dijo que ayer no durmió bien- Le dijo Ginny

-¿Qué ayer que?, ¡Pero si se durmió temprano!, ¡Y se levanto mas tarde que yo!- exclamo Hermione molesta

-Pues eso fue lo que ella me dijo, pero tú crees que ella iba esperar a Ron las tres canciones que ha bailado con Luna y estas otras- Le dijo Ginny mirando en dirección hacia su hermano

-Eso hizo- Dijo Harry algo molesto

-Voy hablar con el- Dijo Ginny

-Déjalo, es mejor que el se de cuenta, además ella no va querer regresar, la conozco- Dijo Hermione seriamente, era una de las razones por las que había terminado con Ron, siempre actuaba sin pensar, o solo pensaba en el, ahora iba lastimar a Marian

-Bueno chicos, Dumblendore me pidió que tomara algunas fotos- Muy emocionado - ¿Quieren?-

-¿Una foto? ¿Qué dices?- Le sugirió Harry

-Por supuesto- Colin preparaba su cámara, mientras que ellos se acomodaban, Hermione se había parado al igual que Harry y el la abrazo por la espalda, tanto Ginny como Colin se sorprendieron de esa demostración o esa forma de llevarse -Así esta bien-

-Si, perfecto, luego se las mando, además que sin que se dieran cuenta he tomado algunas, donde salgan ustedes le saco un duplicado y se las mando junto con esta-

-Gracias Colin- Le dijo Harry

-Nosotros nos vamos- Ginny y Colin se fueron

-¿Los notaste?- Le dijo Harry sonriéndole

-La forma que nos miraron- Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole de la misma manera

-Si, de deben de acostumbrar verdad- Harry le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra en su odio: -Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- Dijo Hermione, sin dejar de estremecerse cada vez que Harry le decía eso, sobre todo esos "te amo"

-Gracias- Le dijo así como así Harry

-¿De que?- Le dijo ella incrédula

-Por hacerme tan feliz-

-Te lo mereces- Le dijo ella simplemente

-Pero sabes de que forma me haces feliz verdad-

-No, dime- Asiéndose la que no sabía

-Pues que estés a mi lado, nadie me había- Hermione lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-No pienses en el pasado-

-Si, mejor en el presente, es mas bonito, creo que ni vale la pena- Hermione se ruborizo -¿Por qué te ruborizas?- Le dijo el sin comprender

-Es que bueno- Casi no estaba a las demostraciones de cariño por parte de el

-Pues acostúmbrate eh -En eso llego Ron con Luna

-Hola chicos- Les dijo como si nada

-Hola Hermione te ves preciosa- Le dijo Luna

-Gracias Luna tu también-

-Y Marian, la han visto- Dijo Ron buscando a Marian con la mirada

-Se fue- Le dijo Harry con un tono de voz algo serio

-Pero venia conmigo- Dijo Ron apenado

-Venia contigo- Le dijo con ironía -la dejaste casi media hora sola, por no decir más- Muy enojada

(**MARIAN ES COMO UNA AMIGA PARA ELLA, Y ESTA VEZ SI LA APOYO QUE SE ENOJE CON RON, SIEMPRE LO HACE AUNQUE SEA POR ALGO SIMPLE, PERO LO QUE LE HIZO A MARIAN, SI TE ALGUIEN TE DEJARA SOLO ASÍ, SE SENTIRÍA FEO)**

-No es para tanto- Se defendió Ron

-¡Que no es para tanto!, si te hubieran hecho eso a ti-

-Vamos Hermione-

-Ella tiene razón, desde que se fue hasta que tú te diste cuenta pasó una hora, tú crees que ella te iba estar esperando todo ese tiempo- Ahora fue Harry

-Es que estábamos platicando y se nos paso el tiempo- Dijo Luna para justificar a Ron

-Pues si hace eso que para la otra avise, vámonos Harry- Se fueron a otro lugar -Para que platiquen más-

-Soy un tonto, como podré ver a Marian, tengo que pedirle perdón- Pensaba el pelirrojo

-¿Crees que ella se enoje?- Le pregunto Luna

-No se, pero creo que estuvo mal lo que hice, me hubieras acordado- Le dijo severamente mirando a Luna

-Yo no sabía- Le dijo algo triste

-Lo siento-

-No importa, el baile casi se acaba-

Dumblendore les pidió a todo los alumnos que estaban presenten a que se fueran a sus respectivas salas comunes

-Adiós Luna-

-Adiós y gracias- Le da un beso en la mejilla

Se fue directo a la sala común, pero la culpa, por lo que le hizo a Marian lo estaba matando -Soy un tonto, pero se me paso el tiempo que puedo hacer- Penso el pelirrojo

Todos los Gryffindor se habían ido a acostar, pues aunque querían continuar con la fiesta, el cansancio y sabiendo que Hermione era premio anual y que Harry lo era, les daba miedo, miedo porque sabían que Hermione era muy responsable y Harry demasiado fuerte y tenía demasiadas influencias, aunque eran sus amigos, no se iban a salvar, Harry y Hermione se quedaron en la sala común "Platicando"

Había pasado como una hora, mientras que Harry y Hermione estaban demostrándose su amor

**(NO SEAN MALPENSADOS)**

Se estaba besando muy apasionadamente, pero lo que importaba era que ese beso era de puro amor, con el paso de los segundos se iba haciendo mas apasionado, estaban recostados en el sofá, y Harry estaba arriba de Hermione, además de los besos de Harry ya no eran el la boca de Hermione si no el su cuello, Hermione se estremeció al sentir los labios de el sobre su piel, por lo que comenzó a alborotarle en cabello con ambas manos, mientras que con las de el acariciaba la cintura y "sin querer" otros lugares

-mmm Harry- Decía la chica débilmente- Harry tenia una mano en la pierna de ella, solo que como andaba vestida no pasaba nada, Hermione percato lo que estaban asiendo -Harry para, no sigas se pueden dar cuenta-

-mmm- No decía nada y seguía en lo suyo

-Aquí no, se van a dar cuenta- Harry se separo, ambos se habían ruborizado, antes paraban porque no eran nada, pero ahora lo eran y como se demostraron lo que sentían ahora era mas difícil esa sensación de estar junto al otro

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas, ambos tuvimos la culpa, además no es lugar para eso, ya sabes lo malpensados que son-

(**PUES QUIEN NO PENSARÍA MAL DE ESO, HARRY TENIA SUS MANOS EN LUGARES QUE NO, APARTE DE QUE LE ESTABA BESANDO EL CUELLO, QUIERE QUE NO PIENSEN MAL DE ESO, ¡POR FAVOR!!)**

-Creo que es mejor que nos regresemos, debes descansar mañana tienes entrenamiento-

-Si, aunque no se si podré dormir, y si lo hago dormiré perfectamente- Le dijo Harry mirandola

-Y porque no vas a poder dormir o- Harry no la dejo terminar

-Porque, después de todo esto crees que voy a dormir, me la voy a pasar todo el tiempo pensando en ti- Ella se ruborizo, pero aun asi, le dijo:

-Igual que yo- Le da un beso en los labios -sabes espero poder soñar contigo- Algo ruborizada, Harry no lo noto

-Pues es lo que te quería decir, por eso voy a dormir perfectamente-

-Me alegro, debes de dormir y yo haciéndote platica- Le dijo ella, Harry la abrazo como un niño

-Me da miedo solo, mas si tu estas lejos- Con cara de niño

-Harry, con esa cara convences a todos- Le acariciaba el cabello, mientras que este se recostaba con la cabeza en las piernas de ella ya que el estaba acostado y ella estaba sentada, el sillón era algo grande

-Pues claro es mi técnica de convencimientos-

-Pues estas declarándola, ósea que no te va a servir conmigo-

-Yo no diría eso-

-Si claro, me puedes convencer con otras cosas- Mientras agachaba la cabeza para besarlo

-Contigo usare esa técnica, aunque para que sea efectiva tengo que hacerlo mas veces- Le da otro beso

-Tenemos tiempo para eso, pero los días de los entrenamientos son escasos eh-

-Lo se lo se- Le dijo Harry

-Gracias Harry-

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el pelinegro sin entender

-Por dejarte querer-

-Por ti haría lo que sea-

Estuvieron así, un rato cuando sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos…………………………………………………….

Harry había tendido un sueño muy placentero donde se encontraba junto con Hermione, sus amigos y un chico de unos 16 años que lo saludaba muy amablemente, era de cabello negro con algunos destellos claros, sus ojos también eran negros se le figuraba a…………………………………………………………… cuando quiso descifrar a quien se parecía se despertó

-¿Qué significa?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, nos quedamos dormidos- Lo primero que ve es el rostro de Hermione, que ahora podría presumir, su novia, se veía tan linda, pero tenia que despertarla -Hermione, despierta, vamos Hermione-

-Eh yo que…. Harry que haces, donde, nos quedamos dormidos- Algo ruborizada

-Si aaa, son las 5:30 aaa, vete a cambiar y duérmete si quieres yo me voy a cambiar, y si puedo descansar un poco, pues de aquí que me cambie y baje a desayunar, además de que Snape me quiere antes de las 8-

-Bueno si, descansa eh- Le da un corto beso en los labios y sube a su habitación, lo mismo que Harry, lo bueno era para ambos, que estaban algo desvelados que no se dieron cuenta que no durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones

-Hermione, espero que esto sea lo correcto- Pensaba el chico mientras venia como si ahora novia subía las escaleras -**Acaso no te agrado- **Era su conciencia -Pues claro que si, pero el arriesgarla así valdrá la pena, no puedo hacer nada, no hay vuelta atrás- Pensó el chico mientras subía las escaleras, seria un gran día

Harry había demostrado que el amor que siente hacia Hermione era mas grande que un simple sueño, que ella era todo para el, era su felicidad, era muy feliz, por primera vez no se sentía solo, no sentía miedo, aunque también sabia que nunca iba a estar solo, tenia el cariño de sus amigos, su apoyo, pero el lo que quería era poder sentirse amado y poder amar a alguien, eso le daba seguridad, además que esa persona era su amiga incondicional, la que siempre estaba ahí, siempre lo apoyaba, siempre lo ayudaba o no se burlaba de el si algo le salía mal en alguna materia, al contrario lo apoyaba y le ayudaba a que mejorara, la que siempre estaba atenta en un partido de Quidditch, su Hermione, pero lo que mas importaba era que la amaba y se había **Dejado querer**

**CONTINUARA()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	26. CAPÍTULO 23: UNA NUEVA PAREJA 1

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**UNA NUEVA PAREJA**

Harry se había ido con Remus y Snape después de haberse cambiado, bañado y haber comido algo, cuando estaba ahí, Remus noto el buen humor con el que Harry venia

-¿Harry te pasa algo?- Dijo Remus algo extrañado

-Nada- Dijo el morocho con mas ánimos que nunca

-¿De verdad?- Insistió este, lo miraba pensando "Que bicho le pico" o cosas así -te ves, como te digo muy contento, demasiado diría yo- Le dijo Remus, Harry simplemente sonrió -¿No será que tantos entrenamientos ya le afectaron el cerebro?- Pensó el ex-merodeador

-Nada me pasa- Dijo Harry, mientras Snape se dirigía a ellos -¿acaso usted me ve raro?- Dirigiéndose a Snape, cosa que le pareció rara a Remus tanto al mismo Snape

**-**Si- Dijo este sinceramente –Tiene los ojos como borrego degollado

-Nunca me a tocado ver uno- Dijo Harry bromeando -¡Vamos no me pasa nada! Estaba tan contento que con su comportamiento parecía que se había drogado

-Bueno continuemos- Dijo "Lunático" dando un suspiro de resignación

Minutos después…. De un duro entrenamiento, aunque para Harry con el ánimo que traía solo era algo leve, no comparado con las "tortura" recibidas hacia Snapesillo y Remisillo de Indias

-¡Claro que si!- Exclamo Harry con mucho ánimo

-Parece que ya controla mas sus poderes, ¿Qué hizo?-

-Pues puse en orden mis pensamientos, sentimientos y mi corazón- En forma de burla, cosa que no hacia con Snape

-Ah, que bueno- Dijo Remus sin entender nada, mirándolo de forma rara -¿Qué se tomo?- Sin dejar de mirar a Harry luego a Snape -¿De verdad estas bien?, ¿no será que Snivellus te dio algo?- Dijo Remus bromeando, cosa que no le agrado a Snape, además no había escuchado ese nombre en años

-Lupin por favor- Dijo Snape tratando de sonar razonable y paciente, ¿Cómo era posible poder estar con un chico que estaba apunto de volverse loco y con un "desquiciado" de primera? No era como tenia planeado pasar el año

-Por favor Remus acaso no puedo ser feliz por un día, o por lo menos sacarle provecho a estar enserado aquí con ustedes dos-

-Bueno, si es así, si, ya llevamos demasiado dentro de una hora ven-Harry se va, pero antes de eso le da las gracias a Remus)

-Gracias Remus- Harry le da un abrazo y se va rápidamente

-¿Qué le pasa?, nunca lo había visto así, recuerdo que James se puso así cuando comenzó a salir con Lily- Remus le había dado al clavo -Eso es, anda con Hermione, por fin anda con ella- Comenzó a dar vueltas y hasta dio vueltas con Snape, se separo y lo dejo, mientras que Snape estaba como asustado -Lo siento es la emoción, es muy terco-

-Si de acuerdo, tengo que salir- Salio lo mas rápido posible, usando un dicho conocido por muchos "Piernas para que las quiero" -Corre mientras puedas, ¿Cómo es posible que este haciendo esto?... ¡Hay Dumblendore! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Pensaba Snape mientras salía y se dirigía hacia las mazmorras

Mientras que en el gran comedor

-¿Dónde pasarte la noche? no subiste a la habitación eh- Le decía Marian a Hermione, quien estaba a su lado, claro esta que se lo dijo en susurro…. Al escuchar eso Hermione se ruborizo, pero aun así se lo dijo, no había pasado nada malo, solo hubo besos, nada aun…. Hermione se ruborizo más con eso

–Deja de pensar en eso Hermione- Pensaba la chica sacándose de la cabeza esos pensamientos

-Con Harry- Le dijo por fin Hermione, Marian que estaba tomando jugo lo escupió todo, mojado a Dean que estaba frente a ella -No pienses mal, solo nos quedamos dormidos, estábamos platicando y ya-

-Gracias a dios- Dijo Marian dando un suspiro de alivio -hoy vamos a ir a Hogsmeade verdad, nunca pensé que fuera tan lindo, aunque no sea un pueblo muy grande, tiene cosas fantásticas- Dijo Marian emocionada

-Si lo se, va ser un lindo día- De mala gana, ya que Harry no iba poder ir, y anhelaba poder ir con el, solo con el, seria su primera salida juntos, como pareja

-No estas muy contenta- Ron entro en la conversación, quien estaba sentado enfrente de ella, aunque solo le dirigió la palabra a Hermione, pues Marian aun estaba sentida con el y este no sabia como pedirle disculpas

-Pues Harry no va ir-

-Pero que tiene de malo- Dijo Marian sin entender

-¿Cómo que tiene de malo?, ¡Toda la semana en clases y si es posible entrena y el único día de descaso lo utiliza para entrenar!- Le dijo Hermione algo exaltada, estaba molesta de que no le dieran un respiro a Harry

-No podemos hacer nada, esa fue decisión de los profesores- Le dijo Marian untaba mermelada a su pan tostado

-No, fue de el porque es tan necio- Mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza, sin darse cuenta que Harry estaba atrás de el

-¿De verdad eso piensas de mi?- Hermione se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Harry

-¡Harry hola!- Exclamo Hermione con sorpresa -me asustaste-

-¿Y ya pensaron que hacer en Hogsmeade?- Dijo el morocho tratando de sonar optimista, aunque el no ir a Hogsmeade era lo de menos

-Yo no se, quizás iré a Zooko y tu Hermione- Dijo Ron, Hermione iba contestar pero en eso llego Justin, el chico deHufflepuff, de su mismo curso, que días antes había invitado a Marian a ir a Hogmeade

-Hola Marian- Dijo Justin dirigiéndose a Marian, quien lo miraba algo alagada y emocionada, mas por ver la reacción de Ron -pensé que, bueno, si habías cambiado de opinión- Hermione ya sabia lo de la invitación, así que le dio ánimos sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-Si, esta bien Justin, acepto- Le dijo a Justin mientras miraba a Hermione, luego a Ron, por ultimo mirar cariñosamente a Justin

-Gracias Marian, oye Hermione gracias- Dijo Justin dirigiéndose a esta ultima con una sonrisa

-De nada-

-¿A que le ayudaste?- Algo celoso, sabia que no había nada entre Justin y Hermione, pero aun así sentía celos de que cualquier chico se le acercara, aunque conociendo bien a Justin era una persona en quien confiar, y Hermione no le ocultaría nada

Hermione se acerca a su oído y le susurra

-Es que me pidió que le presentara a Marian, aunque tú lo hubieras hecho-

-¿Yo porque?- Dijo Harry arqueando las cejas

-Eres su primo-

-Dejen se secretarse- Ron hizo que terminaran su platica mientras los miraba extrañado -¿Por qué se comportan así?, andan muy extraños parecen novios- Ambos no se ruborizaron como anteriormente lo hacían, si no que esta vez, solo se quedaron callados, y sin que nadie se diera cuanta, estaban tomados de las manos por deba de la mesa

-¿Qué les pasa? antes se ruborizaban, o me decían que estaba loco, ¿Por qué se quedan callados?-

Dejo de decirles cosas y volteo con Marian -Oye Marian, bueno yo, quiero disculparme- Dijo Ron muy apenado y arrepentido, en verdad le dolía no hablarle a Marian

-No te preocupes, ya pasa, además si quieres pasar mas tiempo con ella, puedes hacerlo, yo voy a ir con Justin- Ron sintió una infinidad de celos, cuando escucho eso, iría con Justin, el guardián de Hufflepuff

-¿Te gusta?- Tratando de no sanar celoso y enojado

-No, solo que debo de conocer a mas personas, el fue quien me invito, Hermione fue la que me dijo que era un buen chico-

-¿Hermione?-

-Si, además tú vas con Luna, Hermione me dijo que quería comprar unos libros y yo voy con Justin, luego nos juntamos- Le dijo por ultimo la chica, mientras le sonreía

-Ah bueno si- No muy de acuerdo con la idea

-Ya es hora chicos- Les dijo Harry a todos

-Si, ¿Cuánto vas a entrenar?-

-Pues creo que cerca de dos o tres horas, En menos de una hora comienza- Dijo el pelinegro mirando su reloj -pero crees que es solo por eso que quieren no que valla- Dijo Harry dando un bufido malhumorado

-Bueno no se-

-Es obvio, Remus no quiere que lo haga-

-Pero es por precaución, por tu bien- Le dijo la castaña tratando de que Harry entendiera

-Mi bien- Dijo Harry con sarcasmo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿No vas a escaparte verdad?- Le pregunto Hermione preocupada, lo consocia muy bien, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no se le salía con nada, ahí se le quedaba hasta que el se diera por vencido, cosa poco probable, o la realizara

-No tengo deseos de hacerlo- Lo dijo sinceramente

-Como me gustaría que fueras-

-A mi también, pero ya ves, a veces se tienen que sacrificar cosas, pero el ir a Hogsmeade no es tan importante, solo son unas cuantas horas, las cuales las estoy aprovechando en otras cosas- Hermione estaba tan contenta, por la forma de pensar de Harry, las circunstancias lo hacían madurar mas rápido que otros

-Todo lo que sacrificas, pero tu lo entiendes, has madurado mucho- Pensaba Hermione mientras miraba a Harry, en especial en sus ojos, tan brillantes como dos esmeraldas

-Además me encanta ver sufrir a Remus y a Snape o mejor dicho Snapesillo y Remusillo de indias- Aunque haya madurado, siempre tenia ese sentido de humor, que hacia muy feliz a Hermione

-Detrás de ese chico responsable, o que guarda su dolor, hay un chico tan alegre, que en un día lluvioso para mi hace como si fuera soleado- Pensaba la castaña, Harry noto como Hermione lo miraba, y el solo le sonrió cosa que ello lo noto y se ruborizo

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le pregunto con las cejas alzadas

-Nada- Dijo ella tratando de contener sus nervios -Vamos Hermione no te pongas así, el es tu novio, es mi novio, por fin es mi novio- Pensó la chica emocionada -No me pasa nada- Sonrió nerviosamente cosa que la delataba mas

-¿De verdad?- La miraba a los ojos, con esos ojos verdes que hacían que perdiera el control -¿De verdad y por qué estas así?-

-Nada- En eso todos comenzaron a salir, pues ya era hora de irse -Me tengo que ir- Cuando casi todos estaban afuera, pero Harry la detuvo

-¿No te vas a despedir?-

-Claro que si- Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios, aunque el día anterior fue ella la que se atrevió a decirle como se sentía, había algo en el que la ponía nerviosa- ¿No quieres algo de?-

-Eh bueno- Saco algo de dinero

-No te preocupes yo lo pago-

-No, claro que no-

-No Harry-

-¡Que no!- Exclamo Harry

-Pero Harry-

-Ten- La toma de la mano y le pone el dinero, que eran puro galeones

-Esta bien, adi- Harry no la deja hablar pues la vuelve a besar, le correspondió pero de nuevo ese nerviosismo la invadía, Harry se separo algo enojado

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-

-¿Entonces porque estas nerviosa?, ayer no lo estabas- Le dijo el entre preocupado y enojado

-Que no me pasa nada- Le dijo Hermione quien estaba impacientándose

-Entonces porque te pones así- Le dijo el exasperado

-Entiendelo no me pasa nada- Dijo Hermione, quien alzo un poco la voz

-No es verdad, porque te pusiste así, porque-

-**Quieres saberlo, pues tu me pusiste así y no me preguntes porque, pues no lo se, además el que seamos novios no quiere decir que te tengo que decir todo lo que me pasa**-Estaba tan enojada con el porque no la entendía, ella decía que no y el insistía

-**Eso es lo que piensas, solo por preocuparme por ti, perfecto**- La dejo ahí, sin siquiera decirle lo que quería, apenas y eras novios y ya habían discutido.

Estaba tan enojado, el preocupándose por ella y que ella no confiara en el

-Mujeres-¬¬

**-**Hombres-¬¬

**(Ya esperaron las peleas, pues que se creen, es natural en las parejas, pero tan pronto )**


	27. CAPÍTULO 23: UNA NUEVA PAREJA 2

**Hola... sorry por la tardanza, habia tenido problemas col el cap uu, y para acabarla, toda la semana estuve enferma uu, pero ya estoy aqui, asi que no me manten!... gracias por sus reviews... ahora aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, bueno la segunda parte, porque se me paso este cap nn**

_-**Quieres saberlo, pues tu me pusiste así y no me preguntes porque, pues no lo se, además el que seamos novios no quiere decir que te tengo que decir todo lo que me pasa**-Estaba tan enojada con el porque no la entendía, ella decía que no y el insistía_

_-**Eso es lo que piensas, solo por preocuparme por ti, perfecto**- La dejo ahí, sin siquiera decirle lo que quería, apenas y eras novios y ya habían discutido._

_Estaba tan enojado, el preocupándose por ella y que ella no confiara en el_

_-Mujeres-¬¬_

_**-**Hombres-¬¬_

**_(Ya esperaron las peleas, pues que se creen, es natural en las parejas, pero tan pronto )_**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**UNA NUEVA PAREJA**

** nn Segunda parte nn**

(Hermione se fue con los demás, en el transcurso a Hogsmeade, Marian miro a Hermione, la cual estaba algo preocupada, triste, y enojada…………… Estaban solas

-Te pasa algo Hermione- Le pregunto la ojiazul, quien traía puesta una túnica negra, pero no era la que usaban con el uniforme, Hermione también traía una túnica muy parecía a la de ella, pero ahora eso era lo de menos

-Nada- Dijo de mala gana la castaña

-¿Por qué tan triste?- Le insistió su prima, quien estaba mirando a Hermione, y el paisaje que se miraba en la diligencia que las llevaría a Hogsmeade

-Nada- Insistió la castaña

-¿Puedes responderme sin que incluya la palabra "Nada"?- Le pregunto Marian a Hermione, mientras miraba unas montañas medio nevadas a lo lejos

-¿Qué?, es Harry, discutí con el- Dijo Hermione agachando la mirada, una cosa era que hubiera discutido con el, como cuando era amigos, pero ahora eran pareja, era su primer día como pareja y pasaba esto

-Ya pasara, se que tiene un temperamento, que es mejor no provocarlo- Le dijo haciendo que Hermione soltara una risita -¿Qué paso?-

-Que, no puedo decirlo, aun no- Dijo Hermione nerviosa

-Son novios- Lo soltó como si nada

-¿Qué dices?- Le pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

-Perdona, pero antes que nos viniéramos, fui a buscarte y te mire con Harry y no estaban precisamente platicando- Dijo Marian con una risita picarona, mientras que Hermione se ruborizo, Marian jamás había mirado a Hermione así de roja, podría confundirla con un tomate

-Bueno yo, escuchaste la discusión- Ahora además de ruborizada, estaba apenada

-Algo, sabes creo que Harry tiene razón, te notabas algo nerviosa¿Por qué?-

-No lo se, nunca me había sentido así- Le dijo Hermione sin pensar lo que decía

-Ósea que ya se habían besado antes aparte de lo del juego, recuerdas mi cumpleaños-Con una mirado picarona

-Si, si supieras todo lo que nos ha pasado- Le dijo Hermione suspirando

-Mientras no sea lo que me estoy imaginando- Lanzándole una mirada acusadora

-Claro que no, apenas y somos novios como para pensar en eso, debe de haber demasiada confianza- Le contesto Hermione toda ruborizada

-Pues, ustedes se tienen mucho o mas confianza de la que yo pensaba y eso que eran solo amigos- Le dijo Marian como si no le creyera nada a Hermione, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y miraba para arriba

-¡Marian!-

-Ese es tu problema- Le dijo seriamente, cambiendo por completo el semblante de su rostro, dejando desconcertada a Hermione -¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, se que aun no les va a pasar eso, pero algún día, además crees que me creí ese cuento de que solo se la pasaron hablando- Le dijo lanzandole una mirada picarona -no digo que lo hayan hecho, pero- Hermione no podía negar, todos esos besos, esas pequeñas cariarías, la habían tan feliz, hasta le daban ganas de que pasara otra vez, pero tal como Harry le había preguntado, porque se había puesto nerviosa y esa vez no

-Bueno solo nos besamos, y…-

-¿Y?- Marian estaba ansiosa por que su querida primita le contara lo que le había pasado y asi fue Hermione le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior

-Si, luego comenzó a besarme el cuello, me hacia estremecer- Le decía Hermione con mas confianza, y con una mirada soñadora

-Ah, que lindo, nunca habías sentido eso- Dijo igual de emocionada que su amiga

-Si, preguntas si fue la primera vez que nos pasa eso, de llegar tan lejos o, nos a paso como unas tres veces mas, aunque esta casi no paso nada como la ultima- Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando asombrada a Marian. La ojiazul estaba que no se lo creía

¿Qué?- En eso le lanza una mirada picarona -Hermione desconocía eso de ti- Hermione le saco la lengua y le lanzo una risita traviesa -¿nunca a pasado nada mas que eso?- Le pregunto seriamente

-No, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie-

-Claro que no, nunca creí que Harry fuera así de lindo contigo- Lo dijo algo dolida, pues ningún chico la trataba así

-Ya ves, le hice sacar su lado romántico, creo que le pediré disculpas, le comprare algo, discutimos y no me dio tiempo de preguntarle que quería, me dio su dinero solamente-

-Si lo se- Le dijo Marian entre risas -sabes puedes sacar mas de el, decías que el no quería ser tu novio por miedo verdad, puede que no haya sacado todo, es mas lindo ahora o antes-

-Ahora, pero yo lo noto igual, solo que ahora me dice otras cosas… sabes lo único que me preocupa es que esto termine tan rápido, así como me lo dijo, que el no- Lijo Hermione con algo de miedo, que esa hermosa realidad no fuera eso, que así como"empezo" se terminara (mmmm miren que duraron mucho para iniciar su relación¬¬)

-Vamos no pienses en el futuro, si no en el presente- Le dijo Marian dándole ánimos a su primita

-Tienes razón, como puedo decir eso, si yo mismo le dije eso a Harry, solo que esto es nuevo para mi, nadie me había tratado así, bueno tengo que hacer ir a comprar algunas cosas y algo a Harry –

Ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade, a los pocos minutos llego Justin

-Adiós- Le dijo Marian a Hermione mientras se iba con Justin, mientras Hermione se fue a buscar algo para que Harry no siguiera enojado………………………

Por mas que buscaba algo, nada de gustaba, sabia bien cuales eran los gustos de Harry, por lo que fue a una tienda de escobas, sabia que no necesitaba una escoba, pero que podría servirle, había tantas cosas, pero con el conocimiento de Harry, ella había aprendido algo y en una de sus conversaciones le dijo que iba a comprar un nuevo equipo para mantener su escoba en buen estado, pues hacia tiempo que no se lo daba

**-¡**Esto esta bien!- Exclamo Hermione con una sonrisa, miro el precio, no se le había hecho cara, por lo que la compro con su dinero) -El será un terco, pero yo aprendí de el y no voy a usar su dinero- Pensó Hermione mientras se dirigía a la caja para pagar y envolverlo -Podría envolverlo por favor-

-De acuerdo- Le dijo un señor de media edad, mientras tomaba el paquete para envolverlo, Hermione le había pedido que el papel fuera rojo con un listón amarillo

-Gracias -Sale de la tienda y por desgracia se topa con Cho Chang

**/HABRÁ PROBLEMAS/**

**-**Hola y Harry- Le pregunto déspotamente

-Se quedo- Le dijo Hermione desinteresadamente

-¿Por qué?- Algo extrañada

-Porque tenía cosas que hacer-

-Hasta cuando van a dejar de fingir- Le dijo en un tono fuerte, además lo que dijo desconcertó a Hermione

-No entiendo-

-De que no son novios-

-Te diste cuenta- Le dijo la castaña entre risas

-Si, crees que soy tonta- Hermione se contuvo para contestar eso

-Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque somos novios-

-Si como no mira como me rio ja ja ja- Dijo Cho descaradamente

-Pregúntaselo a el-

-Como se fijaría en alguien como tu- En eso una voz se escucho no muy lejos

-Porque es mas linda que tu, porque en el fondo ella me entiende y yo la amo- Aun no se distinguía quien era

**-¡**Harry!, que haces aquí (Reconoció su voz rápidamente)

-Me dejaron venir, aunque sabes, Remus viene conmigo- Le da un beso a Hermione se lo iba dar en los labios, pero sabiendo lo que paso, dirigió su cabeza para dárselo en la mejilla, pero Hermione fue mas rápida y se lo dio en los labios, el cual fue correspondido por Harry sin pensarlo dos veces, cerca de ellos una Cho completamente enfurecida los miraba -Oye perdóname por como me comporte, si tu no-

-No yo tuve la culpa, es que esto es nuevo para mi, nunca creí que tu- Le dijo Hermione mientras agachaba la cabeza

-No pienses en eso, eres lo mejor que me haya pasado- Le dijo mientras le tomaba la barbila con una mano, y sin importar que Cho los estuviera viendo, le da otro beso, esta vez el si la beso en los labios, se "acordó" de que Cho estaba ahí hasta que se separaron -Ah hola-

-Hola, pueden dejar de fingir, ya me dijeron que era mentira- Les dijo medio molesta

-Mira, si era mentira, pero no es mentira lo que siento por ella, además no se lo había pedido entonces, pero ahora ella si es mi novia-

-Y como me lo van a demostrar- Le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

-Crees que yo iba a utilizar a Hermione así, esa vez fue por que me lo pidió, pero además- No lo dejo hablar pues le había dado un beso en los labios, Harry rápidamente se separo de ella, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione -¿Porque te haces esto Cho?, sabes que no siento nada por ti

-Pero Harry yo-

-Ya es tarde tu tuviste la culpa de todo- Le dijo el Gryffindor alejándola de el

-No, fue Hermione, a ti te gustaba desde antes, acaso no lo recuerdas, cuando ella andaba con Ron, no me querías hacer caso-

-Olvídalo, tu primero te olvidaste de mí y yo hice lo mismo, ahora vienes a salvar algo que nunca existió, por favor Cho- Le dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, hasta sentia lastima por Cho, pero no le importaba, tenia a Hermione

-Pero Harry no seas así, yo, yo- Cho tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, unas lagrimas que no eran como cuando lloraba para conseguir algo, eran verdaderas -Yo te amo-……. Salio corriendo

-Harry, ella no metía- Le dijo Hermione con pesar

-Pero no puedo hacer nada, no la amo, yo le dije que buscara a alguien que hiciera su vida, hasta la perdone por lo que me había hecho, recuerdas- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a elle, sabia que no estaba muy "contenta" con el beso que Cho le dio, robado, pero fue un beso al y al cabo

-Si, oye es verdad eso, que yo te gustaba desde antes- Le pregunto sorprendida y alagada

-Siempre me gustaste-

_Cerca de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta, Cho escuchaba la conversación con lágrimas en los ojos_

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Sabes creo que desde que nos conocimos, aunque esa vez era un niño, todo era nuevo para mi y no te conocía como ahora, después te iba conociendo mas, pensé que solo era amistad, desde que me diste el beso en la mejilla-

-Ah si en cuarto- Le dijo la gryffindor con una sonrisa

-Que de mas confundido que nunca, pues no sabia a ciencia cierta que sentía por ti, luego lo de Cho, fue donde me di cuenta que realmente me gustabas cosa que ocultaba, porque andabas con Ron y por lo de la profecía- Le da un beso

Poco después Harry y Hermione fueron a comprar un helado

En eso donde estaba Cho pasaba algo, ella estaba mirando en un pequeño callejón a Harry y a Hermione, mientras que alguien encapuchado se le acerca, dejando ver unos ojos grises

-¿Que descubriste?, hable de una buena vez- Le decía el un chico de ojos grises y de cabello rubio platinado, mientras acorralaba a la chica oriental en una de las paredes de aquel callejón, ocultándose de la vista de todos

-Nada, nada- Dijo Cho mientras el chico apretaba fuertemente sus brazos

-Mentirosa, "Mi señor" me dio órdenes, debo de cumplirlas-

-No lo voy a hacer- Dijo Cho poniendo resistencia

-¿Quieres morir joven?, si es así, mi amo te ahorra todo- Le dijo con unas sonrisa, ante la mirada atónita de Cho

-El hablo de una profecía, el, el es novio de Hermione- Recordando aquellos besos que se daban con….amor, no iba negarlo, sabia que el amaba a Hermione, siempre había sido así

-De Granger- Dijo sin sorprenderse, mientras apretaba fuertemente a Cho con ambos brazos, Cho soltaba unos quejidos pero el siguió hablando -"San Potter" Tiene novia, anda con esa sangre sucia, eso es bueno para ti, no te quedaste callada, pero ¿porque razón no querrá que Potter y Granger estén juntos?, se que es horrible estar con un sangre sucia, o que los moleste-

-¿Porque eres así?- Dijo al tiempo que la soltaba, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza con dolor y se llevaba sus manos a sus adoloridos brazos

-¿No quieres poder?- Le pregunto sin verla, ella lo miro sorprendido

-¿Es solo eso?-

-Déjame, quieres saberlo- Le dijo con cierto "miedo" y dolor, había algo mas, aunque ni el mismo sabia que -_"Potter tiene algo que yo quiero pero que nunca podré tener, si no lo tengo ni el podrá"_ cuando te necesite te hablo- Le decía mientras se iba por el oscuro callejón, cubriéndose bien por so oscura túnica

-No vuelvas a llamarme, no le hagas daño-

-Yo no, el si-

-Por favor no- Cho entendió a que se refería ese "Yo no, el si", era aquel ser tan despreciable por el cual todo mundo estaba intranquilo, aquel que una vez Harry derroto, aquel que mato a sus padres y que desde que tenia un año quiso matarlo…….-Harry debe de saberlo- Pensaba Cho mientras salía del callejón, mientras una silenciosa lagrima caía de sus mejillas

**ENTONCES, CHO ES UNA VICTIMA, QUE COSAS NO, SOLO QUERÍA INFORMACIÓN PARA VOLDEMORT, QUERÍA QUE SE SEPARARAN POR QUE ESO FUE LO QUE LE PIDIERON QUE HICIERA, NO PORQUE ELLA QUISIERA¿SE LO CONTARA A HARRY?**


	28. CAPÍTULO 23 UNA NUEVA PAREJA 3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**UNA NUEVA PAREJA**

-¿Y ese regalo?- Pregunto Harry con algo de curiosidad mientras miraba el regalo de color rojo con el moño amarillo dorado. Hermione lo dudo un poco pero al final se lo dio

-Es para ti- Algo ruborizada

-No te hubieras- Pero es interrumpido por los labios de Hermione

-Ábrelo- Le dice después de separarse del pelinegro, mientras que el lo toma y le quita con cuidado el papel

-Hermy esta increíble-

-Como dijiste que querías darle mantenimiento a tu Saeta-

-Sabes, eso es exactamente lo que te iba a pedir- Le dijo Harry mientras que ella le sonrió mas tranquila, pues estaba pensando que no le iba gustar mucho

-Ah si- Tomo el dinero de Harry y se lo da

-Gracias- Dijo Harry tomando el dinero con pesar

-De nada-

-Y Ron- Pregunto el ojiverde

-No se, creo que con Luna, sabes aun aunque lo niegue se puso celoso cuando miro a Marian con Justin- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Si me di cuenta, no sabe a que chica quiere, pero si sigue así, y si Marian siente algo por el, se va a cansar y, sabes por la forma de comportarse de Marian diría que le gusta Ron-

-Si le gusta- Dijo Hermione con seguridad

-Solo espero que Ron sepa lo que hace- Dijo por ultimo Harry para luego ir a comprar un helado, todo el camino se la pasaron hablando, hasta después de haber comprado el helado, la platica era muy amena, pero el estar ahí los dos, en ese lugar y solos, pues la tentación era mayor….Dejaron de hablar y se besaron, sin importar las miradas, o que su helado estuviera derritiéndose, pero era que ellos se estaban derritiendo por un beso, en eso llego Ron con Luna, quienes se toparon con Justin y Marian

-Mira a esos chicos que lindo será que alguien te trate así- Dijo Luna como si nada, mientras que Ron solo la miraba nervioso

-Si, je je- Dijo Ron –Hola Marian- Le sonrió –Hola Justin ¬¬- Algo molesto

-Son ellos, hasta que se le quitaron los nervios- Pensaba con una sonrisa mientras miraba como su "primos" se besaban –Este hola- Dijo al sentir la presencia de Ron y Luna -Si verdad Luna, es lindo poder demostrarse su amor-

-No creen que estén durando mucho- Dijo Justin aun sin despejar la vista de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados

-Oigan no debemos meternos en eso, es su vida- Dijo Marian algo molesta, aunque le daba risa que no supiera quienes eran

-Tienes razón vamonos- Dijo Ron mientras que Luna, quien ya sabía quien era, se fue a sentar a una de las mesitas, mientras leía un especial del "Quisquilloso"

-Aunque Justin tiene razón- Pensaba Ron, mirando mas detalladamente a la pareja por ultima vez, y el como siendo amigo de ambos chicos, los reconoció (apenas cuando estaban casi a medio metro) -¡Harry, Hermione!- Los mencionados se separaron al escuchar su nombre y al reconocer la voz de Ron

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Harry muy sacado de la pena mirando a Ron acercárseles

-Harry, el que no quieras que Hermione sea tu novia no quiere decir que juegues así con ella- Algo enojado, pues Harry ya había hecho sufrir muchos a Hermione, ella no merecía que la trataran así

-Ron, el no esta jugando con ella de esa forma- Le dijo Marian tratando de calmar a Ron, quien a pesar de ser muy amigo de Harry, parecía que lo quería asesinar

-Marian cállate- Dijo Hermione toda ruborizada

-Vamos chicos no sean así- Les dijo Marian mirando a Harry y a Hermione

-Si pero no debes- La interrumpió Harry

-Lo se, pero hasta cuando piensan decirlo, se que querían tener un momento para ustedes pero- Marian sin importarle que Ron quería decir algo, seguía hablando

-Podrían decirme de que hablan- Dijo Ron apenas teniendo una oportunidad

-Nosotros- Dijo Harry

-Somos novios- Término de decir Hermione, los demas, mas que nada Ron, lo miro con sorpresa

-¡Que¿Ustedes?, no se burlen de mí- Les dijo Ron, pues era algo que no se esperaba, aunque la verdad, era un alivio

-Mira, si no nos crees, no lo hagas- Le dijo Harry, sabia que Ron iba entender, solo que apenas le cayo la noticia

En eso llego Remus, quien ya lo sabia, pues de que se dio cuenta por la actitud de Harry, y este se lo confirmo

-Ya es hora, Harry, debemos irnos- Le dijo Remus mientras había llegado

-¿Ya? Pero- Dijo Harry algo desanimado

-Recuerda que debemos regresar, además solo era en lo que yo hacia unas cosas, si quieres Hermione puede irse contigo, los entrenamientos ya terminaron por ahora- Les dijo Remus, notando la sonrisa en el rostro de la pareja

-¿Que dices tu?- Le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

-Claro que si- Dijo la castaña muy contenta

-Se van a ir, es verdad¿porque esta aquí?- Pregunto Ron a Remus, al saber que Harry no tenia permisos

-Vino conmigo, pero ya es hora de regresar, nadie se quiere venir- Nadie decía nada, Marian como venia con Justin, no quiso, pues Justin no se fue por que se le hacia raro irse con un profesor, Ron y Luna aun tenían que ir a un lugar) No, entonces nos vemos

-Vamonos- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba de la mano de Hermione, mientras se lanzaban miraditas tiernas…… en el transcurso de camino, nadie decía nada, hasta que Remus noto el regalo de Harry

-¿Y eso?-

-Es un regalo de Hermione- Le dijo Harry sin soltar la mano de Hermione

-Ah, que festejan, aparte de que son novios- Les pregunto Remus

-Nada- Dijeron ambos a la vez, cosa que causo que soltaran una carcajada

-Bueno entiendo, si no me quieren decir yo solo- Dijo Remus haciéndose el ofendido…..Ambos se ruborizaron, pero aun así Harry no soltaba la mano de Hermione -Harry ya sabes quienes van a ser los nuevos cazadores-

-Bueno Marian quiere, pero falta otro- Le dijo Harry, aunque no dijo que Hermione quería, ya que eso era sorpresa

-¿Aun no sabes quien es?-

-No precisamente, solo puedo decirte que es esa persona es buenísima- Dijo Harry sintiendo como Hermione se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada de el

-A te estas haciendo el interesado, dices persona, no dices si es un chico o chica- Dijo mirándolo de forma significativa, casi picarona

**-**Esa persona me pidió que fuera secreto- Dijo Harry haciéndose el interesante

-Ah, y tu que dices a eso Hermione, que tal que se una chica- Le dijo mirando a Hermione con intenciones de ponerla celosa

-¿Que tiene de malo?- De lo mas natural, aunque por dentro de moría de nervios, pues le era difícil ocultar algo así

-No te da cosa saber quien es- Insistió Remus

-Si Harry quiere decírmelo o no el sabrá, yo confió en el, por algo somos novios no- Hermione trato de usar las mejores palabras para que Remus estuviera conforme

-Pues si- Analizando la respuesta de Hermione…..

Después de varios minutos llegaron a Hogwarts, donde se bajaron rápidamente pues había comenzado a llover -Rápido, odio este clima, no se sabe cuando a llover o no- Dijo Remus, mientras que Harry y Hermione ni se inmutaban

-Si a ustedes como no les afecta nada, como solo están pensando tu Harry en Hermione y tú en Harry-

-¿Que tiene de malo?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Nada, bueno tengan cuidado con lo que hacen- Ambos entendieron el sentido de la pregunta, mientras Harry lo fulminada con la mirada todo ruborizado

Minutos después Harry y Hermione se van a la sala común, que en ese momento estaba todos los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade o fuera de la sala común, no les importo comenzar a besarse muy apasionadamente, sus lenguas jugueteaban como la ultima vez, cada segundo era importantísimo, pues luego no podrían, pues todos llegarían y no seria lo mismo- mmm Harry- Se separo un solo para decirle algo -¿Crees que soy buena para….?

-Ser cazadora, eres buenísima y con mi ayuda serás mejor- Le dijo Harry, pero ella seguía dudando

-¿Tú crees?-

-No lo creo, lo se- Harry se paro y le pidió que fuera a su habitación que quería darle algo -Ven quiero darte algo-

-¿A mí?-

-Si solo acompáñame- La llevo a la habitación de los chicos, casa que hizo que ella se ruborizara -Perdona el desorden pero- Decía por todo el desorden que había, a excepción de una cama

-¿Esa es tu cama verdad?-

-Si¿Cómo supiste?-

-Eres el mas responsable de los tres, esa que esta menos desordenada es la de Ron, esa de Neville, y esa de…- No sabia, pues ambos tenían los mismos gustos -Además ni que las iniciales de Ron fueran H.P. ese póster es del equipo favorito de Ron verdad, y Neville adora la herbólogia y ese libro es de eso-

-Eres estupenda, esa es de Dean y esa de Seamos, irreconocibles- Comenzó a sacar algo de su baúl, Hermione noto que estaba en la parte de arriba

-¿Qué es?- Era una especie de pergamino, parecía de un material muy bonito, donde traía impreso o escrito algo, pero sabía que era una letra muy bonita

-¡Que curiosa!- Exclamo el pelinegro, quien se había parado

-Sabes que, a quien se lo debo-

-No, a quien- Haciéndose el interesado

-Lo sabes bien-Lo abrazo por la espalda -Pues a ti…………

-A mi, pero yo nunca te dije que me siguieras-

-Pero sabes porque lo hacia, me preocupaba por ti, y pues pensaba si te servirían mis consejos- Le decía a Harry mientras se volteaba para estar cara a cara

-Si que sirvieron, bueno ten- Algo ruborizado -Espero que no se burle, costo trabajo hacer esa carta- Pensaba Harry preocupado -Es-pe-ro que te guste- Algo nervioso, pero cada vez mas calmado

-¿Qué es?- Toma el pequeño pergamino de color azul cielo, con las letras de color azul mas fuerte, mientras lo empezaba a leer muchas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, eran una carta………

Hermione había terminado de leer la carta, era hermosa, y no se quería quedar con la duda, pues tenía un pensamiento muy hermoso

-De donde la-

-Eh, bueno, en realidad, yo la- Algo nervioso

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunto alagada

-Si¿Esta bien?-

-Si, es hermosa, eso sientes por mí- Algo ruborizada

-Siento que me quede corto- Le dijo con sinceridad (**BARBERO¬¬)**

**-**No esta bien así-

Se balanceo sobre el para darle un beso, pero fue mas su impulso y ambos cayeron a la cama, ella encima de el**…………**Comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente como siempre lo hacían, cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, pero como siempre les pasaba, nunca, podían demostrarse "El amor" que se sentían, todo esa sensación que se iba acumulando de estar con el otro, hacia que cada vez sentirán mas ganas de besarse, de acariciarse, de demostrarse todo lo que sentían…………………………

Habían pasado los segundos, los minutos, poco a poco Harry iba desabrochando la blusa de Hermione, botón a botón, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Harry, pues ya tenia tiempo que estaba sin ella…cada parte de Harry iba desabrochando era besada por los labios de Harry, desde su cuello, donde disfruto el sabor de la piel de Hermione, e ir bajando lentamente, por cada beso, Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía del placer, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues también comenzó a besarle el cuello, nunca pensó estar de esa forma con Harry, al mirarlo sin camisa, le había causado una sensación extraña, pero no quería decir que no le agradara, pues ella fue la que se la quito… ella seguía besando el cuello de el cosa que le agradaba a ambos

-Hermy-

La nombraba constantemente, y al igual que Hermione comenzó a gemir del placer que su Hermy, su ahora novia le estaba proporcionando, además de que el no se quedaba conforme con ser el único, comenzó a desabrochar el ultimo botón de la blusa de Hermione, cosa que a ella no le importo, dejando al descubierto, una blusita "Top" que según Harry, se le miraba fascinante, además de que siempre la había visto con uniforme, o con otro tipo de ropa, y no miraba la tan bien formada figura de Hermione………………….

Habían pasado minutos, Harry tenia entreabierto el cierre de su pantalón, y Hermione al igual que Harry no traía su blusa (Ella una traía la otra blusa eh), además que tenia la falda algo levantada, puesto que Harry comenzó a acariciarle las piernas

-Harry… -

Hermione sintió como el pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, cosa que no le importaba, al contrario le agradaba, Harry seguía en lo suyo y no dejaba de besar el los labios de Hermione, su cuello e ir bajando, Hermione se estremeció un poco cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre sus pechos, se sentía extraña, debería parar, ella no estaba lista para algo como eso, además que pensaría el, ella se estaba dejando llevar muy rápido, pero que podía hacer con lo que sentía, sabia que el también lo deseaba, pero las cosas no tienen que ser así, no lo habían pensado……….ambos tenían deseos de seguir pero Harry escucho las voces de sus amigos subir

-Hermione…- Se para rápidamente, muy ruborizado

Hace lo mismo que el -Son ellos- Con un nudo el la garganta

-Si- Le dice mientras se abrocha la camisa -yo…-

-Luego hablamos con más tiempo- Igual de ruborizada que Harry

-Toma- Le da su capa de la invisibilidad

-Gracias, y no solo lo digo por eso-

- Eh bueno- Le dijo Harry, quien se había ruborizado, y antes que pudiera decir otra cosa lo beso

-Te amo- Le dijo Hermione con cariño

-Y yo a ti- Como le faltaban unos botones de la camisa, Hermione se lo abrocho -Ponte la capa-……

-Harry hola y…………………Hermione-………………………………………………

-Acaso debería estar aquí- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras que Hermione escuchaba la conversación

-No ella, no quiere quebrantar las reglas- Hermione rió para sus adentros, con lo que había pasado, habían quebrantado muchas reglas, hasta podría ser la expulsión, cosa que no le importo, mas era, estar con Harry -Y felicidades de nuevo-

-Gracias- Dijo Harry como si nada, en eso llego Dean y Seamus

-Pillin con que andas con Hermione eh- Le dijo Dean lanzándole miradas picaronas

-Si- Harry quería que en ese momento la tierra lo tragara enterito y lo mandara bien lejos de ahí

-¿Y que tal besa?- Insistió Dean con las preguntas

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia o si- Dijo medio molesto

-No seas así- Ahora fue Seamus

-Déjalo, es que solo la quiere para el- Dijo su pelirrojo amigo

-Soy su novio- Se defendió Harry

-¿Y que cosas has hecho con ella?- Dijo Seamus como si nada mientras los chicos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos OO -Me refiero, algún regalo a que se yo- Sintiéndose ofendido por la reacción de sus amigos

-Solo uno, apenas si somos novios desde ayer- Ahora el ofendido era el

-Entonces eres novato- Intuyo Dean

-Si novato- Dijo Ron con ironía -Dime tú, se besaba con Hermione antes de que fueran novios-

**-¡RON!- **Exclamo Harry todo ruborizado

**/PERO RON SOLO DIJO LA VERDAD, PORQUE SE PONE ASÍ,/**

-Si eso hizo antes, que harán ahora que son novios-

**-¡CALLENSE!……… **Dijo Harry todo ruborizado

**/LA VERDAD DUELE/**

-Hola chicos… ¿Harry que es eso?- Dijo Neville quien acababa de llegar, mientras señalaba algo brilloso había en su cama (la de Harry)

-¿Es un arete?-

-Mi arete- Dijo Hermione dentro de la capa…se toco la oreja derecha y si le faltaba un arete, como la puerta estaba abierta, puesto que Neville no la había cerrado salio y se fue a su habitación

-¿Qué?- Dijo Harry sorprendido

-Me dijiste que no estaba aquí- Dijo Ron sintiéndose ofendido porque su amigo le mentía

-Es la verdad- Se defendió Harry, a pesar de la mentira

¿Y que significa esto?- Mostrándole el anillo de Hermione con una mirada acusadora

-Ella me pidió que se lo guardara- Le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¿Por qué?-

-Que se yo, me lo das-

-Es mentira, dime Harry, porque la camisa tan arrugada, eh- Le dijo Dean

-Estaba acostado, me dormí un rato- Mintiendo, no sabia que decir

-Si como no- Ahora era Seamus¿Cómo saldría de esta?

-¿Qué paso Harry?-………………………………………………………………………

-Ya te dije que nada- Harry la tenía pérdida, no sabia que inventar, para que los chicos le creyeran pero eso si, no podía negar que le gusto, y que para la otra deberían de ser más precavidos y no dejarse llevar, que iba hacer (**POBRE HARRY, AHORA SI LE "ARMO LA GORDA", DONDE ESTA QUE NO LA VEO)**

**CONTINUARA**


	29. CAPÍTULO 24: MALAS NOTICIAS 1

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

**EMPEZAMOS MAL, CON MALAS NOTICIAS, POR QUÉ?? uu**

_Ayer iba publicar, pero no se porque razón no podía entrar, ni abrir mí cuenta uu, pero ya estoy aquí, así que eso es lo que importa, bueno ahora si a lo que vine:_

Harry no sabía que hacer, pero en eso paso algo que lo salvo de una sarta de "Bromitas" de parte de sus amigos… su salvación fue un niño de primero

-Hola- Dijo un chico de primero algo ruborizado

**-**¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Ron intimidando al chico, claro esta que lo hizo a propósito

**-**Hermione me dijo que-

-¿Qué le pasa?- Le pregunto rápidamente Harry, el chico se quedo sorprendido de ver que Harry le hablara

-Que si llegaran a ver un arete de ella se lo dieran, se le perdió y ya lo busco en su cuarto, como no puede "Entrar" a su habitación me mando-

-Ah era para eso- Dijo Harry despreocupado

-¿Pero que tenemos que hacer nosotros con un arete?- Le pregunto Ron al chico

-Esta desesperada, le pregunto a todas mis compañeras, según ella es un regalo de su madre- Dijo de no mas recordarse como estaba Hermione, hasta miedo le daba

-Si yo lo encontré en la sala común, pero como ella no estaba me lo quede, ¿Esta abajo?- Le pregunto Harry a Ron, dándole gracias a Dios, bueno al niño por haberlos salvado de una buena explicación

-Si, bueno adiós-

-Gracias, voy a darle el arete- Dijo Harry mientras salía atrás del chico

-Harry hola- Le dijo Hermione fingiendo que lo acababa de ver

-Ten- Le da el arete

-Mi arete, gracias Harry- Le da un abrazo -por poco- Le susurra a Harry

-Si, bueno, pero ¡pensaste rápido!- Exclamo el aliviado

-¿Tu qué le dijiste?- Pregunto la castaña

-Que yo lo había encontrado, pero como no te había mirado, me quede con el-

-Eso esta bien- Dice Hermione, mientras llegaba Ginny

-Hola chicos- Los saludo -Harry ¿Cuándo van a seleccionar a los nuevos jugadores?- Le pregunto la pelirroja, Hermione no decía nada, ya que era un tema que ella no conocía muy bien

-Bueno varios chicos ya me han hablado, recuerda que también tenemos que tener algunos de reserva- Contesto el pelinegro

-Si, lo se, pero con las clases será difícil- Decía Ginny

-La profesa McGonogall, ya le había pedido a los profesores unas horas para practicar, creo que empezaran el lunes, y mediados de octubre, será el primer partido, aun no tengo el rol de juegos- Dijo el pelinegro

-Eso es lo de menos- Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry -oye Hermione- Dirigiéndose a la aludida -¿Por qué no entras al equipo? Eres buena, aunque algo de práctica no te caería mal- Le dijo ella, Hermione no sabía si decirle la verdad, por muy amiga suya, no iba decirle que quería entrar al equipo

-No se, ya sabes que no me gusta perder clases- Dijo Hermione siendo muy convincente, además de tratándotese de libros, clases y cosas parecidas, ninguno pensaría que estuviera mintiendo

-Ah si, bueno los dejo- Se va, de cierta manera, Ginny tenia algo de celos, Hermione siempre estaba con Harry, y eso le molestaba, mas al saber que ella (Ginny) estaba con Collin

-Adiós- Se despido con la mano, mientras que Harry miraba a Hermione -Si, debemos de entrenar- Hermione se estremeció al escuchar eso, sabia lo que esto implicaba… grandes alturas a grandes velocidades

-¡Pero no tengo escoba!- Exclamo Hermione un tanto molesta

-Hable con la profesora McGonogall y ven- Le tomo la mano y se fue al despacho de la profesora McGonogall

-¿A dónde vamos?… ¿Con…?- Hermione ni siquiera termino de hablar, cuando Harry ya estaba hablando, prácticamente sabia a lo que ella se refería

-Si- Minutos después llegaron al Despacho de la profesora McGonogall y entraron

- Buenas tardes- Dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez

-Buenas tardes- Les dijo la profesora McGonogall, quien estaba sentada en su haciendo, al parecer estaba escribiendo, pues tenia un gran pergamino de un color muy bonito, en el cual tenia letras doradas de una impecable caligrafía…. Harry miro a detalle el interior del despacho, decorado con cuadros de ex alumnos, profesores, magos famosos, claro esta que pudo notar una gran diferencia en este despacho al de Dumblendore, aunque no estaba seguro de que, pero se miraba en los detalles un tanto femeninos, aunque elegantes, todo en orden, de seguro que Hermione se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, eran casi como a ella el gustaba, solo que con gustos diferentes, por la diferencia de edades, pero la esencia era la misma….

-¿Qué necesitan?- Dijo McGonogall sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- Mirando casi severamente a Harry, como si les dijera con la mirada "¿Ahora que hiciste Potter?"

-Recuerda, lo que le pedí- Le dijo el pelinegro, mirando que la profesora cambiaba su semblante a uno mas tranquilo

-Si, bueno ahora que están aquí…- Dijo la profesora, mientras se le quedaba mirando a Hermione -Srta. Granger… ¿De verdad quiere estar en el equipo?- Le dijo McGonogall muy sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo?- Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Acaso Harry había dicho algo? -Harry tu, bueno si- Dijo Hermione ya resignada

-¿De verdad?- Le volvió a preguntar, al ver que ella ausencia con la cabeza no tenia de otra mas que afrontar la realidad -pues espero que el Sr. Potter este en lo correcto eh, tome- Le da un paquete algo grande -Se lo regala el Sr. Potter, que espera ábralo- Le dice a Hermione, ya que esta estaba desconcertada, lo menos que esperaba era un regalo, menos de Harry

-Eh- Hermione lo hace, pero sabia que era, por su forma y tamaño -¿Una escoba? pero Harry-

-Vamos no es nada- Le dije Harry

-Es una nimbus 2005 Harry gracias- Le da un beso en los labios de la emoción –Perdón- Dice Hermione toda ruborizada, mientras que McGonogall estaba asombrada

-¿Son novios?- Les pregunto desconcertada

-Eh si- Todo ruborizado, aunque se sentía feliz, de poder decirlo, de no ocultar lo que sentía por Hermione

-Felicidades, hacen una bonita pareja, tal como tus padres Harry- Les sonrió McGonogall, Harry se alegro más con ese comentario

-Gracias-

-Bueno, solo la va usar cuando valla entrenar y la va tener consigo cuando sea miembro oficial del equipo, aunque eso no lo dudo verdad Sr. Potter- Les dijo por ultimo McGonogall

-Si, eh- El aludido se ruborizo un poco, pues podría tomarse como que Harry iba meter a Hermione solo porque es su novia, pero el sabia que ella es muy buena, que podría hacer una buena combinación con Ginny

-Bueno, pueden retirarse- Les dijo McGonogall, mientras continuaba escribiendo en el pergamino

-Gracias profesora- Les dijo Harry

-No es nada, tienen autorización para entrenar ahora, si gustan-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Hermione sorprendida y alegre -Gracias- Después de eso salieron -No debiste Harry- Dijo ella mirando la nimbus 2005

-Vamos, es solo un regalo- Le dijo Harry como si nada

-Pero Harry-

-Si lo dices por el dinero, no importa, además para que tener todo guardado sin utilizarlo- Le decía Harry sin mirarla, solo mirando el largo pasillo por donde caminaban para así dirigirse hacia el campo de Quidditch

-Pero lo puedes utilizar en otras cosas-

-Mira en primer lugar gracias a dios y a mis padres, de que no me falta dinero, además-

-Pero, pudiste escoger otra escoba menos- Le dijo Hermione mirando a escoba, que estos momentos Harry la traía

-Nada de menos, acaso crees que quiero que mi novia tenga una escoba tan- Dijo Harry, quien se sentía algo raro, al decir "mi novia", puesto que apenas estaban empezando, además de que no espera llegar a tanto con Hermione

-Bueno te entiendo- Ya resignándose -Es más cariñoso de lo que pensaba- Pensaba Hermione mientras Harry la tomaba de la mano con la mano que tenia libre

Ya en el campo, Hermione comenzó a entrenar con mucha ayuda de Harry

-Bueno, primero acostúmbrate a la escoba, luego seguiremos con lo demás- le dijo Harry, mientras que Hermione solo seguía sus ordenes, pues si quedaba en el equipo, el siempre le daría ordenes, pero era el único chico de todo el colegio que llevaba mas de 6 años… sabia que era un excelente jugador, y no iba dudar que seria buen capitán, ella lo consideraba como "Un líder nato"……

Hermione se monto en su escoba la cual no era mas rápida que la saeta de fuego de Harry, pero sabiendo el puesto de Harry era mejor así, además de que tenia una velocidad increíble, y de que era fácil acostumbrarse a ella /Además que una mejor escoba sale mas cara/ -Hermione- Le hablo Harry

-¿Si?- Quien estaba como 10 metros arriba de el, pues el estaba observándola, solo estaba esperando a que Hermione bajara

-Ahora será mejor que puedas maniobrar la es- Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, Hermione bajo de sorpresa

-Bueno- Dijo Hermione, quien comenzó a recordar la vez que se subió en la escoba de Harry, y el iba con ella -No quiero sola- Abrasándolo

-Pero…debes…de…ha...cerlo….sola- Le decía entre besos

-Bueno con eso me conformo- Le da otro beso… Ahora Harry también había montado a su escoba, Hermione se quedo mirándolo, por la forma como se mecía su cabello con el viento -Se ve tan lindo, su cabello, vamos Hermione si quedaras en el equipo iba a perder por tu culpa, solo por quedártele viendo así, pero no puedo evitarlo- Pensaba Hermione mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejar las ideas

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Harry algo preocupado

-Eh si- Dijo ella mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, sus manos s le comenzaron a sudar y eso era una mala señal, puesto que no iba sostener bien la escoba con las manos así

-Continuemos- Le dijo Harry…. Minutos después Hermione comenzó a hacer algunas maniobras que el indicaba Harry -Ahora Hermione imaginare que soy del equipo contrario, y vas a intentar derribarme-

-¡**ESTAS LOCO!- **Dijo Hermione alzando la voz, mas bien no se lo dijo, se lo grito

-Mas loca estarás tu si estuvieras en un partido si saber esas cosas, que son realmente importantes- Le decía en un tono realmente serio, no se quejaba, pues aquí el maestro era el, y ella como buena alumna debía obedecer

-Bueno- Dijo Hermione resignada, mientras ambos se alejaron

-Imagina que soy… un Slytherin- Lo dijo sin ganas, pues por sus venas corría sangre Slytherin

-De acuerdo- Se alejaron y comenzaron a hacer algunas maniobras y Harry intento acercarse a Hermione, pero esta lo esquivo, Harry no pudo negar que lo había hecho bien, luego cuando no pudo evitarlo, los dos chocaron, ambos aun seguían en la escoba

-Excelente, solo falta que puedas esquivar las bludger's- Hermione no dijo nada

**-¿QUÉ?- **Hermione se había asustado, lo que provoca que casi se caiga de su escoba

-Fue broma, eso aun no, tenemos toda la semana- Fueron descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo

-Pero tus entrenamientos-

-Yo prometí ayudarte no- Le dijo Harry

-Bueno si- Sin saber que responderle

-Lo haces excelente-

-Pues como un maestro como tu- Lo abrazo- Oye recuerdas que teníamos que hablar- Sintiendo el abrazo de Harry

-Eh si, pero mejor vamos a otro lugar-

Se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, ambos estaban muy callados, pues sabían de que iba a tratar la conversación, no era que no se sintieran en confianza, o que no se conocieran, se conocían demasiado bien, pero, apenas era el comienzo de su relación y había cosas que no conocían del otro, un detalle, que para otros podría ser simple, pero podría ser que no, lo que una mirada podría decir… había muchas cosas, algunas por las cuales deberían esperar para que lleguen, otras llegaran sin saber, solo el tiempo lo dirá

-Hermy yo- Las palabras no salían, estaba algo ruborizado, nunca había llegado a tanto con ella, no sabia si eso era normal o algo malo, pero como se sentía el, podría decirse que mal, pero al ver la cara tan calmada de ella, quedo mas confundido, creyó que iba a decirle algo como "No debiste" o algo por el estilo, pero no, estaba mas calmada que nunca

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?- Pensó el chico sin comprender

-Sabes… se que aun no estamos listos para algo así, pero gracias- Gracias, dijo gracias, Harry quedo mas confundido, un "Gracias" por un lado, quería decir que le gusto, el no se podía quedar atrás, pero que le diría

-Eh- No supo que decir -¿Cómo le digo?- Pensó Harry-

-_**"Solo dile que te gusto"**_- Su conciencia-

-si le voy a decir eso, pero ¿Qué estas pensando?-Sin Saber como el le respondió a Hermione

-A mi también- Le dijo Harry, casi por inercia- ¿Qué dije?, pero ¿Cómo pude decir eso?- Pensaba el chico sintiéndose en un aprieto

_**-"Tu tienes tantas ganas que pase algo mas"-**_

-claro que no-

_**-"Entonces eres rarito"-**_

-claro que no-

Harry seguía discutiendo con su conciencia

-Cuando estemos listos para algo como eso, se que no me voy a arrepentir- Algo ruborizada -Te amo-

-Yo también- Mas calmado se acerco a ella y le dio un beso que ella le correspondió, estaban de acuerdo en que iba pasar algo más, cuando estuvieran listos, pero cuando era eso… estuvieron un rato así, cuando Harry comenzó a sentir mucho sueño- Ah- Bostezo

-¿Tienes sueño?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Algo-

¡Pues mira la hora!, ¡vamonos!- Exclamo Hermione mirando su reloj -¿Mañana vas a entrenar?- Le pregunta mientras se levanta al igual que Harry

-Remus me va a decir ah- Otro bostezo

-¿Estas bien?- Algo preocupada, pues lo de Harry no parecía un simple cansancio

-Si solo estoy cansado- Estaba mirando a Hermione, cuando de repente sintió que su vista se nublara, como si no trajera sus lentes, y poco a poco, no supo nada "Se desmayo"

-¡Harry!- como puedo lo detuvo para que el golpe no lo lastimara, algunos chicos habían visto lo que pasaba, y Hermione quien estaba con Harry, les dijo toda histérica que le hablaran a Dumblendore a Remus a otro profesor -¡**VAMOS HÁBLENLE A LUPIN A ALGUIEN!**

-Si- Le dijo a un chico que pasaba por ahí

Hermione trataba de despertar a Harry pero era imposible, mientras que Remus estaba en su despacho revisando unos trabajos que tenía pendientes

-Profesor- Dijo el mismo chico que se había topado con Hermione, el cual estaba todo agitado, que apenas y podía hablar

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Remus demasiado tranquilo

-Harry, el, el- Dijo el chico sin poder articular muchas palabras

-Harry que- Dijo Ron algo preocupado

-Harry se desmayo-

-¿Qué? y no me lo dijiste antes- Algo enojado, salio corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras que el pobre chico quedo ahí parado

-Solo por hacerles un favor, que será cuando no lo haga-

-Hermione- Dijo Remus quien había llegado con Harry y Hermione -¿Qué paso?-

**/YA TE DIJERON NO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE HARRY QUISO DORMIR EN EL PISO/**

**-**Estábamos platicando y me dijo que se sentía cansado, que tenía sueño y se desmayo- Dijo Hermione algo alterada

-Ah -Remus no pensó que fuera por cansancio, se le hacia demasiado extraño -Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería-

No muy lejos de ellos un chico de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises, miraba la escena con una sonrisa

-Te lo mereces, el plan esta saliendo a la perfección-

Rápidamente lo llevaron a la enfermería y Hermione no dejaba de verlos

-¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?, la escoba de Harry Hermione y que -Hermione fue por las escobas

-Eh bueno-

-Si no quieres esta bien-

-Harry me estaba ayudando, quiero entrar al equipo de Quidditch- Esperando las burlas o un "Eso no es para ti"

-Esta bien, y Harry que es lo que dice-

-Bueno el dice que soy buena y que puedo quedar en el equipo, pero-

-¿Crees que Harry te mintiera?- Le pregunto Remus dejando a Hermione callada -el sabe lo que hace, además e visto como entrena con los chicos, sabe donde hay talento- Hermione se ruborizo, pero en eso momento no era para pensar en ella

-¿Qué crees que le pase?- Le pregunto Hermione, luego de haber llegado a la enfermería

-No lo se- Le dijo Remus, en eso la señora Pomfrey salio y miro a Harry preocupada

-Pero que le pasa- Dijo la Señora Pomfrey mientras con un movimiento de varita, hace que la camilla se traslade a una de las tantas camas que había en la enfermería, aunque siempre, según Hermione, siempre lo ponía en la que estaba alejada de la entrada, la enfermería no era el lugar mas acogedor del mundo, pero ellos ya estaban tan familiarizados con el, gracias a quien, pues a Harry, tenia una luz tan tenue, alguno que otro retrato de medimagos famosos, y solo había una gran ventada que dejaba entrar algo de luz, solo algo debido a que estaban cubiertas por unas enormes cortinas cafés, que iba a juego con el color del lugar

-Se desmayo, pero aun no sabemos la razón, según puede que sea por cansancio- Le dijo Remus, quien la ayudo a acostar a Harry en la cama

-Se lo dije a Dumblendore- Dijo ella algo molesta -tanto trabajo para el pobre chico, la escuela, el Quidditch, los entrenamientos- Haciendo énfasis en cada palabra que decía, parecía que iba dar un grito en el cielo

-No fue nuestra decisión- Dijo Remus defendiéndose

-Eso ya lo se- Quien estaba revisando a Harry- Esto no es un simple cansancio, ¡esta ardiendo en fiebre!- Hermione al escuchar eso alzo las cejas con preocupación

-¿Qué?, ¿no tenia fiebre verdad?- Le pregunto Remus a Hermione

-No, ni antes que se había desmayado- Dijo ella, quien tenia las manos metidas dentro de su túnica, las cuales las tenia apretadas -¿Por qué Harry no nos había dicho nada?-

-Algunas enfermedades o maleficios pueden traer consecuencias que no se sabe cuando pasan-

-¿Maleficio?- Le pregunto Remus desconcertado

-Aun no estoy muy segura, pero no ha padecido alguna enfermedad o- Remus miro a Hermione, como andaban juntos, talvez ella sabría algo

-No, apenas ahora se sintió así-

-Bueno será mejor que descanse mañana si esta mejor para mañana podrá asistir a sus clases- Dijo Pomfrey quien le daba una última revisada

-Eso espero- Dijo Hermione, quien se quedo mirando a Harry

-Será mejor dejarlo descansar- Hermione se ruborizo, y se levanta para irse, no sin antes darle un beso a Harry, lo que sorprendió a la Sra. Pomfrey -Bueno adiós Srta. Granger-

-Adiós- Hermione se va, no sin antes tomar las escobas, aunque Remus se queda, al ver la cara de preocupación de la Sra. Pomfrey

-¿Qué crees que sea?- Le pregunto Remus

-Lo dudo, inclusive pude ser magia negra, los síntomas no son de un simple cansancio, solo espero que este equivocada-…

Fin de la primera parte nn

Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad, pues la razón de mi ausencia se debió a que, 1 estar de vacaciones, 2 estaba haciendo mi servicio social, y 3 me quede como dos semanas sin Internet, sabia que podía ir a un Internet y publicar ahí, pero como que no se iba ver bien ir a un Internet, teniendo computadora con el ¬¬, pero aquí me tienen de vuelta, espero no poder ausentarme tanto con eso de que el lunes entro a la escuela…. pero tratare de publicar lo mas rápido posible…..


	30. CAPÍTULO 24: MALAS NOTICIAS 2

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

_-¿Qué crees que sea?- Le pregunto Remus_

_-Lo dudo, inclusive pude ser magia negra, los síntomas no son de un simple cansancio, solo espero que este equivocada-…_

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es el rostro de Hermione muy sonriente

-Buenos días- Le dije Harry

-Harry despertaste- Dijo Hermione mientras de le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué hora es?- Dijo Harry al ver que Hermione ya traía su uniforme de diario

-Las 7, no te preocupes por la clase de pociones Remus hablo con Snape-

-Bueno, y que me paso, no recuerdo nada, solo me sentí demasiado cansado, con mucho sueño, mi vista se nublo y no recuerdo mas- Dijo Harry desconcertado

-Después de eso le hable a Remus y te llevamos hasta aquí- Le sonrió, pero luego su cara era seria y de preocupación -pero ¿Tu estas bien?-

-Si, aunque aun tengo sueño- Pero su estomago le pedía otra cosa -Upss y hambre- Algo ruborizado

-De eso no te preocupes toma- Le da un plato con comida -La Sra. Pomfrey me dejo que te trajera esto-

-Gracias- El empezó a comer, aunque el cansancio se lo impedía, así que ella termino de darle la comida, el estaba todo ruborizado, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a esos tratos, pero ella, se sentía en las nubes -¿Crees que sea por lo de los entrenamientos?-

-Eh, bueno, creo que si- Le dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, pues había escuchado algo, y cada vez que se ponía nerviosa se mordía el labio

-Por favor Hermy tu no me mientas- Le dijo Harry tomadnos sus manos mirándola a los ojos¿Cómo no hacerle caso a esa mirada?, tan solo de mirar, se perdía en ese mar esmeralda, así que Hermione no pudo mas y le contó, era verdad, lo que Harry necesitaba era, a alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo amara, que no le mintiera como todos esos años, viviendo en mentiras

-Bueno según la Sra. Pomfrey, que eso no era solo cansancio, que podía ser por alguna enfermedad, maleficio, no lo se, inclusive magia negra- Termino de decirle

-Ah, pero si es algún maleficio como-

-En Hogsmeade- Le dijo ella

-Si pero no estaba con nadie que no fuera del colegio, además el rato que estuve, andábamos juntos-

-Si, la única persona que no era del colegio era- Dijo Hermione de mala gana, mientras dejaba el plato de Harry un pequeño buró que estaba aun lado

-¿Cho?-

-Si, pero no creo que sea capaz de eso, además ella no conoce ese tipo de magia- Dijo ella no muy segura

-No lo se- Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza sin comprender

**/CARAS VEMOS… CORAZONES NO SABEMOS/**

**-**Bueno, pero lo que importa es que estas bien, además- Le toco la frente -Ya no tienes fiebre- Harry la abrazo por la cintura -¿Qué haces?- Con una ligera risilla, aunque algo ruborizada)

**-¿**No puedo abrazar a mi novia?-

**-**Si, pero que tal si llega alguien-

**-**Vamos, solo es un abrazo- Le dice Harry mirándola a los ojos ¿Acaso Harry sabia que no podía resistir esa mirada?

**-**Si, pero por un abrazo, mira lo que paso ayer-

**-**Me vas a dejar solito- Haciendo unos pucheros y poniendo cara de niño, más bien de perro regañado

**-**Harry- Dijo dando un suspiro de resignación -esta bien- ¿De que se quejaba si a ella le gustaba que el la abrazara?

-Además, a ti también te gusta- Le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, otro en su barbilla y uno chiquito en su cuello, el pelinegro sintió el estremecimiento de la castaña, eso era una buena o mala señal

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Asiéndose la interesada

**-**Pues ayer me lo demostraste muy bien- Le dijo dándole uno que otro beso en el cuello, para así dirigirse a sus labios

**-**Si- Dijo Hermione finalmente besándolo muy apasionadamente, mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y pasaba los dedos por los cabellos rebeldes de Harry -Nos van a- Pero de que se negaba, le encantaba tenerlo cerca, sentir sus labios… sus leguas comenzaron a "jugar" las unas con las otras, el beso era demasiado apasionado, que parecía que nunca iba a acabar, hasta que:

-Veo que ya estas mejor- Dijo Remus, quien estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta mientras se acercaba a ellos, Harry se separa rápidamente, muy ruborizado

-¡Remus!- Exclamo el pelinegro, Hermione no decía nada, no sabia donde esconderse

-¿Qué?- Dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Hola- Dijo Hermione tratando de sonar convincente con sus palabras, si ese hola fueran muchas palabras, puesto que le costo mucho decirlo…

-Hermione ya miraste la hora- Le dijo Remus

-No- Dijo ella sin entender, pero cuando mira, abre los ojos casi asustada -¡**POCIONES! **Adiós Harry- Le da un beso a Harry y sale corriendo

-¿Y bien?- Le dije Remus a Harry, con cara acusadora

-¿Y bien qué?- Haciéndose el inocente

-Mira, se que son novios, pero deben de tener mas cuidado, y no dejarse llevar por lo que sienten- Le dijo Remus seriamente, mientras que Harry se ruborizo -Se que me dirás que si, que lo vas a hacer, pero yo también tuve tu edad, además me recuerdan a tus padres-

-¿Si?- Le pregunto Harry

-Si, se que la quieres y que la vas a respetar, pero la carne es débil- Harry se ruborizo, pero el tenia mucha razón, si sus amigos no hubieran llegado, quien sabe hasta donde hubieran llegado, o hasta donde el se iba permitir eso

-Gracias- Le dijo Harry

-Se que esto te lo hubiera dicho tu padre, incluso mejor que yo, pero cuando tengas alguna duda, algún problema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Cambiando de tema¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-

-Eh, bueno, de seguro Hermione te lo contó-

-Algo, pero ¿A qué crees que se deba?- Le pregunto Harry, este miro a Remus, lo miraba en su cara, el no sabia mucho

-No lo se, incluso pudo ser alguien de Hogsmeade, pero solo andabas con Hermione-

-Me tope a Cho-

-¿Cho Chang?-

-Si a ella-

-Pero para que querías verla- Le dijo con cara de sorpresa

-Ella me busco- Dijo Harry un tanto molesto

-Bueno, pero ¿Crees que ella te haya hecho esto?-

-No se-

-Cuando se acabe pociones debes de irte a la otra clase- Le dijo Remus, mientras que Harry tenía cara de no haber dormido nada

-Si, ah- Da un sonoro bostezo mientras se tapaba la boca

-¿Aun estas cansado?- Le pregunto el licántropo algo preocupado

-Solo tengo sueño-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que dar una clase, no te preocupes por uniforme, si te sientes mal, solo avísale a la Sr. Pomfrey-

-Si esta bien- Remus se va y Harry se queda, descansando, solo un rato, pues tenía clase de transformaciones

-Sr. Potter veo que ya se siente mejor, pero para estar seguros pasa por aquí en tu primer descanso-

-Es en dos horas- Le dice Harry

-Bueno ven el la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid entenderá-

-De acuerdo-

-Pero de esta no te salvas en una hora tomate esta poción- Le dijo Pomfrey muy severamente, pero Harry estaba tan cansado que lo único que dijo fue:

-De acuerdo-

-Yo aquí deteniéndote¡tu clase!-

-Si adiós y gracias- Harry se va a su clase, la cual ya había empezado -Buenos días¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Sabe la hora que es?- Le dijo McGonogall severamente

-Si, lamento haber llegado tarde, estaba en la enfermería- Muchos comenzaron a murmurar "Por eso falto a pociones" o cosas por el estilo

-Potter, solo porque dice la verdad, ya estaba enterada, que bueno que ya se sienta mejor, será mejor que se siente- Antes de eso Harry le dice lo de la poción- En una hora, esta bien-

-Gracias- Se va a sentar junto con Hermione

Mientras que en otro lugar, algo lújubre y misterioso

Un hombre algo pequeño, con de cabello café, con las facciones algo rasgadas, como si tuviera algunos golpes, con la cara parecida algún animal, a una rata- Esta seguro de lo que hizo- Con la voz nerviosa, con miedo

Otro hombre, pero este era mas alto y con una mirada llena de oído y maldad, sus manos eran como grandes arañas blancas; con los largos dedos. Los rojos ojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, cualquiera que oída su voz se moría de miedo -Colagusano, se lo que hago¿Acaso estas contradiciéndome?-

-No mi señor, claro que no yo no haría eso-

-Pues será mejor que no te comportes así, claro que se lo que hago, la magia que use con Potter es muy poderosa, muy pocos magos han podido hacerla, además ocupas mas que eso para poder tener a Potter de mi lado, mas que la maldición imperius-

-Eso lo se mi señor, pero los síntomas que padece- Dijo un tanto contradictorio

-Bueno, eso siempre pasa, pero para mi me va a servir para otras cosas, todos van estar pendientes de Potter y no de lo que yo haga, además eso hará que Potter se una mas rápido a mi-

-Eso es genial- Dijo Colagusano sin dejar de mirar a su "amo" con algo de miedo

-Si, pero mientras este tan acompañado, y más por esa asquerosa sangre sucia, su novia, después de todas esas advertencias aun sigue con ella- Dijo Voldemort con algo de asco

-¿Y porque no la mata, o?-

-Eso esperan que haga, pero, si la mato, el nunca a unirse a mi-

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews de verdad nn!!! 

lordaeglos: Que bueno que te guste ese "misterioso" ataque de Voldemort, pero es que cuando las cosas estan mas "tranquilidad" ¬¬ es cuando uno tiene que estar atento, y hay una razon para la cual el quiere que se una a el, no solo ser su "nieto adorado"¬¬, y si, de que esta celosa esta celosa y que bueno que me lei el libro 6, porque de ahi me saque una idea, bueno cuando lean se daran cuenta, creo que ya dije mucho!!

AtRaM Potter: Que bueno que te gusto, pues aqui esta el capitulo, que lo disfrutes igual que el otro!!

heydi Ha: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto!!, pues pongo este porque mañana le festejan el cumple de mi hermanita, y pues desde ahora me llega visita, y entre la escuela y aqui entreteniendo a mi sorbrino, pues aprovecho que estoy sola con el bb...

Andrea316: Gracias por su compentario!!, y no te precupes, que tendran su "ratito" no te preocupes!! y si que lo aprovecharan, jejeje n-n


	31. CAPÍTULO 24: MALAS NOTICIAS 3

Ahora en la clase de transformaciones

-Bueno como cada mes, hay examen será mejor que se preparen-

-Examen, pero ¿Por qué?- Dijo Ron con miedo y nervios, mientras ponía sus manos en el cabello con desesperación

-Si, es que no quiere repetir el año debe de hacerlo y pasar Sr., Weasley- Le dijo la profesora McGonogall a Ron

-Claro que paso- Dijo Ron casi automáticamente, además que no se dio cuenta que se había parado y quedado tieso, los demás comenzaron a reírse, menos Harry

-¿Profesora?-

-Si valla- Harry se va a tomar la poción que le dio la Sr. Pomfrey, según el se sentía bien, pero de repente le comenzó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que hizo que la poción se le cayera de las manos, suerte que los frascos tenían un hechizo para que no les pasara nada… regreso al salón y se puso hacer lo que la profesora les había pedido, pero el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte

-¿Sr. Potter se siente bien?-

-Eh si, solo me duele la cabeza- le dijo Harry tratando se seguir escribiendo, pero el dolor era cada vez mas, que las manos le empezaron a temblar, además de que comenzó a sentir frió

-Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería-

-No, de verdad, ya se me pasara- Mirando como McGonogall se acercaba a el, este tenia las mejillas rojas, puesto que tenia algo de fiebre, McGonogall le puso la mano en la frente, esto ocasiono que el chico se avergonzara y sus mejillas que estaban así por la fiebre estuvieran mas

-¡Pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre¡vamos¡Hermione avísale a Remus!- Le dijo McGonogall, hasta se le olvido que era "Señorita Hermione" o Señorita Granger, Profesor Lupin, no Hermione o Lupin, como se había referido

-Eh si- Hermione se va corriendo

-Y ustedes, si no terminan eso, la tarea será doble- Se va con Harry…

Después Draco comenzó a alardear

-Si todas las atenciones para el pobre de Potter, el huérfano de Potter-

-Por lo menos tiene a alguien que se preocupe por el, lo único que tienes es envidia- Dijo Marian muy molesta hartándose de Draco

-Cállate, si tenias que serlo, una sangre sucia igual que Granger- Le siguió Draco, pero Ron lo iba dejar las cosas así

-No la insultes Hurón- Le dijo Ron, sabiendo que eso de "Hurón" era un punto débil, solo miro como Draco se ruborizo de coraje y vergüenza

-Déjalo, no quiere demostrar quien en verdad es, tiene miedo que todos se den cuanta de cómo es, de que huyan de el- Le dijo Marian

-Mira no voy a tener compasión de ti-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer güero desabrido?- Todos comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de Marian, nadie había avergonzado a Draco de esa forma, los únicos que lo había hecho, eran Harry, Hermione y Ron, aunque este menos veces

-Esta me las vas a pagar- Se va, echando chispas por los ojos, Marian le sonrió a Ron, mientras que este la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

Mientras que en la enfermería

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- Dijo Pomfrey mirando a Harry detalladamente

-Dolor de cabeza, y fiebre- Dijo McGonogall, aunque Harry estaba molesto¿Por qué estaba así si solo era dolor de cabeza y fiebre/, aunque lo raro era que no la tenia y esta le dio en cuestión de segundos

-Será mejor que no asista a las siguientes clases, no debes de jugar Quidditch, no sabemos lo que esta causando esto, debemos tomar precauciones- Le dijo Pomfrey

-Pero- Dijo Harry tratando de defenderse¿Sin Quidditch?

-Prohibido- Dijo Pomfrey con mucho énfasis, aunque eso lo hubiera dicho en voz baja, Harry iba captar el mensaje, era algo que le aturdía los tímpanos, era una palabra que nunca quiso escuchar

-Lo oíste Potter- Dijo McGonogall Resignada -Será mejor que empezamos también a seleccionar a un buscador, se que estos partidos son muy importantes, no solo porque te gusta, si no porque es tu ultimo año – Dijo McGonogall con cara de "Adiós copa de Quidditch"…..En eso llegaron Remus y Hermione

-No se preocupe- Dijo Harry Igual o peor que ella

-Harry ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Remus

-Si- Dijo este, sin ánimos

-No te preocupes, puedes ir a darles algunos consejos a los chicos, pero no podrás jugar- Le dijo Minerva entendiendo al chico

-Si lo se-

-¿Jugar¿Jugar qué?- Le pregunto Remus desconcertado

-Harry no va a participar en el equipo este año- Dijo Minerva con pereza

-¿Qué?- Dijo Hermione mirando Harry, estaba muy desanimado, en realidad no sabia que expresión tenia, estaba serio, pero ¿Ere de depresión?...este seria su ultimo año y no iba poder jugar, además de que ella quería entrar al equipo, quería poder jugar con el, y ahora eso no se iba poder, pero…Esto era por si bien

-Tú te vas a hacer cargo de la selección y todo eso, pero no vas a jugar, vas a ser como su entrenador, por así decirlo-

-De acuerdo- Harry estaba actuando algo extraño, como si le valiera

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta Remus

-¿Acaso debería estar mal?- Le dijo Harry con sarcasmo

-Oye no es para que me hables así-

-Déjame solo- Se va no son antes mirarlo a los ojos, Remus pudo notar que sus ojos estaban mas oscuros, no tenían el mismo brillo

-Harry- Pensó el licántropo mirando la puerta

-El debe descansar- Dijo Pomfrey

-Remus, el no es así, se que tiene un carácter fuerte, pero su actitud fue algo grosera, nunca lo había visto así- Dijo Hermione, mientras se iba a buscar a Harry

-Tiene razón, actuó como si no le importara nada-

-Debemos decirle a Albus- Dijo McGonogall preocupada mirando hacia la puerta color mármol por donde salio Harry

Mientras que con Harry y Hermione que acababa de llegar, estaban el la orilla del lago, este tenia la mirada perdida en el lago, mirando hasta donde este llegaba, aunque era casi difícil de saber donde terminaba, ya que era enorme

**-**Harry-Dijo Hermione, al ver que Harry tenia su mirada perdida en el algo, esa se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo fríamente sin voltear a verla

-Que me digas porque actuaste así- Le dice Hermione, este al escuchar eso, voltea a verla, notando que en su mirada solo había preocupación

-¿Así como?- Le pregunto Harry

-Algo grosero-

-¿Ósea que te parezco grosero ¿- Dijo alcanzo la voz un tanto enojado, Hermione se estremeció al escucharlo

-No, pero porque te comportas así, no te hizo nada-

**-¿QUIERES SABERLO?, NO SE QUE ME PASA, Y NO QUIERO SABERLO-** Le grito, no sabia porque estaba así, porque le decía eso, era como si algo lo impulsara a decirle todo eso

-A mi si me importa- Dijo Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos- Pero veo que no te importa lo que yo estoy sintiendo- Harry miro la cara de Hermione, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas lo que lo hizo recapacitar

-Perdóname- Dijo Harry apenado -no se porque actúa así- Hermione se acerco a el -No se que me pasa- Abrazo a Hermione, quien le correspondió el abrazo y también lo beso -te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo abrazaba como si fuera un niño -oye lo siento, tenia tantas ganas que jugaras- Habla Hermione mientras seguía abrazando a Harry de la misma manera, como si así lo protegiera, y el apresar de todo, se sitia seguro, ella beso su frente y el sonrió -y que si yo llegara a quedar, lo hiciéramos juntos- Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero

-Vas a quedar, solo que ahora no será sorpresa- Le dice acariciando su mejilla delicadamente

-No, recuerdas, tú serás como nuestro entrenador- Recordando las palabras de McGonogall

-Bueno eso es lo de menos, tener que buscar a alguien para- Le siguió Harry, puesto que si el se salía, tenían que buscar a un buscador (valga la redundancia)

-A alguien tan bueno como tu, algo difícil- Dice Hermione mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el, para darle un beso, después se separa de el, lo mira a los ojos con cara de niña que hizo algo malo -¿Esta bien estar enamorada de mi entrenador?- Harry siguiéndole el juego a Hermione le dijo:

-No… claro que no, eso es pecado- Le dijo como cualquier profesor "regañando" a su alumna

-Pues soy pecadora y tú, los entrenadores tampoco se deben- Le reprocho ella, mientras que el la mira de forma acusadora

-¿Me estas desobedeciendo Srta. Granger?-

-Solo digo lo que es justo, si yo soy una pecadora¿Usted que es?- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba sigilosamente… cada mas seca de Harry

-Bueno, solo por esta vez se lo pasare Srta Granger….eso quiere entonces…Vivamos en pecado- Dijo terminando el juego de palabras que tenían para uno mas romántico, mas bien físico, la comenzó a besar, mientras la recostaba en el suelo, y el estaba prácticamente encima de ella

**/SE VOLVIERON LOCOS O QUE, PERO NI MODO, ASÍ SON ELLOS, QUE PODEMOS HACER/**

**-**Por ti haría eso y mas- Ella estaba debajo de el, estaba pasando lo mismo que el día anterior, se estaban dejando llevar

**-**Eres hermosa- Le decía mientras jugaba con los rizos de su cabello…..Harry la miraba, era hermosa y no solo físicamente, el se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, no de la chica que le ayudaba hacer sus tareas, ni de un cuerpo bonito, porque seria un bruto si negara que Hermione era bonita, porque no solo era como otras chicas, "solo un cuerpo bonito"….se enamoro de su sencillez, de su razonamiento, de su lógica, de su dedicación a los estudios, del tiempo que le daba cuando el necesitaba apoyo………

**-**Me encanta que me trates así- Hermione percato que deberían regresar, Harry aun estaba dolido, por no poder estar en el equipo -¿De verdad estas bien?- Lo miro dolida, no con pena, porque sabia que eso era lo menos que Harry quería sentir, pena y lastima

-Si, solo que es mi ultimo año y desde que entre nunca había estado fuera, bueno en quinto, pero participa en unos partidos, pero ahora en ninguno, pero que se puede hacer- Se fueron, para acabarla, Harry debería regresar a la enfermería, para tener que soportar, la larga platica con Remus

-¿Harry estas bien?- Le pregunto Remus preocupado mientras miraba entrar a Harry a la enfermería, Harry pudo ver como Remus metía y sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos de su túnica color azul marino con desesperación y nerviosismo

-Si, lo siento, no se que me paso- Dijo Harry con sinceridad

-No te entiendo, el equipo- Dijo Remus desconcertado, sabía como debía de sentirse

-No tienes mas, cosas que decirme, mas cosas que prohibirme- Dijo Harry un tanto molesto, pero fue sincero, si querían hablan, que lo hicieran de una buena vez, Hermione simplemente estaba de pie mirando a Harry sin decir nada

-Harry- Dijo Remus un tanto sorprendido y agobiado

-Remus es la verdad- Le dijo el pelinegro con la misma actitud, muy pesimista el chico

-Bueno Albus dijo- Trato de decir Remus para defenderse, pero al ver el bufido que dio Harry, supo que no fue buena idea mencionar lo último

-Dumblendore, ya estuvo que no voy a salir a ningún lugar- Pensó el gryffindor dando un bufillo

-Tienes que quedarte en el castillo las veinticuatro horas, a excepción de la clase con Hagrid, además como sabes se te tiene prohibido ir a Hogsmeade- Le dijo Remus haciendo entrar en razón a Harry

-¿Algo más?-

-Por hoy no- Le dijo Remus

-¿Los entrenamientos?-

-Hasta que no te sientas mejor serán cancelados-

-Ah- Suspiro Harry y dijo eso sin ganas, como si lo que le decía Remus fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Lo siento, pero mira como te pusiste, puede que no sea grave pero-

-No te preocupes yo lo entiendo, entiendo que no valla a poder estar en un solo partido, entiendo que no pueda salir del castillo, entiendo que este encerrado aquí las veinticuatro horas del día, lo entiendo muy bien- Dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Remus nos sabia que decir, este día mas para Harry estuvo lleno de malas noticias, tenia una idea de quien era el culpable de eso, Voldemort, pero no quería preocuparlos, esos se iba a preocupar de mas, como siempre lo hacían, cosa que ya tenia arto a Harry, pero ¿Qué podía hace el?

* * *

**Melina Kudo Ozora**

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero la escuela me tiene loquita, y la semana pasada (este domingo) fui a un entierro un amigo de la familia falleció uu (y como ahora en su mayoría los fines de semana los uso para publicar, pues por eso no lo hice**


	32. CAPÍTULO 25?: SIRIUS BLACK FIGG

**Hola, que tal, espero que la espera no fuera mucha, ya vienen los examenes y pues por eso no habia podido publicar, pero aqui esta el cap 25!! disfrutenlo, bueno gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS!! .**

**Bueno ahora publicare cada fin de semana, es que entre semana es casi imposile, tengo horario mixto: Clases en la mañana y clases en la tarde, (Aunque la mitad de mi tiempo se me va en lo que llego a la uni, UNA HORA DE CAMINO!!, mugres camiones que duran eso por tantas paradas que hacen, ademas de que la ruta parece una víbora¬¬ , en fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo, se me cuidan**

**Bye...**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

"**SIRIUS BLACK FIGG"**

Al día siguiente Harry tubo las mismas clases de antes, a excepción que el tenia tarea doble

-De verdad Harry, Snape nos hizo un examen y estuvo dificilísimo- Le dijo Ron a Harry, quienes estaban jugando Snap Explosivo en la sala común, que casi estaba desértica en ese entonces

-Gracias Ron- Le dijo Harry con sarcasmo, sin dejar de jugar

-Solo era de lo que hemos visto- Salio Hermione a la defensiva, quien estaba leyendo un libro

-Se les olvida que se lo va hacer oral- Les dijo Marian, la ojiazul miro como su "primo" se ponía de pie

-Me da igual- Se va, ellos estaban en la sala común, Harry salio sin decirles nada

-¿Qué le pasa?- Dijo Ron medio molesto, mirando como su pelinegro amigo salía de ahí -ha estado actuando algo grosero-

-Déjenlo, no sabemos- Salio Hermione a la defensiva, pues había hablado con Harry, además sabia que el no actuaría así

-Lo defiendes porque es tu novio- Lo dijo el pelirrojo gritándole, por lo que todos lo que se encontraban en la sala común escucharon

-¿Qué Harry es tu novio?- Le pregunto Parvati algo asombrada y con cierta envidia

-Yo este- Iba decir algo pero Lavender no la dejo, ambas chicas tenían su cara a unos centímetros de la de ella para saber respuestas

-¿De verdad?-

-Si- Dijo Hermione toda ruborizada, pero eso no quitaba sentirse tan dichosa y en las nubes. En eso llego Ginny -Hola Ginny- Le dijo Hermione intentando de safarse de las preguntas de esa dos

-Hola- Dijo la pelirroja como si nada

-¿Sabias que ella y Harry son novios?- Le pregunto Parvati como si fuera el "chisme del año"

-Si- Con algo de recelo, aunque tuvo que evitarlo, pues Colin estaba ahí

-Con razón, hacen bonita pareja- Les dijo Colin, uniéndose a la platica

-Gracias- Dijo Hermione algo ruborizada, pues sabia que con que lo supieran Parvati y Lavender todo Hogwarts se iba a enterar, pero se sentía muy feliz de que todos supieran del el amor que ellos se tenían, no por que el era "Harry Potter"- Me disculpan- Se fue a buscar a Harry, ella sabia porque actuaba así, ya no se quejaba de los dolores de cabeza, o otros malestares, lo que daba como conclusión que no iban a saber el porque de su actitud -Harry hola- Quien se encontraba, en el gran comedor

-Hola- Le devolvió el saludo sin ganas

-¿Vas a comer?- Tratando de comenzar una conversación más amena

-Si- Le dijo el pelinegro mientras que ella se sentaba aun lado de el

-Lo bueno que no tenemos pociones ahora, así puedes repasar algo- Le dijo ella recordando del examen que tenia

-Si, pero y en transformaciones, no me dijeron-

-La Prof. McGonogall dijo que ella te iba a decir, que no te preocuparas, y Remus también dijo lo mismo- Mirando a Harry, quien hizo aparecer un platillo mientras comenzaba a comer

-Ah, oye perdona mi actitud, ni yo me entiendo- Le dijo Harry con sinceridad mientras dejaba de comer para mirarla a los ojos, esta solo le mostró una calida sonrisa

-Despreocúpate, apenas estas recuperándote y ese cambio de actitud tuyo puede deberse a eso- Le dijo ella mientras sentía como Harry tomaba su mano derecha y la apretaba junto a la suya

-Si creo tienes razón-

-Aunque soy la única que se eso, los demás no-

-Con que lo sepas tu me basta- Hermione se ruborizo por ese comentario, Harry lo noto, pero no dijo nada, de que se quejaba, pues algunos comentarios de ella, lo ponían nervioso, o no estaba acostumbrado a tales demostraciones de cariño, además de que apenas habían iniciado su relación como pareja, se confiaban todo como lo hacían antes, pero la forma de demostrarse lo mucho que necesitaban del otro eran completamente diferentes, antes no se confesaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ahora la necesidad y la falta de amor, de amor hacia una persona el especial, les dio valor para decirse la verdad

-Sabes, Ron nos evito decirles a los demás que somos novios- Le dijo ella sonriéndole

-¿Qué?- Dijo Harry sin entender

-Que estábamos hablando y como siempre no sabe medir su voz y- Dijo medio molesta

-¿Quién se entero?- Le dijo el ojiverde entendiendo las palabras de Hermione

-Parvati y Lavender- Le dijo casi cierto pesar, pues no sabia la reacción de el

-Ah- Muy calmado, pero cuando capto bien lo que le había dicho se quedo como en shock -¡Que¿ellas?… de seguro en menos de dos días todo Hogwarts lo sabe, espero que no anden inventando cosas

-Si-

-De seguro que te van a andar interrogando todo el día- Le dijo Harry tomando un poco de su sumo de calabaza

-Eso no me preocupa, recuerdas lo que paso, cuando se enteraron que éramos pareja para el baile- Le pregunto temerosa

-¿Les tienes miedo?- Con una cara burlona

-No pero…-

-Entonces, de que te preocupas, a la única que quiero es a ti y eso lo sabes o- Le dijo Harry, Hermione al escuchar sus palabras no lo dejo terminar

-Tienes razón- Le dijo muy alegre -Oye Harry, ahora van a comenzar los entrenamientos, pero como le van a hacer con el- Hermione no puedo terminar, pues Harry lo hizo por ella

-Buscador, la verdad, aun no lo se, los que quieren estar en el equipo, quieren estar en otros puestos-

-Ah, lo bueno que aunque no juegues, podrás ayudarnos-

-Si…-

El gran comedor se fue llenando, pues era la hora del desayuno, pero como el Profesor Dumblendore le había hablado a Harry, se tuvo que ir antes -Tengo que ir con Dumblendore, la verdad no se que querrá ahora- Le dijo Harry a Hermione

-Esta bien -Hermione no se lo esperaba, como estaban en el gran comedor y casi estaba lleno, no pensó que Harry le diera un beso en los labios –Adi….-No la dejo terminar cuando Harry le había dado un beso, fue algo corto, pero fue un beso, cuando termino Hermione estaba toda ruborizada y notaba como todos estaban en silencio y estaban mirándolo, desde la mesa de los profesores, donde había algunos que estaban desayunando y los demás alumnos

-Nos vemos…- Le dijo Harry mientras salía del gran comedor -Se ve que no quieres ser el centro de atención- Dijo Harry para si mismo

-Hermione, ya viste que todas las chicas te miran con una cara de pocos amigos- Dijo su prima

-Si, lo se- Le dijo mirando hacia donde Marian le apuntaba

Mientras tanto, Harry llego con Dumblendore

-Bueno Harry, quieres saber para que te hice venir hasta acá, pues son dos razones- Le dijo el anciano, pues la edad en el era cada vez mas notable, aunque su mirada no lo reflejara tras esas gafas de media luna

-¿Eh?- Harry no entendía nada, solo tomo asiento en una de las sillas que había enfrente de escritorio de Dumblendore

-Si, la primera es por lo que paso en esa ida a Hogsmeade- Mirando a Harry significativamente

-Si, lo se- Algo aturdido por el comentario

-Bueno, quiero que me digas con exactitud como te encuentras- Le dijo Dumblendore muriéndolo fijamente como si así leyera cada reacción o gesto que Harry realizara

**-**Por el momento bien- Dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

-Bueno, aun no sabemos a que se deba eso, pero tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas, lamento que no puedas estar en el equipo, mas siendo tu ultimo año, pero espero que lo entiendas, puedes volver a recaer y esta vez podría ser peor, además por los mismos motivos se te va tener prohibido salir a los terrenos sin la supervisión de un profesor, y las salidas a cualquier lugar, sea a Hogsmeade o a otro lugar se te serán canceladas, no creas que esto me divierte, pero solo por unas cuantas horas que estuviste afuera, mira lo que paso, no dudo que el causante de lo que te pasa sea Voldemort, solo espero que lo entiendas- Le dijo Dumblendore, esperando algún desplante de parte de Harry, pero no fue así, lo estaba tomando con calma y madurez

**-**No se preocupe yo lo entiendo- Estaba algo dolido, de todos los permisos que tenia, las cosas con las que hacían que su estancia en Hogwarts sea mas divertida le fueran canceladas

-Remus me comento lo de tu actitud hacia el- Harry se ruborizo al recobrar lo grosero que fue con el

-No fue- Harry se defendió, pero Dumblendore fue mas rápido que el

-Lo se, se que tienes un carácter fuerte, pero esa no era tu actitud normal- Le dijo Dumblendore con tranquilidad

-Si lo se ni yo me entiendo, cree que se debe por- Dijo abatido y molesto el pelinegro

-Puede que si, lo malo que no sabemos a que se deba si a alguna enfermedad o maleficio-

-Ah- Harry no dijo nada

-Solo espero que esa actitud no se vuelva algo habitual, y menos con tu tutor- Dijo Albus mirándolo tras esas gafas de media luna

-¿Mi tutor?- Pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Si, Remus será tu tutor en lo que se refiera tu estancia en Hogwarts, las vacaciones las tendrás que pasar con tus tíos, si te molesta yo- Le dijo Dumblendore, como si queriendo cambiar lo ultimo, pero Harry no se inmuto

-No se preocupe, ellos han se comportaron amables conmigo, mi tía ya me dijo las razones del porque de su comportamiento hacia mi-

-¡De verdad!- Le dijo Albus, lo cual sonó como una afirmación, como si ya lo supiera en lugar de pregunta

-Si, profesor Dumblendore¿Por qué a mi mamá la llevaron con ellos y no con una familia de magos?- Pregunto Harry ansioso mirando fijamente a Dumblendore

-Bueno, porque, aun con mil magos, las fuerzas de Voldemort eran mayores, además que cuando nosotros la llevamos con ellos, y les dijimos todo, ellos aceptaron gustosos de poder cuidar a tu madre como si fuera su hija, aun sabiendo los peligros que podían pasar, de ahí fue donde comenzó ese vinculo que hace que Voldemort no pueda tocarte, bueno eso fue anteriormente, pero es ahí donde nos damos cuenta que Voldemort no es tan fuerte, y es donde se nota la diferencia de poderes entre tu y Voldemort

**-**Pero yo no- Le decía Harry, ya que el no sentía que tenia esa magnitud de poder

-¡Recuerda cuando Voldemort trato de entrar en tu mente!- Le decía Dumblendore -¡Recuerda como no déjate vencer por el!, a pesar de lo de Sirius, tu lo superaste, el solo tiene poder, pero tu, tienes amigos- Harry recordó su quinto curso, cuando Voldemort trato de entrar en su mente, así como la trágica muerte de Sirius -Harry tu has superado grandes pruebas, además no te dejas vencer por la maldad, pero al contrario de el, Voldemort pierde poderes, al estar en contacto de todo sentimiento puro, sin fines de conseguir nada, bueno solo el bien común-

**-**Voldemort representa al mal- Dijo con cierto temor

-Si- Dijo con pesar mientras miraba a Harry dando un suspiro -el bien lo representamos todos, y tu Harry estas en medio, no eres ni mal ni bien, tu eres el núcleo de todo- Harry quedo estupefacto con esa noticia¿Cómo que el núcleo?

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-Representas al mal y el bien juntos, algo parecido a la unión de tus poderes, los de Godric y Salazar, el único que va decidir saber que hacer eres tú-

-Decidir que….- Decía Harry, pero Dumblendore fue más rápido

-Entre el bien y el mal-

-Simplemente derrotar a Voldemort-

-Si, pero hay algo…- Dijo Dumblendore como temiendo si era lo correcto decirle

-¿Qué?-

-Alguien te va ayudar a poder derrotar a Voldemort-

-¿Ayudar¿En que forma?- Le pregunto Harry con curiosidad

-Aun no lo se, solo puedo decirte que esa persona es el enviado del bien-

-El enviado del bien, no entiendo- Harry pensaba que Dumblendore cada vez estaba mas loco¿Enviado del bien¿Qué mas seguía?

-Voldemort representa al mal, y alguien debe representar al bien, es para que haya un equilibrio entre bien y mal-

**/VOLDEMORT-HARRY-ENVIADO DEL BIEN, POR SI NO LE ENTENDIERON A NUESTRO "QUERIDÍSIMO" DIRECTOR/**

**-**Ah ósea que esa persona me va ayudar a combatir contra Voldemort-

**-**Por así decirlo si, pero solo puede ayudarte, no puede interferir en tu batalla contra el, tu eres el único que puede derrotarlo-

**-**Si eso ya lo se, pero, como voy a saber quien es el enviado del bien- Le pregunto Harry

**-**Yo no lo se, solo tu te vas a dar cuenta, tu vas a saber quien es esa persona el la cual- Le iba a decir algo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta -Pasen, quiero presentarte a alguien- En eso entro Arabella Figg, con un chico de unos 16 años, era de cabello negro, aunque tenia unos destellos rubios, sus ojos eran igual de negros que su cabello, era algo alto, solo que un poco mas bajo que Harry, al verlo su cara se le hizo algo familiar -Arabella que bueno que llegaste-

**-**Si aquí esta como te lo dije- El chico estaba algo avergonzado, y miro a Harry con una cara de enojo, que el no sabia porque -Buenos días-

**-**Buenos días- Se presento cordialmente, aunque el chico no, Harry miro a Arabella, era muy diferente a la Arabella Figg que había conocido en Privet Drive, la que había conocido era una anciana, una ropa un tanto vieja, que cuidaba a sus gatos como si se le fuera el alma en ello, pero esta era por así decirlo hermosa, era una mujer rubia de ojos azules, algo alta y de buen cuerpo, quizás era otra Arabella Figg

**-**Ah buenos días- Dijo el chico con pesar

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- Regañando al chico, mientras lo señalaba….Harry no entendía nada

**-**Pero mamá-

**-**Nada de peros, ah Harry el es mi hijo Sirius- Cambiando el semblante uno serio a uno sonriente

**-**Sirius, hola soy-

**-**Ya lo escuche- En tono algo grosero

-¡Hijo por favor!- Exclamo Arabella un poco molesta

**-**No mamá, por su culpa mi papá esta muerto- Con mucho coraje, Harry no sabia ni que decir, otra muerte causada por Voldemort y el culpable como siempre era el

**-**No digas eso-

**-**Yo este- Muy sorprendido, aunque después de analizarlo bien sabiendo que había tendido una conversación con Remus sobre la relación de Arabella Figg y el padre de el chico, por lo que según el, el chico tenia la razón

**-**No sabe lo que dice- Dijo la rubia algo apenada

**-**No mamá, es la verdad, por su culpa mi padre esta muerto- Se va molesto azotando la puerta, Dumblendore no dice nada, simplemente se queda ahí mirando a Arabella y a Harry

**-**Profesora- Le hablo Harry a Arabella con cierto pesar

**BELLA:** Dime Arabella, ah antes que nada, te sorprende mi apariencia, pues es que en realidad soy bruja, pero me hacia pasar por squip por tu propia seguridad, y así el ministerio no me estaría vigilando si realizaba algún hechizo, porque según ellos no se realizarlo- Le dijo rápidamente, Harry simplemente analizaba lo que su cerebro le permitía, pero tenia todo entendido –Me decías- Dijo mirando a Harry de forma interrogante

-Arabella… el, bueno, el padre es Sirius- Harry esperaba que no fuera, que sus conclusiones fueran falsas

-Si-

Harry se sintió el chico mas miserable del mundo, se sentía tan triste por la muerte de Sirius, una muerte que el causo, y el chico había perdido a su padre por su culpa, no merecía la compasión de nadie por sentirse mal……

Arabella noto en el resto de Harry su preocupación -No debes sentirte culpable-

-Pero el tiene razón- Harry se sentía algo molesto consigo mismo……

-Harry ya habíamos hablado de eso- Le dijo Dumblendore entrando en la conversación

-Si Harry, yo entiendo a mi hijo, pero el debe de saber que no todo va ser como el dice, lo único que le pasa el que piensa que como tu perdiste a tus padres, no querías que tu solo sufrieras y….- Le decía Arabella, pero no termino la frase, Harry lo hizo por ella

-Que yo quería que Sirius se muriera, pero si el era la única persona que podía considerarla como si fuera- No sabia que decir, pues no tenia ganas de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos -Además yo no soy de esos que le gusta ver sufrir a las personas-

-Si lo se, Dumblendore me lo ha dicho-

-¿Me puedo retirar?, tengo clase- Le pregunto Harry mirando a Dumblendore

-Si… Ah otra cosa¿Estas saliendo con Hermione?- Harry se ruborizo todo, de pies a cabeza

-Si- Harry no sabia si podría estar mas ruborizado, sentía sus mejillas arder, y que decir del color, de seguro de un rojo intenso

-Felicidades- Le felicito Dumblendore –Le mandas mis felicitaciones a Hermione- Le dijo Dumblendore a Harry, mientras que este solo emboza una sonrisa como sea posible….a los pocos segundos se va

-¿Por qué tan contento?- Le pregunto Arabella Figg, luego que Harry saliera por la puerta de la oficina de Dumblendore

-Es que por fin, dejo aun lado a Voldemort y pensó en su felicidad- Dijo Dumblendore aliviado mirando a Fawkes, quien "ardía" con un gran resplandor

-No entiendo-

-Es que….- Le contó algunas cosas……-Si por eso no quería salir con ella-

-Ah, es un chico muy bondadoso… aunque a veces tanta bondad, puede no ser muy buena para uno-

-Si lo se…- Dumblendore soltando un suspiro

-Hacen bonita pareja…- Dijo Arabella

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione leía un libro (Para variar), mientras que Sirius estaba en uno de los sillones, muy cerca de donde estaba Hermione

**-**Yo soy Hermione Granger y tú- Le decía Hermione, calmando un poco la tensión de ese lugar

-Yo soy Sirius-

En eso llego Harry -¡Harry hola¿Qué paso?- Se acerca a el y le da un beso en los labios, sin importarte que Sirius los estuviera viendo -Ah, el es-

-Sirius- Dijo Harry como si nada

-¿Como lo sabes?- Hermione estaba sorprendida

-Me lo dijo…- Harry no término, ya que se quedo mirando a Sirius y como este se iba bufando malhumorado

-Me tengo que ir- Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sirius sale de la sala común

-Es algo extraño, en cuanto llegaste se fue…-

-¿Sabes el por qué?- Le dijo Harry quien miraba a Hermione algo molesto

-No- Algo preocupada al ver la cara de Harry

-Es el hijo de Arabella Figg-

-De Arabella, ah no lo sabía- Dijo Hermione mostrando sorpresa

-Y de Sirius- Con cierto pesar, mientras que Hermione abría los ojos sorprendida

-**¿QUÉ? **el tuvo un- Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca de la sorpresa -pero cómo, bueno eso se sabe, pero porque nunca nos dijo-

-Ese no es el problema Hermione- Tratando de calmar a Hermione, pues no dejaba de hablar por la sorpresa -El me culpa por su muerte-

-¿Qué?, pero-

-En parte tiene razón si no fuera por mi culpa- Harry desvió la mirada de la de Hermione

-No es verdad, ya lo hablamos- Lo miro con cierta severidad

-¡Pero era su padre Hermione!- Exclamo Harry molesto

-Mira Harry, no vamos a discutir por eso, sabes muy bien que el causante de todo esto es Voldemort- Dijo el nombre de "Voldemort" sin sentir miedo, además de que Harry ya se lo había pedido anteriormente, como dijo ella en su segundo año _"Temerle al nombre, solo agranda el temor al hombre"_, para que querían sentir mas miedo por Voldemort)

-Yo-

-Por favor Harry- La mirada de preocupación de Hermione, hizo que el no tuviera mas remedio que aceptar lo que ella le decía

-Esta bien- Harry da un gran suspiro mientras que Hermione le dio un beso en los labios muy apasionado -Vámonos que luego no llegamos-…

Se fueron a su primera clase, aun faltaban unos minutos, mientras tanto, en el gran comedor Marian hablaba con Ron y Sirius

-Sabia que ibas a entrar- Le dijo Marian, ya que ellos eran amigos en su antiguo colegio

-Soy Sirius Black Figg- Dándole la mano amigablemente a Ron, quien estaba entretenido en la plática que tenían Marian y Sirius, solo que los miraba solamente ya que tenía la boca llena de comida

-¿Black?- Dijo Ron, quien dio un trago a su comida y hablo -¿Eres pariente de Sirius?- No lo dejo terminar de hablar

-Era mi padre- Dijo Sirius con pesar

-De verdad, yo lo conocí, era una excelente persona, lastima que muchos no saben de su inocencia- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-Si trece años en Azkaban- Dijo Sirius….La platica dio por terminada cuando llegaron Hermione y Harry

-Ron, Marian nos toca Herbólogia- Les dijo Harry sin prestarle atención a Sirius, mas bien sin tratar, porque en esos momentos no pasaba desapercibido

-¿A que no sabes quien es el Harry?- Le pregunto Ron con una sonrisa

-No tienes que decírmelo que ya lo se- Dijo Harry con pesar

-Si ya me lo presentaron- Con un tono de repulsión

-Bueno nos vamos Hermione- Ella le entendió el porque y lo siguió, Harry iba caminando rápido que una que otra vez la chica tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo

-Harry, el debe de saber la verdad, no debe de juzgarte así, debes de hablar con el-

-Si creo que tienes razón, aunque me va ser difícil- Dijo Harry embozando una débil sonrisa, siempre lo convencía para todo, si no quería comer, ella le decía algo y en pocos segundos terminaba comiendo casi todo el banquete del gran comedor (¿Poder femenino?)

-Yo te entiendo, pero debes de hacerlo, no querrás ganarte a otro enemigo-

-¿Que insinúas? ¬¬- Harry arqueo las cejas -que busco enemigos para-En tono burlón

-No yo solo decía- En tono de broma, aunque un poco sarcástica……...

Se dirigían a los invernaderos y estando en ello, y mirando que no había ningún alumno, se dieron un beso, muy corto pues la Prof. Sprout, entro

-Ustedes, tendrían la amabilidad, de no hacer eso en mi clase- Dijo con tono severo, uno no muy usual en ella….Harry y Hermione se separaron rápidamente muy ruborizados -¿Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger?- Pregunto sorprendida

-Si profesora, perdone por- Se disculpo Hermione toda ruborizada, era la primera vez que Harry miraba a Hermione tan ruborizada

-No se preocupe, pensé que era un alumno de otro salón, nunca llegue a pensar que fueran ustedes- Ambos se sorprendieron por la respuesta -¿Desde cuando son novios?- Tanto Harry como Hermione se miraban de reojo sorprendidos antes una profesora Sprout demarcado contenta para su gusto….Mientras que a lo lejos entraban los demás alumnos

-Desde el viernes- Dijo Harry regresando a la realidad, ya que si hubieran sido otros alumnos los que estuvieran en su situación, estuvieran en detención o con unos cuantos puntos menos

-El baile- Dijo la profesora Sprout emocionada

-Si- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto vergonzosa

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo la profesora Sprout

La clase fue como todas las demás, además que ese día tendrían Historia de la magia, encantamientos, D.C.A.O., transformaciones y adivinación (Hermy aritmamcia), en la clase de adivinación, donde Hermione aprovecho para poder hablar con Sirius, ya que ella tenia aritmancia

-¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto Hermione a Sirius, al verlo en la sala común

-Si, pero para qué- Dijo Sirius arqueando la cejas sorprendido

-Es sobre Harry-

-Ese- En un tono algo arrogante

-Si de el- Algo molestan con la actitud de Sirius, pero conocía a alguien que era muy parecido a el, tan terco que era "imposible" hablar con el -mira será mejor que sepas algunas cosas, el primer lugar, el no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Sirius-

-El lo mato, el fue-

-¿Tienes pruebas?- Le pregunto ella, el no dijo nada, pero seguía con la misma actitud, -yo estaba ahí, y ni fue así, Voldemort mando matarlo, no fue Harry, se que es doloroso, pero debes de aceptar la realidad-

-Eso es mentira, el lo mato porque no quería que solo sufriera por la muerte de sus padres y-… Hermione no soporto lo que el chico decía, de todas las personas que no merecían esas palabras era Harry, el anteponía su felicidad por la de los demás….Hermione le dio una cachetada que se escucho por lo alto, en toda la sala común

-No hables así de el, el no haría eso, crees que el seria capaz de eso, sabiendo que Sirius era el único que conocía a sus padres, con el único que se sentía como si tuviera una familia- Le dijo Hermione molesta, Sirius pudo ver que ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero el no estuvo conmigo- Se defendió Sirius, mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla enrojecida

-¿Tú lo mirabas?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Si-

-Entonces, tu tuviste la dicha de conocer a tu padre, tienes a tu madre que te ha de querer mucho, el no tiene el cariño de sus padres, y Sirius quería darle algo para que no se sintiera solo-

-Yo- Sirius se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, porque había juzgado a Harry sin saber la verdad, además de que no sabía muchas cosas de su padre -Lo siento no quise-

-Debes de hablar con el, creo que ambos deben de saber la verdad, o hablar de Sirius-

-Lo quieres mucho verdad, ha Harry- Le dijo Sirius

-Se nota- Toda ruborizada

Mientras que con Harry y los demás, quienes se dirigían a la torre Gryffindor

-Que bueno que no tenemos adivinación, voy a buscar a Hermione, me dijo que iba a salir temprano- Dijo Harry a Ron y Marian

-Bueno nosotros vamos a- Dijo Marian, mientras que Ron la interrumpe

-A comer- Dijo el pelirrojo antes que Marian dijera algo

Harry fue a buscar a Hermione, pero no estaba, una chica de su clase le dijo que había salido antes

-Bueno cuando pueda hablo con el…-Dijo Sirius, al tiempo que alguien entra a la sala común, era Harry

-¡Harry¿Qué no tenias clase?- Le pregunto Hermione

-No la dieron-Dijo Harry

-Que bueno- Dijo la castaña (Y si lo dijo ella¬¬)

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Sirius

-Si-

-¿Por qué tienes roja la mejilla?-

-Me caí- Dijo rápidamente Sirius, ya que Hermione prefirió que no le dijera la verdad

-Ah- En realidad no le creía mucho, pero bueno…

-Bueno yo iré a la biblioteca- Dijo Hermione, Harry tenia las intenciones de ir con ella, pero Sirius hablo primero

-Harry espera tengo que hablar contigo-……………………..

**/LES DIJE QUE IBA METER UN NUEVO PERSONAJE, AL HIJO DE "CANUTO", DE QUE QUERRÁ HABLAR CON HARRY/**

**CONTINUARA()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	33. CAPÍTULO 26: ACLARANDO LAS DUDAS

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**ACLARANDO LAS DUDAS**

-Conmigo, pero en la mañana no parecía eso- Dijo Harry en tono seco

-Si por esa razón, por favor, creo que no empezamos con el pie derecho- Le dijo Sirius algo tímido y avergonzado

-No, yo trate de ser amable, pero parece que tu no- Le dijo con indiferencia, mientras que Hermione le hacia señas para que se acercara a ella

-Vamos habla con el- Dijo algo harta por la actitud de ambos, ella Lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos que cada vez que la miraba, lo hipnotizaban y podría hacer lo que ella le pidiera, sea lo que sea (¿Perdón?) -No tiene dada de malo, quizás y las cosas salen mejor-

-Bueno, solo porque me lo pides tu- Hermione se ruborizo, no pensó que dijera esas cosas delante de alguien

-Bueno, yo voy a ir a la sala común, te veo haya- Le da un beso y se va, para que ellos pudieran hablar, después que ella se fuera, un silencio ensordecedor reino en toda la sala común, igual que una tensión entre ambos Gryffindor's

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- Le pregunto Harry, viendo la tensión que había en ese momento

-De…..de mi padre, Si tu quieres- Dijo Sirius con melancolía, Harry lo miraba y no podía hacer nada, solo pesar en su padrino y el parecido que su hijo tenia, eran tan perecidos, como le decían a el sobre su padre

-Si esta bien-

-Si, pero en otro lugar- Dijo Sirius mirando como el retrato de la dama gorda se abría dejando entrar a un grupo de segundo año, Harry entendió bien las intenciones de Sirius

-Cualquiera que no sea fuera del castillo- Dijo Harry rápidamente

-Si pero ¿Por qué?- Se pregunto extrañado

-Lo tengo prohibido- Dijo el ojiverde algo avergonzado mientras salían de la sala común y se disponían a bajar de la torre por las largas escaleras "movibles" sin importar que los retratos que había en las paredes los miraban sigilosamente

-¿Pues que hiciste?- Le pregunto asombrado OO

-Nada malo, solo que, bueno- Aun no lo conocía, por lo que se lo hizo algo raro contarle algunas cosas -Bueno la razón es Voldemort-

-¿El?- Casi con un nudo en la garganta -¿Qué te hizo si se puede saber?- Le pregunto Sirius ya aviando salido de la torre mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos, que daba al gran comedor

-Pues que últimamente me he sentido algo mal, me duele la cabeza, y a veces pierdo el conocimiento- Le dijo Harry mientras se paraba en seco

-Pero el Prof. Dumblendore sabe, debe de tomar medidas extremas- Dijo Sirius como si conociera el asunto, mientras se paraba atrás de Harry

-Lo que pasa, es que eso sucedió en Hogsmeade, bueno es lo que suponemos- Dijo Harry mirando el pasillo como si fuera lo mas sorprendente

-Ah- Sirius no pregunto mas, ambos simplemente se sentaron en una de las bancas que había ahí, pues este era el único lugar por donde los Gryffindor pasaban para ir al gran comedor, pero ahora estaba "desértico"

-Si por esa razón, no podré estar en el equipo de quidditch-

-¿Qué?- Sirius se quedo descontado -pero si tu eres el mejor buscador-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Harry arqueo las cejas

-Porque, pues empezaste desde primer año, nadie lo había hecho antes, además todos en mi antigua escuela lo decían- Harry se había ruborizado -De verdad, además has hecho record en lo que se trata de atrapar la snitch-

-¿Record?, pero ¿de dónde sacas eso?- Harry arqueo las cejas desconcertado¿El tenia un record?

-En una revista que acaban de sacar sobre los colegios de magia, casi su mayoría se trata de los equipos de quidditch- Dijo Sirius recordando

-¿De verdad¿Por qué dices que yo hecho record¿en qué?-

-Eres, de todos los colegios quien a durado menos tiempo en atrapar la snitch- Le dijo Sirius mientras que Harry lo miraba sorprendido

-De verdad, como me hubiera gustado estar en el equipo este año, mas por ser mi ultimo año- Dijo Harry con nostalgia -¿tu estabas en un equipo?- Le pregunto para así olvidar que el no estaba en el equipo

-Si, yo era el golpeador, mi mama dice que eso lo herede de mi padre- Dijo Sirius con nostalgia

-A mi me dicen que de mi padre, sabias que ellos eran muy buenos amigo, los mejores-

-Bueno solo sabía que eran amigos, pero no tanto- Dijo Sirius sorprendido

-Si mas cuando se trataba de hacer bromas, en especial a Snape- Harry sonrió antes esto ultimo

-¿Nuestro profesor?- Pregunto Sirius sorprendido

-Si, Snape odiaba o odia a mi padre, si tu hubieras estado aquí el año pasado, te hubieras dado cuenta como era, me bajaba puntos solo porque respiraba-

-¿De verdad?, pero ¿Por qué el cambio?- Sirius miraba como Harry arqueaba las cejas -no quiero decir que quiero que te trate mal, pero la verdad, fue amable- Era como lo que Harry le dijera fuera mentira

-No se cual fue la razón, pero es mejor así, antes la traía con todos los Gryffindor, sabes las razones no, pero en especial conmigo…-

-¿Sabes mas cosas de ellos?- Le pregunto Sirius con interés

-No muchas, pero de eso a nada¿Sabias que mi madre y tu padre fueron novios?- Le pregunto

-¿Qué¿Cómo esta eso?- Pregunto sorprendido

-Que ellos salieron cuando estaban en sexto, bueno creo que fue a finales de sexto, pero antes que comenzara el su ultimo año terminaron y fue donde mi padre comenzó a salir con ella-

-¡Que cosas! Dijo Sirius con ironía

-Sabes, eso me esta pasando a mi, mi mejor amigo salio anteriormente con Hermione-

-Ah, es el destino-

-Si, según lo que me dijo Remus, ellos estaban confundidos, que había sido un error, fue exactamente igual como a mi, bueno solo que- Harry guardo silencio un instante -Bueno que ella, Hermione estaba enamorada de mi-

-Ah¿Cuanto tiempo tienen de novios?-

-Apenas desde el viernes- Dijo Harry algo ruborizado, no era que le avergonzara estar con ella, pero el no era de andar contando a todo mundo su vida "personal" (Ya de personal no tenia mucho)

-¿De verdad?, tan poquito, según muchas de mis compañeras me dijeron que tu y Hermione terminarían juntos-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, eras el tema de conversación, a pesar de estar tan lejos- Harry se ruborizo por el comentario

-¿Ella salía con Ron verdad?- Harry asintió, no era un tema del que quisiera hablar

-Si, mi vida amorosa no ha sido la mejor que digamos, ya sabes, algunas cosas referentes a Voldemort cierto, lo de la profecía- Dijo Harry, mientras que Sirius suspiraba al escuchar el nombre

-Si mi mama me contó- Le dijo el pelinegro

-Pues en las vacaciones Voldemort se la pasó amenazándome- Le dijo Harry molesto

-Aah- Sirius no sabia que decir, siempre pensó que Harry Potter era el "niño mimado:, pero había mas en el que era "El niño que vivió" de lo que todo mundo decía, asi que ahora era el momento para conocer al "verdadero" Harry Potter

-Bueno mis padres eran muy diferentes, antes mis padres solo se toleraban, Hermione y Ron son los que se la pasaban, dije pasaban, se la pasan discutiendo por todo, a veces no los aguanto- Dijo Harry algo exasperado

-Si yo unos amigos míos también son así, uno es muy responsable y el otro se la pasaba haciendo relajo- Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-Igual ellos, aunque cuando Hermione se enoja conmigo es peor que cuando lo hace con Ron, da miedo, suerte que no esta escuchando- Dijo Harry bromeando

-Ese seria un titular de primera plana "Harry Potter le tiene miedo a su novia"- Dijo Sirius soltando una carcajada

-Si, suerte que Rita Skeeter no esta aquí- Dijo Harry soltando una carcajada por el comentario de Sirius

(Eso cree el, bueno ya no trabaja para el profeta, pero le sirve de espía para Hermione, fue broma eh)

-Lo único que te falta es que saliendo de aquí te cases con ella- Hubo un silencio ensordecedor

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo Harry a quien comenzaron a subírsele los colores de la cara

-Solo fue un decir, pero de que te quejas-

-Bueno aunque lo quisiera, no se si eso se pueda- Dijo el chico con cierta nostalgia, porque la idea de formar una familia con Hermione no le era tan descabellada

-¿Lo dices por la profecía?, me entere por un descuido de mi madre-

Se la pararon platicando, de muchas cosas, de sus vidas, de Sirius

-Si antes de vivir en la casa de su madre, que anteriormente era el cuartel de la orden del fénix, el se quedaba en la casa de los gritos, una casa que esta abandonada, esta en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, junto con un hipogrifo llamado Buckbeack, recuerdo cuando había escapado de Azkaban, todos lo creían culpable por la muerte de mis padres, todo por culpa de ese traidor de Petter-Le contaba Harry, mientras que Sirius, no había visto a Harry tan enojado) /Y eso que esta calmado/

-El fue quien realmente, le dijo a- Le pregunto Sirius, Harry sabia que el no estaba acostumbrado a mencionar a "Voldemort"

-Si, Hermione, Ron y yo lo ayudamos para que se escapara de los dementotes, bueno al final Ron quedo lastimado y tuvimos que hacer todo el resto Hermy Hermione y yo- Harry se quedo callado, porque se había acostumbrado a hablarle por "Hermy"

-Dijiste Hermy, así le dicen-

-No- Algo ruborizado -Solo yo-

-Si, y como andas todo el día con ella, ya te acostumbraste- Le dijo Sirius, mientras que Harry se quedo callado -Entonces, si no fuera por ustedes no hubiera visto a mi padre, podía ir a visitarlo, pero azkaban es horrible, por lo menos lo mire siendo libre, bueno no totalmente- Hubo una pausa… -pero después de haber estado 13 años en Azkaban creo que lo fue para el-… -Puedes decirme, donde murió mi padre-

Harry no sabia que decirle, no había superado al 100 su muerte, pero el merecía respuestas

-Bueno fue el ministerio de magia, Voldemort me había hecho creer que le había hecho algo a Sirius, y yo de tonto que creí todo, fue a buscarlo a el cuartel y no estaba, por lo que pensé que si le habían hecho algo, debí haberle hecho caso a Hermione- Tenia una mirada de enojo, un enojo para si mismo

-Pero Harry, si eso hubiera sido verdad-

-Pero no lo fue, además expuse la vida de muchos a de Hermione, Ron, y otros mas- Le decía Harry, mientras Sirius solo lo miraba sin comprender

-Pero-

-Si, fuimos al ministerio y no había nada, solo el lugar donde todos mis problemas empezaban-

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto Sirius sorprendido

-La profecía…… después de que supieron que estábamos ahí, llegaron muchos mortifagos, todos querían la profecía, aun no sabia para que, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, luego llegaron los de la orden- Harry comenzó con su relato y le contó lo que le fue muy difícil, la muerte de Sirius, Harry aun sentía como si eso apenas hubiera pasado hace días, y no años, muy a pesar de que todo mundo dijera que el no tenia la culpa, siempre lo llevaría consigo, ese mal recuerdo, ese terrible día

**FLASH BACK**

Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella

- ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!- Le decia Sirius a Bellatrix, el cual grito, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala…El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho….La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos…Harry soltó a Neville, aunque ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima…

Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco…

Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar…

Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada……………………Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo……………………Pero Sirius no aparecía.

-**¡SIRIUS¡SIRIUS!**-

Había llegado al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Sirius tenía que estar justo detrás de la cortina, él, Harry, tiraría de él…………Pero cuando comenzó a correr hacia la tarima, Remus sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry- Aun sujetándolo

-¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!- Sin creérselo

-Es demasiado tarde, Harry-

-Aún podemos llegar hasta él…- Harry se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero Lupin no le dejaba ir, hasta que le dijo

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**Eso fue todo- Dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta

**-**No pensé que, entonces esa, pero…- El tampoco podía hablar, el relato contado por Harry fue doloroso -Debió ser terrible estar ahí-

-Si, no pudimos hacer nada- Sentía coraje consigo mismo, de no poder hacer hecho nada, de solo haber pensado en el

-No lo sabias, creo que te había juzgado mal, lo que me contaste, dice que tu no fuiste, tu no-

-Pero fue porque yo hice que- Le decía Harry, pero Sirius lo interrumpió

-¿Tú crees que mi padre quiera que te sientas así?- Le dijo Sirius seriamente, mientras que Harry se quedo callado…

-No pero-

-¿Entonces?- Le pregunto Sirius, mientras que Harry no tuvo mas remedio y simplemente le sonrió -Creo que será mejor regresar- Harry simplemente asintió –Gracias- Le dijo Sirius, a lo que Harry se quedo desconcertado

-¿De que?-

-De contarme todo eso, además si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera mirado a mi padre-

-De nada… porque Sirius nunca nos había platicado de ti-

-No lo se, hay cosas que no me dicen, es horrible- Dijo Sirius fastidiado

-Dímelo a mi- Dijo Harry en tono sarcástico -11 años sin saber que era mago y que mis padres no habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico- Sirius simplemente lo miro sorprendido

-¿Y que eres el heredero de Gryffindor verdad?-

-Si¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mi mamá lo dijo sin querer, pero me dijo que no debía decírselo a nadie-

-Si aparte de eso, y por favor no se lo digas a nadie- Le dijo Harry

-Si que……- Le pregunto Sirius, mientras que Harry, sin saber porque, simplemente le iba contar algo, cosas que aun extraño jamás le contaría, aunque no era un simple extraño, era el hijo de su padrino, de Sirius Black, aquel que consideraba algo como un padre

-Voldemort… el es mi…… abuelo-

-No juegues- Dijo Sirius totalmente sorprendido

-Es la verdad-

-Pero eso es, según lo que he escuchado, Voldemort quería que te unieras a el, pero no pensé que por eso-

-Pues ya vez- Harry se encogió en hombros –Será mejor regresar-…

Ya en la sala común Hermione se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones, junto a muchos libros

-Es Hermione… esta dormida- Dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione, mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Voy a despertarla

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy nos vemos mañana- Le dijo Sirius se encaminaba a las escaleras

-Sirius, me dijiste que tu puesto era golpeador verdad, pero que habías hecho de buscador un tiempo-

-Si pero soy un desastre-

-Pero si lo intentas, no hay puesto de golpeador disponible- Dijo Harry, rogándole a Dios que el aceptara

-Pero quién me va a ayudar-

-Yo, me tienen prohibido jugar, pero aun formo parte del equipo, yo les voy a indicar lo que tienen que hacer-

-Como si fueras el entrenador- Le dijo Sirius

-Más o menos-

-Bueno lo voy a intentar, pero te digo que soy un desastre- Riéndose un poco

-Para eso estoy yo- Dijo Harry riendo también

-Bueno, creo que me voy buenas noches-

-Igualmente- Sirius se va y Harry se queda con Hermione que aun esta dormida (Solos y ella dormida, eso no me gusta)

-Vamos Hermy despierta- Le dijo Harry tiernamente, tocando su hombro, pero ella no se despertaba

-Harry……- Dijo Hermione aunque aun seguía dormida, al parecer estaba soñando, Harry se ruborizo

-Esta soñando conmigo a teniendo una pesadilla…- Pensó en chico en broma

-Harry te amo……- Harry sonrió para sus adentros, que ella soñara con el era una dicha, por así decirlo inflaba su ego y mantenía su orgullo en alto, a pesar de que pudiera ser que para muchos los sueños fueran cursis, aunque la verdad, estar con Hermione si que era como un sueño

-Hermy despierta vamos-

-mmm, que……- Hermione abrio los ojos -Harry hola, me quede dormida¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le pregunto aun adormilada mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el sillón

-Nada-

-Eso es mentira, de tan solo ver tu cara- Insistía la castaña

-¿Por qué nunca me crees?- fingiendo sentirse ofendido

-Dime la verdad-

-Pues que te amo- Sentándose aun lado de ella

-Eso ya lo se pero-

-¿Me crees mentiroso?- Le pregunto, Sabia que eso iba desquiciar a la chica, ya que últimamente se había vuelto mas curiosa e insistente, aun se preguntaba de donde lo saco ¬¬

-Harry ya, que fue lo que paso- Dijo la chica sin soportar la curiosidad

-Bueno hablamos y arreglamos todo, me callo bien- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Solo tenían que aclarar las dudas y todo se iba a solucionar, pero en que quedaron-

-Que creo que gane a otro amigo-

-Vez- Se acerco demasiado, causando que cayera encima de el, pero no le importo, por lo que le dio un beso en los labios

-Si todo te lo debo a ti, oye tu le dijiste que habláramos verdad-

-Si- Le dijo Hermione

-Entonces eso de que se había caído no era verdad, tu Lo-

-Si yo le di una cachetada- Hermione se ruborizo a más no poder

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Te estaba insultando- Le dijo ella, mientras que Harry solo sonrió…Estaban "platicando", sin importarles que ella estaba encima de el

-Ahora eres mi defensora… gracias- Harry le dio un beso a Hermione el cual correspondió gustosa… cada segundo que pasaba, hacia que el beso se intensificara, se hiciera mas apasionado, lo que traía como consecuencia que ambos perdieran el control de si mismos y se dejaran llevar, por lo que no faltaban las pequeñas caricias de parte de ambos…

Ahora ella estaba debajo de el, pero aun con las ganas que tenían de demostrarse el "amor" que se sentían sabían que no se tenían que precipitar

-Harry espera- Decía Hermione mientras sentía como Harry le besaba el cuello, y como su respiración era un poco entrecortada -No debemos-

Este se separo algo avergonzado, no era la primera vez que les pasaba eso –Yo- Se iba a parar cuando escucho venir a alguien por lo que de la impresión y como estaba encima de ella se callo y se golpeo en la cabeza –Auch-

-Buenas noches, voy por agua- Algo somnoliento, se va por el agua, pero antes de eso le guiña el ojo a Harry

-Se dio cuenta- Pensaba Harry

-¿Harry estas bien?-

-Si auch- Se toco la cabeza con algo de dolor

¿Te duele?- (No solo esta jugando¬¬)

-Un poco- Hermione comenzó a sobarle la cabeza, para que el dolor fuera menos…

**-**¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Algo… creo que tenemos que tener cuidado- Dijo Harry algo ruborizado

-Si, lo se, siempre nos pasa lo mismo, lo bueno es que reaccionamos antes que cometiéramos un error-

-¿Si pasara algo mas que eso fuera un error?- Le pregunto Harry, pero luego se arrepintió, aunque muy tarde (Ups) -¿Cómo me atreví a preguntar eso?- Pensó el pelinegro

-No, pero no quiero que fuera así, quiero que sea algo que nunca pueda olvidar, se que no es necesario, ni el lugar ni donde, solo que ambos estemos de acuerdo a llegar a tal grado de la relación-

-Si lo se- Dijo Harry al tiempo que entra Sirius por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

¿Aun siguen aquí?-

-Si tengo que "estudiar"- Dijo Harry lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero luego le entro el veinte de que tenia que estudiar para su examen te pociones -¡El examen!, lo había olvidado- Pensaba Harry -para pociones- Harry suspira, mientras Sirius se vuelve a ir

-Es verdad, entonces a estudiar- Le dijo la castaña

-Si no me acuerdo de nada, le voy a echar la culpa al golpe y a ti-

-¿Y a mi por qué?- Le pregunto Hermione sintiéndose ofendida y desconcertada

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras arqueaba las cejas como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia del mundo

-No ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto con curiosidad

-Me haces perder la concentración- Le da un beso en los labios

-Es una buena excusa, pero tienes que estudiar- Le dijo con una sonrisa, si por ella fuera le diera miles de besos y el estudiar lo dejaría para segundo termino, pero conociendo a Harry, después no estudiaría

-Esta bien, tu me preguntas y lo que me falle lo estudio doble-

-De acuerdo- Hermione asintió

-Sabes, puede que lo del buscador este resuelto- Le dijo Harry mientras sacaba el libro de pociones de Hermione de la mochila de ella, ya que el suyo estaba en su cuarto

-¿Por qué?-

-Sirius me dijo que había sido buscador por un tiempo, pero con un poco de entrenamiento puede ser-

-Ahora no solo tienes a un amigo, si no que, puede ser el nuevo buscador, pero eso si, no va ser tan bueno como tu- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿Lo dices porque soy tu novio o?-

-Si por eso-Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo -Claro que no, eres un excelente buscador- Le da un beso -Las cosas están saliendo bien verdad-

-Si- Dijo Harry no muy convencido -Eso me preocupa, luego lo que me dijo Dumblendore- Pensaba el chico, pero aun así le sonrió a Hermione -tienes razón-

_**-**__Solo tenías que confiar-_ La voz de la mujer, que había escuchado solo en el castillo Gryffindor, la había vuelto a escuchar

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Sorprendido

-¿Qué?- Hermione no entendía nada

-Te juro que escuche la misma voz- Le dijo moviendo los ojos para todos lados, sin ver nada raro

-¿La que escuchaste en el castillo?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Si…- Le dijo Harry, mientras que Hermione se acomodaba en el sillón, respiraba hondo

-Tengo que decirte algo- Cambiando el semblante de su cara, por uno mas serio

-¿Qué?, dime- Le pregunto Harry algo preocupado

-Pero no te vallas a enojar-

-¿Qué?, dime-

-Yo también escuche esa voz-

**CONTINUARA()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Le dijo que ella había escuchado todo, es increíble, que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, Harry se va enojar por que Hermione le había mentido, Sirius será el buscador, o realmente será su amigo, pues si no saben sigan leyendo los demás capítulos, no diré mas, jajajaja, es que soy muy mala…**


	34. 27: ENTRENAMIENTOS LLENOS DE SORPRESAS

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, bueno, ya creia que no publicaria este capitulo, pero si, aqui me tienen, jajajajaja... mejor lo hice antes del sabado o domingo, que mañana no iba poder y el domingo, es dia de flojera, no se los digo porque no tenga nada de que hacer, si no por el hecho que me entra una flojera que a pesar de tener cosas que hacer las hago con pesar xd!!... bueno... disfruten de este capitulo dejen reviews y nos vemos la proxima semana, porque creo que seguire con eso de publicar cada fin de semana, creo que contando desde el viernes en la tarde ...al horario donde yo vivo xd!!...

Bueno ya saben, ningun personaje es mio, salvo Marian y Sirius Jr jajajajajajaja xd!!

se me cuidan y que lo disfruten...

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**ENTRENAMIENTOS LLENOS DE****SORPRESAS**

Harry no decía nada, tenia un semblante muy serio, solo podía notarse la miraba de miedo de Hermione, miedo por haberle mentido a Harry, por ocultarse algo tan importante, pues sabia que algo que Harry detestaba mas que nada, mas que a Malfoy, eran las mentiras

-Harry yo… quería decírtelo pero- Harry aun no decía nada

-solo que no sabia- Ella no hablaba pero de los nervios y Harry se paro, acaso estaba tan enojado…Aun no decía nada, solo se para y se acerca a ella… ¿Qué iba a hacer?…

-Harry yo, bueno perdona-

Pero los labios de Harry la callaron, ella rápido le correspondió, si era la forma de castigarla, que pasaría cuando fuera un premio… Hermione aunque quería continuar con ese beso tan apasionado que Harry le estaba dando, se separo de el

-Harry de verdad te digo que no fue mi intención ocultártelo-

-Hermione, el que seamos novios no quiere decir que me tengas que contar todo lo que te pasa_**-**_

-Eh pero eso era algo importante-

-Lo entiendo, pero no era para que te pusieras así, de seguro y se te olvido… ¿Cuándo la escuchaste?- Le pregunta curioso (Y el que no quería saber nada, que metiche verdad)

-Como en tu cumpleaños-

-Pero que te dijo, a mi me dijo que no me diera por vendido- Dijo Harry recordando

-A mi me dijo que- Hizo una pausa algo ruborizada -que yo era la única persona que podía ayudarte, pero no se en que-

-¿De verdad te dijo eso? -Entonces recordó lo que Dumblendore se dijo



**FLASH BACK**

-Representas al mal y el bien juntos, algo parecido a la unión de tus poderes, los de Godric y Salazar, el único que va decidir saber que hacer eres tú-

-Decidir que….- Decía Harry, pero Dumblendore fue más rápido

-Entre el bien y el mal-

-Simplemente derrotar a Voldemort-

-Si, pero hay algo…- Dijo Dumblendore como temiendo si era lo correcto decirle

-¿Qué?-

-Alguien te va ayudar a poder derrotar a Voldemort-

-¿Ayudar¿En que forma?- Le pregunto Harry con curiosidad

-Aun no lo se, solo puedo decirte que esa persona es el enviado del bien-

-El enviado del bien, no entiendo- Harry pensaba que Dumblendore cada vez estaba mas loco¿Enviado del bien¿Qué mas seguía?

-Voldemort representa al mal, y alguien debe representar al bien, es para que haya un equilibrio entre bien y mal-

**/VOLDEMORT-HARRY-ENVIADO DEL BIEN, POR SI NO LE ENTENDIERON A NUESTRO "QUERIDÍSIMO" DIRECTOR/**

**-**Ah ósea que esa persona me va ayudar a combatir contra Voldemort-

**-**Por así decirlo si, pero solo puede ayudarte, no puede interferir en tu batalla contra el, tu eres el único que puede derrotarlo-

**-**Si eso ya lo se, pero, como voy a saber quien es el enviado del bien-

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**



Harry se quedo pensando, muy detalladamente en eso

-¿Y si es Hermione?, no, creo que ella no¿Cómo?- Pensaba Harry algo incrédulo -Dumblendore me dijo que me iba a ayudar, no que fuera la única, que significara- Después Hermione lo saca de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Le pregunto al verlo tan pensativo

-Nada, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir tengo examen lo recuerdas-

-Si, debes descansar-

-Si ahh- Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie bostezando –Buenas noches- Le da un beso en los labios y se va

-Buenas noches- Ella hace lo mismo que el y se van a dormir…

Horas más tarde, Harry era despertado por Ron que, era raro de el que despertara temprano, pero en parte y sabía porque estaba así

-Déjame dormir quieres, aun es muy temprano- Dijo Harry cerrando los doseles de su cama con su varita, mientras se acostaba boca abajo

-Si pero no quiero quedar en ridículo con los nuevos- Dijo el Pelirrojo aun con su pijama algo nervioso

-No lo harás- Le dijo Harry con seguridad

-Pues si como tu talento es heredado¬¬-

-Mira no hablemos de eso- Harry soltó un bufido -que les tengo que decir algo a todo el equipo- Le dijo el pelinegro algo serio

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ron algo ansioso

-Dije a todo el equipo- Desesperado por la forma de ser de Ron

-De acuerdo- Dijo Ron abatido -¿Sabes Marian quiere entrar?- Le pregunto Ron algo ilusionado, la sola idea de tener a Marian en el equipo hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estomago

-Ya lo sabia, ella me lo dijo-

-¿Qué ella te lo dijo¿Cuándo?- Le pregunto Ron con algo de celos, Harry no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa

-Cuando me entere que era mi "prima"- Le dijo mirando la reacción del pelirrojo

-Ah-

Harry ya se había levantado, no de muy buen humor por su pequeño examen, y mucho menos por la forma en como fue despertado por Ron. Harry se queda mirando al pelirrojo, que aun estaba con su pijama

-¿Aun no te cambias?- Le pregunto Harry con las cejas arqueadas

-No soy tu-

-Ron ¬¬…- Saco su ropa se cambio muy rápido

-¿A donde con tanta prisa?-

-Ya lo sabes, voy a estar todo el día en el castillo a excepción de la clase con Hagrid, voy a caminar un poco

-Pues si- Dijo el pelirrojo hundiendo los hombros

El pelinegro bajó, no había nadie salio de la sala común, pero antes de eso alguien lo detuvo, sintió unos brazos en su espalda, sintió un cuerpo, que ya conocía bien, sintió sus manos en su estomago

-Buenos días- Dijo Hermione asomando su cabeza detrás de la espalda de Harry

-Buenos días-

-¿A donde vas?- Le pregunto Hermione

-A caminar- Le dijo mientras le cedía en pasa, para pasar por el retrato de la Dama gorda

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Claro- Ya algo alejados de la torre Gryffindor se topan con Malfoy

-Potter, porque andas con esa sangre sucia si hay muchas para escoger- De una manera repugnante, aunque en el fondo nada era verdad, solo por orgullo

-Mira Malfoy, en primer lugar no te incumbe, y en segundo lugar- Le dijo Harry como si nada, podría decir que le daba pena, porque esa actitud tan infantil, o de plano no tenía nada que hacer

-Vas a amenazarme, que miedo- Lanzándole unas miradas mordaces, mas a la castaña, que solo miraba la escena

-No quiero gastar mis energías- Dijo Harry pasándose de largo de donde estaba Malfoy, quedando casi cara a cara

-Vamonos Harry- Tomándolo del brazo derecho y tratando de evitar una posible pelea

-¿Que ves en ella?-

-Acaso eres ciego, ella es muy diferente a otras, ella es muy hermosa, no solo en lo físico si no interior, algo que tu nunca podrás entender-

-No estoy para cursilerías-

-No soy cursilerías, cuando te enamores de alguien lo sabrás, pero lo dudo, tu orgullo te tiene cegado, te ha vuelto entupido- Dijo Hermione con sabiduría y coraje

-Mira eres una- Se iba acercando a ella, parecía que la iba a golpear

-**LLEGAS A TOCARLE POR LO MENOS UN DEDO Y VERAS- **Hermione nunca había visto a Harry tan enojado, solo estaba así porque la estaba defendiendo, sabia que nunca iba a dejar que algo le pasara, en eso McGonogall pasó por ahí (¬¬)

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto Minerva acomodándose su sombrero de pico, mientras observaba las miradas casi "asesinas" de Harry y Draco

-Que Malfoy esta insultando a Hermione- Dijo Harry

-No tienes pruebas- Dijo cobardemente el rubio

-En eso tiene razón, solo escuche armando escándalo a ti Potter, puedes irte Malfoy-

-Si profesora- Con una sonrisa se va pavoneándose como loco, mientras Harry solo lo miraba con ganas de hacerlo trocitos (A pedacitos y te los doy Dani)

-Pero profesora, de verdad- Dijo Harry indignado

-Lo se- Minerva dio un suspiro¿Hasta cuando se acabaría este calvario?, casi siete años y no se pueden ver ni en pintura –bueno- Soltó un suspiro de resignación - Katherine /La prefecta/ no podrá hacer guardia el día de hoy, así que ustedes tendrán que hacerlo por ella-

-¿Y que paso con Steve?- Pregunto Harry alzando las cejas/El prefecto/

-El tampoco podrá, al parecer ambos están contagiados de gripe, creo que fue cuando estaban haciendo guardia-

-Ah bueno, cuanto tiempo- Hablo esta vez la castaña

-Hasta las 11- Dijo Minerva quien miraba a Harry, quien solo se quedaba mirando su reloj, pues solo faltaban pocos minutos para entrar -¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada solo que tengo examen y-

-Ah con el Prof. Snape-

-Si- Dijo Harry, después la profesora los dejo ir, mientras se dirigían a la clase de pociones –Vamos-

-Esta bien- Dijo la castaña…Pasados unos minutos Snape comenzó con la clase y no le pregunto nada a Harry

-¿Acaso no se acuerda?- Pensaba el pelinegro –Profesor- Dijo Harry levantando la mano

-Si Potter-

-Bueno, lo de mi falta-

-Bueno quiero decirte que te voy a hacer un examen, si pero gracias a tus amigos va a ser oral, algunos dijeron que no era justo- Dijo mirando al resto del grupo que no decía nada, solo se hacían los que "No sabían nada" y se ponían a leer

-No se preocupe, usted no había dicho que se acercaba el examen, pero no dijo la fecha exacta, además son temas que ya miramos-

-Si, bueno voy a comenzar la poción de…-

Snape siguió con el examen, todas las respuestas de Harry estaban correctas, aparte que le hizo una de pregunta sobre una poción muy rara y otra de cosas de años anteriores -Si esos son sus efectos- Decía Harry muy seguro de si mismo

-¡Valla!- Dijo Snape sorprendido, aunque en un tono serio, muy a lo "Snape" -me sorprendes, te hice mas preguntas que las que hicieron ellos, y tu contéstate todas, lo que algunos no hicieron, por cierto, este examen es para calificar el bimestre…- Snape no dijo nada en unos segundos hasta que –Nota máxima- Dijo Snape seriamente

-Gracias- Harry se sentó muy aliviado, todos se le habían quedado mirándolo, Hermione solo volteo y le sonrió, pues aunque quisiera no podía darle un beso aunque fuera en la mejilla

La clase siguió igual que todas las demás, cuando esta termino Ron estaba emocionado por ir al campo

-Vamos Harry apresúrate, entre mas pronto lleguemos mejor- Dijo Ron enérgico mientras Harry estaba algo deprimido, pero no podía hacer nada -¿A donde va McGonogall?- Pregunto con Curiosidad el pelirrojo

-No lo se- Dijo Harry mintiendo

Todos los jugadores y Hermione que estaba de observadora miraron como la Profa. McGonogall estaba hablando con Harry -Buenos días a todos, antes que nada, queremos darles dos noticias-

-¿Noticias?- Pregunto Ron arqueando las cejas con incredulidad

-Si los acontecimientos recientes- Dijo Minerva mientras acomodaba su gran sombrero puntiagudo

-¿De que habla?- Le pregunto Ron a Harry de manera significativa

-Déjala hablar- Ron se callo al notar la seriedad de Harry

-Ustedes ya saben que Potter no se a sentido muy bien últimamente, por lo que se le tiene prohibido participar en los entrenamientos y partidos- Les dijo Minerva, con eso ultimo, todo el equipo, menos Harry, claro esta, sentía como si miles de blodger los golpearan

-¿Qué?, pero eso no- Muchos comenzaron a hablar

-¿Pero Harry como es posible?- Le pregunto nuevamente su pelirrojo amigo

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, además no se preocupen por eso, ya encontré a un posible buscador, pasa Sirius…- Le dijo Harry, mientras que Sirius pasaba con cierta timidez- El será el nuevo buscador, aunque es mejor golpeador, pero de eso a nada-

-Pero Harry como sabes que el- Ahora fue Ginny la que protesto

-¿Quieren participar en el torneo?- Les pregunto Harry a todos

-Si pero- Dijo Ginny

-Silencio todos- Les dijo seriamente, todos se callaron rápidamente -aunque Harry no participe en el equipo eso no le quita que no deben seguir siguiendo sus instrucciones-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Le pregunto Dean sin entender

-Harry solo va a participar de observador, les va a decir sus errores, me tengo que retirar- Hermione fue a hablar con la profesora McGonogall a la salida del estadio

-Solo nos hubieras dicho que no querías estar en el equipo Harry- Dijo Seamus bromeando con Harry, pero Harry no se tomo así y se exaspero, por las "burlas" de sus compañeros

-¿Qué¿crees que fue mentira?- Le pregunto Harry a Seamus algo enojado

-No solo decía- Se excuso Seamus

-Pues no lo- Decía Harry, pero no termino de hablar, ya que comenzó a sentirse mal y no tardo en caer desmayado, lo bueno fue que sus amigos lo detuvieron a tiempo

-¡Profesora¡Harry se desmayo!- Exclamo Ginny asustada

-¿Qué pasa?- Corriendo a donde estaban ellos, miro como Ron y otros cargaban a Harry –pero…lévenlo a la enfermería-

-¡Harry!- Exclamo Hermione preocupada

-Hermione ven, Ginny ve a buscar a Dumblendore-

-S…Si- Ginny corría nerviosa en busca de Dumblendore, mientras que los demás estaban esperando afuera de la enfermería noticias de Harry

-Llevan una hora ahí adentro y nada- Dijo Hermione quien ya tenia mas de 10 minutos dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, casi hacia un surco, estaba demasiado nerviosa y preocupada

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Sirius, quien estaba con ella

-¿Estabas aquí?- Le pregunto Hermione quien paro de caminar cuando Sirius le hablo

-Si- Sirius asintió, mientras que Hermione se ponía roja de la vergüenza

-Perdona no te mire-

-Olvidado- Le sonrió -¿por eso no puede jugar?- Le pregunto Sirius a Hermione

-Si…- Fue lo único que dijo, mientras seguían esperando

Mientras que con Harry, quien aun seguía dormido

-¿Qué crees que sea?- Le pregunto Minerva a Dumblendore, mientras miraba a Harry, quien estaba en una de las camillas respirando entrecortadamente

-No se- Dijo Dumblendore sin dejar de prestar su atención a otra cosa que no fuera Harry

-**AAAH**- La enfermera Pomfrey dio un grito de impresión al ver algo, cierta anomalía en Harry que la dejo estupefacta

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Minerva preocupada

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Pomfrey señalando el brazo de Harry, en el había una pequeña marca color verde, no se notaba bien y no tenia forma exacta

-Parece la, es imposible- Dijo Minerva sin creérselo, algo atónita

-Por un principio pensé que era la marca tenebrosa- Dijo Pomfrey dando un suspiro

-Es la marca tenebrosa- Dijo Albus seriamente, dejando a ambas mujeres desconcertadas, algo sorprendidas en realidad, era algo que no se esperaban¿Esta era la razón por la cual Lord Voldemort no "atacaba"?, en realidad lo estaba haciendo, y de una forma que nadie supiera o que fuera lenta pero dolorosamente

-Pero Albus- Dijo Minerva angustiada

-Voldemort quiere que Harry se una a el y que mejor manera que persuadiéndolo, primero así, luego el le iba meter ideas negativas de sus amigos y de los demás- Les dijo todo claramente, sin rodeos, prestando atención en el chico de los ojos verdes

-Pero que se puede hacer- Dijo Minerva, mientras le ayudaba a Pomfrey a cambiarle a Harry la toalla que tenía en la frente para bajarle la fiebre, la cual tenía una poción reanimadora

-Solo Harry puede competir con eso, competir contra el mal- Lo dijo con pesar y cierta sabiduría, mientras acomodaba sus gafas de media luna

-¡Pobre¿cargar con ese peso?- Exclamo y se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos

-Pomfrey puedes hablarle a la Srta. Granger- Dijo Dumblendore dejando de ver a Harry

-Si claro- Le dijo Pomfrey aun tratando de asimilar lo que le pasaba a Harry, así que sale de la enfermería, donde estaba Hermione y Sirius

-¿Cómo esta?- Le pregunto Hermione preocupada mientras se acercaba a la enfermera

-Mejor, el profesor Dumblendore quiere verte-

-¿A mí? pero ¿Por qué?- Hermione va y mira a Harry que cada vez estaba mas pálido- Buenos días, usted me llamo-

-Si, quiero que tu junto con tus amigos se mantengan al margen de lo que le pase a Harry, desgraciadamente sabemos el porque Harry esta así-

-¿Lo saben?- Les pregunto preocupada -pero como que desgraciadamente que pasa, es algo malo- Con cierta angustia

-La marca tenebrosa- Le dijo Albus rápidamente, Hermione no pudo ni siquiera digerir nada, se lo dijo así, tan simple, ahora entendía a Harry y porque en ciertas ocasiones maldecía a Dumblendore

-¿Qué?…… ¿pero cómo?- Le pregunto Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida

-Por eso a estado actuando así, pero si ustedes lo apoyan puede que los planes de Voldemort no se cumplan- Le dijo Albus mirando significativamente a Hermione, mostrando una calma que quizás ni el mimo sentía, pero tenia que ser transmitida hacia Hermione

-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Harry?- Le pregunto algo dudosa y con cierto temor, de saber que la posible respuesta pidiera ser fatal

-El va a tener que luchar con eso- Le dijo mirando a Harry con dolor

-Pero… ¿Cómo podremos ayudarlo?- le pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Harry

-Tratenlo como antes- Esta vez fue Minerva la que intervino, le dolía ver a Hermione así, no solo era su mejor estudiante, era como una hija para ella y Harry, el era otro caso, pero desde el primer día que lo miro, desde que era un bebe sintió un gran cariño hacia el, desde que Lily Potter había anunciado que esperaba a Harry, ella la ayudo en lo que sea, solo recordar el amor que se profesaban James y Lily era como regresar al pasado, y Harry, bueno era fruto de ese amor, que ahora era el chico que los salvaría, y que a pesar de los sacrificios el lo aceptaba -aunque se comporte de una forma extraña, no quería hablarles saben que no es el, solo es Voldemort tratando de manipularlo-

-Ella tiene razón- Le dijo Albus, mientras que Hermione se sentía algo avergonzada, ya que no había percatado la presencia de Minerva, aunque sus palabras la reconfortaban

-¿Qué pasa si Harry no……?- Hermione no termino de hablar pues Dumblendore ya le estaba contestando

-Harry terminara uniéndose a el, sin necesidad de manipularlo, si no por su propia cuenta-

-¡Es horrible!- (Hermione dejaba de ver a los profesores para ver a Harry y noto que este estaba despertando -¿Harry estas bien?- Harry asintió con la cabeza

-¿Donde estoy?-

-En la enfermería, estas bien-

-Creo que si, profesor Dumblendore, Profesora McGonogall que hacen aquí- Les pregunto Harry mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentado en la cama para así prestar atención a los profesores a Hermione

-Queríamos saber como te encontrabas- Le dijo Albus, aunque solo era una parte, la razón era mucho más grande

-Me tengo que retirar, la espero en clase Hermione- Les dijo Minerva, quien salía por la puesta

-Eh si…- Le dijo ella, apenas recordando que tenía clase con ella

-Cuando te sientas mejor ven a mi despacho- Le dijo Dumblendore a Harry, quien se despidió de ambos para salir también de la enfermería

-Si esta bien- Dumblendore se fue, Harry notó la preocupación de Hermione, lo que causo una gran tensión en ambos -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le pregunto Harry rompiendo con ese silencio ensordecedor que surgió luego de que Dumblendore se fuera

-Nada- Le dijo la castaña disimulando, mientras jugaba con unos rizos de su cabello

-No te creo-

-No pasa nada- Insistía Hermione, pero Harry era persistente

-Estas mintiendo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Le pregunto la castaña, ya que Harry se lo decía tan seguro, y quería que le dijera el porque

-Te conozco y cuando tratas de ocultar algo te es difícil, solo quiero que confíes en mi¿Acaso te cuesta algo?, te dije que no era necesario que me contaras todo, pero esto es importante, por favor- Hermione tenia que contarle, el le había dicho que no le contara todo, pero tampoco le tenia que ocultar todo, pues ella confiaba en el, pero lo que le preocupaba era como lo iba a tomar o que se atrevería a hacer

-Bueno es que tienes la, la- Hermione tomo aire, ya que le era difícil poder decir esas dos simples palabras

-¿La que Hermy?- Le pregunto arqueado las cejas –aaah- Harry Comenzó a sentir un ardor en la brazo, como cuando su cicatriz le ardía

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto preocupada

-No cambies el tema- Le dijo con un deje de dolo

-Tienes la marca tenebrosa- Se lo dijo con los ojos cerrados sin saber como es que había agarrado fuerzas para decírselo

-Entonces era eso… el ardor en mi brazo- Dijo Harry llevándose su mano a su brazo

-Pues la marca esta en la brazo, pero que crees ¿Qué signifique el ardor?- Le pregunto Hermione con cierta curiosidad

-No lo se, talvez Snape lo sepa-

-¿Snape?- Le pregunto Hermione incrédula

-Si recuerdas, el era uno de ellos- Le dijo Harry

-Tienes razón, pero la marca de ellos nunca se puede quitar verdad- Le dijo Hermione con cierto temor

-Así Voldermort puede localizarlos mas rápido- Le dijo Harry como si nada, fue entonces cuando comprendió las cosas

-Entonces por eso Dumblendore te tiene prohibido salir-

-Pero el no sabia- Dijo Harry

-Puede que haya sospechado-

-Tienes razón- Dándole la razón a Hermione

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema, ya que no era uno muy cómodo, mucho menos si se trataba de las cosas que no podía hacer Harry

-Bien, crees que me pueda ir, no soporto estar aquí- Dijo Harry algo asqueado

-Creí que lo hacías por gusto-En forma de broma, Harry la mirada asi (¬¬)

-Si es una excusa para faltar a clases esta bien, pero estar acostado sin hacer nada, es aburrido y cansado-

-Te cansas de no hacer nada-

-Quedarte acostado por no se cuantas horas y veras como terminaras- Dijo Harry defendiéndose

-Bueno esta bien- Hermione ayudo a parar a Harry -Me alegra que estés bien- Le da un beso, al principio fue tierno, calmado y por el paso de los segundos se volvió apasionado

En eso entra la señora Pomfrey -Mmm- Carraspeo un poco -Veo que ya se encuentra mejor Sr. Potter-

-Si gracias- Se separo de Hermione algo ruborizado

-Bueno debe de tomarse esto después de cada comida y antes de dormir- Le dice Pomfrey mientras de da una especie de poción -O si se siente mal tan bien, se lo recuerda Srta. Granger, pero veo que a ustedes se los va a tener que recordar otra persona- Ambos se ruborizaron y salieron, tenían descanso de dos horas, luego seguirían dos horas de adivinación, encantamientos, descanso y astronomía-

-No has comido nada-

-Lo del desayuno- Dijo Harry a la defensiva, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era una niñera

-¡Solo eso- Exclamo Hermione "asustada" –vamos-Casi lo hala y se van al gran comedor

-Con que no vas a estar en el equipo eh Potter- Dijo Malfoy, quien se acercaba a Harry con una sonrisa

-Te importa acaso- Dijo Harry con las cejas arqueadas

-No claro que no, pero de seguro que fue por cobarde verdad, igual que tus padres, ellos murieron por cobardes, según eran Gryffindor, cuando lo demostraron- Una cosa era meterse con el, pero cuando se metía con sus amigos, con Hermione y con sus padres, sentía que el rencor que sentía hacia Malfoy se incrementara sin consideración alguna

-Cállate Malfoy, será mejor que te tragues tus palabras, dices de cobardía, pues tu eres el ejemplo en persona, no puedes andar sin tus amigotes, si no es ellos, es raro mirarte cerca-

-Cállate-

-Tú empezaste, vuelves a insultar a mis padres, a Hermione o a quien sea que yo conozca y me las pagaras-

-Eres un- Harry se fue dejando a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca

-¿Hasta cuando va dejar de hacerlo?- Le dijo Hermione mientras ambos buscaban asiento en la mesa Gryffindor

-No lo se, no hay que hablar de el, de no ser que me caiga mal la comida- Le dijo Harry mostrando una cara de"asco"

**-**Harry ya- Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, mientras que a lo lejos Malfoy los miraba con odio, como Harry le decía algo a ella y esta sonreía o lo besaba, o como se ruborizaba por algo que el le decía

-Draco… ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Pancy preocupada, ya que de un tiempo para acá, Draco se estaba comportando un tato extraño

-Nada Nancy- Draco había comenzado a salir con Pancy desde su sexto curso, pero solo era para quedar bien con su padre

-De verdad Hermy no tengo hambre- Dijo Harry por enésima vez, pero Hermione le insistía en que comiera

-Comes o comes decide- Dijo Hermione de forma autoritaria

-Que difícil decisión- Dijo Harry riendo… -Bueno ya voy a comer- Dijo Harry resignado, así que comenzó a comer, solo por petición de Hermione, después de eso ella le entrego la poción

-Claro que no se me iba a olvidar- Le dijo ella, mientras que Harry no sabia que decir

-Aah- Harry tomo un poco y se la paso como pudo, sabia horrible -ahh no vuelvas a darme esa cosas, esta-

-Sabes, entre mas malo sepa, es mas efectivo- Dijo Hermione con sabiduría

-Estas igual que la Sr. Weasley- Dijo Harry con cara de asco por la poción

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta Hermione desconcertada

-Decía lo mismo- Tomando un vaso con agua, mientras que Hermione recordó que tenia que ir por un libro a la libro

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca-

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Le pregunta Harry (pues que se hace en una biblioteca, bueno les puedo decir que harán mas cosas que sacar un libro nn)

**-**Voy a ir por un libro de aritmancia¿me acompañas?- Le pregunta Hermione

-Bueno- Le dice el chico, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se fueron a la biblioteca, que para ese entonces estaba casi desabitada, solo estaban en unas mesas, algunos que estaban haciendo la tarea para las próximas clases, pero donde a donde Hermione iba no había nadie

¿Sabes donde esta el libro?- Dijo el pelinegro en voz baja

-No- Dijo la castaña buscando en un estante lleno de libros de aritmancia -No es este, este tampoco-

-Dime el nombre y yo te ayudo a buscarlo- Le dice Harry, ya que se había cansado de estar parado y esperando, Hermione le da un papel donde estaba el nombre del libro _"La Aritmancia en tiempo"; _

Ellos seguían buscando el libro mientras que en otro lugar de Hogwarts, para ser mas precisos el campo quidditch, el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba entrenando

-Espero que Harry sepa lo que hace, no sabemos si Sirius es bueno, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin participar- Pensaba cierto chico pelirrojo, quien estaba estático arriba de su escoba, después se le acerca Sirius y habla con Ron

-Oye Ron¿crees que pueda?- Le pregunto Sirius algo apenado

-Confió en Harry, si el te escogió a ti fue por algo, además, Harry es bueno como buscador, pero también dándonos ordenes, siempre nos ayuda y nos dice nuestros errores- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en su boca

-Bueno y pensar que yo antes lo había juzgado mal- Le Dijo Sirius desanimado

-Pero ya se compuso todo- Le dijo el pelirrojo animandolo un poco

-Si es mejor así-

-Ron vamos ven a ayudarnos- Le dijo Marian a Ron desde abajo, ya que en ese momento seleccionarían a los nuevos jugadores "Cazadores"

-Esta bien pero también necesito a Harry, es el mas indicado-

-Harry esta descansando- Le dice Marian

Mientras que con Harry y Hermione, que llevaban como cinco minutos que habían encontrado el libro, pero como estaban solos, se alejaron un poco de los demás, en unos estantes que casi nadie iba y comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente.

Harry "Por instinto" (Si como no¬¬) puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo mas hacia el, Hermione puso sus manos alrededor de el cuello de Harry y comenzó a alborotarle mas el cabello, el beso se hacia cada vez mas, hasta que sintieron la lengua del otro y comenzaron a juguetera con estas haciendo que su saliva se uniera en una sola…

Poco a poco Harry fue bajando una mano a una pierna de ella y comenzó a subirle con "delicadeza" la falda, ella se estremecía al sentir las manos de Harry, mas cuando sintió los sus besos alrededor de su cuello y en el lóbulo de su oreja cosa que le agrado bastante, Hermione por tanto placer que Harry le estaba dando sintió que unos leves gemidos salían de su boca, pues aunque deseaba estar con el, ese no era lugar para demostrarse "Su amor", tenían que se precavidos, además que la pierna que Harry le estaba acariciando la levanto un poco y la recargo en el cuerpo de este, así el podía acariciarla mejor…

Ambos seguían con sus "cosas" hasta que…

-¿Quien esta ahí?-Una chica, no se sabia a ciencia cierta quien era, pero se estaba acercando

-Harry para- Dijo Hermione algo asustada, pero Harry seguía en lo suyo, besando el cuello, ella tenia que controlarse, porque ¿Quién podría controlarse con esos besos y caricias?...tanto su túnica como su blusa de ella estaban algo desabrochadas -Harry alguien viene-

-¿Qué?- Separando solo sus labios de donde estaban

-Si, alguien viene-

-Ah- Se separo de Hermione, mientras que esta comenzó a acomodarse la blusa y túnica, en eso la niña, que a juzgar por su apariencia, era de primero -¿Quién anda…?- La niña no termino de hablar cuando miro a Harry y a Hermione -ah eran ustedes, es que escuche "ruidos extraños"-

-¿Ruidos?- Dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione hacia como si leía un libro, aunque este se encontrara al revés, eso hizo que riera para si mismo

-Algo así como mmm- Imitando "El ruido que escucho", o mejor dicho la voz de Hermione, esta al escuchar eso se ruborizo totalmente y metió más su cabeza al libro

-Lo que pasa es que se golpeo, y como estabas entretenida en otras cosas, pensaste que fue otras cosas- Le dijo Harry

-Tienes razón, bueno adiós- Ya convencida, la niña se va

-Hermione ya se fue- Le dijo Harry, mientras que ella sacaba la cabeza de su libro

-¡Que vergüenza!- Exclamo Hermione ruborizada

-Vamos no exageres- Le dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Qué exagere? ¬¬-Dijo ella algo molesta -¿Qué pasaría si nos descubriera?, se lo diría a la profesora McGonogall y- Hermione cada vez decía cosas sin sentido, hasta que Harry le tapo la boca, si seguía así entraría en un estado de pánico

-Si sigues hablando así de fuerte nos van a descubrir¬¬- Le dijo Harry un poco ofuscadoo

-Si, pero tenemos que tener mas cuidado- Le sentencio Hermione

-Esta bien- Dijo Harry resignado uu… -¡Los entrenamientos! tenia que ir a ayudar a Ron- Dijo Harry preocupado

-Yo te acompaño-

-OK…Vamos a escoger a los cazadores, pero bueno solo a uno- Hermione se ruborizo pues ya sabia porque

-Bueno vamos- Tomando a cintura de su novia, mirándola de reojo, sabia el porque de su actitud, así que, algo aliviados de no ser descubiertos en la biblioteca se dirigían hacia el campo de Quiddtich, donde el equipo entrenaba

**CONTINUARA()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Aquí termina este no tan largo capitulo, espero que les agrade

MELINA


	35. 28 COMIENZAN LOS PARTIDOS

**Hola!!**

**Perdon por la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas, entre examenes y demas!!**

**Bueno, una de las semanas en las que iba a publicar, bueno una compañera que iba conmigo en la prepa murio de cancer, y pues por eso no publique, ademas entre semana me es dificil poder hacerlo, por mi horario, que esta quebrado, materias en la mañana y una mugre clase en la tarde¬¬ y como estos dias he estado con tareas y programas, los fines de semana estoy haciendo tarea, ademas de que la compu no solo es mia, y la usamos dos hermanos mios y yo ... pero aqui esta este cap, que lo disfruten, lo deje tan y como estaba, no se si sea muy largo, pero que lo disfruten ...**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**COMIENZAN LOS PARTIDOS**

**O**

"**LA SORPRESA DE HERMIONE"**

Ambos después de lo sucedido se fueron a con Ron, quien estaba todo desesperado, pues eran muchos los que querían el puesto, pero no eran tan buenos como lo que buscaban

-Oye tu ve mas rápido, tu muevete, la bludger te va auuch eso dolió- Les decía Ron a los "aspirantes" los puesto de cazador, pero todos eran un desastre, unos eran algo lentos, otros les asustaban las bludgers, otros no sabían como sujetar la quaffle o ninguno la metía a los aros

-Bueno un descanso- Les dijo Ron ya que había mirado a Harry desde arriba y bajo para preguntarles como seguía -Harry hola¿Cómo estas?-

-Mejor- le dijo Harry, a los pocos segundos llego Marian

-¿Qué no estabas descansando?- Le pregunto sorprendida

-Ya lo hice- Le dijo Harry, mientras que Marian se quedo mirando a Hermione

-¿Te encontraste a Hermione?, ella me dijo que iba ir a la biblioteca-

-Si- Disimulando

-Si, cuando termine de buscar el libro lo mire y me dijo que venia para acá- Les dijo Hermione

-¿Y que tal andan Ron?, por lo que veo les falta algo de práctica- Dijo Harry mirando a "aspirantes"

-Solo algo¬¬- Ron lo miro con las cejas arqueadas -son un desastre-

-Vamos Ron, todos comenzamos de cero- Dijo Harry convencido

-Tu no¬¬-

-Pero Ron, yo ni siquiera sabia que era el quidditch-

-¿Qué no lo sabias?- Dijo Marian sorprendida

-Si, todo era nuevo para mí- Dijo Harry recordando

-Eras como nosotros, te enteraste hasta que eras mago- Dijo Marian

-Cuando me llego mi carta, aunque no fue de una manera agradable, pero fue uno de mis mejores regalos de cumpleaños- Les dijo Harry

-¿Fue en tu cumpleaños?, pero, se que debió ser emocionante, pero porque- Le pregunto Marian sorprendida, mientras que Ariño sabia que contestar

-Porque antes, mis tíos me trataban bueno no muy bien-

-Has hablado con ellos, donde viven- Le pregunto Hermione, ya que ella no sabía que eran sus vecinos

-No lo se- Hundiendo los hombros -Mejor se lo digo después, será un gran sorpresa- Pensaba Harry

-Bueno, será mejor continuar, tú vigila- Le dijo Ron a Harry

-Si, esta bien- Se la pararon practicando por minutos -Tu muevete mas rápido- Les decía a los chicos ya que estaban abajo de sus escobas -Tú no debes temerle a las bludgers-

-Lo dices porque como tú no estas en la escoba, además son lentas- Dijo un chico de quinto

-¿Crees que en los partidos anteriores estaba jugando?, esto solo es un entrenamiento y si quieres quedarte en el equipo debes de perderle el miedo, no solo a las bludgers, acaso no son Gryffindor- Todos los chicos y chicas asintieron -Pues demuéstrenlo-

-Pero la escoba es lenta y- Dijo un chico de sexto

-No culpes a la escoba- Dijo Harry seriamente

-Pero tu escoba es muy veloz y la de los demás- Dijo una niña de cuarto

-La escoba no es la lenta, no pueden exigir algo, cuando aun no demuestran que son dignos de una escoba mas veloz- Dijo el pelinegro en tono severo y serio -¿Quién quiere seguir intentándolo?- Dijo en un tono mas calmado y amable…Todos levantaron la mano –Bueno-

-Tienes razón Harry es un líder nato- Le decía Marian a Hermione

-Te lo dije, aunque el un pueda participar en los entrenamientos o en los juegos, siempre será parte de este equipo- Dijo Hermione con una mirada soñadora; a los pocos segundo llego Seamus

-Hablan de mí-

-Ya quisieras¬¬- Le dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

-Que malos modales tienes Hermione¿acaso tu novio te los enseño?- Dijo Seamus en tono de broma, pero Hermione no aguantaba esas bromitas

-**SI, Y PUEDO ENSEÑARTE ALGO MAS QUE MODALES SI NO TE CALLAS DE UNE BUENA VEZ- **Seamus se callo rápidamente, Harry solo miraba a escena desde lejos sorprendido, con ganas de soltar tremenda carcajada y se decía mentalmente _"No debo hacer enojar a Hermione"_

-Hermione tranquilízate- Dijo Marian

-**Que me calme, si dijeran eso de tu novio no dirías lo mismo- **Le dijo Hermione aun molesta

-No tengo- Se sintió algo ofendida

-Bueno- No dijo nada… así que cambio de tema la castaña -Oye y que pasa con Ron lanzándole una mirada picarona, mientras que Marian solo miraba a Hermione ruborizada

-¿Qué con el?- Dijo Marian en forma disimulada

-¿Cómo que, que?, tu lo sabes- Le pregunto Hermione

-No se de que me hablas- Marian estaba algo nerviosa

-Tu nerviosismo te delata, que no te gusta Ron- Le dijo Hermione en forma directa (Así o mas directa¬¬)

-Bueno yo, si, pero el a mi no- Dijo Marian algo dolida -anda todo el día con esa Luna Lovegood- Marian apretaba los puños de solo mencionar a Luna -Ella siempre se la pasa hablando de la revista de su padre, parece que Ron le interesa, pues le pone atención en todo lo que dice…además Justin, el chico deHufflepuff me pidió que fuera su novia- Dijo Marian algo acalorada

-¿De verdad? y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-Aun no se, se a portado tan lindo pero…- Marian estaba bastante confundida

-A ti te gusta Ron- Hermione dio en el clavo

-Pero que puedo hacer-

-Si tu sientes algo por el, inténtalo, además con eso Ron puede darse cuenta de muchas cosas-

-¿Como cuales?- Le pregunto Marian desconcertada

-Si el te quiere, los celos le van a ganar, tu solo has lo que es mas conveniente para ti- L dijo Hermione sinceramente

-Si, pero si eso no sirve- Marian no estaba muy convencida

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Hermione -si el no se fija en ti, pues allá el, además Justin es muy lindo contigo-

-Si es verdad- Dijo Marian algo convencida -creo que le voy a dar una oportunidad, luego veremos que pasa-

-Sabes algo, eso de que Ron se entretiene con las platicas de Luna, siempre decía que eran algo locas, a mi parecer un tanto ridículas, no es por que me caiga mal, si no por la revista, aunque de un tiempo para acá, esta mejorando-

-Marian vas a platicar o que- Le dijo Ron en tono de burla

-Ya voy-

Los entrenamientos siguieron, la ayuda de Harry fue muy buena, al final Marian quedo como la nueva cazadora, otros chicos como suplentes, pero aun les faltaba mucho que aprender, solo faltaba el otro cazador

-Pero que vamos a hacer, falta poco para que comiencen los partidos y falta un cazador, que vamos a hacer- Le decía Ron a Harry completamente desesperado

-Vamos Ron de seguro encontraremos a alguien realmente bueno- Dijo el pelinegro totalmente calmado

-En donde, por favor, no me importa quien sea pero quiero que aparezca alguien, hasta dejaría a Hermione participar- Dijo Ron, mientras que Hermione lo miro ofendida -sin ofender Hermione, se que no te gusta el quidditch, además no sabes jugarlo-

-Si, no se jugarlo verdad Harry- Dijo fingiendo, mientras mira a Harry y le guiña el ojo

-Em si no sabes- Con ganas de reírse, pero sabía que no podía pues se iban a enterar -Bueno me tengo que ir-

-¡Esperame Harry!- Sigue a Harry, mientras que Ron y los demás se quedan entrenando

-Nos vemos- Dijo el pelinegro

-Lastima que no juegue Harry- Le decía Sirius a Marian mientras que Ron estaba entrenando a un desastre de jugadores novatos

-Si, pero viste que convenció rápido a esos chicos- Dijo Marian emocionada

-No era de esperarse- Muy convencido -tiene 6 años jugando quidditch, y en una revista de los equipos de quidditch de los colegios esta catalogado como el mejor buscador y mejor jugador-

-Creo que escuche de esa revista- Dijo Marian llevándose un dedo a la barbilla recordando -ah si, mis compañeros la tenían, es muy interesante, es agradable volver a vernos verdad-

-Si, pero muchas cosas no van a ser como antes- Dijo Recordando los tiempos en los que ambos estaban en el mismo colegio

-Si, recuerdas lo que le hicimos al profesor de defensa- Dijo Marian riéndose

-Si, lo mano fue que nos mando a detención una semana, lo bueno fue que- Dijo Sirius

-No tuvimos clase una semana- Ambos soltaron una carcajada, al parecer ellos se llevaban muy bien, y como sus clases eran parecidas se miraban a menudo en los descansos, lo que trajo como resultado, unos celos ocultos de parte de Ron y unos celos inconfundibles de parte de Justin

Mientras que ellos entrenaban, Hermione convencía a Harry para ir a la biblioteca

-Ya te dije que no Hermione, quiero quedarme aquí-

-Acompáñame anda- Ella de terca le seguía insistiendo y el igual de terco le decía que no

-No quiero Hermione- Harry no tenia deseos de ir, estaba algo cansado además de que con una vez haya ido le era suficiente

-Que te haces al acompañarme- Dijo Hermione

-No tengo ganas de ir, me siento cansado-

-Pero no has hecho nada en cuantas tres horas Harry- Le reclamo la castaña

-Ese es tu problema¿quieres que no descanse o que?- Le pregunto molesto, su "pequeña" discusión se estaba volviendo cada vez mas grande

-No- Dijo Hermione ofendida

-¿Entonces?-

-Pero-

-No quiero ir, eso es todo- Le dijo finalmente Harry, ya que si seguían así, no saldría nada bueno

-Esta bien le pedirle a otra persona que me acompañe- Dijo Hermione molesta dándole la espalda a Harry, y "curiosamente"… en eso apareció Terry Boot un chico de Ravenclaw, de su mismo año, que tomaba aritmancia junto con Hermione, lo malo de todo, era que sabia que a Terry le gustaba Hermione y Harry lo sabia pues, en cuarto, cuando todos pensaron que Harry y Hermione eran novios y el personalmente se lo dijo, no sabia si aun siguiera interesado en ella -Hola Terry vas a la biblioteca-

-Eh si- Algo nervioso y muy ruborizado solo por ver a Hermione, además de la fulminante mirada de Harry

-Bueno yo tan bien voy para allá- Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry en vez de que a Ferry, simplemente quiso mirar la cara del pelinegro

-¿Por qué no vas con Harry?- Dijo desconcertado el Ravenclaw

-El esta cansado…- Hizo una pausa –adiós- Se van como si nada dejando a Harry parado en medio del pasillo que daba hacia la entrada de la torre Gryffindor… Harry se fue algo enojado, triste, con una infinidad de celos, pero todos se esfumaron por el dolor tan grande que sentía en el brazo y la cicatriz, la verdad era que estaba cansado, pero no le había dicho el porque a Hermione para no hacerla sentir mal

-No hay nadie- Entro a la sala común y no había percatado que en ella estaba Neville leyendo un libro de pociones, para ver si así podría realizar una poción bien

-Hola Harry…- Dijo Neville con una sonrisa -¿Estas bien?, Te ves pálido- Le pregunto Neville al ver la cara que traía Harry

-Si estoy bien¿pociones?- Mirando el libro que leía Neville

-Si, a ver si así me salen bien las pócimas, mejor dicho todo, sin que explote- Dijo Neville ruborizado

-Si tienes razón- El dolor seguía aumentando, no podía evitarlo o pararlo o hacer que fuera menor, solo soportarlo

-¿De verdad estas bien?- Mirando a Harry algo preocupado

-**Ya te dije que estoy bien**- Le dijo Harry gritando totalmente desesperado

-Lo siento no fue- Neville estaba algo dolido y sorprendido por la reacción de Harry

-No, discúlpame no se que me paso- Se puso de pie, pero le fue casi imposible, casi se cae, pero Neville le ayuda a sentarse en el sillón -¡Llámale a Remus! por favor- Le dijo Harry apenas audible antes de caer desmayado en el sillón

Mientras que Hermione se encontraba con Terry buscando unos libros y miraron a Remus, que curiosamente estaba buscando un libro en la misma sección

-Buenas tardes Hermione- Dijo Remus con un buen aspecto

-Buenas tardes profesor Lupin- Le dijo Hermione

-Buenas tardes profesor- Dijo Terry, mientras que Remus se sorprendió de no ver a Hermione con Harry

-Terry hola, y Harry- Le pregunto desconcertado

-Estaba cansado- Dijo Hermione con indiferencia

-Pues era obvio, con el entrenamiento del sábado- Al escuchar eso Hermione se sintió muy mal

-¿Entrenamiento?- Dijo Terry desconcertado

-Si, salio mal en D.C.A.O-

-¿Harry?- Le pregunto Terry sin creérselo

-Si, reprobó un examen y quiso clases extras- Dijo Remus nervioso

-Si fue muy pesado, hasta yo aun sigo cansado- Dijo mirando a Hermione

-Ah- Tenia que hablar con Harry y pedirle disculpas por esa actitud que había tomado

En eso llego Neville muy agitado -Profesor, yo, el, me pidió que- No podía decir nada bien, estaba demasiado agitado y nervioso

-Tranquilo- Le dijo Remus, pero Neville estaba que ni podía con el

-Harry, el-

-¿Que le pasa?- Le pregunto Remus desconcertado y preocupado

-Me pidió que le hablara, el se desmayo-

-¿Qué?...pero- Se fue sin decir mas, lo mismo que Hermione, sin importarle que dejo caer los libros que había buscado

-¡Harry!- Exclamo la castaña saliendo de la biblioteca mientras seguía a Remus

Llegaron a la sala común, y en el sillón más grande estaba Harry, todo pálido y diciendo muchas cosas sin sentido aun inconsciente…

-Ya te dije que no- Exclamo Harry mientras se retorcía una y otra vez -Jamás me uniré a ti- después Remus reviso el brazo de Harry

-Lo que nos temíamos, Voldemort, no solo esta conectándose mediante la cicatriz si no mediante la marca- Dijo para si mismo mientras miraba como la marca del brazo estaba brillando fuertemente de un color verde intenso y estaba algo caliente -Quema- Quitando la mano de la marca

-¿Va a estar bien?- Le pregunto Hermione hincándose aun lado de Harry preocupada

-Creo- Le dijo Remus dudando en sus palabras

**-**Hola Harry, te dije que nunca me iba a detener, acaso aun no lo mientas, te queda muy poco mi querido nieto- Le decía Voldemort mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos de serpiente; muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron bastante, sobre todo Lucius Malfoy, entre otros como Bellatrix Lestrange, no creían que el chico al que querían matar llevara la misma sangre que su señor el "Gran Lord Voldemort" -Si al chico que hemos intentado matar, mejor dicho que han, es mi nieto, lastima que tenga sangra Gryffindor- Voldemort miraba a Harry fijamente mientras que Bellatrix lo miraba desconcertada

-Pero como sabe eso Señor- Le cuestiono Bellatrix, mientras que Voldemort la miraba enojado

-¿Me estas cuestionando?- Mirando a la asustada de Bellatrix

-No señor-

-Su único problema es que eligió mal camino- Le dijo con cierto coraje mirando a Harry -Sabes Harry se que aun estas triste por la muerte de Black- Harry no decía nada, simplemente sabia que eso era verdad, algo que siempre llevaría consigo -pero déjame informarte que yo no lo mande matar fue ella- Señalando a Bellatrix -sin mi autorización, se que aun siguen resentido por eso, yo puedo hacer que ese dolor desaparezca- Le dijo en un tono muy persuasivo

-No mi señor por favor, no lo haga- Le dijo Bellatrix hincándose ante el, casi hasta sus pies con cierto miedo

-Dependiendo de lo que dice Harry- Le contesto Voldemort, pero al ver que Harry estaba estático, sin habla, Voldemort lo tomo a su manera… -Nada-… Hizo una pausa -lo lamento Bellatrix- Dijo en un tono casi déspota, mientras que Harry no sabia que hacer, por un lado, ella había matado a Sirius, por otro el no era nadie para privarle la vida a alguien, no quería convertirse en el, pero ¿Por qué razón no hacia nada?, en sus manos estaba la vida de alguien y no hacia nada¿eso lo convertía en un asesino?, aunque no fuera quien estuviera empuñando la varita...

**-¡****AVADA KEDAVRA!- **Dijo Voldemort mientras unas chispas de color verde daban directo en el cuerpo de Bellatrix, cayendo inerte de Bellatrix calla a los pies de Harry, y este sin ninguna clase de sentimiento se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada -Ella era la que te causo ese sufrimiento, yo solo te quiero ayudar, todos lo interpretan mal, que vas a hacer- Le decía Voldemort a Harry de tal manera que estaba tentando a Harry con sus palabras

-No se- Las dudas invadían la cabeza de Harry, no sabia que hacer¿era verdad que Voldemort quería ayudarlo¿o eso era lo que el pensaba?, si estaba a su lado, el no iba a sufrir la muerte de nadie, nadie lo iba a dejar solo…

-Píenselo bien, únete a mí-

-No- Dijo Harry simplemente, el recuerdo de sus padres, de sus amigos y sobre todo de Ron y Hermione estaba ahí

-Solo píenselo- Escuchaba la voz de Voldemort cada vez mas lejana… hasta que sintió como estaba otra vez en Hogwarts…

-¿Harry que paso?- Le pregunto Remus preocupado, al tiempo que Harry abría los ojos, Harry comprendió que seguía en la sala común, Harry distinguió otra figura algo borrosa, ya que no traía sus gafas, pero supuso que era Hermione

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Hermione preocupada mientras Harry se incorporaba y ella le daba sus gafas

-Creo que si- Dijo Harry abriendo y cerrando los ojos por la luz, le ardían un poco los ojos y estaba algo mareado

-¿Qué paso Harry?- Le pregunto Remus por segunda vez

-Bellatrix Lestrange esta muerta- Dijo Harry como si nada, mientras que Remus y Hermione lo miraban desconcertados

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto Remus -pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo vi cuando ella murió-

-¿Pero Cómo?- Le pregunto Remus mirando fijamente a Harry

-Voldemort la mato- Le contesto Harry simplemente, mientras que Hermione quedo helada al escuchar eso

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto nuevamente Remus totalmente desconcertado

-Ella- Harry hizo una pausa -fue por lo de Sirius, por haber hecho las cosas sin que se lo pidieran-

-¿Por eso?- Pregunto Remus arqueando las cejas, ya que algo como era tan inverosímil como si Dumblendore fuera el villano y Voldemort el bueno

-No, no puede hacer nada- Dijo Harry con ira sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos

-Pero Harry como ibas- Hermione le dijo con cierta pena

-No, yo puede hacer impedido que ella muriera y no hice nada- Dijo Harry

-No te entiendo- Remus arqueado las cejas con desconcierto¿Qué significaba lo que Harry decía¿Acaso el…?

-Que Voldemort me dijo, en mis manos tenia la vida de ella y no hice nada, no hice nada, fue mi culpa-

-¿en tus manos?- Pregunto Remus con temor

-El me dijo, le dijo que yo seguía dolido y resentido por lo de Sirius y que podía hacer que ese dolor desapareciera, no hice nada Remus puede evitarlo-

-Ya olvídalo- Dijo Remus simplemente mientras e ponía de pie y miraba en otra dirección de donde estaba Harry -Lo que me temía- Pensaba Remus –Lo de la marca tenebrosa solo fue una advertencia, quiere persuadirlo para unirse a el, tenemos que hacer algo Pensaba Remus mientras volteaba para ver a Harry -Hermione quédate con Harry, y tu descansa

-Estas bien- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Si- Dijo Harry mientras miraba como Remus salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

-No te sientas culpable, el que no hallas hecho nada, no quiere decir algo, no supiste que hacer- Le dijo Hermione mirando a Harry a los ojos, mientras que Harry no sabia que decirle

-Pero-

-Ella mato a Sirius, tu solo estabas pensando el la venganza o hacer lo correcto, no pensaste con claridad, no te culpes- Le dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Harry

-Gracias- Le da un beso en los labios, que duro poco, pues Hermione se separo ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Yo, los ciento- Dijo Hermione de repente

-¿De que?…- Le pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Por lo de hace rato, por quererte obligar a ir a la biblioteca- Hermione se sentía algo avergonzada, pero Harry sonrió y simplemente le dijo que lo olvidara, pero ella no quería dejar las cosas así, tenían que arreglar las cosas, ya que no era simplemente ese el motivo

-Ya olvídalo-

-No Harry, mira como nos pusimos, si hubiéramos continuado con la discusión hubiera terminado mal- Le dijo Hermione esta vez mirando los ojos esmeraldas de Harry tenia

-Pero ya paso- Dijo el pelinegro sin darle importancia, mientras se ponía de pie

-Pero debemos que tener cuidado con nuestras diferencias-

-Esta bien- Le dijo Harry mientras bostezaba

-Será mejor que te vallas a descansar- Hermione lo acompaño al cuarto de los chicos para que Harry se durmiera -Yo le digo a los profesores, descansa- Le da un beso y se va

Hermione bajo a la sala común y se encontró con Neville

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo esta Harry?- Le pregunto Neville luego de lo que paso

-Mejor- Dijo Hermione más alegre

-Esta actuando un poco raro¿Verdad?- Le dice Neville preocupado, mientras que Hermione se queda desconcertada

-¿Raro¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, es que esta actuando algo grosero, no es el- Le dijo Neville simplemente

-Lo se- Afirma Hermione mientras soltaba un suspiro, la sola idea de que Harry cambiara, que no fuera el mismo la atormentaba, siempre lo amaría, pero no quería que todo esto amargara su vida

-¿Sabes ¿por qué?-

-Bueno no- Le dijo Hermione, no se sentía tan segura de contarle eso, era su amigo, pero no por eso le contaría detalles de la vida de otras personas, mucho menos de las de Harry

-Desde lo que paso en el ministerio ya no es el mismo- Le dijo muy seguro, mientras que Hermione recordó todo lo que había pasado en ese quinto año, y si era verdad, desde ese día Harry cambio por completo, tan solo recordar la muerte de Sirius y la cara de dolor de Harry era como un martirio, había visto a Harry llorar, pero nunca como aquella vez -antes era mas...Alegre…- Le dijo Neville algo apenado -¿Es por lo de la profecía verdad?…Hubo un gran silencio, Hermione no sabia que hacer, pero debía decirle la verdad, el estaba ahí

-Si, lamentablemente-

-¿No es nada bueno verdad?-

-No…-

-¿Pero si tiene que ver con Harry?-

-Si- Algunas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Hermione, Neville no sabia porque

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No…lo que pasa es que…- Sabia que podía confiar en el, hasta Harry lo haría -La profecía dice que…-

Mientras en otro lugar, los chicos de Gryffindor acababan de acabar sus entrenamientos y se dirigían a descansar y comer algo para su próxima clase

**-**Pero no puedes dejar el equipo- Le decía Ron a Dean, estos dos estaban discutiendo sobre la posibilidad que Dean se fuera del colegio a mediados del año

-¿Por qué no?- Le dijo a Ron como retándolo -además lo haré a mediados del año, no va a afectar-

-Claro que lo hará, los partidos- Le decía Ron, pero Dean no lo dejaba hablar

-Para eso están los suplentes-

-No es lo mismo- Insistía Ron

-No puedo hacer nada, me iré del colegio a mediados del año- Dijo Dean decidido

-¿Pero por qué?- Dijo Ginny entrando en la platica

-Mis padres….- Dijo Dean simplemente

-¿Tus padres?, pero- Le pregunto Ron desconcertado

-No quieren que este en un lugar donde corra peligro-

-¿Crees que afuera vas a estar mejor?- Le pregunto desconcertada, se le hacia algo tan absurdo

-Dumblendore nos va ayudar- Dijo Dean

-**Entiendelo- **Dijo Ron totalmente desesperado

-**Entiendanlo ustedes, el año pasado muchos murieron, no me voy a quedar para que me pase algo-** Dijo Dean fastidiado

-Pero Dean- Ahora Seamus, quien era mas amigo de el le dijo

-**No, ustedes lo saben, además no me buscan a mí buscan a Harry**- Dijo Dean sintiéndose aliviado

-¿**Te estas escuchando Dean?- **Dijo Seamus algo sorprendido y dolido por la reacción de su amigo

-**Si, por su cumpa hemos estado aquí con la incertidumbre de no saber si nos va pasar algo-**

-**Pero el no tiene la culpa, por favor Dean- **Ginny se sentía algo decepcionada por la actitud de Dean, la verdad no sabia como fue que llego a salir con un chico como el

-**NO- **Les grito a todos¿Por qué no entiendan su situación¿Qué les costaba?

-**Pero Dean, no sabes la razón por la que "Quien tú sabes" lo sigue, entonces no hables**- Le dijo Ron serio y molesto

-**Entonces dímela-** Le dijo Dean como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No- Dijo Ron simplemente

**DEAN:** **Entonces déjame en paz**

-Si quieres saber la verdad habla con el, Harry es el único que puede decirte eso, además si no quiere nosotros no debemos- Le dijo Ginny finalmente, Dean al parecer estaba mas calmado, pero no podía cambiar su decisión, así que decidió dejarlos solos

-Bueno creo que no debo juzgarlo antes de saber la verdad- Dijo más convencido

-Si yo lo había juzgado por algo y resulto que todo era mentira- Le dijo Sirius quien pasaba cerca del Dean, este último no dijo nada, solo se fue, solo esperaban que recapacitara las cosas

Mientras que en la sala común Hermione le contó a Neville lo de la profecía

-Si, Harry tiene que derrotar a Voldemort, matarlo, si no el- Le decía Hermione algo abatida, no podía calmarse, la idea de que la vida de Harry dependía de esa batalla la atormentaba

-Calmate Hermione, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer?- Le pregunto Neville

-Nada, mas que esperar a que ese día llegue, pero porque el, que hizo para merecer esto- Dice Hermione abatida, sin saber que dos chicas estaban escuchando

-¿Eso es verdad Hermione?- Le pregunto Lavender, quien salio de la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las chicas, se miraba muy preocupada

-Lavender, tu- Dice Hermione

-¿Es verdad Hermione?- Ahora les pregunta Parvati, quien venia acompañada de su rubia amiga

-Si, pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie- Les dice Hermione

-Cuenta con nosotras- Dijo la hindú con una sonrisa, la cual cambio al decir lo siguiente -¿pero entonces, el futuro de todos nosotros depende de esa batalla?- Le dice Parvati casi sin habla

-Si- Fue lo único que dijo

-¿Y si no lo logra?-

-¡Lavender!- Exclamo la hindú dándole un golpe en el pie

-Pues el va a morir- Les contesto Hermione, quien trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía, las lagrimas salían como si de lluvia se tratara -me prometí ser fuerte- Se decía Hermione mirando el suelo, cerrando los ojos para que así las lagrimas no salieran, pero estas no le hacían caso….

-Habla con Harry- Le propuso la hindú, era las pocas veces que hablaba así con Lavender y Parvati, al parecer no eran tan malas personas, solo era que les gustaba "divertirse"

-No…. ya tenía bastantes problemas como para hartarlo con los míos- Dijo Hermione como si la propuesta fuera tan inverosímil, a pesar de ser la más razonable de todas

-Pero si no hablas con el- Le insistió Neville preocupado

-No- Les dijo ella -No se que hacer- Dijo la castaña simplemente, mientras los cuatro guardaban silencio, ella por no tener ganas de hablar y los demás solo se miraban preocupados y apenas…. No se habían percatado de la presencia de alguien, hasta que:

-Talvez debamos hablar- Le dijo Harry, quien se acercaba a Hermione, venia bajando las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos, Hermione simplemente se seco las lagrimas rápidamente tratando de disimular

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Partvati levantándose, seguidos de Lavender y Neville que salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda….

Hermione estaba muy avergonzada con Harry, ella aunque trataba de no llorar le era imposible

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Le pregunto Harry preocupado, su mirada era seria y se iba acercando cada ver más a Hermione

-Es que yo….- La castaña tenia la mirada agachada, mirando todo lo que no fuera Harry, no tenia intenciones de verlo así, mucho menos que el se preocupara por una cosa como esa

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?, mírame por favor Hermione- Le levanto la cara con mucha ternura y delicadaza -Mírame, acaso no confías en mi-

-Claro que si, pero- Le dice ella mirándolo a los ojos, ese "pero" sonaba a dolor y duda, y Harry quería saber el porque

-¿Pero que Hermione?-

-Tengo miedo- Dice ella mirando a Harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el pelinegro solo la abraza

-¿Miedo?- Pregunta Harry desconcertado

-Si, no quiero que nada te pase- Harry solo le besa la cabeza y sonríe

-No te preocupes por eso-

-Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo- Se abrazo fuertemente a Harry ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de el -Trate de ser fuerte pero, no quiero perderte-

-Tranquila no me perderás- Le dijo Harry para tranquilizarla -Eso creo- Pensaba el pelinegro con cierto temo mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia -no pienses en eso, por favor-

-Lo intentare- Le contesto la castaña mientras solo se escuchaban sus sollozos

-Vamos a caminar, estoy arto de estar aquí- Dijo Harry fastidiado

-Si, de acuerdo- Se fueron a caminar un rato, lo que no sabia era que la clase de encantamientos estaba apunto de empezar cosa que les importo muy poco

-De verdad no te importa- Le pregunto Harry algo triste, ya que ella iba romper su racha de asistencia

-No… prefiero estar aquí que en clase- Le contesto ella con sinceridad mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de pelinegro

-Valla Hermione Granger ¿Rebelde?- Dijo el Gryffindor fingiendo incredulidad

-¿Tiene algo de malo Sr. Potter?- Le pregunto la castaña en forma de reto, mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus caderas

-No claro que no-

-Además sigo su ejemplo- Le dijo sacándole la lengua de manera traviesa, mientras el sonreirá por la actitud de su novia

-Como me gustaría ver la cara de Ron por no vernos- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Si jajaja-

Mientras en esa dichosa clase

El Prof. Flitwick estaba pasando lista –Granger- Nadie contento, siguió pasando lista hasta llegar a –Potter- Otra vez hubo un silencio aturdidor

-Marian ¿sabes donde están?- Le pregunto Ron a Marian desde su pupitre -Hermione es muy puntual, además nunca faltaría a ninguna clase- Le dijo en susurro

-No lo se- Dijo Marian moviendo sus hombros -y Harry-

-Profesor, Harry no iba a entrar a clase pues se sintió mal y Hermione ella- Parvati hablo, aunque no sabia que decir en cuenta a Hermione, hasta que Neville la salvo

-Ella lo ayudo a llevarlo a la enfermería- Dijo Neville un tanto Nervioso, Lavender le sonrió, no era que estuviera muy orgulloso¡Le mintió a un profesor!, era la primera vez que hacia algo así por su propia cuenta claro esta…

-¿De verdad o me están mintiendo?- Pregunto el profesor aun con su típica sonrisa

-No profesor, yo mire cuando Harry se puso mal- Le dijo Neville mas calmado, esta vez el profesor Flitwick le creyó, Neville era un buen alumno y no iba desconfiar en su palabra (Si Harry estaba tan mal que Hermione tenia que darle respiración de boca a boca) -Bueno hoy miraremos un encantamiento sorprendente…-

Mientras que Harry y Hermione, quienes se encontraban, en la ya conocida sala de los menesteres, antes de eso había ido y hurtado de contrabando algo de comer, pues no habían comido nada, Dobby se las había dado sin que los demás elfos lo miraran

-De nada Dobby esta feliz de ayudar a Harry Potter, pero Dobby le dice a Harry Potter que debe ir a clase- Les dijo Dobby muy contento

-No te preocupes- Le dice Harry

-Eso va para usted también Srta. Granger-

-No te preocupes-

Se van, ya en la sala de los menesteres, comenzaron a acomodar las cosas para comer, lo bueno era que nadie los había visto, habían puesto una manta en el suelo y en ella pusieron la comida que Dobby pudo darles -Es la primera vez que hago esto- Dice Hermione ruborizada y nerviosa, no sabia porque pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Yo también, falto a clases pero por otras razones no por querer faltar, pero prefiero faltar por esta razón- Dijo Harry acercándose a ella, mientras se acomodaban en el suelo

-¿Y cual es esa razón?- Fingiendo interés, pues ya sabia esa razón

-Pues estar a tu lado, tenerte cerca- El expresaba el pelinegro mientras la besaba en lo labios, donde se quedo muy entretenido, pero su estomago le pedía comida y se separo algo avergonzado -No he comido nada- Dijo ruborizado

-Pues come- Le dijo Hermione; la castaña no dejo que cogiera la cuchara, el no entendió el porque, hasta que sintió como ella le daba la comida en la boca, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no puso objeción

-Pero debes de comer también-

-Esta bien- la castaña comió un poco, luego de que se habían acabado todo, descansaron un poco y no tardaron muchos segundos cuando comenzaron con los besos, que en un principio fueron simples, tímidos, aunque siempre llenos de amor, pero cada vez mas deseo y pasión, Hermione estaba abajo y el encima de ella besándole el cuello, Hermione sentía tanto placer de sentir los labios de Harry sobre su piel, pero sabia que las cosas debían parar -Harry para- Pero este hacia caso omiso a las peticiones de su novia -Harry para- Este se separo sin pensarlo dos veces

-Em-… El pelinegro se separo casi regañadientes

-Tenemos que controlarnos, alguien podría venir y- Algo desesperada y nerviosa, además quien entraría, si estaban ellos dos, ya que la puerta pasa desapercibida para muchos, a simple vista un sucio cuarto de escobas

-Estas bien- Le pregunto el pelinegro

-Si ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto desconcertada

-Te pusiste demasiado nerviosa- Le contesto el pelinegro, mientras dejaba que ella se acomodara su ropa

-Yo- Hermione no sabia que decir, las palabras no salían, así que agacho la cabeza

-Si no quieres que haga eso, dímelo, pero si no lo haces las cosas van a salir mal-

-No es eso- Le contesto la castaña aun con la cabeza agachada

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te pones así?- Le pregunto con interés el pelinegro

-No se, miedo creo-

-¿Miedo¿A qué?- Pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas

-No se a que haga las cosas mal, no se- Hermione no sabia ni por donde empezar

-Mírame Hermy- Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba la barbilla de ella con la mano derecha -no tienes porque ponerte así, nos estamos conociendo, mas de lo que ya nos conocíamos, tenemos nuestros errores, pero el sentir miedo es natural, lo que si se me hiciera raro fuera que no te sintieras así y que lo hicieras muy sacada de la pena- Le contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Harry- Le sonrió Hermione

-Así te vez mejor- Contesto Harry de igual manera

Después de hacer arreglado el problema de su falta, todos se estaban preparando para el partido contra Hufflepuff, Ron simplemente daba vueltas por los vestidores del equipo, todo desesperado, ya que faltaba otro cazador, tenían a los suplentes, pero no eran tan buenos, y por si era poco, la calma de Harry lo irritaba mas de la cuenta

-No es posible, no es posible- Repetía Ron una y otra vez

-Ya Ron- Le dijo Ginny quien ya traía su uniforme y miraba a su hermano con las ceja arqueadas, casi diciendo _"Ese no es mi hermano"_ –Vas hacer una zanja-

-¿y como quieres que este?, nos van a expulsar del torneo por falta de un jugador, nooooo- Dijo el pelirrojo llevándose las manos sus cabellos los cuales los jalaba con desesperación

-Tranquilo- Le dice Harry de lo mas calmado posible

-¡Que me tranquilice¡faltan 5 minutos para que comienza el partido y quiere que me tranquilice!- Exclamo su pelirrojo amigo todo desesperado -lo que me faltaba, que el suplente se enfermara, que vamos a hacer buscar a otro cazador-

-Exacto- Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio, todos lo miraron expectantes

-¿Y donde?- Dijo Marian arqueando las cejas

-Si donde- Dijo Dean sin dejar de mirar a Harry, casi como retándolo

-Si falta nada para que comience el partido- Ahora Ginny estaba comportándose como su hermano

-Yo no diría eso- Dijo Harry como si nada

-¿Qué te traes entre manos Harry?- Le pregunto Sirius mirándolo fijamente, ese gesto le recordó a su padrino

-Yo nada- Dijo Harry vacilante

-Estoy todo desesperado y tu muy sacado de la pena, por el amor de dios Harry nos va a expulsar- Ron miraba a Harry como diciéndolo _"no juegues con mis sentimientos"_

-Yo no diría eso- Volvió a decir Harry en el mismo noto vacilante de hace rato

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto su pelirrojo amigo

-Te presento a la nueva cazadora- Dijo Harry, tomos miraban a Harry y miraban la entrada por donde pasaría la ¿Nueva cazadora?… -pasa Hermione- Hermione paso algo nerviosa, traía el uniforme del equipo, que al parecer de Harry se le miraba excelente y con el cabello recogido en un congo se le miraba estupendo

-Hola chicos- Les dijo Hermione con algo de nervios, se sentía del tamaño de una pulga y sentía que su escoba era mucho más grande que ella

-Es broma Harry- Dijo Ron incrédulo mirando de Harry a Hermione y de Hermione a Harry

-No-...

Fin del capítulo 28

**Hermione resulto se la nueva cazadora, será buena, eso no lo sabemos, Bellatrix Letrange muerta?, Neville, Parvati y lavender saber la verdad sobre la profecía¿Qué cosas nos esperaran en los próximos capítulos?, solo puedo decir que Terry tin hará que los celos de Harry salgan a flote, mientras que después de el torneo, Hermione ve a krum, lo ultimo es un adelanto de un capito algo lejano, no mucho pero si. /**


	36. 29: CAPÍTULO 29

Hola!!

Perdonen la tardanza pero la escuela me tenia ocupada y apenas me dio tiempo para terminar de editar este capitulo, como ayer fue mi ultimo día de clases y la semana que viene es de exámenes y entrega de trabajos finales, pues ya sabrán, solo espero que este capítulo les guste y que me lo hagan saber…

PD: Pronto publicare un fic Harry/Hermione, será un One-Shot y se llamara:

**¡Feliz navidad Harry!**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**GRYFFINDOR VS**** HUFFLEPUFF**

Los chicos miraban a Hermione algo sorprendidos, ella iba a jugar, hasta Ron pensaba que era una broma de Harry

-No estoy para bromas Harry- Dijo el pelirrojo mirando detenidamente a Harry, este solo soltó una risa

-No estoy bromeando Hermione será la nueva cazadora- Dijo seriamente, los demás estaban sorprendidos, porque si era broma Harry estaba actuando demasiado bien

-Pero Harry Hermione no sabe- Dijo Dean mirando a Hermione, Harry miro al moreno detén heñidamente y este no dijo mas

-¿Quién dijo eso?, así que no se preocupen- Hablo Harry mirando a todos en especial a Ron que seguía sin creerlo

-Si además Ron recuerdas cuando nos pusimos a entrenar en vacaciones ella fue muy buena- Ginny no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero como decía un lema "Si no puedes contra ellos úneteles" y no podía negar que Hermione sea un poquito buena, necesitaban un cazador si no Gryffindor perdería

-De acuerdo- Dijo Ron resignado… di un suspiro y no volvió a decir nada, era verdad ella era muy buena y el no podía negarlo, no tenia otra opción

-Bueno yo no digo nada- Dijo Seamus mirando con miedo a Hermione, era un estuche de monerías, uno que no quería descubrir, ya tenia con las lindas palabras que le dijo en el entrenamiento

-¡Que bueno!- Exclamo Marian casi brincado de la emoción de que Hermione estuviera en el equipo

-Bueno ya que están todos listos les daré unas indicaciones- Les decía Harry mirando a sus compañeros, era un tanto rato con Hermione enfrente de el, mas como le sonreía, además del hecho que esta vez el no iba jugar -no se confíen Hannah Ab­bott, Susan Bones y Eleanor Branstone son muy buenas como cazadoras, el año pasado por poco y nos vencen-

-Si, pero esta vez estamos preparados- Dijo Ginny en tono enérgico

-Si su ventaja es que son muy veloces pero no tienen una estrategia específica para defenderse, aunque puede que hayan mejorado, además- Mientras todos lo miraban atentos -Owen Cauldwell y Kevin Whitby son muy buenos golpeadores - Harry miraba la pizarra donde dibujaba unas tácticas para cada uno -ellos puede que sean mas chicos pero no se confíen, aunque su desventaja es que se centran el bloquear a ciertas jugadores mientras que es ahí donde pueden tomar ventaja-

-Tranqui Harry vas a ver que regresamos con la victoria- Le dijo Seamus

-Si pero no deben confiarse, se que son buenos pero- Les insistía Harry

-¿Y es buscador Harry?- Pregunto Sirius

-Buscadora… ella Rose Zeller, no te confíes que aunque sea una de las jugadoras más jóvenes es muy veloz-

-Si esta bien, puede que tenga ventaja en eso, ella es más chica y así su escoba valla más rápido- Contesto Sirius con algo de miedo

-SI, aunque no hayas jugado este puesto, tu tienes mas experiencia y ella no- Le Dijo Harry subiéndole un poco los ánimos al ultimo desentiende de los Black -Si y de el guardián no digo nada, verdad Ron- Contesto Harry mirando al pelirrojo como esperando que este ultimo hiciera reacción alguna

-No- Contesto Ron algo molesto, Harry noto que las orejas se ponían rojas, sabia que no eran de vergüenza, se notaba en la mirada del pelirrojo, haciendo resaltar sus pecas

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Marian con ansiedad

-Sigue siendo Justin eh Harry- Dijo Hermione, mirando al pelinegro y volteando a ver a Marian y a Ron, Marian estaba sorprendida y Ron estaba molesto

-Si- Dijo el pelinegro resaltado el si con fuerza, sabiendo las intenciones de su novia, ganas de daban de reírse por la actitud de su amigo, pero esto era algo que el solo se había buscado, y que gracias a dios apareció Hermione en su camino y no estaría en una situación así, esa chica le segó la vista, porque no miraba nada que no fuera ella

-El- Dijo Marian, quien se ruborizo, no podía creerse que Ron y Justin estuvieran tan cerca de ella, jugaría en el equipo del primero, pero tendría que enfrentarse al otro

-Marian de seguro que así ganamos verdad- Dijo Hermione lanzadote picaras miradas a su prima, esta capto el mensaje y le contestaba ruborizada

-Eso no es-

-O tal vez no ya se que le des preferencia y- Insistía Hermione, mientras Marian no sabia por donde empezar para defenderse

-¿Preferencia por qué?- Pregunto Ron, quien apenas estaba asimilando lo de hace rato, además era medio despistado y no sabia que Justin le había pedido a Marian que fuera su novia… otra cosa era que Ron no quería aceptar sentir celos, tampoco que se sentía atraído por ella¿Se podía sentirse atraído por dos chicas?, era la pregunta que se cruzaba en la mente del pelinegro…

Minutos después

-Vamos ya- Dijo Ron, todos comenzaron alistar sus cosas mientras que Harry hablaba con Hermione alejados de los demás

-¿Nerviosa?- Le pregunto Harry al ver la cara que ponía Hermione

-Un poco, es que y si no lo logro- Le contesto la castaña desviando su mirada del pelinegro

-Vamos Hermione, esa no era la actitud que- Harry tomo a Hermione de la barbilla para así mirarla a los ojos

-Lo se pero jamás había estado…-

-Tranquila Hermione todo saldrá bien¿Acaso quieres que te de las mismas palabras de aliento que me dio Wood en mi primer partido?- Le pregunto a la castaña, ella asintió con la cabeza y le pregunto

-¿Palabras de aliento¿Cuáles fueron?- Le pregunto Hermione con interés

-Que casi no pasaban accidentes- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Harry!- Exclamo la castaña dándole un golpecito en el hombro fingiendo enojo; poco a poco se acerca a el y lo besa, en eso Marian se acerca a ellos

-Mmm- Carraspeo -Perdón por interrumpir- Harry y Hermione se separaron -Pero creo que tienen tiempo para eso y no para este partido Hermione- Dice Marian entre risas

-¡Ya voy!- Algo ruborizada se va, no sin antes darle un fugaz beso a Harry

-Suerte- Le dice el pelinegro

-Gracias- Hermione se va, Harry se quedo ahí, mientras que todos salían en sus escobas… Era extraño, pero era inevitable, a pesar de tener ganas de poder montar su escoba y sentir como el aire golpeaba su cuerpo y movía sus rebeldes cabellos, como se subía la adrenalina cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad, la satisfacción que sentía luego de coger la Snitch, esta vez no lo iba disfrutar…

Afuera, en todo el campo de Quidditch, todos lo estudiantes estaban en la espera de el primer partido de la temporada, los Gryffindor estaban ahí como siempre, apoyando a su equipo, lo que les sorprendía era que esta vez Hermione no estaría para apoyarlos como todo los años nunca faltaba a ningún partido, ninguno donde estaba Harry…

Después Collin, quien ahora había dejado su faceta de fotógrafo para dedicase a ser el comentarista oficial del los partidos de esa temporada -BUENO TODOS LOS JUGADORES SALEN, PARECE QUE HAY MUCHOS CAMBIOS EN EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR, MIENTRAS QUE HUFFLEPUF CUANTA CON LOS MISMOS JUGADORES: **HANNAH AB­BOTT, ****SUSAN BONES Y ELEANOR BRANSTONE** COMO CAZADORAS, DESPUÉS LE SIGUE **OWEN CAULDWELL Y KEVIN WHITBY** COMO GOLPEADORES, **ROSE ZELLER** QUE PESE A SU EDAD ES UNA EXCELENTE BUSCADORA Y POR ULTIMO, EL CAPITÁN Y GUARDIÁN DEL EQUIPO **JUSTIN**, ESE ES EL QUIPO DE HUFFLEPUF AHORA SEGUIREMOS CON GRYFFINDOR- Decía eso mientras todos los chicos aplaudían a los de Hufflepuf

-COMO CAZADORAS TENEMOS A **GINNY WEASLEY**- Eso lo dijo casi gritando provocando que Ginny se ruborizara

-LE SIGUE **MARIAN EVANS**, AL PARECER ELLA YA TENIA EXPERIENCIA EN ESTO, DESPUÉS SIGUIÓ ¿**HERMIONE GRANGER?** -Todos habían dejado de aplaudir -CONTINUAMOS CON LOS GOLEADORES- Dijo Collin haciendo caso omiso al publico -**SEAMUS**** FINNIGAN Y DEAN THOMAS** Y EL GUARDIÁN **RON WEASLEY** Y POR ULTIMO EL BUSCADOR **SIRIUS BLACK FIGG**, CREO QUE ESTE TORNEO VA A ESTAR LLENO DE SORPRESAS, PUES POTTER NO VA A PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO, ADEMÁS DE QUE SIRIUS HABÍA JUGADO ANTES PERO DE GOLPEADOR ASÍ QUE ESPEREMOS ALGO BUENO, QUE EL PARTIDO COMIENCE-…

-Estamos perdidos- Dijo Lavender agachando la cabeza desde las gradas, la rubia estaba maquillada de acuerdo a la ocasión, con tonos entre naranjas y amarillos, mientras que Parvati solo miraba sorprendida el partido, desde que Hermione había iniciado su relación con Harry era mas abierta y mas decidida

**-**El partido comienza con el silbatazo de La señora Hooch, quien avienta quaffle y es atrapada por, no puede ser ¡Hermione Granger!- Dijo Collin sorprendido aunque con mucha alegría, los demás espectadores estaban iguales

-Lo sabia- Decía Harry para si mismo mientras miraba muy atento el partido, aunque con cierta lastima pues le hubiera gustado estar ahí

Hermione traía la quaffle y esta se la pasa a Ginny, pero es interceptada por Hannah -¡Vamos!-

-Vamos Hannah puedes hacerlo mejor- Decía Justin, ella le obedeció, pero Marian miro las intenciones de la chica

-Claro que no- Marian le quita como se a posible la quaffle y esta se la pasa a Hermione y ella anota

-ES INCREÍBLE ANOTA, **HERMIONE ANOTO**, 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR, ESTO PARECE UNA GUERRA ENTRE LAS CAZADORAS DE GRYFFINDOR Y HUFFLEPUF, AL PARECER NINGUNO DE LOS BUSCADORES HA VISTO LA SNITCH-

-Eso es vamos sigan así- Les animaba Ron desde los aros

-Seamus que pasa si le ponemos algo de acción a esto, que me aburro- Dijo Dean mirando a Seamus como si planeara algo

-Me leíste la mente- Comenzaron a detener a todos lo que se interpusieran entre los jugadores de su equipo

-Seamus y Dean detienen a todos, parece como si Fred y George Weasley estuvieran presentes- Decía Collin

El partido seguía Hufflepuf llevaba la delantera no por mucho, pero Sirius con lo que Harry le había dicho, puso conseguir la Snitch antes que Rose Zeller…

**-**SIRIUS CONSIGUE LA SNITCH, **GRYFFINDOR GANA**, EL PARTIDITO QUEDA 270-60, ES INCREÍBLE, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE PARTIDO-

Todo el equipo entro a los vestidores muy contentos, pus habían ganado, y esta vez no estaba Harry, eran un excelente equipo, todos fueron con Harry para agradecerle

-Fue increíble, Hermione estuviste genial- Dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo

-Gracias, pero no tienen que darme las gracias a mi si no a Harry, el fue quien me ayudo- Dijo Hermione ruborizada

-¿Ósea que el ya lo sabia y no me lo dijo?- Dijo Ron impresionado -¿Por qué no te metiste desde antes?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Porque te ibas a burlar de mi- Dijo Hermione a la defensiva

-Si como confías demasiado en tu novio-

-Cuando le pedí ayuda aun no era mi novio- Dijo Hermione ruborizada

-Vamos ya no se pelean tenemos que agradecerle a Harry y festejar- Dijo Dean, después le siguió Seamus, parecía que querían celebrar a lo grande

-Si vamos chicos-

-Tienen razón, si no fuera por el no estuviera en el equipo- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, aun sentía la emoción de haber obtenido la snitch

-Vamos chicos¿Dónde creen que este?- Pregunto Marian, ya que en los vestidores pero no estaba

-Bueno mejor nos cambiamos- Dijo Hermione, mientras entraba al vestidor de las chicas

-¿Nos miraron?- Dijo Sirius algo sorprendido mirando hacia el corredor

-¿Qué?- Ron no entendía la actitud de Sirius

-¡Quienes estaban mirando el partido!- Exclamo Sirius eufórico

-Toda la escuela, los profesores- Dijo Ron de manera obvia

-No, me refiero al entrenador de uno de los mejores equipos de quidditch de toda Gran Bretaña- Dijo Sirius mas calmado

-¿Qué?, pero… ¿Qué querrá?- Pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo

-Puede que sea por lo del torneo entre escuelas- Dijo Hermione no tomándole mucha importancia

-¿Pero quien era?- Pregunto Dean, mientras que Sirius se llevaba una mano a la barbilla

-No recuerdo su nombre-

-¡Pero como!- Exclamo Ron sorprendido, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos -¡el entrenador de los Chuddley Cannons!-

Cuando se cambiaron todo el equipo se fue al gran comedor, pues no habían comido nada y notaron que Harry hablaba con ese dichoso entrenador

-Pero si no es un simple entrenador es el entrenador de lo Chuddley Cannons no puede ser- Decía Ron a cada rato completamente emocionado

-Tranquilo Ron es la milésima vez que lo dices- Dijo su hermana

-¿**Como quieres que me calme es mi equipo favorito?-** Dijo Ron algo furioso, mientras que Hermione, quien estaba con ella se llevo una dedo a su barbilla como recordando algo

-Ah se me había olvidado los Chuddley Cannons-

-¿De que hablaran?, el se ve algo desilusionado- Pregunto Ron mirando hacia donde Harry y esa persona hablaban

-Pero esta lejos ¿Cómo puedes saber?- Pregunto Hermione sacada de onda

-Si tú miras a Harry estando más lejos de seguro ibas a saber como se siente- Le dijo su pelirrojo amigo, ella simplemente se ruborizo mas que el color del cabello de los dos Weasley juntos, en eso Ron se acerco a donde estaba Harry

-Ron hola- Le sonrió Harry al ver la cara de su amigo -de seguro sabes quien es verdad-

-Por por supuesto eres Ralph Williams el entrenador de los Chuddley Cannons soy Ron Weasley- Dijo Ron con una cara de felicidad tan grande que todo mundo se daba cuenta, lo único que le faltaba era gritar de la emoción

-Excelente jugada Sr. Weasley- Dijo Ralph, el era un hombre alto, de cabellos cafés, ojos azules, que tendría aproximadamente la edad de Remus

-¿Y que lo trae por aquí?- Pregunto Ron, parecía como si el pelirrojo estuviera mirando a un superhéroe -Miro mi jugada, no lo puedo creer, la miro, que emoción- Pensaba Ron emocionado

-El torneo que se llevara a cabo entre las escuelas de magia- Dijo como si nada

-Ah-

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Ralph

-Estuvo excelente la temporada pasada de seguro que esta les ira mejor- Dijo Ron aun sin salir de su estado de éxtasis total

-Gracias por el cumplido, si algún día quieren venir a vernos entrenar con gusto les abriremos las puertas, recuerda lo que te dije Harry- Dijo el señor Williams dirigiéndose primero a Ron y por ultimo a Harry

-Gracias Sr. Williams- Dijo el pelirrojo todo ruborizado que hasta se confundía con su pelo

-Si algún día quieres solo ven a verme- El se va mientras que Ron seguía en trance

-De acuerdo, adiós Sr. Williams- Dijo Harry

-Adiós, nos vemos- Dijo Ron después de unos segundos en pausa regreso a la realidad…-Era el, no puede ser-

-Tranquilo Ron- uu Dijo el pelinegro al mirar el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo

-¿Pero de que hablaban?- Dijo el mejor de los Weasley, ya habiendo saliendo de su transe, al poco rato, antes que Harry le dijera, todos lo de el equipo estaban con ellos -¿para qué te quería?-

-Quería verme jugar pero le dije que no podía y que si algún día me uniera a su equipo- Dijo Harry algo ruborizado, a pensar de que la oferta era tentadora, en estos momentos no era lo mas oportuno, además ¿Llegaría el día para poder realizar eso?

-¿Qué el te ofreció eso¡es increíble!- Dijo Ron emocionado

-Vamos Ron solo es un equipo- Dijo Marian, sin saber que eso le afectaría mucho a Ron

-¡**Solo un equipo estas hablando de los Chuddley Cannons!...por favor Marian el mejor equipo que hay…- **Exclamo Ron dejando desconcertada y sorprendida a Marian

-Si tú equipo favorito, pero ya- Dijo su hermana simplemente -fue a Harry a quien le ofrecieron esa oferta, parece que fuera para ti- Hubo silencio por parte de todos, hasta que Ron hablo

-Pero-

-¿Y vas aceptar?- Dijo Dean a Ron, para calmar la tensión que había entre hermanos -si lo haces y te aceptan serás uno de los jugadores mas jóvenes en entrar a un equipo- Dijo Dean emocionado

-Seria sorprendente Harry- Ahora era Seamus quien entraba en la platica

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso- Dijo Harry, dejando a todos callados, hasta Ron y Ginny quien estaban por empezar una típica pelea entre hermanos se callaron, Harry no le importo eso, antes de marcharse y dejarlos a todos, los felicito -Ah si felicidades- Dijo Como si nada; se despidió con la mano y se va, Hermione lo siguió

-¡Harry esperame!- Exclamo ella, mientras corría para alcanzar a Harry, este se para en seco y voltea

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta el pelinegro

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- Le pregunta Hermione llevándose las manos a la cintura, se miraba molesta, y no era demás, la actitud del pelinegro no era nada agradable

-Nada- Contesto el gryffindor sin mirarla

-¿Y por qué te pones así?- Le pregunta la castaña algo dolida

-¿Así cómo?...no entiendo nada- Volteo a verla

-Lo sabes muy bien- Se miraba enojada, auque mas que enojada estaba dolida, y no era para menos, además de que Harry la recibió después del partido con un simple felicidades y eso que iba para todo el equipo

-Por favor Hermione- Dijo algo molesto

-Hermione nada…. no Harry, me hago la optimista y no acepto que estas muy cambiado, pero lo estas, porque eres así, tan grosero con los demás, tan- Le decía algo preocupada, pero las palabras no salían, no sabia como expresarse

-Pues tal vez esta saliendo mi verdadero yo- Dijo en tono serio y seco, casi cortante e hiriente

-¿Qué te hice para que me trataras así?- Ella agacho la mirada algo triste

-No eres tú- Le dijo rápidamente al ver la actitud de Hermione

-**Entonces quien**- Le dio en voz alta, casi a punto de gritarle, estaba desesperada, no entendía la actitud de Harry y eso le dolía

-Yo, y por favor no grites- Dijo Harry volteando hacia ella, lo que miro no le gusto para nada, Hermione tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, de nuevo el era el causante

-**No te soporto- **Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-¿**Quieres saber por qué estoy así?, pues resulta que me dan oportunidades para tener un futuro- **Dijo Harry hartándose de que todo mundo le preguntara lo mismo, ya no lo soportaba

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-No lo entiendes, un futuro incierto- Hermione guardo silencio, no le gustaba verlo así, ni que pensara de esa forma

-Ya hablamos de eso Harry, por favor-

-**Quieres que me quede sin hacer nada, como voy a saber lo que va a pasar, como voy a saber que todo va a volver a la normalidad, bueno si supiera que es normal- **Contesto el pelinegro mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-No pienses en eso, piensa en este momento, lo único que estas logrando es alejarte de todos, pero no entiendo eso de oportunidades- Dijo Hermione posando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro

-Bueno- Contesto Harry muy ruborizado -¿recuerdas que Remus hizo un viaje a Estados Unidos?-

-Si pero que tiene que ver contigo-

-Que en una de sus conversaciones hablo de mí y- Dijo Harry, Hermione seguía sin entender

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Que miraron mi expediente y me dieron una beca- Dijo Harry desvainado la mirada de la castaña

-¿Beca?-

-Si a una de las mejores escuelas de Estados Unidos- Hermione se emociono al momento que Harry le contó, pero había algo que no le gustaba

-Para ser Auror- Dijo Hermione

-Si-

-Eso es muy bueno- Contesto Hermione algo triste, la sola idea de estar lejos de Harry la "atormentaba", nunca pensó en alejarse de el

-Si-

-¿Por cuento tiempo?-

-Tres años-…Hubo un gran silencio, pero Harry lo rompió -Estuviste genial- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Gracias si no fuera por ti- Hermione se ruborizo, le agradaba verlo mas sonriente, aunque siempre sus miradas, sus palabras hicieran que se ruborizara, a veces pensaba en como era posible que Harry la eligiera a ella y no a otra de las tantas chicas que había en Hogwarts

-Solo ayude un poco, tú ya tenias el talento-

-Aun así- Hermione aun estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho, solo Harry podía lograr convencerla de hacer eso, de hacerla sentir especial

-Se siente bien salir del castillo, y no solo por las clases de Hagrid- Dijo Harry dando un sonoro suspiro, mientras se llevaba ambas manos atrás de su nuca

-Vamos con los chicos- Dijo Hermione mas alegre

-¿Eh?- Harry la miro desconcertado

-Anda si- Le dijo Hermione haciendo unos pucheros a los cuales Harry no pudo negarse

-Esta bien- Dijo Harry suspirando

Mientras lo chicos estaban afuera de la oficina de la profesora McGonogall

-Suerte que nos dejaron salir a Hogsmeade- Dijo Sirius emocionado, ya con su uniforme habitual

-Si, pero y Hermione- Dijo Dean mirando el pasillo a ver si aparecía la castaña

-Esto no es justo no la convencí- Dijo Ron, quien fue el ultimo en salir del despacho de McGonogall; siguió s sus amigos, quien caminada hacia ellos; todos se quedaron mirando hacia el, pues se miraba algo enojado -¿Qué se cree¿quiere tenerlo enserado todo el día?-

-No, pero no podemos dejarlo aquí- Dijo Seamus, a los pocos minutos se encontraron con Harry y Hermione

-Hola chicos y bien- Dijo Hermione al verlos

-Hay un problema- Dijo Marian mirando de reojo a Harry

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-Nada, es solo que nos dieron el día libre- Dijo Ron aun recordando el "castigo" de Harry, aunque no lo era, eso parecía

-¿Qué?, solo a nosotros- Sin entender cual seria el problema

-Si a los de Hufflepuf- Dijo Ginny, Hermione seguía sin entender

-Vamos ir a Hogsmeade- Dijo Dean, emocionado, ya que el no le había puesto atención a la plática, ni sabía lo de que Harry no podía salir

-Ah, salir- Hermione capto el mensaje poniendo cara seria

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Hermione?- Pregunto Dean

-Por nada- Dijo Hermione nerviosa, Harry ya sabia porque se ponía así

-Me disculpan tengo que ir a ver al profesor Snape- Dijo Harry, quien no tenia buen aspecto

-¿Al profesor Snape¿Para qué?- Pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Lo de la marca- Le susurro al oído

-¿Pero no vas a ir?- Pregunto Dean

-No puedo- Dijo Harry entre dientes, lo menos era que le recordaban que estaba "atrapado" en el castillo

-¿Por qué?- Insistía Dean

-Lo tengo prohibido- Dijo Harry tratando de tener autocontrol para no lanzarle una que otra maldición a Dean

-¿Qué?, pero- Dean no podo articular palabra alguna, cuando Harry ya se estaba marchando

-Con su permiso- Dijo Harry doblando la esquina en el primer pasillo

-¿De qué hablaron?- Pregunto Ron preocupado

-De su futuro- Dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro de resignación

-¿Futuro?- Pregunto el pelinegro algo desconcertado, mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Si de su futuro incierto-

-¿Incierto?- Volvió a preguntar Ron sin entender

-Si le llego una beca para estudiar el una escuela de aurores de Estados Unidos- Dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa

-¡Valla!, tantas propuestas, no sabe que hacer- Dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo mirando con determinación a la castaña

-No-

En eso apareció Remus de lo más alegre, quien fue a felicitarlos por su triunfo

-¡Felicidades!- Exclamo Remus, aun sin perder ese aire que lo hacia verse y sentirse mas joven

-Gracias- Exclamaron todos al unísono

-¡Fue increíble!- Exclamo Dean

-Además no sabíamos que Hermione iba a estar en el equipo- Dijo Mirando aun con incredulidad a la castaña, que no sabia donde esconder la cabeza, no como la "Srta. Detesto el Quidditch" había logrado tomar una escoba sin soltarse a gritar -oye donde aprendiste- Le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Harry me ayudo- Dijo muy orgullosa de Harry

-Ah por eso de sus salidas y yo pensaba que era por otra cosas- Dijo lanzadote unas picaras miradas a Hermione, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando el rostro de Hermione parecía un tomate

-¡Ronald Weasley!- Exclamo la castaña toda ruborizada -Bueno cambiando de tema¿Harry tiene una beca?- Pregunto Hermione mirando a Remus

-Sabia que te lo iba a decir- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió, el saber que era de la confianza de Harry, antes de todo, la hacia sentir especial

-¿Y a donde?-

-A la Academia internacional de Aurores-

Todos se sorprendieron pues era unas demás más reconocidas y prestigiosas academias en cuanto a la preparación para aurores u otras especialidades

-Esta en Nueva York, he leído algo sobre ella- Dijo Hermione, Ron la miro con cara de "Cuando no¬¬", cuando dijo lo e lo había leído" –pero… ¿Cómo fue eso?- Pregunto Hermione ignorando los gesto de Ron

-Pues fui de paso y me encontré a un amigo que trabajaba ahí, y me pregunto sobre Harry- Dijo Remus como si nada

-Ah- Hermione sabia que Harry era famoso, pero no a tal grado¿O si?

-Si porque el es el tío de Harry- Dijo Remus apenas audible, tanto que solo Hermione lo escucho

-¿Qué?- Dijo Hermione sorprendida¿Harry tiene un tío?, bueno aparte de los Durleys; Hermione era consiente que nadie había escuchado, solo ella, ya que todos seguían en suyo –Que yo sepa los Potter solo tuvieron a James y bueno…- Decía Hermione confusa

-Es el hermano de "Tom"…- Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca para así evitar soltar un gripo -No tiene ningún parentesco con Voldemort sobre si posee sangre Slytherin, lo que pasa fue que el padre tuvo otro hijo, pues el padre de "Tom" y su esposa se separaron

-Ella era-

-Ella no quería que su hijo fuera así, por esa razón los mató-

-Eso es horrible, pero "Tom" sabe que tiene un hermano- Pregunto con angustia la castaña

-No, es mejor así, el se cambio el apellido por su seguridad-

-Ah y que fue lo que te dijo Harry- Hermione soltó un suspiro -¿Harry lo sabe?-

-Si, lo sabe, lo de su "tío" y bueno también lo de la beca…Esta confundido eso es todo-

-Y más con la propuesta del equipo de los Chuddley Cannons-Dijo Hermione

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Remus algo emocionado

-Si pero según el esas propuestas son para un futuro incierto- Hermione soltó un suspiro, Remus estaba en las mismas condiciones que Hermione, a pesar de tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Harry, ninguno iba a saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que Harry sentía, tampoco habían pasado situaciones como las de el, quizás esa reacciones en el era lo mas natural

-Si pudiéramos hacer algo por el- Dijo Remus, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de la profesora McGonogall, quien tenía un semblante de preocupación

-¡Remus…Remus ven!-

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Remus preocupado

-¡Atacaron Hogsmeade!- Dijo Minerva angustiada, Hermione al escuchar eso se llevo las manos a la boca

-¿Cómo¿Quién?- Pregunto Dean

-La pregunta es tan obvia como la respuesta Dean- Dijo Ginny lanzándole una fulminante mirada…Hubo un gran silencio, mientras que Dean se ponía pálido

-Regresen a la sala común por favor- Dijo McGonogall al ver el estado de Dean, que debido a su color de piel, con lo pálido que se había puesto parecía que había enfermado

-Si profesora- Dijo Seamus arrastrando a su pálido amigo

-Ron puedo hablar contigo- Dijo Hermione alejándose un poco de ellos, Ron la sigue

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Pregunto Remus

-El crees que pueda entrar a- Dijo Hermione preocupada

-Ahora es más fuerte que nunca- Dijo Ron con algo de miedo

-Si pero, recuerdas la entrada del Sauce Boxeador- Dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón Hermione, creo que debemos de cuidar esa entrada, pero si el se la supiera el ya hubiera entrado- Dijo Remus tratando de no asustarlos…En eso vienen Snape junto con Harry -¿Lo supiste?- Pregunto Remus a Snape

-Si además antes de saberlo mi brazo, digo nuestro brazo comenzó a arder, creo que Voldemort unió a sus mortifagos pues jamás me había ardido así- Snape también tenia la marca, pues el anteriormente era mortifago, en realidad era espía y espiaba todo lo que hacia Voldemort

-Tenemos que cuidar la entrada del Sauce Boxeador, como no se nos había ocurrido antes- Dijo Remus algo molesto

-¿Crees que lo sepa?- Pregunto Snape seriamente, mirando fijamente a los Gryffindor que seguían presentes ahí

-No lo se- Dijo Remus soltando un suspiro

-Petter se la sabia y el puede decírsela a Voldemort- Dijo Harry hablando por primera desde que habían llegado

-Tienes razón- Dijo Remus… después de eso comenzarían a tener mayor precaución en esa zona y sus alrededores

Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común, pero antes de eso notaron que el equipo de Hufflepuff y el de Gryffindor estaban juntos

-Hola chicos- Dijo Harry mas alegre, en eso Hannah corre hacia el y lo abraza efusivamente sin darle tiempo a Harry para reaccionar

-Hola Harry- Dijo luego de separarse de el

-Hola- Algo ruborizado por el recibimiento de Hannah Ab­bott

-Hola Hannah- Dijo Hermione Llena de ira, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apretaba los dientes para no decir nada malo

-Ah Hola Hermione- Dijo como si nada -buen juego- Dijo nuevamente para luego mirar nuevamente a Harry, en eso otra chica abrazaba efusivamente a Harry, esta vez era Susan

-¿Por qué no jugaste Harry?-

-No puedo- El pelinegro se sentía tan incomodo, como si esas chicas lo estuvieran acosando y la cosa no era esa, si no que su novia estaba aun lado y no era cualquier chica era Hermione, conociendo como la conocía debía estar molesta pero se miraba serena o eso es lo que aparentaba -¡Anda la osa¡La que me espera!- Pensaba el pelinegro al ver de reojo a Hermione

-¿Estas enfermo?- Pregunto Susan sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

-No- Mientras ellas hablaban con Harry y una celosa Hermione miraba Marian hablaba con Justin con un Ron al lado más que enojado

-Felicidades, se lo merecen- Dijo Justin con una sonrisa, más al ver la cara que tenia el pelirrojo

-Vamos no fue- Marian estaba ruborizada

-No de verdad estuviste genial- Dijo Justin adulando a Marian

-Gracias- Contesto Marian algo ruborizada- Tú eres muy bueno-

-Gracias- Justin miro a Ron, quien se sentía ofendido, Marian nunca había dicho que el era bueno y eso que habían ganado

-Que fastidio- Se dijo para si mismo, pero ella lo escucho y además no era lo único, estaba dando alardes de ser muy bueno cosa que hizo que ella se enojara

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie- Dijo Justin

-Eh yo- Entonces recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Bueno- No dijo nada… así que cambio de tema la castaña -Oye y que pasa con Ron lanzándole una mirada picarona, mientras que Marian solo miraba a Hermione ruborizada

-¿Qué con el?- Dijo Marian en forma disimulada

-¿Cómo que, que?, tu lo sabes- Le pregunto Hermione

-No se de que me hablas- Marian estaba algo nerviosa

-Tu nerviosismo te delata, que no te gusta Ron- Le dijo Hermione en forma directa (Así o mas directa¬¬)

-Bueno yo, si, pero el a mi no- Dijo Marian algo dolida -anda todo el día con esa Luna Lovegood- Marian apretaba los puños de solo mencionar a Luna -Ella siempre se la pasa hablando de la revista de su padre, parece que Ron le interesa, pues le pone atención en todo lo que dice…además Justin, el chico deHufflepuff me pidió que fuera su novia- Dijo Marian algo acalorada

-¿De verdad? y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-Aun no se, se a portado tan lindo pero…- Marian estaba bastante confundida

-A ti te gusta Ron- Hermione dio en el clavo

-Pero que puedo hacer-

-Si tu sientes algo por el, inténtalo, además con eso Ron puede darse cuenta de muchas cosas-

-¿Como cuales?- Le pregunto Marian desconcertada

-Si el te quiere, los celos le van a ganar, tu solo has lo que es mas conveniente para ti- L dijo Hermione sinceramente

-Si, pero si eso no sirve- Marian no estaba muy convencida

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Hermione -si el no se fija en ti, pues allá el, además Justin es muy lindo contigo-

-Si es verdad- Dijo Marian algo convencida -creo que le voy a dar una oportunidad, luego veremos que pasa-

-Sabes algo, eso de que Ron se entretiene con las platicas de Luna, siempre decía que eran algo locas, a mi parecer un tanto ridículas, no es por que me caiga mal, si no por la revista, aunque de un tiempo para acá, esta mejorando-

-Marian vas a platicar o que- Le dijo Ron en tono de burla

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_(El Flash Back tiene una parte del Capitulo anterior)_

-Si Justin si quiero ser tu novia- Dijo Marian muy decidida, o eso creía ella, solo miro de reojo a Ron, para luego mirar a Justin, no perdía nada, Justin la quería, además era un buen sujeto…

-Gracias Marian- Mientras la abraza y Ron solo los mira lleno de celos

-Como que yo estorbo- Dijo Ron con intención de irse

-Puedes creerlo es mi novia- Dijo Justin muy emocionado, mientras abrazaba a una Marian ruborizada

-Felicidades- Dijo Ron con cara de pocos amigos para luego dejarlos solos, dejando sorprendida hasta la misma Marian

Mientras que con Harry y una celosa Hermione, quienes estaban a metros de Marian

-Oye Harry- Dijo Hannah pegándose mucho a Harry, este trataba de alejarse pero estas

Hufflepuff era algo persistentes -¿te gustaría venir un día con nosotras a Hogsmeade?-

-No puedo- Hermione lo miro, pero el siguió hablando -Y si fuera, Hermione me acompañaría, siempre voy con ella, bueno iba-

-Ah bueno nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Susan algo indiferente, podía notarse que estaba de mal humor

-Nosotros también nos vamos- Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura, y le da un beso

-Adiós chicas- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa con cierto cinismo (una venganza en toda su regla)

Tanto Harry como Hermione iban tomados de la mano hacia la sala común, hasta que un chico alto de cabellos cafés y ojos azules se les acerco

-¡Hermione¡Hermione!- Exclamo Terry Boot chico de Revenclaw de séptimo, además de ser compañero de Hermione en la clase de Aritmancia

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Bien…felicidades- Dijo Terry sin tomarle importancia a la presencia de Harry

-¿Hola?- Saludando a Terry, pues este no le prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera Hermione

-Hola Harry- Dijo mirándolo solo unos segundos para luego poner atención solo a Hermione -¿Desde cuando decidiste entrar al equipo? eres estupenda-

-Eso no es verdad- Dijo la castaña algo ruborizada

-El talento es algo que se lleva consigo- Dijo Terry

-No fue Harry quien me ayudo- Dijo Hermione orgullosa de su novia pero Terry no parecía contento -hasta me daba miedo subirme a una escoba- Dijo Hermione recordando las primeras sesiones con Harry -Si, si no fuera por Harry aun le tuviera miedo-

-Ah- Terry bufo molesto, la sola idea de que Hermione hablara tanto de Harry en su presencia le producía urticaria

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Harry

-Las 4- Dijo Terry, así que ya iba comentar su clase, Era martes tenia adivinación y ellos aritmancia

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Harry simplemente… Hermione estaba tan entretenida el su platica con Terry pero cuando Harry dijo que se iba a ir esta volteo a verlo -Tengo adivinación-

-Pero te dieron el permiso- Dijo Hermione desconcertada

-Yo no estoy en el equipo- Bufo molesto Harry

-Pero la profesora McGonogall-

-Yo solo les ayudo adiós- Se va no sin antes darle un en la mejilla, pero ella sin importarle que Terry estuviera se lo dio en los labios

-Adiós-

-¿Vas a entrar a clase?- Pregunto Terry

-No se- Dijo Hermione mirando en dirección a Harry y como este se perdía por los pasillos

-Pero tienes que entregar el trabajo-

-Es verdad, pero tengo que ir por mis cosas- Se va para alcanzar a Harry, pero este fue más rápido que ella

-Hola Neville- Dice Harry al entrar a la habitación para buscar sus cosa ara la clase de adivinación, era su asignatura favorita, pero no quería estar con el resto del equipo sabiendo que ahora el no fue participe de la victoria

-¿Vas a ir a clase?- Pregunto Neville

-Si- Dijo Harry medio fastidiado, no sabía cuantas veces escucharía esa pregunta en el día

-Pero tú-

-No estoy en el equipo, además solo es una clase-

-Bueno si- Dijo Neville no muy convencido

-Hermione quería hablar con Harry, pero había muchos alumnos y no podía meterse a la habitación de los chicos, así que mejor se retiro a su clase

-Nos vamos- Dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación

-Si vamonos- Cuando bajaron a la sala común Harry noto que había algo tirado -¿De quien es?- Neville lo levanto Harry mira extrañado aquella libreta, so tardo ni tres segundos en saber quien era la dueña de esa libreta rosa

-Es de Hermione- Dice Harry mientras le arrebata la libreta a Neville -Le toca aritmancia- Harry sale por el retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección de la clase de Hermione

-Pero la clase- Dice Neville

-Vamos y le digo a Trelawney que me deje o a Firenze vamos- Dijo Harry yendo en dirección contraria a la de Neville…

-Buenas tardes profesora- Dijo Harry seriamente en la entrada de la clase de aritmancia, donde buscaba a Hermione con la mirada

-Si Harry que pasa- Pregunto La profesora Vector, mientras que Harry se ponía rojo por dos razones, siempre le hablaba por su nombre, y no era demás era el novio de su mejor alumna, ya se lo había dicho cuando la esperaba para que saliera de la clase, pero Hermione era la ultima en salir, ya que la profesora le hablaba de los libros que podía leer y que estaban en la biblioteca; y dos era el centro de atención de todos los alumnos de esa clase, pero Hermione no estaba

-Busco a Hermione- La estaba buscando con la mirada, pero ella no estaba

-Ella esta en ese cuarto buscando una libreta, creo que lo perdió- Dijo la profesa Vector

-Yo lo tengo, se lo callo cuando venia para acá- Dijo Harry

-Pasa no te preocupes, esta en ese cuarto- El entro sintiendo las miradas de todos -Chicos la clase-...

-¿Hermione?- Era un cuarto donde ponían libros, a lo lejos se escuchaban dos voces

-Hermione encontré tu…- Pero cual fue su sorpresa, encontrarse a Hermione besándose con Terry Boot…

Deja caer el libro y sale de ese lugar…

_**/QUE, HERMIONE ENGAÑO A HARRY CON ESE TERRY COMO PUDO, QUE HARÁ HARRY AL RESPECTO, CON QUE EXCUSA SALDRÁ HERMIONE… Y ESO DE QUE MARIAN ES NOVIA DE JUSTIN, RON SE QUEDARA CON LAS GANAS O DESQUITARA SU ENOJO CON LUNA, ESO NO LO SABREMOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, POBRE HARRY, QUE SE CREE HERMIONE, ES MUY MALA Y ESE TERRY ES UN APROVECHADO/**_

**CONTINUARA()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	37. CAPÍTULO 30: RECUERDOS

_Termine ... espero que disfruten del capitulo, la otra semana no pude hacer nada, andaba con una tos que no me dejaba en paz, de hecho aun traigo algo de gripa, bueno, espero que estas semanas sepan esperar, que es navidad y bueno estare medio ocupada, asi que de ante mano les deseo:_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**_

_Espero que disfruten del cap, tratare de ver si puedo publicar el otro lo mas rapido que pueda _

_Se me duian y que difruten del cap..._

_Melina Kudo Ozora_

* * *

_-¿Hermione?- Era un cuarto donde ponían libros, a lo lejos se escuchaban dos voces_

_-Hermione encontré tu…- Pero cual fue su sorpresa, encontrarse a Hermione besándose con Terry Boot…_

_Deja caer el libro y sale de ese lugar…_

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**RECUERDOS**

Hermione sintió la presencia de Harry y se separo rápidamente de Terry -Harry espera no es lo que tu crees…-

Pero era demasiado tarde, el ya se había ido, ella llena de coraje al ver la cara de Terry le da un gran bofetada.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a besarme¿Qué te creías¡eh!, por tu culpa Harry va a pensar que- Hermione no le importo terminar de hablar con Terry, simplemente fue con la profesora Vector, le entrega su libreta y le dice que no se sentía bien, al cabo tenia autorización para no asistir…

No le importaba perder una clase, al cabo se sabia el libro de pies a cabeza, además aunque no se lo supiera, en esos momentos era lo de menos.

-¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntaba Hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos por simple inercia -Harry por favor- Hermione se dirigió a la aula donde estaban tomando la clase de adivinación y por sorpresa se encontró a Neville -Neville¿has visto a Harry?-

-¿A Harry? Pero estaba contigo te llevo tu cuaderno- Dijo Neville desconcertado.

-Si pero se fue, ocupo verlo- Dijo Hermione preocupada.

-No ha regresado- Dijo Neville –Adiós- Se despide y se va.

-Gracias Neville- Dice Hermione desanimada.

-De nada- El chico se va preocupado -¿Habrá pasado algo?-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Harry se dirigía a la ya conocida sala de los menesteres, de paso se encontró con su amigo pelirrojo Ron Weasley.

-Harry hola…-Este miro que no había algo bien en el, pues tenia un semblante de preocupación -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Nada- Contesto el pelinegro en un tono algo cortante.

-Vamos confía en mi- Dijo su pelirrojo amigo preocupado.

-Solo que si miras a Hermione le dices que no quiero verla- Dijo Harry fastidiado.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Ron sorprendido, tenia que haber algo muy fuerte para que Harry estuviera actuando así, y mas con el hecho de que ¡No quería ver a Hermione!

-Nada- Respondió Harry con la misma actitud, pero Ron no era tonto.

-Vamos, aquí hay algo mas que un simple nada- Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos hasta saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Que la mire besándose con Boot- Dijo Harry con cierta furia en su mirada y palabras, Ron simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendo.

Sabia que Terry Boot sentía algo por Hermione, aun antes de que Harry se hiciera novio de Hermione, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y hasta ahora hasta desconocía los de la misma Hermione.

-Es mentira verdad- Le dijo Ron sin creerle, era lo mas absurdo que pudo haber escuchado, era como si Harry dijera que odiaba al Quidditch o que le dijeran que Hermione odiaba estudiar.

-¿Crees que mentiría con algo así?- Le pregunto Harry con algo de sarcasmo y molestia

-Bueno pero sabes como es el¿Qué tal que miraste mal?- Dijo Ron con cierto optimismo.

-No mire mal, ella se estaba besando con el- Harry fulmino a Ron con la mirada.

-Pero Harry una cosa es que los miraste besándose, pero la otra los motivos, que tal que el la haya besado a la fuerza-

-No se- Dijo Harry con desesperación mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza.

-Harry no hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir- Harry no dijo nada, gasta que Ron hablo -me tengo que ir- Le dijo Ron, quien se miraba algo distraído.

-¿Qué te paso a ti?- Le pregunto Harry, quizás escuchar otros problemas lo ayuden a olvidar el suyo.

-Nada- Dijo Ron nervioso, aunque con un deje de molestia.

-Ron-

-Bueno, Marian es novia de Justin- Bufo Ron malhumorado.

-¿Y?- Contesto Harry arqueando las cejas solo para esperar la respuesta del pelirrojo, aunque era una que ya se imaginaba, se le miraba a Ron en la cara.

-Que, pues no se que le miro en ese chico, es un guardián de pacotilla- Harry no sabia si reírse de su amigo o hacerle recordar cierta rubia de Ravenclaw.

-Mira Ron no te quejes, tu lo quisiste así, andas todo el día con Luna, acaso creías que Marian te iba estar esperando para cuando te cansaras de Luna- Le dijo Harry seriamente, Luna era su amia, pero no le gustaría estar en la misma situación que Marian.

-No pero- Ron no sabía ni como defenderse.

-Ahora, si te gusta Luna inténtalo y si sientes algo por Marian pelea por su amor…- Le dijo Harry, luego dejo a Ron con una cara de duda, mientras el se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres, la cual esta vez, no pareció nada, en realidad no pensaba en nada, nada que no fuera Hermione, se sentó en el suelo recargándose en una parel, estaba muy oscuro cosa que no le importaba demasiado….su mente vagaba en recuerdos, desde el día que conoció a Hermione…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Se ve a un niño pelinegro 11 años acompañado de un niño pelirrojo, los cuales estaban sentados en uno de los compartimientos de de un tren, luego de que ambos estuvieran comiendo golosinas y platicado, poco después entre una niña de cabello castaño._

_-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno- Dijo la niña, tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y enmarañado y los dientes de delante bastante largos._

_-Ya le hemos dicho que no- Dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano (su varita)._

_-Oh¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo- Le dijo la niña con aires de superioridad, la niña se sentó, Ron pareció desconcertado y miro a Harry como diciéndole "¿Y a esta qué le pasa?"._

_-Eh... de acuerdo- Se aclaró la garganta –Rayo de sol dorado, color de la mantequilla (las margaritas), convertir a esta rata en amarilla- Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. __Scabbers__ siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre._

_-¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?- Pre­guntó la niña -Bueno, no es muy efectivo¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Por ejemplo- Apunto a las gafas de Harry y dijo -Oculus Reparo…- Harry se quito las gafas, que anteriormente estaban rotas y "Por arte de magia" estaban como nuevas, entonces la chica miro a Harry y se dio cuenta de algo que la dejo sorprendida -¡Caracoles hervidos eres Harry Potter!- Exclamo la castaña… -Lo sé todo so­bre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en __Historia de la magia moder­na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má­gicos del siglo __xx__-_

_-¿Estoy yo?- Dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado._

_-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera, pero que descortés fui Soy Hermione Granger y tu- Le decía a los dos y lo ultimo a Ron._

_-Yo soy Ron Weasley- Murmuró Ron, casi con la boca llena de comida._

_-Ah- Dijo ella con sierto asco -… ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es­tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi­lle. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto- Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Que cosas, no pensé que fuéramos a ser amigos, tampoco novios, pero si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos resulto muchas cosas, recuerdo cuando nos hicimos amigos, aunque en realidad había algo en ella, como si ya la conociera- Pensaba el pelinegro recordando, hacia tiempo de aquello.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-**__¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!- Dijo Harry de once años algo preocupado mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre gryffindor luego de que un troll entrara a Hogwarts._

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Dijo Ron de lo mas calmado._

_-No sabe nada del trol- Ron se mordió el labio, ya sabia las intenciones de Harry y no eran nada buenas._

_-Oh, bueno- Dijo enfadado -Pero que Percy no nos vea- Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas._

_-Se dirige al tercer piso- Dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano._

_-¿No sientes un olor raro?- Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia…_

_Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquier­da. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna……Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos…….El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el in­terior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su mi­núsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación._

_Ron trago saliva y dijo -Pues en las mazmorras ya no esta-Dijo todo asustado al ver al trol tan cerca)._

_-La llave está en la cerradura- Susurró Harry -Po­demos encerrarlo allí-_

_-Buena idea- Respondió Ron con voz agitada……Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, re­zando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave._

_-¡Sí!- Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pa­sillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y ate­rrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave._

_-Oh, no- Dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sangui­nario._

_-¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas!- Bufó Harry._

_-¡Hermione!- Exclamaron al unísono…..Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo……Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El troll deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos._

_-¡Distráelo!- Gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared……El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balan­ceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había he­cho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Va­ciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón_

_-¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!- Gritó Ron desde el otro ex­tremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pa­reció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hoci­co hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr._

_-¡Vamos, corre, corre!- Harry gritó a Hermione, tra­tando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo……Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar….Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido (y asqueroso)._

_Corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orifi­cios nasales del trol…… _

_(Asco y pobre del trol, pero ni modo, por esa razón puede que Harry venza a Voldemort, la varita de Harry quedo contaminada)_

_Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón….Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió, no sin antes Hermione lo había visto y movió la mano para que Ron la imitara, lo mismo que el clase de encantamientos y Ron grito._

_-¡Rápido!- Exclamo Harry, El troll lo tenia agarrado de un pie y el estaba de cabeza -Haz algo-_

_-¡Wingardium leviosa!- El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza so­bre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación……Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra…Hermione fue la que habló primero._

_-¿Está... muerto?- dijo Hermione mirando Harry, esta aun terminaba de recuperarse de lo ocurrido._

_-No lo creo- Dijo Harry mas calmado -Supongo que está desma­yado-…. Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris. -Puaj... qué asco, moco de trol-La limpió en la piel del troll __**/y el aun así la sigue usando puaj/**__…_

_Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la ha­bitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la mar­cha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido alejándotese del troll apretándose el pecho….Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry._

_-¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos?- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada, le lanzaba miradas para que la bajara -Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?- __avía con la varita levantada—.puaj/ado de un pie y el estaba de cabeza) Haz algo mismo que el clase de encantamientos y Ron gr__Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo (Lo de la pierna) Deseó que Ron pudiera es­conder la varita….Entonces, una vocecita con conocida por el mismo Harry surgió de las sombras._

_-Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban bus­cando a mí.- Dijo Hermione seriamente, aunque muy segura en sus palabras._

_-¡Hermione Granger!- Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie._

_-Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema- Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora? -Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo gol­pearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a bus­car ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron- Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro._

_-Bueno... en ese caso- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños…_

_-Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?- Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir dulces -Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos- Dijo la profesora McGonagall._

_-Estoy muy desilu­sionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas- Hermione se marchó…La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron -Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse.- Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto._

_-Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos- Se quejó Ron._

_-Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione- Dijo Ron._

_-Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío- Admitió Ron -Claro que nosotros la salvamos- Agrego con aires de grandeza._

_-o habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéra­mos encerrado esa cosa con ella (Le recordó Harry)._

_Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijeron la contraseña y entraron "Hocico de cerdo"…La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos co­mían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, esta­ba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias»…Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convir­__tió __en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden com­partir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres me­tros y medio es una de esas cosas._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Ah- Suspiro Harry, aun se acuerda de ese día como si fuera ayer, el día que se hizo amigo de Hermione Granger, la chica mas inteligente de toda su clase, la chica que en un tiempo se le hacia algo, pesada y mandona, pero con el paso del tiempo y no fue mucho la conoció mejor, mejor que nadie -Recuerdo la vez que estábamos en primero, cuando desciframos lo de la piedra y Ron estaba herido por lo del ajedrez mágico de McGonogall, donde le dije que se fuera y miro mi preocupación y me dijo, aunque ella también lo estaba, además de no estar tan familiarizado a esas "Aventuras" como ahora- Pensaba Harry mientras otro recuerdo venia a su memoria.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-**__Pero__ Harry... __¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él? - Le dijo una Hermione de once años muy preocupada, mientras Ron se encontraba desmayado luego de haber terminado aquel "juego" de ajedrez mágico._

_-Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez¿no?- Dijo Harry, se­ñalando su cicatriz -Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo- Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó -¡Hermione!- Sintió una rara sensación al recibir el abrazo de su amiga, pero le era agradable contar con ella._

_-Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes-_

_-No soy tan bueno como tú- Contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba._

_-¡Yo!- Exclamó Hermione -¡Libros¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!-_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Y aun cuando estaba petrificada en segundo, nos ayudo si no fuera por ella- Nuevamente la imagen de Hermione venia a su mente, era como si su cerebro le dijera que no se dejara llevar por lo que había visto, que confiara en ella

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-**__¿Vería al atacante?- Preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione -Porque si se apare­ció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...- Hubo un gran silencio…. Pero fue roto por Harry, que al igual que Ron estaba muy triste._

_-Vuele Hermione- Dijo Harry, aunque sabia que no iba a responder… -Te necesito hoy más que nunca- Entonces apretó la mano derecha de Hermione y sintió que apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado….Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cer­ca, se lo señaló a Ron._

_-Intenta sacárselo- Susurró Ron, corriendo su silla para ocultar a Harry de la vista de la señora Pomfrey…No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Harry creía que al tirar se rom­pería. Mientras Ron lo cubría, él tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió…..Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también._

"_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terri­bles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal."._

_Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: "Cañerías" Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repen­te en su cerebro._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Ahh, si no fuera por ella….- Dijo para si mismo mientras soltaba un suspiro. En su mente aun vagaban los recuerdos de su segundo año, cuando Hermione había descifrado que el "Monstruo" que vivía en la cámara de los secretos era un basilisco, pero tantos recuerdos, que su mente los revolvía y a la vez se le venia otro… como cuando estaban en tercero y Harry había recibido de regalo la Saeta de Fuego, un regalo de Sirius, pero eso era cuando aun no sabían que era inocente y ella había le había dicho a la profesora McGonogall sobre ella por su preocupación, aunque el estaba enojado con ella, tenia que admitir que tenia la razón…

-Si lo de la Saeta de Fuego, por poco y salimos peleados, pero era de admitir que tenias la razón solo estabas preocupada que la escoba no estuviera hechizada por Sirius….-Suspiro y como si de un pensadero se trataba su mente vago hasta su tercer curso…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Él y Ron se limitaron a sentarse y a admirar la Saeta de fuego desde cada ángulo hasta que el agujero del retrato de la Dana Gorda se abrió y Hermione apareció acompañada por la profesora McGonagall. Aunque la profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; Harry sólo la había visto en la sala común en una ocasión y para anunciar algo muy grave. (Segundo año)…Él y Ron la miraron mientras sostenían la Saeta de Fuego. Hermione pasó por su lado, se sentó, cogió el primer libro que encontró y ocultó la cara tras él, pues lo que iba a decir la profesora no era algo que ellos iban a estar de acuerdo._

_-Conque es eso- Dijo la profesora McGonagall con los ojos muy abiertos, acercándose a la chimenea y examinando la Saeta de Fuego -La señorita Granger me acaba de decir que te han enviado una escoba, Potter- Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia Hermione. Podían verle la frente colorada por encima del libro, que estaba del revés -¿Puedo?-Pidió la profesora McGonagall. Pero no aguardó a la respuesta y les quitó de las manos la Saeta de Fuego. La examinó detenidamente, de un extremo a otro -Mmm... ¿Y no venía con ninguna nota, Potter¿Ninguna tar­jeta¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?- Eran tantas preguntas que lo estaban mareando, mas al saber a donde iba llegar esa platica._

_-Nada- Respondió Harry, como si no comprendiera, a pesar de que la verdad era otra_

_-Ya veo...- Dijo la profesora McGonagall -Me temo que me la tendré que llevar; Potter-_

_-¿Qué¿qué?- Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de pron­to, a pesar de que se lo venia venir, el saber que se llevarían su escoba si apenas la había tocado era inaudito -¿Por qué?-_

_-Tendremos que examinarla para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo- Explicó la profesora McGonagall -Por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero seguro que la señora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la desmontarán-_

_-¿Desmontarla?- Repitió Ron, como si la profesora McGonagall estuviera loca, también como si la escoba fuera de el._

_-Tardaremos sólo unas semanas- Aclaró al ver el rostro de ambos jóvenes -Te la devolveremos cuando estemos segu­ros de que no está embrujada-_

_-No tiene nada malo- Dijo Harry. La voz le tembla­ba -Francamente, profesora...- A pesar de tener intenciones de decirle que era una vieja loca que no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que era una buena escoba se contuvo._

_-Eso no lo sabes- Observó la profesora McGonagall con total amabilidad -no lo podrás saber hasta que hayas volado en ella, por lo menos. Y me temo que eso será imposi­ble hasta que estemos seguros de que no se ha manipulado. Te tendré informado-_

_Hermione seguía con el libro tapándose la cara, Harry percato como estaba ella. La profesora McGonagall dio media vuelta y salió con la Saeta de Fuego por el retrato, que se cerró tras ella….Harry se quedó mirándola, con la lata de pulimento aún en la mano. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione._

_-¿Por qué has ido corriendo a la profesora McGonagall?- Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Seguía con la cara colo­rada. Pero se levantó y se enfrentó a Ron con actitud desafiante._

_-Porque pensé (y la profesora McGonagall está de acuer­do conmigo) que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirius Black.-_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Lo hizo por ayudarme, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme algo enojado, pero que hubiera pasado si en medio de un partido, la escoba estuviera realmente hechizada-Pensaba el pelinegro divagando en sus recuerdos suspirando mientras los cuerdos legaban uno por uno -me ayudo mucho con lo de Sirius, siempre me a ayudado- Cerrando los ojos, otro recuerdo se le vino a la mente, era como si estuviera ahí, como si estuviera reviviendo cada momento.

-Recuerdo el baile que hubo en cuarto, nunca la había visto así de linda, pero fui un tonto al no darme cuanta de que ella era linda, por un tiempo olvide que sentía algo por Cho, cosa que nadie sabe, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella, tantas cosas que hemos vivido juntos, siempre a estado ahí, acaso ella se atrevería a hacerme algo como eso-…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del gru­__po, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con __túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía._

_Por encima de las cabezas pudo ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos……..En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGo­nagall._

_-¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!- Dijo McGonogall sonriendo, Parvati se acomodó las pulseras. Ella y Harry se despidieron de Ron y Padma, y avanzaron. Sin de­jar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela esco­cesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto __de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Roger __Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho esta­ban también junto a Harry, quien no los miró para no tener que hablar con ellos…...Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedó con la boca abierta…Era Hermione._

_-Hermione- Pensó Harry sorprendido, estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y bri­llante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más eviden­te que nunca. Harry se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes -Como es que no me di cuenta antes, Ron se burlaba de ella y no decía nada-_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Ahhh- Harry dio un sonoro suspiro -Pero que voy a hacer, ella a hecho tantas cosas por mi, acaso ella seria capaz de hacerme eso- Pensaba el pelinegro mientras miraba el techo……Entonces fue ahí donde pensó bien las cosas, después de todo, ella se a arriesgado mucho por el, son amigos desde hace mucho, si el quisiera ser novio de Terry Boot se lo diría, pero no le ocultaría algo así, no se atrevería -Bueno ella no se atrevería, pero que tal si ella, no quería hacerme sufrir y me oculto todo- Sus pensamientos eran una maraña una parte le decia que todo estaba bien, pero la otra lo hacia pensar .

-**"pero en que estas pensando"**- Otra vocecilla, su conciencia -**"crees que ella haría eso, después de todo lo que ella sufrió para que tu te dignaras a decirle que la amabas, te aseguro que si por mi fuera, te hubieras hecho novio de ella desde que comenzaste a sentir algo por ella"-**…. -Como si fuera tan sencillo, pero no viene al cazo- Pensaba Harry "contestándole" a su conciencia -Que voy a hacer- Se dijo para si mismo muy confundido, mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza mientras los revolvía con desesperación……entre sus recuerdos se acordó del primer beso que se dieron, aunque fue por un juego, le encanto.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Hermione no creía que ella le estuviera pidiendo eso, además tenia enfrente a Ron, pero eso era lo de menos, besar a Harry, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, no le importaba que el beso fuera por ese simple juego, aunque a ella no se le hizo tan simple_

_**-QUE- **__Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, uno por lo que sentía por ella y el otro por que era su novia._

_-__**Pero por- **__Hermione estaba desconcertada, sorprendida y medio alterada._

_-No se quejen- dijo Marian llevándose las manos a las caderas mientras miraba fijamente al trío -ninguno de los tres- Los señalo con el dedo -Ron tu fuiste el que dijiste las reglas, Harry tu estuviste de acuerdo así como nosotros y tu Hermione debes de cumplir el castigo-_

_-Si pero porque yo- Harry la mirada ofendido, aunque en realidad el entirse ofendido no era lo que sentía, mas bien era una incomodad, un sentimiento tan extraño, ya que su interior tenia deseos que eso pasara._

_-Si el porque, el no tubo la culpa- Ron se cruzo de brazos molesto._

_-Ya cállense, no era nada original que tu besaras a Hermione, eres su novio, eso no seria un castigo (Para Hermione si ) además que prefieres que bese a Harry o aun perro- Dijo Melissa una de las amigas de Marian, Harry quiso decir algo¿Lo estaban comparando con un perro?..._

_-¡chicas!- Hermione estaba toda abochornada, sabía que esto era lo poco de lo que su querida primera era capaz de hacer._

_-Ya cumple tu castigo- Dijo esta vez Marissa, Marissa aventó a Hermione y Marian a Harry, ambos se quedaron viendo estaban muy nerviosos._

_-10 segundos y no un besito simple- Dijo Marian, tanto Hermione como Harry abrieron los ojos como platos en dirección a Marian._

_-Que pero- Dijeron al unísono, aunque en realidad no eran capaces de articular palabra alguna._

_-Quiero seguir jugando y si no se apuran- Marian se sentó mientras miraba a Hermione y a Harry, ambos no tenían de otra, tenían que hacerlo¿Además que iba pasar si solo era un beso?_

_-Bueno- Dijeron Harry y Hermione soltando un suspiro simultaneo, ambos se acercaron, podría decirse que torpemente, era obvio, el solo había besado a alguien una vez y no le fue muy grato, y fue con su antigua novia Cho Chang, si a esa relación que tenían se le podía llamar noviazgo, además de que nunca le fue realmente sincero y no le agradaba mucho demostrarle cariño a alguien por quien no sentía nada, además el nunca había recibido ese tipo de cariño, por eso se confundió con Cho, podría decirse que era una persona con falta de cariño, talvez tenia el cariño de la familia Weasley pero no era lo mismo tener a tus padres contigo, aunque ellos no estaban con el, el los llevaba en el corazón, lo que a Harry le faltaba era el que se siente por hacia una persona en especial, el cual te hace romper todas las barreras con tal de ver feliz a esa persona, con alguien con quien te sientes a gusto, te tiene confianza y siempre esta a tu lado hasta el los peores momentos, el no tenia ni que pensarlo dos veces esa persona era Hermione. _

_Mientras que ella al igual que el se confundió con Ron, pensó que ese cariño que siente por el era amor, además como no conoce los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry acepto salir con Ron, además ella pensaba que como el iba a salir con ella, con una chica que se la pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca, el podría escoger a otra, había muchas que se le acercaban y eran mucho mas bonitas que ella (Según ella)… _

_además ella había besado a Ron, pero no se le hizo la gran cosa, pensó que se iba a emocionar, que iba a saltar todo el día, gritar que la había besado, solo se emociono por que fue su primer beso, pero ahora no pensaba eso, si no que seria su primer beso con Harry… se fueron acercando, los ojos marrón que tanto anhelaba estaban frente a los suyos, eran tan hermosos, con ganas de quedarse así y verlos por siempre, mientras que ella miraba esos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, que aunque los años habían borrado algo des u brillo aun estaba como el primer día que lo miro cuando tenían 11 años, nunca pensó que serian tan buenos amigos aunque ella soñaba que fueran algo mas… Sus labios estabas a escasos segundos y hasta que sintieron los labios de la persona que estaba frente a ellos, como el beso no iba a durar tenían que aprovechar eso tiempo, pues tal vez era una oportunidad única, era algo que nunca iban a olvidar…al principio fue solo un roce, pero mientras pasaban los segundo se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, Ron no dejaba de verlos no muy enojado, pues sabia que en el estaban naciendo nuevos sentimientos por otra persona… el tiempo se acababa 4, 3, 2, 1… se separaron rápidamente, un leve rubor había en las mejillas de ambos, que cada vez se hacia mas intenso y hasta podría compararse con el cabello de Ron._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Ese beso- Dijo Harry mirando al techo, quien estaba acostado boca arriba con las manos en la nuca -Nunca había besado a nadie de esa manera, solo con ella, jamás había sentido nada como eso, buena ahora si, pero ¿podré volver a sentirlo?, siempre me ha ayudado, como cuando recibí las cartas de mis padres- Pensaba Harry cerrando los ojos mientras otro pensamiento surgía por su mente.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_La carta de su madre como la de su padre fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado; seguía llorando, no podía evitarlo, aunque ellos decían que no se preocuparan, que mientras los llevara en su corazón, pero aun así, le hacían mucha falta… en eso tocan a la puerta, el no contesto y la puerta se abrió, era Hermione, el se volteo y se seco las lagrimas._

_**-**__Perdona por entrar así- Dijo la castaña con algo de pena -pero no contestabas creí que te pasó algo y- Hermione miro a Harry, quien a pesar de haber eliminado todo rastro de lagrimas, sus ojos se miraban irritados -¿Estabas llorando?- Pregunto Hermione angustiada -¿Qué paso?-_

_-Nada- No quería que nadie le tuviera lastima, no se lo merecía (según el)._

_-¿Qué fue lo que me habías dicho¿Acaso no cumples?- Pregunto la castaña un poco enojada_

_-Hermione quiero estar solo- Contesto el pelinegro sin n ganas; en esos momentos solo podía pensar en las cartas de sus padres._

_-Pero yo no te voy a dejar solo¿Acaso no te sirve mi apoyo?- Le preguntaba la castaña, pero al no obtener respuesta del pelinegro, ella creyó que su presencia no era requerida -bueno allá tu- Ella intento marcharse, evitando que sus lagrimas salieran, pero algo la detiene… la mano de Harry, el la abraza y comienza a llorar._

_-llora Harry…desahoga todo ese dolor veras que es lo mejor- Estuvieron un rato así, ella simplemente abrazándolo y el desahogando su dolor… al poco rato el le dio las cartas a Hermione para que las leyera -No Harry son tuyas-_

_-Pero quiero que las leas- Insistía el pelinegro._

_-¿De verdad?- Pregunto la castaña mirando las cartas que tenia en sus manos, pero no quería leer algo que era muy personal para el, pero por algo se las dio._

_-Si, hazlo- Le dijo el, pero no fueron sus palabras lo que la convencieron, fue su mirada la que le dio confianza por lo que ella comienza a leerlas cartas._

_-Harry yo no- Hermione se rehusaba, paro Harry la estaba fulminando con la mirada y no tuvo más remedio que seguir…_

_Ella seguía leyendo las cartas y el miro que ella tenia los ojos humedecidos -¿Pero porque estará así?- Pensaba el pelinegro desconcertado._

_-Harry ves hasta ellos tienen razón, no debes de sentirte culpable por lo que haga Voldemort, el es un hombre sin corazón, no dejes que te domine, el solo tiene poder pero tu tienes mas que eso- Lo decía mientras muchas lagrimas caían de su rostro._

_-Hermione yo- Harry se sentía bien con sus palabras, además ella se preocupaba por el porque era su amigo, no por esa entupida idea suya de que solo era por lastima o compasión_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Jajaja- Sonrió el pelinegro, mientras otro recuerdo invadía su mente -recuerdo cuando monte "la bestia" como Ron le decía, como se puso Hermione, hasta me dio miedo-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_(Parte del capitulo 7)_

_Hermione estaba algo molesta con el por haberse ido sin avisar y hacer las cosas sin pensar- __**Harry pero como te atreviste, mira el susto que nos diste, que acaso no piensas, pudiste-**_

_**-**__Vamos ya, no pasó nada,- El pelinegro estaba ahí, Sin poder reaccionar, al ver la cara de preocupación y enojo de ella, la ultima vez que la había visto así era en su curso anterior cuando el si avisar salio a dar un paseo por el lago para "despejar" su mente y descansar)_

_**-QUE NO PASO NADA-**__ La castaña se llevo las manos a su cintura, mala señal para Harry -__** PERO QUE TE CREES, TOMAS LAS COSAS A LA LIGERA, QUE NO PIENSAS, NO SABES MONTAR Y-**_

_-__Ya no paso nada- Dijo Harry dando un suspiro de resignación_

_-__**HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS- **__Dijo Hermione, Harry trago saliva¡Había dicho su nombre completo! Eso no era nada bueno, hasta el mismo Ron lo sabia_

_-__Ya Hermione- Dijo Ron no tomándole demasiada importancia a Hermione -pero donde como lo hiciste, pues eso estuvo genial-_

_-¡__**RON!-**_

_-__Ya Hermione-_

_-__Si ya, además ustedes no estaban tan asustados- Dijo Harry algo molesto mientras se iba dejándolos solos_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Luego cuando ella me siguió hasta la casa de mis padres, donde me reclamo que no debí haber venido solo- Pensaba el pelinegro navegando en otro recuerdo, que lo llevaría a no olvidar aquellos momentos importantes en su vida

_**FLASH BACK**_

_(Parte del capitulo 7)_

_**-**__No debiste venir solo- Dijo Hermione quien estaba a espaldas de Harry, mientras que Binky se había ido porque Harry se lo había pedido, casi exigido_

_**-**__Hermione yo- Harry no sabia que decir, no esperaba encontrar ahí_

_**-**__Pero haces bien, no dejes que el dolor te gane, se que no es algo sencillo y que lo que digo son solo palabras pero trata solo trata-_

_**-**__Pero no es tan sencillo los necesito- Esta vez estaba abrazándola y llorando como nunca lo había hecho, y esta acariciaba su cabeza como si de un niño se tratara -¿Por qué a su lado se me olvida todo ese dolor?, es como si con ella todo tuviera sentido y fuera mas sencillo- Pensaba Harry algo confuso, con sentimientos confusos, sentimientos que no entendía y otros que no quería que estuvieran, ira, dolor, tristeza, desesperación, y ¿Amor¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella se sentía tan pleno?_

_**-**__Llora Harry que no te importe lo que los demás pienses, se que todo lo que ha pasado nadie se lo merece…pero son experiencias que nos da la vida y eso te hace mas fuerte, no digo que no sientas dolor cuando alguien se muera si no que lo aceptas, todas las personas tienen su destino marcado, nadie es eterno y si tu sigues con vida es por algo, jamás había conocido a un chico como tu, eres muy bueno, lo único que no me gusta de ti es que si algo pasa tu te sientes culpable- Le decía Hermione, mientras que el se sentía mas calmado, como si las palabras de Hermione fueran las adecuadas para el…_

_**-**__Voy a tratar de cambiar eso para gustarte mas- Lo dijo medio en broma medio en serio, esta se ruborizo por el comentario_

_**-**__Gustarme mas de lo que me gustas, imposible, o talvez si- Pensaba la castaña mientras miraba a Harry con una sonrisa -¿Me lo prometes?- Le pregunto al pelinegro_

_**-**__Bueno- Y con el meñique, Hermione le hizo prometer que no se sintiera tan culpable de lo que Voldemort hiciera_

_-Es una promesa-_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Y cuando me entere que era el nieto de Voldemort- Pensaba el pelinegro con una mueca de dolor, pero recordó las últimas palabras de Hermione…

-Le hice prometer que no me sentiría más culpable por lo que Voldemort hiciera-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-**__**Quiero estar solo**__**-**__ Grito__molesto al pobre de Remus mientras entraba en su habitación, al entrar noto que Hermione estaba sentada en la cama_

_-Hola- Dijo Hermione algo cohibida_

_-Hola- Muy serio, sin ganas de mostrarle un signo de felicidad_

_-Lo se-_

_-¿Lo… lo sabes?- Pregunto Harry nervioso_

_-Escuche por error cuando dijiste que-_

_-__**Pero como**__ - Estaba furioso, tenia ganas de desahogarse, nuevamente tenia que enterarse de la verdad por terceras personas¿Por qué tenia que ser así?...__** - yo no puedo no puedo**__**-**__ ¿Era como el?, por eso habían tantas coincidencias y no como Dumblendore decía_

_-Mírame, aunque tengas sus poderes o su sangre no eres igual que el, tu no eres como el- Lo dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_-Pero- Harry estaba tan confundido, no podía pensar con claridad_

_-Harry por favor, no le tomes importancia a eso- Hermione trataba de ayudarlo, pero no era tan sencillo…_

_-¿QUÉ__** NO LE TOME IMPORTANCIA? pero si**__-Harry estaba furioso, no podía controlar lo que sentía, tantas mentiras, lo tenían arto, lo estaban sofocando de una u otra manera… Hermione harta de la actitud de Harry le da una cachetada_

_-Perdóname pero mírate, ese no eres tu- Dijo la castaña mientras miraba como el pelinegro se llevaba la mano a la mejilla_

_-Talvez es mi verdadero yo- Dijo Harry desviando su mirada de Hermione_

_-Por favor- Hermione se hacerco a el tocando su mejilla, el la quita rapidamente y se aleja mas de ella_

_-__**DÉJAME SOLO NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, NO QUIERE QUE ESTES AQUÍ**__- Dijo el pelinegro completamente fuera de si, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma, ella cerro los ojos evitando dejar salir sus lagrimas, pero era imposible_

_-Me das miedo- Dijo la castaña emprendiendo la marcha hacia la puerta, el no podía permitirse eso, además ella era lo mas importante, sus palabras le dolían mas que todo_

_-Perdóname- Se abrazo a su espalda -tengo miedo de convertirme en el- Ella se voltea y lo abraza_

_-Eso no va a pasar, tu eres diferente a el, tu eres tienes algo que el no tiene, tiene el cariño de todos nosotros, el solo tiene poder, pero tu tienes amor y el no, tienes el amor de todos, el solo tiene poder y odio-_

_-Gracias, no se que haría sin ti- Le dijo Harry seriamente…_

"_Sin saber porque" sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un beso, muy pero muy apasionado, hasta el "Por instinto" coloco sus manos el la cintura de Hermione…_

_Fueron al dar a la cama de el, estaban recostados, ella acariciaba los cabellos negros de Harry, mientras que el acariciaba la cintura y espalda de Hermione, luego el comenzó a hacer algo que en su vida había hecho, le comenzó a besar el cuello, ella no se lo creía, solo esperaba que no fuera un sueño, mientras que ambos se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían, a Harry se le vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione muerta en sus brazos, lo que hizo que se separara rápidamente -Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Pensaba el pelinegro - Hermione lo lamento tanto no se que me paso- Dijo Harry muy ruborizado, aunque algo dolido_

_-No olvídalo, nadie tuvo la culpa- Se iba a ir pero le dijo algo mas -No eres igual a el lo sabes eh- Le da un pequeño beso en los labios -Fue lo mejor que puso haberme pasado, sentirlo tan cerca, sus labios, solo espero que olvide- Pensbaa Hermione mientras salia de la habitación_

_Harry se recostó el la cama mirando el techo, en su mente vagaban varias ideas, muchas se podría decir_

_-Un Slytherin como el… la bese- Pensbaa Harry mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y tocaba sus labios –pero… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa¿Por qué me deje llevar de esa forma?, aunque no puedo negar que me encanto, pero y a ella, al final me beso pero eso no admite nada, pero seguiré el consejo de Remus o- _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-**Aun sabiendo que yo era el nieto de Voldelmort ella siempre estaba a mi lado, nunca me había sentido tan bien estando a su lado, era la primera vez que me dejaba llevar de esa forma, aunque eso no es nada comparado con las cosas que nos han pasado, pero volveré a tenerla cerca, a sentir sus besos, sus palabras, sus concejos…-

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione corría buscando a Harry, pero se dio cuenta de algo, que había sido muy tonta, que fue una perdida de tiempo, que sabia muy bien el lugar donde el estaría

-Tonta- Se dijo para si misma -Buscándolo por todo Hogswarts no pensaste por ese lugar, tonta, vamos mas rápido, si no hago algo- Sin darse cuenta, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos almendrados, cosa que no le importo y se dirigió a ese lugar, corriendo, sin importar que casi tumba a los que pasaban frente a ella…

Harry se encontraba en el mismo lugar, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió…

-¿Quién es?- Harry no lograba ver la silueta de la persona que se le iba acercando, pues estaba muy oscuro, aunque no ocupo reconocerla, sabia de quien se trataba…

-Harry yo-

-¿Cómo sabias que me encontraba aquí?- Pregunto de lo mas calmado

-Simplemente me puse a pensar en los lugares que a ti te gusta estar, quise venir antes, al final me di cuenta, fue tan obvio pero-…. Hubo un gran silencio, que pasaría si Hermione le decía la verdad, pero el no le creyera…

-Oye Harry quiero decirte que-

-Que lo que mire es mentira, que el te beso a la fuerza, que tu te negaste…. Por favor Hermione, que te lo crea otro-

-No Harry de verdad-

-La verdad es que no quiero saber nada de ti…-

Eso era lo que se imaginaba Hermione Granger

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Hermione- Dijo para si misma la castaña mientras soltaba uno que otro suspiro…

Entro a la sala de los menesteres, la cual estaba oscura, pero noto la presencia de alguien, sabia quien era y…

-Harry…Bueno yo, quiero decirte que…- Pero la mirada tan calmada de Harry si de por si estaba nerviosa la puso mas….

-Yo quiero que sepas que…Yo no lo bese, el me beso a mi, no se porque lo hizo…-

-si no me crees yo lo entenderé- No obtuvo respuesta de parte de Harry, solo un gran silencio

-solo quiero que sepas que yo, que yo no te haría eso, si yo sintiera algo por el te lo diría de frente, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, la verdad que aun no se, no le di motivos…- Lo dijo de forma nerviosa, rápido, como si tuviera muchas cosas que decir, pero no saber por donde empezar….Hermione al dejar las cosas "claras" se iba a ir, pero la mano de Harry la detuvo

-Harry…- Harry no dijo nada, simplemente la beso y ella correspondió el beso…

Al poco rato ambos estaban en el suelo, donde antes Harry estaba sentado, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, ella estaba recostada y el estaba encima de ella, esta sentía los cabellos de Harry que caían a su frente, solo se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez hablo el

-Te creo…. No era necesario que me dijeras todo eso, simplemente me puse a recordar todo lo que has hecho por mi- Ella iba a decir algo pero el no la dejo -si, siempre me has ayudado, has estado a mi lado, no se que haría sin ti- Ella no dijo nada simplemente lo beso…- Gracias a esos lindos recuerdos, su relación seguía adelante, su amor no se iba a acabar por un simple malentendido, hay cosas más importantes y ahora más que nunca lo sabían

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LO ACABE, ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN, SE ME HIZO BIEN QUE HARRY RECORDARA TODO ESO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ELLA HIZO POR EL NO LE MENTIRÍA ALGO COMO ESO……O SI/**

**CONTINUARA**


	38. CAPÍTULO 31: ACLARANDO DUDAS

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, la verdad que no tengo muchas ideas interesantes, pero a lo largo del capitulo estas llegan por arte de magia, ahora si aclararan todo el malentendido del beso de Hermione y Terry_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**ACLARANDO DUDAS**

Después de ese beso, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron a los ojos, pues una mirada dice más que mil palabras, y ellos lo sabían…Hermione que estaba algo incomoda, rompió el silencio

-Gracias Harry- Le dijo algo apenada

-¿Gracias, por qué?- Se pregunto Harry algo desconcertado

-Por confiar en mi, por que tu- Pero Harry no la dejo hablar la tomo de la cara y la volvió a besar, pero ella se separo -Espera, quiero que sepas que el, que yo no, no lo bese, no se porque lo hizo, no le di motivos- Le dijo ella algo apenada

-En eso no estaría tan seguro- Contesto el pelinegro con seguridad

-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto ella desconcertada

-Le gustas- Le dijo Harry simplemente, mientras que ella abría los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué?- Se pregunto ella desconcertada -Pero, es no es posible-

-El me lo dijo- Harry miraba con determinación a Hermione, mientras que lo seguía mirando con sorpresa en su rostro

-Te dijo que yo le gustaba, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Eso pase en cuarto, creí que se le había olvidado- Dijo Harry con una mueca de molestia en su boca

-¿En cuarto?- pregunto ella sorprendida -pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-El me pidió que no te dijera nada- Dijo Harry a la defensiva

-Pero-

-Además yo te había preguntado si te gustaba, el me pidió ese favor- Dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-Una persona no es sincera con lo que dice, que tal que hubiera dicho cosas horribles de el- Le dijo Hermione, Harry se molesto un poco con la respuesta de ella

-Ese no es el punto, además eso ya quedo en el pasado, parece como si te gustara o que-Dijo el pelinegro algo enojado, pues ella hablaba muy bien de Terry después de lo que paso

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo Hermione molesta -pero de todas maneras porque no me dijiste nada-

-Hermy ya te dije porque, además eso no importa- Dijo Harry seriamente

-Claro que si, no quiero que siga con lo mismo, mira suerte que nosotros nos conocemos bien, pero hubiera sido peor, además ustedes antes se llevaban mejor y ahora ni le hablas…- Dijo Hermione, Harry sabia que había dado en el clavo y que seguiría hasta encontrar la respuesta, era muy persistente

-Tengo mis razones- Contesto el pelinegro en un tono cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Hermione arqueando las cejas con desconcierto

-Nada importante- Dijo Harry mostrando indiferencia

-El dejarle de hablar a una persona si lo es-

-Es una larga historia- Harry soltó un suspiro

-Tengo tiempo para escucharla- Hermione puso sus manos a los costados de su cadera, Harry sabia que estaba derrotado y que tenia que contarle todo

-Por favor Hermy- Insistió el pelinegro mirando a Hermione con determinación

-Anda Harry- Le ordeno la castaña, mientras que el pelinegro suspiraba con resignación

-Bueno paso esto…-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Un Harry de 14 años se dirigía a su clase de adivinación, junto con Ron, en eso alguien le llama era Terry Boot, un compañero de clase, a excepción de esa, ya que el tomaba aritmancia con Hermione; el Ravenclaw se acerca y le habla, cosa rara en ese chico_

_-Harry… ¿podemos hablar?- Pregunto el Ravenclaw con determinación_

_-¿Yo?- Harry arqueo las cejas algo sorprendido, en esas fechas no era común que le hablaran, mucho menos al saber que era uno de los "campeones" del torneo de los tres magos_

_-Hay otro Harry aquí- Dijo Terry con voz cortante_

_-Bueno te espero en clase- Dijo Ron, dispuesto a irse para que conversen mejor_

_-Si esta bien- Antes que terminara Ron se había ido -¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Bueno es sobre Hermione- Dijo Terry, mientras que Harry lo miraba con molestia_

_-Ya te lo dije, no se quien le gusta, además si le gustas pregúntaselo a ella- Dijo Harry hartándose de que Terry solo lo buscara para lo mismo_

_-Pero, por mas que se lo demuestro ella no capta nada, ¿Qué crees que sea?- Le pregunto Terry_

_-Mira, si le gustaras ya te lo hubiera dicho, o puede que no sepa como- Dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto, no estaba seguro de porque sentía eso, ¿Era porque Hermione era su amiga y no quería que Terry la estuviera molestando?, ¿Había algo mas en todo esto?, ¿Había algo mas en todo esto?, ¿Si era así que era?_

_-Pero es la chica mas lista y-_

_-Si, pero es diferente- Dijo Harry rotundamente_

_-Pero… ¿Es verdad que no están saliendo?- Pregunto Terry algo dudoso_

_-Son puros chismes, nada de eso es verdad, es mi amiga- Dijo Harry no muy convencido con lo ultimo_

_-Más te vale- Le advierto el Ravenclaw_

_-¡Oye!- Exclamo Harry ofendido_

_-Bueno- Dijo por ultimo Terry mientras se iba dejando a Harry solo en ese largo pasillo_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-¿**Ahí quedaron las cosas?- Pregunto Hermione ansiosa

-No, luego pasaron mas cosas- Dijo Harry mientras recordaba lo sucedido años atrás

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Harry estaba mirando el lago, había decidido dar un paseo solo, ya que todo lo del torneo lo estaba agobiando, encima con los chimes que corrían por todo Hogwarts, en especial el del "supuesto" romance que había entre el y Hermione_

_A los pocos minutos llego Terry muy enojado rompiendo con la tranquilidad de Harry_

_-Harry… ¿Por qué me mentiste?- Pregunto el Ravenclaw muy irritado_

_-No se de que hablas- Se defendió el Gryffindor_

_-Que tú y ella no andaban juntos- Dijo Terry mientras que Harry bufaba malhumorado_

_-Ya te dije que no, además eso que te importa, es mi amiga y no tengo que rendirle cuantas a nadie- Dijo Harry molesto mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba a Terry_

_-Mira, si tu llegas a de decirle o salir con ella, no vas a saber de lo que soy capas, sabes supe algo, y creo que no querrás mas chismes sobre su supuesta relación verdad, que dirá El profeta si le digo que los vi, besándose, no, vi algo mas que un beso_

_Harry lo tomo del cuello de la camisa -Ni se te ocurra, si llegas a hablar mal de ella, me las vas a pagar-_

_-¿Acaso te importa?, además tu solo pensaste en ti, no en ella, todos esos chismes también la afectaron pero-_

_-Mira mejor cállate- Harry no podía controlar el coraje que sentía en esos momentos, pero lo menos que quería era otro chisme mas; Harry lo suelta, mientras que Terry lo fulmina con la mirada y le dice_

_-Yo ya te dije- Le dice Terry riéndose cínicamente, luego se va dejando solo a Harry_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-¿**Te amenazo?- Pregunto Hermione enojada

-Si pero ya paso- Dijo Harry como si nada.

-Si, además tú no sentías nada por mí-

-Eso crees tú- Dijo Harry con interés, Hermione arqueo las cejas, algo confundida.

-¿Eh?, pero a ti te gustaba Cho- Dijo Hermione recordando la cara de borrego degollado que hacia Harry cada vez que miraba a Cho.

-Dije que me gustaba pero no la quería, son cosas muy diferentes- Dijo Harry seguro de sus palabras.

-Bueno- Hermione se ruborizo -la verdad, no pensé que fuera así- Dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Terry -pero hiciera eso o mil cosas mas, no logrará nada, pues yo te amo a ti- Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba al pelinegro para besarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**La clase termino y Harry no Hermione aparecen- Algo preocupado le decía Ron a Marian, quien estaba haciendo una tarea

-¿Dónde estarán?- Le pregunto Marian a Ron, pues ella no sabia lo que había pasado

-Arreglando un problema- Dijo Ron simplemente

-¿Problema?- Se pregunto ella

-Si, Harry miro a Hermione y a Terry Boot besándose- Dijo Ron algo confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Que!- Exclamo Marian, pues conocía bien a Hermione, y estaba segura que ella no era capaz de una cosa así - eso no es verdad-

-Eso fue lo que el me dijo, pero están durando mucho- Dijo Ron mirando la entrada de la sala común con preocupación.

-Eso es bueno Ron-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el pelinegro arqueando las cejas desconcertado.

-Puede que hayan arreglado el problema-

-Bueno si- Dijo Ron algo convencido… Luego ven a Sirius bajando las escaleras.

-¿Y Harry?- Pregunto Sirius con interés

-No se-

-Ah, es que quería preguntarle algo- Dijo Sirius algo decepcionado -lo vi hace rato, pero se veía muy enojado-

-¿Enojado?- Se pregunto Ron, aunque ya sabia porque

-Bueno no enojado pero si como algo desilusionado-

-Ah- Dijo Ron simplemente

-¿Paso algo?- Le pregunto Sirius a Ron, pero Marian fue la que hablo

-Nada, solo problemas con Hermione, ya sabes las parejas discuten por sus diferencias- Dijo Marian algo nerviosa

-Eso si, bueno le dicen que lo ando buscando, por lo del siguiente partido contra Ravenclaw- Dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la sala común

-Esta bien- Dijo Ron, mientras que Sirius salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

-¡Contra ellos!- Exclamo Ron -solo espero que Terry no la traiga contra nosotros-

-Por primera vez me alegro que Harry no juegue, que pasaría si en pleno partido discutieran- Dijo Marian usando un tono algo angustiante

-Nada bueno- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se quedaba pensativo

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Marian con interés

-Nada, solo que recordé algo que pasó en quinto, cuando a Harry lo habían expulsado del equipo- Dijo Ron con una mueca de alegría en su boca al recordar viejos tiempos

-¡A Harry!- Exclamo Marian sorprendida

-Bueno, en realidad era la profesora que teníamos, todos la odiábamos, quería que el ministerio se hiciera cargo del colegio- Dijo Ron recordando a esa arpía de Dolores Umbridge

-Pero… ¿Qué motivos dio Harry para que lo expulsaran?- Pregunto Marian

-Solo porque se peleo con Malfoy por que comenzó a insultar a sus padres y a los míos, entonces mis hermanos salieron y también a ellos los expulsaron-

-Con todo respeto Ron, se que no es bueno insultar a las personas, pero insultar a una persona que esta muerta y que sabes que no se va a poder defender es el colmo- Dijo Marian con aspecto enojado, y no era para menos, e estaba igual o peor que ella cuando se entero

-Dile eso a Snape- Dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-¿Qué habrá hecho el padre de Harry para que el este así de resentido?- Se pregunto Marian con interés, mientras miraba a Ron con determinación

-Según Harry, era envidia, pero hay otras cosas, no me a dicho pero parece que estaba enamorado de la mamá de Harry, pero esta no le hizo caso y-

-Pobre, haber si Terry no se pone así- Concluyo Marian con sabiduría

-Si verdad- Dijo por ultimo el pelirrojo… Estuvieron conversando hasta que Ron se acordó de que ella ya tenia novio y hablo con fingiendo desinterés -¿Y Justin?, te lo tenias bien escondido-

-Ah bueno fue tan rápido- Marian estaba algo ruborizada, cosa que le importo poco al ver la cara de enojo de Ron

-Pero te dio tiempo- Pregunto Ron con interés, cosa que sorprendió a Marian

-Bueno este si….- Dijo Marian con nerviosismo

-Con razón dijeron que teníamos el juego ganado- Dijo Ron captando el mensaje, mientras que Marian lo miraba ofendida

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Exclamo Marian algo enojada -Le dije que aunque fuéramos amigos debería jugar como el siempre lo hacía- Dijo Marian algo ruborizada y apenada

-Mal- Pensó Ron con desgana

-Además eso me ofendía, era mi primer partido, tenia que demostrarles a todos lo que sabia hacer, es como lo que paso con Hermione, Harry no se opuso a que entrara al equipo, es mas hasta le ayudo- Dijo Marian mirando a Ron con determinación, haciendo que este se sintiera un tanto incomodo

-Bueno eran amigos- Se defendió Ron

-Si pero Harry aunque queriéndose alejar de ella, estaba a su lado- Dijo Marian cruzándose de brazos

-La verdad me alegro por Harry desde lo de Sirius se comporta muy distante, aunque admito que aun lo hace-

-Es natural con esa responsabilidad que tiene- Dijo Marian como quien no quiere la cosa

-No pensé que pasara esto, ¿Por qué a el?- Se pregunto el algo triste, tanto así, que casi quería llorar -Desde que lo conocí supe que era diferente, nunca le llamo la atención que todos supieran que era "Harry Potter: El niño que vivió" y yo en un tiempo me comporte algo grosero por el, solo porque el tenia mucho y yo, yo siempre quedaba atrás, pensaba que era su sombra, nunca me puse a pensar que el daría todo eso, toda esa fama por tener si tan solo fuera un instante a sus padres

-Ron- Dijo Marian con algo de pena… Ron no pudo reprimir que unas lagrimas salieran…sabia que Harry aun día tenia que defender no solo su futuro, si el suyo, el de todos a costa de su vida, se preguntaba porque el, no habría respuestas exactas, pero una muy acertada, una persona tenia que hacerlo, tenia que armarse de valor y vencer a ese ser que ha estado dominando a los dos mundos (Mágico y Muggle), y Ron sabia que esa persona era Harry, Marian al verlo así lo abrazo –Ron- Volvía a repetir con cierta pena, ella no podía saber que era lo que Ron, Harry o la misma Hermione sentían, había un vinculo entre los tres que se había formado desde que entraron a Hogwarts, que año con año se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande…

-Fui muy egoísta con el, y aun así el seguía a mi lado que hice para que fuera así conmigo, el- Decía Ron apenado

-Ser su amigo Ron- Dijo Marian interrumpiendo a Ron

-Un amigo egoísta- La contradijo separándose de ella

-Ron por favor, conoces a Harry, el esta a tu lado desde el primer día que se subieron al tren le hablaste sin saber que era Harry Potter cosa que el aprecio mas que otra cosa, hasta te sacrificaste por el y por Hermione en primero- Dijo Marian con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto Ron mirando a Mariano con sorpresa

-Fue un secreto a voces, una compañera lo supo de alguien que iba aquí- Dijo Marian llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-Ah- Ron arqueo las cejas con sorpresa

-Siempre has estado a su lado, le creíste cuando decía que "Quien tu sabes" estaba vivo, mientras que los demás lo juzgaban loco, estuviste a su lado cuando estaba deprimido por lo de Sirius, deberías de estar orgulloso de ti, pero si siguen con esa actitud no vas a solucionar nada- Le dijo Marian rotundamente

-Yo-

-Vamos Ron, ¿Acaso preferirías que Harry estuviera con Malfoy?-

-Claro que no, con todos menos con el- Dijo Ron abriendo los ojos como platos

-Hermione me dijo que Harry dejo a Malfoy con la mano estirada para recibir un saludo de el- Dijo Marian –Creo que me dijo que fue en primero-

-Si lo puso en su lugar, es un creído-

Se la pasaron hablando…… pasaron unas horas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione y Harry se quedaron dormidos, y como Hermione sabiendo que no era lo correcto se despertó con inquietud, tanto así que al mirar a Harry durmiendo a su lado, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry, mientras que este la abrazaba

-Mmmm…. ¿Harry?- Dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos -¿Qué hago aquí?- Dijo Sanae desconcertada al percatarse donde estaba -¡Nos quedamos dormidos!- Exclamo la castaña -Harry despierta-

-Mmmm- Pero Harry no movía ni un pelo, simplemente balbuceaba cosas inverosímiles

-¡Harry despierta!- Le decía por enésima vez; Hermione como no tenia otro remedio uso su varita y hizo que de ella saliera un chorro de agua, el cual fue a dar al rostro de Harry

-¡Eh! ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?- Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie rápidamente todo desconcertado, mientras que Hermione no pudo contener la risa

-¿Fuiste tu?- Le pregunto Harry fulminándola con la mirada

-Si, te estuve hable y hable, así que- Dijo Hermione cono quien no quiere la cosa

-¿No encontraste otra forma?- Harry se puse de pie para secarse el exceso de agua de su cabello

-No "Para grandes males"- Dijo Hermione con risa traviesa

-Muy graciosa¬¬- Harry la volvió a fulminar con la mirada

-Como tu dijiste "Yo siempre"-

-Me robas mis frases, me vas a dejar sin nada- Dijo Harry fingiendo estar ofendido

-¿Que más te he robado?- Dijo Hermione bromeando

-¿Aparte de mis frases más selectas?- Le pregunto Harry

-Si, ¿Qué?- Pregunto esta vez la castaña fingiendo impaciencia

-Es una palabra que empieza con la C- Dijo Harry asiéndose el interesante

-¿Algo más?- Pregunto Hermione

-Por cada pista un beso ya te di una así que- Hermione no teniendo opción hace lo que le dice, solo que le da un beso en la mejilla

-No dijiste donde- Dijo Hermione al ver la cara que puso Harry

-Bueno si- Dijo el pelinegro no muy conforme -y termina con la n-

-¿Dónde quieres que?- Pero no pudo decir nada pues el la estaba besando y ella le correspondió el beso rápidamente

-Bueno te daré una pista como regalo son 7 letras- Dijo Harry

-¿7?- … Luego de una larga lista de palabras descartadas, una que no pensaba que era -¿Corazón?-

-Tu que crees…- Hermione no dijo nada solo lo abrazo y lo beso… pero la hora que era, y el tener pociones al día siguiente no era una buena combinación

-Te amo- Dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Harry para regresar a la sala común

-Yo también- Fue lo único que dijo y sin mas ni menos salio rápidamente, ella no tubo otra opción mas que seguirlo, Hermione estaba percatando que había veces que Harry se portaba muy lindo con ella, otras veces la ignoraba y hasta era grosero con los demás, quería saber porque pero sabia que el no se lo iba a decir a la primera o lo iba a negar, prefirió preguntarle otras cosas

-Harry, ¿Para qué te hablo Snape?- Pregunto Hermione esperando la respuesta de Harry

-Por lo de la marca, ya sabes el la tiene- Dije Harry simplemente

-Ah si, ¿No sabes sobre lo del ataque?- Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

-Ya lo sabes, nunca me dicen nada- Dijo Harry algo molesto

-Eh- Hermione guardo silencio y se contradijo ella misma -Mala idea Hermione- Pensó la castaña -Bueno será mejor de regresarnos si un profesor nos ve- Dijo al ver como había reaccionado su novio… Ya habiendo caminado un poco, alguien los detiene

-¿De donde vienen jovencitos?- Era una voz algo conocida para Harry, solo que esta ves era en forma de reproche

-Eh yo bueno….- Harry no sabia que decir, aunque fuera el, sabia que era su profesor

-Esta no es hora de regresar, ¡Y tu Harry!- Exclamo Remus con algo de molestia -¿En qué pensabas?- Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -¡Lo sabes bien!-

-¡Remus por favor!- Exclamo Harry molesto - se muy bien lo que debo y no debo de hacer, solo que- Dijo Harry soltando un bufido de desesperación

-Eso no justifica que antes por las noches y tu Hermione te creí mas responsable-Remus le reprocho a Hermione, quien agacho la cabeza ruborizada

-Mira el culpable fui yo, yo me fui, quise estar solo- No le iba a decir a donde iba, además de que ese era el lugar preferido del el para estar solo o con Hermione y "platicar" mas a gusto -Ella me convenció de que regresáramos eso es todo-

-¿Pero por qué? Harry sabes lo peligroso que es- Dijo Remus muy preocupado

-Remus yo lo se pero- Harry hablaba mientras su coraje salía cada vez mas a flote, no iba a soportar mucho para estallar y decir lo que estaba guardando a Remus, a Hermione y a todos -Mira Remus-

-Sabes que es por tu bien- Insistía el licántropo

-Mi bien, que sabes que es mi bien, todos los días, encerado en este maldito castillo- Dijo Harry alzando la voz, mientras que Remus lo miraba sorprendido y un poco dolido, pero no pudo objetar palabra alguna, pues lo que Harry decía era verdad

-No puedo hacer nada pues ya estas diciéndome que no que es por mi bien, me sacaron del equipo, no puedo salir a ningún lado que no sea de aquí y si salgo tengo que ir acompañado de alguien- Harry sacaba todo lo que tenia retenido por varios días, tantas cosas que lo molestaban pero que por "su propio bien" tenia que guardar

-Sabes porque Harry- En un tono más severo, de todas maneras era su tutor -Debes de entrenar para poder enfrentarte a Voldemort-

-¿Entonces solo por eso andan cuidándome como una sombra?- Pregunto Harry enojado. Remus no supo que decir -solo porque soy el único que puede derrotarlo-

-No Harry yo- Tratando de decir otra cosa, pero nada le venia a la mente

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamo Harry enojado -era lo único que me faltaba- Harry se va antes que Remus dijera algo

-Harry- Dijo muy despacio, Hermione trato decir algo, pero el hablo -Creo que tiene razón-

-Pero, sabe que es por su bien-

-Pero Hermione-, ¿Cuándo ha llamado "Maldito" al colegio?- Pregunto Remus, mientras que Hermione tenia una mueca de dolor - al que denomina su "hogar", creo que estamos haciendo que Harry se sienta peor que un una prisión- Dijo Remus rotundamente

-Y el ocultarle cosas también-

-Creo que debo de hablar con el, no ahora, pues no va servir de nada- Dijo Remus dando un sonoro suspiro de resignación -pero Hermione ¿De donde venían?- Pregunto Remus con sumo interés -pues es muy noche y no me digan que ustedes- Abriendo los ojos como platos, ante la mirada ruborizada de Hermione

-Solo hablábamos y se nos paso el tiempo- Dijo Hermione hablando en el tono mas convincente posible, aunque claro esta que sus mejillas ruborizadas la delatarían

-Bueno, es tarde pero antes contéstame algo, ¿Cómo se comporta contigo?- Pregunto Remus, ante lo que Hermione le contesto:

-Hay veces que es muy indiferente pero la mayoría es el mismo de siempre- Dijo Hermione en tono pensativo ante un Remus sorprendido

-Pero-

-Se que con los demás es muy grosero pero conmigo no lo es- Dijo Hermione seriamente

-Ah, aunque Voldemort trate de hacer cambiar a Harry en eso no va poder- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, mientras que Hermione se quedo desconcertada

-¿Cómo que en eso?- Pregunto Hermione algo desconcertada, aunque a juzgar por lo que entendía, se sentía algo alagada si era por esa razón que estaba pensando

-Tu lo sabes bien, lo que siente por ti, es mar grande que el poder de Voldemort-

-¿Eh?- Contesto Hermione ruborizada –este-

-Si, además tu siempre has estado con el, el sabe que puede confiar en ti, sabe que vas a estar a su lado- Dijo Remus seguro de sus palabras

-Pero…- Hermione mostraba cierto temor en lo que decía, como si de un día para otro, lo que Harry sentía por ella pudiera cambiar -Eso puede cambiar-

-¿Estas segura del amor que Harry siente por ti?- Le pregunto Remus

-¡Claro!- Exclamo Hermione mirando a Remus fijamente, dejándole en claro que podría dudar de todo menos del amor que Harry sentía por ella, o ella hacia el

-Entonces no te preocupes- Le sonrió Remus -Creo que debes ir a dormir, mañana tienen pociones a primera hora, ¿Verdad? Sabes como es Snape- (En otro lugar, Snape estornudaba)

-Si, buenas noches- Hermione se despide de el y se va

-Buenas noches- Hermione se fue a la torre Gryffindor, diciendo la contraseña, entra ala sala común, donde para su sorpresa, encontró a Harry, quien estaba sentado en un sillón terminando una tarea de adivinación y Ron y Marian dormían en otro

-¿Harry?-

-Hola- Contesto simplemente el pelinegro, mientras proseguía haciendo su tarea

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Hermione con algo de duda

-¿Acaso debería estar mal?- Le pregunto Harry en tono un tanto agresivo

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte- Dijo Hermione desilusionada -Pero tu mira como te pones, cada vez que alguien te dice que te equivocas o que no estas de acuerdo sales a la defensiva- Dijo Hermione molesta

-Ósea...que tú también crees lo que dijo Remus- Dijo Harry molesto mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe, Hermione dio un brinco de la impresión.

-No, pero no tienes que ponerte así, no eres el mismo, ¿Que es lo que te pasa?- Le pregunto Hermione mirando al pelinegro a los ojos, quien no supo que contestar...

-Si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho- Dijo el pelinegro esta vez un poco mas neutral, ¿Crees que me siento bien?, ¿Que me alegra sentirme así?, es como si mi mente estuviera peleando con alguien mas, como si me obligaran a hacer cosas que no deseo, pero al final termina haciéndolas, la verdad que ya no entiendo nada, hay veces que me alegro de hacerlas- Dijo Harry agachando su cabeza mientras se agarraba los cabellos con sus manos

-¿Que dices?- Le pregunto Hermione sin poder creérselo –Pero-

-¡Es la verdad!- Exclamo Harry -No lo soporto-

Hermione que estaba algo alejada de el se fue acercándose y lo abrazo, sabia que mas que un reclamo, mas de impedirle hacer cosas, el necesitaba la comprensión de alguien, el cariño de alguien, solo estaba confundido, cansado de esa gran responsabilidad que cargaba a cuestas, ella solo le demostraba eso y mas, como su amor abrasándolo, demostrarle que no estaba solo, que elle siempre iba estar a su lado, estuvieron así abrazados por un rato, sin nada mas que decir, pues sabían que eso decía mas, y Harry le agradecía tenerla a su lado

-Creo que debemos ir a dormir- Le dijo Harry más calmado

-Nos toca pociones, luego nos van a catalogar como faltistas- Dijo Hermione, quien puso una cara de niña traviesa -Aunque las razones para faltar son buenas- Le dio un beso a Harry y se fue sin decir mas, antes de subir las escaleras le hablo -¿Y ellos?- Dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Marian y Ron

-Déjalos ahí, si Collin estuviera aquí- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa

-Si fuera la foto del año...-Sonrió igual que el, luego le manda un beso con la mano -buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- Dijo Harry mirando como Harry desaparecía por las escaleras, luego el acomoda sus cosas y se va a dormir sin importarle dormirse con el uniforme...

Horas después, Harry se despierta y nota que se le va hacer tarde, como era costumbre sus compañeros aun seguían dormidos por lo que se fue a bañar para haber si así se le quitaba el sueño, además de que no tenia ganas de asistir a clases, duro rato en bañarse, se cambio y su cabello se lo dejo como siempre, era imposible de peinar, salio rápidamente, y se fue a desayunar con la esperaza de no encontrase a Remus o alguien mas, pero para su sorpresa Remus lo estaba esperando

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- Le dijo Remus a Harry

-Ahora no, voy a desayunar – Dijo Harry, con la esperaza que con eso cambiara de opinión

-Te acompaño- Insistió Remus

-Que quieres- Dijo Harry en tono cortante

-En primer lugar no me hables así, en segundo lugar se que esto de esta afectando, pero ponte a pensar, nosotros asemos lo posible para ayudarte, pero el trata de-

-De que me una a él- Dijo Harry con fastidio

-Si, es lo que menos deseamos, no lo digo por que tu eres el único que puede derrotarlo, si no porque pienso en todo lo que te ha hecho, solo quiero ayudarte, además le prometí a James y a Lily que te ayudara, a Sirius también, ellos no querrán verte sufrir por eso, por lo otro de que no te decimos nada, Dumblendore lo dijo así, yo quisiera decirte todo, pero creo que es mejor que no te enteres, no lo hago por tu edad, si no que no quiero que te sientas culpable, ya tienes con lo de la profecía-

-Aun así- Trato de hablar pero Remus no lo dejo

-Nosotros nos aremos cargo, no quiero que gastes tus energías en algo que podemos hacer nosotros, tu sigue entrenando y veras que las cosas saldrán mejor- Dijo Remus optimistamente.

-Bueno si………- Harry guardo silencio, estaba consiente que Remus estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo... –Gracias-

-Eh no, tú tenías razón-

-No, siempre hago las cosas sin pensar- Dijo Harry sinceramente

-No, solo dices lo que estas sintiendo, eso no es malo, peor es guardártelo para ti, como cuando te decía que no te guardaras el dolor por lo de tus padres- Remus miraba fijamente a Harry, quien no sabia que decir

-Yo-

-El ser sincero no es malo, anda tienes que desayudar, luego llega Ron y no te dejara nada- Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón- Sonrían de la misma manera...

Remus se fue, Harry se sentía un poco mejor, pues tantos problemas no los soportaría, se va a desayunar y para su mala suerte se encuentra con su "Querido amigo" Draco Malfoy, pero este se pasa de lado y se va, cosa rara en el, pues siempre lo insultaba o otras cosas

-Y a este que le pasa, acaso Voldemort le habrá dicho que soy su…..- Pesaba Harry, sin querer pronunciar, o tan siquiera pensar que el era el nieto de Voldemort, era algo que ni siquiera quería pronunciar, no era nada para estar orgulloso...

Se dirigía al gran comedor, en especial a cierta mesa donde la mayoría traía la insignia del León, cosa que si enorgullecía, no era que no lo estuviera de su madre, solo de sus orígenes...

-Harry esperame- Escucho la voz de Hermione a lo lejos, Harry voltea y ve que ella corría apresurada para alcanzarlo

-Eh, Hermy buenos días- La espera y le da un beso

-Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?- Le dije Harry

-Como nunca, ¿Y tu?-

-Igual- Ambos entraron al gran comedor, donde se sentaron para desayunar, aunque Hermione se miraba algo enojada

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Harry, al ver la cara que traía

-Solo que Malfoy me volvió a insultar, es un patán- Dijo Hermione algo irritada

-¿Qué te dijo ahora?- Pregunto Harry con molestia

-Lo mismo, pero la verdad que me esta hartando-

-Sabes algo, pase por un lado de el y no me dijo nada, ¿No crees que es extraño?- Dijo Harry con desconcierto. (Lo del parentesco con Voldemort).

-¿Crees que lo sepa?- Le pregunto Hermione ya mas tranquila

-Sabiendo como es, de seguro su padre se lo dijo- Comenzaron a desayunar, y luego y sin darse cuenca estaban repletos de muchos estudiantes, inclusive Ron y Marian, quienes se miraban enojados

-Harry ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Dijo Ron reclamándole a Harry, mientras comía de su plato con molestia

-Si Hermione ¿Por qué?- Dijo Marian, quien le reclamaba a Hermione por no haberlos despertado

-Vamos, ni que hubiera pasado algo- Dijo Harry con inocencia

-Pero ahora todo Gryffindor va a pensar otra cosa- Marian se miraba alterada, aunque Ron no quedaba atrás...

-Mientras no hayan hecho nada malo, de que se preocupan, además estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta y me fui a dormir- Dijo Hermione fingiendo inocencia igual que el pelinegro

-¿Cansada? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Ron, con una cara picara

-No paso nada- Entendiendo lo que su amigo malinterpretaba, aunque eso no evito que se ruborizara un poco

-Pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Marian con sumo interés

-Porque estábamos arreglando un problema y se nos paso el tiempo, además de que Remus nos detuvo- Dijo Harry simplemente

-Chicos ya miraron la hora, tenemos que irnos- Dijo Hermione mirando el reloj

-Vamos Hermione, quiero disfrutar de mi desayuno, la comida mas importante del día, no me vengas con eso- Dijo Ron con cara de fastidio

-Tú habías dicho que la comida más importante era la de la tarde- Dijo Marian entre risas

-Bueno si, pero aun así- Iba decir algo, pero Harry lo interrumpió

-Ella tiene razón Ron, faltan- Dijo Harry, quien reviso su reloj -Menos de cinco minutos y en lo que llegamos a su aula-

Todos se fueron, aunque Snape era mas justo con todos, no le agradaba que llegaran tarde a su clase...

Ya en la clase, luego que llegara Snape, este les explicaba unas cosas

-Bien, ya que están todo aquí, les pediré a cada pareja hacer una poción que me entregaran a finales del trimestre, porque esa poción tiene que durar máximo un mes para realizarla, se preguntaran porque les dará tanto tiempo para realizarla verdad, creo que muchos tendrán problemas para realizarla-

Nadie sabia cual seria el trabajo, hasta que Snape les dijo -La poción que realizaremos se llama- Escribió algo en el pizarrón -La poción multijugos, se que mucho saben de ella, pero les pediré que escriban, la poción multijugos es...-

Les dijo en que consistía y los ingredientes, y los efectos secundarios -Srta. Granger me podría decir porque no debe de usarse para transformarse en animales- Le pregunto Snape a Hermione, mirándola fijamente a los ojos...

-Por que- Estaba nerviosa, ¿Acaso el sabia algo?, de cuando se trasformaron los tres, para investigar a Malfoy -Porque la transformación queda inconclusa, mitad animal, mitad humano, ya que...-

Luego de que todo estuviera aclarado, Harry levanto la mano –Profesor... ¿Cuándo ya este lista que debemos de hacer?-

-Para eso iba, se deben de transformar en su respectiva pareja, ose que usted Potter debe de transformarse en la Srta. Granger y viceversa...-

Harry miro a Hermione y ella a él, ambos iban a reírse pero sabiendo como era Snape no dijeron nada...

-Profesor, tengo una duda- Dijo Marian levantando la mano -¿Dónde encontraremos los ingredientes? Unos son algo complicados de encontrar-

-Si eso lo se, esa es otra tarea, es para la otra semana, solo puedo decirles que hay un libro donde están los ingredientes y donde localizarlos- Dijo Snape dando por finalizara la clase... Harry y Hermione salieron rápidamente sin hablarle a los demás

-Espero que esta vez no te vallas a equivocar eh- Le decía Harry a Hermione entre bromas

-¿Me crees tan tonta?- Hermione fingió enojarse y le dio la espalda

-Sabes que es broma- La abrazo por la espalda y le susurra -Gatita- Hermione se voltio bruscamente, Harry pensó que le iba a pegar pero ella hizo todo lo contrario

-¿Eso crees?- Se aventó sobre el y lo abrazo -Pues soy tu gatita- Algo ruborizada, pero muy segura de lo que decía, Harry simplemente la beso y la abrazo...

-¡Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger!- Dijo severamente la profesora McGonogall, ambos se separaron muy ruborizados -Debo informales que hay lugares para eso-

-Profesora nosotros –Hermione no era capaz de articular palabra alguna...

-Lo se Hermione- Dijo Minerva dando un suspiro -Pero son premio anuales, deben poner el ejemplo, no quiero que este lugar en vez de colegio se vuelva un sitio para hacer eso-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Harry simplemente -¿Podemos irnos?...- Minerva asintió con pesar -"Tengo que ir por un libro"- Hermione lo miro y este le guiño el ojo y ella le entendió

-Si profesora-Dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego a Harry

-Si esta bien pueden irse, a Harry, cuantos se terminen las clases ve con el profesor Dumblendore- Dijo McGonogall mirando a Harry

-Si profesora, gracias- La pareja se fue pero alcanzaron a escuchar, lo que McGonogall decía para si misma

-Jóvenes, el amor, hay el amor-

No le hicieron caso a las advertencias de la profesora, simplemente se fueron a un lugar mas apartado...

-¿Qué tiende de malo que?- Decía Harry, pero Hermione no lo dejo hablar, pues lo estaba besando, este le correspondió rápidamente el beso, cada segundo que pasaba, era la diferencia, no era el simple beso tierno y sincero que se daban, era uno con mas pasión, además el saber que podrían ser descubiertos hacia que lo disfrutaran mas…..

Harry coloco sus mansos en la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo más a él, cosa que casi no necesitaba…… Harry estaba "Cociente" que si no lo detenían, no sabía a donde iban a llegar, además de que tenia que hablar con Sirius, además la falta de aire en sus pulmones los hizo separarse…

-Será mejor regresar- Dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento

-Si, y yo tengo que hablar con Sirius- Dijo Harry

-¿Para qué?-

-No se, Ron me dijo que me andaba buscando- Dijo Harry, para luego irse con los demás, Harry la abrazaba por la cintura -¿Hermione Granger, rompiendo las reglas?- Dijo el pelinegro en tono de burla

-Lo aprendí de ti, además tú hiciste lo mismo- Dijo Hermione defendiéndose

-Bueno, pero si es por esta causa esta bien- Le da un beso...-Vamos-

-Se ve tan contento, el haber hablado con Remus y aclarar las cosas lo hizo ponerse así, solo espero que siga así todos los días- Un semblante de tristeza se formo en su cara, el cual Harry no noto

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Harry preocupado, mientras seguía caminando

-Si claro- Mintió, aunque no era del todo mentira...Harry estaba feliz, eso era lo que a ella le importaba, ella solo lo abrazo -Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Hermione se puso muy contenta, hacia que no había escuchado esas palabras, siembre que ella le decía "Te amo" solo escuchaba un "Yo también" o no decía nada, solo la besaba o le sonreía

-¿Crees que te pregunte sobre el siguiente partido?- Le pregunto Hermione, ya que estaban buscando a Sirius

-Creo que si- Dijo Harry como si nada, mientras ponía ambas manos atrás de su cabeza

-¿Contra que equipo va a ser? Marian me lo iba a decir y-

-Ravenclaw- Dijo el pelinegro de mala gana

-Entones tienes que ir con Sirius y decirle todo lo que sabes para ganarles, no quiero darles esa satisfacción- Dijo Hermione con determinación

-No te preocupes- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-No, por su culpa el- Dijo Hermione mostrando un semblante de enojo

-Te amo más- Le dijo Harry... ante lo que Hermione volteo hacia Harry sorprendida

-¿Qué?- Dijo la castaña sorprendida

-Que gracias a el te amo mas- Repitió Harry

-¡Harry!- Exclamo Hermione emocionada, para luego darle un beso en los labios, sin importarte la advertencia de McGonogall -Luego tengo que hablar con el y decirle unas cuantas cosas- Lo decía en forma de amenaza

-Me das miedo eh- Dijo Harry en forma de broma

-Mejor para mi- Sonrió Hermione con malicia...

Siguieron caminado…

Harry se sentía tan contento, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así, lo bueno de esto era que había aclaro algunas dudas que estaban haciendo que sus ideas, lo confundieran, pero el hablar con calma lo soluciona todo, es algo que Harry debe de aprender mas a menudo...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Por fin lo termine, el siguiente capitulo es sobre el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, que en realidad no solo se refiere al partido, ya saben porque, después de eso sigue el partido: la final, no digo cual es, creo que ya saben...**

**Perdón por no haber publicado antes… pero entre mis vacaciones y que no uso mucho la compu, pero aquí me tienen…..**

**se me cuidan… y por ultimo…. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES ….**


	39. CAPÍTULO 32: GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW

CAPITULO 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**GRYFFINDOR VS. RAVENCLAW**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, hasta que pasaron unas cuantas horas y Harry se despidió de Hermione, ya que a ella le tocaba aritmancia y a el adivinación…

-¿Me acompañas?- Le pregunto Hermione a Harry…

-Claro que si-

Harry estaba dispuesto a ir con ella, no solo porque era su novia si no porque, quería ver la cara que iba poner Terry Boot al verlo con Hermione, no iba a pasarle otra, por poco y podría haber terminado con Hermione y la hubiera juzgado por cosas que no eran verdad, pero ahora estaba mas seguro que ella no le iba a hacer algo así, además, ¿Acaso no iba ser suficiente todo lo que sufrieron por estar juntos?, por esa razón dejaba todo eso en el olvido, solo estaban ella y el sin ningún rastro de Voldemort, cosa que preocupaba un poco a Harry, porque la ultima vez solo ataco Hogsmeade, pero no paso a mayores, pero aun así estaba preocupado, sabia que Voldemort estaba reuniendo fuerzas para atacar de una buena vez por todas

-¿Estas preparada para el partido de mañana?- Le pregunto un poco interesado Harry

-Creo que si- Contesto Hermione no muy convencida

-¿Solo crees?- Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro

-Es solo, que no se si lo valla hacer igual que la primera vez- Hermione estaba nerviosa, como aquellas veces cuando los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina…

-¿Acaso no hablamos sobre que debes confiar en ti misma?- Le pregunto Harry con cierto reproche, era algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo de ella, que en las cosas que no fueran estudio, casi no confiaba en ella -¡Vamos Hermione!, eres muy buena, parece como si no confiaras en ti, porque no lo hacer como cuando estudias-

-No es lo mismo- Dijo Hermione desviando su mirada de Harry…

-Es solo un decir, eres muy buena estudiando entonces has lo mismo en el campo- Dijo Harry tratando de animarla…

-¿Estas diciendo que soy mala?- Le pregunto la castaña algo enojada, al parecer había malinterpretado las palabras del pelinegro

-No, si no que debes de hacer lo mismo que haces para- Se quedo meditando un rato -Un examen, no quiero que seas excelente solo que vallas al campo y- Los nervios seguían traicionando a Hermione, hasta que no lo soporto más y le dijo al pelinegro…

-¿Estas diciendo que no soy buena ni para estudiar ni para jugar?, ¡Perfecto!- Hermione estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero Harry la tomo del brazo

-Eso no es- Pero antes que el dijera algo ella se soltó y le dio una cachetada -Perfecto si eso crees de mi, adiós…Se fue realmente enojado, el la quería ayudar y ella se enoja… Hermione hace lo mismo que Harry pero en dirección contraria…

**-**Buenas tardes- Salida la castaña sus compañeros, se sienta donde mismo y deja sus cosas enfrente de su pupitre, al poco rato llega Terry y ella evade su mirada

-Hermione…- Hermione miro que Terry se paraba enfrente de ella -¿Podemos hablar?- Hermione lo miraba de reojo, en realidad se miraba "arrepentido" de lo que había hecho, así que no tuvo mas remedio que decirle que si…

-Si- Dijo ella simplemente…

-Lamento que paso, no fue mi intención- Dijo el chico en tono de arrepentimiento

-Olvídalo- Dijo la castaña como si nada, tan enojada estaba con Harry que se le paso el coraje que paso con Terry… (Que fácil no ¬¬)

-Te aseguro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, y como sigues con Harry- Pregunto Terry con gran interés, quizás y podría tener otra oportunidad

-Bien- Dijo Hermione no muy segura de sus palabras

-No te oyes muy convencida-

-Discutimos-

-Creo que aun piensa que ambos nos besamos no que yo te bese a ti- Dijo desviando su mirada de la de Hermione, mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en su rostro….

-No, no es eso- Hermione soltó un suspiro

-Entonces, oye si no quieres hablar esta bien- Al ver la cara de fastidio de Hermione… ¿Qué tal vas con el equipo?- Pregunto el Ravenclaw cambiando de tema

-Bien- Dijo ella como si nada

-Sabes que debes de confiar en ti misma, así como cuando haces un examen, y no importa que seas excelente si no dar lo menor de ti- Hermione escucho eso, su cerebro lo capto, fue exactamente lo que le dijo Harry, solo que ella no lo dejo terminar y hasta por los nervios lo malinterpreto

-**¡NO!- **Exclamo Hermione soltando un grito de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Terry preocupado

-¡Debo de hablar con Harry!- Exclamo Hermione, pero pudo, ya que la profesora acababa de entrar y comenzó con su clase…por fortuna salieron temprano…

-¡Vamos Hermione!- Exclamo Hermione, luego de soltar un suspiro... entro al aula de adivinación, pero sabia, a juzgar por la hora, que no había nadie, pero, quizás y Harry aun seguía ahí (allí) -Buenas tardes-... Nadie contesto... -¿Harry? Me dijeron que estabas aquí- …Nadie contestaba...- No me asustes por favor, por favor tengo que hablar contigo, se que tu querías ayudarme pero los nervios me estaban matando y malinterprete las cosas, si no quieres escucharme yo entenderé – Hermione lloraba mientras decía eso, viendo que sus intentos eran fallidos, decidió marcharse...cuando...

-Hermione espera-

-Harry yo perdóname- Hermione fue a donde Harry y lo abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos -De verdad no sabia lo que decía yo-

-Eso lo se, pero porque los nervios-

-Eh- Hermione no sabia que contestar, simplemente lo miraba algo ruborizada... -Es que no quería que algo saliera mal y te desilusionaras- Hermione bajo la mirada, Harry, por otro lado, estaba muy serio y aun enojado pero con eso estaba mas calmado -No quería que todo que me ayudaste fuera en vano, pero no se-

-Eso lo se, solo confía en ti, jamás había visto a una jugadora como tu, hazlo como el partido anterior- Le dijo Harry reconfortándola con sus palabras...

-Esta bien- Le dijo Hermione, para luego sonreírle -Pero... ¿Me perdonas?-

-Si, pero creo que debemos de hablar sobre esto, creo que si no hacemos algo va a ser pero que este problemita- Le propuso el pelinegro...

Hermione se sintió mejor de que no haya sido algo por lo que preocuparse mucho, pero de que debían de hablar si, porque si las cosas iban así luego iban a empeorar

-Lo se- Hermione simplemente soltó un suspiro

-Es solo, mira como te pusiste- Le reprocho el pelinegro

-Es que yo- Hermione recordó la bofetada que le había dado...

-Si Hermione esta bien, pero ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Quería ayudarte y tú- Había visto a Harry mas molesto en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez estaba tan serio que no transmitía sentimiento alguno, cosa que hizo estremecer a la castaña en cierta forma...

-Lo se es que estaba nerviosa-

-Si esta bien, pero no es solo por lo de hoy- Le dijo Harry sin mirarla

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto Hermione sin saber de que hablaba

-A que ya ha pasado lo mismo otras veces- Le dijo Harry, recordándole las otras veces que habían discutido por detalles sin importancia

-Pero lo hemos solucionado- Hermione miraba el aula, a pesar de la poca luz, podía distinguir el rostro de Harry, así como a lo lejos las pequeñas mesitas donde habían unas bolas de cristal...

-Si pero... ¿Quieres que siga pasando?- Le pregunto Harry captando la atención de la castaña

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo Hermione, no quería discutir de nuevo, solo quería que todo fuera como antes –Solo que- Hermione agacho la mirada con cierto dolor –No se que te pasa, pero últimamente actúas muy extraño, estas mas distante, llámale como quieras, pero...Por eso, cada vez que eres así con los demás y conmigo me duele- Le estaba diciendo de las veces que Harry era diferente, no era el...

-Por eso me pongo así, se que no eres el mismo pero no quiero que cambies totalmente, solo quiero al Harry de antes, o simplemente al Harry que dijo que me ama no al Harry frió- Hermione termino de hablar, Harry simplemente estaba desconcertado... ¿Como era posible que su actitud había hecho sentir de esa manera a Hermione?...

Harry sentía como Hermione tomaba su rostro con ambas manos mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios -Solo quiero que sepas que no debes de alejarte de nadie-... Harry no sabia que contestar ante lo que decia Hermione...

-Se que te comportas diferente conmigo que con los demás, pero a veces estas distante, ayer que me dijiste que me amabas me sentí tan feliz, hacia tiempo que no lo hacías, me sentí tan bien- Hermione le sonreia, el pelinegro simplemente le sonrio para despues abrazarla, sin necesidad de alguna palabra... estuvieon abrazados por un rato...

Hermione tenía razón, el haber hablado con Remus le sirvió mucho, porque sabia que ellos no le ocultaban todo por ser solo un niño, o eso creía el –Vamonos- Le propuso Hermione, así que tomados de la mano regresaron a la sala común...

Las clases fueron como siempre, hasta que sin darse cuenta el día del partido llego, Hermione ya estaba mejor gracias a la plática que tuvo con Harry, pero había un pequeño problema, Sirius no estaba en condiciones de jugar, pues tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de estomago a causa de que unos de Slytherin, lo habían hechizado y la Sra. Pomfrey no podía hacer nada, porque el remedio que le había dado solo daba resultados hasta dentro de dos horas solo para calmar el dolor y una semana para quitarlo al 100

-Lo lamento, hay otro remedio pero a tu edad no es muy bueno- Dijo Pomfrey mirando al chico con algo de pena

-Pero debo jugar- Dijo Sirius, quien trataba de pararse de la cama pero era en vano, en vano porque no podía con el dolor y en vano porque Harry y la Sra. Pomfrey no lo dejaban

-En esas condiciones no, ni siquiera puedes pararte, se que no quieres perder el partido, pero no queremos perder a un jugador- Dijo Harry seriamente

-Pero vamos a perder-…

Afuera de la enfermería, estaban el resto del equipo esperando noticias, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Sirius, otros por lo que pasaría en el partido…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Ron con desesperación, sus amigos no sabían que decir, estaban preocupados por la salud de su amigo, pero si no encontraban a un buscador, no podrían competir y serian descalificados

-No se, pero ¿Cómo estará?- Dijo Marian con preocupación mirando la puerta de la enfermería

-Quien sabe, no se puede escuchar nada- Dijo Hermione igual de preocupada, por el y por su prima, pues sabia que Sirius era un gran amigo de Marian

-¿Crees que podamos competir?- Pregunto Seamus a Dean, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo mirando a sus demás compañeros

-No se- Dijo Dean, iba seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido de tan solo ver la presencia de Malfoy, quien venia acompañado de Malfoy con Crabble y Goyle, quienes venían riéndose

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso Potter esta en la enfermería como siempre?- Pregunto Malfoy con sarcasmo y con tono de burla

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Le dijo Hermione enojada y en cierto modo indignada

-¿Acaso Potter no sabe defenderse solo?- Pregunto Draco déspotamente. A lo que Hermione molesta le encaro…

-El no anda con alguien que lo cuide para así sentirse superior, si estuvieras solo no dijeras eso, o me equivoco- Draco le iba a decir algo y se estaba acercando a ella como si la fuera a golpear cuando alguien lo detuvo, al ver quien era se detuvo y se fue como si nada

-Eres una sangre suci-

-Déjala- Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Draco -Llegas a ponerle un dedo encima y Draco solo lo miro con desprecio y se fue -¿Estas bien?-

-Si- Hermione al igual que Harry capto la aptitud tan rara de Malfoy ¿Acaso sabia que el era el nieto de Voldemort?...No dijeron nada. Hasta que poco después llego Luna.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso? ¿Van a estar en el partido?- Les pregunto la rubia alegremente -Saben mi padre publico en el Quisquilloso un remedio para eso, dice que es bueno pero no se- Con el paso del tiempo Luna se fue dando cuenta de que no todo lo que decían en las revistas era verdad, aunque en parte eso era característico de ella -Saben supe que los partidos se van a adelantar-

-Si yo también, me acaban de decir- Dijo Harry de mala gana

-Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Ron preocupado

-¿No van a competir?- Pregunto Luna sorprendía

-Sirius esta en la enfermería- Dijo Marian con un deje de tristeza en su rostro

-Ah y ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto Luna con cierto interés

-No sabemos- Le contesto Ron. Poco después Harry le hace señas a Ron, el cual se acerca al moreno -¿Qué pasa?-

-Sirius no esta en condiciones de jugar- Le dijo Harry seriamente

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Ron algo alterado.

-No lo se- Aunque ya tenia algo en mente, decidió ir a hablar con McGonogall

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunta Hermione

-Tengo que hacer algo- Le da un beso y se va.

Al poco de haber caminado, Harry llega al despacho de Mcgonogall

-Buenos días profesora- Dijo Harry

-Buenos días Sr. Potter- Le dice la profesora McGonogall -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta al ver la cara de preocupación del moreno

-Es sobre Sirius, el no puede participar en el próximo partido- Dijo Harry rápidamente y sin respirar

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto sin chistar, Harry pudo notar que estaba algo preocupada

-No estoy muy seguro, al parecer lo hechizaron-

-¡Por el amor de dios!- Exclamo McGonogall llevándose una mano a la boca -¿Quien fue?-

-Crabble y Goyle, eso fue lo que dijo el- Le dijo Harry rápidamente

-Esto no se puede quedar así- Dijo McGonogall severamente. Harry simplemente se quedo callado, sin hacer nada

-¿Y el partido?- Le pregunto Harry luego que McGonogall se tranquilizara

-Pon a otro jugador- Le dijo como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia.

-No hay, además el partido es hoy no están preparados- Le dijo Harry seriamente

-Entonces… ¿Qué propone?- Esta era la oportunidad de Harry

-Déjeme jugar- Le prepuso Harry

-Pero Harry sabes que no- Dijo McGonogall algo alterada. Harry se quedo callado por un instante, puesto que le había hablado por su nombre, y era rara la ocasión que lo hacia…

-Solo es por esta vez le prometo que no me arriesgare- Le estaba suplicando que lo dejara jugar. No solo era por el partido, si no también era algo que el anhelaba hacer. Quería volver a sentir como su escoba se mantenía en lo alto, como el calido viento golpeaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos, quería volver a sentir esa adrenalina luego de atrapar la snitch -Además si no hay buscador no- Dijo Harry finalmente, pero McGonogall no lo dejo terminar

-Eso lo se, pero es peligroso-

-No me he sentido mal- Dijo Harry casi a punto de cruzar los dedos…

-Esta bien- McGonogall soltó un suspiro -Pero si te pasa algo, ¡Cero partidos!- Esto último lo dijo de forma muy severa, que casi asusta a Harry, pero por la emoción de volver a jugar se le quito…

-No se preocupe gracias- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-De nada- Le dijo McGonogall

-Adiós-

-Adiós….jóvenes ah-

Harry se va a la enfermería, donde les estaban diciendo como esta Sirius

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunta su pelirrojo amigo

-Con McGonogall- Dijo Harry simplemente mirando a Hermione de reojo. Hermione conociendo a Harry tuvo una idea de a que había ido Harry con Mcgonogall

-¿Se lo pediste?- Le pregunto Hermione a Harry

-¿Soy tan predecible?- Pregunto Harry fingiendo demencia.

-Pero Harry- Hermione se quedo callada por un momento, la sola idea que Harry fuera para exponer su vida era algo inverosímil, una loca e idiota idea. Ron solo los miraba de un lado a otro sin entender nada

-¿De que diablos hablan?- Pregunto Ron sin comprender.

-Que Harry quiere jugar- Dijo Hermione a manera de reproche…Ron no la dejo hablar, pues en su cabeza nunca pensaría que Harry iba a volver al equipo, creía que era otra cosa

-Déjalo ¿Qué quieres jugar?- Pregunto Ron a Harry, mientras que Hermione lo miraba con fastidio

-El partido de ahora- Dijo Harry, pero Ron no lo dejo terminar, cuando ya tenía los ojos tan abiertos y estaba emocionada, sabia que con Harry en el equipo, el partido estaba ganado

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Ron muy emocionado -¡Es increíble!- Exclamo

-¡**RON!-** Hermione fulmino a Ron con la mirada

-Aunque arriesgado- Agrego al ver la cara asesina de Hermione

-Pero Hermy tengo el permiso de- Le estaba diciendo Harry, pero Hermione seguía y seguía dándoles una cátedra sobre el porque Harry no debía jugar

-Es peligroso que tal si te pasa algo-

-Pero me he sentido mejor que nunca- Dijo Harry. Hasta estaba sorprendido, pues era verdad, en todo ese tiempo nada pasaba…

-Nosotros nos vamos- Dijo el moreno de Dean, quien estaba acompañado de Seamos, quien también tenia intensiones de irse. Puesto que sabían que cuando Hermione se enojaba la traía contra todos, y Harry ni se diga, aunque ella si sabia medir su temperamento lo que Harry rara vez hacia

-Adiós- Le siguió Saemus

-Si vamonos Ginny- Dijo Marian siguiéndoles la corriente a los chicos

-¿Vienes Ron?- Le dijo Ginny a su hermano, quien no entendía hasta que Ginny le lazo indirectas

-Si, adiós- Dijo Ron casi sin disimular

Al poco rato, cuando Hermione y Harry se quedaran solos hablarían con más libertad

-Harry aunque estés bien- Le decía la castaña -¿Qué pasa que en pleno partito…?- Le decía Hermione, pero Harry esta vez no la dejo terminar

-Por eso hable con Mcgonogall- Le dijo Harry -Ella me dio su autorización-

-¡Que!- Hermione se sorprendió de que McGonogall le diera tal autorización, si era muy estricta pero Hermione sabia que Harry merecía un descanso y divertirse un rato -Esta bien- Dijo Hermione resignada. Harry la abrazo -Pero si algo te- Hermione lo miro con preocupación

-No te preocupes por eso- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Pero-

-Anda- Con una tierna mirada la convenció -Además vas a estar tu ahí que puede pasarme-

-Harry- Le da un beso- En eso llega Mcgonogall y ellos se separan rápidamente muy ruborizados -¡Prof. McGonogall!-

-Srta. Granger buenos días- Dijo la subdirectora con una cordial sonrisa

-Buenos días- Dijo Hermione aun con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Vengo a ver como sigue Sirius, Arabella no puede venir, pues no esta en estos momentos- Dijo McGonogall

-Pero si ahora ella iba darnos la clase- Dijo Harry

-No se preocupen por eso, es algo que ya miraron- Dijo McGonogall. Tanto Harry como Hermione se miraron sin comprender

-¿Cómo que ya miramos?- Dijo Hermione desconcertada

-El encantamiento Patronus- Dijo McGonogall mirando significativamente a Harry, pues ella estaba un tanto enterada sobre las clases particulares que Harry le daba a unos de sus compañeros

-Eh si- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa –Pero entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar?-

-En el pizarrón están apuntadas las páginas que deben estudiar, además a ti te dejaron encargado que todos al final de la clase lo hagan- Dijo McGonogall como si nada

-**¡QUE!- **Exclamo Harry sorprendido

-Si tu, ten la lista- Le entrega la lista a Harry y entra en la enfermería dejándolos solos

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Hermione sonriendo por la reacción de Harry

-Eh, Si- Dijo Harry, quien aun estaba algo ido

-Suerte que ya sabemos como hacerlo ¿Verdad?- Le dice Hermione para calmarlo un poco, pues a leguas se notaba que estaba nervioso

-Eh si pero los otros no- Dijo Harry no muy convencido

-Si yo aprendí los demás también podrán hacerlo- Dijo Hermione muy segura de sus palabras. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Pero es diferente ellos- Dijo Harry

-Eso no lo aprendí de libros y lo sabes, eso te lo debo a ti- Hermione acaricio el rostro de Harry sonriéndole

-Bueno yo- El pelinegro se ruborizo por completo, había veces en que los comentarios de Hermione lo hacían sentir bien, o decía cosas que no se creía pero que eran verdad –Vamos- Le decía el moreno a la castaña, estaba por caminar por ese lago pasillo cuando Hermione se lanzo hacia el y lo beso en los labios, este por lo que había pasado con McGonogall quiso parar pero al sentir cada vez mas los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos desitio de su idea, a los segundos, cuando la pasión era cada vez mayor Draco Malfoy paso por ahí y hizo algo que no era raro en el, comenzar con su lista de insultos

-¡La pareja perfecta de Hogwarts!- Exclamo Malfoy con ironía

-Guarda tus comentarios Malfoy- Dijo Harry

-Si como quieres andar revolcándote con esa sangre….- Draco iba proseguir con su lista de insultos pero algo se lo impidió……. Un gran puñetazo de Harry hizo que se callara. Hermione simplemente se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida

-¡Te lo advertí Malfoy!- Dijo Harry con ira, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente, pero Hermione lo detuvo

-Olvídalo Harry-

-Esto no se va a quedar así Potter- Tocándose el labio que estaba sangrando a causa del golpe -Algún día me las pagaras todas las que me has hecho-

-Has lo que quieras- Dijo Harry mirando como Draco se iba del lugar

-No debiste golpearlo así- Le reprocho Hermione

-No iba a dejar que te insultara- Dijo Harry defendiéndose. Hermione no le agradaba que Harry quisiera solucionar sus problemas a base de golpes, por muy que Draco la insultara y les dijera toda clases de pestes, solucionar todo de aquella manera era un poco primitivo para su gusto

-Sabes que aunque le hagas lo que sea seguirá con lo mismo- Harry no dijo nada y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al aula de D.C.A.O, donde estaba apuntado lo que tenían que hacer y donde nuevamente verían a Malfoy…



Minutos después todos estaban en la clase pero muy pocos sabían que Remus y Arabella no estaban hasta que miraron en le pizarrón las indicaciones, y además sabían que Harry le ayudaba a Remus en algunas cosas y no se les hizo raro que Harry lo observara…

**-**¡Es injusto!- Exclamo Ron con fastidio -Tú no vas a hacer nada- Dijo el pelirrojo reclamándole a Harry

-Claro que si Ron, primero apunta eso- Y Harry seguía escribiendo lo que estaba en le pizarrón muy calmado hasta que sintió un pequeño dolor en el brazo, cosa que no le extraño y no le tuvo mucha importancia, sabia que Voldemort estaba haciendo de las suyas, pero el no podía hacer nada

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su novia

-Eh-

-Que si estas bien- Le repite nuevamente la castaña -Parece como si estuvieras cansado o algo así- Dijo Hermione preocupada

-No, no es nada- Le mintió, el casi no dio signos de sentirse mal y ella se dio cuenta, que debería de hacer para que no lo hiciera, no era porque no le confiara las cosas si no porque no quería preocuparla…

-No se si me salga- Le decía Marian a Ron -¿Qué debo hacer?- Pregunto Marian un tanto nerviosa

-No me digas a mí, díselo a Harry el es el más indicado en esto- Dijo Ron. Marian va hacia Harry

-Harry… ¿Me ayudas?- Pregunto su prima

-Si-

-Esto es basura yo podría hacerlo fácilmente- Dijo Draco en un tono un tanto petulante y altanero

-Entones hazlo, quien crea poder hacerlo que lo haga, ahí se ira apuntado quien lo hizo y se puede retirar- Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Draco

-Así el consentido de Lupin, nos va a dar ordenes-

-Malfoy sabes que eso no es verdad, todos no pusimos de acuerdo para que Harry fuera quien ayudara a los profesores, y si no quieres que te de ordenes entonces hazlo y vete- Le dijo Hermione seriamente… Draco iba decir algo pero Hermione siguió hablando -Ah no sabes hacerlo- Dijo la castaña en forma de burla. Harry estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Hermione, pero le agradara que no se quedara callada cuando Malfoy ofendía a alguien o a ella misma

-Y tu que Potter, todos andan presumiendo que tu Patronus es excelente demuéstralo- Dijo el rubio retando al pelinegro

-¡Esta bien!- Dijo Harry resignado. Harry pensó en algo, un momento que de verdad lo hiciera feliz, simplemente miro a Hermione y dijo -**¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM!**- De su varita salio una inmensa luz plateada que poco a poco fue tomando forma, una de un siervo con grandes cuernos, algunos se quedaron viendo al Patrunus de Harry muy sorprendidos, otros por toda la luz casi tenían que cerrar los ojos pero no querían perderse algo como eso -Ahí lo tienes Malfoy, lo dejo a tu criterio, así que tu me retaste te toca a ti, pero dudo que tengas un momento de verdad feliz- Todos incluso Hermione se reían para si mismos, mientras que Malfoy simplemente se paro y al igual que Harry pero sin saber que ambos habían hecho lo mismo, miro a Hermione, pero este con algo de melancolía

-**¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM!**- Al igual que Harry, de su varita salio una inmensa luz plateada, aunque fue de menor intensidad, y de ella se formo, aunque no se lo creían, "Un pequeño Hurón", algunos se reían pero Harry tenían la mirada seria, pues para que haya tenido esa intensidad debería ser un momento muy feliz

-Excedente Malfoy, si quieres puedes irte- Algunos se reían por el pequeño hurón de Malfoy, claro que con esto Draco se fue como si fuera un rayo… Poco o poco Harry les decía a los que no sabían como hacerlo y casi al final Hermione, (Mejor dicho fue la ultima) se dispuso a realizar su Patronus, cosa rara para Harry, porque ella podía hacerlo desde el principio -¡Vamos! Te toca Hermione- No le decía como solía hacerlo porque aun quedaban algunos alumnos, quienes estaban tomando sus útiles para salir…

-Bueno- Se quedo pensando, y simplemente miro a Harry y lo hizo -**¡EXPECTRO PATROMUN!**- Al igual que los demás, salía una inmensa luz, solo que la de ella era entre plateada y dorada, de ella salio una pequeña nutria… -Bueno ya esta-

-¿Se puede saber porque te esperaste hasta el final?- Pregunto en vano, puesto que ya tenia una ligera sospecha

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry de forma provocadora lo que causo que este se ruborizara

-¿Y?- Pregunto Harry de forma nerviosa

-¿Cómo que y?- Cada vez mas cerca de el, ella noto el nerviosismo de Harry cosa que no le importo y se iba acercando mas y Harry simplemente retrocedía, hasta que quedo sentado en una silla y ella simplemente lo tomo de la cara y lo beso en los labios. Un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido de igual manera o podría decirse que mas, además el sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cintura y que hacían que se acercara a el, le agrado mas, ella se aventó encima de el haciendo que ambos se cayeran de la silla y que Harry se golpeara en le cabeza

-Auch- Se quejo Harry tocándose la cabeza. Harry se levanto paro y ayudo a Hermione -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Harry

-Si ¿Y tu?-

-Si el golpe no es nada si, nos vamos- Hermione lo miro ruborizada mientras una risa salía de su boca, una que le contagio al moreno. Solo a ellos dos, les podría ocurrir cosas como esas, y a pesar de ese ligero golpe, no se quejaba, seria un lindo recuerdo…

Harry tenía que libre la clase de encantamientos gracias a McGonogall para que entrenara un poco, este tuvo que ir a su habitación por su uniforme de quidditch….

-Suerte que McGonogall te tejo, pero Harry, ¿De verdad están en condiciones de jugar?- Le pregunto algo dudoso Ron

-Si, no me ha dolido ni el brazo ni la cicatriz, nada- Dijo Harry sonriéndole -Es muy raro- Pensó el moreno, ya que después de tanto tiempo nada malo pasaba y no era muy común, quizás y Voldemort estaba tramando algo

-Bueno- Dijo Ron un tanto convencido -Además tu gustoso de enfrentarte a Terry Boot verdad- Miro a Harry ya que este se quedo muy pensativo

-Algo, pero fue Hermione la que se puso mas contenta por que iba a ser contra el- Dijo Harry sonriendo

-Si, ah porque casi ustedes pudieran hacer terminado- Dijo Ron. Además el mejor que nadie sabia que Hermione era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se trataba de Harry, o también cuando estaba enojada -Sabes que esta el primo de Cedrid, es el buscador-

-Sabia que estaba pero no en que puesto- Dijo Harry pensativo…

-Pues debes de tener cuidado, una cosa es que no sean como los de Slytherin que solo ganan con trampas, pero Marlon esta resentido contigo, aunque no sea verdad, pero, y de Terry no digo nada- Dijo Ron preocupado

-Bueno pero si nos hemos enfrentado a los de Slytherin, que no saben otra cosa que hacer trampas estaremos preparados no- Dijo Harry sonriendo

-Si tú lo dices. Vamos-

Se fueron al campo, donde muchos chicos miraban a Harry sorprendidos de que volvería a jugar y muchas chicas se quedaban asombradas de cómo se miraba con el uniforma de quidditch -Creo que Hermione se va a poner celosa- Dijo Ron lanzándole una picara mirada a Harry

-¿Celosa?-

-Ve a todas esas chicas, te están viendo y no simplemente para- Guardo silencio porque Hermione y Marian llegaron, esta ultima despidiéndose de su "novio" Justin, lo cual provoco celos de parte del chico pelirrojo -Hola chicas. ¿Han visto a Dean y a Seamos?-

-No- Dijo Marian –Ah, están ahí- Señalando a los dos chicos, quienes venían cerca

-Hola chicos- Dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de enojo a Harry…

-Hola- Algo asustado de ver la cara de enojo de su novia por ver como una chicas de cuarto le coqueteaban

-Las traes locas Harry- Seamus cerro la boca con sus manos, sabia que había metido la pata y que Hermione le iba hacer algo a Harry, pero no paso nada

-Si Harry, que les das- Le siguió Dean, quien no había mirado la cara que puso Hermione

-Nada…. pero mejor vamos a entrenar- Eso hicieron y aunque Harry no haya entrenado por todo ese tiempo, aun seguía teniendo los mismos reflejos que antes y en la hora del partido sabían que lo tenían ganado a excepción de que Terry Boot y Marlon Diggory tramaban hacerle algo a Harry por venganza…

Todo Hogswarts estaba en el estadio, pero a que era muy noche y se avecinaba una tormenta, eso no impedía que el juego y el espíritu de los jugadores y las porras de sus amigos y compañeros se opacaran por unas cuantas gotas, todos en las tribunas apoyaban a sus equipos favoritos, claro esta que los de Slytherin no iban a apoyar a los Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw iban a apoyar a su equipo

-Buenas tardes, soy Colin Creevey- Decía Colin enérgicamente, quien se encontraba en una de las tribunas narrando el partido. A su lado se encontraba McGonogall, quien se miraba preocupada por lo que le pasara a Harry... -Esta es la semifinal del torneo de quidditch, **GRYFFINDOR VS. RAVENCLAW… **Quien gane se enfrentara en la final al equipo de Slytherin- Los mencionados, en especial Draco mostraron una pequeña mueca en sus labios, es decir sonrisa

-Ahora presentaremos a los jugadores de los equipos, primero los de Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil y Luna Lovegood como cazadoras; Orla Quirke y Richard Shunpike como los golpeadores; su buscador es Marlon Diggory, este chico tienen el mismo talento que su primo Cedric……y su guardián y capitán Terry Boot- Todos salieron muy contentos y Terry lo hizo de forma presumida…

-Es Luna- Dijo Ron mirando embobado a Luna

-Ron por favor- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona

-Ah déjame-

-Así nunca vamos a ganar- Le dijo Marian algo enojada, esta se avergonzó y dejo de ver a al rubia

Mientras en las tribunas…

-Draco, sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar- Dijo Pancy

-No- Dijo el rubio sin mucho interés

-Que Potter va a jugar en este partido-

-¡Que!- Draco miro a la chica sorprendido

-Si, escuche a esa latosa de Evans y a la sangra sucia de Granger y- Dijo Pancy sin mostrar importancia

-Es mi oportunidad- Dijo Draco

-¿Oportunidad?- Pregunto Pancy sin comprender

-Nada de tu interés- Dijo Draco -Por fin me vengare de todas las que me has hecho Potter, por fin vengare todo, como he tenido que soportarte todo este tiempo, como soportar verte con ella, todo, se que no debo hacerte nada, pero así no podrán hacerme nada- Pensaba el rubio mirando como el equipo de Gyffindor salía, donde miraría al causante de sus "desgracias"

-Ahora sigue el equipo de Gryffindor, con su guardián **RON WEASLEY** acompañado de su hermana **GINNY WEASLEY**, le siguen **HERMIONE GRANGER** Y **MARIAN EVANS**, **SEAMUS FINNIGAN** **y DEAN THOMAS** y por ultimo pero no menos importante **¿HARRY POTTER?- **Todos salían, uno por uno, hasta que le toco el turno a Harry, todo estaban sorprendidos de que Harry iba a jugar, además de que muchas chicas estaban fascinadas y una que otra chica le gritaba cosas un tanto provocadoras, cosa que hacían que el chico de los ojos verde esmeralda se ruborizara y se pusiera del color de su uniforme y también causaba un ataque de celos de parte de su novia -Eso no me lo esperaba pero……….que empiece el juego- Todos los jugadores estaban en sus posiciones…

-Quiero un juego limpio- Dijo la profesora Hooch, quien toma su silbato y da iniciado el partido

-EL PARTIDO COMIENZA CON EL SILBATAZO DE LA SEÑORA HOOCH, QUIEN AVIENTA QUAFFLE Y ES ATRAPADA POR, NO PUEDE SER HERMIONE GRANGER, QUIEN SE LA PASA A MARIAN, PERO SE LA ARREBATA LOVEGOOD, ESAS CHICAS PARECE QUE VAN A JUGAR ESTA EL FIN VEAN SUS MIRADAS, LOVEGOOD VA PERO, GINNY WEASLEY LA DETIENE Y LE PASA LA QUAFFLE A GRANGER Y ESTA ANOTA, **GOOOOL DE GRYFFINDOR**…

-Ron cubre ese lado y tu Dean ten cuidado, Seamus quédate atrás de ellas- Harry seguía buscando la snitch pero no la ve por ningún lado

-Aunque la busques no te va a servir de nada Potter- Dijo Marlon mirándolo con resentimiento. Harry lo miraba sin comprender -No te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a Cedric-

-Yo no tuve la culpa- Dijo Harry simplemente

-El plan esta funcionando- Dijo Terry, que para su mala suerte Hermione lo escucho - todo eso es para que Potter se desconcentre, el muy tonto-

-Mira, di lo que quieres- Dijo Harry alejándose de Marlon

-EL PARTIDO ESTA MUY PAREJO, AMBOS EQUIPOS ESTÁN EMPATADOS A 50 PUNTOS…….. QUE, VEO MOVIMIENTO POR PARTE DE LOS BUSCADORES, PARECE QUE VIERON LA SNITCH, AMBOS BAJAN EN PICADA, ¡**SE VAN A GOLPEAR!, NO PUEDEN DETENERSE, QUIEREN MORIR…- **Y así parecía... hasta que en el último segundo Harry frenó su descenso y se elevó con un movimiento de es­piral, mientras que Marlon chocó contra el suelo con un gol­pe sordo que se oyó en todo el estadio -VALLA, NO LO PUEDO CREER…….._ ¡_ES EL AMAGO DE WRONSKI!, ¡HARRY A HECHO EL AMAGO DE WRONSKI!, LA VERDAD QUE ES MEJOR QUE EL DE VICTOR KRUM, Y DIGGORY CALLO, AL PARECER NO LE PASO NADA, **PERO POTTER TIENE LA ****SNITCH, GRYFFIDOR GANA 200-50, POTTER AUN SIGUE TENIENDO EL MISMO TALENTO, GRYFFINDOR GANA, ¡GRYFFINDOR PASA A LA FINAL!-**

**-**Ganamos- Dijo Harry con el rostro cansado. Harry no les había dicho nada a sus amigos, pero cuando comenzó el partido comenzó a sentirse mal, la cicatriz le dolía al igual que el brazo…

-Estuviste genial- Dijo Ron emocionado

-Si Harry- Dijo Hermione, quien corría a abrazarlo luego de haber descendido

-¡Ganamos!- Exclamo Marian emocionada mientras abrazaba a Ginny

-Si- Ginny sonreía al igual que Marian

-**GANAMOS…GANAMOS-** Dean y Seamus comenzaron a cantar

-Si ganamos- Decía Harry, pero no dijo más, porque se desmayo, si no fuera por Ron hubiera caído al suelo… Invocaron una camilla y se lo llevaron a la enfermería……

**(BUENO, ESTO ES TODO, NO METÍ MI CUCHARA EN ESTE CAPITULO, BUENO, POR FIN ES LA FINAL DEL TORNEO, BUENO ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO)**

**CONTINUARA ()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


	40. CAPÍTULO 33: UN NUEVO PODER parte 1

**Bueno, antes que nada una disculpa por esta ausencia, pero con la escuela me es casi imposible publicar, pero aqui me tienen, como dicen lenta, lenta pero segura.... jejeje... ademas dure un tiempo sin mi laptop y casi y le decia ADIOS A MIS FANFICS, que ya creia que no se iba a poder recuperar, y se me descompuso justamente cuando iba a hacerle un respaldo a mi informacion, pero como dicen "lastima margarito" y pues pasa eso y dure como 3 semanas, sumenle la falta de inspiracion por no tener donde escribir y pues por eso mi ausencia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y sepa compensar el tiempo que no publique, ademas son 14 hojas, espero que con eso sea suficiente... Bueno eso es todo por el momento: Disfruten del capitulo**

**aaahh y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! De verdad se los agradesco n.n ahora si, aqui tienen:**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO DEL HEREDERO**

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**UN NUEVO PODER**

**(Primera parte: Visitando el pasado)**

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba en la enfermería, en espera de alguna señal para confirmar el estado de Harry…

-¿Qué crees que tenga?- Preguntaba Ron en tono preocupado

-No lo se Ron- Decía Hermione, al igual que los demás estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Harry. Ella no apartaba su vista de la entrada de la enfermería, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era como minutos, la espera la estaba matando

_**-POTTER TIENE LA **__**SNITCH, GRYFFIDOR GANA 200-50, POTTER AUN SIGUE TENIENDO EL MISMO TALENTO, GRYFFINDOR GANA, ¡GRYFFINDOR PASA A LA FINAL!-**_

_**-**__Ganamos- Dijo Harry con el rostro cansado. Harry no les había dicho nada a sus amigos, pero cuando comenzó el partido comenzó a sentirse mal, la cicatriz le dolía al igual que el brazo…_

_-Estuviste genial- Dijo Ron emocionado_

_-Si Harry- Dijo Hermione, quien corría a abrazarlo luego de haber descendido_

_-¡Ganamos!- Exclamo Marian emocionada mientras abrazaba a Ginny_

_-Si- Ginny sonreía al igual que Marian_

_-__**GANAMOS…GANAMOS-**__ Dean y Seamus comenzaron a cantar_

_-Si ganamos- Decía Harry, pero no dijo más, porque se desmayo, si no fuera por Ron hubiera caído al suelo… Invocaron una camilla y se lo llevaron a la enfermería……_

-Harry- Dijo Hermione para si misma, mientras soltaba un suspiro

-Hermione- Dijo Marian mirando la mano de Hermione, ya que había algo que usualmente no tenia, era un anillo, aunque eso era lo de menos, el lugar donde estaba era lo que le preocupada

-Si- Dijo Hermione como si nada, simplemente levanto la cabeza para mirar a su prima

-¿Y ese anillo?- Le pregunto su prima

-Eh, me lo dio Harry el día de mi cumpleaños- Dijo Hermione mirando el anillo. El cumpleaños de Hermione había sido una semana antes de que comenzaran los partidos

-Esta hermoso, pero no sabia que estaban comprometidos- Dijo Marian como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡**COMPROMETIDOS!- **Exclamo Hermione, algo alarmada -¿Por qué dices eso?- Guardando silencio al ver la mirada de todos hacia ella.

-Es obvio Hermione, mira en que dedo esta- Dijo Marian lo mas tranquila posible

-Pero no- Dijo Hermione mas roja que el cabello de Ron, ya que era verdad, el anillo estaba en su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular…

-Pero si no quieren que mas personas piensen lo mismos mejor- Le decía Marian, pero Hermione no era de las personas que se dejaban llevar por lo que decían los demás…

-No me lo voy a quitar, además de que no me queda en otro dedo, o me queda muy chico o esta muy grande, además de que significa mucho para mí- Hermione miro al anillo emocionada

-Si, además la forma de rosa es muy bonita, pero… ¿Cómo pudo comprarlo?- Le pregunto Marian -¿Se lo habrá pedido al profesor Lupin?-

-No, era el anillo de su madre- Dice Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Y aun así te lo dio?- Le pregunto asombrada

-Me dijo que en una carta que le mandaron sus padres antes de morir que quería que se lo diera a alguien- Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar el anillo, el que Harry le diera ese anillo decía mucho, ya que no solo era en anillo en si, si no que era algo muy preciado para el, era algo de sus padres

-¡Que romántico! Justin no es así- A Hermione le salio la típica gota en la cabeza

-Eh si, la verdad, no esperaba eso de el, cuando empezamos a salir era muy tierno, no digo que no lo sea, pero no lo es como antes, si que me sorprendió, además de esa fiesta sorpresa- Dijo Hermione mirando la puerta de la enfermería, como si así saldría alguien y le diera noticias de Harry.

-Harry fue el de la idea, lo único malo fue que a Seamus y a Dean se les haya ocurrido llevar Wisky de fuego, paso la cerveza de mantequilla y otras cosas, pero eso es muy fuerte, pero creo no fue tan mala idea- Dijo Marian recordando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione.

-¡Marian!- Hermione la fulmino con la mirada, reprochándole.

-No digas nada, que si que lo disfrutaste- Marian le lanzo una picara mirada a la castaña, quien se ruborizo rápidamente.

-Es que nunca había tomado- Hermione estaba bastante ruborizada, ya que era algo de lo que jamás haría pero como dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato", ella no soporto la tentación y tomo…. mas de la cuenta

-Si pero no hablo de eso, hablo que estabas muy acaramelada con Harry- Hermione se ruborizo y se puso a recordar, ese cumpleaños, el cual seria inolvidable para ella, por muchas razones pero en especial que era su primer cumpleaños que festejaba siendo la novia de Harry.

-Si fue un día inolvidable, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer- Decía Hermione al recordar su cumpleaños.

-¿En serio lo recuerdas?, con esa borrachera que te pusiste- Dijo Marian entre risas

-Eso fue cuando no lo estaba, además recuerdo cuando lo estaba- Dijo Hermione defendiéndose

-De acuerdo, tranquila Hermione, solo fue una pequeña bromita- Dijo Marian poniendo las manos enfrente como defendiéndose.

-Eh si, je je- Dijo Hermione ruborizada… Hermione volvió a mirar la puerta preocupada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?-

-Vas a que es para decirnos que esta bien- Le dijo Marian con una sonrisa, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Si, eso espero-

En eso llego Justin, el cual fue a felicitar a Marian por haber pasado a la final.

-Hola Marian- Justin saluda a Marian con un beso, el cual no pasa desapercibido por Ron -Hola Hermione, lamento lo de Harry, ¿Crees que se podrá bien?- Le dice mirando a la castaña.

-No nos han dicho nada- Le dijo Hermione con un semblante de preocupación

-Pero, ¿Acaso a un no se recupera?, puede que el partido fuera mucho para el- Dijo Justin.

-Bueno puede que si- Le dijo Hermione. Justin se quedo viendo la mano de ella.

-No sabía que estuvieran comprometidos- Justin la miro asombrado.

-Si yo también creí eso- Dijo Marian soltando una risita

-¡Marian, por favor!- Hermione fulmino a Marian con la mirada -No, no estamos comprometidos, solo es un anillo que me dio en mi cumpleaños- Dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Bueno- Dijo Justin…

En eso salio Remus, el cual se miraba mas calmado que cuando habían traído a Harry

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Mejor solo tiene que descansar- Dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque Hermione noto que había algo en su expresión, pero no era preocupación, sino de desconcierto.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Hermione. Ron estaba junto a ella y también noto ese desconcierto en el rostro de Remus.

-No Hermione, no pasa nada, es solo algo que recordé algo- Les decía, tanto Ron como Hermione se miraron con una sonrisa -Pueden pasar, pero les recomiendo que no entren muchos, saben como se pone Pomfrey si entran todos.

-Si, lo sabemos por experiencia- Dijo Ron riéndose.

-Si ja ja ja- Dijo Remus…

Hermione entro primero, después de eso la siguió Ron, pero este se quedo platicando con Marian adentro de la enfermería porque sabia como se iba a poner Hermione al ver a Harry…

-¿Ya se fue?- Pregunto Ron

-¿Justin?- Pregunto Marian

-Si el- Dijo Ron de mala gana.

-Si, tenía clase de pociones- Dijo Marian como si nada.

-Ah-…. -Que se envenene con algo que le de Snape- Pensaba Ron con cierta furia en sus ojos

-Y…. ¿Cómo andas con Luna?- Dijo Marian de mala gana y deseando lo mismo que deseo Ron pero ella hacia Luna.

-Ahí vamos- Dijo Ron como si nada.

-¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?- Le pregunto Marian un poco triste

-Creo que si, talvez en la salida a Hogsmeade-

-Ah- Marian desvió su mirada de la del pelirrojo…

En la enfermería, Hermione entro y simplemente miro a Harry corrió a besarlo muy apasionadamente.

-¡Harry!- Exclamo la castaña abrazándolo efusivamente -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta, para luego besarlo.

-Eh si- Dijo el aludido sin poder hacer nada, se dejo abrazar por los brazos de su novia, que aunque no era mas fuerte que el, cuando se trata de un abrazo, gana, al igual que la señora Weasley… Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo algo ruborizada, porque sabía que la estaban mirando

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Le pregunto Hermione cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio.

-No lo se, no me había sentido mal- Mintió, ya que si le decía que se había sentido un poco mal, no se lo perdonaría porque le había mentido- Otra mentira mas- Pensó el pelinegro con cierto fastidio

-"Una mentira piadosa no hace daño"- Le decía su conciencia

-Déjame en paz- Sin querer le salio una risa tonta, al momento que Hermione lo volvía a besar

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Hermione al separar sus labios de los del moreno

-Nada-

-Me alegra que estés mejor- Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Harry sonrió al igual que ella.

-Creo que este año voy a romper record en estar más tiempo en la enfermería- Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Creo que si- Le dijo Hermione.

La castaña intento besarlo nuevamente pero entro Ron junto con Marian. Ron entro y fingió tener una cara de asco -¿No pueden esperar para hacer eso?

-¡Ron por favor!- Dijo Hermione fulminado a Ron con la mirada, aun así, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-Déjenlo- Le dijo severamente - ¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto Marian a su primo, cambiando su semblante al que tenia con Ron hace rato.

-Yo diría que mejor- Dijo Ron, de ver tiempo atrás que sus amigos se estaban besando

-¿Te llamas Harry?- Le pregunto Marian.

-No, por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Ron- Dijo el pelinegro bromeando. Mientras ellos discutían Harry y Hermione comenzaron a reírse por la situación tan cómica de sus dos amigos -¿De que tanto se ríen?- Pregunto Ron algo molesto.

-Es que ahora ya no vas a discutir con Hermione- Le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- El pelirrojo miro a su amigo sin entender.

-Que ahora solo andas discutiendo con Marian- Le dijo Hermione simplemente

-¿De verdad?- Ron no comprendía nada

-No es lo mismo que con Hermione, ustedes parecen novios, pero bueno, tú andas Justin- Dijo Harry mirando a Marian, quien estaba ruborizada al igual que Ron por el comentario de Harry. Luego que las cosas se calmaran se la pasaron hablando, hasta que se fueron Marian, luego Ron, Hermione se quedo un rato más…

-Aun lo tienes- Le dijo Harry a Hermione al mirar el anillo de su madre

-Claro que si, tu también traes la cadena que te di, es muy valioso para mi, se que para ti también lo es y te agradezco que me hayas dado- Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole

-No tienes porque agradecer- Le toco la mano y sin querer al igual que Hermione recordaron el día del cumpleaños de Hermione, pero era como si estuviera ahí…

_Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro para adelantar la tarea de aritmancia. No estaba de muy buen humor. ¿Cuál era la razón?, era su cumpleaños y nadie la había felicitado, pero lo que mas le dolía era que Harry no se había acordado, puesto que ella había organizado la fiesta de cumpleaños de el_

_-Ni siquiera un feliz cumpleaños Hermione, ni de su parte- Pensaba la castaña mirando los libros de los estantes en vano, pues estaba poniendo muy poca atención -Esta con los chicos ayudándoles con los entrenamientos, ¿Será mas impórtate el __quidditch que yo?, al parecer si –Seguía pensando una deprimida Hermione. De todos sus amigos nadie en todo el día le había dirigido la palabra, ni si quiera Harry, ya faltaba poco par la clase de astronomía y para su mala suerte no iba a ver clases, lo que se le hizo raro fuera que todos lo sabían, porque nadie estaba presente, nadie que fuera su amigo -¿Y ahora que hago?- Se dijo para si misma._

_En eso apareció Harry de lo mas calmado y fue directo a ella -Hermy ¿Me puedes ayudar en algo?- Le pregunto Harry_

_-Ah, ¿Solo estoy para eso?, ¿Solo para resolver tus problemas?- Le pregunta Hermione a Harry….Tanto era su enojo que le soltó una tremenda cachetada a Harry, este que ya sabia porque estaba así tuvo que soportar el dolor_

_-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Harry llevándose una mano a su adolorida mejilla_

_-¡Que apenas ahora me hablas!, solo para resolverte un problemas, ah si y yo que te voy a contestar que si- Dice Hermione con fastidio_

_- No, de verdad, es que mañana voy a tener todo el día ocupado, Remus dijo que debería entrenar más- Harry no sabía con que mentirle mas -¡Se me acaban las excusas!- Pensaba el moreno mirando a su novia con una sonrisa traviesa _

_-Ah, ¿Crees que te voy a creer?- Le pregunto Hermione enojada. Harry sabia que no era nada bueno, puesto que Hermione se había llevado sus manos a sus caderas, no era buena señal…_

_-Por favor- Le suplico Harry_

_-Que no- Le dijo rotundamente_

_- Anda- Seguía insistiendo el pelinegro_

_- Ya te dije que no- Hermione no desistía y a Harry no se le ocurría nada_

_-¡Por favor!, es que no le entendí a algo y la profesora McGonogall no me pudo explicar, estuve todo el día para que me explicara pero no puedo aparte de que no me iba a estar saliendo de las clases y luego llego Ron y me pido, mejor dicho obligo a que lo ayudara con los entrenamientos- Hermione soltó un bufido de resignación._

_-Te voy a ayudar, nada mas porque ya me iba a la sala común- Le dijo Hermione. Luego Harry trato de tomarle la mano pero ella no lo dejo -¿Qué excusa cree que es esa?- Se pregunto para si misma. Harry no dijo nada, simplemente siguieron caminando._

_-Se la esta creyendo- Pensó el pelinegro riéndose un poco, claro esta que trato de disimular, pero ella se había dado cuenta._

_-¿Por qué tendrá esa risa?- Pensó Hermione arqueando las cejas… Se fueron a la sala común y antes de decir la contraseña ella le advirtió -Mira si no le entiendes, después de que te lo explique no es mi problema-_

_-De acuerdo- Dijo Harry seriamente, pero aun así trago algo de saliva, era la primera vez que estaba tan enojada -No debo hacerla enojar- Pensó el moreno soltando un suspiro -Los leones son los mejores- Respondió al retrato.  
_

_-Hermione, Harry hola, ya todos están haya para fiesta- Dijo la Dama Gorda, pero se quedo callada al ver la fulminante mirada de Harry -Lo siento-_

_-¿Fiesta?, ¿De qué diablos hablando?- Pensaba la castaña mirando a su novio. No le dijo ni responder algo cuando la tomo de la mano y casi la mete a jalones a la sala común -Entremos, entre más pronto terminemos mas pronto me iré a mi cuarto -Dice Hermione soltando la mano de Harry… Ambos entraron, pero las luces de la sala común estaban apagadas y había demasiado silencio._

_-¿Por qué están las luces apagadas?- Pregunto Hermione, quien trato de encender algo de luz pero ni haciendo magia se podía, le era imposible -¿Qué pasa?.... ¡Harry!- No escuchaba ni a Harry. Esto le daba muy mala espina…_

_Hermione escucho unos ligeros "lumus" a lo lejos, volteo a ver si así miraba algo, cual fue su sorpresa de ver varias "bolitas" de luces de colores que se hacían cada vez más grandes…_

_-¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!- Dijeron sus amigos, quienes traían sus varitas en alto y salían luces de diferentes colores. Podía ver que estaba Ron, Marian, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Sirius…_

_-¡Que!- Exclamo muy sorprendida, no pudo decir nada cuando sintió que Harry la abrazaba._

_-¿Acaso creíste que me iba olvidar de tu cumpleaños? -Le decía su novio al oído_

_-Gracias Harry-_

_-¡Felicidades primita!- Dijo Marian dándole un abrazo_

_-¿Y yo que?- Pregunto Ron fingiendo indignación -¡Felicidades Hermione!, ya eres de los grandes-_

_-¿Qué?- _

_Todos lo que podían fueron a felicitar a Hermione, quien no salía de su asombro -De verdad, muchas gracias chicos-_

_-No nos lo agradezcas a nosotros, Harry fue el de la idea- Dijo Ron sonriendo._

_-No Ron, el fue el que organizo todo, nosotros solo prestamos nuestra presencia- Dijo Marian mirando al aludido, quien estaba todo ruborizado._

_- Es mucho, ¿Verdad?-_

_-Ron por favor- Dijo Ginny dando comienzo a una típica discusión de hermanos. Hermione fue a donde Harry. Quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás._

_- Creo que le debo una disculpa a alguien- Dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada, aun así, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

_-¿A quién?- Pregunto Harry de manera desinteresada._

_-Lo sabes, a ti- Dijo Hermione acercándose al moreno_

_-No, de verdad ya, déjalo así- Dijo Harry sonriéndole_

_-No, quiero compensarte, tú planeaste todo esto y yo te doy una cachetada- Dijo Hermione ruborizada._

_-Olvídalo, tu no sabias nada y…- Pero los labios de ella no lo dejaron hablar, ella lo besaba muy apasionadamente y el solo tuvo que corresponderle_

_-¡Oigan!, Harry, Hermione por favor no lo hagan en publico- Dijo su pelirrojo amigo. Hermione y Harry se separaron algo ruborizados_

_-Vamos Ron, no es para tanto- Dice Harry mirando la cara de Ron_

_-¡Que no es para tanto!, por favor Harry- Dice Ron –Si siguen así, ocupare años de terapia-_

_-Déjalos Ron, tú quisieras estar así con Luna verdad- Dijo Marian. Ron no supo como responder a eso. Casi era una pedrada para el_

_-Eso no-_

_-Vamos- Lo jala y deja solos a Harry y Hermione._

_-Gracias- Dice Hermione timidamente. Harry estaba sentado aun lado de ella_

_-¿De que?- Le pregunto Harry_

_-Por esto-_

_-No es necesario, tú hiciste lo mismo- Dijo Harry tomando su mano derecha_

_-Si, pero tu casi lo hiciste todo solo- Dijo Hermione apretando su mano_

_-Tú misma lo dijiste casi-_

_Después de un buen rato, le dieron sus regalos a Hermione_

_-Espero que te guste- Dice Marian mirando como Hermione abría su regalo. Era una pequeña cajita que servia para gravar tu voz entre otras cosas -En ella esta alguna de tu música muggle favorita, ya sabes que no podemos traer ningún aparato muggle- Le dice Marian. Hermione miraba maravillada el regalo, tenia ganas de escuchar musica muggle_

_-Gracias Marian-_

_-También esta la de otros grupos, algunas esta hermosas- Dice Marian. Y Ron mira con desconcierto aquella caja_

_-¿Música muggle?- Pregunta Ron_

_-Si- Dice Marian mirando la cara de Ron_

_-Bueno este regalo es nombre de toda- Dijo Ron, pero Ginny lo interrumpió_

_-De toda la familia- Dijo Ginny_

_-Weasley- Lo dijeron a la vez, Hermione abrió el regalo, era una agenda, mas novedosa que la que ella les había dado a Harry y a Ron en una navidad pasada_

_- Espero que te guste, ten- Le dice Ginny dándole una caja- Es mío y-_

_-Y mío- Dice Colin_

_-Gracias chicos- Les sonrió Hermione_

_-Pero no lo habrás ahora- Le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo_

_-Eh si- Le dijo a Ginny -¿Qué será?- Se dijo para si misma, para luego seguir abriendo sus regalos._

_-Ten Hermione- Le dice la rubia de Lavender. Quien le regala un kit de maquillaje._

_-Gracias- Le dice Hermione -Para variar- Pensó la castaña con una sonrisa._

_-Ten Hermione, ¡Felicidades!- Fue el turno de Parvati, quien le da un perfume -Me dijiste que era tu favorito-_

_- Gracias Parvati- Le sonrió, y así siguió abriendo sus regalos. Hasta que llego el turno de Harry._

_-Espero que le guste- Pensó el pelinegro un tanto nervioso –Ten- Se lo da y ella lo abre muy emocionada, al darse cuenta de lo que es se queda sorprendida, eran un brazalete de oro muy hermoso, el cual tenia grabado algo era una fecha "01-09-91 H y H Te amo: Harry" (Según yo y lo que e visto varias ocasiones, Harry nació en 1980 y podría decirse que ingreso a Hogswarts en 1991)._

_-¡Gracias Harry!- Hermione se levanta y le da un abrazo a lo "Sra. Weasley, no solo por que el brazalete fuera lindo o muy lujoso, si no por lo que decía y por la fecha, el día que se conocieron._

_-No tienes porque agradecer- Dijo Harry sonriéndole y un tanto apenado por ese abrazo tan efusivo de su novia…_

_Minutos después Seamus y Dean, quienes se habían ido a su habitación regresaron con unas pequeñas cajas, mientras que Marian hablaba con Harry y Hermione y Ron estaba platicando con Sirius_

_-De verdad, no los conociste en verdad- Harry, le contaba a Marian de como eran sus tíos anteriormente, cerca de 16 años de su corta vida_

_-Si, una vez Ron le hablo por el teléfono y por poco y lo regañan- Dijo Hermione recordando lo asustado que termino el pelirrojo_

_-Pero… ¿Qué hacías para que no castigaran?- Le pregunto su prima a Harry. Hermione supo cual era la excusa que utilizaba por lo que no quiso hablar._

_-Eh bueno, les decía que le iba hablar a Sirius, los hubieran visto, me obedecían en todo, claro que no exageraba- Lo decía de una forma alegre, cosa que le gusto a Hermione, no quería decir, que no debía estar triste por la muerte de Sirius, pero tampoco debía vivir lleno de dolor…_

_En eso, son interrumpidos por Seamus y Dean_

_-Bueno chicos, lamento arruinar sus platicas tan interesantes, pero como Ron había dicho, que Hermione ya era de los grandes, entonces esto se debe festejar en grande- Dijo Seamus mirando picadamente a Hermione. Harry solo miraba a Seamus con fastidio._

_-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor Seamus- Dijo Dean en forma de broma_

_-¿A que se refieren?- Les pregunto Harry preocupado_

_-Lo hubiéramos hecho en la fiesta de Ron pero las fechas no nos lo permitían, y tu cumple es en vacaciones- Dijo Seamus. Todos miraban a ese par sin entender_

_-¿De que diablos hablan?- Pregunto Hermione desconcertada_

_-¿Y ese vocabulario?- Pregunto Dean fingiendo sorpresa_

_- Ya Dean, dinos de una buena vez- Dijo Hermione con cara de fastidio_

_- Si anda- Dijo Ron un tanto animado y emocionada por lo que tramaban sus amigos_

_-Es esto- Dijo Dean y Seamus a la vez…. Y de la nada aparecieron las cajas, las cuales contenían algunas botellitas de Wisky de fuego, una bebida mucho más fuerte que la cerveza mantequilla, inclusive que otras._

_-¿De donde lo sacaron?- Dijo Hermione alterada._

_-Tranquila Hermione- Dijo Harry, sabiendo que era en vano tranquilizarla._

_- Si, además no podemos delatar a nuestro proveedor- Dijo Dean_

_Harry recordó algo -¿Por eso actuaban tan raro hace días?-_

_-Si y no- Dijo Seamus haciéndose el interesante_

_-Aun así saben que no deben- Dijo Hermione estrictamente_

_-¿Es wisky de fuego?- Pregunto Ron alucinado_

_-¡RON!- Exclamo Hermione de manera molesta_

_- Wisky de fuego, ¿A que sabe?- Ahora fue el turno de Marian, quien miraba las cajas de forma curiosa._

_- Marian, tu también- Dijo Hermione mirándola con los ojos abiertos._

_- Algún día debía empezar- Dijo Marian como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-¡Harry ayúdame!- Dijo Hermione mirando a su novio._

_Todos miraban a Harry, mientras que este miraba a Hermione, luego a ellos, esto lo hizo unas seis veces, estaba en un gran dilema, hacerle caso a su novia o a sus amigos, los cuales eran muchos -Bueno yo-_

_-Dejaremos todo, tu pruébalo, y si no te gusta lo devolvemos- Dijo Dean mirando a Hermione._

_-¿Qué?- Dijo Hermione desconcertada._

_- Solo es una probada Hermione- Dijo Harry un poco animado. Si no podía con sus amigos se unía a ellos…._

_-¡Tu también!- Dijo indignada Hermione…_

-¿Viste lo que yo vi?- Dijo Harry algo desconcertado al momento de soltar el anillo

-Si, pero… ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, en cuanto lo tocaste- Decia Hermione mirando el anillo en forma de rosa -¿Tendrá algo especial el anillo?, ¿Recuerdas que cuando me lo diste y me lo puse la rosa brillo?-

-Puede- Aun dudando, ya que Remus le había dicho para que servia el anillo, ya que el fue junto con James y Sirius a comprarlo, ya que se acercaba, fue cuando James le pidió matrimonio a Lily, además de que a Lily le gustaban mucho las rosas y no era muy extravagante

-Sirius, aun no puede jugar verdad, ya salio pero esta en su habitación, debe descansar- Dijo Hermione

-Bueno, Sr. Potter, creo que ya fue mucho par alas visitas- Dijo Mademe Pomfrey seriamente

-Me tengo que ir- Le dijo mirandolo significativamente

-Si, esta bien- Dice Harry para luego darle un beso

-Fue bueno recordar eso verdad- Le dice finalmente

-Eh si- Harry le sonrio y Hermione le da un beso y se va -Fue tan real, como si estuviera ahí, eh recordado cosas, pero esta fue mas real- Pensó Harry, que al rato se quedo dormido por el cansancio y por lo que le había dado la Sra. Pomfrey para que se sintiera mejor, y si era verdad que los efectos secundarios eran que le iba a dar mucho sueño…

Minutos después, se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso (Estaba soñando), había un gran lago, con agua muy cristalina, alrededor de el un hermoso bosque, no muy lejos un gran castillo, el cual el lo reconoció rápidamente, era el castillo Gryffindor, aunque el aspecto de este estaba mejor que como lo estaba ahora, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en el pasado, por una persona, aunque nunca la había visto sabia quien era, aparte de ser el su descendiente, debía saberlo, se parecían bastante, estaba a unos metros del "Gran Godric Gryffindor"

-Sabia que esto iba a pasar Harry- Le dijo Godric, era parecido a el, solo que este tenia mas rasgos que su padre que el, las razones eran obvias y sus ojos eran cafes como los de su padre -Ven por favor- Harry no se lo creía, el sabia que esto debería ser un sueño -¿Crees que es un sueño?-

-Eh- Había adivinado lo que había pensado o le leyó la mente

-Si crees que es un sueño, entonces no lo es, porque estas conciente, si fue un sueño, pensarías que esto fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ver a una persona muerta- Harry, si no supiera, por la apariencia de Godric, pensaría que fuera el profesor Dumblendore, ya que era muy calmado y hablaba con una seriedad, eso era lo que mas apreciaba de el, pero tampoco podría olvidarse de su sentido de humor, aunque a veces hasta al mismo Harry aburría

-¿Si no es un sueño, como es que estoy aquí?- Pregunto Harry

-Tus poderes están creciendo Harry, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, una premonición mía-

-¿Puede ver el futuro?- Pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Si, aunque hay veces que es algo difícil antes me traía problemas, porque no sabía si eso era algo malo- Dijo Godric con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo que malo?-

-Decirle a tu padre que le va a caer un elfo en la cabeza y eso nunca paso- Este noto la cara de tristeza de Harry -Ellos han de estar orgullosos de ti-

-Yo no se-

-Se supone que eres un Gryffindor, ¿Dónde quedo ese valor?- Le pregunto de forma muy seria, como un regaño…. -Se supone que tu debes derrotar al heredero de Salazar. La verdad que no me lo creo, nuestra sangre esta mezclada, pero creo que de eso puede salir algo bueno- Entonces fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que decía el Sombrero Seleccionador en su canción, que debían unirse, era a lo que se refería -¿Qué pasa?-

_**Pues nuestro Hogwarts que en peligro**_

_**De externos enemigos mortales,**_

_**debemos unirnos dentro de ella**_

_**O nos desmoronaremos con ella**_

_**Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido**_

_**Dejen que la selección comience…**_

-Recordé algo- Dijo Harry

-Es sobre la advertencia del sombrero seleccionador verdad-

-Si- Entonces fue cuando el noto que en la mano de Godric, había un anillo, era el mismo que el suyo

-Ese anillo ha estado, de generación, en generación, en el resguardan todos tus poderes ocultos

-¿Poderes ocultos?- Pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Si los poderes que no puedes expulsar, solo se activa cuando estés en un gran peligro, o alguien muy cercano a ti lo este… bueno hablando de lo otro, tu también tienes el poder de ver el futuro, acaso no te a pasado-

-No, en realidad, me pasó algo diferente, aunque fue muy raro, estaba recordando algo, aunque fue unos meses atrás, pero fue como si yo estuviera ahí- Dijo Harry seriamente

-Tus poderes están cambiando, pueden ser mas a los míos, gracias a todas esas generación de grandes que han pasado, incluyendo a las de Salazar, lo diferente, es que tu, no los usas para hacer mal, ahora tienes el poder de ver el pasado como el futuro, y para poder controlarlo debes de entrenar mas, aunque, ¿Qué fue lo que activo ver eso?-

-Un anillo- Dijo Harry

-Ese- Godric señalo el anillo que Harry traía puesto

-Otro, pero la persona que estaba conmigo también sintió lo mismo, es decir miro lo mismo- Le respondió Harry

-Solo las personas, con las que tengas un laso especial pueden ver lo que tu- Harry se ruborizo cuando dijo "Lazo especial". Tenia un lazo especial con ella -¿Esa persona es tu amigo?, ¿Compañero?- Godric ya sabia quien era, solo quería ver la cara que ponía Harry

-Mi Novia- Dijo Harry todo ruborizado

-No te preocupes, ya sabía quien era, Hermione Granger-

-Si- Harry sentía que sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas como lo estaban ya…

-Tengo que saber de la persona que va a derrotar a ese Voldemort- Dijo soltando una carcajada a ver el rostro de Harry

-Si je je- Le dio risa por la forma que hablaba de Voldemort…

-Te tienes que ir, se que nos volveremos a ver, y se que este nuevo poder te va a servir de mucho- Le dijo Godric cambiando su semblante a uno serio

-Gracias- Dijo Harry apenado. Godric se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Harry sintió como sus mejillas arder. No era el hecho que no estaba acostumbrado a tales demostraciones de cariño, pero ese abrazo le había trasmitido una paz y tranquilidad… Como si un padre abrazara a su hijo

-Buena suerte- Minutos después estaba nuevamente acostado en la cama de la enfermería, para su sorpresa, Albus Dumblendore le sonreía alegremente.

* * *

**¿CONTINUARA?**

**(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*-*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)**

**POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, HARRY TIENE UN NUEVO PODER, LUEGO SURGIRÁN OTROS NUEVOS Y SE DARÁN CUENTA DE DONDE LOS SAQUE, EL PRIMERO ES LA PREMENCIÓN…. OTRO CAPITULO Y LE SIGUE LA FINAL DE QUIDDICHT, CREO……… ADIOS, **

**ATTE: MELINA/**

**(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*-*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)**


End file.
